Siegel der Schatten
by heavenfly
Summary: YGOHHP Crossover, Yuugi und Yami haben schon genug Probleme mit sich selbst. Was will nun auch noch der unbekannte Angreifer? Yami?
1. Auftakt

/g/ Und da gibt es doch tatsächlich mal wieder was neues von mir! Ein Crossover von Yu-Gi-Oh! und Harry Potter.

Ich hoffe das gefällt euch. Meines Wissens ist das erst das dritte, was es auf deutsch hier gibt.../froi/ Also genießt es!

Ja, muss ich erwähnen, dass mir weder Yu-Gi-Oh! noch Harry Potter gehören? Nö eigentlich nicht...na zu spät! Alle euch unbekannten Charas gehören aber mir! Yeah!

Warnung: Das wird definitiv ne Shonen-ai-Story! Also Jungs-Jungs-Beziehung, Slash, Boy x Boy, wie ihr es nennen wollt. Wer das nicht mag, verzieht sich genau jetzt! Oh und für den unwarscheinlichen Fall, das hier mal wieder ein Zwilling vorbei kommt, der Yami und Yuugi als Zwilling-ähnlich betrachten. Nicht lesen! Es könnte euer Weltbild gefährden. Ich hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit nem Fred/George Pairing, wo ich Lemon aber nicht Inzest drangeschrieben hab - ich dachte, das erklärt sich von selbst. /grummel/ Und dann beschweren und keine Mailaddy angeben, so was find ich fies. Kritik sollte wenigstens zivilisiert rüberkommen und der Autor sollte die Möglichkeit haben sich zu rechtfertigen. Na egal. Ich laber zu viel, was keinen interessiert.

Zurück zum Wesentlichen!!

Pairings: Yami Yuugi/Yuugi, Harry/Draco, Seto/Joey, Ryou/Bakura/Marik, Hermine/Ron weitere kommen noch!

So jetzt aber! Viel Spaß und sagt mir wie ihrs findet.

Siegel der Schatten

1. Auftakt

Yuugi ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und seufzte vernehmlich.

‚Ich will zurück! Das ist so langweilig.'

Yami ließ in seinem Seelenraum ein leises Lachen vernehmen und Yuugi konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er dieses Geräusch in den letzten Monaten sehr selten gehört hatte.

/Aber Aibou, Hieroglyphen sind doch interessant/

Yuugi seufzte erneut vor sich hin und ignorierte den sarkastischen Unterton des Pharaos.

‚Jaa, Hieroglyphen sind interessant. Aber nicht die Art, wie er es uns versucht beizubringen. Und ich wette, ich hab in den letzten Monaten mehr ägyptische Steintafeln gesehen, als dieser selbsternannte „Hieroglyphenexperte" in seinem ganzen Leben.'

Yami sagte dazu nichts, denn es war die Wahrheit. Yuugi verkniff sich ein weiteres Seufzen. Da waren sie extra zwei Wochen eher von diesem Seminar in Karnak und Theben wiedergekommen um den Beginn des neuen Semesters nicht zu verpassen – und dann wartete hier so eine Schlaftablette auf sie. Dieser angebliche Professor Swannson hatte Ägypten wahrscheinlich drei Mal in seinem ganzen Leben besucht und hielt sich deswegen gleich für einen Experten. Dabei konnte er garantiert nur die Hälfte der Texte lesen, die er den Studenten im Laufe der letzten Stunde als weltbewegende Geschichtsdokumente an die Wand projiziert hatte, während sich Yuugi angesichts der langweiligen Einkaufslisten, Baupläne oder Lebensmittelbestellungen für große Feste nur mühsam das Gähnen verkneifen konnte.

Wie viel spannender waren da doch die Ausgrabungsstätten gewesen. Natürlich hätte ihre Seminargruppe ohne Yamis Hilfe nur die Hälfte von dem gefunden, was sie in den letzten drei Monaten vom Sand befreit hatten. Doch Yuugi konnte sich rühmen, zumindest die alte Sprache der Ägypter und die meisten der häufiger gebräuchlichen Dialekte selbst entziffern zu können – sogar ohne Yamis Hilfe. Masah, der Leiter der Ausgrabungsstätten circa 5 Kilometer von Karnak entfernt, hatte ihn gar nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen, obwohl er Yuugi am Anfang überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Das Seminar wurde zwar jedes Jahr abgehalten, weil die Archäologen durch die Studenten billige Arbeitskräfte bekamen, die sich auch bei der größten Mittagshitze nicht beklagen durften, doch normalerweise waren dort sonst nur Studenten aus Kairo selbst, oder aus den reicheren Unis von Amerika und England zugange. Yuugi war der erste japanische Student überhaupt gewesen.

Natürlich hatten sie sich zuerst über sein seltsames Aussehen gewundert und Scherze gemacht, wie lange er es wohl in den schwarzen Lederhosen unter der heißen ägyptischen Sonne aushalten würde. Dann hatten sie sich kurzfristig für ihn interessiert, als sie erfuhren, dass sein Großvater Soguroku Mutô war. Doch letztendlich durfte Yuugi die ersten drei Tage nichts anderes machen als Wasser hin und her schleppen und Pinsel oder Spaten reichen.

Wenn es nach Yami gegangen wäre, säße die gesamte Mannschaft noch jetzt im Reich der Schatten fest, aber Yuugi hatte ausgehalten ohne sich zu beklagen. Denn er hatte gewusst, dass früher oder später eine Situation kommen würde, wo sie ihn – oder besser Yami – nicht mehr länger ignorieren konnten. Als Masah dann höchstpersönlich einen Obelisken ausgegraben hatte, dessen Inschrift aufgrund des fremden Dialektes keiner lesen konnte, war dieser Tag gekommen. Yami war es leicht gefallen, den ungewöhnlichen und prunkvollen Wegweiser – um nichts anderes handelte es sich bei dem Granitstein nämlich – zu entziffern. Yuugi hatte zwei Tage gewartet, um nicht zu verdächtig zu erscheinen und war dann mit einer absichtlich holprigen, unvollständigen, aber dennoch sehr hilfreichen Übersetzung zu Masah gegangen. Von da an hatte diese Arbeitsgruppe mehr Fortschritte gemacht, als in all den vorangegangenen Monaten zusammen und letztendlich hatten sie sogar eine der kleineren Grabpyramiden aus der 16. Dynastie gefunden.

Und deshalb war Masah auch so unglücklich gewesen, als Yuugi am Ende der drei Monate wieder nach Japan zurück gekehrt war, um das neue Semester zu beginnen. Der Leiter wusste durchaus, wem er seinen Erfolg zu verdanken hatte, auch wenn Yuugi die Entdeckungen möglichst unauffällig vorangetrieben hatte.

Doch jetzt bereute Yuugi, Yamis Flehen um noch eine Woche mehr nicht nachgegeben zu haben. Diese Vorlesung hier konnte er sich echt schenken. Und so was nannte sich nun 4. Semester.

Yuugi drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, ohne seine bequeme Lage auf dem Tisch jedoch aufzugeben. Ryou sah auch nicht sehr aufmerksam aus. Er kritzelte die ganze Zeit seinen Block wahllos mit Hieroglyphen voll. Plötzlich spürte der weißhaarige Junge den Blick seines Kommilitonen auf sich und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Yuugi um. Dieser stutze kurz, erkannte, dass Bakura die Kontrolle über Ryous und seinen gemeinsamen Körper übernommen hatte und hob leicht den Kopf, so dass er lesen konnte, was auf dem Blatt vor seinem Freund stand. Ihm wurde klar, dass es sich nicht einfach nur um willkürliche Schriftzeichen handelte und Yuugi schickte dem Grabräuber einen strafenden Blick. Doch er wurde von einem leisen, amüsierten Kichern Yamis unterbrochen, was Yuugi stutzen ließ. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten, dass Yami seiner guten Laune Ausdruck verlieh, wo er doch selbst in Karnak in den letzten Monaten gerade mal so bei einer neuen Entdeckung ein leichtes Lächeln gezeigt hatte. Schon allein für diesen seltenen Moment, Yami glücklich zu sehen, konnte Yuugi Bakura nur dankbar sein. Also ignorierte er dessen Schlachtplan, Swannson mit den Geistermonstern seines Decks zu bannen, mit dem Schwarzen Magier vor versammelter Mannschaft anzugreifen und ins Schattenreich zu verbannen. Zugegeben, es war eine amüsante Vorstellung, besonders wenn er überlegte, die Angriffsbefehle in Ägyptisch zu rufen und zu sehen ob Swannson sie übersetzen konnte, bevor er anhand der Aktion herausfand, was die Worte bedeuteten.

Yuugi lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun doch wieder nach vorn und ließ Bakura weiter Pläne schmieden. Es würde sowieso nur bei der Theorie bleiben, denn erstens hatte auch Ryou – mittlerweile von Bakura als annähernd gleichwertig anerkannt – noch ein Wörtchen bei derartigen Aktionen mitzureden und zweitens verkniff sich Bakura trotz seines Sinns für dramatische Auftritte solche Sachen, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er wollte ja schließlich in Ruhe weiter in Domino City bleiben, ohne dass jeder seine Fähigkeiten kannte – auch wenn Bakura die Angst der Menschen sicher genießen würde.

Yuugi konnte dem Unterricht jedoch nicht lange folgen, denn es war auch in den letzten Minuten nicht interessanter geworden. Also verlor er sich in Grübeleien. Dabei schottete er seine Gedanken leicht von Yamis Seelenraum ab, wusste aber, dass der Pharao ihn noch immer hören konnte, wenn er das wollte. Yuugis Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem Duell vor drei Jahren zurück. Damals hatte er beweisen müssen, dass er auch ohne Yami an seiner Seite überleben konnte. Doch letztendlich hatte sich gezeigt, dass er zwar allein nicht hilflos war, aber auch nicht ohne Yami sein konnte. Genauso wie der Pharao nicht ohne seine lichte Hälfte überleben konnte.

-+-+-+-+- Flashback -+-+-+-+-+-

Das goldene Portal hatte sich geöffnet und die Verlockung stand groß und unübersehbar vor ihm. Dort dahinter war seine Vergangenheit, sein Leben, alles was ihn ausmachte. Der Wunsch, zu wissen, wer er war, hatte Yuugi und ihn im letzten Jahr in immer neue Abenteuer gestürzt und nun stand er endlich am Ende des Weges. Ruhe und Erlösung nach 3000 Jahren voller Irrwegen warteten auf ihn und er würde endlich all seine Fragen beantwortet bekommen. Und dennoch zögerte er.

Atemu hatte nicht gegen Yuugi kämpfen wollen, doch es wurde von ihnen beiden verlangt und er hatte die Herausforderung letztendlich akzeptiert, so wie er sie immer akzeptierte. Und außerdem hatte Yuugi dadurch die Chance erhalten sich selbst und allen anderen zu beweisen, wie stark er allein wirklich war und das er niemanden brauchte – auch nicht ihn, den Pharao eines längst vergangenen Reiches, seinen Seelenverwandten, sein anderes ich. Nach so langer Zeit, die sie gemeinsam in Yuugi Körper verbracht hatten, hatte der Junge endlich bewiesen, dass er allein ebenso mächtig war, wie zusammen mit seinem Yami.

Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte und dennoch wollte ein Teil von Atemu nicht gehen. Dieser Teil von ihm akzeptierte nicht, dass er nur für den Preis des Wissens um die Vergangenheit, die sowieso schon längst vorbei und vergessen war, die Gegenwart aufgab und Menschen zurück ließ, die ihm wichtig waren.

Atemu ahnte nur ansatzweise, was es war, dass ihn noch hier in dieser Welt hielt und teilweise weigerte er sich noch, dieses Gefühl tiefer zu erforschen. Denn er wusste, dass er dann nicht mehr würde gehen können, egal wie hell dieses Tor der Verlockung vor ihm auch immer strahlen würde. Er durfte diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Sie würde nie wieder kommen. Er musste jetzt gehen.

Ohne sich umzublicken machte Atemu einen weiteren Schritt auf des Tor aus Licht zu, doch plötzlich hörte er eilige Schritte hinter sich und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich sehnsuchtsvoll und ängstlich an ihn. Arme umschlangen seine Taille und hielten ihn, als wollten sie ihn nie mehr fortlassen. Und Atemu wusste genau wer es war. Er hatte es halb gefürchtet und halb gehofft. Und jenes Gefühl wurde stärker und drängte weiter nach oben.

„Geh nicht. Ich brauche dich!"

„Yuugi, du hast bewiesen, dass du allein klarkommst. Du brauchst mich nicht. Mein Platz ist nicht mehr hier." Atemu wollte den anderen von sich lösen, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu, etwas so Grausames zu tun.

„Nein. Ich habe bewiesen, dass ich auch allein überleben und siegen kann, aber ohne dich bin ich dennoch hilflos. Ich brauche dich. Ich..." Yuugis erstickte Stimme war nur leise, doch Atemu verstand jedes Wort als würde der andere schreien. Und jede Silbe schnitt tief in die Mauer, die er um dieses eine Gefühl gelegt hatte und riss sie immer mehr entzwei.

Und plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen. Er erkannte, dass nichts diesen Preis wert war. Nichts war so wertvoll wie ihre gegenseitigen Gefühle. Wie erstarrt stand er vor dem Tor zu seiner Vergangenheit und dem Wissen um sein früheres Leben und konnte sich nicht rühren. Der Körper an seinem Rücken war der einzige Halt, den er hatte und er war sich der Gegenwart Yuugis mit jeder Faser seines Körpers bewusst.

Er konnte nicht gehen!

Yuugi hatte vielleicht bewiesen, dass er allein auch stark war, doch er – Yami – konnte allein nicht existieren. Er brauchte Yuugi so wie dieser ihn brauchte. Sie gehörten zusammen. Nichts durfte sie trennen. Kein Feind, keine Verlockung, keine Macht der Welt.

Er gehörte Yuugi und Yuugi gehörte ihm und so musste es sein, weil ...

„Ich liebe dich!" Yuugis Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und Yami spürte überdeutlich, dass Yuugi keine Hoffnung hatte, ihn noch umzustimmen. Der jüngere glaubte, dass es für Yami nichts Wichtigeres gab, als seine Erinnerungen und sein früheres Leben wieder zu entdecken. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte Yami bis auf den Grund seiner Seele, denn er spürte wie einsam und verloren sich Yuugi gerade jetzt fühlte, wo er doch noch immer bei ihm war. Für Yuugi musste es sich anfühlen wie blanker Hohn. Dass, was er liebte, war zum Greifen nahe und doch unerreichbar. Und Yami schwor sich in diesem Augenblick Yuugi nie wieder so zu verletzen, auch wenn es nicht seine Schuld war. Und er wusste, dass er für immer bei Yuugi bleiben würde. Sie gehörten zusammen und brauchten einander. Weil sie sich liebten.

In dem Moment, als sich Yami in Yuugis Armen umdrehte, ihm tief in die amethystfarbenen Augen blickte und ihre Lippen zu einem sanften und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinte, glühte das Licht des Tores strahlend hell auf, als würde es einen Abschiedsgruß senden. Dann erlosch das Glühen und zurück blieb Yuugi mit brennenden Lippen, geröteten Wangen und einem Versprechen. Warme Gedanken brandeten von Yamis Seelenraum zu Yuugi und umhüllten ihn wie einen schützenden Kokon. Sie waren eins und würden es bleiben. Niemand konnte sie trennen und ihre Liebe aufhalten. Sie gehörten zusammen.

-+-+-+-+-+-Flashback Ende+-+-+-+-+-+

Joey, Tristan und besonders Seto wussten nicht richtig, was sie davon halten sollten. Und Tea hatte einfach ignoriert, was sie da gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte erst volle 6 Monate danach wirklich begriffen, dass ein Kuss zwischen Yami und Yuugi zwangsläufig bedeutete, dass sie keine Chance bei einem der beiden hatte.

Nachdem sich das Tor zu Yamis Vergangenheit geschlossen hatte ohne jemanden hindurch zu lassen, hatten sich die 7 Milleniumsgegenstände wieder aus der Steintafel gelöst und Yuugi hatte sie erneut an sich genommen. Dann waren alle in dem Bewusstsein zurück gekehrt, dass Yami noch immer bei ihnen war. Doch die anfängliche Begeisterung Yuugis und Yamis war schnell Ernüchterung gewichen.

Sie konnten die Gedanken des anderen hören, sie fühlten, was der andere fühlte, sie konnten dem anderen Gefühle der Liebe und Wärme senden – doch das war alles. Anfangs hatte Yuugi seine Gedanken vor Yami verheimlicht, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Nur seinetwegen war Yami nun in dieser Welt gefangen. Ja, sie liebten sich, doch wie konnte man jemanden wirklich lieben, ohne dieses Gefühl auch mit dem Körper zu erleben. Yuugi ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, dass ihm die bloße Gegenwart Yamis nicht reichte. Er wollte mehr. Und er schämte sich für diese Selbstsucht, denn ohne Yamis Opfer wäre er ganz allein. Wie konnte er da noch mehr verlangen?

Rückblickend hatten sie in diesem Jahr nach ihrem Duell und somit in seinem letzten Schuljahr weniger miteinander geredet, als jemals zuvor. Und irgendwann war die ganze Situation unerträglich geworden. Als Seto dann offiziell mit Joey zusammen gekommen war, war es eskaliert. Es war eine ganz normale Party gewesen, auf der Seto Joey dann irgendwann einfach zu sich gezogen und geküsst hatte. Alle hatten applaudiert, selbst Tea, doch Yuugi hatte nur wie erstarrt da gestanden und verzweifelt versucht seine Gedanken vor Yami zu verbergen. Dass er genau das wollte, dass ihm nur die Gefühle nicht reichten. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass Yami ihn hören könnte und ihn für seinen Eigennutz hassen könnte. Doch der Pharao hatte seine Seele nur warm umarmt und ihm gebeichtet, dass er die gleichen Gedanken schon seit Monaten selbst hatte. Ihnen reichte beiden nicht, was sie jetzt hatten, doch sie wussten nicht, wie sie die Situation ändern konnten. Sie wollten zwei Körper um eins zu werden, doch das war unmöglich.

Yuugi hatte sich dann von der Party davongeschlichen und die ganze Nacht mit Yami geredet. Der Pharao hatte ihm gestanden, dass er sogar das Reich der Schatten nach einer Lösung dieses Problems abgesucht hatte. Seit jenem Tag, als sie ihr Duell ausgetragen hatten und sich gemeinsam für eine Zukunft als Einheit entschieden hatten, standen Yami fast alle Türen seiner Seele offen die zuvor verschlossen waren. Oft hatten sie gemeinsam zu erforschen versucht, was sich in den Räumen und Hallen verbarg und waren nicht nur einmal an der schieren Ausweglosigkeit dieser Unendlichkeit verzweifelt,. Doch Yami wusste heute viel mehr über seine Fähigkeiten und das Schattenreich als je zuvor und dennoch hatte er keine Möglichkeit gefunden, seinen und Yuugis sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und so hatten sie lernen müssen, damit zu leben.

Und irgendwie hatten sie die Zeit bis heute überlebt ohne an ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Verlangen zu zerbrechen. Doch Yamis Lachen war noch seltener geworden und auch Yuugi war ernster und düsterer geworden. Dieses Seminar in Ägypten war der erste Lichtblick seit Beginn ihres Studiums der ägyptischen Geschichte und Kultur gewesen, lenkte es sie beide doch wirkungsvoll von allen düsteren Gedanken ab. Wenn man 12 Stunden im glühend heißen Sand herumkroch konnte man nicht mehr an viel anderes denken als an seine Arbeit. Zumal jedes neue Stück eine neue Geschichte erzählte, die um so vieles spannender war als alles zuvor.

Und so war nicht nur die langweilige Vorlesung ein Grund für Yuugis Wunsch zurück nach Karnak zu gehen. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass wieder diese Gedanken zurück kehrten. Wieder hier in Domino zu sein, Seto und Joeys verliebte Blicke zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass man das selber nie so erleben konnte, obwohl man den Partner fürs Leben längst gefunden hatte – das würde sein und Yamis Leben weiterhin überschatten und sie jeden Tag aufs Neue prüfen.

-+-+-+-+-+-

„Hey, Schlafmütze. Aufwachen, ihr zwei!"

Yuugi blinzelte etwas und erkannte dann Ryou, der ihn aus amüsierten Augen anlächelte. Dann brandete auch der Lärm der Studenten an sein Ohr und dem Jungen wurde bewusst, dass diese öde Vorlesung tatsächlich zu Ende war. Mit einem Stoßgebet zu Re erhob sich Yuugi und packte seine Tasche zusammen – nicht, dass er viel mitgeschrieben hätte.

Ryou ging voraus und lotste sie beide durch diverse Studententrauben aus dem Hörsaal hinaus. Doch er bog nicht, wie die anderen, zum Hauptausgang ab, sondern verschwand in der Toilette und Yuugi folgte ihm lustlos. Es war nicht nur die Nachwirkung der Vorlesung, sondern auch das, was nun kam. Doch Ryou erwartete es von ihm.

Die beiden mussten warten, bis ein anderer Student das WC verließ, doch dann waren sie allein und Yuugi überließ seufzend Yami die Kontrolle. Dieser rief die Fallenkarte ‚Verschlossene Tür', die zwar normalerweise im Duell nur in Kombination mit der Feldzauberkarte ‚Verwunschenes Schloss' angewendet werden konnte, doch hier erfüllte sie eine ähnliche Funktion. Dann blickte Yami Bakura, der jetzt den Körper Ryous übernommen hatte, mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, konzentrierte sich aber dann auf sein Puzzle.

„Bereit!", fragte der Pharao knapp und der Grabräuber nickte, ohne sich über den Tonfall zu wundern. Er glaubte wohl, dass Yamis Distanz noch von ihrer früheren Feindschaft stammte, die bis jetzt auch noch nicht wirklich aufgehoben war. Doch es war mehr, viel mehr.

Bakura holte den Milleniumsring unter dem Shirt hervor und konzentrierte sich. Yami tat es ihm gleich und ließ die Kräfte des Puzzles frei fließen. Gemeinsam konzentrierten sie sich auf das Milleniumsauge und schickten dann die Macht der Schatten aus, um Marik zu rufen. Vor drei Jahren, als die Steintafel die sieben Milleniumsgegenstände wieder frei gegeben hatte, hatte Yuugi gemeinsam mit Yami entschieden, dass es sicherer war, die Artefakte getrennt zu hüten. So hatte der Junge die Kette und den Schlüssel behalten und besaß natürlich noch immer das Puzzle. Der Stab war an den rechtmäßigen Eigentümer Seto gegangen, auch wenn dieser sich damals standhaft geweigert hatte, die Tatsache seines früheren Lebens als Hohepriester zu akzeptieren. Auch die Waage hatte Yami seinem früheren Freund und Berater anvertraut und langsam zeigte sich sogar, dass der junge Firmenchef seine Erinnerungen und seine Fähigkeiten entdeckte. Ryou trug weiterhin den Ring mit Bakuras Seele und Marik hatte im Austausch gegen den Stab das Auge erhalten. Da seine dunkle Hälfte sicher im Reich der Schatten gefangen war, bestand kein Risiko, doch es stand Marik als Mitglied der Grabwächter zu, einen der heiligen Gegenstände zu tragen. Aber die Macht des Auges allein reichte nicht, um ihn von Ägypten hier her nach Japan zu bringen und selbst in Kombination mit dem Ring war das schwierig und so war es nötig, dass Yami die Macht seines Puzzles zur Verfügung stellte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken stiller Konzentration öffnete sich ein Schattenportal in ihrer Mitte und eine bekannte Gestalt trat hervor. In eine leichte Sommerhose und ein helles Top gekleidet, stand Marik zwischen den beiden Studenten und machte eine begrüßende Geste. Als das Portal, welches die Magie der Milleniumsgegenstände erschaffen hatte, zusammen brach, drehte er sich jedoch erwartungsvoll zu Bakura um und die beiden umarmten sich heftig, bevor sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Yami senkte den Kopf und versuchte die geflüsterten Liebesworte zu überhören. Frustriert überließ er Yuugi wieder die Kontrolle und verkroch sich in seinem Seelenraum. Diesem fiel es zwar auch nicht leicht, seine Gefühle angesichts der Zärtlichkeit seiner Freunde zu unterdrücken, aber er hatte ein besseres Talent, sie zu verstecken. Bei Yami fehlte in solchen Situationen nie viel zu einer Überreaktion, bei der er Bakura und Marik sicher heftiger attackiert hätte, als mit einfacher Feindschaft zu erklären war.

Auch Yuugi wagte es nicht, den beiden bei ihrem langen Kuss zuzusehen. Wie er das hasste. Doch Ryou konnte seinen und Bakuras Geliebten nun mal nicht ohne ihre Hilfe aus Ägypten holen und die drei sahen sich durch Mariks Arbeit im Museum von Kairo selten genug. Wer war er also, dass er ihnen ein Treffen verbieten durfte – nur aus Eifersucht.

Doch irgendwann trennten sich die beiden dann doch und Marik hatte nun auch Zeit Yuugi und Yami zu begrüßen. Yuugi besaß glücklicherweise noch immer sein Talent, jedem bei jeder Gelegenheit den fröhlichen Jungen vorzuspielen und so konnten die drei auf ihrem Weg durch das Unigelände sogar über Mariks Erzählungen über diverse ‚unwissende' Touristen lachen.

Doch als sich Ryou und Marik von Yuugi verabschiedeten um nach Hause zu gehen, war der Junge dennoch erleichtert. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann die drei zusammen gekommen waren. Damals hatte er sich für sie gefreut, denn immerhin hatte es keiner von ihnen je besonders leicht in seinem Leben gehabt. Und jemanden zu haben, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, der einen tröstete und dessen Liebe man spüren und erwidern konnte, dass war für sie alle ein verdientes Geschenk. Und sie forderten ihn und Yami ja auch nicht bewusst heraus. Sie benahmen sich nur eben wie die Verliebten, die sie waren und dann wurde Yuugi und seiner dunklen Hälfte immer wieder vor Augen geführt, was sie eben nicht haben konnten.

Der Junge wanderte in Gedanken versunken weiter die Straße entlang auf dem Weg zum Gameshop, den sein Großvater noch immer mit Elan betrieb. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er und Yami hatten diese Chance nicht. Sie liebten einander und konnten einfach keinen dritten in dieser Beziehung akzeptieren. Sicher, für die Dreiecksbeziehung, die Marik, Ryou und Bakura besaßen, war es nötig, dass sich auch Ryou und der Grabräuber liebten, doch sie konnten ihr körperliches Verlangen stillen und empfanden es nicht wie Fremdgehen. Yuugi hatte nur ein einziges Mal an etwas derartiges gedacht, kurz nachdem Ryou es ihm erzählt hatte. Doch der Gedanke, mit jemand anderem außer seiner zweiten Hälfte zu schlafen, war ihm wie Verrat an Yami vorgekommen. Seitdem hatte er daran nie wieder gedacht und auch mit Yami nie darüber gesprochen. Sicher, der Pharao hatte garantiert mindestens einmal ähnliche Gedanken gehabt und sei es nur um ihn, Yuugi, glücklich zu sehen und ihm zu ermöglichen, sein Verlangen zu stillen. Doch er hatte dieses Thema von sich aus nie angesprochen, weil er selbst erkannt hatte, wie falsch eine Beziehung mit einem dritten für sie beide wäre. Sie liebten nur einander.

Yuugi betrat seufzend den Laden, setzte aber sofort ein leichtes Lächeln auf, als er seinen Großvater sah. Seine und Yamis Probleme gingen niemanden etwas an.

„War die Vorlesung so schlimm?" Soguroku sah seinen Enkel mitleidig an und dieser merkte wieder einmal, dass er vor dem Mann nichts verbergen konnte, da der ihn einfach zu gut kannte. Doch der Vorwand war ihm willkommen.

„Der Mann hat echt keine Ahnung. In der ersten Stunde dachte ich ja noch, er zögert den interessanten Teil hinaus, um die Leute bei der Stange zu halten. Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass er einfach nicht mehr weiß. Da brauche ich bei Yami nur durch die nächstbeste Tür zu gehen und erfahre mehr, als Swannson in einer ganzen Vorlesungsreihe erzählen kann."

„Du solltest nicht so negativ denken. Und das ist ja nicht dein einziges Fach."

Yuugi nickte leicht. „Gott sei dank. Und die Aufarbeitung des Seminars wird mich dann doch noch eine Weile beschäftigen. Ich will ja einen guten Bericht abgeben. Das ist überhaupt ein gutes Stichwort. Ich hab ja gestern schon nichts gemacht. Ich bin dann oben."

Soguroku nickte nur und sah Yuugi hinterher wie er über die Treppe aus dem Laden verschwand. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Jungen schon seit langem nicht, aber er schien der Meinung zu sein, dass er damit selbst fertig werden musste. Der Mann seufzte leise und wandte sich der angefangenen Bestellung zu. Irgendwann würde er es erfahren und bis dahin konnte er sowieso nichts tun.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Der warme Körper presste sich an ihn und heiße, feuchte Lippen fuhren seinen Hals entlang, liebkosten jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie berührten auf ihrem Weg nach oben. Dann trafen sich ihre verlangenden Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und seine Hand fuhr durch das Haar es anderen. Ihre Zungen vollführten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Herrschaft, den letztendlich Yami gewann. Yuugi stöhnte leise in den Mund des anderen, als Yamis Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen, mit massierenden Bewegungen den Rücken hinab fuhren und dann in Yuugis Lederhose verschwanden. Sein Körper schmiegte sich noch näher an den seiner dunklen Hälfte und er fühlte wie sich ihre Erregungen aneinander rieben. Verlangend rieb er sich am Schritt des Geliebten und...

Yuugi blinzelte und versuchte die Wirklichkeit von dem Traum zu trennen. Seine Hand lag auf seinem pulsierenden Schritt und war feucht von seinem Samen. Halb benommen, halb hellwach blickte er sich nach der Ursache um, die ihn geweckt hatte. Als er die Stimme seines Großvaters erneut rufen hörte, ließ er sich erleichtert zurück in die Kissen fallen und atmete erst einmal ruhig durch.

„Ich komme gleich!", rief der Junge nach unten und musste trotz des Traumes leicht schmunzeln. Gleich war falsch formuliert. Eigentlich war er schon gekommen.

Yuugi seufzte und löste seine Hand endlich von seiner noch immer festen Männlichkeit. Das Sperma an den Boxershorts abwischend, die er noch immer trug dachte er an den vergangenen Traum.

/Das war das dritte Mal diese Woche oder/

Yuugi errötete leicht, denn er hörte aus Yamis Stimme noch die Erregung. Aber immerhin war er nicht alleine an diesen immer wieder kehrenden Träumen schuld, denn sie waren ein Produkt ihrer gemeinsamen Fantasie. Das machte sie jedoch nicht weniger qualvoll.

Seit mindestens zwei Jahren träumten sie schon davon, in getrennten Körpern einander Lust zu schenken. Der Traum variierte oft, doch der Kern blieb immer gleich. Und in letzter Zeit häufte er sich. Langsam wurde es unerträglich. Und das schlimmste war, dass sie es nicht einmal im Traum schafften, eins zu werden. Irgendetwas störte sie immer. Sie waren in all der Zeit nicht über Küssen und Streicheln hinausgekommen und jedes Mal wachte Yuugi erregt und unbefriedigt auf und Yami ging es dadurch nicht anders. Immerhin war es ihr gemeinsamer Körper. Doch eigentlich wollte Yuugi auch nicht im Traum mit Yami schlafen, denn es würde immer nur ein Traum sein, nicht die Realität.

Stop!

Yuugi rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung und stoppte seine wandernden Gedanken. Das brachte ja sowieso nichts. Er würde über das ganze Grübeln nur wieder deprimiert werden und das konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Entschlossen schwang sich der Junge aus dem Bett, schmiss die Shorts in die Schmutzwäsche und stellte sich ausgiebig unter die kalte Dusche. Yamis Gedanken drangen grummelnd zu ihm heran über diese Holzhammermethode, doch letztendlich waren sie wach und ihr ‚Problem' hatte sich auch verkleinert. Aber beide wussten, dass diese Situation langsam unerträglich wurde. Lange konnte das nicht so weiter gehen. Aber sie sahen keinen Ausweg.

Als Yuugi dann endlich am Frühstückstisch erschien, stellte er fest, dass es schon 14 Uhr durch war. Eigentlich war es sonst nicht seine Art, so lange zu schlafen, doch er hatte gemeinsam mit Yami bis zum Morgen über dem Protokoll für das Karnak-Seminar gebrütet und war seinem Großvater dankbar, dass er ihn hatte schlafen lassen.

Fünf Stunden später blickte sich Yuugi dann kritisch im Spiegel an und Yami erschien in seiner Geistform neben ihm und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

„Irgendwie ist das ungewohnt."

/Ich gebe zu, du siehst nicht schlecht aus, aber Leder steht dir trotzdem besser. Warum musste es noch mal ein Anzug sein/

Yuugi zuckte mit den Schultern. ‚Ich hab keine Ahnung. Kaiba meinte irgendwas von standesgemäßer Kleidung und ich solle es ja nicht wagen mit Leder oder Gürtel zu erscheinen. Entweder will er Joey heiraten oder ein Tanzturnier veranstalten.'

/Ich halte beides für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und ich finde dem Anzug fehlen noch ein paar Accessoires./ Yami trug seine normale schwarze Lederhose und ein schwarzes Shirt. Seine Hand zeigte bezeichnend auf den nieten- und schnallenbesetzten Gürtel um seine Hüften, doch Yuugi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

‚Wenn Kaiba mich im Anzug sehen will, kann ich das dazu wirklich nicht tragen. Das wäre Provokation hoch Zehn. Obwohl es sicher interessant aussehen würde. Aber er sollte sich schon einen wichtigen Grund für diesen Aufzug ausdenken, sonst kann er sein nächstes Turnier ohne mich veranstalten.'

Yami grinste sarkastisch. Das würden sie beide sowieso nicht durchstehen. Wenn Kaiba ein Duell vorschlug, konnten sie doch eh nicht widerstehen.

Der Pharao legte seinen Kopf schräg und musterte Yuugi noch einmal von oben bis unten.

/Na einen Abend werde ich es aushalten, dich so zu sehen./

Yuugi nickte seiner zweiten Hälfte zu und suchte dann das Jackett aus dem Kleiderstapel auf seinem Bett heraus. Kaiba hatte ihm mehrere Garnituren geschickt, in dem Wissen, dass der Junge sowieso nichts ‚Passendes' besaß.

Als er sich die Jacke überstreifte, spürte er Yamis Gedankenarme seine Seele sanft umarmen. Eine leise Stimme fragte vorsichtig/Müssen wir da wirklich hin? Joey wird es wieder nicht lassen können von ihren gemeinsamen Nächten zu schwärmen und der Grabräuber ist auch nicht besser. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das einen ganzen Abend aushalte./

Die verliebten Blicke, die Berührungen, das Händchenhalten oder Bakuras Prahlereien...Yuugi seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er auch nicht auf diese Party, aber er hatte es Seto versprochen und es hatte nach etwas Wichtigem ausgesehen. Yuugi vermutete schon die ganze Zeit eine Verlobungsfeier oder etwas Ähnliches.

‚Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Es sind immer noch unsere Freunde. Ich will da ja auch nicht hin, aber es muss sein. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn es zu unerträglich wird, verschwinden wir einfach wieder. Keiner hat gesagt, wie lange wir bleiben müssen.'

/Ich weiß. Danke./ Yami sandte ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit zu Yuugi. Seine seelische Umarmung wich auch auf dem Weg durch die Straßen von Domino nicht. Sie hätten zwar leicht durch das Schattenreich gehen können, denn für eine so kurze Entfernung brauchte sich Yuugi nicht einmal anstrengen, doch Seto mochte es noch immer nicht, wenn auf seine Grundstück oder in seinem Beisein Schattenmagie benutzt wurde. Der Bus wäre eine weitere Alternative gewesen, oder sie hätten sich sogar von Setos Leuten abholen lassen können, doch der Weg durch die Stadt gewährte ihnen noch einen gewissen Aufschub in dem sie Mut sammeln konnten. Es würde wirklich nicht leicht werden all diese Gefühle zu verdrängen, die beim Anblick des Glücks der anderen wieder hochkommen würden.

Dann als sie eine halbe Stunde später die Villa der Kaiba Corporation erreicht hatten, stockte Yuugi noch einmal.

‚Bereit?'

Yami umhüllte seinen Geliebten mit Wellen der Stärke und des Mutes. /Wir nehmen die Herausforderung an, nicht, Aibou/

Yuugi musste über die Worte lächeln. Es fiel Yami immer leichter, Herausforderungen zu meistern, wenn er sie als Spiel betrachtete. Nach einer kurzen Anmeldung beim Portier am Eingang und der Ablehnung eines Autos, machte sich Yuugi auf den Weg zu der Villa. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass ihm noch weitere 10 Minuten Aufschub gewährt wurden, bis er seinen Freunden begegnen würde. Nervös zupfte er immer wieder an dem Jacket und der Krawatte herum. Gott sei dank war es heute nicht so heiß, wie in den letzten Wochen. Dann hätte er sich geweigert, in so einem Festtagsstaat zu erscheinen. Aber auch so fühlte sich der junge Mann eingezwängt.

Als seine Hand erneut nach oben fuhr, um die Krawatte etwas mehr zu lockern, stockte er plötzlich und blieb mitten im Schritt stehen.

Gleichzeitig erklang Yamis Warnung/Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich spüre aber nicht, woher der Angriff kommt.../

Yuugi nutzte seine Macht über das Schattenreich – beziehungsweise die des Pharaos – um nach dem Feind auf magischer Ebene Ausschau zu halten, doch als der Angriff dann erfolgte, überrollte es sie beide wie eine alles vernichtende Welle.

Weder Yami noch Yuugi konnten sich bewegen, ihre Seelen waren wie erstarrt und ihre Herrschaft über ihren gemeinsamen Körper löste sich in nichts auf. Yuugi spürte den Aufprall seines Körpers auf dem Boden jedoch gar nicht. Er sah die Außenwelt wie durch einen Nebel. Geräusche erklangen wie aus weiter Ferne, und nur Yamis Stimme hielt in davon ab, den Verstand zu verlieren. Irgendetwas zog an ihm und rief ihn, doch er verstand die Worte nicht und er hatte Angst – Angst, Yami zu verlieren.

‚Yami, Yami!' Immer wieder rief er nach seiner dunklen Hälfte und er spürte auch noch immer dessen Gegenwart, doch er war plötzlich so weit weg.

/Aibou. Ich bin hier. Beruhige dich, sonst schaffen wir es nicht. Hikari, alles wird gut, wenn du stark bist. Konzentrier dich auf mich./

Und Yamis ruhige Stimme half Yuugi wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Der Angriff war noch immer so heftig, wie zu Beginn, doch mit jedem Wort spürte Yuugi seine zweite Hälfte näher zu sich gleiten und irgendwann erreichten sich ihre Seelen trotz der Kraft, die versuchte sich zwischen sie zu drängen. Und als sich ihre Seelen berührten, da spürte auch Yuugi die Ruhe in sich zurück kehren. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was die Stimmen riefen, doch er konnte nun die Barriere sehen, die ihn umgab und die ihre Fänge nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn von seinem Yami zu trennen versuchte. Doch das würde nicht geschehen. Niemand durfte sie trennen, dass hatten sie sich geschworen.

/Alles okay, Aibou/ Yamis Stimme war sanft und beruhigend und Yuugi fühlte sich geborgen in der Umarmung ihrer Seelen.

‚Mir geht's gut, aber wir sollten etwas unternehmen. Die Panik hat mich etwas verwirrt, aber ich denke, jetzt können sie uns nicht mehr entkommen.'

/Ich bin deiner Meinung. Also lass uns ihnen zeigen, mit wem sie sich da anlegen wollten./

Gemeinsam konzentrierten sie sich auf das Schattenreich und verstärkten ihre eigene Kraft. Sie errichteten ein Schutzschild um ihre Seelen und bezogen dann immer mehr Energie aus dem Reich, das ihnen gehorchte. Das Schild dehnte sich aus und wuchs, bis es gegen die Nebelwand stieß, die der Feind aufgebaut hatte. Und mühelos konnten sie die Wand zurückdrängen. Immer weiter und weiter wich der Feind zurück und der Nebel wurde immer durchscheinender bis er plötzlich verschwand.

Und augenblicklich kehrte Yuugis normale Wahrnehmung zurück. Er registrierte, dass er auf dem kühlen Gras lag und Scheinwerfer von weit her auf ihn zuzuhüpfen schienen. Dann hörte er Stimmen und plötzlich beugte sich Joey über ihn.

„Alles okay, Kumpel? Du bist stocksteif umgefallen. Was ist passiert?"

‚Yami, alles klar bei dir?' Yuugi setzte sich auf und ignorierte Joey erst einmal komplett. Yami war wichtiger.

/Ich bin okay. Eigentlich war der Angriff ziemlich schwach. Er kam nur überraschend./

Yuugi nickte. ‚Ich war total verwirrt, weil ich spürte, dass sie uns trennen wollten. Aber wer waren die?'

Yami konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. /Wir werden es herausfinden müssen./

„Hey Alter, alles klar? Erde an Yuugi!"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte einige Male und wurde sich dann seiner Umgebung bewusst. Joey kniete noch immer vor ihm. Sein weißer Anzug stach in der Dunkelheit deutlich hervor und seine besorgten Augen musterten den Freund eindringlich. Hinter ihm stand Seto mit unbewegter Miene, doch seine kalten Augen taxierten aufmerksam die Umgebung, als suche er nach dem Feind, der Yuugi offenbar angegriffen hatte.

Setos Leute eilten geschäftig hin und her und fabrizierten dadurch ein heilloses Chaos in dem die drei fast eine Oase der Ruhe bildeten. Dann kamen Tea und Tristan, ebenfalls in festlicher Kleidung, aus Richtung Villa angerannt und stoppten schwer atmend bei den Freunden.

„Ryou spürt keinen Angreifer. Er hat dennoch einige Fallenkarten um das Schloss aufgebaut. Was ist eigentlich los?" Tea blickte von Yuugi zu Seto und zurück, doch keiner konnte darauf antworten. Selbst Yami hätte auf Teas letzte Frage gern eine Antwort gehabt. Wer hatte sie angegriffen? Niemand wusste es. Und was wollten sie? Etwa Yami?

So das wars! Vergesst die Reviews nicht! CU fly


	2. Ritual

Hi! Da bin ich endlich mit dem zweiten Teil!!!! Lang hats gedauert. Ich entschuldige mich offiziell für den Soguroku-Vater, das sollte ein Großvater werden und ich habs geändert! Ich hab keinen blassen, was eigentlich mit Yuugis Eltern ist...

Ja zu den Reviews: TC2509/Kuchen, Kekse und Kaffee einheims/Was für Leser hinstell/ Lasst es euch schmecken, mit freundlicher Unterstützung von TC/g/

Annuket: Heterowarnung?! da hab ich noch nie drüber nachgedacht...aber Ron und Herm sind schon fast ne Institution, da brauch man nicht erst warnen/g/ Wer sich da zwischen die zwei drängt, das erfährst du jetzt! Und ich glaube, ich beneide dich um deine Ägyptologiestunden...ich such mir alles immer mühsam im Netz und weiß nie, obs stimmt.../seufz/ Also hab Nachsicht mit mir und meinem minimalen Faktenwissen, auch in zukünftigen Piteln.

Magician: Tja warum kein eigener Körper?...erstens wär das zu nett! Und zweitens würde die Story hier dann nicht funktionieren! Alles baut n bissl darauf auf, warum, siehst du dann gleich unten - jedenfalls ansatzweise. Ja und Setos Schloss...na sagen wir mal für nen kaiba isses nur ne bessere Villa mit Garten drumrum. /kicher/ er kann es sich ja leisten, immerhin isser jetzt wie Yuugi 20 und vol im Berufsstress...soll heißen, jetzt hat er noch mehr Zeit, Geld zu scheffeln und ein Schloss is dann ja das mindeste.

So jetzt aber genug gelabert!

Mir gehört hiervon nix außer die Storyidee und ich mach auch kein Geld mit.

Pairings: Yami Yuugi/Yuugi, Harry/Draco, Seto/Joey, Ryou/Bakura/Marik, Hermine/Ron weitere kommen noch!

Und jetzt gehts loooos!

Siegel der Schatten

2. Ritual

Albus Dumbledore wanderte gedankenverloren Kreise in den Boden seines Büros. Schon wieder war ein Überfall Voldemorts erfolgt und die Auroren hatten die Todesser nur mit Mühe zurückschlagen können. Die traurige Bilanz waren drei tote Muggel und ein schwer verletzter Auror. Die Übergriffe des Lord häuften sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr und der alte Feind des Schulleiters schien auch keinen Mangel an Gefolgsleuten zu haben, obwohl das Ministerium auch ab und an erfolgreiche Verhaftungen verbuchen konnte. Der alte Mann war nur froh, dass seine Schüler schon vor einem Monat nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren und kein Überfall auf den Hogwarts-Express zu befürchten stand. Das hätte noch gefehlt.

Und nun war der Brief gekommen, dass Magnus wieder aus St. Mungos entlassen war und einen weiteren Versuch starten wollte. Vor drei Wochen war der altgediente Auror über Mad-Eye Moody zu ihm und dem Orden gekommen und hatte ihnen seinen Plan dargelegt. Damals hatte Dumbledore seine Unterstützung abgelehnt. Die Beschwörung einer magischen Kreatur war schwierig genug, doch wenn man nicht einmal genau wusste, was man rufen wollte, wurde das Ritual umso anfälliger für Störungen. Magnus hatte es dennoch durchgezogen. Seine Aurorenfreunde und er hatten sich ohne große Vorbereitungen in die schottischen Highlands begeben und nach einer magischen Kraft gerufen, die ihnen im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass sie alle mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt worden waren.

Dumbledore hatte sie gewarnt. Eine Beschwörung war keine leichter Zauber, den man mal eben zwischen Frühstück und der nächsten Beratung abhalten konnte, doch als genau das hatte Magnus es sich vorgestellt. Bei Beschwörungen magischer Wesen musste man genau wissen, wen man rief oder man musste stark genug sein, eventuelle Dämonen zurückzuschlagen, die eine unspezifische Beschwörungsformel für ihren eigenen Vorteil nutzen wollten. Magnus konnte keine der beiden Kriterien erfüllen.

Dumbledore wusste nicht genau, was in der Nacht geschehen war, denn Magnus hatte lange nur gestammelte Andeutungen machen können, so verängstigt war er gewesen. Dazu kamen noch die starken Verletzungen. Doch der Schulleiter hatte sich seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Scheinbar hatten die Zauberer tatsächlich ein mächtiges Wesen gefunden, was auf die Beschwörungsformel passte und in ihrem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord hilfreich sein konnte. Doch entweder war noch ein Dämon gekommen und hatte den Spalt in die reale Welt für sein eigenes Entkommen nutzen wollen, oder der beschworene Geist hatte sich geweigert dem Ruf zu folgen. Doch eigentlich schloss Dumbledore die erste Variante aus. Denn Magnus und seine Freunde waren nicht stark genug um selbst einen niederen bösen Geist in diesem Stadium der Beschwörung zurückzuhalten. Egal was da hindurch gewollt hätte, es hätte ihre Welt auf jeden Fall betreten können. Doch davon gab es keine Spur.

Nein, die Verletzung der Auroren stammte nicht von einer Zurückweisung eines unliebsamen Besuchers, sondern davon, dass sich der beschworene Geist heftig gegen den Zwang des Rufes gewehrt hatte. Und das bewies schon einiges. Nicht, dass Magnus zu schwach gewesen war, die Kreatur zu rufen und dieser dann eine Gegenwehr leicht gefallen war. Nein, egal wie schwach Magnus war, er konnte jeden beliebig starken Geist rufen, und wie Dumbledores Eindruck von dem Mann war, hatte er sich das stärkste Wesen ausgesucht, was er hätte finden können. Allein der Wille zur Durchführung einer Beschwörung reichte schon um diese durchführen zu können, egal wie schwach der Zauberer war, der als Rufender ins Zentrum des Beschwörungskreises trat. Man konnte dann jede beliebige Kreatur zu sich rufen. Doch ob man sie halten und beherrschen konnte, dass stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Nur starke Zauberer wagten es, ein magisches Wesen zu beschwören, um es sich untertan zu machen. Denn wenn der Rufende zu schwach war, konnte das gerufene Wesen dessen Kraft leicht übernehmen und den Zauberer dabei sogar töten. Die Erfahrung zeigte, dass sich magische Wesen nur sehr ungern beschwören ließen. Doch da allein der Wille des Rufenden ausreichte, das Ritual in Gang zu bringen, konnten sich die Wesen dem Sog niemals entziehen. War der Zauberer aber zu schwach, das Wesen zu beherrschen, lehnte dieses sich natürlich auf und vernichtete meist den potentiellen Meister. Dadurch konnte das Wesen dann zwar nicht mehr in die reale Welt übertreten, aber es war wieder frei in seine Heimat zurück zu kehren.

Doch hier war etwas anderes geschehen. Dumbledore hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Magnus Verletzungen von dem Kampf mit einer viel zu starken Kreatur verursacht worden waren, die der Auror einfach nicht beherrschen konnte. Doch im Gegenteil, das Wesen war niemals richtig gerufen worden. Da aber allein der Wille zur Beschwörung ausreichte, um das Ritual zu vollziehen, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Das Wesen musste ungeheuer mächtig sein, so mächtig, dass es sich sogar gegen eine magische Beschwörung wehren konnte – etwas, was noch nie geschehen war.

Das war es, was Dumbledore über Magnus erneute Bitte, an einem Beschwörungs-Ritual teilzunehmen, nachdenken ließ. Beim ersten Mal hatte sich Dumbledore geweigert und Magnus hatte seinen Plan ohne Hilfe nur mit einigen anderen Auroren durchgeführt und die Strafe für sein voreiliges Handeln auch erhalten. Doch in den vergangenen drei Wochen, in denen die Teilnehmer des Rituals allesamt in St. Mungos gesund gepflegt worden waren, hatte Voldemort eine beängstigende Aktivität an den Tag gelegt und Dumbledore immer wieder daran zweifeln lassen, ob sie den Lord überhaupt noch besiegen konnten.

Harry hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und sprach nur noch das nötigste mit ihm. Seit jenem Vorfall mit Narzissa Malfoy kümmerten er, Hermine und Ron sich nur noch um Draco und ignorierten den Orden fast völlig. Harry schien alle Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben, den alten Feind doch noch besiegen zu können und auch Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass ihm langsam die Ideen ausgingen.

Magnus' Plan war der erste gute Einfall seit langem gewesen und Dumbledore fragte sich, ob er vor drei Wochen nicht doch hätte zustimmen sollen, seine Macht für das Ritual zur Verfügung zu stellen. Doch dann war es zu spät gewesen. Und da niemand wusste, wie Magnus die Beschwörungsformel aufgebaut hatte, konnte auch niemand das Ritual nachvollziehen oder sogar wiederholen.

Doch nun wollte der Auror einen zweiten Versuch starten und Dumbledore überlegte immer noch ob er dieses Mal nicht zustimmen und sogar selbst teilnehmen sollte. Wenn seine Überlegungen stimmten, dann war diese Kreatur alt und mächtig und es konnte sich lohnen, sie zu rufen und kontrollieren zu können. Vielleicht hatten sie dann endlich eine Chance gegen Voldemort, denn momentan waren sie eindeutig in die Verteidigerposition gedrängt und konnten nichts tun. Sie konnten nur warten bis der Lord erneut zuschlug, um dann darauf zu reagieren. Das war keine Lage, die lange beibehalten werden konnte. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, stand die Welt der Zauberer und auch die Muggelwelt am Abgrund und nicht einmal ein Harry Potter konnte sie dann noch retten.

Was, wenn diese magische Kreatur ihre letzte Chance war? Dumbledore würde sich ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn er diese Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ und ihnen dann nichts mehr helfen konnte. Wenn sie untergehen und verlieren sollten, wollte er wenigstens sicher sein, alles getan zu haben, um dieses Ende zu verhindern.

Entschlossen blieb Dumbledore stehen und warf den langen Zipfel seiner Schlafmütze zurück. Im Nachthemd setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann einige Briefe an die Ordensmitglieder und wichtige Personen zu schreiben, die im Kommenden bedeutsam werden konnten. Und er lud Magnus ebenfalls zum nächsten Treffen ein.

Sie würden das Ritual wiederholen und Magnus durfte sogar erneut den Vorsitz führen und als Rufender in den Ritualkreis treten, sollte er das noch wünschen. Der Mann war nach dem Ritual unglaublich verängstigt gewesen, doch er war niemand, der sich von derartigen Gefühlen aufhalten ließ. Aber wenn die Beschwörung gut genug vorbereitet war, konnte dieses Mal nicht wieder ein solches Desaster entstehen. Wenn genügend mächtige Zauberer an dem Ritual teilnahmen, konnten sie den Geist rufen und auch hier halten, indem sie ihre Macht dem Rufenden liehen. Beim letzten Mal waren nur zweitklassige Auroren daran beteilig gewesen, doch das würde sich ändern. Dieses Mal würde die Elite diese Beschwörung durchführen, denn wenn der Geist so mächtig war, wie Dumbledore vermutete, dann konnten sie das Ritual nur dadurch erfolgreich beenden.

Und vielleicht hatten sie durch diese Kreatur endlich eine neue Waffe gegen Voldemort in der Hand.

-+-+-+-+-+

Es war Neumond. Die Nacht war noch immer heiß und die Zauberer schwitzten unter ihren weiten Gewändern nur noch mehr. Der Tag war für den ausklingenden Sommer eigentlich viel zu heiß gewesen und die Schüler hatten sich unter den neidischen Blicken der Lehrer am See abgekühlt. Das Treffen des Phönixordens und der Auroren des Ministeriums für Zauberei war dadurch jedoch nicht beeinflusst worden. In einer geheimen Halle, tief unter den Mauern Hogwarts hatten die Zauberer letzte Einzelheiten besprochen und die Positionen jedes einzelnen noch einmal abgesprochen. Und nun waren sie unterwegs in den verbotenen Wald um das Ritual erneut durchzuführen, welches vor dreieinhalb Wochen so kläglich gescheitert war. Wieder führte Magnus Zauberer zu einem Ritualplatz, doch dieses Mal wusste er, dass es gelingen musste, denn Dumbledore und all seine mächtigen Gefolgsleute hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt.

Alle trugen weiße, wallende Roben mit alten Runensymbolen. Trotz der Hitze, die auch jetzt in der Dunkelheit noch herrschte, waren diese traditionellen Gewänder nötig, um das Ritual durchführen zu können.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Fußmarsch – da man auf den Grounds und im verbotenen Wald nicht apparieren konnte – erreichte die Gruppe aus 77 Männern und Frauen den alten, verwitterten Ritualplatz mitten im Herzen des Waldes. Dumbledore hatte eigens für diesen Zweck die Erlaubnis der Zentauren und der anderen heimischen magischen Völker eingeholt, ihre Gebiete durchqueren und diesen Platz nutzen zu dürfen.

Weitere 2 Stunden vergingen, bevor alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, der Ritualkreis mit magischen Zeichen begrenzt worden war und jeder die nötige Konzentration erreicht hatte, um das Kommende zu überstehen, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Ein Ritual an sich war schon eine heikle Angelegenheit und durfte nicht leichtfertig ausgeführt werden, doch eine Beschwörung dieser Größenordnung war unendlich gefährlicher. Angesichts der Macht, die die magische Kreatur scheinbar besaß, war es wichtig, so viele Zauberer wie möglich bei dem Ritual dabeizuhaben. 77 war eine traditionelle Zahl, die bei einem offenbar so mächtigen Wesen nicht unterschritten werden durfte. Doch das bedeutete auch, dass sich jeder der Männer und Frauen auf den anderen blind verlassen können musste. Während dieser Beschwörung sandten die Zauberer ihre Kräfte über mehrere Zwischenpersonen als Sammelpunkte bis zu dem Rufenden, der das Ritual leitete und die Kreatur beschwor. Praktisch waren sie dann nicht 77 Zauberer, sondern ein einziges Wesen und jeder konnte in die Welt des anderen in begrenztem Maße eindringen. Wenn auch nur einer in der Konzentration nachließ und den Fluss der Magie unterbrach, war nicht nur das Ritual und damit der Rufende gefährdet, sondern auch jeder andere. Es gab Fälle, wo Zauberer den Verstand verloren hatten oder in einer apathischen Starre für immer gefangen waren und nicht mehr in die Realität zurück fanden.

Also war Vorsicht geboten und jedem der Zauberer war das bekannt. Dumbledore blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um bevor er sich konzentrierte. Um ihn standen die Professoren von Hogwarts, allen voran Minerva, Severus und Remus, der seit vier Wochen wieder unterrichtete. Daneben gab es noch die Mitglieder des Ordens wie Molly und Arthur, Bill, Charlie und Fred und George – zu Mollys Leidwesen. Weiterhin Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moodey und viele andere, die der Schulleiter schon jahrelang zu seinen Freunden zählte. Außerdem erkannte er noch einige der Auroren, doch viele waren ihm auch nicht bekannt. Diese waren durch Magnus oder Mad-Eye Moodeys Initiative hier. Aber alle waren sie mächtige Magier. Das hier konnte also nicht schief gehen. Denn egal, wie mächtig das Wesen war, was auf die Beschwörung reagieren würde, sie hatten Vorkehrungen getroffen, um ein erneutes Weigern gegen das Ritual zu verhindern und dadurch musste die Kreatur zwangsläufig zu ihnen gerufen werden. Und sie waren sicher mächtig genug das Wesen so lange im Bannkreis zu halten, bis ein Vertrag geschlossen wurde um es in ihre Pläne einzubinden. Und es sollte ja ein Wesen des Lichts sein, also würde es ihnen hoffentlich freiwillig helfen, sah es erst einmal, wer es da beschworen hatte. Sicher hatte die Kreatur sich beim ersten Mal nur gewehrt, weil sie nicht wusste, wer sie gerufen hatte. Doch dieses Mal würden sie sicher Erfolg haben.

Nach Minuten der Stille begannen die ersten Zauberer ihre Arme in die Richtung zu strecken, in die ihr nächster Partner stand, der ihre Magie auffing. Als der äußerste Kreis aus 19 Zauberern ihre Macht völlig gebündelt hatte, sandten sie diese in den nächsten, inneren Kreis aus 17 Zauberern. Diese fingen die Macht auf, fügten ihre eigene hinzu und bündelten sie erneut. Dann folgten der dritte Kreis mit 13 und der vierte Kreis mit 11 Zauberern. Somit bündelte eine immer kleinere Zahl an Zauberern und Hexen eine immer größere Macht und sandte sie weiter in einen fünften Kreis aus nur noch 7 Zauberern. Diese schickten die Magie in den sechsten Kreis zu 5 Zauberern und diese sandten sie wiederum zu 3 weiteren im siebten Kreis. Währen die Zauberer in ihrer Konzentration in der Lage gewesen, diesen Magiefluss zu sehen, hätten sie die Linien und Wellen beobachten können, die von einem zum anderen gingen und immer dicker wurden, je näher sie zum Zentrum der 7 Kreise kamen. In den letzten, innersten Kreisen mussten somit die mächtigsten Zauberer stehen, die in der Lage waren, eine solche Menge an Magie auszuhalten und weiterzuleiten, ohne zusammen zu brechen. Das war die Aufgabe der Ordensmitglieder. Die letzten drei Zauberer – Remus, Severus und Mad-Eye Moodey – schickten diesen Schwall an Magie direkt zu Dumbledore, der in einem abgegrenzten Kreis aus magischen Runen und Symbolen in ihrer Mitte stand. Sie hätten die Macht auch direkt auf Magnus leiten können, doch erstens währen es dann nur 76 Zauberer gewesen, was die magischen Zahlen durcheinander gebracht hätte und zweitens brauchte der Auror alle Konzentration die er besaß, um die Beschwörung durchzuführen. Da konnte er sich nicht auch noch darauf konzentrieren, von drei unterschiedlichen Seiten Magie weitergeleitet zu bekommen. Dies übernahm Dumbledore für ihn. So stand der Schulleiter zwar auch innerhalb des Bannkreises, in dem dann das Wesen gerufen werden würde, doch sein Extrakreis würde verhindern, dass die Kreatur ihn angreifen konnte. Magnus war der Einzige, der unmittelbar in Gefahr schwebte, wenn sie das Wesen doch nicht beherrschen konnten. Doch angesichts der Macht, die Dumbledore nun in den Händen hielt, glaubte er das nicht. Sie wären jetzt sogar mächtig genug, Voldemort aufzuhalten, doch leider ließ sich eine solche magische Verbindung nicht lang genug aufrecht erhalten, um damit einen Kampf zu bestreiten. Und es dauerte auch viel zu lange, bis sie soweit wären wie jetzt – in der Zeit hätte der Lord sie schon längst getötet. Denn im Unterschied zu jedem magisch beschworenen Wesen konnte ein Zauberer die Bannkreise leicht überqueren. Nur eine beschworene Kreatur war darin gefangen, bis sie einen Vertrag einging, den Rufenden vernichtet oder die magischen Begrenzungssymbole zerstört hatte.

Doch das war nichts, worum er sich jetzt Gedanken machen musste. Seine Aufgabe war einzig und allein, die Magie der 75 anderen Zauberer und seine eigene an Magnus weiter zu leiten, damit dieser das Ritual beginnen konnte und so streckte auch Dumbledore die Arme aus und richtete sie gegen den Auror.

Sekundenlang stand die Zeit auf der Lichtung still und kein Lüftchen regte sich. Magnus empfing die Macht der anderen Zauberer und spürte wohl zum ersten Mal überhaupt, was Macht bedeutete. Doch er erinnerte sich sofort an seine Aufgabe und begann mit der Formel.

„Geister der Zeit, Wesen der Unendlichkeit. Herrscher über Tiefe, Dunkelheit und Licht. Erhört das Flehen und sendet den Geist, der nötig ist. Der Zweck ist euch bekannt, die Aufgabe ist von euch gestellt. Sucht nach dem Wesen des Lichts, welches ich begehre und um welches ich euch bitte. Allmächtige Herrscher erhört mein Ersuchen und gewährt mir eure Gnade. Bei den alten Göttern, sendet das Wesen des Lichts!"

Dumbledore hörte die Formel zum ersten Mal und wunderte sich, wie bei solch allgemein gehaltenen Worten eine Beschwörung überhaupt funktionieren konnte. Doch als die Nebel dichter wurden und pure Magie die Männer und Frauen umgab, da wussten sie, dass das Ritual begonnen hatte. Etwas wurde gerufen.

-+-+-+-+

Yuugi schlenderte gedankenverloren durch den Park auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Vorlesung von Professor Kyo war mal wieder ewig gegangen und so war er schon eine Stunde zu spät, obwohl er seinem Großvater versprochen hatte, ihm nach der Uni im Shop zu helfen. Doch der alte Mann wusste so viel über Imothep, seine Erfindungen und die Architektur der Pyramiden, dass selbst Yami immer wieder ins Staunen geriet. So hatten nicht nur sie die Zeit während Kyos Erzählungen vergessen und jetzt war es schon 11 Uhr durch. Eigentlich höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. O-jii-san wollte heute noch irgendetwas Wichtiges erledigen und irgendjemand musste ja auf den Laden aufpassen. Doch Yuugi hatte nicht wirklich Elan sich zu beeilen. Es hatte nicht sooo wichtig geklungen.

/Und hast du gewusst, dass die Einbalsamierung so funktioniert. Ich meine, es in Büchern zu lesen, ist hilfreicher als das abergläubische Wissen, was mir früher erzählt wurde. Aber jemanden zu treffen, der dabei gewesen ist...nicht einmal die Pharaonen durften den Hohepriestern dabei zusehen./ Yami war noch immer fasziniert und erschüttert zugleich. Immerhin wusste er, dass dies auch mit seinem Körper vor 3000 Jahren geschehen war und das war gleichzeitig makaber und beeindruckend.

‚Auf ein solches Erlebnis kann ich aber gut und gerne verzichten. Wenn ich mir vorstelle... das Gehirn durch die Nase...' Yuugi stockte und schlang trotz der sommerlichen Hitze fröstelnd die Arme um den schlanken Körper. Nein, dass wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, zumal auch ihm die Tatsache nicht aus dem Kopf ging, dass das früher mit Yamis Körper ...

Nein, Stopp. ‚Ich denk lieber nicht dran.'

Yami lachte leise in seinen Gedanken. /Ach Hikari, du bist in solchen Sachen ziemlich empfindlich. Ich war doch schon tot und meine Seele war im Puzzle. Und wie Kyo sagte, es ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Glaubens. Die Aufnahme der Seele in das Reich der Toten ist nicht möglich, wenn der Körper nicht für den Übertritt vorbereitet wird. Ich habe diesen Teil nur nie erleben können, weil meine Seele in das Puzzle gesperrt wurde – oder vielmehr, weil ich sie selbst darin versiegelte./

‚Das klingt fast so, als würdest du es bereuen.' Yuugis Stimme klang neutral, doch Yami erkannte die Stimmung seiner lichten Hälfte augenblicklich und schlang warme Arme um dessen Seele.

/Nicht im Geringsten. Jedes Leben – ob im Totenreich oder als Wiedergeburt – wäre trostlos ohne dich. Ich habe lange warten müssen, doch die Zeit hat sich gelohnt und ich wurde reicher beschenkt, als ich je zu träumen wagte. Und wenn ich je vor der Wahl stünde, meinen Platz bei den Göttern einzunehmen oder bei dir zu bleiben, würde ich immer wieder dich wählen. Ich liebe dich, Hikari. Zweifle nie daran./

Yuugi erwiderte die warme Umarmung. ‚Du hast es mir ja schon damals bewiesen, als du dich für mich und gegen deine Vergangenheit entschieden hast. Ich vergesse das nie. Und ich bin jeden Augenblick dankbar für das Geschenk der Götter, was sie mir durch dich bescherten.'

Sekundenlang waren ihre Seelen so eng wie schon lange nicht mehr und wahrscheinlich war das ihre Rettung. Denn als der Angriff erfolgte, schob sich eine Nebelwand blitzschnell zwischen sie beide, doch wären sie in ihren eigenen Seelenräumen gewesen, wären sie noch viel weiter getrennt worden. So lag nur eine dünne Schicht zwischen ihnen, doch diese war pure Macht und hätte auch 200 Kilometer dick sein können, statt 2 cm.

Der erste Schock lähmte sowohl Yuugi als auch Yami völlig und das wurde ihnen beinahe zum Verhängnis. Sie hatten seit dem Angriff vor mehr als drei Wochen in ständiger Angst gelebt, sich erneut verteidigen zu müssen. Doch je mehr Zeit vergangen war, ohne Gefahr zu bringen, desto sorgloser waren sie unbewusst geworden. Sicher standen ihre Schutzschilde nach wie vor – auch jetzt noch – doch die Macht konnte sie mühelos getrennt halten und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie angesichts des warnungslosen Überfalls nicht einmal bei höchster Wachsamkeit etwas tun können, um die fremde Macht abzuwehren.

Und der Angriff war auch so ganz anders als der erste. Mächtiger, aggressiver, unbarmherziger und schneller, viel schneller. Damals hatte sich ein Ring aus Nebel um ihren Körper gelegt und lange Finger hatten sich von beiden Seiten nur langsam auf sie zu bewegt, um sich zwischen ihnen zu vereinigen und sie zu trennen. Damals hatte die Stimme, deren Worte sie nicht verstanden Yuugi nur so sehr verwirrt, dass er sekundenlang vor Angst Yami zu verlieren hilflos und angreifbar war. Doch sie hatten sich mit Fallen- und Schutzzaubern auf einen weiteren Angriff vorbereitet und geglaubt, alles zurückschlagen zu können, was da kommen konnte. Oh sicher, verwirrt und verängstigt waren jetzt weder Yuugi noch der Pharao. Doch dieses Mal hatte sich die Trennwand innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zwischen sie geschoben und war um vieles mächtiger als zuvor. Sie waren beide von diesem Nebel umgeben und keiner ihrer Zauber schien etwas zu bewirken. Beide kämpften sie mit allem was sie hatten gegen die fremde Macht, doch bis auf leichte Schlieren im Nebel bewegte sich absolut nichts. Und dann kam die Stimme. Erst fern, dann undeutlich – unverständlich. Doch dann war es wie ein Orkan, der sie beinahe taub werden ließ.

„Bei den alten Göttern, sendet das Wesen des Lichts!"

Yuugi krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren. Der Schrei war machtvoll, drängend und traf ihn wie ein Messerhieb mitten ins Herz.

Yami hörte die Worte weniger deutlich, litt aber mit Yuugi, denn ihre Seelen waren noch immer miteinander verbunden. Er spürte Yuugis Schmerz und erkannte überdeutlich, dass diese Worte nur Yuugi galten. Jemand wollte seinen Hikari.

Gerade als ihn diese Erkenntnis erreichte, spürte Yami den Sog, der ihn von Yuugi fortzerrte. Und Yuugi spürte ebenfalls einen Sog – fort von der Trennwand, fort von Yami und hin zu einem undeutlichen Ziel – zu der rufenden Stimme. Die Kraft war unerbittlich und Yuugi brauchte all seine Stärke, um nicht augenblicklich davon getrieben zu werden. Angst und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Er wollte nicht dort hin. Er wollte der Stimme nicht folgen, egal wie drängend und unwiderstehlich der Ruf war. Denn es bedeutete, dass er von Yami getrennt werden würde. Aber niemand durfte sie trennen. Wieso konnte er sich dagegen nicht wehren?

‚Yami, Yami!'

Immer wieder rief Yuugi den Namen des anderen und versuchte dessen Seele zu spüren. Doch Yamis Rufe kamen wie aus weiter Ferne und seine Gedanken waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Doch dann erhaschte Yuugi durch eine etwas dünnere Schicht in der Nebelwand, die sie trennte, einen Blick auf Yami, der verzweifelt alle Macht einsetzte, um diese verdammte Mauer zu brechen und Yuugi zu erreichen. Und plötzlich kehrte Yuugis Entschlossenheit zurück. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemand durfte sie trennen.

„Sendet das Wesen des Lichts!"

Die Stimme wiederholte sich, doch Yuugi beachtete den Schmerz nicht, den die Worte erneut verursachten. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf die Nebelwand und schickte Magie um Magie, Fluch um Fluch gegen die Barriere. Alle Zauber, die er von Yami und durch die vielen Duelle im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte, setzte er hier ein. Zwar kämpfte er nun nicht mit Karten, doch er wusste aus Erfahrung wie mächtig seine Sprüche dennoch waren. Anfangs passierte zwar nichts, doch dann begann der Nebel leicht zu wallen und sich zu bewegen, bis heftige Schlieren entstanden, ähnlich der, durch die Yuugi Yami zuvor gesehen hatte. Immer öfter konnten beide einen Blick auf den anderen erhaschen und jeder Augenkontakt, jeder Blick schürte mehr Hoffnung, trieb sie zu noch größerer Anstrengung an.

Yami stemmte sich verzweifelt gegen den immer mächtiger werdenden Sog, der ihn von der Barriere und Yuugi fortreißen wollte. Zwar verpuffte all seine Macht scheinbar wie ein Nichts an der umgebenden Nebelwand, doch je mehr Schattenmagie er gegen den Nebel warf, der Yuugi und ihn trennte, desto durchsichtiger wurde die Wand. Yami wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie mächtig der Angreifer sein musste, wenn seine Magie nichts gegen diesen ausrichten konnte. War das noch derselbe Feind, wie vor drei Wochen? Damals hatten sie die fremde Macht doch mühelos vertreiben können! Doch viel wichtiger war, dass seine Macht ausreichte, um wenigstens die Trennwand zwischen seinem Geliebten und sich zu destabilisieren. Ihre Bindung war scheinbar mächtig genug, um den Feind wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Sie durften nicht getrennt werden. Und tatsächlich wurde die trennende Schicht immer dünner und irgendwann konnte Yami sein Licht vollständig sehen. Jetzt konnten sie ihre Angriffe koordinieren und griffen nur noch einen Punkt an und das ununterbrochen.

Noch immer riefen beide den Namen des anderen, doch jetzt war es kein Flehen und keine Panik, sondern ein Versprechen. Sie würden sich nicht trennen lassen!

Und dann zerbrach die Barriere und der Nebel wich zurück. Ohne zu zögern strebten Yami und Yuugi aufeinander zu und umarmten sich fest. Ihr Schutzschild stabilisierte sich und wurde mächtiger durch ihre gemeinsame Macht. Der Sog wurde kurz abgeschwächt und beide wähnten sich auf der sicheren Seite. Doch dann erklang erneut die Stimme, lauter und drängender als zuvor.

„Das Wesen des Lichts! Sendet es jetzt! Ich erflehe es!"

Augenblicklich erhob sich ein Orkan aus Licht und Nebel, dem die beiden Seelen nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Yuugi wurde aus Yamis Umarmung gerissen und schoss davon, bevor Yami irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Doch er selbst wurde daran gehindert, Yuugi zu folgen. Magie um Magie, Fluch um Fluch schickte der Pharao der fremden Macht entgegen und endlich gelang es ihm, dem Sog zu trotzen und Yuugi zu folgen.

/Hikari, Yuugi!/ Den Namen seines Geliebten immer wieder wie ein Gebet schreiend, eilte Yami auf den anderen zu, wehrte den Sog ein ums andere Mal ab und kam – nach Stunden, wie es schien – endlich in Yuugis Nähe. Dieser hatte seine eigenen Kräfte zu nutzen versucht, um sich zu stoppen und näher zu Yami zu bringen, doch er war nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Noch immer trieb er durch eine Röhre aus Nebel, Schatten und Bewegung dahin und Yami kam nur unendlich langsam näher.

Und immer wieder erklang die Stimme und verbot dem Pharao zu folgen.

„Nur die Seele des Lichts. Niemand sonst. Ich erlaube es nicht."

Yuugi schrie verzweifelt gegen den Sog. ‚Nicht! Wir gehören zusammen! Wir folgen euch nicht. Niemals!' Doch er erreichte nichts.

Irgendwann war Yamis Hand nur noch Zentimeter von seiner eigenen entfernt und sie trieben weiter durch den Raum aus Nebel und Dunkelheit.

„Nur die Seele des Lichts. Ich erflehe es!"

Yami streckte sich weiter zu Yuugi, doch noch immer erreichte er den anderen nicht. Millimeter trennten sie. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Anstrengung standen in Yuugis Augen, doch noch immer konnten sie einander nicht berühren. Ewigkeiten des Kampfes vergingen und die Stimme wurde lauter und drängender. Und irgendwann erkannten beide, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten. Diese fremde Macht war zu stark, der Sog verhinderte eine wirksame Verteidigung. Yuugi hatte keine Wahl als dem Ruf zu folgen. Das hier war so viel mächtiger als der erste Angriff. Dieses Mal konnten sie nicht siegen.

Verzweifelt rief Yuugi nach Yami, doch dieser konnte nichts tun. Er war ebenso ein Opfer wie sein Geliebter. Sie waren hilflos.

Eine erneute Welle aus Macht versuchte Yami zurückzudrängen, doch Yuugi schrie verzweifelt auf.

‚Nicht allein! Wir trennen uns nicht. Nur gemeinsam.'

Wie durch ein Wunder antwortete die Stimme zum ersten Mal direkt, als habe sie Yuugis Worte vernommen. „Nein. Niemand sonst. Nur die Seele des Lichts. Nichts anderes darf hindurch." Die Macht in der Stimme war allumfassend und unerbittlich, doch gerade das gab beiden noch einmal Kraft. Wenn sie sich dem Sog schon nicht entziehen konnten, dann würden sie eben gemeinsam gehen.

Yami würde Yuugi nie wieder allein lassen und das gleiche galt umgekehrt. Wie mächtig der Feind auch war, nichts konnte, durfte sie trennen. Und so bäumten sich beide erneut gegen die Macht auf und endlich, endlich schloss sich die Lücke. Ihre Finger überwanden die letzten Millimeter und dann berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen.

Ihre Hände verflochten sich, ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander und ihre Seelen umarmten sich mit der Macht der Verzweiflung. Und die Stimme verstummte, als sei sie zufrieden.

Der Sog wurde stärker, je schwächer ihre Gegenwehr wurde, denn beide wussten, dass sie nicht mehr die Kraft für eine wirkungsvolle Abwehr hatten. Und dann plötzlich war es vorbei.

Sie spürten ihren Körper wieder, sahen Licht von hunderten Kerzen um sie herum und die Sonne ging zwischen Bäumen auf.

Instinktiv errichteten beide ihre Schutzschilde und sandten Verteidigungszauber blindlings um sich her. Sofort folgte eine Reaktion, denn ein schwerer Körper stürzte neben ihnen zu Boden, doch beide hatten keine Zeit, darauf zu achten.

Die Hand schon auf dem Weg zu ihren Duellkarten, erstarrten beide angesichts der Männer und Frauen in weißen Gewändern, die dem Mittelalter entsprungen schienen. Doch wie lächerlich die Roben und besonders die Hüte auch wirkten, die Holzstäbe in den Händen der anderen taten es definitiv nicht. Überdeutlich spürten Yami und Yuugi die Macht, die von diesen unscheinbaren Stäben ausgingen und sie registrierten, dass diese seltsamen Waffen alle nur auf sie gerichtet waren.

* * *

Fertig! Für heute zumindest. Und wie findet ihrs? Last n Review da!

/knuddel/ Fly


	3. Ankunft

Siegel der Schatten

Hey ein neues Pitel...pünktlich zum neuen Jahr!!! Tadaaaaa

Und nun sind Yami und Yuugi andlich in Hogwarts angekommen...

Zu den Reviews:

TC2509: Danke für das Kompliment. /zurückflausch/Kuchen mampf...Glühwein dazustell/

MagicianMana: Tja sauer sein...sie haben anderes zu tun.../g/

Annuket: Ah ja...Warte mal, das heißt Seth ist an seinem eigenen Samen gestorben???.../kopfkratz/ Die spinnen die Ägypter! Aber immerhin waren die Götter auch Schwul, das ist ja schon mal was! Und was die Vorgeschichte betrifft, mein Beta nervt mich auch immer, aber die existiert nur bei mir im Kopf. Die wir erst später erklärt, sonst ist es ja zu langweilig. Ich lass euch ein wenig raten.

Lilly: ähm...schau dir meine anderen Fics nur oberflächlich an und du wirst merken, dass Harry x Draco mein lieblingspairing ist. Das heißt, da gibt's nix zu überlegen. Das ist so und bleibt so! Was hättest du dir vorgestellt...doch sicher nix Heteroes? Harry x Snape und Ron x Blaise? Nee, das passt nich...Sorry. Damit musst du leider leben. Ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter mit/fleh/

So nun geht's los!

Siegel der Schatten

3. Ankunft

Irgendetwas lief absolut falsch! Dumbledore spürte es vom ersten Augenblick an und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde das Gefühl klarer. Doch es war zu spät für Bedenken. Sie hatten mit dem Ritual begonnen und mussten es nun auch beenden, oder Magnus würde erneut verletzt werden und mit ihm viele andere der beteiligten Zauberer. Und in Anbetracht der Macht, die sie hier freigesetzt hatten, blieb gar keine andere Wahl, als das zu Ende zu bringen, was sie begonnen hatten.

Nachdem die Beschwörungsformel gesprochen und der Kontakt hergestellt worden war, hatte Dumbledore noch geglaubt, dass alles so funktionieren würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Er spürte über die Verbindung mit Magnus, wie mächtig das gerufene Wesen sein musste und frohlockte sekundenlang angesichts der bloßen Möglichkeiten, die damit eröffnet wurden. Doch dann war die erste Welle purer Macht gegen ihre Schutzschilde gerast und hatte sich an den Bannkreisen gebrochen. Dieses Wesen war nicht nur mächtig, es war die ultimative Kraft!

Dumbledores Zweifel hatten ihn augenblicklich überschwemmt. Wie konnten sie sich anmaßen, ein solches Wesen auch nur rufen, geschweige denn beherrschen zu wollen? Dagegen waren sie nichts!

Doch dann schöpfte der Schulleiter neue Hoffnung. Je öfter die Kreatur ihre Macht aussandte, desto mehr wurden die Schutzzauber in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, doch sie hielten. Kein einziger brach. Vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Chance?

Aber das Ritual zog sich Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde und nichts geschah. Magnus kämpfte mit dem Wesen und rief immer wieder nach ihm, doch es gehorchte nicht sofort, obwohl es das hätte tun müssen. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte die Macht an ihren Bannkreisen aufgehalten werden, aber der Sog des Rufes abgeblockt werden? Was war das für ein fremdes Wesen? Je mehr Zeit verging, desto stärker wurden die Zweifel. Was taten sie hier eigentlich?

Wenn das so weiter ging, hatten sie nicht mehr genug Kraft, die Kreatur zu halten und den Vertrag zu schließen, wenn sie sie überhaupt bis in die reale Welt rufen konnten. Schon jetzt waren die meisten der Auroren erschöpft und auch er selbst spürte, dass er nicht ewig so weiter machen konnte.

Magnus musste das ebenfalls erkennen, denn seine Stimme wurde immer drängender und er rief gegen den Nebel immer öfter: „Das Wesen des Lichts! Sendet es jetzt. Ich erflehe es."

Doch nichts geschah, jedenfalls nichts, was für den Schulleiter offensichtlich zu erkennen war. Doch dann änderte sich etwas. Durch die Verbindung mit Magnus spürten sie, wie etwas kam. Doch es war nicht allein. Nutze ein Dämon die offene Verbindung?

Magnus schickte alle Macht, um das unerwünschte Wesen zurückzuhalten, doch es schien sehr stark zu sein. War es angelockt worden, weil die Verbindung schon Stunden bestand, oder war es die ganze Zeit da gewesen und wollte nun den immer schwächer werdenden Widerstand nutzen um selbst mit überzutreten. Magnus verbot dem Dämon immer wieder, näher zu kommen, doch er gab nicht auf.

Und schließlich bäumten sich sowohl das Wesen des Lichts, welches gerufen worden war, als auch die unerwünschte Kreatur in letztes Mal auf und auch Magnus schickte all seine Macht letzterem entgegen. Und plötzlich war da nur noch ein Geist.

Wieder regte sich leiser Zweifel in den Zauberern, doch Magnus fand auch nach wiederholtem Suchen kein Echo des zweiten Wesens. Offenbar war er tatsächlich zurückgedrängt worden. Und auch der Widerstand der beschworenen Kreatur ließ nach und der Sog des Rufes zog sie unerbittlich zu ihnen.

Dann erschien in einer Explosion aus Licht endlich ein Schemen und nur Sekunden später brach Magnus zusammen. Im gleichen Augenblick erkannte Dumbledore, dass sein Instinkt ihn von Anfang an nicht getrogen hatte. Dieses Ritual war tatsächlich von Beginn an falsch gewesen. Was auch immer da erschienen war, das hatten sie nicht gerufen. Schon allein, dass die Beschwörung nicht sofort funktioniert hatte, war ein deutliches Zeichen gewesen. Doch was der Schulleiter und die anderen Zauberer nun sahen, bewies, dass nichts so war, wie es sein sollte.

Ohne zu zögern zogen alle Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe und machten sich zur Verteidigung bereit. Mit Magnus Zusammenbrechen hatten sie ihre Kräfte wieder zurück bekommen und konnten sich nun völlig auf das konzentrieren, was da angekommen war.

Die schwebenden Ritualkerzen, die den äußersten Kreis umgaben, flackerten unruhig und zwischen den Bäumen ging eine blutrote Sonne auf und kündigte den neuen Tag an. Und noch immer standen die 76 Zauberer mit erhobenen Waffen auf der Lichtung und Stille herrschte ringsum. Keine der beiden Parteien wagte sich zu bewegen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

‚YAMI'

/YUUGI/

Ihre Stimmen hallten fast panisch durch das Puzzle, doch ihre Gebete wurden erhört. Unwichtig war der Mann, der zu ihren Füßen lag, unwichtig die Männer und Frauen, die sie noch immer mit den seltsamen Waffen bedrohten. Einzig und allein der Gedanke, ihre andere Hälfte trotz des Kampfes möglicherweise verloren zu haben, beherrschte sie und entsprechend heftig war ihre Reaktion. Doch gleichzeitig mit Yamis Ruf erklang auch Yuugis und ihre Seelen atmeten unsagbar erleichtert und glücklich auf. Sie waren noch immer zusammen. Nichts hatte sie trennen können. Jetzt war alles nur noch halb so schlimm.

Yami schickte seinem Licht warme Gedanke der Erleichterung, der Freude und der Liebe und spürte die gleichen Gefühle zu ihm zurückkommen. Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, ohne das sie es bemerkten. Sie waren zusammen!

Jetzt war egal, wo sie hier waren, wer die Leute um sie waren, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatten sich nicht verloren.

„Re sei dank!" Beide dachten den Gedanken gleichzeitig, doch das Echo war nicht nur in ihrem Seelenraum zu hören, sondern drang sehr real an Yuugis Ohr und er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Hand schwebte nur Millimeter über den Karten an seiner Seite, doch der Schock lähmte seine Handlungen absolut.

Der junge Mann war gerade im Begriff gewesen, sich wieder der Bedrohung durch die fremden Menschen zuzuwenden, nun da geklärt worden war, dass er Yami noch immer bei sich hatte.

Doch nun war die Situation eine völlig andere und die potentiellen Feinde traten augenblicklich wieder in den Hintergrund und wurden bedeutungslos.

Yuugi kannte diese Stimme. Sie war der seinen so ähnlich und doch anders – tiefer und dunkler. Unendlich langsam drehte er sich zur Quelle des Echos um und erblickte ... sein Spiegelbild!

Minutenlang rührte sich keiner der beiden und sie waren nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, einen Gedanken zu denken. Das war unmöglich!

Und doch standen Yami und Yuugi sich einander gegenüber. Beide die Hand am Deck, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Staunen.

Yuugi verlor sich fast in diesen unglaublich dunklen, tiefen, karmesinroten Augen, das einzige, was sie beide auf Anhieb unterschied.

Sie hatten alles um sich her vergessen. Was zählte, waren nur sie beide, nur dieser Moment. Wortlos blickten sie sich an und eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. Sie taxierten einander, fanden die kleinen, feinen Unterschiede, die nur sie sahen – Yamis uralte Weisheit, sein Wissen, was sich in den Augen widerspiegelte. Yuugis Unschuld in dem tiefen Violett. Yamis Stärke und Selbstsicherheit, was sich in seiner ganzen Haltung ausdrückte, der Haltung eines Herrschers. Yuugis Stolz, durch das Wissen geboren, von Yami als dessen einziger Gefährte auserwählt worden zu sein. Das alles sahen sie und wussten, dass sie nicht vor einem Spiegel standen und ihnen ein grausamer Streich gespielt wurde.

Sie standen sich einander gegenüber, waren das Ebenbild des anderen, doch sie waren zwei unabhängige, verschiedene Individuen.

Unendlich vorsichtig – als könne dadurch ein Traum zerstört werden, um der bitteren Realität zu weichen – hoben beide erschreckend synchron die linke Hand und streckten sie ihrem Geliebten entgegen.

Die Finger berührten zart, ehrfürchtig über dieses Wunder die warme Haut, fuhren sanft über das Gesicht, zwirbelten eine blonde Haarsträhne und strichen sie aus den Augen, fuhren hinunter zu diesen unendlich weichen, unglaublich verführerischen Lippen, die sich verheißungsvoll leicht öffneten. Das Verlangen, diese Lippen zu küssen wurde drängender und Lust lief durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie wollten einander umarmen, sich berühren, eins werden, jetzt wo sie zwei waren. Doch sie kämpften noch damit, dieses Wunder überhaupt zu begreifen.

Ihre Hände wanderten tiefer, stoppten auf dem Herzen des anderen und spürten den schnellen, atemlosen Schlag, konnten das Leben beinahe körperlich durch die Adern fließen sehen. Lebendig, warm und kraftvoll.

Sie waren tatsächlich zwei! Die Erkenntnis überwältigte sie fast.

Was sie nie zu hoffen gewagt hatten, war tatsächlich eingetreten.

Yami besaß einen eigenen Körper!

Plötzlich entstand eine Bewegung neben ihnen und Yami und Yuugi reagierten trotz allem so, als wären sie noch im selben Körper gefangen. Ohne Nachzudenken drehten sie sich kampfbereit um und zogen jeder eine Karte aus ihrem Deck. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen, diese mit ihrer Schattenmagie zu aktivieren, erkannten sie, dass der alte Mann, der da auf sie zukam, keinen Angriff vorhatte. Er hielt zwar noch immer seine seltsame Stabwaffe in der Rechten, doch diese war gesenkt und seine ganze Haltung drückte Verwunderung und Verwirrung und nur noch ein gesundes Maß an Vorsicht angesichts einer unbekannten, schwer einschätzbaren Situation aus. Er war bereit sich zu verteidigen, doch er hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Angriffsabsicht. Seine Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern blickten die beiden gleichzeitig neugierig und irritiert an und keiner wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte.

Plötzlich stutzten Yuugi und Yami synchron und warfen sich einen schnellen, verblüfften Blick zu, wenn auch aus leicht unterschiedlichen Gründen.

‚Ich kann seine Aura lesen?', stellte Yuugi verblüfft fest.

Tatsächlich sahen sowohl Yuugi als auch der Pharao ein intensives, goldenes Leuchten, was den älteren Mann umgab. Leichte Schimmer von braun und schwarz durchzogen die Aura des Fremden und deuteten auf verborgene Geheimnisse aber auch auf überstandene Schicksalsschläge hin. Doch die warmen Farben überwogen und zeigten deutlich, dass der Mann vertrauenswürdig war und kein Feind sein konnte.

Doch viel mehr als dieses neue Wissen erschütterte die beiden jungen Männer die Erkenntnis, dass Yuugi die Aura des Mannes überhaupt lesen konnte. Das war es auch, was Yami so überraschte, der über ihre Seelenband Yuugis Erkenntnis und seine Überraschung spürte.

/Bis jetzt konnte nur ich das. Aber ich stimme deinem Eindruck des Mannes zu, wir können ihm trauen. Nur warum besitzt du jetzt die gleiche Fähigkeit wie ich, Hikari?/

‚Wie du? Nicht anstelle von dir? Wir wurden getrennt; wäre es da nicht logischer, dass wir jeder einen Teil deiner Macht besitzen? Yami, habe ich jetzt die gleichen Kräfte wie du oder greife ich auf deine zurück? Sind wir völlig getrennt oder nur körperlich? Was bedeutet das alles?' Der Junge war mehr als verwirrt und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seiner zweiten Hälfte. Das hier war zwar eine denkbar ungünstige Zeit für derartige Überlegungen, doch da waren so viele Fragen, die er alleine nicht beantworten konnte. Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

Yami spürte Yuugis Unsicherheit und Unruhe nur zu deutlich. Er war aber selbst zu aufgewühlt, um dem anderen mehr als tröstende Gedanken über ihre Verbindung zu senden. Das hatte sich immerhin nicht verändert. Wenigstens etwas.

Sie hatten schon oft gerätselt, ob Yamis Magie nun allein von ihm kam und wer nun eigentlich was nutzte. Sicher, solange sie im gleichen Körper steckten, war es egal, ob Yuugi die Schattenmagie auch rufen konnte, oder ob das Yami durch ihre Seelenverbindung tat und es nur so wirkte, als ob Yuugi der Urheber der Flüche war. Doch andererseits konnten sie innerhalb des Milleniumspuzzles jeder selbst Monster heraufbeschwören; das hatten sie oft genug getan ohne es in Frage zu stellen, um ihre Übungsduelle durchzuführen. Und auch bei dem vergangenen Kampf gegen das Ritual zu ihrer Beschwörung – wie sie nun angesichts der Männer und Frauen und der fremden, aber eindeutig magischen Symbole ahnten – hatten sie als einzelne Seelen gekämpft und doch jeder ihre eigene Magie besessen ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Anfangs hatten sie immer geglaubt, Yuugi besäße keine Magie, später waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass der Junge durch Yamis Anwesenheit dessen Kräfte mit nutzen konnte. Doch was bedeutete das nun? Hatte Yuugi eigene Fähigkeiten, die erst jetzt deutlich wurden, wo sie getrennt waren? Oder waren sie über ihre Magie noch immer eins? Diese Frage zu beantworten konnte wichtig sein, wollten sie sich vor Feinden wirksam schützen. Es war ein Unterschied, ob zwei Personen auf ein gemeinsames Energiereservoir zurückgreifen mussten, oder ob jeder seine eigene Machtquelle besaß. Manchmal entschied etwas derartiges über Leben und Tod.

/Wir werden jetzt wohl keine Antwort darauf finden, Aibou. Aber wir sollten der Sache nachgehen. Und vielleicht wissen die Fremden ja etwas, immerhin haben sie uns gerufen und nur ihres Rituals wegen haben wir zwei getrennte Körper. Sie scheinen mächtig zu sein. Sie werden mehr wissen/

Yami streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie Yuugi beruhigend auf die Schulter. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dies tun zu können und hatte sich immer nur auf beruhigende Gedanken beschränken müssen. Sein Licht jetzt körperlich berühren zu können, war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Schmetterlinge tanzten durch seinen Bauch und Yami wünschte sich und Yuugi ganz weit weg, wo niemand sie sah und wo sie dieses Wunder ausgiebig genießen konnten. Ein solches Geschenk war vielleicht nicht von Dauer.

Yuugi seufzte leise bei Yamis sanfter, fast scheuer Berührung, doch seine Worte ließen ihn in die Realität zurück finden. Die Fremden standen noch immer um sie herum. Zum ersten Mal nahm der Junge die Menschen bewusst war und versuchte sie einzuschätzen und ihre Gefährlichkeit abzuwägen. Dabei nutzte er automatisch seine Fähigkeit, Auren zu lesen, ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, woher sie nun kam, von Yami oder ihm selbst. Diese Fragen hatten wirklich Zeit bis später. Wichtig war das Hier und Jetzt.

Einige der Männer und Frauen sahen sehr erschöpft aus und sie hatten nicht wirklich die Kraft, ihre seltsamen Stäbe noch aufrecht zu halten. Die Fremden, die näher bei Yami und ihm standen, wirkten jedoch wacher, entschlossener und kräftiger. Ihre Aura war mächtig und stark, wohingegen die der äußeren nur ein schwaches Flimmern war.

Oft waren die Auren überwiegend hell, warm, von leuchtenden Gold-, Braun- und Rottönen und zeugten von guten Menschen, die es wert waren, Freund genannt zu werden. Doch einige Auren waren auch tiefdunkel, fast schwarz. Mehrere in der äußeren Reihe gehörten zu dieser Kategorie, aber auch die Auren der beiden Männer unmittelbar vor ihnen, neben dem alten Mann mit der so überaus warmen, freundlichen Aura, waren dunkel. Doch da war auch noch mehr. Bei dem einen schien des Schwarz einen hellen, verletzlichen, weißen Kern zu verbergen und bei dem anderen gab es Spuren von Gold, die sich durch das dunkle Grau zogen und theoretisch nicht passen konnten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Grau eigentlich gar keine vorherrschende Farbe in einer Aura sein durfte. Irgendwie war das alles seltsam.

Doch Yuugis Beobachtungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als der ältere Mann seine Waffe noch weiter senkte und mit ruhiger Stimme etwas fragte. Die Worte kamen den beiden Jungen bekannt vor und Yuugi war sicher, die Sprache zu kennen, doch er verstand dennoch nicht, was der Mann von ihm wollte. Als dieser dann einen Schritt in seine und Yamis Richtung machte, ohne den Kreis aus Symbolen zu verlassen, in dem er stand, da trat Yuugi dennoch alarmiert einen Schritt zurück. Trotz der Aura und des ganzen Verhaltens des Mannes konnte Yuugi nicht einfach so seine Vorsicht fallen lassen. Yami dachte ähnlich, denn er trat ebenfalls einen kleinen Schritt zurück, jedoch nur so viel, dass er sich nun vor Yuugi befand und seinen Geliebten notfalls beschützen konnte. Yuugi wollte darüber lächeln, denn das war so typisch für den Pharao, doch da berührte sein Fuß den Boden und er spürte augenblicklich die Macht aus seinem Körper fließen und nur noch Schwäche zurücklassend.

„Yami!" Sein erster Gedanke galt seinem Geliebten, doch seine Stimme war erschreckend leise und schwach, genauso wie er sich fühlte. Noch während ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass die Fremden sie vielleicht doch betrogen hatten und er versuchte, diese Vermutung mit den Auren die er beobachtet hatte in Einklang zu bringen, knickten seine Beine ein und Yuugi fiel langsam zu Boden. Alles wirkte unwirklich. Die Karte, die er zuvor gezogen hatte, fiel ihm aus den erschlafften Fingern und dann sah er nur noch die Baumwipfel und die Geräusche drangen wie durch Watte dumpf an sein Ohr. Aber er spürte Yamis starke Umarmung und das war alles, was zählte. Jetzt war alles gut.

Yami war bei ihm und mit diesem letzten Gedanken verlor Yuugi endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Yami spürte sofort, dass Yuugi in Gefahr war, doch sekundenlang wusste er nicht, woher diese Bedrohung kam, denn die Fremden hatten sich nicht gerührt, als er sich vor seinen Partner gestellt hatte.

Doch dann hörte er Yuugis schwaches Flüstern, drehte er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu dem anderen um und konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen und sanft zu Boden gleiten lassen. Dabei verließ auch er den Bannkreis und mit den letzten klaren Gedanken erkannte der Pharao, was hier wirklich geschah. Innerhalb dieses Kreises aus magischen Symbolen war eine solche Menge an Magie freigesetzt worden, dass auch nach Beendigung des Rituals noch genug übrig geblieben war. Yami hatte sich schon gewundert, warum er sich nicht so schwach fühlte, wie er es nach einem so anstrengenden Kampf gegen fremde Mächte und ein Beschwörungsritual hätte tun müssen. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren er und Yuugi nur durch die restliche Magie innerhalb des Kreises aufrecht gehalten worden und nun da sie die Grenze übertreten hatten, kehrte die ganze Schwäche und Erschöpfung zurück.

Mit dem Arm um Yuugis Schultern und der Gewissheit, dass es dem Geliebten gut ging und sie angesichts der Auren der Fremden nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebten, gab auch Yami der Schwäche seines Körpers nach. Ihre Schutzschilde waren zwar schwach, aber aktiv und würden sie bei Gefahr rechtzeitig warnen, doch vorerst mussten sie sich ausruhen. Er brach ohnmächtig über Yuugi zusammen und die Karte aus seinem Deck fiel ihm ebenfalls aus der Hand und landete neben Yuugis im Gras.

Verblüfft blickte Dumbledore Remus, Severus und Minerva an und dann senkten die Zauberer langsam, beinahe vorsichtig ihre Stäbe. Das war unglaublich. Dabei hatte das Ritual doch so gut begonnen. Doch jetzt verstand keiner von ihnen mehr, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Selbst Dumbledore hatte Mühe, den Sinn all dessen zu verstehen und dachte noch einmal an die letzten Minuten zurück.

Verblüfft hatte er die beiden Wesen angestarrt, die da nebeneinander am Rande des Bannkreises aus dem Licht hervorgetreten waren. Sie hatten wie Zwillinge gewirkt. Völlig identisches Aussehen und die gleiche Haltung aus Kampfbereitschaft und Unbeugsamkeit. Sie waren gleichgroß, vielleicht 1,60 oder 1,65 Meter, aber nicht größer. Ihre Körper waren schlank, aber muskulös gebaut und unter den schwarzen Lederhosen und dem schwarzen Ledertop zeichnete sich deutlich Stärke, katzenhafte Geschmeidigkeit und Macht ab. Ihre Kleidung war mit Nieten und Schnallen besetzt, was Dumbledore an einen dieser verrückten Modestile der Muggel erinnerte, den er einmal gesehen hatte. Goldene Armbänder und ein schwarzes Lederhalsband komplettierten die Aufmachung. Das Haar war eine verwirrende Anordnung aus schwarzen, violetten und blonden Strähnen, seltsam widerspenstig abstehend und doch passte es in das Gesamtbild. An je einem der beiden Gürtel, die beide um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatten, hing ein goldenes Kästchen mit dem Auge des Horus und die Hände beider schwebten darüber, als wollten sie einen Zauberstab ziehen. Waren dort ihre Waffen versteckt? Doch am sonderbarsten waren die beiden umgekehrten goldenen Pyramiden, die beide an einer schweren Silberkette um den Hals trugen. Die des einen leuchtete im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne wie flüssiges Gold, während die des anderen irgendwie transparent und unwirklich wirkte. Wie ein Abbild.

Dumbledore überlegte gerade, was das für seltsame magische Kreaturen waren, die sie da gerufen hatten, als beide gleichzeitig etwas sagten, was der Schulleiter nicht verstand. Doch die beiden jungen Männer schienen über ihre eigenen Worte überrascht zu sein und drehten sich langsam zueinander, als sähen sie sich das erste Mal. Bis jetzt hatten sie Seite an Seite gestanden und waren scheinbar so auf die Fremden fixiert gewesen, die sie umringten, dass sie die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben schienen.

Jetzt blickten sie sich minutenlang stumm einfach nur an und Dumbledore zweifelte immer mehr daran, dass er verstand, was hier vor sich ging. Diese Wesen waren durch das Ritual gerufen worden – oder zumindest eins von ihnen – und sie waren mächtig genug gewesen, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie hatten sofort nach ihrer Ankunft Magnus besiegt, trotz der Macht, die er und die anderen Zauberer dem Auror zugeschickt hatten. Doch sie waren nicht wie jedes andere magisch heraufbeschworene Wesen nach dem Sieg über ihren Beschwörer verschwunden, sondern weiterhin in dem Bannkreis gefangen gewesen, zumindest dachte der Schulleiter das. Daher hatte er sich dann auch sicher gefühlt, beide anzusprechen. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, ob einer von beiden nun der Dämon – oder eher einfach das „Unerwünschte" – war, was bei dem Ritual mit hindurch gewollt hatte, oder ob die normalen Kriterien überhaupt auf diese seltsamen Kreaturen, die so sehr wie Menschen aussahen, anwendbar waren. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass es scheinbar für beide unerwartet war, sich gegenüber zu stehen. Noch immer blickten sie einander an, berührten einander, als könnten sie nicht glauben, dass sie in der Realität waren, sondern als fürchteten sie, aus einem Traum zu erwachen – allein. Doch Dumbledore ahnte, dass beide keine Feinde waren. Woher er dieses Gefühl nahm, wo er doch nicht einmal genau wusste, was oder wer beide waren, konnte er sich selbst nicht beantworten. Doch sie waren keine Bedrohung. Und sie waren ja offenbar innerhalb des Bannkreises gefangen, sonst wären sie sicher längst wieder in ihre Heimat zurück gekehrt.

Also trat der Schulleiter auf beide zu und sprach sie an. Er wurde von der synchronen und vor allem kampfgewohnten Reaktion der beiden überrascht, doch er gab nicht so schnell auf. Scheinbar verstanden sie ihn nicht und irgendetwas an ihm schien sie beide zu verblüffen, denn sie wechselten mehrere Blicke ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Überhaupt hatten beide seit ihrem ersten Satz nach ihrem Auftauchen noch kein weiteres Wort gesprochen, keine Fragen nach dem Wo, dem Grund der Beschwörung oder den Fremden Magiern um sie gestellt, obwohl das jeder andere sicher getan hätte. Aber sie hatten ja zuvor auch eine völlig fremde, aber wohlklingende Sprache benutzt, als sie – was auch immer – gesagt hatten und sich dann so verblüfft angeschaut hatten. Doch die Sprachbarrieren waren das kleinste Problem, denn wozu gab es Magie. Aber zu einem Übersetzungsspruch kam Dumbledore gar nicht mehr. Der eine Junge war halb vor den anderen getreten, als wolle er ihn mit seinem Körper schützen, während der zweite einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Dumbledore erwartete eine Reaktion des Bannkreises – eine Barriere oder etwas ähnliches – die beiden zeigte, dass sie gefangen waren, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil. Der hinterste Zwilling übertrat die Linie aus magischen Symbolen ohne Probleme und Dumbledores Gedanke überschlugen sich in Panik. Hatten sie so mächtige Wesen gerufen, dass nicht einmal ein Bannkreis sie aufhielt? Oder war das Ritual so grundlegend falsch gelaufen, dass sie statt einer magischen Kreatur einen Menschen gerufen hatten? Das durfte eigentlich nicht geschehen, denn Rituale riefen keine Zauberer herbei – geschweige denn Muggel. Doch wieso konnten diese dann den Bannkreis übertreten ohne aufgehalten zu werden? Was ging hier vor?

Als der erste sofort nach Verlassen des Bannkreises zusammenbrach, glaubte der Schulleiter noch darin die Magie des Kreises zu erkennen, doch der andere drehte sich geschmeidig um und fing seinen Partner mühelos auf, obwohl er selbst damit aus dem Einflussbereich der Symbole geriet. Der zweite sank nicht sofort in Ohnmacht, sondern ließ den ersten noch sanft zu Boden gleiten, bevor er ebenfalls vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verlor.

Und genau das war es – Erschöpfung. Der Schulleiter erkannte mit einem kurzen Blick zu den magischen Runen am Boden, dass nicht der Bannkreis die Fremden bezwungen hatte – dann hätte die Schriftzeichen vor Aktivität aufgeleuchtet. Nein, beide waren durch den stundenlangen Kampf gegen das Ritual und den Ruf hier her nur so geschwächt gewesen, dass sie nur durch die Magie innerhalb des Kreises noch wach geblieben waren und jetzt, da sie ihn verlassen hatten, verlangte die vergangene Anstrengung ihren Tribut.

Doch das bedeutete, dass es sich bei den beiden nicht um Wesen einer magischen Welt – ob Dämon oder Lichtwesen – handeln konnte. Wären sie es und wären sie mächtig genug gewesen, den Bannkreis zu verlassen, hätten sie auch genug Macht gehabt, die vergangenen Strapazen leicht zu überstehen und noch immer wach und kampfbereit zu sein.

Bedeutete das dann aber, sie hatten Muggel gerufen? Zauberer konnten sie doch nicht sein, denn sie trugen keine Zauberstäbe, die jeder halbwegs fähige magisch Begabte schon beim Auftauchen aus dem Licht sofort gezogen hätte. Aber wie konnten Muggel gerufen werden, wo das mit keinem Ritual möglich war und sein durfte? Und woher kam die Macht, welche sich gegen die Beschwörung gewehrt hatte? Das konnten niemals diese beiden gewesen sein.

Hatte sich in letzter Sekunde das beschworene Wesen des Lichts befreien können und statt dessen diese beiden geschickt? War Magnus durch den Rückzug dieses Wesens besiegt worden und waren diese beiden Muggel durch den Transport so geschwächt, dass sie nun zusammen gebrochen waren. Das würde einiges, aber nicht alles, erklären. Doch dann war alles auch nur ein Unfall. Oder was war hier eigentlich wirklich geschehen?

Nachdem die beiden jungen Männer zusammen gebrochen waren und die Zauberer vorsichtig ihre Stäbe gesenkt und ihre Kampfbereitschaft gelockert hatten, begann ein kleines Chaos aus durcheinander redenden Stimmen. Einige der Auroren in den äußere Stellen brachen auf der Stelle zusammen oder hockten sich einfach zu Boden und atmeten mehrfach durch, so entkräftet fühlten sie sich. Doch alle, die noch halbwegs stehen konnten, eilten auf Dumbledore zu und wollten von ihm erfahren, was das alles bedeutete – als ob der Schulleiter das wusste. Sekundenlang stand Albus Dumbledore noch regungslos da, ignorierte die Stimmen der Freunde und Auroren und starrte nur auf die beiden fremden Gestalten, die so harmlos wirkten und deren Bedeutung er einfach nicht einschätzen konnte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und trat mit entschlossenen Schritten in den innersten Bannkreis ein. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete – doch es passierte nichts. Die Fremden wachten nicht auf und ihn streckte auch keine Magie nieder, so wie Magnus. Um diesen kümmerte sich der Schulleiter dann auch zuerst, als habe er Scheu, sich dem zweiten, weit größeren Problem zu stellen.

Der Auror lag mit Gesicht nach unten, doch als Severus und Moody ihn herumdrehten, konnte man sehen, dass er noch atmete. Dieses Mal schien er keine äußeren Wunden davon getragen zu haben, wie Dumbledores flüchtige Untersuchung zeigte. Der Auror war einfach nur bewusstlos. Mad-Eye und noch zwei weitere Auroren hoben ihren Kollegen auf und trugen ihn zum Schloss zurück. Sie alle waren erschöpft von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden und so hatten die Auroren nicht einmal mehr Kraft, eine Trage herbeizurufen. Und die Mitglieder des Ordens wandten sich schon den anderen beiden Bewusstlosen zu und horteten ihre verbliebenen Kräfte für unvorhergesehene Zwischenfälle, die vielleicht noch kamen.

Jetzt waren die Fragen verstummt, denn jeder hatte eingesehen, dass auch der Schulleiter nicht wissen konnte, wer diese beiden waren. Noch immer vorsichtig, näherten sich die Männer und Frauen den beiden Fremden und dann kniete Remus nieder und hob den Oberkörper des zweiten Jungen an, der auf die Brust des ersten gesunken war.

Doch wieder blieb eine Reaktion aus. Die Fremden waren wirklich bewusstlos. Zur Vorsicht sprach der Schulleiter einen Magiehemmspruch auf die beiden aus, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, ob sie nun Magie besaßen oder nicht. Kurz glaubte der Mann ein goldenes Aufblitzen um die beiden Körper zu sehen, doch das konnte Täuschung sein. Dann trat Severus an den noch immer am Boden knienden Werwolf heran und nahm diesem wortlos den jungen Mann aus den Armen und hob ihn auf. Arthur half Remus auf und hob dann selbst den zweiten Jungen auf, welcher zuerst zusammen gebrochen war. Noch immer fand Dumbledore es irritierend, dass sich die beiden so sehr ähnelten und ihm eine Unterscheidung anhand äußerer Merkmale noch immer nicht möglich war. Doch er war sicher, dass das ihr geringstes Problem war.

Nun folgten auch die Ordensmitglieder den Auroren zum Schloss. Kurz bevor Dumbledore sich den anderen anschloss, bückte er sich und hob die beiden Karten auf, die die jungen Männer fallen gelassen hatte. Die eine zeigte einen Mann in einer violetten Kombination aus Rüstung und Robe und die andere bildete ein fröhlich dreinblickendes Mädchen in blau und rosa ab. Auch ihre Kleidung erinnerte entfernt an eine Rüstung, während der Hut erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem eigenen Zaubererhut besaß. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Dumbledore versuchte Magie in diesen Karten zu spüren, doch da war nichts. Waren das wirklich nur einfache Spielkarten? Stirn runzelnd steckte er beide in seine Robe und folgte den anderen dann zum Schloss hinauf.

Es war zwar schon nach Sonnenaufgang, doch momentan kümmerte es Dumbledore herzlich wenig, ob ihre Prozession von neugierigen Schülern gesehen werden konnte. Er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu überdenken und die Schüler konnten außer Mutmaßungen anzustellen und Gerüchte in Umlauf zu bringen sowieso nichts tun.

Tatsächlich beobachteten sogar nur drei Schüler die Wanderung der Zauberer über die Grounds. Die restlichen schliefen noch seelenruhig in ihren Betten oder begannen gerade erst schlaftrunken durch ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu taumeln und hatten andere Dinge zu tun als den Verbotenen Wald zu beobachten.

Diese drei achteten jedoch genau darauf, woher die Zauberer kamen und wer überhaupt zu so früher Stunde über das Gelände von Hogwarts wanderte.

„War das dieser Magnus? Der, den Mad-Eye grad reingetragen hat?" Ron versuchte durch das magische Fernrohr noch mehr zu erkennen, doch der Astronomieturm war ihm jetzt im Weg und zuvor war das Bild reichlich unscharf gewesen.

Draco begann in Harrys Schublade zu kramen und holte eine zerknitterte Zeitung hervor. Kurz blätterte er suchend herum und hielt Ron dann das Bild hin.

„Der, oder?"

Der Rothaarige nickte kurz. „Jep. Das heißt, sie haben das Ritual wirklich noch mal wiederholt. Fred und George haben also mit ihrer Vermutung Recht behalten. Kaum war er draußen, hat der Auror das Ganze noch mal versucht."

„Ja und dieses Mal hatte er ja nicht nur die paar zweitklassige Auroren dabei. Da kommt der ganze Orden wieder aus dem Wald. Alle, die gestern mit Dumbledore rein gegangen sind. Und einige der Auroren von vorhin hab ich auch schon bei Einsätzen gesehen. Das war keine Wiederholung von Magnus Möchtegernritual, von dem Fred erzählt hat." Harry starrte wie gebannt durch sein Fernglas und versuchte einzelne Zauberer zu erkennen. Da waren Professor McGonagall, Remus, der seit diesem Schuljahr trotz Proteste der Eltern wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen hatte. Dann Tonks, Fred und George, Bill und Charlie sowie Molly. Harry erkannte noch mehrere andere Ordensmitglieder, bevor er endlich Dumbledore sah, der vor Snape und Arthur aus dem Wald trat.

„Sagt mal, sind das noch mehr Verletzte? Die Auroren hinkten schon ganz schön, aber ich glaub nicht, dass die Ordensleute so leicht zu erschöpfen sind." Ron legte die Zeitung weg und stellte sich wieder neben Harry und Draco.

„Schon richtig, aber was ich mich auch frage: Warum kommen die erst jetzt aus dem Wald? Wir haben gesehen, dass sie sich schon weit vor Mitternacht versammelt haben. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lang ein Beschwörungsritual dauert, aber doch nie und nimmer 8 Stunden. Da ist sicher irgendwas schief gelaufen. So schief, dass selbst jemand aus dem Orden ohnmächtig wurde oder verletzt werden konnte – oder schlimmeres.", der Slytherin setzte das Glas nun ebenfalls an und verfolgte den zweiten Teil der Prozession.

Plötzlich erklang Harrys Stimme leise: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Ordensmitglieder sind, die da getragen werden. Erstens sind es mit Magnus genau 77 Zauberer gewesen, also so viele, wie gestern Abend in den Wald gegangen sind. Die zwei sind überzählig und außerdem sehen sie seltsam aus. Ich kann allerdings nicht viel erkennen, dazu sind sie zu weit weg."

Draco nickte zustimmend und verfolgte nun ebenfalls Rons Vater und ihren Zaubertränkelehrer.

Doch es war Ron, der Harrys Worte durch einen ungläubigen Ausruf bestätigte: „Das sieht aus wie schwarzes Leder und die Frisur ist auch nicht grad Standard bei Madam Sarahs Haarsalon. Also wenn ihr mich fragt, ich hab noch nie einen Zauberer in schwarzen Lederhosen und schwarzem Top gesehen – zumindest nicht bei einer Beschwörung."

Draco grinste kurz. Er hatte schon mehrere Zauberer in schwarzen, sehr engen Lederhosen gesehen – besonders Harry sah damit verdammt gut aus – aber er musste zugeben, dass die beiden Gestalten in den Armen der älteren Zauberer nicht unbedingt so aussahen, als kämen sie gerade von einem magischen Ritual.

„Sie sehen aus wie Zwillinge, von hier zumindest. Ob das die sind, die Magnus beschwören wollte? Warum sind sie dann aber bewusstlos? George hat doch was von einem Wesen für den Kampf gegen Voldemort gesagt – da erwarte ich eigentlich etwas starkes, was nicht schon bei der Beschwörung zusammenbricht." Einer Eingebung folgend konsultierte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers, wie schon einige Male in dieser Nacht. Sie lag noch immer aktiv und aufgeschlagen auf Harrys Bett und Harry fand schnell Arthurs und Snapes Punkt. Erstaunlicher Weise schwebten daneben jedoch keine deutlichen Namen, sondern seltsame Schriftzeichen.

„Was meint ihr, bedeutet das? Drac, kannst du das lesen?"

Ron und Draco lösten sich vom Fenster und setzten sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Der blonde Slytherin blickte einige Sekunden konzentriert auf die wandernden Punkte. In anderen Teilen des Schlosses begannen die ersten Schüler herumzuwandern und die Auroren hatten gerade den Krankentrakt erreicht und luden Magnus dort ab. Auch der Orden betrat gerade vollständig das Schloss und verteilte sich. Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt war noch immer im Wald und zerstörte wahrscheinlich gerade die Ritualsymbole.

Draco hob den Kopf und meinte vorsichtig: „Lesen kann ich es nicht, aber ich glaube das eine ist Japanisch. Oder zumindest sehen die Schriftzeichen so ähnlich aus. Es kann auch Chinesisch sein – jedenfalls irgendwas asiatisches."

Harry lächelte über die Feststellung. Mit jedem Satz war der Bereich größer geworden, dem Draco die Zeichen zuordnete. Aber Asien war schon mal ein guter Anfang.

Aber die anderen. Seltsame geometrische Figuren und Tiere? Gab es eine Sprache, in der man Namen so schrieb?

„Ägypten!" Ron blickte erfreut zu Draco und Harry auf. „Ich wusste gleich, dass mir das bekannt vorkommt. Diese alten Kartuschen in den Pyramiden, die hatten die gleichen Symbole. Ich hab Bill damals nicht glauben wollen, dass man mit Vögeln und Vierecken schreiben kann, aber das ist eindeutig ägyptisch."

Harry blickte lange auf die Karte, verfolgte die Punkte von Arthur Weasley und Severus Snape, die die beiden Fremden im Krankentrakt ablieferten und dann zu Dumbledore ins Büro wanderten – wo schon der Rest der Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder versammelt war.

Sie hatten von Fred und George nach der ersten Beschwörung vor drei Wochen erfahren, was Magnus da geplant hatte. In der Zeitung war es als harmloser Unfall vertuscht worden, aber auch wenn Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine nicht mehr an den Sitzungen des Ordens teilnahmen, wollten sie doch auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Also waren die Weasley-Zwillinge ihre geheime Nachrichtenquelle geworden – auch wenn Dumbledore das wahrscheinlich auch wusste. Doch Harry war es eigentlich egal, ob der Schulleiter damit einverstanden war, dass die vier trotz ihres Ausscheidens aus dem Orden noch immer über die Ereignisse auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurden. Nach dem, was letzten Herbst passiert war, konnte der junge Mann Dumbledore einfach nicht mehr den Respekt entgegen bringen, wie früher.

Aber er hatte dennoch das Recht, wenigstens zu wissen, was Voldemort gerade plante und er hatte sogar zwei oder drei Mal Dumbledore von eindeutig bedrohlichen Träumen über den Lord berichtet. Auch wenn Harry Dumbledore im Kampf gegen den Feind nicht mehr aktiv half, standen sie doch noch irgendwie auf der gleichen Seite. Nur die Mittel, mit denen der Orden besonders damals im Herbst gearbeitet hatte, stießen Harry nur noch ab.

Aber es brachte nichts, darüber nachzugrübeln! Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zu Draco und verbannte die trüben Gedanken dann nach hinten. Es gab interessanteres zu tun.

Fred und George waren seit ihrem Ausscheiden aus Hogwarts in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen beschäftigt, doch der Standort des Geschäfts in der Winkelgasse, machte es zum idealen Stützpunkt für Spionage, Überwachung und geheime Treffen. Also waren beide kurze Zeit später in den Orden eingetreten, ohne sich um den Protest von Molly zu kümmern.

Und da seit Sirius' Tod die meisten Treffen des Ordens sowieso in Hogwarts stattfanden, fiel es den beiden Zwillingen leicht, sich durch die Geheimgänge nach Gryffindore zu schleichen und Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine über alles wichtige zu informieren.

Harry hatte von Anfang an daran gezweifelt, dass Magnus' Plan Erfolg haben würde und die Ereignisse hatten seinen Vermutungen Recht gegeben. Niemand konnte einen Verbündeten aus der magischen Zwischenwelt rufen, ohne genau zu spezifizieren, wen. Das wussten selbst sie als Schüler der Abschlussklasse. Hermine hatte sich nur darüber gewundert, dass Dumbledore nach Freds und Georges Aussagen überhaupt länger über diese Idee nachgedacht hatte, bevor er sie ablehnte, doch Harry und Draco hatte das nicht gewundert. Der Mann tat alles, um gegen seinen Feind zu gewinnen, das hatte er im Herbst bewiesen. Da war es nicht einmal abwegig, dass er einem nebulösen Ritual vertraute, nur um eine Chance zu erhalten – besonders jetzt, wo ihm Harry nicht mehr als williger Gefolgsmann und Lockvogel zur Verfügung stand, der in einem Kampf geopfert werden konnte, den sie sowieso nicht mehr gewinnen konnten.

Eigentlich hatte Harry halb erwartet, dass der Schulleiter Magnus unterstützen würde. Als dieser seinen Plan dann allein durchzog und das unvermeidliche Ergebnis ihn auch traf, war das für Harry nur die Bestätigung, dass er Recht hatte. Es gab für sie keine Hilfe gegen Voldemort. Der Feind war viel zu mächtig und sie würden ihn nicht besiegen. Doch er hatte auch Dumbledore richtig eingeschätzt. Die Verletzungen Magnus' deuteten nach Freds Worten sehr auf einen mächtigen Geist hin und der Schulleiter hatte nun natürlich nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als es doch selbst zu probieren.

Also waren die Ordensmitglieder keinen Tag nach Magnus Entlassung aus St. Mungos hier eingetroffen und hatten eine ganze Horde Auroren im Schlepptau. Das war weder Harry noch den anderen dreien entgangen, zumal sie ja darauf gewartet hatten, als von Magnus Genesung im Tagespropheten berichtet wurde.

Also hatten sich Draco, Ron und er am Abend mit der Karte des Rumtreibers bewaffnet auf die Lauer gelegt und die Beteiligten gezählt. Da Draco schon seit Weihnachten offiziell mit Harry zusammen war und die Schüler – sowohl Gryffindores als auch Slytherins – von dem Seitenwechsel des blonden Jungen wussten, war Dracos Anwesenheit im Gryffindorturm und Harrys Bett keine Seltenheit mehr und niemand hatte sich gewundert.

Anhand der Zahl 77 konnten sich die drei Jungs ausrechnen, dass ein Ritual durchgeführt werden sollte, welches viel Magie erforderte und das traf auf Beschwörungen mächtiger Kreaturen zu. Also hatten sie sich nicht gewundert, als sich alle Männer und Frauen kurz vor Mitternacht in den verbotenen Wald aufmachten und bei einem Ritualplatz stoppten. Den Zauber an sich konnten sie nicht beobachten, doch dass das ganze 8 Stunden dauerte, verwunderte sie nicht wenig. Rons Verdacht, Dumbledore hätte ein Mitternachtspicknick zur gelungenen Beschwörung veranschlagt, war nur eine ihrer vielen Theorien.

Letztendlich hatten sich die Kreise, in denen die Punkte auf der Karte die ganze Zeit eingezeichnet gewesen waren, irgendwann aufgelöst und dann waren erst die Auroren mit Magnus aus dem Wald gekommen und dann der Orden mit den zwei Fremden. Deren Punkte hatte Harry erstaunlicher Weise die ganzen Stunden überhaupt nicht beobachten können, obwohl sie jetzt deutlich im Krankentrakt schwebten.

Waren dass also die magischen Wesen, die im Kampf helfen sollten und war die Beschwörung somit gelungen? Oder wer waren die beiden dann? Warum sahen sie sich aus der Ferne so ähnlich, trugen aber Namen in verschiedenen Sprachen? Warum zeigte die Karte die Namen überhaupt in den anderen Schriftzeichen? Der Orden bekam auch ab und an Besuch von Zauberern anderer Nationalität, doch deren ebenfalls manchmal exotische Namen wurden trotzdem immer in lateinischen Buchstaben geschrieben. Warum waren diese zwei Fremden nun eine Ausnahme?

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und dachte über die Fragen nach. Draco löschte die Karte durch das Antippen mit seinem Zauberstab, denn nun würde sie dadurch nichts weiter erfahren. Dann kletterte der Blonde zu Harry hinüber und kuschelte sich an seinen Geliebten. Sie hatten in der Nacht nicht wirklich viel Schlaf bekommen und Draco wollte wenigstens noch die letzten paar Minuten nutzen, bevor auch die anderen Gryffindores aufwachten. Ron dagegen begann schon leise sich anzuziehen und löste dann den Lautloszauber, der ihre Seite des Zimmers abtrennte. Durch diesen Zauber hatten die drei auch in der Nacht normal reden können, ohne Neville, Seamus und Dean in den anderen Betten zu stören, doch jetzt war er nicht mehr nötig. Für seine Verhältnisse viel zu früh trat der Rothaarige dann aus dem Schlafraum hinaus, stieg die Treppe hinab und wartete im stillen Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine. Ron wollte erstens Harry und Draco nicht stören, auch wenn die beiden nach der durchwachten Nacht und den vielen Fragen, die sich nun auftürmten, sowieso nichts anderes machen konnte, als aneinandergekuschelt auf den offiziellen Morgen zu warten. Doch außerdem konnte der Junge es gar nicht erwarten, Hermine von dem Vergangenen zu berichten – und seine Freundin nach dieser langen Nacht ohne sie zu begrüßen.

Und so begann der Oktober in Hogwarts mit mehr Fragen, als je zuvor und nicht einmal der Schulleiter, der sonst alles wusste, fand darauf Antworten.

* * *

Dat wars! Mehr in ein bis zwei Monaten... ich muss grad für wichtige Prüfungen lernen und komm nicht zum schreiben...daher dauert es etwas länger.../seufz/

Lasst trotzdem n Review da, ob es euch gefallen hat!

CU Fly


	4. Erwachen

Siegel der Schatten

Es hat lang gedauert, aber hier kommt nun endlich das neue Pitel. Ich bin mit den Prüfungen erfolgreich durch, mach jetzt Diplomarbeit und hab auch nicht besonders viel Zeit, aber zum Schreiben komm ich trotzdem! Daher kommen die nächsten Pitel nicht mehr in ganz so großen Abständen, versprochen!

at lilly /g/ danke für das lob...und danke für die Nervennahrung...hat geholfen. Hab meine Prüfungen gut bestanden...und bin jetzt in der Diplomarbeit. /froi/ Das ist gut, das du Harry x Draco nicht verdammst, denn sie werden noch wichtig und öfter vorkommen. Aber vorerst sind hauptsächlich Yami und Yuugi dran. Vorgeschichte zu Harry x Draco gibt's nich...das kommt später in der Story. Nur Geduld...vorerst musst du mit meinen Andeutungen leben! Dumbledore bleibt gut, soviel kann ich verraten!

at TC2509: danke für die Daumen.../g/ hat geholfen. /Tee schlürf/

at Magician: danke für die Blumen...mit einigem hast du Recht, mit anderem nicht...du wirst hier im Pitel schon einiges feststellen!

at Annuket: jaja...ich bin eben versaut...ich gebs zu.../bg/

at Dax :) back/g/

So und nun genießt das nächste Pitel...Mein Beta meinte, die denken hier n bissl viel nach. Aber mir ist hinterher beim besten Willen nicht mehr eingefallen, wo ich kürzen sollte... und ich find es auch gut so...also müsst ihr damit leben! muhahaha

4. Erwachen

‚Yami?' Yuugis Stimme erklang leise im Seelenraum des Pharao und dieser schickte eine Welle der Wärme und Liebe zu seinem zweiten ich.

/Ich bin da./

Ihre Seelen spürten einander und kurze Zeit war alles wie früher. Doch dann erinnerten sie sich daran, was geschehen war und beide sandten vorsichtig ihre Magie aus, um herauszufinden, was um sie herum vorging. Sie befanden sich in einem hohen Raum mit mehreren Betten. Im Nebenzimmer unterhielten sich eine Frau und zwei Männer in dieser seltsam vertrauten Sprache und etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt lag ein anderer Mann bewusstlos. Jenseits dieses Zimmers spürten beide eine überwältigende Flut an Geräuschen, Leben, Lachen und vor allem Magie – fremd zwar, aber dennoch machtvoll.

Doch mehr konnten weder Yuugi noch sein anderes Ich erfahren, ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder einen mächtigeren Zauber zu benutzen. Doch noch wollten sie eventuellen Beobachtern wie den drei Personen im Nachbarzimmer keinen Hinweis darauf geben, dass sie erwacht waren. Es gab noch zu viel, worüber sie sich klar werden mussten und da war Ungestörtheit am besten.

‚Sie haben uns nicht verraten, oder?' Yuugis Seele trat leise an Yamis heran und das Gefühl einer warmen Umarmung driftete an dessen Geist. Wie gern würde er den Jüngeren jetzt wirklich umarmen, besonders da die Gewissheit bestand, dass alles kein Traum sondern Realität war und Yami wahrhaftig in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre, seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch auszuführen. Doch das hatte Zeit. Ihre Körper waren nach 2 Tagen Schlaf noch getrennt, da würden sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten 2 Minuten wieder vereint werden.

Sich gewaltsam zur Ordnung rufend, erinnerte sich der Pharao an Yuugis Worte. Der Junge hatte sofort erkannt, dass Yami nicht so ruhig geblieben wäre, wenn die Fremden für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit in dem Wald verantwortlich gewesen wären und somit eine Bedrohung dargestellt hätten.

/Ich denke, der Kampf gegen das Ritual hat uns mehr Kraft gekostet, als wir dachten. Aber in dem Bannkreis war ziemlich viel Magie angestaut, so dass wir davon zehren konnten, ohne dass wir uns dessen bewusst wurden. Als du dann aus den magischen Symbolen getreten bist, hast du die Sperre verlassen und bist ohnmächtig geworden. Und mir erging es nicht anders. Die Fremden haben nichts damit zu tun./

Yuugi stimmte Yami zu und überlegte kurz. ‚Sind sie Magier? Ich spüre ihre Macht, aber sie ist so anders als unsere. So hell, fast blendend. Und irgendwie unstet, als wären manche Zauber viel schwächer, als wenn wir sie ausführen würden, aber an anderen Stellen wirkt alles wie eine übermächtige Kraft, der selbst wir nicht widerstehen können.' Yuugi ignorierte noch immer, dass er scheinbar eigene Kräfte besaß und nicht mehr auf Yami angewiesen war, um diese Feststellung zu treffen. Er dachte erneut nach.

‚Wie das Ritual. Der Ruf war so mächtig und nicht einmal du konntest dich dagegen wehren, aber andererseits...'

Yami nickte. Er wusste, worauf sein Geliebter hinauswollte. /Andererseits haben sie einen Spruch gegen uns angewandt, als wir bewusstlos waren, der einfach an unserem Schutzschild abprallte. Der Zauber war nicht einmal stark genug, uns zu wecken und ich hab ihn nur bemerkt, weil ich vorsichtshalber den Schild überprüft habe, als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin. Wie passen diese Macht und dieser schwache Zauber zusammen?/

‚Und warum haben sie uns gerufen?' Yuugi drehte sich zu Yami um und blickte diesem in die nachdenklichen Augen. Doch der Pharao schüttelte den Kopf. /Sie haben nicht uns gerufen, Aibou. Sie riefen dich!/

Yuugi wollte protestieren, doch dann erinnerte er sich deutlich an die Worte, die er vernommen hatte und an den Sog, der nur ihn betroffen hatte. Yami hatte Recht.

‚Aber warum? Wäre es nicht viel logischer, dich zu rufen? Du bist wesentlich mächtiger als ich. Andererseits gehören wir zusammen. Sie hätten wohl so oder so uns beide beschworen. Nur was wollen sie von mir?'

Yami verzichtete darauf, Yuugi zu widersprechen, doch er war ganz und gar nicht der Meinung, dass er stärker war als sein Licht. Im Gegenteil, sie waren mindestens gleichstark, schon allein, weil Yuugi jetzt scheinbar die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Yami selbst besaß. Doch Yuugi schien gerade selbst diesen Gedanken zu haben, denn er blickte Stirn runzelnd seine und Yamis Pyramide an, als wäre sie der Grund für all diese Verwirrungen.

Doch auch der Pharao hatte die Worte des Rufenden nicht vergessen/Er rief nach der Seele des Lichts. Deshalb bist du vorrangig beschworen worden, Hikari. Und ich glaube, wenn wir nicht so gekämpft hätten, wären wir wohl tatsächlich getrennt worden. Ob wir deshalb nun zwei Körper haben?/

Yuugi hob die Schultern. Das wusste er auch nicht. Das konnten ihnen wohl nur die Fremden beantworten. Aber wenn eine Beschwörung das einzige gewesen wäre, was für eine Trennung nötig war, hätte Yami das gewusst und schon längst versucht. Immerhin waren derartige Rituale selbst im alten Ägypten nicht unbekannt gewesen und sie selbst führten sie ja beim Herbeirufen jedes Monsters durch. Nein, nur das konnte es nicht sein.

Diese Überlegungen führten zu nichts, denn Antworten würden sie jetzt sowieso nicht finden. Doch der Gedanke an die Fremden brachte Yuugi wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück.

‚Du hast ihre Auren doch auch gelesen. Teilweise waren sie sehr seltsam, irgendwie zweideutig.'

Yami nickte nachdenklich. /Die in den äußeren Reihen waren teilweise sehr schwach. Vielleicht lag das an dem lang andauernden Ritual, denn sie haben sicher nicht mit so heftiger Gegenwehr gerechnet./ Yuugi konnte leichten Stolz in Yamis Stimme heraushören. Auch wenn sie letztendlich nicht gesiegt hatten, hatten sie es den Fremden zumindest nicht leicht gemacht. So war seine dunklere Hälfte eben – aus allem wurde ein Spiel gemacht und auch wenn der Sieg unmöglich war, wurde trotz allem bis zum Ende gekämpft. Yuugi lachte leise in sich hinein und konnte sich dann das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen, als ihn Yamis empörter Blick traf. Der Pharao wusste genau, was sein Geliebter gedacht hatte und er war nicht begeistert darüber – auch wenn dieser Recht hatte.

/Aibou, du bist auch nicht besser!/

Yuugi lachte noch immer, sandte aber warme Wellen der Liebe und der Besänftigung zur Seele seines zweiten Ichs. Dieser lächelte nun auch leicht und wandte sich dann wieder ihren eigentlichen Problemen zu.

/Na, jedenfalls waren die in den inneren Reihen wesentlich stärker. Ihre Aura war mächtig und meistens aus warmen, vertrauensvollen Farben. Zeichen von Schicksalsschlägen oder Kummer hatte jeder, aber sie waren fast alle ehrlich und gut. Besonders dieser alte Mann ganz vorn hatte beeindruckend viele Goldtöne in seiner Aura. Er ist vertrauenswürdig. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er das umgekehrt genauso sieht./

Yuugi nickte zustimmend, dass deckte sich mit seinen Erkenntnissen.

‚Aber da waren auch einige mit negativen Farben. Drei oder vier in der 2. und 3. Reihe und dann diese beiden in der innersten, die waren besonders seltsam. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass soviel schwarz einen weißen, verletzlichen Kern umschließt. Diese äußeren waren relativ schwach und keine Bedrohung. Sie waren aber komplett dunkel. Was meinst du, Yami, ob sie Spione oder so was waren? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf der Seite von den ganzen anderen stehen, denn dann hätten sie irgendeine andere Farbe noch mit enthalten gehabt. Sie waren sicher Feinde. Nur was ist die andere Seite?'

Yami ging an Yuugi vorbei und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Mauer seines Seelenraumes.

/Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie haben dich – oder uns – sicher nicht umsonst beschworen. Sie sind im Kampf, aber wer der Feind ist, weiß ich so wenig wie du, Hikari. Aber ich stimme dir zu, diese anderen Zwei waren seltsam. Aber sie standen so nahe an dem alten Mann, dass ich glaube, er vertraut ihnen. Und ihre Auren waren nicht so schwarz wie die der anderen. Das Weiß ist schon seltsam. Aber ich habe noch nie eine graue Aura gesehen. Was das wohl bedeutet?/

Noch mehr Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnten.

‚Was werden wir jetzt tun? Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken, in einen Kampf verstrickt zu werden, bei dem ich noch nicht einmal die Gegner kenne, geschweige denn den Grund.' Yuugi setzte sich neben Yami auf den Boden und starrte die geöffnete Tür und das Labyrinth des Puzzles dahinter an.

/Ich weiß. Aber ich fürchte, wir stecken mittendrin. Fragt sich nur, wie viel sie von uns wissen, nachdem sie uns beschworen haben. Ich sehe noch ihre verwirrten Gesichter vor mir und glaube nicht, dass sie mit dem gerechnet haben, was sie auf der Lichtung sahen. Und die Beschwörung war auch nicht wirklich detailliert und eindeutig. Ein solches Ritual hätte in Kemet nicht einmal Seth gewagt./

‚Du meinst, sie wussten gar nicht, was sie gerufen haben. Sie haben einfach darauf vertraut, dass es in ihrem Sinne funktioniert? Reichlich unvorsichtig, würd' ich sagen.'

Yami nickte zustimmend und ließ sich neben Yuugi zu Boden gleiten.

/Also haben sie etwas gerufen – sicher um Hilfe gegen ihren Feind zu bekommen – und wir sind das Ergebnis. Wissen sie dann überhaupt etwas über uns?/

Yuugi blickte den Pharao lange nachdenklich an und ging noch einmal im Geist das Geschehen bei der Beschwörung durch. ‚Nein, eigentlich wissen sie nichts. Sie können nur Vermutungen anstellen. Wir haben keine Monster gerufen und, abgesehen von der automatischen Abwehr gegen den Beschwörer, auch keine Schattenmagie benutzt. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie das bemerkt haben. Und unsere Schutzschilde waren aufgrund unserer Schwäche auch minimal, so dass sie die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht bemerkt haben.'

Dass sie beide den Bannkreis übertreten hatten, vergaß Yuugi, denn dafür hatte er gar keine Magie benutzen müssen. Und bei Beschwörungen von normalen Monstern oder Ritualmonstern hatten sie nie Bannkreise benutzt, so dass dieser Fakt sowohl für ihn, als auch für Yami unwichtig erschien. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass dies das Hauptproblem Dumbledores war, weil in dessen Magie Bannkreise durchaus eine wichtige Rolle spielten.

/Also werden wir erst einmal gar nichts sagen. Wir müssen zuerst wissen, wofür sie uns halten. Wir sollten unsere Magie weiterhin so verstecken, dass sie sie nicht bemerken und dann einfach abwarten. Manchmal lernt man durch Zuhören mehr als durch Fragen./

Yuugi stimmte dem anderen stumm zu. Je nachdem, welche Fragen die Fremden stellen würden, würde sich zeigen, wie sie die beiden Ankömmlinge einschätzten. Und ihre getroffenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen würden ebenfalls Antworten geben. Und dann waren ja noch diese vermutlichen Spione und der Kampf, den sie bis jetzt nur erahnen konnten. Doch das waren alles Dinge, die sie nur herausfanden, wenn sie ‚offiziell' erwachten.

Yuugi kehrte daraufhin wieder in seinen eigenen Seelenraum zurück und dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. E r erkannte den hohen Raum aus ihrer ersten Überprüfung ihrer Umgebung und bei näherer Betrachtung erinnerte ihn das stark an einen Krankensaal. Waren sie in einem Hospital oder so? Aber dazu passte diese Lebensfreude und dieses fröhliche Gewimmel aus Stimmen und Lachen weiter entfernt, aber noch immer innerhalb des Gebäudes, ganz und gar nicht. Noch etwas, was sie später in Erfahrung bringen mussten. Zuerst war etwas anderes wichtiger.

Damit setzte sich der junge Mann auf und drehte sich zögernd nach Rechts. Doch seine Befürchtungen blieben unbegründet. Karmesinrote Augen blickten ihn liebevoll, erfreut und sehnsüchtig an und auch Yuugi spürte wieder die Leidenschaft in sich aufsteigen. Da war er, der den er schon seit Ewigkeiten begehrte; real und lebendig und ganz in seiner Nähe. Er brauchte nur den Arm ausstrecken und er konnte Yami berühren. Es war kein Traum und kein Scherz, sondern nur ein reales Wunder.

Doch bevor Yuugi seinen Wunsch in die Tat umsetzen konnte und tatsächlich einen Arm nach Yami ausstreckte, wurde die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet und der alte Mann und der düstere Mann mit der seltsamen Aura betraten das Zimmer, gefolgt von einer Frau in weißer Kittelschürze und weißer Haube. Das sah so sehr nach Krankenschwester aus, dass sich Yami und Yuugi amüsiert anblinzelten.

Die beiden Männer blieben in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und blickten die beiden sitzenden Jungen misstrauisch an. Dann machte der ältere mit dem weißen Bart und den langen blauen Gewändern einen Schritt auf sie zu, wurde aber von dem Mann in schwarz aufgehalten, weil dieser ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte in dieser seltsamen Sprache und jetzt erst erkannte Yuugi sie. Das war Englisch. Natürlich hatte er das in der Schule gehabt und auch in Karnak hatten einige der Assistenten aus Amerika diese Sprache benutzt. Aber er selbst verstand nicht viel davon. Theoretischer Unterricht war das eine, Praxis etwas ganz anderes. In Karnak hatten sie sich teilweise in Arabisch, was Yuugi und auch Yami bruchstückhaft verstanden, aber meist in Ägyptisch unterhalten, was beide natürlich fließend beherrschten. Masah hatte sich erfreut darüber gezeigt, dass sein junger Student schon so viele Dialekte beherrschte – noch dazu fehlerfrei – und so hatte er die Chance genutzt, sich selbst zu üben.

Doch Englisch war nie Yuugis Stärke gewesen und er bereute jetzt, dass er Teas Nachhilfevorschlag nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Wie sollten sie Fragen stellen, wenn sie nichts verstanden? Aber vielleicht konnte hier jemand Japanisch, oder diese Magie erleichterte das Lernen von Sprachen, denn sonst hatten sie ein Problem.

Yami hingegen bemerkte das vorsichtige Verhalten des jüngeren Mannes in den schwarzen Roben nur zu deutlich und es erinnerte ihn ein wenig daran, wie er Yuugi immer zu schützen versuchte. Doch der Ältere schien nicht auf die Warnungen des anderen hören zu wollen, denn nach ihrem kurzen Disput ging er weiter auf die Betten der beiden Jungen zu und blieb dann am Fußende stehen. Lang blickte er zwischen ihnen hin und her und Yami und Yuugi erwiderten die Musterung ganz offen. Dann schien der Mann zufrieden zu sein, denn er lächelte sanft durch seine Halbmondgläser und zog dann diesen seltsamen Holzstab aus einer Falte seines Gewandes. Als sowohl Yuugi als auch der Pharao alarmiert jede Bewegung seiner Hand mit misstrauischen Blicken verfolgten und ihre Körper wie zum Sprung anspannten, da lächelte der Mann erneut freundlich, aber in seinen Augen blitzte es auch belustigt auf. Er bewegte die Stabhand sehr langsam und vorsichtig und machte mit der anderen eine Geste, die wohl beruhigend wirken sollte. Doch keiner der beiden jungen Männer traute dem Frieden wirklich. Egal, was die Aura des alten Mannes sagte, sie wussten nicht, was er nun vorhatte, oder wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. Doch bevor sie überhaupt einen Entschluss fassen konnten, hatte sich der Stab schon bewegt und ein blauer Lichtregen fiel auf beide herab. Unwillkürlich hielten beide den Atem an und Yami wollte sogleich seine Hand zum Deck bewegen, welches sich glücklicher Weise noch immer an seiner Hüfte befand. Doch da bemerkten sie, wie fremde Worte ihren Schutzschirm trafen und beide hörten das Echo und glaubten, zu verstehen, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Yuugi war der erste, der seinen Schutzschirm leicht öffnete und tatsächlich flossen nun Worte in seinen Kopf, die er zuvor nicht verstanden hätte, aber als englische erkannte.

‚Es ist okay Yami, es ist ein Sprachzauber oder so was ähnliches.'

Und da ließ auch der Pharao seine Hand vom Deck wieder auf die Bettdecke fallen, öffnete den Schutzschirm und lernte innerhalb Sekunden die fremden Laute zu verstehen.

Als das Leuchten aufgehört hatte, blickten sich die beiden verwundert an, denn jetzt merkten sie überhaupt nichts, doch dann fragte der alte Mann: „Versteht ihr mich?" Und sie taten es tatsächlich. Ihre Verblüffung war echt, obwohl sie den Sinn des Zaubers zuvor schon erkannt hatten und ihre Gesichter mussten sehr lustig ausgesehen haben, denn wieder entstand das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des alten Mannes. Dieser steckte den Stab wieder weg und blickte beide dann erwartungsvoll an. Der zweite Mann stand noch immer etwas abseits und schien dem Frieden noch nicht so ganz zu trauen, doch die Krankenschwester eilte aufgeregt zu ihnen und schob sich diensteifrig an dem Mann vorbei. Yamis finsterer Blick irritierte sie nicht im Mindesten und sie fühlte eifrig mit der Hand die Stirn beider Jungs und fragte dann besorgt und überfürsorglich, wie es ihnen gehe.

Yuugi lächelte bei Yamis dunklem Blick in sich hinein, doch es war der alte Mann, der antwortete.

„Poppy, ich glaube nicht, dass man von Erschöpfung Fieber bekommt. Den beiden geht es sicher gut. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du Minerva und Remus Bescheid geben könntest. Wir haben einiges mit unseren Gästen zu besprechen."

Die Frau blickte den anderen empört an, doch sie fügte sich wortlos in ihr Schicksal und verließ den Krankensaal durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war.

„So, ihr versteht uns jetzt also. Zur Erklärung, das war ein Schnelllernzauber, der euch Englisch beigebracht hat. Und jetzt, da keine Barrieren irgendwelcher Art mehr zwischen uns stehen, habt ihr sicher viele Fragen."

Yami lehnte sich schweigend zurück und beobachtete den Mann nur, doch Yuugi nickte. Er wusste, dass er nicht zuviel preisgeben durfte, aber einige Fragen waren unverfänglich.

„Zuerst einmal wüssten wir gern, wer Sie sind und wo wir uns befinden." Es bereitete Yuugi keine Schwierigkeiten die Frage in der für ihn eigentlich fremden Sprache zu stellen.

Doch der Mann schien eine andere Frage erwartet zu haben und das alarmierte Yuugi und auch Yami. Aber dann lächelte er und meinte: „Das hier ist Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ich bin der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Hier hinter mir steht Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hausvorstand von Slytherin. Beantwortet das deine Frage? Ich wüsste aber gern, warum du nicht nach dem Zaubern an sich fragst. Seid ihr Zauberer oder Muggel?"

Yuugi musste seine Verblüffung nicht schauspielern, denn der Gedanke, in einer Schule für Zauberei zu sein, verwirrte und begeisterte ihn gleichermaßen. Auch Yami wunderte sich.

/Selbst in Kemet gab es nie Magieschulen. Jeder Adept hatte seinen privaten Lehrer und wurde einzeln und geheim ausgebildet. Das lässt ganz neue Perspektiven zu./

Yuugi konnte nicht antworten, denn ihm wurde bewusst, was Dumbledore mit seiner Frage eigentlich meinte. Er wollte herausfinden, warum sie sich nicht über Magie wunderten, doch wie sollte er das erklären, ohne ihre Fähigkeiten zu verraten?

Doch erst einmal zum nahe Liegenden. „Was genau sind Muggel?"

Jetzt war es an Dumbledore, verblüfft zu sein. Als diese beiden Jungen keine Anstalten gemacht hatten, nach dem zu fragen, was er da mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte, hatte sich der Mann schon halb damit abgefunden, dass das Ritual aus irgendeinem Grund Zauberer beschworen hatte. Dass sie keine Zauberstäbe an den beiden gefunden hatten, sondern nur diese seltsamen Karten, war etwas irritierend, doch sonst würde es vieles erklären. Doch nun wussten sie nicht, was ‚Muggel' bedeutete? Waren sie doch selbst welche? Aber warum bestürmten sie ihn dann nicht mit Fragen zu der seltsamen Art, wie sie Englisch gelernt hatten und warum wunderten sie sich nicht über den Titel der Schule. Irgendwie war das alles seltsam.

„Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen. Aber wenn ihr das nicht wisst, seid ihr dann keine Zauberer? Ihr wart gar nicht verwundert, als ihr plötzlich Englisch konntet...?"

Mist! Da hatten sie den Salat. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Yuugi schickte einen Hilferuf zu Yami hinüber und dieser beugte sich nun auch vor und sah den Schulleiter lange prüfend an.

„Ihr seid wirklich Zauberer? Das ist kein Scherz? Das mit dem Leuchten hätte ich noch als eine Erfindung von Kaiba akzeptiert und das mit dem Englisch könnte ein Trick sein und eigentlich wurden wir irgendwie hypnotisiert und Sie sprechen auch nur Japanisch. Aber das ist ein bisschen viel Aufwand für einen Scherz, selbst für Bakura. Die Roben, der düstere Typ hinter Ihnen und dieser alte Raum. Nicht zu vergessen die komischen Leute vorhin im Wald – nein, dass ist selbst dem Grabräuber zu viel Aufwand nur um uns zu ärgern. Das kann nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder wir träumen den gleichen Traum, was auch unwahrscheinlich ist, oder Sie sagen die Wahrheit, was noch unglaubwürdiger ist. Zauberei existiert nicht, oder?"

Yuugi jubelte Yami innerlich zu. Auch wenn der Mann nicht wissen konnte, wen Yami mit Bakura und Kaiba meinte, wurde aus den Worten seines Geliebten deutlich, dass sie nur an einen Scherz geglaubt hatten und erst jetzt überhaupt in Erwägung zogen, dass alles wahr sein könnte. Das erklärte ihre fehlende Panik angesichts ihrer fremden und unverständlichen Umgebung sowie ihre ausbleibenden Fragen und das, ohne ihre Fähigkeiten zu verraten.

Dumbledore blinzelte dreimal, bevor er leise lachte. „Ihr habt das für einen Scherz gehalten? Nun, dann würde ich denjenigen gerne kennen lernen, der es gewohnt ist, euch derartige Dinge vorzugaukeln, dass ihr auch das hier ihm anlasten wolltet." Der Schulleiter wirkte ehrlich amüsiert, doch Yuugi bezweifelte, dass er Bakura wirklich kennen lernen wollte.

„Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Aber das bedeutet, ihr seid tatsächlich Muggel. Nun, dann seid versichert, wir sind wirklich Zauberer und dies ist wirklich eine Schule, die jungen Zauberern dieses Handwerk beibringt. Wir befinden uns in einem alten Schloss in den Highlands von Schottland und ihr wurdet irrtümlicher Weise hierher gebracht. Und das geschah auch nicht erst vor einigen Stunden, sondern vor zwei Tagen. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit geschlafen"

„Was genau heißt ‚irrtümlicher Weise'? Und wie sind wir überhaupt hierher gekommen? Wir waren gerade in Domino auf dem Weg nach Hause und dann standen wir plötzlich in einem Wald." Das interessierte Yuugi wirklich brennend und er hoffte, endlich einige ihrer Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.

„Nun, das zu erklären dauert ein wenig länger. Und ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir die Geschichte glauben, denn da ihr Zauberei nicht gewöhnt seid, wird euch auch das unglaublich erscheinen." Damit zauberte sich Dumbledore einen bequemen Sessel herbei und Yuugi tat ihm den Gefallen zu erschrecken und ihn ungläubig aber auch fasziniert anzublicken. Als der Schulleiter zwischen ihnen saß und der andere – Snape – nun doch seine Vorsicht etwas fallen gelassen und sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl in ihrer Nähe gesetzt hatte, begann der Ältere mit seiner Geschichte.

Er berichtete von der Existenz der Zaubererwelt neben der der Muggel und dass die nichtmagische Welt nichts von ihnen wusste. Dann erzählte er grob von der Gründung Hogwarts, ging auf einige wichtige Geschichtsereignisse ein und kam dann zu Voldemort. Er warnte eindringlich vor der Macht dieses Zauberers und beschrieb anschaulich, wie der Sturz durch ein Baby erfolgte, welches diesen Sieg mit dem Verlust seiner Eltern bezahlen musste. Dann erzählte er von Harrys Abenteuern, der Auferstehung des dunklen Lords, dessen Aktivitäten und Zielen und letztendlich von Magnus' Plan.

Schließlich endete der Mann nach zwei Stunden: „Und jetzt wird Voldemort immer mächtiger und seine Verbündeten immer zahlreicher. Magnus' Plan war gewagt, aber er war die erste gute Chance seit langem. Doch irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen und keiner von uns weiß so genau, was. Die Beschwörung ist nicht so verlaufen, wie sie sollte. Statt der Hilfe, die wir für unseren Kampf erhofften, seid ihr erschienen. Aber ihr seid nur Muggel, ihr könnt nicht die Unterstützung sein, die wir riefen."

Doch seine Worte waren nicht so endgültig gemeint, wie sie klangen. Yuugi und Yami erkannten, dass der Mann noch immer hoffte, dass sich die beiden als Götter entpuppten, die diesen ominösen Lord von der Erde fegten. Er hoffte noch immer, in ihnen die Macht zu finden, die sie suchten.

Und beide waren sich nun auch sicher, dass die Beschwörung genau das erreicht hatte, was ihr Ziel war. Sie hatte nach einer Seele des Lichtes – nach Yuugi – gerufen und dieser war hier. Und sie wussten beide, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht ignorieren konnten. Sie waren hier und konnten nach dieser Offenbarung einer Welt neben der ihren nicht einfach zusehen, wie eben diese zugrunde ging, wenn sie zumindest die Chance hatten, etwas zu bewirken. Und beide wussten, dass nicht nur die magische Welt in Gefahr war. Dumbledore hatte oft genug betont, wie feindselig dieser Voldemort nichtmagischen Menschen gegenüber war.

Selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, wie mächtig dieser neue Feind war und ob sie eine Chance gegen diese fremde Magie haben würden, konnten beide nicht anders, als zu helfen. Erstens waren sie schon mitten in diesem Spiel und hatten eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl mehr. Und zweitens hätten sie es sich auch nie verziehen, angesichts einer Bedrohung nichts zu unternehmen, einfach weil es nicht ihre Welt war und sie daher nichts anging. Sie würden diese Menschen unterstützen, soweit es in ihrer Macht lag, das wussten beide schon jetzt. Doch noch durften sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Noch mussten sie die unschuldigen, unwissenden Muggel spielen, denn ihre Fähigkeiten waren ihr einziger Trumpf. Auch wenn sie Dumbledore vielleicht vertrauen konnten – sie mussten noch viel mehr über diese Welt erfahren und sich ihr eigenes Urteil bilden, bevor sie das Risiko eingingen, sich zu offenbaren. Yuugi und Yami hatten nicht vergessen, dass es selbst in Dumbledores Nähe Spione gab und nun wussten sie ja auch, für wen diese arbeiteten. Dass der Schulleiter nur diesen Snape bei sich hatte, zeigte auch, dass er selbst nicht allen Mitarbeitern traute, sonst hätte er sicher mehr Zauberer zu dieser Unterhaltung geholt. Der Mann hatte zwar die Krankenschwester gebeten, auch noch jemanden namens Minerva und Remus zu holen, doch diese waren bis jetzt noch nicht erschienen. Aber Yuugi merkte sich diese Namen, denn sie mussten ebenfalls vertrauenswürdig sein.

Yuugi wandte sich nun wieder Dumbledore zu: „Wir können Ihnen in diesem Kampf sicher nicht helfen. Wir besitzen solche Magie wie Sie nicht."

/Was nicht gelogen ist. Schattenmagie ist eindeutig anders./ Yamis Stimme klang amüsiert, aber er hatte aus der Geschichte Dumbledores durchaus herausgehört, dass sie Dunkelheit und Schatten dem Bösen zuordneten. Deshalb hatten sie wohl auch nach einer ‚Seele des Lichts' gerufen. Es war richtig gewesen, ihnen ihre Magie zu verschweigen, denn die erste Reaktion dieser Leute wäre sicherlich Misstrauen gewesen. Sie konnten sich noch immer offenbaren, wenn es nötig wurde.

Yuugi ignorierte Yami erst einmal. Er wusste, was von ihm als nichtmagischem Menschen erwartet wurde und so stellte er nun die Frage, die ihn auch tatsächlich interessierte: „Also können wir doch jetzt zurück nach Japan? Ich meine, wenn alles nur ein Missverständnis war und statt uns eigentlich so ein magisches Überwesen erscheinen sollte, dann sind wir doch nutzlos für Sie. Unsere Freunde machen sich sicher Sorgen und suchen nach uns. Es gibt doch bestimmt einen Weg, wie Sie uns nach Hause zaubern können, oder so."

Eigentlich glaubte Yuugi nicht wirklich daran, dass ihnen eine Rückkehr erlaubt werden würde, denn es sprach zuviel dagegen. Wenn doch, könnten sie auch von dort etwas unternehmen und dann wären ihre Freunde wenigstens beruhigt. Doch Dumbledore bestätigte mit den folgenden Worten seine Vermutungen.

„Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht. Auch wenn die Beschwörung nicht so verlief, wie geplant, wurde sie doch durchgeführt, um ein Wesen als Hilfe im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu rufen. Anstelle dessen seid ihr erschienen, aber der Grund der Beschwörung existiert noch. Normalerweise kann ein beschworener Geist erst zurück in seine Welt, wenn die Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Und wie das in diesem Fall ist, weiß keiner so genau, da selbst ich noch nicht verstehe, was bei der Beschwörung eigentlich passiert ist. Eine Rückkehr könnte sehr gefährlich, wenn nicht gar unmöglich sein."

Doch Yuugi protestierte, wie von ihm erwartet wurde: „Aber wir sind doch keine Geister!"

/Nicht direkt jedenfalls/, warf Yami sarkastisch ein und vergegenwärtigte sich erneut das Wunder seines eigenen Körpers.

Yuugi ignorierte seinen Geliebten erneut. „Wir kommen ja nicht aus irgendeiner magischen Zwischenwelt oder dergleichen. Wir sind einfach nur von der anderen Seite der Erde. Ein Zauber ist vielleicht gefährlich. Aber wir können doch auch einfach ins nächste Flugzeug steigen und nach Japan zurück fliegen. Und Menschen können doch nicht an irgendwelche magischen Beschwörungsformen gebunden sein."

„Das kann schon alles sein, aber es gibt noch einen weiteren, viel wichtigeren Grund. Ich möchte euch keine Angst einjagen, aber ihr müsst das erfahren. Voldemort kann leicht von dieser Beschwörung und auch von dem Ergebnis erfahren haben. Ohren gibt es überall." Indirekt bestätigte der Schulleiter damit Yamis und Yuugis Verdacht und zeigte auch, dass er selbst sich der Anwesenheit der Spione in seinen Reihen bewusst war.

„Egal, ob ihr Muggel seid oder nicht, Voldemort könnte glauben, dass ihr das richtige Ergebnis des Rituals seid und er könnte euch als Gefahr ansehen. Und selbst wenn er glauben würde, dass ihr harmlos seid, würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen und euch zu töten versuchen. Dieser Feind ist mächtig und er hat schon einmal den Fehler gemacht, eine Gefahr zu unterschätzen. Das passiert ihm kein zweites Mal, egal ob es eine echte Gefahr ist oder nicht. Wenn ich euch nach Japan zurückkehren lasse, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Gefolgsleute euch gefunden haben und dann seid nicht nur ihr in Gefahr sondern auch alle eure Freunde. Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Bis wir endgültig geklärt haben, was bei dem Ritual wirklich geschah und bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Voldemort sicher von euch fernzuhalten, müsst ihr leider hier bleiben." Jetzt lächelte der Mann spitzbübisch. „Aber glaubt mir, so schlecht ist es hier nicht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht entdecken wir in euch ja doch magische Kräfte, so dass erklärt wäre, warum ihr hier seid und dann könntet ihr lernen euch zu verteidigen. Dann steht einer Rückkehr nichts mehr im Weg. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das akzeptieren, denn leider bleibt euch keine große Wahl."

/Na, da können sowohl wir als auch diese Zauberer froh sein, dass wir nicht nur einfache Muggel sind. Ich habe keine Lust die nächsten Jahre hier zu bleiben, ohne die anderen wieder zu sehen, denn wenn dieser Voldemort wirklich so schwer zu besiegen ist, wie Dumbledore andeutete und sie schon Beistand als letzten Ausweg beschwören müssen, würde ihr Kampf wirklich noch ewig dauern./ Yamis trockene Worte riefen ein Lächeln auf Yuugi Gesicht, doch er versteckte es geschickt.

Der Pharao hatte Recht. Ohne ihre Fähigkeiten wären sie hier wirklich gestrandet, aber andererseits wären sie dann wohl gar nicht erst hier gelandet.

‚Wir müssen mit Bakura und Seto Kontakt aufnehmen. Auch dieses Gespräch wird nicht geheim bleiben, auch wenn ich keine Beobachter spüre. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass wir beschworen wurden, wird diesen Lord bald erreichen und dann sind unsere Freunde vielleicht wirklich in Gefahr.'

/Ich stimme dir zu, Hikari. Wir werden herausfinden müssen, ob sie unsere Schattenmagie spüren können und wenn nicht, können wir Kaiba und den Grabräuber warnen. Außerdem machen sie sich sicher Sorgen, wenn sie zwei Tage nichts von uns hören./

Nach längerem Hin und Her und mehreren Protesten von Yuugi und Yami fügten sich die beiden dann scheinbar in ihr Schicksal und akzeptierten ihre Zwangsgastfreundschaft in Hogwarts. Ihre Bitte, ihren Freunden wenigstens eine Nachricht zukommen lassen zu dürfen, wurde unter Vorbehalt zugestimmt. Ihnen war klar, dass dort dann nicht mehr als: ‚Uns geht's gut, macht euch keine Sorgen.' drinstehen durfte und die eigentlich wichtige Botschaft über das Reich der Schatten zu Seto und Bakura gelangen musste.

Sie hatten trotz der verzwickten Situation ihr Geheimnis gewahrt und konnten sich nun daran machen, herauszufinden, wie mächtig dieser Voldemort, aber auch Dumbledore und dieser Harry Potter waren, wer die Spione waren und vor allem, warum gerade sie gerufen worden waren um diesen Kampf zu entscheiden.

Nachdem das nun geklärt war, erhob sich Dumbledore und auch Snape schob seinen Stuhl zur Seite und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Lasst euch von Madame Pomfrey den Weg zur großen Halle erklären und kommt zum Abendessen. Ich habe noch ein wenig zu tun. Aber ich werde euch nach dem Essen euer Zimmer zeigen. Ihr wollt ja sicher nicht weiterhin im Krankenflügel übernachten. Alles Weitere können wir morgen besprechen. Verratet ihr mir noch eure Namen?"

Yuugi blickte den Mann verblüfft an, doch er erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht daran, sich und Yami vorgestellt zu haben. Doch da ergab sich auch ein Problem.

‚Was wärst du denn gern, mein Bruder, nur ein Freund oder offiziell mein Geliebter?'

Yami zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte nichts.

Also zuckte Yuugi nur mit den Achseln. „Ich heiße Yuugi Mutô, Sensei."

„Yami Atemu." Erklang es von dem anderen Bett und Yuugi lächelte still in sich hinein. Das ließ Spielraum für alles und verriet dem Schulleiter nichts über ihr Verhältnis. Das war perfekt.

Dumbledore lächelte den beiden noch einmal zu und verriet durch nichts, ob er mit ihren Antworten zufrieden war. Die beiden Männer verließen den großen Raum und Dumbledore kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Severus würde die beiden weiterhin beobachten, auch wenn sie vertrauenswürdig schienen. Doch für harmlos hielt der Mann sie ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie beide kampfbereit auf der Lichtung gestanden hatten und seine Finger fuhren nachdenklich über die beiden Karten, die er noch immer in der Tasche trug. Er würde sie ihnen am Abend zurückgeben. Zuerst musste er sich um die Auroren kümmern. Minerva und Remus waren nicht zu ihm gekommen, also bedeutete das, dass sie sich noch immer mit Magnus Freunden herumärgerten, die unbedingt wissen wollten, wann sie nun die beiden fremden Jungen verhören durften. Das würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich bei den beiden nur um einfache Muggel handelte.

Obwohl, eigentlich glaubte der Schulleiter selbst noch nicht wirklich daran, denn damit waren noch immer so viele Fragen offen. Eigentlich sprachen nur ihr Wort und die Tatsache, dass sie einfach so denn Bannkreis übertreten konnten, dafür, dass dieser Yuugi und dieser Yami Muggel waren. Denn Dumbledore ging nicht aus dem Kopf, dass beide das Schloss sofort hatten sehen können. Der Täuschungsfluch wirkte bei ihnen nicht. In all dem Trubel in den letzten zwei Tagen war der Schulleiter nicht dazu gekommen, diesen Fluch, der Hogwarts für Muggelaugen wie eine baufällige Ruine erscheinen ließ, von den Schlafenden zu nehmen, aber sie hatten keine Sekunde lang irritiert gesucht, wo sie sich befanden. Lag das daran, dass sie eben schon zwei Tage in Hogwarts waren und die Magie des Schlosses ihr übriges getan hatte? Dumbledore bezweifelte es. So, wie er auch bezweifelte, dass diese beiden einfach nur Muggel waren. Doch das würde er so bald wohl nicht ergründen können. Das brauchte Zeit. Doch die hatten sie ja nun.

Vorerst würde er den Auroren nur seine Vermutungen als Tatsachen verkaufen können. Die Beschwörung war schief gegangen. Das gerufene Wesen des Lichts hatte sich am Ende doch noch befreien können, wie schon bei Magnus' erstem Versuch, und als Resultat war der Rufende von dem letzten Aufbäumen des Wesens getroffen und ohnmächtig geworden. Magnus sollte froh sein, dass er diesmal nicht wieder so schwer verletzt worden war, denn die Macht der anderen Zauberer hatte ihn dieses Mal vor größerem Schaden bewahrt. Das Wesen, welches beschworen werden sollte, hatte wohl von Beginn an versucht, ihnen statt seiner selbst einen Ersatz zu geben und das war eben jenes ‚Unerwünschte', was Magnus die ganze Zeit zurückzuweisen versucht hatte und was nun in Form der beiden Muggel bei ihnen angekommen war. Es war sozusagen ein Austausch erfolgt und der Transport der Muggel durch die Verbindung hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet und deshalb waren sie zusammen gebrochen. Immerhin waren auch sie nicht freiwillig hier, sondern nur durch das Wesen des Lichts ersatzweise hergeschickt worden, damit es selbst nicht beschworen werden konnte. Das die beiden Jungs nach ihrem Auftauchen durch die Magie innerhalb des Bannkreises wach gehalten worden waren, widersprach dieser Theorie nicht und als sie den Bannkreis dann ohne Widerstand verlassen hatten, wurden sie vor Schwäche bewusstlos. Soviel würden die Auroren erfahren. Dass Dumbledore an seine Theorie selber nicht so recht glaubte, weil da noch immer das Gefühl war, etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben, das mussten die anderen Zauberer ja nicht wissen – und auch die Spione für Voldemort nicht. Der sollte glauben, das Ritual sei völlig daneben gegangen, wie es ja auf den ersten und auch auf den zweiten Blick wirklich war.

Die verborgenen Dinge, die Dumbledore nicht erkennen und bestenfalls nur vermuten konnte, würden sich mit der Zeit zeigen müssen.

* * *

Das war's. Vergesst die Reviews nicht/knuddel/ Fly 


	5. Überlegungen

Siegel der Schatten

Huhu! Da bin ich mal wieder...

Zuerst daaaaanke für die lieben Reviews.../Eis austeil/

At TC2509: jupp, das nachdenken war wichtig.../Kekse mampf/

At MagicianMana: danke danke...nun arbeite ich ja schon ne Weile dran an meinen Bakterien...momentan wollen sie grad nicht so, aber das wird hoffentlich wieder...Ja nich, der Grabräuber würde so was sicher sofort tun! Yami undYuugi konnte ich nicht wirklich sauer werden lassen, weil dann ihre Macht rausgekommen wäre...und das soll noch n bissl geheim bleiben! Und als normale Muggel hätten sie sich ja nicht mit Dumbledore anlegen können. Tja, wie und wo ihre Macht rauskommt, wird noch nicht verraten...und das mit den Häusern...ich sag mal nein, auch wenn ich dann bissl was verrate, was erst im nächsten Pitel kommt. Aber so fies bin ich nicht, sie erst zusammenzubringen und dann haben sie nichts davon.../kicher/Über Storyline nachdenk/ Ich bin schlimmer!!!! Muhahaha...okay genug verraten. Jup Harry und Drac kommen noch öfters zu Wort, und die Vorgeschichte wird auch geklärt. Aber ich merk beim schreiben immer wieder, das es ein X-Over aus YugiOh-Sicht werden wird...

At Annuket: gut das du Magician hast /kicher/ Dir auch viel Glück bei deiner Masterarbeit.../daumendrück/

So ich hoffe, euch allen gefällt das Pitel hier! Ich versuche, öfters zu updaten. /Betanerv/

Und jetzt lest schön!

Siegel der Schatten

5. Überlegungen

Yuugi lehnte sich entspannt zurück in die Kissen, legte den Kopf auf die Seite und blickte Yami verträumt an. Dieser lächelte nur und erwiderte den Blick, doch sie wussten beide, dass sie ihren Gefühlen noch immer nicht nachgeben durften. Dazu gab es zu viele Augen und Ohren.

/Sie trauen uns immer noch nicht./ Yamis Gedanken liebkosten Yuugis Seele.

‚Ich merke es. Dieser Snape beobachtet uns die ganze Zeit. Aber was erwartest du bei zwei fremden Jungen, die einfach so auftauchen, ohne ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären? Da müssen sie ja misstrauisch sein.'

/Richtig. Auch wenn sie es überhaupt erst waren, die uns riefen. Damit müssen wir wohl vorerst leben./

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann begannen sie sich leise über das Schloss und die Zaubererwelt und das soeben Gehörte zu unterhalten, wie es jeder normal Muggel an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Doch diese harmlose Unterhaltung war nur für ihre Beobachter gedacht, um den Schein zu wahren, denn die ‚normalen' Menschen, für die sie noch gehalten werden wollten, würden nicht schweigend in ihren Betten liegen, nach einer solchen Offenbahrung unglaublicher Tatsachen. Die eigentliche Unterhaltung fand jedoch in ihren Gedanken statt.

‚Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache hier? Eine Schule für Magie? Eine ganze magische Welt? Warum ist die uns früher nicht aufgefallen?'

Yami zuckte mit den Schultern. /Unsere Magie ist einfach zu verschieden. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass es in Kemet Gerüchte von einem jungen Magiezweig gab, dem die Barbaren und Druiden im Norden huldigten. Das könnte daraus geworden sein. Aber eine Schule ist eine interessante Idee. Hier können alle Adepten mit einem Mal unterrichtet werden und jeder kann vom anderen lernen. Allerdings entsteht dann keine so innige Beziehung zwischen einem Meister und seinem Schüler, wie früher./

Doch Yuugi dachte auch noch an ein anderes Problem. ‚Und eine Schule ist anfälliger gegen Feinde. Wenn ich meine Widersacher vernichten wollte, würde ich mir die schwächsten Opfer aussuchen, also die noch nicht ausgebildeten Nachfolger und hier sind sie alle auf einem Fleck. Dieser Voldemort bräuchte nur Hogwarts anzugreifen.'

/Nun, du hast Dumbledore doch gehört, Hikari. Er hat es oft genug versucht. Aber scheinbar stand ihm dieser Junge – Harry Potter – immer im Weg und hat ihn zurück geschlagen. Und auch Dumbledore scheint Voldemort Respekt einzuflößen./

‚Harry Potter, er interessiert mich. Nach dem, was Dumbledore erzählte, muss der Junge schon viel durchgemacht haben und dabei ist er jünger als ich. Das war sicher nicht leicht.'

Yami sandte Wellen des Mitgefühls zu Yuugi. Auch ihre Kämpfe waren nie leicht gewesen. /Er erinnert dich an dich selbst./ Es war eine Feststellung.

‚Nur ein wenig. Ich hatte immer dich. Ich glaube, er ist einsamer als ich es je war, selbst bevor ich dich kannte. Diese Welt verehrt ihn als Held, weil jeder weiß, was er getan hat, als er noch ein Baby war. Und er wurde dadurch in eine Rolle gedrängt, die ihm gar keine andere Wahl ließ, als weiterhin der Held zu sein. Dadurch, dass ich das Puzzle und dich erhielt, wurde ich zwar ebenfalls zum Kampf gezwungen, doch ich hatte immer Freunde, die mir beistanden.'

Yuugi überlegte kurz. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass auch Harry Potter Freunde hatte. ‚Aber wenn immer jemand erwartet, dass du siegst; wenn du schon mit 11 in den Kampf gezwungen wirst, ist das für niemanden leicht. Und selbst Dumbledore hat ihn von Anfang an nur als seinen Streiter für das Gute gesehen. Und jetzt scheint er seinen größten Trumpf verloren zu haben. Das ist glaube ich ein Wesenszug, der mir an dem Mann nicht gefällt. Er trauert um Harrys Verlust. Das hat er mit seinen Worten eindeutig gezeigt, als er uns von ihrem Kampf berichtete, aber er trauert nicht um den Schüler, sondern um den Kämpfer. Ich frage mich, ob ich das ertragen hätte.'

/Ich wusste schon immer, dass deine Menschenkenntnis gut ist, aber so gut! Du hast ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen und bedauerst ihn schon. Du bist manchmal seltsam./ Yami schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte Yuugi jedoch besänftigend an. Dieser streckte ihm gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus. Doch er wusste, dass sein Yami es nicht böse meinte. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit während Dumbledores Erzählungen Gedanken über diesen Jungen gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Worte zwischen den Zeilen erkannt und bemerkt, dass Dumbledore Harry Potter zwar von Anfang an geschützt und geführt hatte. Aber ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass Harry meist allein gekämpft hatte, ohne Beistand der Professoren und Lehrer und zwar in einem Alter, in dem er jünger war als Yuugi bei seinem ersten Duell mit Pegasus. Eigentlich wäre es Dumbledores Aufgabe gewesen, Harrys Kampf zu übernehmen, aber da dieser der ‚Junge-der-lebt' war, hatten sie auf seine Stärke vertraut, ohne daran zu denken, dass er nur ein Kind war. Sicher mochte Dumbledore es im Nachhinein bereut haben – besonders als sich Harry von ihm abwandte. Denn auch wenn der Schulleiter letzteres nicht explizit erwähnt hatte, war Yuugi aufgefallen, dass er eine neue Waffe gegen Voldemort suchte, da Harry Potter scheinbar nicht mehr im Kampf eingesetzt werden konnte. Dazu brauchte man kein Hellseher zu sein. Es musste bedrückend sein, immer gegen ein und denselben Feind zu kämpfen, zuzusehen wie er mächtiger wurde und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Da hätte wohl jeder aufgegeben. Nein, dieser Harry Potter schien ihm tatsächlich in vielen Dingen ähnlich zu sein und er wollte ihn zu gern kennen lernen.

/Aibou./ Yamis Stimme schreckte Yuugi aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er blinzelte und löste dann seinen Blick von Yamis Gesicht, als dieser nach vorn ins Zimmer schaute. Yuugi setzte sich auf und erblickte die resolute Kranken ... hexe? Das war ein komischer Gedanke, aber Krankenschwester passte ja offenbar nicht wirklich. Die Frau hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte Yuugi reichlich vorwurfsvoll an, was ihm zeigte, dass sie schon einige Minuten dort stand und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen versuchte. Yuugi lächelte verlegen und das schien die Frau zu besänftigen. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Ach ja, Madam Pomfrey.

Die Hexe blickte noch einmal zweifelnd von einem Patienten zum anderen. Das seltsame Aussehen der beiden irritierte sie noch immer, besonders ihre Kleidung und ihre große Ähnlichkeit. Dumbledore hatte ihr jedoch geboten, beide abgesehen von einer notdürftigen Untersuchung, nicht weiter anzurühren und ihnen auch kein Krankenhemd aufzuzwingen, denn erstens verlangte Erschöpfung keinen tagelangen Aufenthalt in ihren heiligen Hallen und zweitens wusste der Schulleiter zu jenem Zeitpunkt ja auch noch nicht, woran er bei den Fremden nun eigentlich war. Und jetzt musste sie gestehen, dass sie froh darüber war, dass die beiden den Krankentrakt bald verlassen würden. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass diese jungen Männer nicht nur äußerlich seltsam waren.

„Professor Dumbledore bat mich, Ihnen den Weg zur großen Halle zu weisen. Es ist gleich Zeit für das Abendessen. Der Schulleiter wird Ihnen danach Ihr Zimmer zeigen." Yuugi und Yami nickten und schwangen gleichzeitig die Beine aus den Betten. Sie prägten sich die Beschreibung der Frau aufmerksam ein, bedankten sich für die Pflege und verließen dann den Krankenflügel. Auf dem Weg durch das alte Schloss dachten sie erneut darüber nach, dass ihnen weder die Pyramiden, noch die Gürtel mit den Duellkarten abgenommen worden waren. Theoretisch wäre das auch unmöglich gewesen, denn ein Zauber schützte sie davor, dass ihre Karten von Fremden entfernt werden konnten und das Puzzle schützte sich selbst sehr wirkungsvoll. Doch diese Zauber waren nicht aktiviert worden. Es hatte also überhaupt niemand versucht, ihren Besitz zu entfernen, obwohl das sicher unüblich war. Dadurch wurde zwar ihr magisches Geheimnis bewahrt; es verwunderte beide jedoch trotzdem sehr. Dumbledore hatte eigentlich den Eindruck gemacht, sich schon ein Urteil über sie gebildet zu haben, bevor sie erwacht waren. Wenn er sie für Muggle gehalten hätte, hätte er keine Furcht davor gehabt, ihre Gegenstände zu entfernen, denn sie konnten keine Gefahr bedeuten. Hatte er es nicht getan, bedeutete das doch eigentlich, dass er eine mögliche Bedrohung fürchtete. Hielt er sie also nun für harmlose Muggel oder für mysteriöse Zauberer? Yuugi seufzte. Genau hatte er den Schulleiter nicht durchschauen können. Der Mann war sehr rätselhaft geblieben.

Yami und Yuugi wanderten weiter durch die Korridore. Sie begegneten einzelnen Schülern, die sie erstaunt und verblüfft anstarrten, doch beide ignorierten es einfach. Das waren sie gewohnt, denn selbst in einer Stadt wie Domino City oder an deren großer Universität war ihr Anblick manchmal eine Kuriosität. Je näher sie dem Zentrum der Schule kamen, desto mehr Blicke folgten ihnen, doch Yuugi und Yami liefen ungerührt weiter und versuchten in sich aufzunehmen, was sie bis jetzt von dem Schloss gesehen hatten. Die sich bewegenden Treppen fand Yuugi einfach nur unpraktisch und die Porträts mit beweglichen Menschen darin, die ihnen ebenfalls nachstarrten waren sehr irritierend. Yami fragte sich, ob diese Magier hier nicht wussten, dass ein Mensch geschwächt wurde, wenn er ein Stück seiner Selbst und seiner Seele für ein lebendiges Porträt hergab. Zur Zeit der ägyptischen Pharaonen wurde nicht umsonst nur ein Abbild erschaffen, welches dem Menschen nur bedingt ähnlich sah. Aber vielleicht gab es hier eine Möglichkeit, seine Macht nicht herzugeben, wenn man ein Stück in einem Bild zurückließ. Yami zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Yuugi weiter durch die Gänge.

Kurz bevor sie um die nächste Ecke biegen wollten, blieb Yuugi plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte auf den Spiegel, der vor ihm an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wand hing. Sein Blick wanderte ungläubig zu seinem Puzzle und dann drehte er sich zu seiner zweiten Hälfte um und streckte die Hand nach dessen Puzzle aus.

/Was ist, Hikari?/ Yami sah nicht, was seinen Partner so verunsicherte, doch er spürte dessen Gefühlschaos. Er folgte Yuugis Blick zu ihren Puzzles hinab, die Yuugi nun nebeneinander hielt und da begriff auch der Pharao.

/Deins ist durchsichtig!/ Doch als er es aussprach wusste er auch schon, dass das nicht stimmte. Yuugi konnte sein Puzzle normal in die Hand nehmen und es war auch nicht völlig durchscheinend. Es war nur irgendwie matter, glanzlos, wie eine Nachbildung ohne Macht. Yamis umgekehrte Pyramide hingegen wirkte wie immer, massiv, goldglänzend und beeindruckend – die Macht versprechend, die es auch besaß.

‚Jetzt, da wir getrennt sind, kann es wohl auch nur ein echtes Milleniumspuzzle geben. Also kann meine Magie schon mal nicht aus meinem Puzzle kommen. Jetzt spüre ich erst, dass es ohne Kraft ist. Es ist einfach nur noch ein goldenes Schmuckstück. Du bist ja immerhin auch der rechtmäßige Träger.' Yuugi seufzte und ließ ihre Pyramiden wieder an ihren Platz fallen. Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch Yami legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter.

„Das ändert doch nichts!"

Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen und dann kehrte das zuversichtliche Lächeln wieder in Yuugis Blick zurück. Er nickte und stimmte seinem Geliebten dann zu. „Richtig, es ändert nichts. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles."

Yami schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und sandte ein Gefühl der Liebe über ihr Seelenband.

„Lass uns weiter gehen." /Wir sind so schon Attraktion genug./

Yuugi blickte ihn verwirrt an und als Yami den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und nach vorn deutete, folgte er dem Blick seines anderen Ichs. Tatsächlich sahen sie im Spiegel mehrere Schüler, die sie beobachteten. Yuugi seufzte erneut und bog dann mit leichtem Zögern in den Gang ein. Doch die Schüler taten so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Na, das würde noch heiter werden. Da waren sie noch keine drei Stunden wach und schon begann die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln. Würde das jetzt die ganzen Wochen, die sie sicherlich noch hier sein würden, so weiter gehen?

Als Yuugi und Yami dann endlich die große Halle erreicht hatten, wurden sie von zwei grinsenden Gesichtern empfangen, die, wie sie selbst, exakt gleich aussahen. Auch bei diesen beiden unterschieden sich nur die Augen. Der eine Rotschopf blickte sie mit einem warmen Grün an, während der zweite hellblaue Augen verschmitzt lächelnd auf sie richtete. Sie trugen im Gegensatz zu den Schülern, denen Yami und Yuugi auf ihrem Weg hier her begegnet waren, keine Schuluniformen, sondern normale Jeans und T-Shirt. Doch die Zauberstäbe, die aus ihren Taschen ragten, bewiesen, dass es sich hierbei durchaus nicht um Muggel handelte.

„Hallo, wir sind Fred..."

„...und George Weasley. Dumbledore schickt uns..."

„...um euch abzuholen."

Yuugi musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass diese Zwillinge sogar ihre Sätze gegenseitig beenden konnten. Sie mussten sich sehr nahe stehen, um so ein inniges Verhältnis zu haben – das kam schon fast an eine Seelenverwandtschaft heran, wie er sie mit Yami hatte.

„Yuugi Mutô. Ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung begrüßte er die beiden. Yami neigte nur den Kopf und meinte in neutralem Tonfall: „Yami Atemu." Doch Yuugi erkannte, dass er die beiden ebenfalls sympathisch fand.

„Ihr habt doch sicher nichts dagegen, bei uns zu Essen. Wir sind nur kurz zu Besuch hier, aber wir sind zu unwichtig, um am Lehrertisch essen zu dürfen. Daher mussten wir bei den Gryffindores um Asyl bitten", erklärten die beiden Brüder abwechselnd, während sie Yami und Yuugi durch die Tür lotsten und in die große Halle führten. Yuugi erinnerte sich an die Häuseraufteilung, die Dumbledore erwähnt hatte und erkannte beim Anblick der vier langen Tafeln auch, in welchem Umfang diese Trennung stattfand.

‚Das trägt nicht wirklich zu harmonischem Zusammenleben bei, oder Yami? Das ist wie die Cliquenbildung bei mir an der Schule, nur in größerem Maßstab.' Der Pharao nickte nur stumm. /Irgendwas haben sie sich dabei sicher gedacht./

Die beiden Duellanten folgten Fred und George zu dem mittleren Tisch rechts vom Gang und setzten sich auf einen freien Platz am Ende der Tafel. Die Halle schwirrte vor Gelächter und Gesprächen, doch nicht wenige Augenpaare verfolgten den Weg der Neuankömmlinge.

Harry saß gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron etwas weiter in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches und beobachtete die beiden jungen Männer ebenfalls. Jetzt wo er sie aus der Nähe sah, bestätigte sich der Eindruck, dass es sich wie bei den sie begleitenden Weasley-Twins um Zwillinge handelte. Aber irgendwie unterschieden sich die beiden trotz ihrer gleichen Größe, ihrer gleichen Kleidung und dieser seltsamen Frisur dennoch. Es war jedoch ein Unterschied, der nicht fassbar und nicht so einfach in Worten auszudrücken war. Die Verschiedenheit rührte eher von ihrer Körperhaltung und ihrer Ausstrahlung her.

Harry bemerkte die aufmerksamen Blicke, die beide in die Runde warfen, während sie selbstsicher Fred und George folgten. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass zwei Muggel – jedenfalls hatten Rons Brüder behauptet, der Orden hielte die beiden Fremden dafür – verunsichert durch alle diese Zauberer gehen würden, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Beide machten den Eindruck, genau zu wissen, was um sie her vorging und als würden sie all die Blicke und Gespräche einfach ignorieren. Harry konnte nicht anders, als davon beeindruckt zu sein. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, was es bedeutete, von anderen Menschen angestarrt zu werden und das hier konnte man durchaus schon so bezeichnen. Doch die beiden Fremden setzten sich seelenruhig an den Tisch, aßen ein wenig und schienen wie der Fels in der Brandung durch nichts zu erschüttern zu sein. Fred und George gaben es für Harrys Geschmack zwar etwas zu zeitig auf, die beiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber vielleicht spürten auch sie diese Aura von Selbstsicherheit und Unnahbarkeit, die die beiden fremden Jungen ausstrahlten. Dann irgendwann erhoben sich diese so gleich aussehenden Jungen wieder und schritten gelassen durch die Tischreihen, sich der teils verwirrten, teils bewundernden und vor allem neugierigen Blicke scheinbar gar nicht bewusst.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss für sich, dieses Rätsel erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Dumbledore hatte die beiden Fremden noch nicht vorgestellt und erst wenn Harry wusste, als was der Orden ihr Beschwörungsergebnis nun offiziell deklarieren würde, konnte er irgendetwas tun. Denn offiziell wussten ja auch er, Ron, Hermine und Draco noch nichts über die Neuankömmlinge. Aber er interessierte sich noch immer für sie. Ihr ganzes Benehmen, ihre Körperhaltung zeugte von Kraft und Selbstüberzeugung und das passte nun gar nicht zu Muggeln. Harry fragte sich schon zum wiederholten Male, wer diese Jungen nun wirklich waren und was da bei der Beschwörung geschehen war. Und was sollte er davon halten, dass diese beiden ohnmächtig aus dem Wald getragen worden waren. Hatte Dumbledore nun etwas Mächtiges zu ihrer Unterstützung gerufen, oder war der Plan mal wieder, wie so viele zuvor, schief gegangen und diese Muggel waren die Leidtragenden? Aber wie sollten Nichtmagier ihnen auch helfen können, wo ihr Kampf doch sowieso aussichtslos war? Seufzend verbannte der Schwarzhaarige diese Gedanken endgültig in den Hintergrund. Es brachte ja doch nichts, ständig darüber nachzugrübeln. Zumal Harry sich eingestehen musste, dass die Ankunft der Fremden ihn in größerem Maße beschäftigte, als es hätte sein dürfen und er sich darüber hinaus auch immer wieder Gedanken über Dumbledore, den Orden, Voldemort und sich selbst machte, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, mit diesem Kapitel schon im Herbst abgeschlossen zu haben. Aber wenn Dumbledore doch noch einen Weg fand, den Lord zu besiegen...? Nein, Stopp. Er machte sich nur falsche Hoffnungen. Nur wegen diesen beiden Fremden dachte er viel zu viel über Dinge nach, die doch sowieso nicht zu ändern waren. Er sollte aufhören, ständig zu grübeln, es führte ja doch zu nichts. Vielleicht war alles auch nur ein Plan Dumbledores, um ihn neugierig zu machen und zurück zu gewinnen. Das konnte der alte Mann aber wirklich vergessen!

Harry wandte sich endgültig wieder den Gesprächen seiner beiden Freunde zu und warf ab und an einen Blick zum Slytherintisch, wo Draco einsam inmitten seiner Hauskameraden saß und seinen Auflauf aß. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte der Blonde den Gryffindore jedoch fröhlich an und Harrys Welt war für die nächsten Minuten wieder in Ordnung. Diese Fremden waren nicht so wichtig und Dumbledore mit seinem Orden konnte ihn mal kreuzweise. Draco war alles, was zählte.

-+-+-+-+-

Yami und Yuugi waren sich bewusst, welchen Anschein sie nach außen erweckten, denn sie waren es gewohnt undurchschaubar zu sein. Doch in ihrem Inneren spielte sich zu ihrem Leidwesen etwas ganz anderes ab. Yami spürte zwar noch immer die Blicke, die auf ihm und Yuugi ruhten und er hatte auch bemerkt, wie einige Gespräche verstummt waren, als sie die Halle betreten hatten, doch er versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auch weiterhin zu ignorieren. Leicht fiel das jedoch nicht, jetzt, wo sie hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller saßen und nicht fliehen konnten.

Das Essen stand schon auf der langen Tafel, doch eigentlich hatte Yuugi nicht wirklich Hunger. Erst jetzt, als er sich schweigend die ersten Bissen in den Mund schob, bemerkte er seine Anspannung und schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Es war ihm doch sonst auch egal, was die Leute von ihnen hielten, warum war er jetzt dann so nervös? Es war ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er und Yami irgendwo anders unter fremden Menschen waren – und jetzt hatten sie sogar den Vorteil, zu zweit zu sein. Sicher, sonst wurden sie wegen ihres Äußeren immer besonders angestarrt, denn ein junger Mann ganz in schwarzem Leder mit Nieten und Schnallen war nirgends ein gewohnter Anblick. Während sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses gewandert waren, war es ihm auch leicht gefallen, das Ganze zu ignorieren, aber jetzt, wo er nirgends hin konnte, fühlte sich Yuugi dennoch unwohl. Seufzend schob Yuugi dann den Teller auch schon nach wenigen Minuten zurück und blickte Yami Hilfe suchend an. Dieser hatte auch nicht viel gegessen und beobachtete die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln aufmerksam ihre Umgebung, und Yuugi merkte, dass auch der sonst immer so selbstsichere Pharao nicht gern hier war. Irgendwie fühlten sie sich ausgeliefert und unsicher, weil sie noch immer nicht wirklich begreifen konnten, was diese Welt war und warum sie so anders war, obwohl sie doch selbst Magier waren. Und Yuugi fühlte auch immer wieder taxierende Blicke auf sich, die ihn scheinbar zu durchschauen schienen. Er hätte sich wirklich wohler gefühlt, wenn er sich auf gewohntes Terrain begeben könnte und den Feind ins Auge fassen könnte. Yuugi hasste das Ungewisse, Unbekannte, weil er dagegen irgendwie nichts ausrichten konnte. Und jetzt, wo sie noch so wenig von dieser Welt und diesem Kampf wussten und ihre eigene Macht der einzige Trumpf war, den sie besaßen, da hätte sich Yuugi allein, nur mit Yami zusammen, viel wohler gefühlt.

Fred und George hatten wohl als einzige bemerkt, dass sich die beiden nicht sonderlich wohl in all diesem Trubel fühlten und sie hatten ihre versuchte Konversation schnell wieder eingestellt. Sie erinnerten sich noch gut daran, wie die beiden auf der Lichtung erschienen waren, kampfbereit, geheimnisvoll und selbstsicher. Jetzt wirkten sie noch immer geheimnisvoll, aber ihr Selbstbewusstsein schien durch all die nicht sehr leise geführten Gespräche über sie, die getuschelten Mutmaßungen und die ständigen beobachtenden Blicke einen gehörigen Knacks erhalten zu haben. Und beide Zwillinge konnten nachempfinden, wie sich die beiden fühlten. Sie fanden es noch immer eine schlechte Idee von Dumbledore, die beiden Fremden einfach so ohne Erklärungen, wer sie waren und was sie hier wollten, ins kalte Wasser von Hogwarts zu werfen. Noch dazu, da jeder sehen konnte, dass die beiden fremd waren und die fehlenden Zauberstäbe nur wenige Schlussfolgerungen zuließen. Fred und George wussten aus Erfahrung, dass Hogwarts nicht sehr tolerant war und das betraf zur Schande aller besonders Muggel. Selbst muggelgeborene Schüler fühlten sich den nichtmagischen Menschen irgendwie überlegen und besonders hier zeigte sich das sehr deutlich. Nein, angenehm würde es für zwei Muggel in Hogwarts nicht werden, egal wie geheimnisvoll und sonderbar sie waren – oder gerade deswegen.

Es war jedoch schon imponierend, wie gut sich die beiden hielten. Säßen Fred und George nicht so nahe bei ihnen, hätten sie die kleinen Gesten und fast unmerklichen Blicke wohl nicht bemerkt, die sich beide immer wieder zuwarfen. Von weitem mussten beide ruhig und unnahbar wirken und nur aus der Nähe konnte man die leichte Unruhe und Nervosität der zwei spüren. Die Zwillinge wunderten sich dann auch nicht, als Yami und Yuugi schon nach einer Viertelstunde aufstanden und zum Ausgang strebten. Doch Fred hielt sie zurück.

„Der Schulleiter wollte euch nach dem Essen noch sprechen. Ihr sollt vor der Halle auf ihn warten." Yuugi nickte knapp und dann verließen die beiden jungen Männer die große Halle auch schon. Aber irgendwie brachten sie dennoch das Kunststück fertig, es nicht nach Flucht aussehen zu lassen, obwohl die Weasleys spürten, dass es doch eine war.

* * *

/g/ so das reicht für heut...im nächsten gibt's dann ne Zitrone...

Reviewt fleißig!

CU Fly


	6. Geliebter

/g/ lang lang hats gedauert, aber jetzt endlich gibts das nächste Pitel. Eigentlich ist es zwar nur ne dicke fette Zitrone, aber das stört uns ja nicht, oder?! Wer sich davon dennoch abgestoßen fühlt, weiß ja, wo's rausgeht.

Aber nun genug der Warnungen...lest einfach fleißig.

Und natürlich danke an die lieben Reviewer...ihr seid toll. Macht weiter so/Gummibärchen austeil/

Oh und noch ein Hinweis: der 7. Band von Harry ist ja nun draußen und ich kann nur sagen, er ist toll! Aber ich ignorier ja schon den 6., also werden hier keine Spoiler auftreten! Für alle, die auf den deutschen warten, ich schweige wie ein Grab!!!

Und jetzt gehts los! Viel Spaß

Siegel der Schatten

6. Geliebter

/Ich hasse solche Menschenansammlungen. Lieber kämpfe ich gegen den Grabräuber, als noch mal von allen Leuten beobachtet zu werden./

Yuugi lehnte sich seufzend an Yami, meinte dann aber mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme: ‚Das sagt der, der vor 3000 Jahren ein ganzes Volk beherrschte und heute jedes Duell genießt, egal wie viele Zuschauer ihn beobachten.'

Yami umarmte Yuugi leicht und tarnte sie mit ein wenig Schattenmagie vor neugierigen Blicken der Schüler, die die Halle betraten oder verließen. Sie lehnten an der Wand und genossen die Ruhe des Augenblicks.

/Das ist was anderes. Da weiß ich, was mich erwartet und dass ich der Situation gewachsen bin. Wenn ich mich duelliere, dann ist bedeutungslos, wer mich beobachtet, weil ich das Spiel kontrolliere./

Yuugi drängte sich näher an den anderen Körper und spürte dessen Wärme. Vergessen war die Verunsicherung durch diese ungewöhnliche und unvorhersehbare Situation in der großen Halle. ‚Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich werde mich auch wohler fühlen, wenn wir etwas mehr über all das hier wissen und ich sicher sein kann, was uns erwartet und weiß, wie wir reagieren können. Aber das Turniertraining hat schon geholfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns unsere Unsicherheit angemerkt haben.'

Yami legte den Kopf auf Yuugis Schultern und schwieg einige Minuten. Sein Hikari hatte Recht, denn selbstbewusst vor Tausenden von Fans auf eine Arena zuzulaufen, trainierte die Ausstrahlung ungemein. Jetzt jedoch mussten sie niemandem mehr etwas vorspielen. Schüler gingen an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu sehen und beide waren froh darüber. Erstens gab es ihnen Zeit zum Nachdenken und zweitens waren sie nun sicher, dass zumindest die Schüler ihre Magie nicht spüren konnten. Und die Tatsache, dass noch kein Professor alarmiert nach der Quelle der fremden Macht suchte, stimmte beide ebenfalls optimistisch. Das war zwar nur ein schwacher Zauber, aber wenn sie den nicht bemerkten, konnten Yami und Yuugi hoffen, dass auch ihre anderen Zauber unerkannt bleiben würden.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore trat heraus und blickte sich suchend um. Als er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, hob Yami den Tarnzauber auf und beide lösten sich voneinander und traten dem Schulleiter entgegen. Dieser wirkte etwas überrascht, als er die zwei so unvermittelt an einer Stelle sah, wo zuvor scheinbar niemand gestanden hatte, aber vielleicht waren sie auch nur aus dem nächsten Gang gekommen. Übersehen hatte er die beiden jedenfalls nicht, dass war bei ihrem exotischen Aussehen gar nicht möglich.

„Da seid ihr ja, Mr. Mutô, Mr. Atemu." Dumbledore winkte ihnen fröhlich entgegen und ging dann die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu. Yuugi bemerkte das Zusammenzucken Yamis und lächelte still in sich hinein. ‚Mr. Atemu.' Das war die ungewöhnlichste Namensgebung die er je gehört hatte. Ob sie den Professor dazu bringen konnten den Pharao mit Yami anzusprechen? Selbst Yuugi würde Zeit brauchen, um sich an ‚Mr. Atemu' zu gewöhnen.

Dumbledore blickte die beiden jungen Männer durch seine Halbmondgläser lächelnd an.

„Ich hoffe, das Essen hat euch geschmeckt. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass man angesichts so vieler ungewöhnlicher Dinge nicht wirklich an Nahrung denken kann."

Yuugi nickte. Nun, so konnte man ihren kurzen Besuch am Tisch natürlich auch interpretieren.

„Es ist alles noch sehr verwirrend. Das Schloss ist riesig und die Zauberei, die hier überall herrscht, ist immer wieder verblüffend. Es braucht sicher seine Zeit, bis wir uns an all das gewöhnt haben." Yuugi folgte Dumbledore, als dieser begann den Gang entlang zu gehen.

„Das glaube ich gern. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch jederzeit an mich wenden. Ich dachte mir, für heute reicht es euch jedoch erst einmal an Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt morgen gern das Schloss besichtigen. Ich schicke euch Professor Lupin vorbei, damit er euch alles zeigt. Das ist der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der schon selbst Schüler hier war und das Schloss wie seine Westentasche kennt. Vorerst wollt ihr doch aber sicher euer Zimmer sehen?"

Yami und Yuugi nickten synchron und Dumbledore führte sie einige Minuten durch die steinernen Gänge. Einiges erläuterte er schon jetzt. So zeigte er ihnen zum Beispiel den Raum für Verwandlung und Alte Runen und erklärte ein wenig zu diesen Fächern. Auch einige der Hexen und Zauberer auf den Porträts stellte er vor und erklärte bei bedeutenden Persönlichkeiten sichtlich stolz ihre Geschichte.

Als sie an einem Porträt einer ganzen Familie vorbei kamen, die lachend und schwatzend auf einer Wiese standen und sich für das Foto zurecht stellten, stellte Yami die Frage, die ihm schon seit ihrem Gang vom Krankenflügel zur großen Halle auf der Seele brannte:

„Diese Menschen, die hier auf dem Bild sind, warum können die sich eigentlich bewegen? Ist ein Teil ihrer Seele hier, so dass die Bilder echt wirken können? Schwächt das die Zauberer dann nicht?"

Dumbledore blickte den ehemaligen Pharao lange nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. Eine derartige Frage hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. „Nun, irgendwie stimmt das schon. Doch es ist nur ein sehr geringer Teil des Fotografierten, welcher in dem Bild aufbewahrt wird und ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass dadurch jemand seine Kraft verliert. Ich kenne einen ehemaligen Professor, der schon hunderte Fotos von sich hat machen lassen und er ist auch nicht geschwächt. Zugegeben", hier lächelte der Schulleiter still in sich hinein, „der Mann konnte eigentlich nur einen einzigen Spruch ausführen und das war ein Vergessensfluch. Aber auch andere Hexen und Zauberer, die oft in Bildern dargestellt werden – einschließlich mir selbst – bemerken keine Verminderung ihrer Kraft. Die Seelenteile existieren ja noch und sind ja noch immer mit dem Original verbunden. Es wäre wohl etwas anderes, wenn man alle Bilder einer Person vernichten würde. Aber das setzt voraus, dass von demjenigen so viele Bilder gemacht wurden, dass seine ganze Seele in diesen Stücken enthalten ist. Dazu wären eine ganze Menge Fotos nötig und die alle zu vernichten... Nein, ich glaube, deine Bedenken sind unbegründet. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

Yami lächelte unergründlich. „Ich studiere gemeinsam mit Yuugi Ägyptologie und wir hatten erst vor kurzem in einer Vorlesung das Thema, dass die alten Ägypter fast schon krankhaft darauf bedacht waren, ihre Seelen nicht zu teilen und vollständig vor die Götter zu treten. Daher gibt es so wenige genaue Bilder der alten Pharaonen und deshalb sind die alten Wandgemälde auch eher stilisiert und ungenau. Das hier ist das komplette Gegenteil und hat mich daran erinnert. Das ist alles."

„Ihr studiert Ägyptologie?" Dumbledore klang ehrlich interessiert. „Nun, da sollte ich euch einmal zu Professor Binns schicken. Auf dem Lehrplan des siebenten Schuljahres steht gerade das alte Ägypten mit seiner Magie. Das könnte euch vielleicht interessieren, wo doch in eurem Studium sicher nie von den Zaubern der alten Zeit die Rede ist."

Yuugi verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er sehr wohl über die Magiepraxis von Yamis Vorfahren informiert war und nickte nur. Immerhin würden sie in absehbarer Zeit nicht zum Studium kommen und vielleicht wussten diese Zauberer ja wirklich etwas neues, was Yami nicht bekannt war oder was noch hinter den unendlichen Türen seines Verstandes im Puzzle verborgen lag. Ein Besuch würde sich sicher lohnen.

„Das erklärt allerdings euren Schmuck. Ich nehme an, ihr beide wart schon einmal in Ägypten und die Pyramide ist eine Nachbildung eines Artefaktes?"

/Er kann froh sein, dass ich weiß, dass er es nicht besser wissen kann!/, grollte Yami, doch Yuugi schickte eine Welle des Trostes zu ihm. Dumbledore konnte wirklich nicht ahnen, dass das Milleniumspuzzle ganz und gar keine billige Kopie war. Und Yuugi verkniff sich auch richtig zu stellen, dass ihre Armbänder ebenfalls nur Originale waren. Ein ehemaliger Pharao trug nun mal keine Kopien.

„Wir waren tatsächlich bis vor einer Woche noch in Ägypten zu einem Seminar. Es war wirklich interessant." Yuugi begann dem Schulleiter ein wenig von ihrem Praktikum zu erzählen, ohne jedoch zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Er erwähnte auch nicht, wo sie genau gewesen waren, damit es Dumbledore etwas schwerer fallen würde, Nachforschungen über sie anzustellen, denn dass das nicht ausbleiben würde, war klar.

Tatsächlich begann Dumbledore die beiden nun ein wenig über sie selbst auszufragen, denn immerhin hatten sie am Nachmittag nur über die magische Welt gesprochen und der Schulleiter wusste fast noch nichts über die beiden jungen Männer. Doch abgesehen davon, dass Yuugi und Yami beide 20 Jahre alt waren, studierten und Yuugis Großvater einen Spieleladen in Domino City betrieb, erfuhr er nicht viel. Was sollten die beiden auch groß erzählen? Ihre Erlebnisse mit Dartz, Pegasus und Co? Wohl eher nicht. Doch natürlich kamen sie nicht umhin, ihre Teilnahme an den diversen Duellmonstern-Turnieren zu erwähnen und Dumbledore fragte etwas genauer nach. Also wurde er über die Holografietechnik Kaibas aufgeklärt und ein wenig in die Materie des Duellierens eingeführt. Zur Anschauung zog Yuugi sein Deck hervor und erklärte, was Angriffspunkte, Verteidigungsmodus und dergleichen bedeutete.

„Also hat dieses Spiel sehr viel mit Strategie zu tun. Und mit Magie, wie ich sehe." Dumbledore zeigte bei seinen letzten Worten auf die Karte ‚Mystische Elfe' die ganz oben lag und tatsächlich wie eine Kreatur aus der Welt der Magie wirkte.

„Nun, Magie an sich ist es natürlich nicht. Die Monster haben ihre eigenen Stärken und Fähigkeiten. Aber natürlich sind sie an alte Legenden und Geschichten angelehnt. Vielleicht existiert in Ihrer Welt tatsächlich eine derartige Elfe und jemand, der sie zufällig sah, hat sie in dieses Spiel integriert. Ich habe in den letzte Stunden gelernt, dass alles möglich ist."

Dumbledore nickte zu Yuugis Worten. „Das ist wohl wahr. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch zwei eurer Karten habe. Ihr habt sie im Wald verloren." Er erwähnte mit keinem Wort, wie sehr er sich noch immer über die Tatsache wunderte, dass die erste Reaktion der beiden das ziehen zweier Karten gewesen war. Besonders, da er nun wusste, dass es sich tatsächlich nur um ein Spiel handelte. Vielleicht spielten sie es schon so lange, dass es zu einer Art Reflex geworden war? Denn in den Karten hatte er ja keine Magie gefunden.

Aus den Falten seiner Robe zog er den Schwarzen Magier und das Schwarze Magiermädchen hervor und reichte Yuugi die Karten.

‚Da wissen wir ja jetzt, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Du hattest Recht, dir keine Sorgen zu machen.' Natürlich hatten Yuugi und Yami sofort nach ihrem Erwachen bemerkt, dass ihre beiden Lieblingsmonster in ihrem Deck fehlten, doch Yami hatte seine lichte Hälfte beruhigt. Sie konnten die Monster nur im Wald verloren haben, als sie bewusstlos geworden waren und Dumbledore würde nichts damit anfangen können. Die Schattenmagie wirkte erst auf die Karten, wenn die beiden Jungs das wollten. Vorher waren es in der Tat nur Karten.

Dankbar nahm Yuugi die beiden Monster entgegen und reichte den Schwarzen Magier an Yami weiter. Er zeigte das Bild dem Schulleiter, bevor er die Karte zurück in sein Deck steckte. „So in der Art habe ich mir immer Magier vorgestellt. Die Realität ist aber offenbar doch etwas anders."

Angesichts des süßen Mädchens in Pink und Blau konnte Dumbledore nur lachen. Wenn er sich Minerva in so einem Kostüm vorstellte...! „Nein, die Zauberer und Hexen sehen doch ein wenig anders aus. Da hatte der Erfinder dieser Karte viel Fantasie." Und Yuugi widersprach dem Mann wohlweißlich nicht.

Ihr Gespräch wandte sich nun wieder ihrem Studium und den alten ägyptischen Kultstätten zu und dann erreichten sie endlich auch ihr Ziel und Dumbledore blieb vor einem Gemälde stehen, welches ein sehr naturgetreues Schachbrett mit Figuren darstellte.

„Hier werdet ihr die nächste Zeit wohnen. Das Passwort ist ‚heiße Quellen'." Yuugi grinste über diese Wahl und folgte dann dem alten Mann durch das Porträtloch, welches sich hinter dem aufschwingenden Bild zeigte. Er war froh, endlich mal ein Bild zu sehen, was sich nicht bewegte, auch wenn es Yuugi etwas seltsam erschien, dass ausgerechnet ein Spiel den Eingang zum Raum des Spielekönigs von Japan anzeigte. War das Zufall, wo Dumbledore doch gerade eben erst von ihrer Spielleidenschaft erfahren hatte? Es musste ja wohl so sein, denn so schnell konnte der Mann dann sicherlich doch nicht darauf reagieren. Oder hatte er extra für sie dieses Porträt in so kurzer Zeit hier her gezaubert? Yuugi zuckte die Schultern. Eigentlich war es nicht wichtig.

Dumbledore blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und ließ den beiden Jungen Zeit, sich in ihrem neuen Heim umzusehen. Durch das Porträtloch gelangte man in einen kleinen aber sehr gemütlich eingerichteten Aufenthaltsraum mit Kamin, einem Sofa und einem bequemen Sessel sowie zwei Arbeitstischen und einem kleinen Wandschrank. Die Einrichtung war in dunklen Tönen gehalten. Der Teppich war dunkelgrün und erinnerte fast an Moos. Als Yuugi darauf einige Schritte hin und her lief, glaubte er sogar auf Moos zu stehen, so weich war er. Die Sitzmöbel bestanden aus schwarzem Leder und die Wandvorhänge waren in nachtblau und tiefdunklem Rot gehalten. Dennoch wirkte das Zimmer nicht düster und chaotisch, sondern eher richtig ansprechend. Zwei bis zum Boden reichende Fenster mit weichen Sitzkissen davor lockerten die Optik noch mehr auf und luden zum Träumen ein.

„Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich ein kleines Bad. Und hinter dieser Tür", der Schulleiter zeigte nacheinander auf zwei schwarze Mahagonitüren, „ist das Schlafzimmer. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, einen Schlafraum zu teilen."

/Im Gegenteil. Ich teile mit dir nicht nur den Schlafraum. Mal sehen, wie groß hier die Betten sind./ Yamis Stimme flüsterte in ihrem Seelenraum verführerisch in Yuugis Ohr und diesem lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Erneut spürte er die Leidenschaft aufsteigen, die er schon die ganze Zeit unterschwellig empfand und nur immer wieder unterdrückte. Es fiel dem Jungen auch dementsprechend schwer, sich auf die Worte des Schulleiters zu konzentrieren, doch dieser verabschiedete sich schon bald.

„Wie gesagt, wenn ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt, ruft einfach danach. Ein Hauself kümmert sich dann um eure Bedürfnisse", damit verließ Dumbledore die beiden jungen Männer und das Gemälde schloss sich hinter ihm. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille und Yami und Yuugi genossen die Einsamkeit in vollen Zügen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so richtig allein waren, seit sie erwacht waren. Dann tastete Yami zur Vorsicht mit Schattenmagie um sie her und stieß tatsächlich auf eine Barriere und einen Menschen.

/Er traut uns noch immer nicht, Hikari. Sie bewachen uns und die Barriere soll wohl gleichzeitig ein Schutz für uns wie auch für sie sein, falls wir uns doch als magische Wesen entpuppen und sie anzugreifen versuchen. Aber etwas anderes als diese Vorsicht hätte mich auch gewundert./

Yuugi hatte seinem zweiten Ich nur halb zugehört. Nun trat er an den anderen heran und legte seine Arme um dessen Taille. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Lust. „Glaubst du, sie können sehen und hören, was wir hier tun?"

Yami legte seinerseits seine Arme um Yuugis schlanken Körper und presste sie enger aneinander. „Ich denke nicht. Und selbst wenn, ist es mir herzlich egal. Ich habe viel zu lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

Yuugi lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an den anderen Körper und lächelte an Yamis Hals. Dann atmete er tief den Duft seines Geliebten ein – männlich, leicht nach Leder riechend, so wie er selbst und doch anders. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf die warme Haut und spürte förmlich, wie Yamis Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, um dann um so schneller weiter zu schlagen. Sie hatten so oft davon geträumt, ohne Hoffnung je so beieinander sein zu können. Doch das Wunder war geschehen. Jetzt war egal, warum oder zu welchem Preis. Was zählte, war allein die Tatsache, dass sie zwei verschiedene Körper besaßen.

Wortlos hob Yuugi den Kopf wieder vom Hals seiner zweiten Hälfte und blickte den anderen lange an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie versanken im Blick des anderen. Yamis karmesinrote Augen hielten Yuugis violette gebannt und allein das war etwas, was ihre kühnsten Wünsche überstieg. Diese purpurroten Augen in echt zu sehen, ihre Kraft zu erleben, die Weisheit, Stärke aber auch Sanftheit in diesen Augen zu finden, war so anders, als Yami nur in seiner Geistform zu erleben. Der Blick dieser dunklen Augen war so unglaublich faszinierend und anziehend, dass sich Yuugi erst nach Minuten losreißen konnte.

Der Junge blinzelte drei Mal und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wenn ihn schon allein ihr Blickkontakt so aus der Fassung brachte, was würde dann bei dem Rest geschehen. Denn dass beide nicht warten konnten, war klar. Sie hatten drei quälende, lange Jahre auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und würden nun keine Sekunde mehr verschwenden.

Yuugis Blick wanderte nun weiter über Yamis Gesicht, registrierte jede Einzelheit, die gerade Form der Nase, die langen Wimpern, die Yamis Blick gleichzeitig düster und unglaublich verführerisch machten, die vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft geröteten Wangen und diese roten und absolut einladenden Lippen. Halb geöffnet schienen sie nur auf ihn zu warten und Yuugi zögerte auch nicht mehr länger. Zuerst trafen sich ihre Münder nur sanft, vorsichtig, fast schüchtern. Ihre Lippen pressten sich leicht wie Schmetterlinge auf einer Blume aneinander und genossen einfach die Tatsache, auf sanften, aber realen Widerstand zu stoßen. Dann fuhr Yuugi mit seiner Zunge über das warme Fleisch, saugte leicht an der Unterlippe und drang dann sanft in die warme Mundhöhle ein. Yamis Zunge tastete sich ebenfalls vor, gewährte Einlass und begleitete Yuugi in seiner Erkundung der feuchten Höhle. Ein kleiner Kampf entbrannte, als der Pharao beschlossen zu haben schien, dass das Spielfeld auch auf der anderen Seite ihrer Lippen erkundet werden musste, doch Yuugi ließ Yami freudig gewinnen und das Spiel ihrer Zungen wiederholte sich. Stille erfüllte den Raum und beide spürten den weichen Teppich unter sich und den warmen Körper nur Millimeter entfernt. Gedämpftes Stöhnen unterbrach ab und an die Stille, doch irgendwann mussten beide wieder zu Atem kommen und trennten sich fast bedauernd. Doch ihre Lippen trafen sich immer wieder in federleichten Küssen, mit dem Versprechen auf mehr – viel mehr.

Auch ihre Hände blieben nicht untätig. Yami fuhr in sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen über Yuugis Rücken. Die Finger spürten das Leder, welches sich eng an Yuugis muskulösen Oberkörper presste. Dann wanderte die Linke nach oben, streichelte das weiche Haar und zwirbelte einige der Spitzen, die ihre Frisur so seltsam erschienen ließen, die aber durchaus natürlich so abstanden. Währenddessen wanderte die Rechte abwärts, presste den Körper seines Hikari noch näher an ihn und massierte dann fest und besitzergreifend den lederumspannten Po. Yuugi hatte ebenfalls dieses Ziel. Seine Rechte wanderte jedoch nicht über, sondern in der Hose über Yamis heißen Hintern. Seine Finger fuhren in die Spalte und massierten leicht den Anus, bevor sich die ganze Hand wieder quälend langsam zurück zog und erneut nur die Pobacken massierte. Durch den Eindringling wurde die Lederhose stark strapaziert und Yami spürte die Enge um seine Männlichkeit mit quälender Deutlichkeit. Doch das ließ ihn nur noch härter werden. Yuugis Linke wanderte nun über den Rücken hinauf, liebkosten das Ohrläppchen und fuhr an der Brust wieder hinab. Ihre Münder versanken in einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Yuugis Finger strichen mit Nachdruck durch das Ledertop über Yamis Brustwarze. Der ehemalige Pharao konnte nicht anders, als bei dieser Behandlung in die warme Höhle zu stöhnen und sich verlangend an Yuugi zu reiben. Das war so gut!

Jetzt zog Yuugi seine Hand aus der Hose zurück und Yami wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da sein hartes Glied nun etwas mehr Platz zurück erhielt. Doch dann griff der Jüngere unerbittlich zu und massierte mit festem Griff den heißen Schritt des Pharaos. Keuchend nach Atem ringend löste Yami ihren Kuss und legte seinen Kopf auf Yuugis Schulter. Dieser saugte sich darauf hin an Yamis Hals fest, während er dessen Mitte unerbittlich weiter bearbeitete. Yami konnte nur an den anderen gelehnt dastehen, in dessen Schulter keuchen und stöhnen und sich an dessen Körper festhalten, während heiße Wellen aus Wollust und Verlangen durch seinen Körper jagten und immer genau in dem Punkt endeten, wo sein Geliebter gerade seine Hand hatte. Auch Yuugi presste sich während dessen an den starken Körper des anderen und saugte weiter an dem Knutschfleck, den er soeben fabriziert hatte. Er war fasziniert von dem Gefühl, Yami, den starken, selbstsicheren Yami so buchstäblich in der Hand zu haben. Seine dunklere Hälfte ließ sich völlig gehen, vertraute ihm absolut und war ihm momentan total hilflos ausgeliefert. Und dieses Vertrauen und dieses Begehren, was Yuugi in Yamis Stöhnen hörte und über ihr Seelenband überdeutlich fühlte, war mehr, als Yuugi sich je erträumt hatte.

Dann irgendwann hielt Yami die Bearbeitung durch die Hand seines Geliebten nicht mehr aus und kam heiß und heftig. Sein Körper presste sich nur noch mehr gegen Yuugi und er holte zitternd Atem, während er glaubte, jeden Moment erschöpft zusammen zu brechen. Über ihre Verbindung schickte er Yuugi alle Liebe, Lust, Leidenschaft und Zufriedenheit, die er empfinden konnte. Und der Jüngere wurde von dieser Welle an Gefühl vollkommen überrollt. In dieser Situation das ganze Ausmaß dessen zu spüren, was sein anderes Ich empfand und das nur wegen ihm allein, dass war mehr, als Yuugi ertragen konnte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam auch Yuugi und beide konnten sich nur minutenlang zitternd aneinander festhalten.

Doch so heftig dieser erste Orgasmus auch gewesen war – beide wollten noch viel mehr.

Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten nur eng umschlungen gehalten hatten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, zog Yami seine lichte Hälfte nun sanft zu der schwarzen Ledercouch neben dem Kamin. Ohne zu zögern folgte Yuugi und legte sich begeistert und voller Vorfreude auf seine zweite Hälfte. Sie kickten ihre Schuhe fort und langsam, fast bedächtig aber dennoch zielstrebig befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung. Yuugi entfernte zuerst Yamis Puzzle und ließ es vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten. Dann folgte das Top und nun war der Pharao an der Reihe, Yuugi von Puzzle und Lederoberteil zu befreien. Dann beugte der jüngere sich nach vorn und begann auf jede freie Stelle der bronzenen Haut federleichte Küsse zu verteilen. An den Brustwarzen hielt er inne, saugte leicht daran, biss sanft hinein und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie sich verhärteten und aufrichteten.

Yami spürte bei jeder von Yuugis Berührungen einen Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen. Lichtbögen aus Lust und Verlangen wanderten in seine Mitte und ließen sein Glied wieder hart werden. Allein die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt einen Körper besaß, ließ ihn noch immer verwundert blinzeln, doch diesen für ihn so neuen Körper so intensiv zu spüren, brachte den ehemaligen Pharao beinahe um den Verstand. Das war so ein göttliches Gefühl und er wünschte sich, es nie wieder vermissen zu müssen. Dann wanderten warme Finger der feuchten Spur hinterher, die Yuugis Lippen zuvor hinterlassen hatten, während dessen Mund wieder nach oben wanderte und leicht an Yamis Unterlippe knabberte. Erneut liefen Schauer durch Yamis ganzen Körper und erfreut erwiderte er Yuugis Kuss. Dessen Hände wanderten derweil tiefer, stoppten am Bund der hautengen Lederhose und fuhren dann mit sanftem Druck über Yamis Schritt. Der Ältere konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und Yuugi nutzte das, um den Zungenkampf wieder in Yamis Mund zu verlagern. Dann begannen seine Finger quälend langsam und aufreizend die Knöpfe der Hose zu öffnen. Mit jeder Bewegung kam er wie zufällig an den heißen Schritt seiner zweiten Hälfte und Yami konnte sich nur haltsuchend an dem anderen festklammern. Wie konnte er nur so hilflos sein? Aber andererseits war es Yuugi, bei dem er sich so gehen ließ. Es lag also keine Schande darin. Im Gegenteil. Nur Yuugi hatte das Recht, ihn so sehen zu dürfen, denn Yami gehörte ihm, und sein Hikari gehörte ihm ebenfalls.

Nach weiteren qualvollen Minuten löste Yuugi ihren Kuss und setzte sich auf. Mit sanftem Zug befreite er Yami von der Hose und den feuchten Shorts. Die Kombination aus Nässe und kühlender Luft in seiner Mitte trieb Yami noch weiter auf die Klippe hinaus, doch er konnte nur stöhnend und keuchend auf dem Leder liegen bleiben. Da lag er, nackt und schutzlos vor dem Mann, dem er am meisten vertraute und den er absolut und uneingeschränkt liebte. Es konnte nichts Schöneres geben...

Plötzlich senkte sich eine feuchte, warme Enge um Yamis befreites Glied und dessen Kopf flog nach oben. Seine Augen öffneten sich und starrten zu dem sich hebenden und senkenden Haarschopf ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Eine feuchte Zunge tänzelte den langen Schaft entlang und hinterließ eine heiße Spur, die durch den Atem Yuugis gekühlt wurde und Yami so nur noch mehr Lust spüren ließ. Die Lippen pressten sich an das pralle Fleisch, wanderten auf und nieder, die Zunge leckte an dem Penis entlang, schob die Vorhaut leicht zurück. Die Zähne bissen sanft aber unerbittlich in die Eichel und Yami wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und falsch war. Die Welt um ihn hörte auf zu existieren. Alles wurde unwichtig. Nur noch diese Sensation an seinem Schwanz existierte und der Mann, der ihm dieses unbeschreibliche Vergnügen bereitete. Der ehemalige Pharao versuchte immer öfter verzweifelt in diesen heißen Mund zu stoßen, um noch viel mehr dieses fantastischen Gefühls zu erhaschen, doch starke Arme hielten seine Hüften erbarmungslos fest und Yuugi malträtierte seinen Schritt nur noch mehr in süßer Qual.

Und dann irgendwann hielt Yami es nicht mehr aus. Sein tiefes Keuchen erfüllte den Raum und seine Hand suchte tastend nach Yuugis Haar, krallten sich in dessen Schopf fest und wollten ihn noch tiefer drängen. Der Rhythmus aus rauf, runter, rein, raus wurde immer schneller, die talentierte Zunge flog nur so an Yamis Penis auf und nieder und dann stürzte Yuugis zweite Hälfte über die Klippe und ergoss sich hart in den warmen Mund. Yuugi schluckte den Samen vollständig und mit Genuss. Der Geschmack war einzigartig und unbeschreiblich und der junge Mann konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Als sich das zuckende Fleisch in seinem Mund beruhigt hatte und Yami erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammen gebrochen war, saugte Yuugi probeweise an dem Glied. Weitere Tropfen wurden hervorgelockt und Yamis Männlichkeit richtete sich schon wieder halb auf.

‚Noch immer nicht genug, was, Liebster?' Yuugis Gedankenstimme war getränkt vor Lust und er konnte seine eigene Leidenschaft nicht verstecken.

/Niemals./, erklang Yamis Stimme leicht erschöpft aber nicht weniger verlangend.

Yuugi schob sich nach oben und küsste Yami erneut. Dabei berührte sein Schritt Yamis halbharten Penis und der Junge atmete keuchend ein. Yami grinste leicht in den Kuss und legte dann ein Bein um Yuugis noch immer mit Leder bedeckten Unterkörper und presste den anderen noch näher. Dann wanderten seine Hände nach unten, öffneten eilig und ungeduldig den Verschluss der Hose und zogen diese mit einem Ruck nach unten. Yuugi brach augenblicklich auf Yami zusammen und holte keuchend Luft. Das wäre beinahe zu viel gewesen. Er hatte zuvor schon Probleme gehabt, sich zu beherrschen und nicht erneut in die Hose zu kommen, doch jetzt wäre es fast soweit gewesen. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Yuugi wieder soweit erholt, dass er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm. Ihre nackten und verschwitzen Körper pressten sich aneinander und Yuugi begann ihre Männlichkeiten sanft aneinander zu reiben. Doch nur so langsam, dass er nicht in die Gefahr kam, doch noch zu zeitig abzuspritzen. Je länger sie so dalagen und den anderen einfach nur spürten, desto ruhiger wurde Yuugi und dann irgendwann fühlte er sich auch in der Lage, weiter zu machen. Eine Hand wanderte zu Yamis Hintern, schob sich zwischen das Leder der Couch und die warme Hautund massierte fest und besitzergreifend den Po. Dann wanderte ein Finger die Spalte entlang, stoppte kurz vor der Rosette am Ende und drang dann mit kreisenden Bewegungen ein.

Yami spürte den Schmerz kurz und heftig und hob aus Reflex den Hintern, um dem Gefühl zu entkommen. Doch der Finger blieb in ihm, bewegte sich weiter und der Schmerz wich Lust und Vergnügen. Dann drang Yuugi weiter in ihn, weitete ihn durch kreisende Bewegung, nahm dann einen zweiten und dritten Finger zu Hilfe und bereitete Yami weiter vor. Dieser rieb sich verlangend an Yuugis Hüfte und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er tiefer auf die Finger hinab stoßen oder den Druck an seiner Männlichkeit intensivieren wollte. Als Yuugi die Finger dann zurückzog, protestierte Yami mit leisem Murren. Dann rutschte Yuugi nach unten, kniete sich zwischen Yamis lange Beine und hob diese auf seine Schultern. Eigentlich hätte sich der ehemalige Pharao bei dieser Stellung entwürdigt und hilflos vorkommen müssen, doch das tat er nicht. Er wollte das hier und er vertraute Yuugi blindlings. Sie liebten einander und da gab es nichts, was ihm peinlich hätte sein müssen oder für was er sich schämen musste.

Yuugi positionierte sich an Yamis Eingang, blickte seinen Geliebten noch einmal prüfend an und konnte angesichts des verzückten Ausdrucks auf dessen Gesicht nicht anders, als sanft und zufrieden zu lächeln. Oh, wie er ihn liebte. Yami öffnete genau jetzt die Augen und dunkles Purpur blickte in verführerisches Violett. Noch nie zuvor waren sie so nahe daran eins zu sein, wie jetzt, nicht einmal, als sie in einem Körper vereint existiert hatten. Sie waren in absoluter Harmonie und nichts konnte das ändern. Im Einklang miteinander teilten sie jedes Gefühl, die Leidenschaft und waren absolut miteinander verbunden.

„Ich liebe dich." Ihr Flüstern erklang synchron in den stillen Raum hinein und dann stieß Yuugi entschlossen zu und drang tief in seine dunkle Hälfte ein. Yami schrie vor Schmerz und Lust auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Auch Yuugi stöhnte laut auf, denn diese Enge, dieses sensationelle Gefühl um sein Glied hatte er absolut nicht erwartet. Wie in Trance zog sich der Junge zurück, stieß erneut zu, zog sich bis auf die Spitze fast komplett zurück und pfählte seinen Geliebten erneut auf. Laut stöhnten sie und Yuugi lehnte sich nach vorn, drang noch tiefer in die Enge des anderen und genoss einfach nur dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Ihre Hände fanden sich und verflochten sich an der Seite von Yamis Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen, fast verzweifelten Kuss und Yuugi drang immer und immer wieder in seinen Geliebten ein. Dessen Penis wurde zwischen ihren Körpern zusammengepresst und bei jeder Bewegung durch harte Bauchmuskeln gerieben. Angesichts dieser beidseitigen Sensation hatte Yami gar keine andere Wahl, als die Klippe, die er zuvor schon zwei Mal herabgestürzt war erneut hinaufzueilen und zu springen. Und Yuugi folgte ihm dichtauf.

Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und dann ergoss sich Yami zwischen sie und presste Yuugi noch mehr zusammen, so dass dieser sich in ihn entlud. Sekundenlang war da einfach nur dieses Gefühl, eins zu sein und beide genossen es, den anderen so dicht in sich und um sich herum zu genießen. Dann brach Yuugi erschöpft auf Yami zusammen und lag halb besinnungslos, halb im Rausch auf dem nackten Körper. Das war unglaublich gewesen.

Minutenlangerfüllte nur keuchendes Atmen den Raum und dann küsste Yuugi den Pharao lange und leidenschaftlich und begann sich unendlich zärtlich und sanft in diesem zu bewegen. Schon nach dem ersten Stoß waren beide wieder hart, doch der vergangene Orgasmus war noch zu frisch und so war die Klippe noch fern. Die erste Leidenschaft war verflogen und jetzt hatten sie Zeit, ihre Liebe vollständig zu spüren und auszukosten. Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit lang tat Yuugi nichts anderes, als sanft aus Yami heraus und wieder hinein zu gleiten. Manchmal variierte er den Rhythmus ein wenig, doch er kehrte immer wieder zu dem langsamen Tempo zurück. Yami lag einfach nur da, hielt sich an seinem Geliebten fest und genoss. Durch ihr Seelenband spürten sie jeden Gedanken, jedes Gefühl des anderen und waren beinahe überwältigt von der Vielfalt und Tiefe ihrer Gefühle. Irgendwann spürten beide den Orgasmus wieder nahen und Yuugi erhöhte das Tempo. Yami nahm die Beine von Yuugis Schultern und umschlang dessen Körper, presste den Geliebten noch tiefer in sich und an sich und Yuugis Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Körper und massierte den klebrigen, feuchten, harten Penis im gleichen Rhythmus. Als sie dieses Mal kamen, war der Orgasmus nicht weniger intensiv, doch das Gefühl war sanfter, tiefer, eindrucksvoller. Und sie wussten, dass sie noch immer eins waren, auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr den selben Körper teilten.

Als sie dieses Mal erschöpft aufeinander liegen blieben, da waren sie rundum glücklich, zufrieden und spürten das erste Mal wirklich, was es hieß, dem Liebsten alles gegeben zu haben, dessen man fähig war. Yuugi zog sich aus Yami heraus, ignorierte die Samenspuren die seinen Bauch noch immer befeuchteten und kuschelte sich an den nackten Körper seiner dunklen Hälfte. Und mit diesem Gefühl der absoluten Verbundenheit und Liebe zu einander schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

* * *

/g/ Das wars! Reviewt schön und ich werde meinen Beta mal n bissl antreiben, dass sie fixer korigiert. Dann bekommt ihr das nächste Pitelchen schon bald.

CU Fly


	7. Hauself

Hey da bin ich mal wieder!

Fix zu den Reviews...

At TC2509 :-) Danke für den Kuchen und Co.../mampf/

At brielle: Jup, das dauert noch etwas...und keine Angst, ich hab was dagegen, Storys mittendrin aufzuhöhren, meine oder wenn andere das tun...weiter gehts immer, zumal ich noch einige Szenen im Kopf hab, die ich unbedingt schreiben will. Nur grad hab ich etwas Stress mit Diplomarbeit schreiben...da gehts nich so fix weiter wie gehofft.

At Annuket :-) Tjaja der Lemon.../g/ Ich kenn doch einige ähnliche, aber danke für das Lob. Was die Worte angeht...immer wieder das selbe Wort zu schreiben klingt manchmal schlimmer, als ein bissl – ähm – eher heftigeres Wort zu benutzen...:-)

Und was das Beobachten angeht...gehen wir mal davon aus, dass sich das auf Überwachungszauber beschränkt, die ab und an einer Kontrolliert, Lauschen oder sogar spannen geht wohl eher gegen die Ehre der Zauberer...also hat so direkt niemand die Liebesnacht mitbekommen.

At Magician :-)Auch dir danke für das Lob, hab mir Mühe gegeben und ich genieß es immer wieder, sowas zu schreiben. /rotwerd/ Yami wird aber nicht immer Uke sein – ich verstehe meinen Yuugi als wesentlich erwachsener als in der Serie, ist ja jetzt auch älter, daher sind beide mehr oder weniger Gleichberechtigt auch was das Bett angeht :-)

/g/ Ich weiß was du meinst...meine Vorstellung von McGon im Magiermädchenoutfit deckt sich ungefähr mit der vom Dumbi /schüttel/ Aber es ist ne amüsante Vorstellung, wie er dran denkt...

So genug gelabert. Hier gehts weiter mit dem neuen Pitel und mein Beta sitzt schon am nächsten...Also freut euch

Siegel der Schatten

7. Hauself

Als Yuugi erwachte, fühlte er die Kälte, welche seinen Rücken mit Gänsehaut überzog. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er den warmen Körper an sich, so dass er sich nicht mehr wunderte, dass er nicht eher erwacht war. Ohne sich zu bewegen, lag der junge Mann minutenlang einfach still da, genoss das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit, das sie so noch nie erleben durften. Er atmete tief den Duft seines Geliebten ein und begann verträumt mit einem der goldenen Armbänder zu spielen, die noch immer Yamis Körper zierten. Die gebräunte Haut wirkte in dem Licht der aufgehenden Sonne nur noch schöner und Yuugi konnte sich nicht verkneifen, einen leichten Kuss auf Yamis Brust zu hauchen. Natürlich erwachte dieser von der sanften Berührung. Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und richtete den Blick auf den Störenfried.

‚Morgen, Schlafmütze. Erschöpft?'

Yami lächelte als Antwort und zog Yuugi noch näher zu sich in eine feste Umarmung.

/Erschöpft und müde und zufrieden und glücklich. Alles zugleich. Und dankbar, dass du mir gehörst./

Spielerisch boxte Yuugi den Pharao in die Seite. ‚So, ich gehöre also dir. Na, ich denke, da habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und falls dich deine Erinnerungen angesichts unserer nächtlichen Aktivität trügen sollten, werde ich dir gern ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass nicht du es warst, der oben gelegen hat.'

Doch beide wussten, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Sicher gehörte Yuugi dem Pharao, doch dieser gehörte auch dem jungen Duellanten und nichts konnte sie mehr trennen. Und was Yamis vergangene Passivität anbelangte, hatte der ehemalige Pharao es durchaus genossen, von seinem Licht verwöhnt zu werden, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, Yuugi immer das Tempo bestimmen zu lassen. Er konnte genauso führen wie sein zweites Ich.

Yamis Hand begann mit einer von Yuugis Ponysträhnen zu spielen und zu beobachten, wie das Licht sich darin verfing. Doch nach einiger Zeit ruckelte der Junge ungeduldig hin und her.

‚Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich bräuchte ne Dusche. So schön wie es ist, bei dir zu liegen, aber es wird trotzdem langsam kalt.' Der andere nickte nur und beide erhoben sich. Sie beachteten die weißen Flecken auf der Couch jedoch vorerst nicht, sondern begaben sich, nackt wie sie waren, auf die Suche nach dem Bad. Dumbledore hatte ihnen ja die Tür gezeigt. Als sie diese dann jedoch öffneten, blieben sie überrascht stehen.

/Hatte er nicht etwas von ‚kleines' Bad gesagt. Das ist ja ein ganzer Pool./

Yuugi kicherte und holte damit sich und seinen Geliebten aus der Erstarrung. ‚Das ist nicht nur ein Pool, das ist ein ganzes Vergnügungsbad. Und ich brenne darauf, alles auszuprobieren. Komm schon, Yami.'

Der Pharao konnte über Yuugis kindliche Freude nur amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. Doch er folgte dem anderen in das Bad und beobachtete, wie dieser die riesige eisblaue Wanne inspizierte und herauszufinden versuchte, wofür die unzähligen Hähne gedacht waren. Yami dagegen wanderte an die andere Seite des gefliesten Raumes und entdeckte dabei neben der Dusche, die ebenfalls in kaltem Blau gehalten war, einen Schrank mit goldgelben Handtüchern und Duschutensilien. Hier schien man an alles gedacht zu haben. Der Raum wirkte trotz des blauen Farbtones jedoch nicht ungemütlich. Die weißen Fliesen und der große, goldumfasste Spiegel lockerten ihn etwas auf und ließen alles hell und freundlich erscheinen. Zwei Waschbecken an der Wand komplettierten die Ausstattung schon, doch durch die große begehbare Wanne in der Mitte des Bades wirkte alles größer und luxuriöser. Plötzlich schlangen sich warme Arme um Yami und sein Hikari legte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter und blickte ihn im Spiegel an. ‚So nachdenklich?'

Yami lächelte sanft. /Ich versuche immer noch, dass alles zu begreifen. Dich zu spüren, mit meinem eigenen Körper.../ Er zuckte die Achseln und verstummte. Doch Yuugi wusste, was sein Geliebter meinte. Und er war sich darüber klar, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis sich Yami daran gewöhnt hatte, seit 3000 Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder einen eigenen Körper zu besitzen. Sie hatten zwar schon oft ihre Seelen getauscht, so dass es für den Pharao nicht ungewohnt war, nicht mehr als Geist zu existieren. Aber es war Yuugis Körper gewesen und kein eigener, selbstständiger. Und selbst Yuugi würde noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Yami nun so nahe bei ihm existierte und er ihn berühren und spüren und lieben konnte, wann er wollte.

Lange standen sie einfach so da und beobachteten sich selbst im Spiegel. Yuugis etwas hellere Arme umschlangen Yamis bronzenen Körper noch immer und seine violetten Augen blickten verträumt drein. /Woran denkst du denn, Aibou?/

Yuugi wurde leicht rot, als er sich ertappt fühlte. Doch dann blickte er Yami trotzig ins Gesicht. ‚Nun, wir brauchen beide eine Dusche und es wäre doch Wasserverschwendung, wenn wir einzeln duschen würden.'

Yami konnte nur leise lachen. /Das wäre es in der Tat./ Damit trat der Pharao einen Schritt nach vorn aus der Umarmung, zog den anderen mit sich und verschwand mit ihm in der Dusche. Aber er wusste, dass nicht er es war, der dieses Mal Schmerzen im Hintern haben würde. Yuugi musste erfahren, was er ihm in der vergangenen Nacht ‚angetan' hatte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Eine Stunde später erschienen die beiden Duellanten dann endlich ausgepowert aber glücklich wieder im Wohnzimmer und zogen sich an. Mit etwas Schattenmagie säuberten sie ihre Kleidung von ihrer abendlichen Aktivität, denn sie hatten keine Wechselkleidung mit. Sie rechneten ja nicht jeden Tag mit einer Beschwörung und daran angegliederte Ortsversetzung und packten entsprechend ihre Unitaschen. Da sie vor drei Tagen auch nur eine Vorlesung besucht hatten, bestand ihr Gepäck eigentlich nur aus Yuugis Geldbörse.

‚Ich schätze wir müssen mal einkaufen gehen. Auf die Dauer fällt es sicher auf, wenn wir immer das gleiche tragen. Und ich hab dazu auch nicht wirklich Lust.'

Yami nickte. /Wir werden Dumbledore fragen müssen. Oder diesen Lupin, der uns dann das Schloss zeigen soll. Apropos, wann kommt der eigentlich?/

Yuugi schloss den zweiten Gürtel und drehte sich dann zu seinem Geliebten um. ‚Dumbledore hat keine Zeit genannt. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Hauselfen fragen?'

Yami nickte zustimmend, doch zuvor säuberte er auch noch das Ledersofa. Es musste ja nicht jeder gleich herausfinden, wie nahe sich die beiden jungen Männer standen.

Yuugi kam sich derweil jedoch reichlich blöd vor. Was hatte der Schulleiter noch mal gesagt, einfach rufen, wenn sie etwas wollten? Sollte er jetzt einfach in das Zimmer nach einem Hauself rufen? Das war irgendwie irritierend. Was waren Hauselfen überhaupt? Yuugi zuckte die Achseln. Er würde es nicht rausfinden, wenn er es nicht versuchte. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und meinte dann leicht zaghaft: „Hauself, hörst du mich?"

Augenblicklich machte es ‚Plopp' und an der Tür zum Bad erschien ein kleines Wesen mit dünnen Beinchen und Ärmchen, nur in ein Geschirrtuch gewickelt und blickte die beiden Jungen aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

„Sie wünschen, Sirs?"

Yuugi war einfach nur perplex und blickte fragend zwischen Yami und dem langohrigen, kleinen Elfen hin und her.

„Ähm...Du bist ein Hauself? Du arbeitest hier im Schloss?"

„Ja, Sir. Mein Name ist Trey, Sir. Ich diene in Hogwarts, Sir." Die Augen des Wesens wurden noch etwas größer und die Stimme zitterte leicht. Der Elf spürte sofort, dass diese beiden anders waren, als seine sonstigen Herren. Doch er wusste nicht zu sagen, wie anders.

„Was genau bist du denn? Und warum läufst du nur in einem Geschirrtuch herum? Gibt es denn bei euch keine Kleidung?" Yuugi war mehr als verwirrt. Das passte so überhaupt nicht in das Bild, was er sich von Dumbledore, diesem Schloss und der magischen Welt gemacht hatte. Dieses kleine Wesen war voller Schmutz, total verängstigt und bezeichnete sich selbst als Diener. Wie konnte man freiwillig unter so unwürdigen Bedingungen arbeiten und warum tat niemand etwas dagegen. Sein Mitgefühl war sofort geweckt und Yuugi trat drei Schritte auf den Elf zu und hockte sich vor diesem nieder. Yami blieb derweil im Hintergrund auf dem Sofa sitzen und beobachtete die Szene.

Trey war bei den Worten Yuugis zusammengezuckt und hatte sich hektisch umgeblickt. Als der Mann dann noch näher kam, wollte er zurück weichen. Doch dann spürte er die Magie des anderen und erkannte, wie fremd sie war. Erstarrt vor Angst blickte er den anderen an, der sich nun vor ihm hinkniete. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, den Elf zu schlagen und dieser entspannte sich ein winziges bisschen. Er hatte von dem Gerücht der Beschwörung gehört und auch von den Fremden. Es hieß, sie wären Muggel, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Und nun kam dem Elfen diese Magie auch vage vertraut vor. Wie eine Erinnerung, die schon Äonen zurück lag und nur langsam an die Oberfläche driftete. Doch er spürte genau, dass der Junge es nicht böse meinte. So fremd wie seine Magie, war auch er selbst. Trey erkannte plötzlich deutlich, dass diese Fragen ernst gemeint waren und der Junge wirklich nichts wissen konnte.

Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und antwortete so gut es ging.

„Ich bin ein Hauself. Ich diene meinen Herren hier in Hogwarts so lange ich lebe und meine Herren mit mir zu frieden sind. Kleidung ..." nun stockte der Elf doch, aber die violetten Augen blickten ihn offen und ehrlich an und er überwand sich, auch dieses Thema anzusprechen, obwohl es ihn all seinen Mut kostete. „Kleidung ist eine Strafe, Sir. Wenn ein Sir nicht mit der Arbeit eines Hauselfs zufrieden ist, schenkt er ihm Kleidung und so wissen alle anderen Elfen, dass derjenige schlecht war und seinen Herrn enttäuschte. Ihr Sirs seid nicht von ... von hier, wenn Ihr das nicht wisst? Ihr habt auch ... seltsame Magie, Sirs. Vergebt mir, wenn ich ungehörige Dinge sage, Sirs, aber..."

Yuugi unterbrach ihn mit einer beruhigenden Geste. Er war über die Eröffnungen des Elfen sehr verwundert, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand freiwillig so leben konnte. Doch er erkannte auch, wie viel Mut und Kraft es Trey kostete darüber nur zu reden und musste einsehen, dass er vorerst nichts anderes tun konnte, als die bestehenden Tatsachen zu akzeptieren. Er musste jedoch unbedingt mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen.

Doch noch verwunderter waren er und auch Yami über die Eröffnung des Hauselfen, was ihre Magie betraf.

„Du kannst spüren, dass wir anders sind? Fürchtest du dich? Antworte bitte ehrlich, wir bestrafen dich nicht." Yuugi blickte Trey aufmunternd aber auch gespannt an. Wenn der Elf sich vor ihnen fürchtete, weil er ihre Schattenmagie spürte, würden sie nicht umhin kommen, ihm die Erinnerung zu nehmen und sich in Zukunft vor Hauselfen in Acht zu nehmen – oder mit dem Schulleiter zu reden, doch dass wollten beide jetzt noch nicht.

Aber Trey schüttelte schüchtern den Kopf. „Ihr seid anders. Eure Magie ist düster und dunkel, aber warm und vertraut. Ich glaube, ich kenne diese Magie irgendwoher. Oder ich glaube zumindest mich zu erinnern, Sirs."

‚Was meinst du dazu, Yami?' Yuugi drehte sich auf den Hacken um und blickte sein zweites Ich fragend an.

Dieser erhob sich von dem Ledersofa, trat auf die beiden zu und blickte den Elfen nachdenklich an.

„Du glaubst, unsere Magie zu kennen, nicht wahr? Wie eine Erinnerung aus früherer Zeit." Als der Elf nickte, griff Yami lächelnd nach seinem Deck und holte zielstrebig eine Karte hervor. Und Yuugi begriff im gleichen Augenblick. ‚Keltischer Wächter!'

Yami nickte und aktivierte dann das Monster. Der Kämpfer erschien vor ihnen und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig vor seinen beiden Meistern. Dann schien er die Anwesenheit des Hauselfen zu bemerken, denn er drehte sich zu diesem um, blickte ihn jedoch nur ausdruckslos an. Der Elf hingegen versank fast vor Ehrfurcht im Boden, denn dieser Mann entsprach absolut ihrem Urahn aus den Legenden.

Yuugi seufzte leise bei dieser Reaktion, doch Yami war es, der den Hauself ansprach.

„Du kennst den Keltischen Wächter oder solche wie ihn, nicht wahr? Sie kommen in euren Legenden und Geschichten vor?" Als Trey nur stumm nicken konnte, kniete sich auch Yami zu ihm nieder.

„Dieser Elf dient uns. Seine Macht hilft uns im Kampf. Deine Vorfahren stammen wahrscheinlich von Elfen wie ihm ab und deshalb spürst du unsere Magie der Schatten so deutlich und empfindest sie als vertraut und gut. Ich bitte dich jedoch, niemandem von unserem Geheimnis zu erzählen. Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass wir diese Magie besitzen, denn sie würden es noch nicht verstehen. Doch sei versichert, dass wir niemandem in diesem Schloss etwas Böses wollen. Glaubst du mir das?"

Der Elf nickte nur ehrfürchtig und Yami erhob sich wieder und rief das Monster zurück in sein Deck. Damit war klar, woher der Hauself ihre Macht spüren konnte, während alle Zauberer hier es nicht taten. Zu früheren Zeiten, als es noch viele offene Portale zur Monsterwelt gegeben hatte, hatte es sicher Vermischungen der Arten gegeben und dieser Hauself war ein Nachkomme dieser Verbindung zwischen magischen Elben und Elfenmonstern der anderen Welt. Über die Zeit hatten die daraus hervorgegangenen Elfen erheblich an Stolz, Einfluss und Anmut verloren und es war kein Wunder, dass Keltischer Wächter den unscheinbaren Hauself nicht als seinesgleichen erkannte. Doch das Gespür für Magie, besonders die der Schatten war selbst in diesen degenerierten Nachfahren der einstigen stolzen Elfen erhalten geblieben. Yami fragte sich nur, ob von dem damals existierenden Elbenvolk auch heute noch Spuren erhalten waren.

Für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt, doch Trey verschwand noch nicht, sondern blickte Yuugi und Yami erwartungsvoll an. Der Jüngere überlegte, ob sie vergessen hatten, den Elf für seine Dienste zu entlohnen, doch eigentlich musste das doch ihrer Mentalität widersprechen, wenn Kleidung sogar eine Strafe darstellte. Aber Moment, Dienste...?

Yuugi schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Über all das hab ich glatt vergessen, warum wir dich riefen. Dumbledore meinte, dass Professor Lupin uns das Schloss zeigen würde. Wir wollten fragen, ob du irgendwie herausfinden kannst, wo er gerade ist und ihn fragen kannst, ob er jetzt Zeit hat oder ob er erst frühstücken will."

„Ich werde Professor Lupin fragen, aber das Frühstück ist schon fast zu Ende. Wollen die Sirs ihr Essen hier her serviert bekommen oder haben die Sirs keinen Hunger?"

Die Aussicht, nicht noch einmal in die große Halle zu müssen, solange sie das Schloss nicht näher kannten, erfreute Yami und Yuugi sehr und so stimmten sie freudig zu, hier im Zimmer frühstücken zu wollen. Mit einem erneuten ‚Plopp' verschwand der Hauself wieder und keine zwei Minuten später erschien ein großes Tablett über und über mit Brötchen, Marmelade, Schinken und Ei und dampfenden Kaffee beladen, über das sich die beiden Duellanten heißhungrig hermachten.

-+-+-+-+-+

„Meint ihr nicht auch, dass sich Snape seltsam verhält? Er ist gar nicht so griesgrämig wie sonst. Und er saß heute sogar neben Professor Lupin ohne ihn ständig anzugrummeln und ihn mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen."

„Ach, Herm, du siehst Gespenster. Snape war sicher nur müde und er hielt es unter seiner Würde, Remus auch nur anzusehen." Ron henkelte sich bei dem Mädchen ein und strebte mit ihr den Gang Richtung Zaubertränke weiter entlang.

„Herm hat schon Recht. Snape ist seit Anfang des Schuljahres schon so seltsam. Irgendwie ist er ruhiger. Er hat mir noch nicht mal Punkte abgezogen und wir haben schon über 10 Stunden bei ihm hinter uns." Das wollte schon etwas heißen, wo Harry doch sonst immer Snapes Lieblingsobjekt für Streitereien und Punktabzug war. Und mit Draco konnte das nichts zu tun haben, denn als Harry und er damals zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Snape sich auch nicht aus Rücksicht auf sein Patenkind zurück gehalten. Das war etwas gewesen, was Harry einen ziemlichen Schock versetzt hatte. Snape war Dracos Pate! Das war herausgekommen, als er Narzissa und Draco im Herbst zum Orden gebracht und für die beiden um Schutz ersucht hatte. Doch geändert hatte diese Tatsache nichts an seinem und Harrys Verhältnis. Der düstere Mann war der Griesgram geblieben, der er schon immer war, auch als Draco offiziell mit Harry ging. Und eigentlich war Harry froh darüber gewesen, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn nicht plötzlich wie den verlorenen Sohn behandelte. Das wäre so...falsch gewesen.

Doch Harry und den anderen war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke seit Beginn ihres 7. Schuljahres ruhiger geworden war. Er kam nur noch zum Essen und zum Unterricht aus seinen Kellerräumen, obwohl dass nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich war. Aber der Mann wirkte irgendwie anders. Ruhiger, zufriedener mit der Welt um sich und gleichzeitig unzufrieden mit allem. Aber er ließ seinen Ärger nicht mehr an Harry aus, redete so gut wie nie, nicht einmal mit den Slytherins oder Draco und am erstaunlichsten war, dass er sich jetzt scheinbar anstandslos neben Remus zum Essen setzte.

Am ersten Abend in Hogwarts hatte Harry beobachten können, wie Snape angesichts des einzigen freien Platzes ausgerechnet neben seinem Erzfeind Remus Lupin, der wieder einmal seinen Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weggeschnappt hatte, vor Wut gezittert hatte. Doch er hatte sich setzen müssen, ganz einfach, weil er sich keinen großen Aufstand vor allen Schülern leisten konnte und wollte. Dann war er eine Woche überhaupt nicht zum Essen erschienen und seitdem setzte sich Snape kommentarlos jedes Mal freiwillig neben Remus, selbst wenn noch andere Stühle frei waren. Anfangs hätten seine Blicke noch jeden in der Nähe aufspießen können, doch jetzt wirkte der Professor fast sanft, wenn er am Essenstisch saß. Hatte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben, oder steckte wirklich mehr dahinter, so wie Hermine vermutete?

Harry zuckte die Schultern und ging weiter Richtung Kerker. Sie würden es vielleicht bald herausfinden. Vielleicht war der Mann auch nur so erschöpft von dem vergangenen Ritual und würde bald zu seiner alten Form finden – dann war Harry es, der es als erster ausbaden durfte.

„Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, dass die beiden Muggel heut früh gar nicht beim Essen waren? Was die jetzt wohl machen?" Rons Frage richtete sich sowohl an Harry als auch an Hermine.

Harry blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Das hatte er sich auch schon gefragt. Wie wollte Dumbledore die Anwesenheit der beiden Muggel erklären? Fred und George hatten am Abend noch berichtet, was Dumbledore bei dem Gespräch im Krankentrakt von den beiden jungen Männern erfahren hatte und dass sie hier im Schloss bleiben würden. Harry wusste nicht genau, ob es wirklich nur daran lag, dass die beiden in Gefahr waren, wenn Voldemort von dem Ritual erfuhr und zu ihrer Sicherheit in Hogwarts bleiben sollten, so wie der Schulleiter es dem Orden bei ihrer Versammlung am Abend mitgeteilt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er über die beiden Fremden nachdachte und ihm schien, dass auch Dumbledore Zweifel an all dem hatte, was im Wald passiert war. Irgendetwas war da, was sie nicht wussten, was die beiden Jungen vielleicht sogar absichtlich verschwiegen und dann waren sie vielleicht doch nicht so harmlos, wie es den Anschein hatte. Da blieb nur noch die Frage, ob sie die beiden hier in der Schule behalten mussten, um sie zu schützen, oder ob sie sich damit eine noch größere Bedrohung aufgehalst hatten, als es Voldemort allein schon war. Das würde sich noch zeigen müssen.

Hermine schien sich darüber ausnahmsweise mal keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben, denn sie meinte auf Rons Frage nur gelangweilt: „Die werden noch schlafen. Nicht jeder wird irrtümlich beschworen und in die Magiewelt versetzt und verdaut das so leicht. Wir werden sie sicher noch oft genug sehen."

Irgendwie schien Hermine nicht besonders an diesen beiden Fremden interessiert zu sein, denn sie wandte sich nun wieder Zaubertränke und den dafür nötige Hausaufgaben zu und irgendwann erreichten die drei dann auch den Kerker. Harry schaltete derweil ab und wanderte mit den Gedanken in andere Richtungen. Kurz überlegte er, ob Hermine die beiden Fremden ignorierte, weil es nur Muggel waren und damit weder eine Gefahr noch eine Wissensbereicherung bedeuteten, doch dann erblickte er am anderen Ende des Ganges eine einsame Gestalt aus Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsräume auf den Zaubertränkeraum zustrebend und er vergaß diese unwichtigen Themen. Er hatte Draco seit dem Abend nicht gesehen, als sie zusammen Quidditch geübt hatten, da der Blonde noch ein wenig lernen und mal wieder im eigenen Bett übernachten wollte. Jetzt begrüßten sich die zwei mit einem langen Kuss und dann löste sich der Gryffindor von dem anderen und blickte Draco prüfend an.

„Alles okay?" Draco verdrehte bei diesen Worten die Augen, antwortete jedoch gehorsam.

„Alles klar, ich hab nur gelernt." Harry lächelte den Slytherin an und zog ihn an der Hand ins Zimmer und zu einem Tisch hinter Ron und Hermine. Seit Draco offiziell mit Harry befreundet war, hatten die Slytherins den Blonden verstoßen und oft genug ihren Hass und ihre Enttäuschung über den Seitenwechsel und den Verlust ihres Prinzen in verbalen und körperlichen Attacken gezeigt. Deshalb hatte Draco besonders am Anfang praktisch bei Harry im Zimmer gewohnt, da die Gryffindors und insbesondere die Jungen ihres Schlafraumes Draco sehr schnell akzeptiert hatten. Sie mochten ihn zwar nicht, duldeten ihn aber, zumal sie sahen, dass neben Harry auch Hermine und Ron mit Draco befreundet waren. Bei Hermine war das nicht ungewöhnlich, weil sie praktisch jedem eine Chance gab und im Vergleich zu anderen sehr schnell bereit war, frühere Feindschaften zu vergeben. Jeder wusste, wie freundlich und rechtschaffen Hermine Granger war. Dass Ron einem Malfoy vertraute, der noch dazu früher nicht nur ständig seine Familie, sondern auch seine Freundin beleidigt hatte, war für die Löwen schwerer zu akzeptieren gewesen, besonders, da sie ja nicht wissen konnten, was damals im Herbst passiert war. Doch schnell hatten sie bemerkt, dass Draco es ernst meinte und die Verachtung der Slytherins war in diesem Fall sogar hilfreich. Zeigte sie doch, dass Draco kein Spiel spielte, sondern wirklich den Respekt und die Unterstützung seiner ehemaligen Untertanen zugunsten eines Gryffindor aufgegeben hatte indem er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Als Draco dann im Winter mit Harry zusammen kam, überraschte das die Gryffindors am wenigsten und die Slytherins wurden zu ihrer Meinung nicht befragt.

Doch Draco gehörte noch immer in das andere Haus und musste ab und an dort hin zurückkehren. Harry hatte Draco anfangs oft begleitet und ihn mit dem Tarnumhang geschützt, den Draco noch jetzt ab und an benutzte. Doch die brutalen Angriffe Crabbs und Goyles konnte Draco meist umgehen und in magischen Auseinandersetzungen ging der Blonde mittlerweile immer als Sieger hervor. Die ersten Male hatten die Slytherins ihn nur verfluchen können, weil sie ihn überrascht hatten und ihm Fallen stellten, doch jetzt war Draco vorbereitet und hatte gelernt, derartige Hinterhalte frühzeitig zu erkennen und in jedem Augenblick mit Gefahr zu rechnen. Und als die Slytherins sahen, dass sie Draco nicht mehr demütigen konnten, er aber auch keine Anstalten machte, zu ihnen zurückzukehren, sondern seinen neuen Freunden noch immer loyal blieb, da gaben sie es nach und nach auf und jetzt konnte Draco sogar in sein Zimmer gelangen, ohne von den anderen belästigt zu werden. Sie ignorierten ihn mittlerweile einfach. Aber Harry machte sich trotz allem immer wieder Sorgen, wenn Draco allein in seinem Bett schlief und er sich nicht um seinen Geliebten kümmern oder ihn schützen konnte. Draco hatte sich über diese – wie er fand – übertriebene Fürsorglichkeit aufgeregt und das war auch der Grund ihres ersten großen Streites gewesen. Immerhin war Draco noch immer ein Malfoy und er brauchte keine Beschützer, die ihn überall hin begleiteten. Er war vielleicht körperlich nicht stark genug, um Crabb oder Goyle Paroli zu bieten, doch er konnte sich seiner Haut dennoch wehren. Aber Draco hatte erkannt, dass Harry einfach nicht anders konnte, als sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen – besonders seit sie ein Paar waren und irgendwann hatte der Slytherin die unausweichlichen Fragen akzeptiert und antwortete ergeben, weil ihm sowieso nicht anderes übrig blieb. Deswegen einen Streit zu riskieren war unnötig. Vielleicht würde Harry auch mal begreifen, dass er Draco nicht zu beschützen brauchte – doch der Blonde bezweifelte es.

Dann betrat Professor Snape den Kerkerraum, blickte niemanden an, sondern strebte lautlos in Richtung Tafel und begann das Thema der Stunde anzuschreiben.

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, Harry und Co kommen bissl zu kurz.../seufz/ Na ja, dass hier steht ja nicht umsonst unter YGO und nicht unter HP. /g/

Bis baaald und reviewt fleißig/knuddel/ Fly


	8. Hogwarts

So…endlich bin ich mit meiner Diplomarbeit fertig und jetzt hab ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben…/hoff/

At Dax/g zurück/

At Annuket/g/ Jaja die Leiden der Autoren mit ihren Betas…ich hab auch so eine zu Hause, die standing an allem rummeckert…/seufz/ Aber sie macht ihre Arbeit fantastisch, da kann man nich meckern…/hihi/ Remi/Snape/pfeif/ wie kommst du denn daaaaa drauf…./pfeif/bg/

At Tolotos/grübel/ Nö da hab ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht…die Degenaration der Mischwesen Schattenkreatur/Menschenweltkreatur ist wohl eher natürlich…es ist allerdings ne Überlegung wert, da n bissl Beteiligung der Zauberer reinzubringen /grübelgrübel/. Bill…/noch mehr grübel/ Ich glaub so eng sieht das mein Yami nicht, immerhin waren sie ja selber bei Ausgrabungen dabei – machen also auch nix anderes…und ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob Bill ne so große Rolle kriegt…mal schauen.

At Magician: Was studierst du eigentlich, wenn du soviel Stress hast? Stimmt, das ganze ist mehr oder weniger durch Annukets Story inspiriert worden, aber bei mir haben sich sich nur vermischt, als das Tor zum Schattenreich noch offen war und es ist keiner da geblieben, so wie Mysta…Mutag…Myrtago…/grübel/ DAS waren eindeutig die Franzosen /bg/ Hab am WE Fluch der Karibik 1 gekuckt…/kicher/

So genug gelabert: Lest schön und genießt das kalte, stürmische Wetter vom Fenster aus…/Glühwein reich/

8. Hogwarts

Yami trank gerade seine zweite Tasse Kaffee als ein Klopfen ertönte. Yuugi blickte Yami fragend an, doch als dieser keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, legte der Junge seufzend sein angebissenes Brötchen zur Seite und erhob sich. Als er das Porträtloch erreichte, fragte er sich kurz, wie er das denn öffnen sollte, denn so etwas wie eine Klinke hatte er nicht gesehen. Und Yuugi erinnerte sich auch nicht mehr daran, wie Dumbledore am Abend gegangen war und ob dieser ein weiteres Passwort benutzt hatte, denn da war der Duellant schon zu abgelenkt von einem gewissen Jemand gewesen. Yuugi errötete leicht, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte und schickte Yami ein Lächeln durch ihre Verbindung.

„Probier's mit aufschieben, Aibou. Es ist sicher nur von außen mit einem Passwort gesichert."

Yuugi nickte und legte eine Hand auf den Holzrahmen des Bildes und tatsächlich ließ es sich ganz leicht aufschieben. Dennoch musste er etwas verblüfft ausgesehen haben, denn der Mann vor ihm lächelte ihn amüsiert an.

„Albus hatte wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, wie Sie wieder heraus kommen." Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Ich bin Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Yuugi lächelte den Besucher in dem braunen Umhang verlegen an. „Wir sind eben erst mit Frühstücken fertig und hatten noch keine Gelegenheit zum Probieren, wie hier die Türen funktionieren. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht zu lange gewartet, Lupin-san."

Yuugi spürte, wie Yami hinter ihn trat und den Lehrer musterte. Das war also Remus Lupin. Die hellbraunen Haare und die tiefblauen Augen ließen sein Gesicht trotz der drei Narben über der linken Seite freundlich und vertrauensvoll wirken. Seine Gestalt war in die seltsame Kleidung der Zauberer gehüllt, doch unter dem braunen Umhang schien er ein wenig mager und abgezehrt zu wirken. Überhaupt waren seine Augen von Sorgenfalten gezeichnet und Yuugi spürte deutlich, dass dieser Mann nie ein leichtes Leben gehabt hatte. Doch trotz der scheinbaren körperlichen Schwäche musste er stark sein, denn sie erinnerten sich beide daran, dass sie diesen Mann beim Ritual in der ersten Reihe hatten stehen sehen. Er musste also viel Macht besitzen und Dumbledore musste ihm vertrauen. Bei ihrem Gespräch gestern hatte der Schulleiter die Krankenschwester ja auch nach ihm und dieser Minerva geschickt und sie waren wohl nur wegen wichtigerer Angelegenheiten fortgeblieben. Aber diese beiden und Severus Snape gehörten augenscheinlich zu den engsten Vertrauten des Leiters von Hogwarts. Doch Yuugi erinnerte sich auch an die ungewöhnliche Aura aus verschiedensten Graustufen, die er bei diesem Mann zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er und auch Yami hatten gar nicht gewusst, dass Grau überhaupt in Auren als Farbe vorkam, denn sie war ohne Aussage und Wertung. Bei Gold, Rot, Braun und Weiß konnte man genau einschätzen, dass der Träger gut und dem Beobachter wohl gesonnen war, während Silber, Blau, Grün und Schwarz kalte und feindliche Farben waren. Doch Grau konnte nicht eingeschätzt werden, weil es zwischendrin lag und Yami und Yuugi wussten einfach nicht, wie sie das bewerten sollten. Niemand konnte in der Mitte sein. Jeder hatte irgendeine dominierende Farbe, die seinen Charakter widerspiegelte. Nur eben Remus Lupin nicht. Das war sehr seltsam

Der Professor riss die beiden jedoch schnell wieder aus ihren Überlegungen, als er sagte: „Der Schulleiter bat mich, Ihnen Hogwarts zu zeigen. Wenn Sie also mit dem Essen fertig sind, können wir losgehen. Ich habe nämlich nur 2 Stunden Zeit bis zu meiner ersten Stunde." Yuugi nickte dem Mann fröhlich zu und trat durch das Porträtloch. Yami blickte kurz sehnsüchtig zu seiner Kaffeetasse zurück, wurde aber von einem aufgeregten Yuugi zur Eile angetrieben.

‚Kaffee kannst du dann wieder trinken. Komm schon, ich will endlich das Schloss sehen. Die Magie, die ich spüre, verspricht viele interessante neue Dinge.'

Yami zuckte die Achseln und folgte den beiden dann durch das Loch. Hinter ihnen schloss sich das Porträt wieder und der Eingang war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Doch Yami folgte Yuugi und dem Professor nicht sofort. War die Figurstellung auf dem Schachbrett gestern Abend nicht anders gewesen? Der ehemalige Pharao blickte suchend auf dem Feld hin und her und beugte sich dabei näher zu dem Bild. Doch bevor er ein Ergebnis erhalten konnte, drangen amüsierte Gedanken in seinen Geist und eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Ganz der Spieler. Planst du den nächsten Zug?" Yuugis Stimme hatte einen amüsierten Unterton.

Yami schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich hab mich nur gewundert, das ist alles. Die Figuren stehen irgendwie anders." In Gedanken fügte er jedoch hinzu/Oder ich habe schon Wahnvorstellungen, nach nur einer Nacht mit dir./

Yami drehte sich zu Yuugi und blickte diesen anzüglich an. Der Jüngere wurde darauf hin ziemlich rot und murmelte undeutliche Worte, bevor er Yami mit sich zog um Remus Lupin zu erreichen, der an der nächsten Gangbiegung geduldig auf die beiden wartete.

„Du hast doch selbst gesehen, dass sich die Bilder hier bewegen. Das Schachspiel ist wohl auch keine Ausnahme." Yuugi machte eine kurze Pause, lächelte Yami dann jedoch rot vor Verlegenheit zaghaft an und fuhr in Gedanken fort: ‚Aber das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben.' Jetzt musste Yami grinsen.

Als sie den Professor erreicht hatten, begann dieser ein wenig von der Geschichte Hogwarts zu erzählen und Yuugi nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ganz auf die Worte zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken bezüglich ihrer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht in den hintersten Winkel zu verdrängen. Wenn er weiter daran dachte, was zwischen Yami und ihm passiert war, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren und würde nicht widerstehen können, den Pharao hier und jetzt hemmungslos zu verführen... Stopp!! ‚Denk an was anderes!'

Yami grinste nur wieder amüsiert in sich hinein, auch wenn ihm die Distanz, die sie nun in Anwesenheit einer dritten Person wahren mussten, ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Also schloss er ein wenig auf und ging nun neben Yuugi. Ihre Finger berührten sich leicht und Wärme durchlief ihre beiden Körper.

Angestrengt lauschten sie Lupins Ausführungen und dachten an etwas anderes.

Einiges hatte Dumbledore bei ihrem ersten Gespräch schon angedeutet, doch der Professor fügte Details hinzu, erzählte einige Dinge näher und brachte den Bezug zu der Schule und der heutigen Situation in seinen Bericht mit ein. Sowohl Yuugi als auch Yami staunten immer wieder über die magischen Vorrichtungen innerhalb des Schlosses und über jene, von denen ihnen Remus nur erzählte. Als sie ihn über den Sinn sich bewegender Treppen ausfragten, zeigte der Mann ein herzliches Lachen und begann dann von seiner eigenen Schulzeit zu erzählen, wie er und seine Freunde durch eben diese Treppen immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren, aber manchmal auch nach Streichen nur deshalb fliehen konnten, weil die Treppen den Professoren die Verfolgung erschwerten.

Hogwarts war ein geheimnisvolles, magisches Schloss voller Geheimgänge, verwunschener Türen und Legenden und Yami und Yuugi freuten sich innerlich schon darauf, all das zu erkunden. Es erinnerte fast an die alten Pyramiden, nur dass die geheimen Gänge dort nicht als Spielplatz für Schüler oder als Fluchtmöglichkeit dienten, sondern Fallen für Grabräuber darstellten. Bakura hätte seine helle Freude an diesem Schloss.

Je länger sie durch die Gänge liefen, desto mehr mochte Yuugi den Professor, der sie führte. Er hatte eine schelmische Seite, die zwar durch Schicksalsschläge unterdrückt, aber nie ganz begraben worden war. Er war freundlich und antwortete gern auf ihre Fragen. Er liebte dieses Schloss und er genoss es hier zu unterrichten. Ihr Gespräch wandte sich schon bald dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu und Yami und Yuugi konnten ihr Interesse nicht verhehlen.

/Er scheint kompetent zu sein, in dem was er unterrichtet. Was er erzählt, klingt wie die Vorbereitung auf einen Kampf und angesichts dessen, dass diese Welt schon seit Jahrzehnten im Krieg zu sein scheint, ist es das Beste, was den Schülern passieren kann./

‚Ja, früh übt sich. Solange sie es hier lernen, können sie es noch als Spiel betrachten. Und sobald sie tatsächlich angegriffen werden, haben sie zuminderst schon die Grundvorrausetzungen. Sie sind also nicht hilflos. Das beruhigt mich.'

Am Ende der Schlossführung traten sie gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin durch das große Schlossportal nach draußen und hatten einen herrlichen Blick über die Ländereien bis hin zu dem nahen Wald. Darauf deutete der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dann auch als erstes.

„Das ist der Verbotene Wald. Das Betreten ist strengstens untersagt und das sollten Sie als Muggel besonders beachten. Der Wald ist nicht so, wie Sie es aus Ihrer Welt kennen. Hier leben magische Geschöpfe und auch dunkle Wesen und viele gestatten nicht einmal Zauberern das Betreten ihres Reiches. Sie sollten also vorsichtig sein, denn Sie können sich nicht verteidigen."

Yuugi blickte Yami verstohlen an und spürte schon jetzt, wie es den Pharao in den Fingern kribbelte, die Geheimnisse dieses Waldes zu ergründen. Sie beide spürten die uralte Macht, die von diesem scheinbar undurchdringlichen Dickicht ausging und waren durch Lupins Worte umso neugieriger geworden. Doch Yuugi nickte nur zu den Worten des Professors. Sie mussten ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie durchaus auf sich allein achten konnten. Und als Yuugi genauer hinblickte, erkannte er, dass Remus Lupin ihnen diese Warnung nicht umsonst so eindringlich klargemacht hatte. Die blauen Augen blickten nachdenklich zu dem dichten Grün und der Mann wirkte, als wäre er weit weg und tief in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte wohl schon einige Erlebnisse in diesem Wald durchgestanden und davon war scheinbar keines besonders glücklich gewesen. Er hatte nicht nur die beiden Muggel warnen wollen, sondern vielmehr seiner eigenen schlechten Erfahrungen gedacht.

Plötzlich kam Yuugi ein Gedanke: „In diesem Wald hat das Ritual stattgefunden, weswegen wir nun hier sind? Gibt es denn dort keine Hinweise, warum das ganze so falsch abgelaufen ist?" Natürlich war nichts an diesem Ritual falsch gewesen, doch der Professor erwartete diese zweite Frage sicher von ihnen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich mit nachdenklichem Blick zu Yuugi um: „Albus – Professor Dumbledore – hat für den Tag des Rituals die Erlaubnis der magischen Wesen des Verbotenen Waldes erhalten, diesen zu durchqueren und darin eine Beschwörung durchzuführen. Die Lichtung, auf der das statt fand, war ein mächtiger magischer Platz, der das Gelingen eigentlich hätte garantieren sollen. Ein Auror hat alle Zauber noch einmal überprüft, bevor er die Formeln und magischen Kreise löschte und er fand keinen Fehler. Und da das Ritual ein Ergebnis gebracht hat, erhält Dumbledore nicht die Erlaubnis, die Lichtung erneut aufzusuchen. Selbst wenn es einen Hinweis gäbe, dürften wir nicht danach suchen."

„Der Schulleiter machte auf mich den Eindruck eines Mannes, der sehr mächtig ist und sich nicht so leicht Vorschriften machen lässt. Und wenn der Zweck wichtig ist..." Yami ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, doch Lupin lächelte nur.

„Auch Albus muss sich an die Regeln halten. Die Zentauren beginnen in zwei Tagen mit einem ihrer wichtigsten Feste und gestatten nicht einmal Dumbledore, den Wald zu betreten. Es hat irgendetwas mit ihren Kindern zu tun, aber selbst Hagrid weiß darüber nichts Genaues und er kennt die Zentauren wohl besser als Albus. Nein, momentan führt kein Weg in den Verbotenen Wald und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es etwas nützen würde. Was bei dem Ritual wirklich geschehen ist, wird sich vielleicht nie erklären lassen."

Der Professor ging einige Schritte weiter zu zwei großen Findlingen und zeigte den Berg hinab. „Das ist die Hütte von Hagrid, dem Schlüsselbewahrer von Howarts und Wächter über den Wald und die Ländereien des Schlosses. Er ist eine gute Seele und Sie sollten ihn mal besuchen, wenn Sie Zeit haben. Er kann Ihnen alle Fragen zu Hogwarts, seinen Geheimnissen und zu den Kreaturen des Verbotenen Waldes beantworten."

‚Er hat dein Interesse am Wald wohl doch bemerkt, sonst würde er uns nicht so explizit auf diesen Hagrid hinweisen. Ihm scheinen nicht viele Dinge zu entgehen, selbst so versteckte Dinge wie deine Neugier. Der Mann gefällt mir immer mehr. Er versteht viel davon, Geheimnisse zu ergründen und Gefahren zu erahnen. Einen solchen Mann im Kampf an seiner Seite zu haben, ist sicher von Vorteil.' Yuugi musste zugeben, dass er diesen ruhigen Professor schon jetzt in sein Herz geschlossen hatte und gern mehr über ihn wissen wollte. Der Mann wirkte manchmal so traurig und er schien noch nicht wirklich viele gute Erlebnisse in seinem Leben erfahren zu haben. Irgendwie hatte Yuugi auch ein wenig Mitleid mit Remus Lupin, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, weshalb das so war. Er kannte den Mann ja erst wenige Stunden.

Yami lächelte Yuugi leicht an. Er bewunderte den Jungen immer wieder dafür, dass er die Menschen so schnell und sicher einschätzen konnte und staunte jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie groß Yuugis Herz doch war. Aber ganz konnte er diesem Professor noch nicht vertrauen. /Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er uns nicht nur deshalb zu diesem Hagrid schickt, weil ich meine Neugier auf den Wald nicht so gut verborgen habe, wie ich dachte. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich vermute darin eine Falle. Nur wo kann sich eine solche verbergen, wenn wir zu diesem Mann hin gehen und uns mit ihm unterhalten?/

‚Das werden wir wohl erst erfahren, wenn wir diesen Wildhüter tatsächlich besuchen. Oder du siehst einfach nur Gespenster.'

Yami blickt nachdenklich auf die kleine Holzhütte, die bedrohlich nahe am Abgrund zu dem tiefdunklen See stand. /Vielleicht. Aber wenn nicht, sollten wir noch vorsichtiger sein. Denn das bedeutet, dass sie uns immer noch verdächtigen./

Yuugi lachte sarkastisch in ihrem gemeinsamen Seelenraum. ‚Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert, ja sogar verunsichert. Menschen wie sie, die schon seit Jahren im Krieg sind, sollten zwei auf mysteriöse Weise aufgetauchten Jungs wie uns nicht einfach so vertrauen. Sie haben ja auch nur unser Wort, dass wir keine Magie besitzen. Sie werden uns sicher noch einige Zeit beobachten.'

Yami nickte nur. Das war gar nicht zu vermeiden. Aber sie hatten ja schon herausgefunden, dass die Zauberer ihre Schattenmagie nicht spüren konnten. Jedenfalls nicht die einfachen Zauber. Sie waren also relativ sicher, wenn sie ein wenig vorsichtig waren. Und darin hatten sie beide ja Übung.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Yami plötzlich eine Bewegung auf dem See wahr und seine karmesinroten Augen konzentrierten sich auf die Stelle. Tatsächlich wiederholte sich die Bewegung und erneut wanderten kleine Wellen in Kreisen aus der Seemitte zum Ufer. Doch die Ursache für die unruhige Seeoberfläche konnte der Pharao nicht ausmachen. Gab es hier so große Fische?

Remus war schon einige Schritte weiter gegangen, doch als ihm der eine der beiden Muggel nicht folgte, blieb er stehen und blickte den Jungen in Leder nachdenklich an. Wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Und doch war ihr Wesen unterschiedlich. Dieser Yami Atemu war scheinbar der ruhigere, stärkere von beiden. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit und Kraft aus, die Remus immer wieder verwirrte. Der andere, Yuugi Mutô wirkte jünger, verspielter, aber andererseits war auch er am Abend in der großen Halle die Ruhe in Person gewesen, was selbst Remus angesichts all der starrenden Blicke und geflüsterten Gerüchte nicht leicht gefallen wäre. Nein, Yuugi wirkte vielleicht schwächer, doch er war es nicht. Er zeigte nur offen seine Lust am Leben und die Freude, die er allem und jedem automatisch entgegen brachte, während sich Yami immer damit zurückhielt, seine Gefühle zu äußern. Aber Remus vermutete, dass die beiden Jungen sich durchaus ebenbürtig waren und auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er auf den Gedanken kam, war er sich sicher, dass die beiden schon oft gekämpft und einander das Leben gerettet hatten und auch in Zukunft vor keiner Herausforderung zurück schrecken würden. Vielleicht war es ihr inniger, fast intimer Umgang miteinander und ihr bedingungsloses Vertrauen zueinander, was diesen Eindruck von großer Kraft und Erfahrung hervorrief. Die beiden erinnerten Remus an Harry und Draco, Lilly und James oder auch an ihn selbst und Sirius. Sie wirkten wie zwei Menschen, die alles von einander wussten, miteinander durch schwierigste Situationen gegangen waren und sich blindlings auf den anderen verlassen konnten. Remus fragte sich, wie das Leben dieser beiden wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, bevor sie hierher gekommen waren, wenn sie schon in so jungen Jahren so aufeinander abgestimmt waren. Und seine Neugier wuchs immer mehr, je öfter er diese beiden sah. Er bedauerte noch immer, nicht bei Dumbledores Gespräch mit den beiden dabei gewesen zu sein, denn dann hätte er vielleicht mehr über sie erfahren, einfach nur dadurch, wie sie sich verhielten oder ihre Fragen stellten. Doch schon ihr gemeinsamer Spaziergang durch das Schloss hatte ihm ein wenig mehr über Yami und Yuugi enthüllt und so bemerkte Remus nun mit Interesse, dass Yamis Blick zum See gewandert war und seine ganze Haltung Vorsicht und Neugier ausdrückte. Er schien zu ahnen, dass es sich bei den Bewegungen des Sees nicht nur um Fische handelte und er wollte einerseits sicher herausfinden, was die Ursache dafür war, fürchtete aber andererseits Gefahr. Remus hatte nicht erwartet, dass Muggel die Magie so schnell als Teil ihrer Welt akzeptierten, doch in der letzten Stunde hatten weder Yami noch Yuugi den Eindruck erweckt, dass sie sich vor den magischen Vorgängen im Schloss fürchteten. Warum wirkte Yami dann jetzt so ...alarmiert?

Doch dann erinnerte sich Remus an diese eine Szene im Wald, als Yami – er wusste jetzt, dass es nur Yami gewesen sein konnte, obwohl Remus die beiden damals noch nicht hatte unterscheiden können – sich schützend vor Yuugi gestellt hatte. Es sagte viel über die Gedanken und Gefühle des Jungen aus. Und hier war es der gleiche Grund. Remus wusste nicht, warum, aber Yami hatte die Bewegung im See als Bedrohung eingestuft und war – wahrscheinlich sogar ohne es selbst zu merken – automatisch in die Rolle des Beschützers gewechselt.

Auch Yuugi war stehen geblieben und hatte sich nach Yami umgesehen. Automatisch war er dem Blick seines Geliebten gefolgt, als er dessen Anspannung gespürt hatte. Doch auf dem See war nichts.

‚Was ist los? Ist da irgendetwas?'

Yami riss sich mühsam von dem Anblick des Sees los. /Ich spüre etwas altes, mächtiges, aber es ist wohl keine Gefahr./ Damit wandte er sich endgültig um und wurde sich erst jetzt des Blicks bewusst, mit dem Lupin ihn beobachtete. Yami schalt sich in Gedanken einen Narren und überhörte Yuugis amüsiertes Kichern geflissentlich. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das Wesen in diesem See keine Gefahr darstellen konnte, egal was es war, allein deshalb, weil es auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts existierte. Dumbledore untersagte den Schülern, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, da würde er schwerlich ein gefährliches Untier im See dulden, in dem die Schüler im Sommer sicher sogar badeten. Hoffentlich hatte er sich mit seiner Reaktion nicht verraten. Doch als Yami näher kam, blickte auch Lupin nachdenklich zum See.

„Es sind tatsächlich keine Fische, die diese Bewegungen verursachen. Im See lebt ein großer Krake, der über den Eingang zum Schloss wacht und das schon seit undenklichen Zeiten. Er existierte vielleicht sogar schon vor der Gründung der Schule, niemand weiß das so genau. Aber Sie brauchen sich nicht zu beunruhigen, Mr. Atemu, der Krake ist freundlich und hat noch nie jemanden angegriffen, der ihn nicht gereizt hat." Mit keinem Wort erwähnte der Professor Yamis lauernde, vorsichtige Haltung, sondern grinste eher zu Yuugis interessiertem Blick.

„Ich glaube ja, der Krake wird von Hagrid zu sehr verwöhnt und ist jetzt so verspielt, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler sogar genießt. Sie werden ihn sicher auch mal richtig sehen. Aber er zeigt sich meist nur bei ausreichendem Publikum."

„Also tatsächlich ein eitler Krake." Yuugi blickte Yami amüsiert an und dieser verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte ja begriffen, dass er sich unnötig Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Ohne noch weiter darauf einzugehen setzte Remus seinen Weg um das Schloss fort, zeigte ihnen die Gewächshäuser von Madam Sprout und warnte die beiden auch vor der peitschenden Weide, als sie daran vorbei kamen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein so gefährlicher Baum auf einem Gelände steht, wo Kinder hinkommen. Ich halte das für ziemlich gefährlich." Aus Yuugi Stimme sprach echte Sorge und Remus seufzte leise in sich hinein. Das war ein Kapitel, über das er lieber nicht sprechen wollte, aber er hatte die beiden Muggel warnen müssen.

„Es gibt einige der wildesten Geschichten über diese Weide. Aber Tatsache ist, dass sie einen Geheimgang schützt, der aus dem Gelände von Hogwarts hinausgeht. Die Weide wurde unter anderem deshalb gepflanzt, damit niemand diesen Gang benutzen kann. Sie steht hier schon einige Zeit und bis jetzt wurden die Warnungen immer beachtet, also brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Mr. Mutô."

Yuugi runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte dem Professor dann nachdenklich hinterher. Warum pflanzten die Zauberer einen gefährlichen Baum hin, anstatt den Gang einfach zuzuschütten oder mit Sprüchen zu schützen und zu verbergen. Doch wohl nur, damit er trotz allem noch zu benutzen war, wenn man wusste, wie. Die Weide war ja eigentlich auch eher ein Schutz auf dieser Seite und es gab sicher einen Trick oder Zauber um sie ruhig zu stellen. Vielleicht sollte sie eher verhindern, dass jemand dem Benutzer des Ganges folgen konnte?

‚Er sagt schon wieder nicht die volle Wahrheit. Irgendwie hab ich den Eindruck, dass Lupin einige Geheimnisse hat, die teilweise mit Hogwarts in Verbindung stehen. Die Weide ist auch so ein Beispiel.'

Yami stimmte ihm zu. /Nicht nur wir scheinen Dinge vor anderen zu verbergen. Aber je mehr wir erfahren, desto mehr Fragen und Rätsel tun sich auf. Das ist verwirrend./ Doch Yamis begeisterter Unterton entging Yuugi durchaus nicht. Der Junge knuffte den anderen spielerisch in die Seite, als sie Remus mit einem respektvollen Abstand zu der scheinbar unschuldigen Weide weiter folgten. ‚Gib's doch zu, du genießt es. Du wartest doch nur darauf, bis das Labyrinth aus Rätseln und Fragen um uns herum noch ein bisschen mehr gewachsen ist, damit du dich dann an das Lösen des Puzzles machen kannst.'

Yami grinste seinen Partner fröhlich an und meinte dann gutgelaunt/Ich kenn da noch jemanden./ Dann beeilte er sich gespielt furchtsam, an Lupins Seite zu kommen, blieb aber Sekunden später abrupt stehen und blickte sich staunend um. Yuugi, der zwei Meter hinter seiner dunklen Hälfte war, wunderte sich über das ehrfürchtige Gefühl, welches er durch Yamis Seelenband empfing, doch als auch er vollständig hinter der Schlossmauer hervorgekommen war, sah er, was sein Geliebter so bewunderte.

Vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiges Stadion mit hohen Tribünen und Zuschauerrängen. Das es sich um ein gigantisches Spielfeld handelte, war nicht zu übersehen und die drei unterschiedlich hohen Ringtore auf beiden Seiten bewiesen Yuugi, dass er dieses Spiel definitiv nicht kannte. Doch auch ohne zu wissen, wie dieses Spiel funktionierte, spürten beide, dass dieses Feld der Ausgangspunkt von mächtigen Gefühlswellen war. Hier war oft und mit Leidenschaft gespielt worden und die Erregung der Zuschauer und Spieler, das Tempo und die Faszination hielten sich in dem ganzen Gebiet. Die Luft war noch immer aufgeladen vor Spannung und Yami und Yuugi konnten das Rufen und Jubeln beinahe hören. Auf sie beide, die Spiele in jeder Form liebten und bewunderten, wirkte allein schon das Stadion faszinierend. Andächtig lauschten beide Lupins kurzer Erklärung, wie Quidditch gespielt wurde und begriffen, dass dies ein Spiel war, was jeden in seinen Bann ziehen musste.

„Ein dreidimensionales Spiel. Es muss unglaublich spannend sein, das zu spielen." Yami hatte unwillkürlich laut gesprochen und Yuugi sah Professor Lupin versonnen lächeln.

„Es ist eines der interessantesten Spiele, die ich kenne. Es verlangt großes Können und großes Vertrauen in sich selbst. Man braucht Geschick um gleichzeitig Fliegen, Werfen, Fangen und auf die gegnerische Mannschaft achten zu können. Ich hab es nie besonders gut gespielt, aber zwei meiner Freunde waren leidenschaftliche und gute Quidditchspieler und Harry ist einer der besten, die ich je gesehen habe."

„Harry Potter? Der Junge, von dem Dumbledore-sama uns berichtet hat?"

Yuugis Worte rissen den Professor aus seinen Gedanken, doch er blickte weiterhin auf das Stadion, welches sich am Grund des Tals vor ihnen in den Himmel reckte. Dann nickte er und meinte mit einem stolzen Lächeln:

„Sie werden ja nun länger hier bleiben und kommen somit in den Genuss des Auftaktspiels in zwei Wochen. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Dann werden Sie mit eigenen Augen erleben können, wie atemberaubend dieses Spiel ist."

Plötzlich hob Lupin den rechten Arm und blickte auf etwas Ähnliches wie eine Armbanduhr. Erschrocken wandte er sich um.

„Ich hab über unser Gespräch ganz die Zeit vergessen. Meine Stunde hat schon vor 10 Minuten angefangen. Ich hoffe es hat Ihnen gefallen. Sehen Sie sich ruhig noch etwas um, wenn Sie wollen. Finden Sie den Weg allein zurück?" Yami nickte leicht und Yuugi lächelte den Professor dankbar an.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht, von Ihnen so viel über das Schloss zu erfahren, Lupin-san. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie solange abgehalten haben. Wir finden uns alleine zurück."

Der Professor nickte und eilte dann den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Doch nach wenigen Metern drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief den beiden zu: „Professor McGonagall wollte Sie nach dem Mittag noch sehen. Ihr Büro ist im Westturm. Sie kommen am besten über den Gang mit den Räumen zu Verwandlung und Geschichte der Zauberei zu ihr. Fragen Sie sich einfach durch." Yuugi nickte, doch der Professor hatte das schon gar nicht mehr gesehen, denn er eilte weiter Richtung Hauptportal.

„Komischer Kauz!" Doch Yamis Stimme klang amüsiert und Yuugi stimmte in das Lachen

ein. Sie wanderten noch ein wenig über die Grounds, sahen sich das Quidditchfeld in seiner ganzen imposanten Pracht von innen an und näherten sich äußerst vorsichtig der peitschenden Weide. Als dann nach mehr als einer Stunde mehrere junge Schüler schnatternd aus den Gewächshäusern auftauchten und Richtung Schlossportal wanderten, erkannten Yuugi und Yami das als Ende der zweiten Unterrichtsstunde am Vormittag. Das bedeutete, dass es nun Mittagszeit war. Professor Lupin hatte ihnen zu Beginn ihrer Führung die Stundenzeiten und Essenspausen mitgeteilt. Wie in jeder Ganztagsschule oder jedem Internat aßen die Schüler alle gemeinsam Mittag und hatten insgesamt fast zwei Stunden bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn am Nachmittag.

„Bist du hungrig, Aibou?" Yamis Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton und Yuugi blickte verwundert zu dem ehemaligen Pharao. Sie saßen gerade auf einem großen Stein am Ufer des Sees und verfolgten die sich kräuselnden Wellen auf der Oberfläche. Noch waren sie allein, doch das Wetter war warm und sonnig und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Schüler ihre Pause an angenehmere Orte als ein dunkles Schloss verlagerten.

„Ich brauch nicht unbedingt was zu essen, das Frühstück war reichlich. Wieso fragst du?" Doch die Frage war rein rhetorisch gewesen. Schon als Yuugi in Yamis purpurrote Augen blickte, die vor Lust noch dunkler erschienen, musste er leise lächeln. Und er spürte sein eigenes Verlangen umso deutlicher.

„Wir werden hier aber nicht mehr lange ungestört bleiben." Yuugi ignorierte seine eigenen Worte jedoch und drückte seine dunkle Hälfte ins Gras. Geschmeidig schob er sich auf den Pharao und presste ihre Körper aneinander. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihre Hände verschränkten sich über Yamis Kopf ineinander.

„Ich habe aber nicht die Geduld, zu warten, bis wir im Schloss sind." Yami winkelte sein Bein an und rieb sein Knie an Yuugis Mitte. Dieser stöhnte in den Kuss.

„Geht mir ähnlich." Yuugis Lippen wanderten weiter, knabberten an Yamis Hals und dem Lederhalsband, welches sie beide trugen. ‚Ich liebe dich, mein Pharao.'

Yami lächelte leicht und ließ seine Hände unter Yuugis Ledertop fahren. Während er leicht die Muskeln nachfuhr und noch immer mit seinem Knie Yuugis Männlichkeit rieb, beschwor er die Schatten und aktivierte die Karte ‚Magischer Spiegel'. Normalerweise wehrte sie feindliche Attacken ab, aber das galt auch für feindliche Blicke. Sie lagen schon etwas abseits und wenn nicht gerade jemand über sie stolperte, wurden sie nun auch nicht mehr gesehen. Nun mussten sie nur noch ihre beiden Puzzle im Schattenreich verwahren, denn für das, was sie nun vorhatten, waren die beiden Pyramiden nur hinderlich.

Zufrieden rollte Yami über Yuugi und pinnte diesen nun seinerseits fest. Atemlos küssten sie sich erneut und Yami fragte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln/Was hältst du von einem Rückkampf von gestern Nacht./

Gespielt empört meinte der andere Duellant: ‚Den hattest du doch schon heut früh!' Doch er hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen die Behandlung, die Yami ihm gerade zuteil werden ließ. Also protestierte er auch nicht weiter. Eigentlich sagte er die nächsten Minuten gar nichts mehr und genoss nur stumm und begeistert.

* * *

Irgendwie hören die Kapitel immer mit Sex auf…/kopfkratz/ Schreibt Reviews und dann kommt das nächste Pitel schon bald…mein Beta war diesmal nämlich gaaanz fix…/g/

/Knuddel/ CU Fly


	9. Japan

/reinhusch/ Sorry SORRY/schäm/ Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert, aber dafür bekommt ihr gleich nächste Woche schon das 10. /versprech/

Und ohne lang drumrum zu reden, fix die Reviews:

Danke an alle, die hier noch lesen!

At Annuket: Ja Remus kommt noch öfter vor…und die Schachfiguren???!!! Sagen wir mal so, Dumbs weiß jetzt etwas mehr als vorher über seine beiden Gäste…/kicher/ Oh und ich glaub ich leide auch ganz schön unter meinem Beta…sie will immer Dinge ändern, die ich nicht einsehe…/seufz/ Aber ohne unsere geliebten Betas wären wir wirklich ein Nichts!

Hey! Aber deinen Magister schaffst du schon!

At Lolchen: Baku/Ryou waren ja schon mal da und kommen auch wieder, Seto und Joey kommen hier/g/ Und wenn ich es schaff, irgendwann mal wieder am Stück an der Geschichte hier zu schreiben (die Zeit /seufz/) dann kommen auch die ganzen Jungs öfter vor…Zentauren kommen in 5-6 Kapiteln dann auch vor! Mehr verrat ich nicht…

So und nun geht's los!

Siegel der Schatten

9. Japan

Joey seufzte leise und klappte den Aktenordner zu. Endlich fertig! Erschöpft blickte der Blonde auf die Uhr und seufzte erneut, als er die Zeit sah. 20:47. Na toll. Wieder einen 12-Stundentag hinter sich gebracht. Wieso gab es in der Kaiba Corporation eigentlich immer so viel zu tun? Und wo zum Teufel steckte Seto? Der Firmenchef hatte schon vor zwei Stunden angerufen, dass er gleich da sein würde, um ihn abzuholen.

Das war mal wieder typisch Seto. Erst die Arbeit, dann alles andere. Dafür würde er die Nacht bezahlen müssen. Joey grinste leicht in sich hinein. Es gab auch schlimmere Strafen! Joey streckte sich und ließ dann einen langen Blick durch sein Büro schweifen. Er arbeitete jetzt seit fast einem Jahr für die Kaiba-Corp. in der Verwaltung und noch immer machte die Arbeit Spaß, aber normalerweise blieb er nie so lange hier. Er mochte es nicht, allein in dem riesigen Zimmer zu sitzen und am Abend durch dunkle, verwaiste Gänge zu laufen. Viel lieber begann er zeitig mit seinem Tagespensum und nahm sich dazwischen immer mal wieder Zeit mit einigen der Sekretärinnen oder der süßen Cafeteriabedienung zu plaudern. Das Arbeitsklima war schon immer so frostig, wenn Seto da war, da konnte Joey ruhig für etwas Abwechslung sorgen. Eifersüchtig konnte er Seto damit nicht machen und Joey war anfangs sogar etwas enttäuscht darüber gewesen, dachte er doch Seto würde ihn nicht genug lieben, um seine Flirts überhaupt zu bemerken. Doch Joey hatte schnell begriffen, dass dem nicht so war. Seto war sich ihrer Liebe einfach so sicher, dass er es gar nicht nötig hatte, Joey zu misstrauen und damit hatte er ja auch Recht. Es wäre allerdings spaßiger mit einem eifersüchtigen Geliebten und ab und an einer Versöhnungsnacht. Nicht, dass sich Joey über mangelnde Vielfältigkeit im Bett beschweren konnte.

Der Blonde grinste bei dem Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an Setos plötzliche Liebeserklärung damals auf der Sommerparty. Mit seiner typisch kompromisslosen und selbstverständlichen Art hatte der Firmenchef Joey einfach ohne zu fragen an sich gezogen, geküsst und damit die Situation klar gestellt. Proteste und Widerworte wurden überhört und nicht akzeptiert. Nun, Joey hatte keinen Grund, zu protestieren.

Dann waren sie zusammen gezogen, Joey wurde von Seto irgendwann in die Firma eingearbeitet, als es diesem zu bunt wurde, dass der Blonde ihn immer im Büro nervte, ohne etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Und schon bald hatte Joey in der Verwaltung angefangen und konnte von sich sagen, sich ehrlich und ohne Intervention seitens des Firmenoberhauptes hochgearbeitet zu haben. Auch wenn man mit dem Boss schlief, konnte man sich seinen Weg selbst erkämpfen. Joey grinste wieder, blickte dann aber besorgt auf sein Handy. Keine Nachrichten von Seto? Das war sonst nicht dessen Art. Dass sein Geliebter zu spät kam, war keine Seltenheit. Setos Aufmerksamkeit wurde von vielen Dingen beansprucht und die Firma brauchte ihn ständig. Doch normalerweise meldete er sich bei Joey.

Der Blonde erhob sich, kramte seine Sachen zusammen und knipste dann das Licht aus. Jetzt brannte nur noch die Flurbeleuchtung und Joey fühlte sich doch ein wenig unwohl, so allein durch die einsame Büroetage zu wandern. Er hatte keine Angst, aber er liebte es von Menschen umgeben zu sein und so allein war alles nur halb so witzig.

Schon zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung hatte Joey gelernt, dass er Rücksicht auf Setos Job nehmen musste und deshalb war er froh darüber gewesen, selbst arbeiten zu können und nicht den ganzen Tag nichtstuend auf dem Sofa zu kauern und auf Setos Rückkehr warten zu müssen. Deshalb hatte er auch bald darauf den Führerschein gemacht und Seto hatte ihm einen Wagen geschenkt. So musste Joey nicht auf die Limousine seines Freundes warten und brauchte auch keinen eigenen Chauffeur. Joey mochte es lieber, wenn er die Dinge selbst lenken konnte. Seto zu liebe fuhr er brav mit Roland mit, wenn es nötig war und wenn Seto zu seiner Ablenkung diente, aber eigentlich fuhr Joey lieber selbst und sah was vor ihm lag.

Deshalb war er nun nicht darauf angewiesen, weiter zu warten, oder Roland doch noch zu erreichen, sondern konnte in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Jaguar steigen. Seto hatte manchmal verrückte Ideen. Ein Jet in der Optik eines Weißen Drachen war schon schräg, aber ein Auto nach der Augenfarbe des Besitzers zu kaufen...

Der Blonde setzte sich in die beigen Lederpolster und nahm sein Handy erneut heraus. 21.14 Uhr und immer noch keine Nachricht. Achselzuckend tippte er ein kurzes „Fahr jetzt los. Sehen uns zu Hause", und sandte die Nachricht ab. Seto würde sie entweder lesen oder Roland würde umsonst hier her fahren. Mehr konnte Joey aber nicht tun. Das Seto nicht ans Telefon ging, hatte er schon vor einer Stunde bemerkt und Roland antwortete auch nicht auf seine Anrufe.

Das Handy neben sich liegend, startete Joey den Wagen, verließ die Tiefgarage und fuhr durch die belebte Stadt nach Hause. Zu seiner Verwunderung sah er dort Setos Limousine vor der Tür stehen. Das erklärte zumindest, warum Roland nicht mehr erreichbar war. Der hatte wohl schon Feierabend. Aber Joeys Geliebter legte das Handy auch zu Hause selbst in der Wanne nie außer Reichweite. Achselzuckend verschloss der junge Mann den Sportwagen. Er würde es ja bald erfahren.

Im Haus war es still und Joey kickte nur schnell die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann ging er zielstrebig Richtung Setos Büro, denn dort hatte er von außen Licht brennen sehen. Wenn der CEO sich mit ihm einen Scherz erlaubte, würde er diese Nacht mehr als nur büßen müssen. Niemand versetzte einen Joey Wheeler ohne Nachricht und saß einfach nur zu Hause in die Arbeit versunken – nicht einmal ein Seto Kaiba durfte das.

Doch als Joey die getäfelte Holztür mit Schwung aufstieß und schon zu einem Vorwurf ansetzen wollte, erstarrte er erschrocken. Sekundenlang blickte Joey schockiert auf das Bild vor sich. Setos Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt und der Laptop geschlossen, was anzeigte, dass der Mann die Arbeit beendet hatte und wahrscheinlich gerade auf dem Weg zum Auto gewesen war, um Joey abzuholen. Doch sein Freund war nur wenige Meter weit gekommen, denn nun lag er noch in Anzug und Krawatte auf dem Boden vor dem schweren Mahagoni-Tisch. Wenn der goldene Milleniumsstab in Setos Hand nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Joey augenblicklich den Krankenwagen gerufen. Doch für ihn war eindeutig, dass sein Geliebter nicht durch eine Herzattacke bewusstlos geworden war, dazu spürte Joey die geheimnisvolle Magie des Stabes viel zu deutlich im ganzen Raum. Endlich löste dich der junge Mann aus seiner Erstarrung und rannte zu seinem Geliebten. Neben ihm sank er auf die Knie. Immer wieder Setos Namen rufend barg Joey den Kopf des anderen in seinem Schoß und griff mit der Rechten nach dem Milleniumsstab, dessen goldenes Leuchten Seto einhüllte. Anfangs rührte sich nichts, doch dann konnte er den goldenen Stab mit einem Ruck aus Setos starrem Griff befreien und augenblicklich schlug der CEO die Augen auf.

„Pharao, Yuugi!" Setos Blick wanderte unstet hin und her, dann erfasste er Joeys vertraute Augen und fand in die Realität zurück. Seufzend entspannte er sich und blickte Joey nachdenklich an.

„Alles okay?" Joeys Stimme verriet, welchen Schrecken sein Geliebter ihm bereitet hatte, als er da so leblos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, dazu noch in eine goldene Lichtaura gehüllt.

Seto nickte leise, streckte die Arme aus und zog Joeys Kopf zu sich herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der gleichzeitig beruhigend und willkommen heißend wirken sollte. Dann erhob sich der Braunhaarige, nahm den Milleniumsstab auf und ließ ihn wieder im Schattenreich verschwinden, wo er ihn immer aufbewahrte, wenn er ihn nicht brauchte.

Auch Joey erhob sich und sah Seto weiterhin besorgt an, als könne dieser jeden Moment wieder umfallen.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Seto fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, ließ sich auf eine Couch an der Wand fallen und Joey setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich wollte gerade los, um dich abzuholen, als sich der Stab meldete. Der Ruf war irgendwie anders, gleichzeitig vertraut und fremd, aber erst jetzt weiß ich, was es bedeutet. Und ich weiß jetzt auch, warum die ganzen Privatdetektive und sonstigen Ermittler Yuugi nicht finden konnten." Joey erinnerte sich an Setos Worte, bevor er richtig wach geworden war und blickte seinen Geliebten wie elektrisiert an.

Vor drei Tagen war Soguroko voller Angst und Sorge zu ihnen gekommen und hatte Seto gebeten, ihm bei der Suche nach Yuugi zu helfen. Der Junge war nicht zum Gameshop zurückgekehrt, aber die Ermittlungen von Setos privatem Sicherheitsdienst hatten ergeben, dass man Yuugi von der Uni hatte weggehen sehen. Irgendwo dazwischen verlor sich die Spur und Bakura hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass er seltsame Magieschwingungen in einem Park in der Nähe des Spieleladens bemerkt hatte. Doch seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr erfahren können. Yuugi war und blieb verschwunden. Weder Marik noch Bakura oder Seto konnten den Duellanten mit ihren Milleniumsgegenständen orten. Also war er entweder sehr weit weg oder...Joey hatte sich geweigert, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Er hatte Tea in Washington und Professor Hawkins angerufen, damit sie sich dort ein wenig umhörte. Vielleicht hatte jemand den Topduellanten der Welt in die USA entführt, doch auch Tea hatte keine positiven Nachrichten bringen können.

„Du weißt, wo Yuugi steckt?!"

Seto nickte. „Er und der Pharao sind in Großbritannien, genauer gesagt in Schottland. Sie haben über den Stab Kontakt aufgenommen, weil er nach dem Puzzle das mächtigste Artefakt ist. Aber die Entfernung war so groß, dass meine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht wurden, obwohl wir nur 10 Minuten geredet haben. Und dann muss ich wohl zusammen gebrochen sein. Sorry, dass du warten musstest."

„Hey, das ist ja nun wirklich nicht das Wichtigste. Viel wichtiger ist, dass es dir gut geht. Und Yuugi. Warum kommt er nicht her, ist er gefangen oder so?" Plötzlich stutzte Joey. Was hatte Seto noch gleich gesagt. ‚Er und der Pharao...'? Wieso erwähnte Seto das so explizit?

„Was meinst du mit Yuugi und der Pharao? Sie sind doch beide eins. Wir reden doch sonst auch nur von Yuugi oder Yami...", verwirrt blickte Joey den CEO an, der nun leicht lächelte.

„Sie _waren_ eins. Yami hat jetzt aber einen eigenen Körper." Setos Art, weltbewegende Neuigkeiten in so lapidarer Art mitzuteilen, als ginge es ums Wetter, nervte Joey manchmal wirklich. Doch als er sich aufregen wollte, brachte er keinen Ton heraus. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um das eben Gehörte und er konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen. Sein Leben war an der Seite eines Jungen, der den Geist eines 3000 Jahre alten Pharaos in sich trug, aufregend genug gewesen und er hatte Dinge gesehen, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Aber wie zum Teufel hatten es die beiden hingekriegt...?

„...eigenen Körper?", stammelnd blickte Joey Seto an. „Wie?" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus und Seto grinste leicht über diese offensichtliche Verblüffung. Dann wuschelte er Joey einmal durchs Haar, was diesen empört aufschreien ließ und meinte dann: „So genau hab ich's auch nicht verstanden. 10 Minuten waren nicht grad viel für diese ganze Geschichte. Und ich glaube, der Pharao weiß selbst nicht, was genau passiert ist. Sie wurden jedenfalls durch ein Ritual einer fremden Magie heraufbeschworen und dabei sind ihre Seelen in zwei verschiedenen Körpern am anderen Ende wieder heraus gekommen. Diese Magie muss es sein, die der Grabräuber im Park gespürt hat. Yuugi meinte irgendetwas von Magiern und Zauberern, die neben uns und unerkannt unter uns existieren, aber so ganz nehm' ich ihm das nicht ab. Sie meinten, sie wären sicher und ihre Kräfte wären noch nicht entdeckt worden. Aber sie können erst mal nicht dort weg. Es ist eine Art Schule für Zauberer und Hexen oder so, aber sie wollen sich wieder melden und mehr erklären. Wir sollen uns jedenfalls keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin aber dafür, den Grabräuber, Marik und Isis zu informieren und so schnell wie möglich nach Europa zu fliegen. Noch mal halte ich ein Plauderstündchen über diese Entfernungen wohl nicht aus."

Als Seto geendet hatte, blickte Joey ihn noch immer an wie die Kuh, wenn es blitzt. Dann grinste er dämlich und meinte heiter: „Ich wusste immer, dass beamen ungesund ist. Da bekommt man ganz schnell ´nen zweiten Kopf, ohne es zu wollen. Rückzu sollten Yuugi und Yami aber in deinem Jet fliegen." Dann lehnte sich Joey nach vorn, vergrub sein Gesicht in Setos Hals und murmelte leise: „Weck mich, wenn die Welt sich wieder richtig dreht und die Geschichten weniger verrückt werden. Ich hab mir zwar immer gewünscht, die gute alte Zeit käme ab und an mal wieder, aber so war das nicht gemeint. Ich hasse Magie!"

Seto seufzte leise und legte eine Hand auf Joeys blonden Haarschopf. Das ging ihm ähnlich. Denn jedes Mal, wenn etwas Unerklärliches geschah und Yuugi und der Pharao darin verwickelt waren, konnte das nur Ärger bedeuten. Und Seto kam natürlich nicht darum herum, dieses Abenteuer mit zu bestreiten. Er hatte sogar das dumpfe Gefühl, schon mitten drin zu stecken – und er war wieder Mal nicht um seine Erlaubnis gefragt worden.

- - - - - -

Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander im Gras und blickten einander in die Augen.

‚Ob es Seto gut geht?' Yuugi ließ die Milleniumskette wieder im Schattenreich verschwinden und löste seine Rechte aus Yamis Hand. Dieser öffnete ebenfalls die verkrampften Finger und die goldene Pyramide fiel zurück auf seine Brust.

/Ich denke schon. Die Entfernung war wohl zu weit für ihn alleine. Und das Puzzle ist nun mal der mächtigste Milleniumsgegenstand. Er wird sicher noch einige Zeit ohnmächtig sein aber dann geht's ihm wieder gut./

Nachdem die Schüler einer nach dem anderen wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren um ihren Nachmittagsunterricht zu besuchen, hatten Yuugi und Yami den Kontakt zu Seto aufgenommen. Der Stab war nach Yamis Puzzle das mächtigste Artefakt und somit war eine Verbindung hier am Wahrscheinlichsten. Zur Sicherheit hatte Yuugi noch die Milleniumskette aktiviert, die nicht nur Visionen und Träume der Zukunft bescherte, sondern auch für die Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Gegenständen nützlich war. Erst hatten sie eine Zeit lang suchen müssen, doch dann hatte Seto ihre Rufe gehört und den Stab aktiviert. Doch schon nach 10 Minuten war er abrupt aus ihrem Link verschwunden und beide konnten nur hoffen, dass es ihm auch wirklich gut ging. Aber die kurze Zeit hatte dennoch gereicht, dem CEO das Wichtigste mitzuteilen. Er würde ihnen vielleicht nicht alles glauben, denn mal eben zwischendurch zu erfahren, dass es eine unbekannte magische Welt mitten unter ihnen gab oder dass Yami auf unerklärliche Weise plötzlich einen eigenen Körper besaß, war doch etwas schwer zu verdauen. Aber durch Seto würden Yuugis Freunde und auch sein Großvater erfahren, dass die beiden nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebten und außerdem würde Seto nun, da er wusste, wo die beiden Duellanten ungefähr zu finden waren, alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen zu gelangen und mehr zu erfahren.

Yami und Yuugi mussten nur noch einen Weg finden, ihn unbemerkt zu treffen, wenn er in Großbritannien angekommen war.

Yami schob sich noch etwas näher zu Yuugi und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. /Nun, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass unsere Macht tatsächlich nicht bemerkt werden kann. Und die Barriere, die um Hogwarts liegt, war wirklich leicht zu durchdringen, ohne dass jetzt ein halber Suchtrupp hinter uns her ist. Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, können wir wahrscheinlich sogar durch das Schattenreich nach draußen gelangen und Kaiba treffen./

Yuugi erwiderte den Kuss, setzte sich dann aber auf und blickte zum Schloss hinauf.

‚Stimmt, ich kann keine hektische Aktivität oder irgendwelche Warnzauber spüren. Aber trotzdem wäre es besser, offiziell raus zu gehen. Schon allein, weil wir eh neue Klamotten brauchen. Wir müssen Dumbledore-sama fragen, ob er uns einen Einkaufsbummel gestattet. Dann ist es einfacher und wahrscheinlich auch sicherer, uns mit Seto und Bakura zu treffen. Und wenn nicht, können wir immer noch auf Schattenmagie zurückgreifen. Aber noch wissen wir nicht genug, um zu viel zu riskieren.'

Yami nickte und erhob sich. Er klopfte sich ein paar Grashalme von der schwarzen Lederhose und zog dann Yuugi zu sich nach oben.

/Genug gefaulenzt für heute. Wir können doch gleich zu Dumbledore gehen./

Yuugi folgte dem Pharao den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, meinte aber: ‚Wir sollten erst zu dieser McGonagall gehen. Lupin-san sagte ja, dass sie uns nach dem Mittag sehen will und außerdem wissen wir ja auch nicht, wo das Büro von Dumbledore-sama ist.'

/Stimmt, da können wir die Professorin sicher fragen./

Die beiden Jungs wanderten weiter den Hügel hinauf, an der etwas schäbigen Hütte vorbei, die laut Lupin-san diesem Hagrid gehörte und dann über den Schlosshof zu dem großen Portal. Doch im Westflügel angekommen, stellten beide fest, dass es nicht so einfach war, das Büro von der Professorin zu finden. Sie waren zwar am Morgen mit Lupin hier entlang gekommen, doch die Türen sahen alle gleich aus und jemanden zu fragen war nicht möglich, da der Gang aufgrund der laufenden Unterrichtsstunde wie leergefegt war.

/Tja, da hilft wohl nur probieren./ Achselzuckend öffnete Yami die erste Tür und stand vor einem leeren verstaubten Zimmer. Die nächste war verschlossen und hinter der dritten Tür war schon von weitem Lärm zu hören. Dort musste gerade eine Klasse Unterricht haben.

Bei der vierten Tür horchte Yuugi erst einmal, bevor er sie so leichtfertig öffnete wie zuvor, denn auch hier konnte ein Klassenraum dahinter liegen. Doch er hörte nichts und Yami trat auch schon hinter ihn und wollte für ihn die Tür öffnen, weil er keine Lust hatte, länger sinnlos auf dem Gang herum zu stehen. Also drückte Yuugi die Klinke herab und öffnete die Tür. Doch dahinter war nur Schwärze und so traten beide einen Schritt nach vorn um herauszufinden, was in diesem Raum war. Dass es das Büro der Professorin war, welches sie suchten, bezweifelten beide, doch sie konnten ihre Neugierde nicht zügeln und sie wussten ja auch, dass das hier nicht gefährlich sein konnte. Das war noch immer eine Schule, in der keine Geheimtüren mit Fallen dahinter lauern konnten, weil sonst jeder x-beliebige Schüler ohne Yamis und Yuugis besondere Möglichkeiten der Verteidigung jeden Moment hinein tappen konnte.

Als Yami und Yuugi jedoch wieder etwas sehen konnten, spürten sie den warmen Wind auf der Haut, der ihnen so vertraut war und der sandiger Boden und die heiße Wüstensonne waren mehr als bekannt. Es hätte die Pyramiden von Gizeh nicht gebraucht, um den beiden Duellanten zu zeigen, dass sie in Ägypten standen.


	10. History of Magic

Und wie versprochen hier das 10.

Fix noch die Kommis:

At Lolchen: Ein bisschen dauert es schon noch, bis das Geheimnis raus kommt. /kicher/

At Dax: Dich lass ich sträflicher Weise immer unbeantwortet :-) back!

At: Magician: ich kenn auch jemanden, die in Leipzig Japanologie studiert…sie sagt das selbe /g/. Remus ist toll nicht?! Und was Seto betrifft: Den kriegt glaub ich niemand In Character hin, sobald man ihm nen Freund oder ne Freundin andichtet. Der lebt ja im Anime nur für seine Firma und seine Turniersiege…/kopfschüttel/ Der Raum der Wünsche? Nö noch nicht…

At Annuket: Du bist versauter als ich, ehrlich/bg/. Seto ist hier nicht ganz so der Magiemuffel, sonst würde er den Stab ja nicht mal anrühren…geschweige denn ab und an nutzen. Sagen wir mal so, er hat die Notwenigkeit akzeptiert, an Magie zu glauben und nutzt sie dann auch, wenn es ihm Vorteile bringt…Bei seinen ganzen Abenteuern mit Yami und Co musste es ja irgendwann passieren, dass er ausschließlich mit seiner Technik nicht mehr weiterkommt…Yami und Yuugi konnten übrigens nicht belauscht werden, weil sie am See waren und es war Stunde der Kontakt war ja übers Schattenreich.

So jetzt aber los hier!

Siegel der Schatten

10. History of Magic

„Wer sind Sie?"

Die Stimme kam ganz aus der Nähe und Yuugi und Yami drehten sich verwundert um. Die wenigen Sekunden, die sie hier gestanden hatten, waren ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen und sie hatten die menschenleere Einsamkeit inmitten Yamis Heimat in vollen Zügen genossen. Doch offensichtlich war der Eindruck eine Täuschung gewesen. Als sie nun hinter sich blickten – eigentlich die Richtung, in der das Portal sein müsste, durch das sie soeben getreten waren – sahen sie schemenhaft die Wände des Klassenzimmers, welches absolut nicht hier in diese Idylle aus Sand und Licht zu gehören schien. Doch während die Schlossmauern nur durchsichtig erschienen, waren die Bänke und Stühle, auf denen die verwunderten Schüler saßen, durchaus real. Dagegen wirkte der Lehrer wieder seltsam durchsichtig und schien einige Zentimeter über dem Wüstenboden vor einer Tafel zu schweben.

Yuugi blinzelte zweimal, bevor er sich sicher war, nicht zu träumen. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu dem Anblick der imposanten Pyramiden, die er nur zu gut aus Yamis Erinnerungen und ihrem Besuch in Ägypten vor wenigen Wochen kannte und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was hier eigentlich passiert war. Yami hatte sich schneller unter Kontrolle. Er trat drei Schritte auf den Lehrer zu und stand plötzlich mitten in einem äußerst massiven Klassenraum, in dem die Silhouette Gizehs nur eine Projektion war. Das war wirklich erstaunlich. Yuugi, der noch immer in der Wüste zu stehen schien, wirkte real, doch die Pyramiden, die kurz zuvor noch absolut echt gewirkt hatten, waren nur eine durchsichtige Erscheinung.

/Der Trick könnte Kaibas Hirn entstammen./ Doch Yamis Stimme hatte einen bewundernden Klang, der Yuugi lächeln ließ. Sie würden fragen müssen, ob sie hier öfter herkommen durften, denn Yuugi konnte Yamis Heimweh beinahe körperlich spüren.

Die Schüler blickten Yuugi und Yami immer noch etwas seltsam an und Yuugi verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Yami ging noch einige Schritte näher zum Lehrerpult und stellte dann Yuugi und sich vor.

„Wir waren auf der Suche nach dem Büro von Professor McGonagall und haben uns etwas verirrt. Aber sagen Sie, wie genau machen Sie das hier? Das sieht exakt wie in Gizeh aus, nur ohne die ganzen Touristen. Ist das alles nur ein Scheinbild? Es wirkte so echt, als stünde man wirklich im alten Kemet. Und die Pyramiden sehen auch noch ziemlich neu aus."

Yamis Stimme drückte noch immer die Bewunderung aus, die er fühlte und der Professor lächelte leicht. Dann schwebte er nach vorn, auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu und durchquerte zu Yuugis Entsetzen das Lehrerpult ohne es zu beachten.

‚Ich schätze mal, das ist einer der Geister, von denen uns Dumbledore-sama erzählt hat. Das ist gruselig.' Yami konnte auf Yuugis gedankliches Erschauern nur mit einem Lächeln und einem warmen Gefühl antworten. Eigentlich müsste der Duellant Geisterwesen nach den unzähligen Duellen mit Bakura gewöhnt sein, aber einen Geist zu treffen, der keinem Spiel entstammte, war zugegebenermaßen doch etwas anderes.

„Dumbledore hat mir heute Morgen berichtet, dass Sie in Ihrer Heimat Ägyptologie studieren. Ich freue mich wirklich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Professor Binns und unterrichte Geschichte der Zauberei. Es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass Sie sich gerade jetzt hierher verirren, denn wir sprachen gerade von Ihnen."

Yami blickte den Geist fragend an und wurde sich dann der neugierigen Blicke der Schüler erneut bewusst. Er drehte sich Hilfe suchend nach Yuugi um, der sich nun endgültig von dem Anblick der drei imposanten Pyramiden losgerissen hatte und zu ihnen in das Klassenzimmer getreten war. Ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, das Wüstenland nun nur noch als Illusion zu sehen, trat der Junge neben Yami und fragte: „Sie sprachen von uns?"

Binns nickte und deutete dann auf Yamis goldene Pyramide und das darin eingearbeitete Horus-Auge: „Wie Sie sehen, steht bei den Schülern des siebten Schuljahres gerade die Magie des alten Ägypten auf dem Lehrplan. Dieser Zauber, der ein Bild aus dem Buch „Schwarzes Land am Nil" von Scha Rhabak zum Leben erweckt, sollte als Einstimmung dienen, da viele der Schüler und auch ich selbst noch nie das Land besucht haben, welches Thema unserer nächsten Stunden sein wird. Und einige haben mich nach den Bedeutungen Ihrer Schmuckstücke gefragt. Deshalb finde ich es wirklich interessant, dass Sie gerade jetzt meinen Unterricht besuchen."

Yami nickte dem Professor zustimmend zu, blickte dann aber erneut zurück auf das Bild der Pyramiden von Cheops, Chepren und Mykerinos, die sich imposant in den tiefblauen Himmel erhoben. „Dieses Buch, aus dem Sie das Bild entnahmen um die Projektion zu erzeugen... Von wann ist das? Yuugi und ich waren vor 4 Monaten in Ägypten und wir haben uns natürlich auch die Pyramiden von Gizeh angesehen. Aber sie wirken irgendwie anders!"

Yami verschwieg, dass sie so neu wirkten, wie in seiner eigenen Erinnerung. Als hätte der Zahn der Zeit niemals an diesen Bauwerken Spuren hinterlassen. Die drei Königspyramiden wirkten wie gerade erst fertig gestellt.

Binns schmunzelte. „Ja, ich denke, die Touristen, die heutzutage das Areal geradezu überlaufen, verwirren ein wenig die Sinne. Aber das Buch ist auch schon sehr alt. Der Zauberer Rhabak besuchte das alte Land am Nil vor ungefähr 2000 Jahren und da waren die Pyramiden erst 2500 Jahre alt und nicht ständig der Luftverpestung der Muggel ausgeliefert. Deshalb wirken sie so."

Yami nickte erneut. Das erklärte einiges. Doch noch etwas anderes fand er interessant. Binns hatte erwähnt, dass dieser Autor des Buches Zauberer war. Also lag er mit seiner Vermutung, dass sich jener nördliche, noch primitive Magie-Glaube aus seiner Herrschaftszeit später zu der heute herrschenden Magieform entwickelt hatte, gar nicht so falsch.

Doch die leise Stimme des Geistes riss den Pharao wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Sie sagten, Sie seien erst vor kurzem in Ägypten gewesen? Das ist wirklich eine fantastische Nachricht. Auch einige meiner Schüler waren schon in den Ferien dort, wie sie mir vorhin mitgeteilt haben. Aber Sie besitzen noch dazu das nötige Fachwissen. Vielleicht wären Sie beide so freundlich, uns in den ersten Stunden ein wenig über Ihre Eindrücke und das Wissen der Muggel über dieses alte Land zu berichten. Ich selbst kenne auch nur das Bücherwissen und es wäre für die Schüler sicher interessant, Wissen aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Was meinen Sie?"

Yuugis Augen leuchteten begeistert auf und Yami konnte seine bettelnde Stimme in seinen Gedanken hören: ‚Bitte, Yami, dass wird sicher spannend. Wir zwei als Lehrer! Lass es uns tun, ja?!'

Yamis Gedanken waren ein amüsiertes Lächeln. /Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so bettelst. Ich fände es selbst sehr schön, jungen Leuten von meinem Heimatland zu berichten und sie für Kemet und seine Geschichte zu begeistern. Ich bin also ganz deiner Meinung./

Yuugi umarmte Yamis Seele begeistert und meinte dann laut zu dem Professor für Zaubereigeschichte: „Es würde uns sehr freuen. Und vielleicht lernen wir ja auch noch einiges Neues. Mich würde Ihr Wissen über die Magie Kemets sehr interessieren. Das wurde in unseren Vorlesungen immer nur als Aberglaube gelehrt. Doch jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass Magie tatsächlich existiert, wüsste ich gern mehr über die der alten Ägypter."

Nicht nur das. Yami und Yuugi wollten auf diese Weise auch herausfinden, wie viel die Zauberer über die alten Schattenspiele wussten und ob sie diese alte Magie als Bedrohung ansahen oder nicht. Dieser Unterricht würde sehr interessant für beide Parteien werden.

Binns blickte Yuugi kurz nachdenklich an und meinte dann, während er zurück zur Tafel schwebte: „Dass Sie Ägypten schon wie selbstverständlich Kemet nennen, beweist mir, wie viel Sie tatsächlich wissen und es wird mir auch eine Freude sein, Ihnen später mein Wissen zu vermitteln. Aber jetzt sollten Sie zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Nehmen Sie die übernächste Tür rechts. In der nächsten Stunde können Sie den Schülern dann Rede und Antwort stehen. Ich werde noch mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, damit alle meine Schüler des Siebten Schuljahres in den Genuss Ihres Unterrichts kommen können. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf."

Yuugi nickte und bedankte sich bei dem Geist für dieses Entgegenkommen und auch für die Wegbeschreibung. Ihm entgingen auch die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler – Slytherin und Gryffindor, soweit Yuugi es erkannte – nicht, die besagten, dass sie schon jetzt einige Fragen hatten. Doch sie würden warten müssen. Dann drehten sich Yami und Yuugi um und sahen eine hölzerne Tür vor sich erscheinen, die sie wieder auf den Gang hinaus brachte.

Sekundenlang standen beide draußen nachdenklich vor der Tür und Yuugi spürte Yamis Sehnsucht nach seinem Heimatland noch einmal deutlich. Auch wenn sie nur eine Projektion gesehen hatten, dieses Abbild von Gisa – wie die Provinz-Hauptstadt früher genannt worden war – hatte sie dennoch in ihren Bann gezogen. Doch dann drehte sich Yami mit einem Ruck um und rief sich gedanklich zur Ordnung. Sie würden ja wiederkommen.

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Steinkorridor weiter bis zu der beschriebenen Tür und klopften höflich an. Doch bevor sie nach einem leisen „Herein!" eintraten, meinte Yuugi noch mit einem warmen Lächeln: „Ich denke, wir können Professor Binns fragen, ob wir den Unterricht nächste Woche in der Projektion machen können. Und vielleicht kann der Zauber auch andere Bilder wieder auferstehen lassen. Wir könnten den Schülern Karnak und das Tal der Könige und den Horustempel in Edfu zeigen. Ich glaube, es wäre ein angemessener Rahmen für den Unterricht bei einem Pharao."

Yami küsste Yuugi leicht auf die Lippen, als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit und Zustimmung und trat dann in das Büro von Professor McGonagall.

Die beiden Jungen erkannten die Frau hinter dem schweren Eichentisch sofort wieder. Sie war eine derjenigen gewesen, die bei der Beschwörung im zweiten Kreis von innen gestanden hatte und somit ebenfalls mächtig sein musste. Kurz betrachtete Yuugi die Aura der Professorin, fand jedoch wie beim ersten Mal nur warme Rot und Goldtöne. Der Junge erinnerte sich daran, dass Remus Lupin sie als Vorstand von Gryffindor bezeichnet hatte und er erinnerte sich auch an die Haus-Banner, die er im großen Saal am Abend gesehen hatte. Rot und Gold und ein Löwe als Symbol des Mutes. Die Aura der Professorin passte perfekt zu ihrem Haus. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore-sama ihr vertraute.

Professor McGonagall hatte bei ihrem Eintreten aufgesehen und die Feder zur Seite gelegt, mit der sie geschrieben hatte. Nun lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und bot den beiden Duellanten Sitzplätze vor ihrem Arbeitstisch an.

Yuugi setzte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und meinte dann: „Wir hatten unerwartete Probleme, Ihren Raum zu finden. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn wir etwas spät kommen."

Die Professorin lächelte nicht, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang ein freundlicher Ton mit.

„Ich hatte keine konkrete Zeit genannt. Und Sie haben sich ja her gefunden, Mr. Mutô, Mr. Atemu."

Yami zuckte bei der Nennung seines „Nachnamens" kaum merklich zusammen und Yuugi schickte ein amüsiertes Lachen über ihr Seelenband, was ihm einen finsteren Blick seines Geliebten einbrachte. Doch dann wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Professorin zu.

„Der Schulleiter informierte mich, dass Sie am Unterricht der Siebtklässler für Geschichte der Zauberei teilnehmen wollen. Er deutete auch an, dass Sie selbst einiges zu dem aktuellen Thema beisteuern würden. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Sie gern auch die anderen Fächer besuchen würden, um sich einen Eindruck vom Leben hier in einer Magieschule und von der Magie an sich zu machen." Ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie zumindest von Letzterem nicht viel hielt.

‚Sie vertraut uns noch nicht.' Yuugi wunderte das aber auch nicht. Sie hatten keine vorbehaltlose Akzeptanz erwartet. Die Professorin zeigte nur ein gesundes Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber, weil sie nicht genau wusste – und auch nicht wissen konnte – wer sie beide waren.

Die Frau nahm zwei Pergamente von ihrem Schreibtisch und reichte sie ihnen. Als sie die steifen Rollen öffneten, erkannten sie je einen Stundenplan.

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Plan aufgezeichnet, der sich im Großen und Ganzen am Lehrplan der siebenten Schuljahres orientiert. Die Lehrer werden informiert, dass Sie ab übermorgen am Unterricht teilnehmen. Sollten allerdings Beschwerden eingehen, oder sollte sich herausstellen, dass es Ihnen aufgrund der fehlenden Zauberkräfte nicht möglich ist, dem Stoff zu folgen, muss ich Ihnen nahe legen, den Stunden fern zu bleiben." Dann funkelte es kurz in ihren Augen auf, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. „Aber versuchen können Sie es ja."

Yuugi und Yami nickten und rollten die Pergamente wieder zusammen. Dann wollte Yami wissen: „Warum können wir eigentlich erst übermorgen in den Unterricht?"

Die Professorin schien noch ein wenig ernster zu werden. „Der Schulleiter meinte, da Sie ja nun zwangsläufig einige Zeit hier im Schloss verbringen werden und kein Gepäck besitzen, dass Sie morgen Professor Snape und Professor Lupin in die Winkelgasse in London begleiten könnten. Ich halte das für keine besonders kluge Idee, denn eine Liste aller nötigen Dinge würde wohl ausreichen und niemanden unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Doch Professor Dumbledore möchte Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, Ihre Bedürfnisse selbst zu befriedigen und er meinte, die Winkelgasse würde Sie interessieren."

Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich, als wäre ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie schon zu viel gesagt hätte. In der Tat blickte Yami Yuugi bezeichnend an. /Gefahr für uns oder die Zauberer?/ Doch beide ließen sich nichts anmerken. Sie waren nur froh, dass der Schulleiter von selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war und ihnen sogar erlaubte, das Schlossgelände zu verlassen. Hätten sie selbst darum gebeten, wäre vielleicht ein Verdacht aufgetaucht, der in einer schärferen Bewachung mündete. So konnten Yuugi und Yami wesentlich einfacher Kontakt mit Seto und Bakura aufnehmen.

Etwas verspätet antwortete Yuugi auf die Worte der Professorin: „Wir würden uns wirklich freuen, ein wenig shoppen gehen zu können. Allerdings haben wir nicht unbedingt viel Geld dabei."

„Das ist kein Problem. Professor Dumbledore wird Ihnen morgen genügend Galleonen aushändigen, damit Sie alles kaufen können, was Sie benötigen." Auf Yuugis verwirrten Blick fügte die Frau mit ihrer ernsten Stimme hinzu: „Mit Muggelgeld können Sie in unserer Welt nicht bezahlen. Das Zauberergeld besteht aus Galleonen in Gold, Sickeln in Silber und Knuts in Bronze. Sollten Sie morgen Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich an Professor Snape oder Lupin. Die beiden haben selbst einige Einkäufe für ihren Unterricht zu erledigen, weshalb sie Sie begleiten."

/Und um auf uns aufzupassen./ Doch Yuugi störte das nicht. Sie würden sich in einer von Zauberern beherrschten Welt nur schwer allein zurechtfinden und wenn die beiden Professoren selbst Dinge kaufen mussten, würden Yami und er sicher einige interessante Läden sehen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Remus Lupin ihm sehr sympathisch war. Mit dem Giesgram Severus Snape musste Yuugi ja nicht sprechen.

Die beiden Duellanten nickten erneut und als die Professorin nichts weiter sagte, erhoben sie sich wieder. Doch kurz bevor sie an der Tür waren, erklang die Stimme erneut.

„Seien Sie morgen früh pünktlich um 7.30 Uhr in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Der Direktor muss Sie noch für Ihren Ausflug vorbereiten."

Wieder nickten beide Duellanten synchron, doch die Professorin hatte sich schon wieder mit der Feder bewaffnet ihrer Arbeit zugewandt. Leise verließen Yuugi und Yami den Raum und kehrten dann über mehrere Umwege – aufgrund diverser wandernder Treppen und ihrer eigenen Neugierde über das Schloss – wieder in ihren Aufenthaltsraum zurück.

„Was sie wohl damit meinte, „uns vorbereiten"?" Yuugi warf den Stundenplan auf einen der beiden Arbeitstische und ließ sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Yami trat an eines der Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den verbotenen Wald und einen Teil des großen Sees.

„Sie werden uns sicher nicht ohne Verkleidung rauslassen. Wir sind schon bei uns eine auffällige Erscheinung, doch in der Zauberwelt scheint unserer Geschmack an Mode und Frisur extrem ausgefallen zu sein."

„Na, solange sie mir keinen Bart zaubern, oder mich als Frau verkleiden wollen, ist alles okay." Yuugi erschauderte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Plötzlich trat Yami von hinten an das Sofa heran und legte seine warmen Hände auf Yuugis Oberkörper. Seine Berührungen ließen Yuugi erneut erschauern, allerdings aus anderen Gründen. Yamis Lippen senkten sich auf Yuugis und sie teilten einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Du bekommst wohl nie genug von mir?" Yamis Stimme hauchte verlangend in Yuugis Ohr und dessen Hand wanderte zu Yuugis erhitztem Schritt. Dieser hob die Arme und zog Yamis Kopf näher zu sich, um ihn erneut lange und tief zu küssen.

‚Niemals, aber das beruht ja, Re sei dank, auf Gegenseitigkeit.'

Yami löste sich widerstrebend von seinem Geliebten, trat dann aber um die Couch herum und zog Yuugi auf die Füße. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander und sie spürten beide das Verlangen des anderen. /Was meinst du, wollen wir endlich mal das Bett ausprobieren? Soweit sind wir ja gestern gar nicht mehr gekommen./

Doch Yuugi antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur und zog den Pharao zu der schwarzen Tür, während sie sich immer wieder tief küssten. Nur am Rande bemerkten sie, dass es sich um ein großes Doppelbett mit schwarzen Bezügen und goldgelben, schweren Samtvorhängen handelte. Sie waren für die nächste Stunde viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

- - - - - - -

„Hast du den Blick von dem einen gesehen? Ich glaube, es war dieser Yami – es ist verwirrend, wie ähnlich sich die beiden sehen. Wie Fred und George immer. Na jedenfalls, hast du den Blick gesehen? Als hätte er Heimweh. So sieht doch niemand aus, der mal eben zum Studieren in Ägypten ist und sich jetzt dran erinnert. Ob Yami aus Ägypten kommt?"

Ron stapfte neben Harry her Richtung Quidditchfeld und winkte kurz Hermine zu, die soeben auf dem Weg zu Hagrid war. Das Mädchen wollte Hagrid bei der Pflege seiner neuesten Lieblinge helfen, die er im Unterricht der 5. Klasse benutzte. Es handelte sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht um extrem eklige und aggressive Tiere, sondern im Gegenteil waren die Pilahs sogar richtig liebenswert. Selbst Hermine mochte die kleinen kätzchenähnlichen Wesen mit ihrem weichen Fell, was genau wie die Flügel in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schimmerte. Sie waren nicht größer als eine Hand, fraßen dafür aber eine ganze Menge und deshalb hatte Hagrid bei seinen Schülern um Hilfe gebeten. Erstaunlich viele Mädchen hatten sich schon um die Hütte versammelt, denn Hermine, die zwar wie Ron und Harry keinen Unterricht bei Hagrid mehr hatte, aber die Pilahs bei einem ihrer Besuche des Wildhüters entdeckt hatte, war nicht die einzige, die die kleinen Aurenspürer „total süß" fand, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass Hagrid eine so harmlose Tierart in seinem Unterricht behandelte, die nichts weiter konnten, als die Auren magischer Wesen zu erkennen und diese durch die Farbänderung ihres Fells anzuzeigen.

Doch Harry und Ron mussten zum Training und konnten Hagrid dieses Mal keine Gesellschaft leisten. Angesichts des ganzen Harems aus begeisterten Mädchen, die alle mit verzückten Ausrufen um eine Horde mampfender Kätzchen herum standen, bereute Harry das auch nicht. Gott sei dank hatten die meisten begriffen, dass er schon an Draco vergeben war und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Aber eben nicht alle.

Harrys Gedanken kehrten nun jedoch angeregt durch Rons Frage zu der letzten Stunde zurück. Wider Erwarten war diese Stunde sogar interessant gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, wer Binns dazu gebracht hatte, von seinem ständigen Monolog über die Zwergenaufstände abzuweichen und endlich mal dem Lehrplan zu folgen. Aber er war demjenigen mehr als dankbar. Natürlich hatte er befürchtet, dass der Geist nichts interessant lehren konnte, selbst bei einem so komplexen und vielseitigen Thema wie dem alten Ägypten. Doch erstaunlicher Weise hatte sich der alte Geist wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihnen mit dem Projektionszauber einige Eindrücke zu vermitteln. Ron, Parvati und Padme, die genau wie Draco Ägypten schon im Urlaub besucht hatten, hatten ein wenig von ihren Eindrücken erzählt.

Und natürlich waren dann auch Fragen zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen in ihrer Schule gekommen, besonders, nachdem sie das erste Kapitel in ihrem Buch gelesen hatten, in dem einige der bekanntesten Symbole und Mythen des Landes am Nil erläutert wurden. Nicht nur Harry war aufgefallen, wie ähnlich die Symbole auf Yamis und Yuugis goldenen Armreifen und Spangen und besonders auf der Pyramide den alten ägyptischen Zeichen sahen. Und gerade als Binns seine Erklärung beginnen wollte, waren die beiden Muggel aufgetaucht.

Natürlich hatten sie sich gewundert, als sie in der Projektion erschienen, wo sie doch sicher einen leeren Klassenraum erwartet hatten. Doch sie hatten sich nicht wie magieunerfahrene Muggel verhalten sondern einfach nur gestaunt, weil dieses Abbild ihren realen Erfahrungen so ähnelte. Ron hatte Recht, es war weder Erstaunen, noch Unglauben noch Unverständnis in den Blicken beider gewesen – was man von Muggeln eigentlich erwarten musste und konnte – nein es war Erkennen, Freude und tatsächlich Heimweh gewesen. Zumindest bei Yami. Yuugi wirkte eher ehrfürchtig, nicht jedoch vor der Magie, die die Projektion erschaffen hatte, sondern vor dem Land an sich. Und Harry dachte daran, dass Yami Atemus Name auf der Karte des Rumtreibers als ägyptische Schriftzeichen zu lesen war. Vielleicht stimmte Rons Vermutung und Yami kam aus diesem alten Land am Nil. Das erklärte, warum die beiden sich so sehr dafür interessierten, dass sie Ägyptologie an ihrer japanischen Universität studierten und es erklärte auch, warum sie so interessiert daran waren, den Zauberern über dieses Land zu berichten. Fred und George hatten ihm mitgeteilt, dass die beiden Muggel aus einer japanischen Stadt namens Domino stammten. Doch wenn Yami ursprünglich Ägypter war, dann musste er es genießen, über sein Land zu sprechen. Harry wunderte sich nur immer noch darüber, warum Yuugi diesem anderen Jungen dann so ähnlich sah, obwohl er doch nach der Karte und auch nach seiner eigenen Aussage Japaner war. Sie schienen nicht verwandt zu sein, was schon der unterschiedliche Nachname bewies, doch warum sahen sie dann trotzdem wie Zwillinge aus? Harry zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich wieder Ron zu. Eigentlich war es auch egal. Es waren doch nur Muggel. Irgendwann würde sich eine Antwort finden, oder auch nicht. Darum musste sich Harry nicht kümmern. Es gab Wichtigeres als zwei zufällig durch Dumbledores seltsame Experimente hier her verschlagene Muggel.

Graham, der Kapitän ihrer Quidditchmannschaft kam auf die beiden Gryffindors zu und trieb sie zur Eile an. Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw würde schon in 2 Wochen stattfinden und sie mussten noch jede Menge üben. Also erhoben sich Harry und die anderen in die Lüfte und dachten nur noch an ihr Spiel.

- - - - - -

Erschöpft blinzelte Yuugi gegen das helle Licht und wurde sich erst jetzt seiner Umgebung richtig bewusst. Yamis schweißnasser Körper lag schwer auf ihm und der Atem seines Geliebten streifte heiß Yuugis Hals.

„Jetzt müssen wir schon wieder duschen!" Yuugis Stimme klang amüsiert, doch Yami stöhnte nur total erschöpft auf. „Hoff ja nicht auf eine Wiederholung von heut Morgen. Ich bin absolut fertig. Ich hab ja nicht geahnt, dass das **so **anstrengend ist."

Yuugi kicherte leise und küsste Yamis nackte Schulter. Dann ruckelte er ein wenig unter dem Körper des anderen hin und her, was diesem ein leises Murren entlockte.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als könntest du dich nicht mehr bewegen. Noch vor 30 Sekunden warst du sehr aktiv."

Yami seufzte vernehmlich und rollte sich dann von seinem Hikari herunter. „Ja, das war vor 30 Sekunden. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch k.o. Und daran bist du ja nun nicht gerade unschuldig."

Yuugi wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze, lächelte dann aber über das Kompliment.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an etwas und knuffte Yami in die Seite. „Bist du auch zu schwach, um Seto eine Nachricht zu schicken? Er wird sich gleich auf den Weg hier her gemacht haben, was durch die Zeitverschiebung bedeutet, dass er morgen um sieben Uhr hier ankommt. Wir sollten ihm sagen, dass er in London auf uns warten soll."

„Er wird gerade schlafen." Doch trotz dieses Einwandes griff Yami neben sich, nahm das Puzzle zur Hand und konzentrierte sich. Die Pyramide leuchtete kurz golden und Yami schickte die Botschaft an Kaibas Milleniumsstab ab. Dadurch, dass der CEO schon in ihre Richtung unterwegs war, kam der Kontakt schneller zustande und da Yami auch keinen direkten Kontakt abwartete, sondern nur die Nachricht hinterließ, strengte es ihn auch nicht so an. Kaiba würde die Botschaft rechtzeitig erhalten, denn sein Stab würde ihn solange rufen, bis er ihn aus dem Schattenreich befreite, wo er ihn immer aufbewahrte.

„Hoffentlich können wir Seto und die anderen morgen problemlos treffen. Ich hab keine Lust, alles über die Milleniumsgegenstände zu besprechen." Jetzt war es an Yami, leise zu lächeln.

„Gib es doch zu, du willst nur ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn sie uns beide getrennt sehen. Sie werden Kaiba sicher nicht geglaubt haben."

Yuugi drehte den Kopf weg, konnte seine Vorfreude aber vor Yamis Gedanken nicht verbergen.

„Stimmt. Ich wär zu gern dabei gewesen, als Seto es Joey erzählt hat. Den Blick hätte ich auch gern gesehen."

„Nun, du kannst sie morgen genug schocken. Besonders der Grabräuber wird neidisch sein."

Yuugi nickte zustimmend und erhob sich dann, um unter die Dusche zu wandern. Dieses Mal blieb Yami liegen und sie suchten nacheinander das Bad auf, doch durch ihr Seelenbad konnten sie sich trotz allem über das heute erlebte austauschen.

Beide stellten fest, dass sie Lupin und auch McGonagall trotz ihrer Eigenheiten sympathisch fanden. Sie hätten zwar gern gewusst, wie Lupins seltsame Aura zustande kam, doch das würden sie wohl noch herausfinden. Dann schmiedeten sie Pläne für ihren Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei und wunderten sich, woher Dumbledore schon eher als sie von ihrer zukünftigen Lehrtätigkeit gewusst hatte. Denn dass es so war, bewiesen die Stundenpläne, auf denen ihre Geschichtsstunden gemeinsam mit allen vier Häusern eingezeichnet waren. Selbst wenn Professor McGonagall diese Pläne gezaubert hatte, musste sie von Dumbledore diese Mitteilung schon vor Yuugis und Yamis Besuch erhalten haben. Wusste der Schulleiter vielleicht alles, was in seiner Schule vorging? Ahnte oder wusste er dann auch von ihren Fähigkeiten? Eigentlich hatte der Mann zwar den Eindruck erweckt, ihnen nicht ganz über den Weg zu trauen, weil er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie Muggel in seine Beschwörung passten, doch er hatte mit keiner Silbe angedeutet zu wissen, dass sie zaubern konnten. Immerhin benutzten sie mit der Schattenmagie eine völlig fremde Art der Zauberei. Der Schulleiter schien wie alle Zauberer, denen sie in dieser Welt bisher begegnet waren, Schatten und Dunkelheit gleichzusetzen und wenn er etwas von ihrer Macht ahnte, würde er sie doch wohl kaum so frei in seinem Schloss unter den Schülern umherlaufen lassen, geschweige denn auf die Zauberwelt in London „loslassen".

Yami zuckte die Achseln und trocknete sich ab. /Aber ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, wieder in den Zauber einzutauchen. Das ist wesentlich realer als alle Erfindungen von Kaiba oder selbst unsere Schattenmagie./ Yami erinnerte sich mit Sehnsucht an den täuschend echten Anblick von Gizeh vor einer Stunde.

‚Nun, wir werden ja bald öfter in dem Raum sein. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch raus, wie der Zauber geht und können das mit unserer Macht versuchen. Dann könnten wir jederzeit nach Kemet zurück, wenn auch nur virtuell.'

Yamis Augen leuchteten leicht auf, bei dem Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg.

Doch Yuugi wechselte das Thema, als Yami wieder in Leder gekleidet den Raum betrat. „Ist dir der Junge mit der seltsamen Aura im Unterricht aufgefallen. Sie war zu gleichen Teilen Silber und Gold. Eine seltsame Kombination, nicht? Ob das Harry Potter war? Nach dem, was Dumbledore-sama uns erzählt hat, würde es passen. Er hat zuviel erlebt und eine zu starke Bindung zu Voldemort, um rein zu sein. Wer so viel durchmachen musste, muss auch eine düstere Seite besitzen, die sich in seiner Aura widerspiegelt. Doch er hat sicher nie etwas absolut böses getan, weshalb sich der dunkle Anteil nicht durch schwarz, sondern durch Silber äußert."

Yami nickte seinem Partner zu. „Ich hab ihn gesehen. Sein Blick war seltsam traurig, als hätte er viel verloren. Er wirkt außen hell und unnahbar, unverwundbar, aber innen ist er einsam und dunkel. Seine Maske ist ziemlich gut."

Yuugi stutzte und trat neben Yami. „Reden wir von demselben Jungen? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er „hell" wirkte. Unverwundbar und vor allem unbeugsam, aber auch düster. Seine Stimmung hat sich ziemlich deutlich in seinem Gesicht wider gespiegelt."

Auch Yami kamen nun Zweifel, ob sie wirklich denselben Jungen meinten. „Meiner hatte blondes Haar. Er saß ziemlich einsam auf einer der hinteren Bänke."

Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwarze, verwuschelte Haare, zweite Bank von vorn neben einem braunhaarigen Mädchen und einem rothaarigen Jungen. Der könnte übrigens mit Fred und George verwandt sein, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdenke. Fast die gleichen Gesichtszüge."

„Dann meinen wir in der Tat zwei verschiedene. Aber wie kann es sein, dass sie beide die gleiche Aura, halb Silber, halb Gold besitzen. Das ist schon in einem Fall ungewöhnlich, aber bei zweien? Mir scheint, dieses Schloss ist voller geheimnisvoller Menschen."

„Nun, da sind wir ja keine Ausnahme. Wir sollten herausfinden, wer von den beiden Harry ist und wer der andere. Sie interessieren mich beide."

Yami nickte und zog Yuugi in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Es wird sich schon alles auflösen – früher oder später."

Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur da und starrten aus dem großen Fenster nach draußen auf den Wald. Hagrids Hütte war zu sehen, bei der sich eine ganze Traube Schülerinnen aufhielt. Auch die Grounds waren mit faulenzenden und ausspannenden, die Sonne genießenden Schülern bevölkert.

Dennoch verspürte Yami Lust, noch einmal hinaus zu gehen. Jetzt, da sie das Schloss etwas besser kannten, fühlte er sich nicht mehr so verwundbar und glaubte, die starrenden Blicke und das Geflüster besser ertragen zu können.

Yuugi empfand ähnlich und meinte zustimmend: „Vielleicht können wir auch etwas näher an den Wald, um ein bisschen mehr darüber herauszufinden. Er hat dich ja schon heute früh interessiert. Und außerdem haben wir ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun."

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss begegnete ihnen nur selten ein Schüler und so konnten sich beide weiterhin ungestört über die vergangenen Tage und Erlebnisse hier in der magischen Welt unterhalten. Doch bis zum Wald kamen sie dann doch nicht, denn als sie die Grounds zur Hälfte überquert hatten, spürte Yami eine Stimmung der Begeisterung und Freude, die von dem Quidditchfeld ausging, welches Lupin ihnen am Morgen gezeigt hatte. Ohne länger nachzudenken, zog der Pharao seinen Geliebten weiter in die Richtung und als sie das Schloss umrundeten, konnten sie hinter den Tribünen Bewegung erkennen. Fliegende Schemen eilten vorbei und waren schnell wieder verschwunden, doch die Rufe klangen bis zu ihnen herüber und Yami und Yuugi konnten ihre Neugierde nicht zügeln.

Eilig gingen sie auf das Spielfeld zu, wurden jedoch von zwei Jungs in den Umhängen der Gryffindors aufgehalten.

„Es tut uns leid, aber niemand darf rein. Unsere Mannschaft trainiert gerade und keiner darf da zusehen."

Yuugi blickte Yami bezeichnend an. ‚Die glauben wohl, wir wollen spionieren.'

Yami starrte die beiden Schüler finster an und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Falls es euch entgangen sein sollte, wir gehören zu keinem der vier Häuser und sind auch erst seit drei Tagen in dieser Welt. Wir haben zuvor noch nicht einmal von diesem Spiel gehört, geschweige denn dass wir die Regeln kennen. Es wird uns also schwerlich gelingen, technische Geheimnisse zu erkennen und an unsere angeblichen Auftraggeber weiterzuleiten."

Yuugi seufzte vernehmlich und schob sich mit einem langen Blick zu Yami an diesem vorbei. ‚So wird das doch nichts. Du sollst sie nicht einschüchtern. Wir sind die, die etwas wollen.'

Yami blickte finster zurück und Yuugi zucke nur mit den Achseln. Freundlichkeit anderen gegenüber war noch nie die Stärke seines Aibous gewesen. Als er die beiden Gryffindors anblickte, setzte er sein nettestes Lächeln auf und fragte mit Hundeaugen: „Ihr könnt nicht zufällig euren Kapitän fragen, ob wir zusehen dürfen. Yami meint es nicht so. Er hat zwar Recht, wir haben dieses Spiel wirklich noch nie gesehen, aber es muss toll sein. Wir würden es uns gern mal ansehen. Natürlich nur, wenn wir niemanden stören. Wir verraten auch wirklich keinem etwas von euren Tricks. Wir würden sie ja eh nicht erkennen, weil wir nur Muggel sind." Die Worte, gepaart mit Yuugis flehendem Blick, wirkten. Einer der beiden nickte und trat zwischen den Tribünen hindurch hinter den verhangenen Eingang. Als er wiederkam, begleitete ihn ein hoch gewachsener Junge in seltsamer Kleidung. Die Arm- und Beinschienen wirkten massiv und der Besen vervollständigte die Aufmachung. Seine grauen Augen musterten die beiden Neuankömmlinge scharf und dann nickte er.

„Kommt rein. Potentielle Quidditchfans darf man doch nicht enttäuschen. Ihr werdet euch wundern, wie anders die Spiele der Zauberer sind!" Verschmitzt lächelte er ihnen zu und zeigte damit noch viel mehr seinen Stolz auf diesen Sport. Yami konnte es kaum erwarten.

Und die beiden Duellanten wurden nicht enttäuscht. Die nächste halbe Stunde sahen sie atemlos zu, wie die sieben Mitglieder der Mannschaft auf ihren Besen wilde Flugmanöver und Kunststücke vollführten. Wie sie Taktiken und Strategien ausarbeiteten und dann wieder versuchten die Bälle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Yami und Yuugi erkannten nun, warum dieses Stadion so viel Begeisterung und Ekstase ausstrahlte, denn diesem Sport konnte sich niemand entziehen. Er war unglaublich gefährlich und jeder der Flieger musste sich völlig konzentrieren und alles geben, aber er war auch majestätisch und machte deutlich, dass jeder Sportler mit einer unglaublichen Begeisterung und Freude bei der Sache war.

Yami wusste, dass er in seinem Leben nichts Vergleichbares erlebt hatte. Ein Spiel der Schatten war genauso gefährlich und zog die Beteiligten genauso in seinen Bann, aber dennoch waren diese beiden Spiele nicht gleichzusetzen. Immer mehr drängte sich ihm der Wunsch auf, ebenfalls dort oben zu sein, den Klatschern auszuweichen, Tore zu schießen oder den Schnatz zu fangen, so wie Lupin es ihnen am Morgen beschrieben hatte. Doch er wusste, dass dies nur ein Wunsch bleiben musste. Selbst wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten offenbarten und akzeptiert wurden, würden sie als Anfänger nie so fliegen können, wie dieser jungen Männer und Frauen dort oben.

Plötzlich spürte Yami ein amüsiertes Lächeln in seinen Gedanken und wunderte sich. Über ihre Verbindung drang ein warmes Gefühl zu Yami und er spürte Yuugis Freude über etwas, was nicht auf dem Spielfeld passierte. Widerstrebend löste der Pharao seinen Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen Spieler, der gerade in haarsträubenden Manövern diesem kleinen goldenen Schnatz-Ball hinterher jagte und drehte sich zu seinem Hikari um.

Yuugi lehnte lachend in seinem Sitz, hielt seine goldene Pyramide in die Höhe und stubste ein kleines flauschiges Wesen mit dem Finger sanft an. Die goldene Katze entfaltete unsicher ihre ebenfalls goldenen Flügel, konnte ihren Sturz aber nicht aufhalten und kullerte hilflos Yuugis Bauch herunter. Auf seinem Schoß blieb sie benommen liegen, krallte die kleinen Tatzen Halt suchend in das schwarze Leder und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Dann sprang sie nach oben zu der Pyramide, die Yuugi knapp in Reichweite hielt, rutschte aber hoffnungslos ab, schlug einmal mit den Flügeln und purzelte wieder auf Yuugis Schoß zurück.

Yami beugte sich nach vorn und betrachtete das Wesen genauer.

„Was ist denn das?" Die Katze mit den Flügeln blickte bei seinen Worten auf, ihre Augen schienen freudig aufzuleuchten und ihre Flügel färbten sich fast schwarz. Dann hob sie ihre Tatze und angelte spielerisch nach Yamis blonden Haarsträhnen. Ein leises Miauen erklang, als sie ihr Ziel nicht erreichte und Yuugi lachte wieder amüsiert auf. Mit einer Hand hob er das kleine Wesen auf und hielt es Yami entgegen. Die Katze nutzte die Gelegenheit, sprang den Pharao an und hielt sich an seinem goldenen Oberarmreif fest. Yami schrie mehr vor Verblüffung denn vor Schmerz auf und die kleine Katze purzelte nun auf seinen Schoß. Als er ein Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, spielte sie verzückt mit seinem goldenen Armreif auf dem neben einigen Hieroglyphen auch das Ankh, das Symbol für ewiges Leben eingraviert waren.

„Sie scheint sich für Gold zu interessieren. Sie ist süß." Yuugi legte eine Hand auf den kleinen Kopf der Katze und streichelte sie leicht. Ein leises Schnurren ertönte und sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Tatze hielt den Armreif fest und zwang damit Yamis Hand zum stillhalten.

„Ja, das ist sie. Und verspielt, so wie du."

Yuugi blickte Yami empört an, doch dieser lächelte ihn nur versöhnlich an. Dann blickten beide zu dem Kätzchen. „Was sie wohl ist? Eine Katze mit Flügeln hab ich noch nie gesehen." Besagte Flügel bestanden aus einer feinen Membran, die jetzt wieder golden im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Selbst die Augen waren golden, wie das weiche Fell, so dass es sie nicht verwunderte, wie verrückt das Wesen nach Yamis und Yuugis Schmuck war.

„Wir sollten einen der Schüler fragen, was sie ist oder wem sie gehört." Yuugi nickte zum Spielfeld, wo die Quidditchspieler eine Pause einlegten und sich am Rand versammelten, um sich zu beraten. Yami nickte leicht. Er hatte sich zwar noch längst nicht an diesem Spiel satt gesehen, aber vielleicht war es besser, jetzt zu gehen. Die Spieler konnten sich doch etwas gestört von den Zuschauern fühlen und außerdem konnten sie ja wiederkommen. Yami freute sich auch schon auf den Wettkampf in zwei Wochen, den Lupin erwähnt hatte.

Also stiegen die beiden die Tribüne hinab und gingen dann auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Yuugi trug die Minikatze in einer Hand und erlaubte ihr, mit seinem Armreif zu spielen. Als die beiden zu den Spielern traten blickten diese auf. Yami und Yuugi bemerkten den interessierten Blick aus grünen Augen, den ihnen der schwarzhaarige Sucher mit der Brille zuwarf. Yuugi erkannte ihn wieder und machte Yami darauf aufmerksam.

‚Das ist einer der beiden mit der seltsamen Aura. Und da drüben ist auch der Rothaarige von vorhin.' Yuugi zeigte in Gedanken auf besagten Jungen, der die ganze Zeit des Trainings bei den drei Ringen „im Tor" geflogen war. Yami besah sich die Aura des Gryffindor-Suchers.

/Tatsächlich. Die Auren von diesem Gryffindor und dem blonden Slytherin den ich gesehen hab, sind identisch. Das ist nicht mal bei Zwillingen der Fall. Äußerst seltsam./

Doch sie wurden von dem Kapitän, der sie eingelassen hatte und sich ihnen als Graham vorgestellt hatte, unterbrochen: „Und wie gefällt euch das Spiel?"

Yamis rote Augen leuchteten begeistert auf und er meinte mit ehrlicher Bewunderung in der Stimme: „Es ist toll! Und ihr spielt fantastisch. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Graham nickte und die restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder lächelten stolz. Selbst wenn es nur ein Muggel war, der das sagte, zeigte es doch, wie gut sie waren.

„Sag ich doch, potentielle Fans."

Auch Yuugi nickte, hielt dann aber die kleine goldene Katze so, dass sie alle sehen konnten.

„Die haben wir auf der Tribüne gefunden, oder eher, sie hat uns gefunden. Gehört sie jemandem? Ich glaub nicht, das so ein verspieltes Kätzchen lange alleine sein sollte."

Der Rothaarige trat nach vorn und meinte lachend: „Das ist eins von Hagrids Pilahs. Muss wohl ausgebüchst sein. Wisst ihr, wer Hagrid ist? Er wohnt in der Hütte beim Wald. Er vermisst die Kleine sicher schon. Vielleicht bringt ihr sie zurück? Sonst könnt ihr sie auch mir geben, ich wollte dann eh noch zu Hagrid, um Hermine abzuholen." Doch dann blickte er zu Graham hinüber und seufzte. „Andererseits dauert das hier wohl noch ne Weile." Der Kapitän warf dem Rothaarigen einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Beschwer dich nicht, Ron. Du willst ja wohl auch gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen, oder?" Ron nickte und seufzte dann leicht.

Doch Yuugi lächelte nur sanft das Kätzchen an. „Ist schon okay. Wir bringen die Kleine heim. Wir haben eh nichts anderes vor und wollen auch nicht länger stören. Für heute hat Yami sich genug begeistert."

Besagter stieß Yuugi den Ellebogen leicht in die Seite. „Als ob du besser wärst."

Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen kicherte Yuugi leicht und neigte den Kopf in Yamis Richtung. „Er ist für jede Art von Spielen zu haben, besonders aber für dreidimensionale und so spannungsgeladene wie Quidditch. Wenn ihr erlaubt, würden wir gern wieder mal zuschauen kommen."

Der, um den es ging, blickte Yuugi finster an, doch um seine Augen lag noch immer der freudige Ausdruck, der seine Faszination für das Spiel verriet. Also nicke Graham und meinte dann einladend: „Ihr könnt gern wieder kommen, solange ihr für niemanden spioniert." Doch seine Stimme zeigte, dass er daran nicht glaubte und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden Duellanten freundlich. Als sie das Stadion verließen, erklangen wieder Grahams Befehle an die Mannschaft und das Training ging weiter. Yami und Yuugi hingegen wandten sich dem verbotenen Wald und der etwas baufälligen Hütte davor zu.


	11. Hagrid

Siegel der Schatten

/reinwusel/ So ohne mich jetzt lang mit Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen für die lange Wartezeit aufzuhalten, mach ich einfach weiter...als besonderes Oster-Ei gibt's auch gleich zwei Pitel, damit ihr was habt, worüber ihr euch freuen könnt.

Kurz zu den Reviews: Erst mal danke danke an alle die das hier fleißig lesen und immer schön brav Kommis schreiben! /Schokohasi reich/

At MagicianMana: Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch noch nachträglich zum Burtseltag.../knuddel/ Ja die Pilahs sind recht gefährlich, gerade deshalb find ich sie so gut! Das mit den identischen Auren von Harry und Draco hat mehr mit ihren Lebensumständen als mit ihrer Beziehung zu tun ... aber dieses Geheimnis lüftet sich erst später – nur Geduld!

At Dax: /kicher/ Du freust dich auf die nächste Folge? Das find ich süß, bedeutet es doch, das ich hier ne Serie drehe...DAS wär wirklich mal ne tolle Idee!

At Lolchen: Jup Geduld ist nötig. Soweit ich weiß schreiben die Japaner das ganze Mutô und ich find ja eher „ou" für deutsche einfacher...bevor man immer das „" auf der Tastatur gefunden hat...stimmt Ländereien klingt besser. Grounds rutscht mir nur immer raus, weil ich das von den englischen Fics so gewohnt bin.

At Annuket: Stimmt schon, Yuugi müsste Geister durch die Duelle gewohnt sein. Solche gruseligen Dinger gibt's wirklich in der Serie...ich hab das glaub ich verdrängt – ich kenn allerdings nur die deutsche Variante – also das harmlosere.

Und die Pilahs werden noch ihre Rolle spielen.../froi/

So nun aber los! Und ich wünsch euch allen noch ein fröhliches Osterfest!

Siegel der Schatten

11. Hagrid

Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte begegneten den beiden Duellanten mehrere Schüler, doch abgesehen von einigen seltsamen Blicken wurden sie meist nur mit mildem Interesse beobachtet. Das war schon wesentlich angenehmer als am Abend zuvor in der Großen Halle. Noch immer wurden sie beide mit heimlichen Blicken von beiden Geschlechtern verfolgt, doch das war einfach zu ignorieren, denn das waren sie von zu Hause nicht anders gewohnt. Sie anzusprechen wagte niemand, denn obwohl Yuugi noch immer mit dem kleinen Pilah spielte, hatte Yami seine finstere Miene aufgesetzt und schreckte damit jeden allzu neugierigen Hogwartsschüler ab. Doch in Gedanken freute er sich über Yuugis Spiel mit dem geflügelten Kätzchen und beobachtete seinen Hikari mit Wärme im Herzen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Hütte erreicht und Yami klopfte an. Glücklicherweise war die Mädchentraube, die sie zuvor vom Schloss aus beobachtet hatten, nun verschwunden und so nahe zum verbotenen Wald bevölkerten auch keine Schüler mehr das Areal. Es war angenehm ruhig um sie herum und Yuugi genoss die Stille. Sein Blick schweifte an der Hütte vorbei hinunter zum See, auf dem einige Boote unterwegs waren. Ab und an erhob sich ein langer Krakenarm und brachte das Wasser in Aufruhr. Das Urzeitgeschöpf genoss wohl tatsächlich die Blicke der Schüler in den Boten, so wie Lupin es ihnen beschrieben hatte.

Das Pilah riss Yuugi wieder aus seinen Gedanken, weil es, noch immer auf dessen Hand sitzend, wieder begann nach einer der goldenen Haarsträhnen zu tapsen. Und dann öffnete sich auch endlich die schwere Holztür und Yuugi blickte auf, um herauszufinden, wer dieser Hagrid nun eigentlich war.

Yami machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und blickte den Riesen verblüfft an. Das dichte Haar ließ nicht erkennen, wo der Bart aufhörte und das Kopfhaar begann und die Kleidung war schmutzig und abgetragen und zeigte deutlich, dass dieser Mann oft und ausdauernd im Freien und im Wald unterwegs war. Auch Yuugi war einen Schritt zurück gewichen, sah dann aber die gütigen, hellen Augen aus dem leicht geröteten Gesicht hervorlugen und meinte in Gedanken zu Yami: ‚Also, das Aussehen ist eindeutig zum Fürchten, aber seine treuherzigen Augen erinnern mich irgendwie an Joey.'

Yami nickte unmerklich. /Seine Aura könnte gar nicht reiner sein. Seine Erscheinung täuscht über seine Harmlosigkeit nur hinweg, allerdings äußerst erfolgreich./ Tatsächlich bestand die Aura aus warmen Farben, in die nur schwach Silber und Schwarz gemischt war. Doch bei diesem Furcht einflößenden Äußeren musste man wirklich zwei Mal hinsehen, um nicht falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen. Der Mann, der da vor ihnen stand, ginge gut und gerne als brutaler und ungehobelter Riese durch, wären da nicht die sanften Augen, die sie noch immer leicht verwirrt musterten.

Jetzt fanden die beiden auch endlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und Yuugi trat neben seine zweite Hälfte und lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Sie sind Hagrid-san, nicht wahr? Sie müssen verzeihen, wenn Sie uns ein wenig erschreckt haben, aber Sie sind so groß, dass wir etwas verblüfft waren. Vergeben Sie uns, wenn wir unhöflich waren. Ich bin Yuugi Mutô und das ist Yami Atemu. Wir freuen uns, Sie kennen zu lernen, Hagrid-san."

Der Mann blinzelte verdutzt, lachte dann verlegen und meinte mit einer tiefen aber dennoch angenehm klingenden Stimme: „Nee, nee, das bin ich gewohnt. Ihr seid nich die ersten, die mich so ansehen. Bisher hat sich nur noch keiner dafür entschuldigt! Ihr seid die beiden Muggels, die bei der Beschwörung hergekommen sind, nich'?" Erschrocken hielt der Mann inne und blickte sich um.

„Das soll ich doch nich laut sagen, hat Dumbledore gesagt. Ist nämlich n Geheimnis. Aber kommt rein. Was bringt euch denn hierher?"

Damit trat er wieder zurück in die Hütte und hielt die Tür für sie auf. Sowohl Yami als auch Yuugi erkannten, dass Hagrid ein wenig schneller redete, als er darüber nachdachte. Doch den Mann deshalb einfältig zu nennen, war sicher unangebracht. Er war eben ein gutmütiger Kerl, dem es schwer fiel, daran zu denken, dass nicht alle Welt so gut war und dass Geheimnisse einen Grund hatten.

Sie betraten den relativ kleinen Raum und Hagrid schloss hinter ihnen die Tür wieder. Das erste, was die beiden Duellanten feststellten, war der Eindruck von totalem Chaos. Doch je länger sie sich umsahen, desto deutlicher wurde, dass es sich nicht um ein Tohuwabohu aus Gegenständen handelte. Im Gegenteil hatte alles seine Ordnung, nur waren die Regale, Schränke und Truhen hoffnungslos überfüllt und quollen vor Erinnerungsstücken, Kostbarkeiten oder einfach nur schönen Kleinigkeiten beinahe über. An der Decke hingen vertrocknete Dinge, die erst auf den zweiten Blick als Gewürze und Tee erkennbar waren. Einige liebevoll gepflegte Topfpflanzen mit seltsamen Blüten stellten das Fenster beinahe zu, so dass es trotz der Tageszeit fast dunkel in dem Raum war. Wie ein so großer Mann wie Hagrid in so wenig Raum leben konnte, verstanden aber weder Yami noch Yuugi.

Nach einer Minute, in der sich beide unverholen, aber auch offensichtlich neugierig umgeschaut hatten, erklang ein lautes Räuspern und Yuugi blickte sich verlegen um.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Hagrid-san, dass wir so neugierig sind. Aber Sie haben hier viele erstaunliche Sachen gesammelt. Das ist beeindruckend." Yuugis Stimme drückte genau die Bewunderung aus, die er empfand, denn er ahnte, wie viel Mühe und Zeit es gekostet hatte, diese Sammlung aufzustellen. Nun trat er einen Schritt weiter in den Raum und auch Yami folgte ihm, so dass Hagrid Platz hatte, an ihnen vorbei zu treten.

Plötzlich wurden Yamis Augen von einem Gegenstand auf einer der Truhen angelockt und er stutzte. Eilig trat der Pharao darauf zu, stockte dann jedoch ehrfürchtig.

Yuugi, der Yamis Gefühlsausbruch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte, weil auch er noch immer den Blick nicht von den Regalen lassen konnte, drehte sich zu seiner zweiten Hälfte um. ‚Was ist, hast du was entdeckt, Yami?'

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht und Yuugi wollte schon zu ihm treten, als sich Hagrid, der am Tisch zwei große Tassen mit dampfendem Tee befüllt hatte, wieder umdrehte.

„Ich habe auch lang gebraucht, bis das hier alles da war. Wir können bei ner Tasse Tee drüber reden, ja? Und Hermine…" Jetzt stoppte Hagrid, denn er hatte Yami über einer seiner Truhen hocken sehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt unsichtbar über das Gesicht des Riesen, hatte dieser Junge doch auf Anhieb einen seiner wertvollsten Gegenstände gefunden.

„Yuugi, nicht wahr?" Als sich Yuugi beim Klang seines Namens erschrocken umsah, denn er hatte gerade herauszufinden versucht, was Yami so Verblüffendes entdeckt hatte, lachte Hagrid leise in seinen Bart und zeigte dann auf einen großen Sessel. Erst jetzt entdeckte Yuugi, dass da noch ein Mädchen anwesend war. Er hatte sie am Mittag in Geschichte der Zauberei neben Ron sitzen sehen, also musste das Hermine sein. Ron hatte ja erwähnt, dass er sie später abholen wollte. Die braunhaarige Schülerin blickte mit klugen Augen über ihre dampfende Tasse hinweg und schien sich gut zu amüsieren. Doch angesichts des großen Bücherstapels auf der einen Seite und Kopf des riesigen Hundes auf ihren Knien, war es kein Wunder, dass Yuugi und Yami das Mädchen zuerst übersehen hatten.

Hagrid war an ihm vorbei auf Yami zugegangen und meinte zu Yuugi: „Setz dich schon mal. Dein Freund scheint 'n paar Fragen zu ham zu dem, was er da gefunden hat."

Yuugi ging achselzuckend zu dem Sessel und ließ sich mit einem verlegenen Blick zu Hermine darin fallen. Sie schien es ihm jedoch nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er sie bis jetzt nicht beachtet hatte, denn sie lächelte nur fröhlich zurück, beobachtete aber weiter Yami und Hagrid.

Yuugi hingegen setzte das kleine Pilah auf seinen Schoß, griff nach der Tasse und versuchte endlich Kontakt mit Yami zu bekommen. Bis jetzt hatte dieser auf keine seiner Fragen geantwortet, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er etwas absolut Unglaubliches entdeckt hatte. Wie gern wäre Yuugi einfach zu ihm hingestürmt, doch erstens ließen das die räumlichen Gegebenheiten nicht zu, denn mit Yami und Hagrid war die Ecke praktisch überfüllt. Und zweitens brauchte Yami wahrscheinlich selbst noch Zeit, um zu begreifen, was er da entdeckt hatte – wenn er es überhaupt so genau wusste. Yuugi würde früh genug alles erfahren. Also konnte er sich auch ein wenig in Geduld üben und Yami die Zeit geben, die er brauchte.

Der ehemalige Pharao hatte von all dem nicht viel mitbekommen. Nur am Rande hatte er Yuugis Kontaktversuche bemerkt, war jedoch zu abgelenkt von seinen eigenen Gedanken gewesen, um seinem Aibou zu antworten. Noch immer hockte er vor der Truhe und betrachtete ehrfürchtig den kartuschenähnlichen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Es handelte sich um eine etwa 10 Zentimeter hohe und 2 Zentimeter dicke Platte aus einem schwarzen Mineral, mit eingravierter, goldglänzender Schrift. Die Vorderseite war wie eine typische Kartusche mit neuägyptischen Zeichen geschmückt, die Yami ohne Probleme als den Namen Merrat lesen konnte. Doch die Tatsache, dass diese Kartusche größer als normal war und in ihr scheinbar etwas wie in einem Kästchen verborgen war, verwunderte Yami schon sehr. Aber noch mehr verwirrte ihn die Innschrift auf der Rückseite in hieratischen Hieroglyphen, die scheinbar ein Rätsel in altägyptisch darstellten. Nicht, dass Yami den kurzen Text nicht lesen konnte. Im Gegenteil! Doch er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur ansatzweise erahnen, was es bedeutete.

Plötzlich legte sich eine schwere Hand auf Yamis Schulter und der Pharao zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Als er aufsprang und sich umdrehte ertönte von Hagrid ein wohlwollendes Lachen und Yami musste verlegen grinsen.

„Du musst nich erschrecken. Ich versteh', wenn du ganz versunken in die Kartusche bist. Hab gehört, du lernst das mit deinem Freund zusammen. Da wundert's mich nich, dass du das sofort gefunden hast."

Yami nickte und blickte zurück auf den kühlen Kristall in seiner Hand. Jetzt, außerhalb der dunklen Ecke wirkte das Mineral nicht mehr schwarz, sondern blau und als Yami es leicht drehte, wandelte sich die Farbe in ein dunkles Rot. Doch das war keine Magie, dass wusste der Duellant. Diesen Effekt hatte er schon einmal in einem Museum für Mineralogie beobachtet und er erinnerte sich auch an den Namen des Kristalls.

„Veredelter Turmalin!" Yami hauchte es ehrfürchtig, denn im alten Ägypten galt dieses Mineral als sehr selten, besonders, wenn es durch einen aufwändigen und für die Forscher noch immer rätselhaften Arbeitsprozess so verändert worden war, wie Yami es jetzt vor sich sah. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja noch immer in Hagrids Hütte stand und hier nicht einfach in fremder Leute Sachen kramen konnte ohne wenigstens zu fragen oder sich zu entschuldigen. Außerdem spürte er jetzt wieder deutlich Yuugis Gedanken und dessen Neugierde und beschloss, dass die Geheimniskrämerei langsam vorbei sein sollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich einfach so Ihre Sammlung durcheinander bringe, Hagrid. Aber Sie haben Recht, die Kartusche interessiert mich – obwohl – eigentlich ist es ja keine richtige. Hier ist nicht nur der Name von diesem Merrat eingraviert, sondern es handelt sich eigentlich mehr um ein Gefäß zur Aufbewahrung von Botschaften über lange Zeit hinweg. Nur das Rätsel verstehe ich nicht wirklich."

Hagrid lachte dröhnend und schob Yami dann zu einem weiteren Sessel, bevor er sich selbst auf einen Hocker setzte.

„Das hätt' mich auch schwer gewundert. Selbst Dumbledore hat's nich geschafft, das Gekritzel ganz zu lesen."

Doch Yami schüttelte den Kopf und drehte die etwas zu breit geratene Kartusche weiter in der Hand. „Sie verstehen mich falsch. Ich habe keine Probleme damit, die Inschrift zu lesen. Es ist ein alter Dialekt, aber er ist nicht besonders schwer zu entziffern, wenn man ein paar Grundkenntnisse in der alten Sprache der Ägypter hat." Damit untertrieb Yami bei weitem, denn es gab in dieser Zeit neben ihm und Yuugi nur noch wenige Menschen, die Altägyptisch fehlerlos lesen konnten – und die meisten befanden sich in ihrem Freundeskreis. Nachdenklich fuhr Yami dann fort: „Es ist aber so, dass der Text keinen Sinn ergibt. Es ist wie ein Rätsel, welches die Hälfte seiner Worte verloren hat."

Plötzlich stutzte der Pharao und hielt die Kartusche etwas näher an seine Augen, um in dem schwachen Licht mehr Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Verwundert keuchte er auf und blickte erst Yuugi, der ihn neugierig beobachtete und dann Hagrid an. „Das ist Elektrum!"

Bei den Worten Yamis sprang Yuugi wie elektrisiert auf und eilte an die Seite seines Geliebten.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Bist du sicher? Elektrum auf einer Kartusche? Das kann gar nicht stimmen!" Doch Yuugi wusste, dass Yami sich nicht irrte. Er streckte die Rechte aus und zog den schmalen Gegenstand in Yamis Hand näher zu sich, um besser sehen können und nun keuchte auch Yuugi erstaunt und überwältigt auf.

„Du hast Recht. Elektrum! Und veredelter Turmalin. Das ist so selten wie...wie Wasser in der Sahara! Wie kommt es, dass eine Kartusche aus so wertvollen Materialien gefertigt wurde? Und wieso ist die eigentlich so dick?"

Nun nahm Yuugi seinem Freund das Artefakt vollends aus der Hand und las selbst die Inschrift. Es stimmte, der Dialekt war einfach zu entziffern – wenn auch nur für sie – doch der Inhalt ergab keinerlei Sinn. Es war kein Wunder, dass es Dumbledore oder einem seiner Gelehrten nicht gelungen war, den kurzen Text zu übersetzen, denn nur jemand wie Yami, der das alte Ägyptisch als seine Muttersprache absolut beherrschte, konnte in diesem verwirrenden Kauderwelsch Worte übersetzen. Jeder andere, der nicht gerade wie Yuugi von Yami diese Sprache gelernt hatte, musste daran verzweifeln, eine Übersetzung anfertigen zu können, ganz einfach dadurch, dass sich der Sinn der Worte durch den fehlenden Inhalt immer wieder entzog. Selbst eine Koryphähe wie Sugoroku Mutô bräuchte wenigstens einen halbwegs verständlichen Kontext, um den Sinn der Inschrift zu verstehen.

Yuugis und Yamis Gedanken wurden durch Hagrid unterbrochen, der beide nachdenklich über seinen Bart hinweg betrachtete.

„Ich hab's von Bill, einem Freund, der in Ägypten arbeitet, bekommen. Hat's in einer alten Schatzkammer in einem fast vergessenen Verließ in Gringotts gefunden. Er hat's mir geschenkt, weil er weiß, dass ich gern Sachen sammle. Dumbledores Freunde konnten das nich lesen und deshalb hat er gemeint, es wäre viel wert und ich soll gut drauf aufpassen. Die haben damals auch von diesem Eletrukon-Zeugs geredet. Ich hab nich viel verstanden, davon. Aber da Merrats Name drauf steht, muss es wertvoll sein."

Yami blickte Hagrid verwirrt an. „Merrat, wer soll das sein? Es gab keinen Pharao, der so hieß."

Hagrid lachte wieder dröhnend und klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand begeistert auf seinen Schenkel. „Pharao...das is gut...Merrat ein Pharao!" Während Hagrid noch immer lachte und Yami ihn immer verwirrter anschaute, setzte sich Yuugi wieder auf seinen Sessel, blickte aber weiterhin auf die Kartusche in Yamis Hand.

Das war unglaublich. Elektrum war ein Metall, welches zur Hälfte aus Silber und zur Hälfte aus Gold bestand. Es kam unglaublich selten in der Natur vor und war sehr schwer chemisch herzustellen, auch heute noch. Die alten Ägypter hatten es als das Metall der Sonne verehrt und ihre Pyramiden- und Obeliskenspitzen damit verziert, denn es sollte den Göttern der Sonne, des Lichts und des Lebens den Weg zu den heiligen Städten der Pharaonen weisen. Wenn dieses Metall als Schreibmaterial für die Kartusche benutzt worden war, die noch dazu aus veredeltem Turmalin bestand, dann musste dieser Merrat wirklich eine hoch gestellte Persönlichkeit gewesen sein. Doch weder er noch Yami hatten während ihres Studiums oder in Yamis Erinnerungen jemals etwas von diesem Mann gehört.

/Hab ich was Witziges gesagt?!/ Yami blickte noch immer verwirrt drein und schaute dann zurück auf die Kartusche, dessen Material nun bläulich-rot schimmerte und das schwache Tageslicht brach sich effektvoll auf den Schriftzeichen, die alle vier Seiten bedeckten.

‚Ich wüsste nicht, was.' Yuugi blickte wieder verwundert zu Hagrid, der noch immer leise vor sich hin lachte. Plötzlich räusperte sich das Mädchen neben ihm und blickte die beiden Duellanten aus klugen, braunen Augen an.

„Merrat war kein Pharao. Und er war auch kein Ägypter. Es verwundert mich auch nicht, dass ihr als Muggel noch nie etwas von ihm gehört habt, denn er war ein bedeutender Zauberer."

Hagrid nickte heftig. „Genau. Ein Zauberer. Er is viel gereist und war auch mal in Ägypten, aber Pharao war der nie." Wieder lachte Hagrid laut auf. Diese Vorstellung schien ihn zu amüsieren. Hermine verdrehte leicht die Augen, angesichts des Benehmens des Wildhüters. Die beiden Muggel konnten das ja nun wirklich nicht wissen! Also war es wohl an ihr, sie aufzuklären.

Mit einem leicht belehrenden Tonfall begann Hermine dann zu berichten und Yami und Yuugi hörten interessiert zu: „Merrat war ein Zauberer, der vor über 2500 Jahren lebte. Er war ein bedeutender Magier und hatte große Ehren von Königen und Fürsten erhalten. Er bekam vom alten Zaubererrat, der damals die Belange der magischen Welt regelte, auch die Aufgabe, in der Welt umher zu reisen und Wissen über andere Kulturen und andere Magie zu sammeln. Schon damals war bekannt, dass es neben unserer Magie noch andere gab und Merrat sollte in Erfahrung bringen, wie mächtig diese Kräfte waren und ob sie gefährlich waren oder ob man das Wissen nutzen konnte, um unsere Magie darum zu erweitern. Merrat gelangte auch nach Ägypten an den Hof des damals herrschenden persischen Königs Kambyses. Der Zauberer fand keine Spuren der angeblich so mächtigen Magie, von denen Legenden berichtet hatten und wollte schon wieder weiter ziehen. Doch da erreichte das Königshaus die Nachricht von einem starken Wirbelsturm, der direkt aus der Wüste kam und auf Memphis – die damalige Hauptstadt Ägyptens – zuhielt. Natürlich wunderte sich Merrat, das ein Wirbelsturm, der schon vor drei Tagen in der Wüste gesehen wurde, noch immer stabil war und so zielgerichtet die Hauptstadt bedrohte. Merrat sah sich das selbst an und entdeckte eine ihm fremde Magie, die den Sturm scheinbar antrieb und Ägypten bedrohte. Kambyses bat Merrat um Hilfe, denn all seine Zauberer zusammen waren nicht stark genug, um die Bedrohung aufzuhalten. Wie gesagt, die Ägypter hatten nicht diese Macht, die sie den Legenden nach besitzen sollten. Also entschloss sich Merrat, den Sturm auf zu halten. Er stoppte den Wirbelsturm an einer Felsenklippe nur wenige hundert Meilen vor Memphis und dadurch wurde die Klippe zerstört und sogar ein Graben geöffnet. Die Gefahr war gebannt und als der König und der Zauberer hin gingen, um sich den Schauplatz anzuschauen, da entdeckten sie wertvolle Erze und Kristalle, die Ägypten für einige Zeit sehr reich machten.

König Kambyses dankte Merrat für die Rettung seines Landes und für die wertvollen Gesteine nun seinerseits mit Macht und Reichtum und erfüllte ihm jeden seiner Wünsche. Wahrscheinlich stammt diese Kartusche mit Merrats Namen ebenfalls aus dieser Zeit und war ein weiteres Zeichen für die Dankbarkeit und Ehrerbietung des Königs für den großen Zauberer."

Yami und Yuugi blickten einander an, als Hermine geendet hatte. „Das war 525 vor Christus, als die Perser regierten. Von Kambyses hab ich gehört. Das erklärt, wie er und seine Nachfolger ihre Kriege danach hatten finanzieren können, obwohl Ägypten eigentlich damals nicht so reich war." Yuugi nickte Hermine zu.

‚Das war weit nach deiner Zeit, also konntest du das nicht wissen. Und in den historischen Aufzeichnungen stand davon nirgends etwas. Aber es zeigt, dass du mit deinen Taten Erfolg hattest.'

Yami stimmte Yuugi in Gedanken zu. /Ja, die Schattenmagie war schon nach 600 Jahren vergessen und es blieben ohne die Monster und Rituale nur noch kleine Schamanenzauber, die nicht ausreichten, um Merrats Neugierde zu wecken. Aber ich glaube, ich habe von diesem Wirbelsturm mal gelesen. Es war zwar nur die Rede von einer große Katastrophe, die Men Nefer, die Städte des Guten, bedrohte und abgewendet werden konnte. Aber es könnte dieses Ereignis gemeint gewesen sein./

Yuugi nickte in Gedanken. ‚Aber wenn sie damals nichts mehr von der Schattenmagie wussten, wie konnte dann jemand den Wirbelsturm aussenden. Das klang nämlich verdächtig nach ‚Staubtornado' vielleicht gekoppelt mit ‚Schwarzes Loch' oder etwas Ähnlichem.'

/Du hast Recht, aber vielleicht hatten sich einige wenige noch etwas Wissen bewahrt oder jemand war durch Zufall auf eine Steintafel gestoßen. Wir wissen nicht, ob damals alle Monster und Fallen zurück in die Schatten gebannt wurden. Doch mächtig kann der Zauberer nicht gewesen sein, oder dieser Merrat hatte mehr drauf, als die jetzigen Zauberer. Staubtornado kann man nicht bekämpfen, indem man ihn nur gegen eine Klippe drückt./

Das stimmte. Diese Zauberkarte war sehr mächtig. Aber wenn wirklich nur jemand zufällig auf ein Stück Magie des Schattenreiches gestoßen war, hatte er die Macht vielleicht ohne das nötige Wissen und die nötige Kontrolle eingesetzt und dann wäre der Kampf für Merrat leicht gewesen.

„Das ist erstaunlich. Ich sehe, selbst als Studenten der ägyptischen Geschichte können wir hier noch viel lernen, nicht Yami?" Dieser nickte und blickte dann Hermine an.

„Vielen Dank, dass du uns diese Geschichte erzählt hast. Das fügt einige Teile in das Puzzle der vergangenen Zeiten, auch wenn wir wohl gezwungen sein werden, diese Geschichte vor unseren Professoren an der Uni geheim zu halten – ganz einfach, weil sie uns nicht glauben würden."

Hermine lachte darauf hin fröhlich und nickte. „Das ist wahr."

Yami blickte nun wieder auf die Kartusche herab und hielt sie dann Hagrid hin.

„Das bedeutet, sie ist wirklich sehr wertvoll, wenn sie ein Geschenk an einen so mächtigen Zauberer war. Sie sollten gut darauf achten und ich bedanke mich, dass ich sie sehen durfte. Ich frage mich nur, was das Rätsel zu bedeuten hat und ob sich hier drin wirklich noch etwas befindet. Normale Kartuschen sehen nämlich eigentlich nicht so aus. Sie sollten sie noch einmal von Dumbledores Experten untersuchen lassen."

Hagrid schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf und nahm die Kartusche nicht an. „Die Experten haben schon über ein Jahr da dran rumgedoktert und nix gefunden. Ihr beiden seid auch die ersten, die lesen können, was da drauf steht. Ich denk, die Kartusche ist bei euch besser aufgehoben. Vielleicht findet ihr ja raus, was drin ist, wenn wirklich was drin ist. Ihr könnt sie mir ja zurück geb'n, wenn ihr nix finden tut."

Bei Hagrids Worten leuchtete Yuugis Gesicht auf und auch Yami verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln. Würdevoll meinte der ehemalige Pharao: „Dann danken wir Ihnen, dass Sie uns etwas so wertvolles anvertrauen. Wir werden gut darauf achten und Sie benachrichtigen, wenn wir etwas Neues erfahren haben."

Hagrid lachte wieder: „Gut. Aber, jetzt wo das geklärt is, warum seid ihr eigentlich beide hergekommen?"

Yami blickte Yuugi verblüfft an und dieser grinste verlegen.

„Das hätten wir fast vergessen." Damit schnappte sich Yuugi den kleinen Pilah, der sich zwischenzeitlich auf der Armlehne seines Sessels zusammen gerollt hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass seine neuen Freunde von anderen Dingen abgelenkt gewesen waren.

„Wir haben den Kleinen auf den Quidditchtribünen gefunden, oder besser, er hat uns gefunden. Und die Spieler sagten, dass er Ihnen gehören würde. Deshalb sind wir hergekommen. Wir konnten den Kleinen ja nicht so einfach sich selbst überlassen." Damit setzte Yuugi das kleine, geflügelte Kätzchen, welches nun wieder völlig golden schimmerte, auf den Tisch und ließ zu, dass es mit seinen Armbändern spielte.

„Oh, ich hab mich schon gewundert, dass einer fehlte. Aber die Kleinen machen manchmal, was sie wollen. Ich hab noch ne ganze Rasselbande davon hier drin." Hagrid zeigte mit einer Hand über die Schulter hinter sich, wo in einer Ecke ein großes Körbchen stand. „Auf alle aufzupassen ist echt schwer und als vorhin die Mädels zum Füttern da warn, muss er sich wohl davon gemacht haben. Aber die Kleinen finden ihren Weg immer wieder zurück. Trotzdem schön, dass ihr ihn hergebracht habt."

Hagrid schien wirklich erfreut darüber zu sein und Yuugi und Yami mochten den Mann immer mehr. Jemand, der so viel für Tiere übrig hatte, wie es aus Hagrids Worten herauszuhören war, konnte nur ein netter Mensch sein.

Hermine hingegen lehnte sich interessiert nach vorn und betrachtete den Pilah nachdenklich. Als Yami sie darauf hin verwundert ansah, lächelte sie verlegen, konnte ihre Verwunderung jedoch nicht ganz verbergen. Das schien das Mädchen wohl selbst zu bemerken, denn sie meinte nun: „Ich hab noch nie ein ganz goldenes Pilah gesehen."

Hagrid, Yuugi und Yami blickten das Mädchen verblüfft an, doch aus ganz verschiedenen Gründen. Yuugi und Yami wussten einfach nicht, was die braunhaarige Gryffindor damit meinte, doch Hagrid verstand und wunderte sich nun ebenfalls.

„Stimmt, Mione. Ganz golden geht eigentlich nicht, wenn sie nicht in ihrer Heimatherde sind." Dann blickte er Yuugi neugierig an, der sich unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl wand, während das Pilah noch immer mit seinen Armbändern spielte.

‚Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Was ist daran so besonders?'

Yami blickte Hermine und Hagrid misstrauisch an und meinte dann: /Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Aber sie verwundert das wohl sehr. Ich frage mich, was diese Pilahs sind./

Und als Yami diese Frage dann auch laut aussprach, streckte Hermine eine Hand aus und nahm das Kätzchen zu sich. Augenblicklich verfärbte es sich komplett. Die Schwingen und das Fell wurden von einer harmonischen Mischung aus Braun-, Rot und Violetttönen überzogen und das Gold war vergangen. Dem Kätzchen schien seine äußerliche Veränderung jedoch gar nicht bewusst zu sein, denn es spielte weiterhin mit Hermines Hand, die das Mädchen knapp außerhalb der Reichweite über dem Tisch hielt.

„Pilahs sind Aurenspürer. Sie verfärben sich automatisch in der Farbe der Auren einer bestimmten Person. Deshalb ist es so seltsam, dass es bei Yuugi komplett golden gefärbt ist. Eine solche Aura gibt es nicht."

‚Oh, oh, ich ahne etwas. Yami, versuch das Kleine nicht zu berühren, solange wir hier sind. Bloß gut, dass ich es hier her getragen hab.'

Yami konnte dem nur zustimmen. Sie beide erinnerten sich noch gut daran, wie sich die Flügel des Wesens auf der Tribüne verfärbt hatten, als das Kätzchen Yami berührt hatte. Es war kein richtiges Schwarz gewesen, doch es war dem sehr nahe gekommen und jetzt wussten beide auch, woran sie diese Farbe erinnert hatte. Es war dieses violett-schwarz, welches die Farbe des Schattenreiches darstellte. Doch diese Magier hier setzten Schwarz mit dem bösen gleich und würden den Unterschied zwischen Schwarz und Schwarz nicht erkennen können. Sie würden sich über Yamis scheinbar halb gute, halb böse Aura noch mehr wundern, als über Yuugis komplett goldene. Und dazu kam noch, dass sich die Pilahs scheinbar komplett färbten, so wie jetzt bei Hermine. Das Kätzchen zeigte sowohl auf Fell als auch auf den Flügeln die gleiche Mischfarbe, während bei Yami nur die Flügel schwarz gefärbt waren, der Körper aber golden geblieben war.

/Ich werd' aufpassen. Scheinbar sind diese harmlosen Wesen gefährlicher als wir dachten – zumindest für unsere Geheimnisse./

‚Offensichtlich.' Doch an Hermine gewandt, meinte Yuugi zweifelnd: „Ich kenne mich mit Auren und so wirklich nicht aus, aber vielleicht wirkt das bei Muggeln nicht richtig. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, steht Gold doch für Gut in der ‚Aurenfarbenlehre'. Aber wie du schon sagtest, so etwas gibt es nicht. Das ist sicher ein Fehler."

Hermine blickte ihn zweifelnd an und wollte schon antworten, als Hagrid sie unterbrach: „Vielleicht hat Yuugi Recht. Pilahs sin' von Natur aus golden, weil sie ohne Kontakt mit anderen Wesen, ihre eigene Aura zeigen. Und die is eben so rein und unschuldig, dass sie golden is. Ich glaub nich, dass schon mal wer einen Muggel damit getestet hat, also kanns schon sein, dass Pilahs nur bei Zauberern funktionieren."

Doch Hermine war nicht überzeugt. Wenn es Ausnahmen gab, hätte das doch wohl in ihrem Buch gestanden. Und Pilahs zeigten sogar die Aura von Vampiren, Zentauren und Hauselfen, die zwar zugegebener Maßen alle magische Wesen waren, aber doch auch nicht zu den Zauberern gehörten. Das war sehr seltsam. Und Hermine musste zugeben, dass diese beiden Muggel nun doch ihre Neugierde geweckt hatten. Zuerst hatte sie die beiden nicht für besonders interessant oder wichtig gehalten – es waren ja nur Muggel. Doch nun hatte sie ja Gelegenheit gehabt, die zwei zu beobachten und was sie gesehen hatte, war mehr als sonderbar. Sie machten manchmal den Eindruck, sich ohne Worte zu verstehen, als wären sie Eins und ihr gleiches Aussehen verwirrte Hermine noch immer. Dabei waren sie doch ganz offensichtlich zwei unterschiedliche Charaktere und Hermine erinnerte sich noch an Rons Worte über das seltsame verhalten der Karte des Rumtreibers bezüglich dieser beiden Muggel. Remus Lupin, den einzigen, der sich mit der Karte wirklich bis zum letzten auskannte, konnten sie schlecht fragen, nachdem sie ja nicht mehr zum Orden gehörten und sich eigentlich nicht in Dinge einmischen sollten, die sie nichts angingen. Und Harry machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich gern mit den Muggeln beschäftigen.

Aber das immense Wissen über das alte Ägypten, welches bei Yamis Worten nur angedeutet worden war, beeindruckte Hermine noch immer nachhaltig und sie hatte das Erstaunen der zwei über die Kartusche noch nicht vergessen. Vielleicht waren sie es doch wert, sich näher mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Und dazu kam nun noch der Pilah, welcher, noch immer in ihren Aurenfarben, an ihre Hand gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Waren Muggel wirklich eine Ausnahme? Hermine brannte darauf, dies herauszufinden und eigentlich war das auch ganz leicht, denn immerhin saßen hier in diesem Zimmer gleich zwei Muggel. Sie brauchte nur nachzusehen, welche Farbe erschien, wenn Yami das Kätzchen berührte und sie hatte Gewissheit. Entweder das Pilah blieb golden und Muggel hatten keine erkennbare Aura, weil sie eben keine Magie hatten, oder es färbte sich anders und Yuugi war wirklich die Quelle dieser absolut reinen, goldenen Färbung. Dann würde sich nur wieder die Frage stellen, die sie ganz am Anfang schon einmal beschäftigt hatte; nämlich, wie es kam, dass jemand eine solche Aura besaß – etwas, was bei Menschen einfach nicht möglich sein konnte.

Aber andererseits, trotz dieser unerklärlichen Frage, wünschte sich Hermine fast, dass Muggel doch keine Ausnahme waren. Denn das Mädchen hätte zu gern gewusst, welche Aura Yami Atemu trug. Er hatte diese purpurroten Augen, die gleichzeitig Furcht einflößend und königlich wirkten und seine Haltung zeigte Stolz und irgendwie etwas Hoheitliches, was sich Hermine nicht erklären konnte. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Hälfte des Gryffindorturmes – weiblich, wie männlich – diesen beiden Jungen hinterher schmachtete. Yuugi und Yami waren beide unglaublich attraktiv, doch wo Yuugi unschuldig und freundlich wirkte, war Yami unnahbar und geheimnisvoll. Von weitem war das nicht zu beobachten und Hermine konnte diese Gedanken auch erst jetzt so richtig in Worte fassen, wo sie einige Zeit in unmittelbarer Nähe dieser beiden Männern verbracht hatte. Oh sicher, auch Yuugi war geheimnisvoll und beide strahlen Selbstsicherheit und Stärke aus, die sie sonst nur von Harry, Draco, Sirius oder – es fiel ihr schwer, das zuzugeben – von Snape kannte. Dennoch, aus der Nähe betrachtet war Yami Atemu eindeutig das größere Rätsel und deshalb hätte Hermine nur zu gern gewusst, welche Aura er besaß.

Doch gerade als Hermine sich überlegte, wie sie es anstellen konnte, das Pilah zu wecken und unauffällig zu Yami zu bringen, erhob sich dieser und Yuugi folgte.

„Es ist schon spät, und wir wollen euch nicht länger stören. Nun, da wir wissen, dass der Kleine in Sicherheit ist, werden wir wieder gehen. Wir danken für die Gastfreundschaft, Hagrid-san."

Auch Hagrid stand auf und beobachtete verwirrt, wie sich Yuugi und Yami leicht verbeugten, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Dumbledore gesagt hatte, die zwei stammten aus Japan. Hermine hatte ihm ein wenig über das Land erzählt und auch gesagt, dass sich die Japaner immer aus Höflichkeit verbeugten.

„Ich würd' mich freu'n, wenn ihr mich wieder besuchen kommt. Und vielleicht findet ihr ja Antworten auf dieses ägyptische Rätsel."

Yami blickte auf die Kartusche in seiner Hand und nickte. „Wir werden Sie informieren. Und es wäre uns eine Ehre, Sie wieder zu besuchen, Hagrid." Damit verließ Yami die Hütte und Yuugi verbeugte sich noch ein letztes Mal und folgte seinem Freund dann. Keine zwei Schritte von Hagrids Behausung entfernt trafen sie auf Ron und seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund vom Quidditchfeld und grüßten einander, bevor die beiden Zauberer an Hagrids Tür klopften – wohl um Hermine abzuholen – und Yami und Yuugi weiter Richtung Schloss wanderten.

‚Das war knapp. Hermine hat dich die ganze Zeit so angesehen, als wollte sie dir den Pilah jeden Moment auf den Kopf zaubern. Sie hat sich vorher nicht wirklich für uns interessiert, weil wir ja nur Muggel sind, aber ich fürchte, jetzt ist ihre Neugierde geweckt.'

Yami nickte dazu nur und drehte die Kartusche im Licht der untergehenden Sonne langsam hin und her. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendetwas an dem Rätsel war seltsam. Es war kein richtiger Text, aber so ganz ohne Inhalt war er auch wieder nicht. Am Anfang hatte es nur wie eine Aneinanderreihung von Worten ausgesehen, aber je öfter Yami die Inschrift las, desto mehr Sinn ergab es. Manchmal musste er ein Wort durch ein ähnlich klingendes ersetzen, um der Lösung näher zu kommen, aber er arbeitete sich immer weiter vor. Und er wusste schon jetzt, dass die erste Zeile von Licht und Schatten handelte und das ließ den ehemaligen Pharao sich nur noch mehr wundern. Hatte Hermine nicht gesagt, damals gab es bei den Ägyptern keine starke Magie mehr? Warum hatte Yami dann dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass das alles etwas mit seiner Schattenmagie zu tun hatte?

Warme Arme schlangen sich um Yamis Taille und violette Augen blickten in purpurrote: ‚Erde an Yami, Erde an Yami! Jemand zu Hause?'

Der Angesprochene blinzelte leicht und lächelte dann verlegen. /'Tschuldige, ich war in Gedanken./

‚Jaaa, das hab ich gemerkt. Ich weiß ja, dass dich die Kartusche beschäftigt. Glaub mir, auch ich kann es nicht erwarten, das Rätsel zu lösen. Doch das müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt hier tun. Außerdem ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen und nachdem ich zum Mittag nur Yami hatte, brauch ich nun doch etwas Handfesteres.' Yuugi begleitete seine anzügliche Bemerkung mit den entsprechenden Gedankenbildern von ihrem Stelldichein am Mittag und Yami musste leicht lächeln.

/Wenn du das nicht bleiben lässt, wirst du auch heute Abend nichts anderes bekommen, weil ich dich einfach in die nächste Kammer schleife und dich so lange nehme, bis du nicht mehr weißt, was Hunger eigentlich ist./

Bei Yamis Worten wurde Yuugi rot, spürte aber auch das Verlangen seinen Körper durchströmen und er wollte den Pharao gerade herausfordernd anblicken und ihn dazu bringen, seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, als sein Magen protestierend knurrte. Verlegen löste sich Yuugi etwas von seiner zweiten Hälfte und sah an sich herab auf den ‚Verräter'.

‚So ungern ich das sage, muss ich doch dein Angebot ablehnen. Aber ich denke, ich werde heut Nacht darauf zurückkommen.'

Yami nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu. /Ich werde es nicht vergessen./ Die Kartusche ließ der Pharao im Schattenreich verschwinden, wo er sie sicher wusste und gemeinsam betraten sie das magische Schloss und gingen Richtung große Halle.

Harry und Ron wunderten sich etwas darüber, dass Yami und Yuugi Hagrid erst jetzt verließen, denn seit die beiden mit dem Pilah zusammen zu Hagrid aufgebrochen waren, waren schon zwei Stunden vergangen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sich die zwei mit dem Wildhüter ausgiebig unterhalten hatten und das ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass sich die drei mochten. Unbewusst erhielten Harry und Ron somit die Antwort auf Remus' ‚Test' der beiden Muggel. Der Professor hatte sie nicht nur zu Hagrid geschickt, damit diese vor dem verbotenen Wald gewarnt wurden, sondern auch in dem Bewusstsein, dass es viel über die beiden aussagen würde, ob sie Hagrid trotz seines groben Äußeren akzeptieren würden oder nicht.

Als Harry und Ron sich neben Hermine auf die Sessel setzten, Ron Fang kraulte und die beiden von Hagrid Tee eingeschenkt bekamen, da wurden sie von dem Mädchen auch knapp über das Geschehene aufgeklärt. Natürlich konnte Hermine aufgrund Hagrids Anwesenheit nicht alle ihre Gedanken aussprechen, doch die drei Freunde kannten sich lange genug, dass die Jungs aus der Erzählung ähnliche Schlussfolgerungen zogen wie die Hexe.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die drei dann von Hagrid, denn es würde bald Abendessen geben. Doch auf ihrem Weg zum Schloss unterhielten sie sich weiter über die beiden seltsamen Muggel.

„Ich werd' Dad mal fragen, ob er was über die Auren von Muggeln weiß. Er ist ja nicht umsonst Minister für Muggelangelegenheiten. Vielleicht haben sie das mit den Pilahs schon mal getestet."

Hermine nickte ihrem Freund zu und meinte dann: „Wir sollten auch versuchen, Yami mit einem Pilah zusammen zu bringen, dann hätten wir Gewissheit. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaube, daraus würden sich interessante Fragen ergeben."

Ron nickte wieder: „Ja, zum Beispiel, woher ein Muggel eine völlig reine Aura hat. Jeder hat mal was Dummes angestellt, und wenn es nur ein Betrug in nem Schultest ist. Egal, wie nett Yuugi ist, dunkle Töne gibt es immer. Ich wünschte, wir könnten endlich lernen, wie man Auren sichtbar machen kann. Harry, kannst du Professor Lupin nicht mal danach fragen?"

Harry blickte seine beiden Freunde unwillig an: „Ihr denkt ziemlich viel über die beiden nach, obwohl es nur Muggel sind. Überlasst das lieber Dumbledore, der hat sich den Schlamassel doch auch eingebrockt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was an den beiden Japanern so besonderes ist. Selbst Draco überlegt ständig, wenn er glaubt, dass ich's nicht merke. Langsam nervt das."

Hermine blickte zu Ron und meinte dann gedehnt: „Das hat noch nichts damit zu tun, dass wir Dumbledore wieder vertrauen. Das meintest du doch damit, oder? Wir wollen einfach nur wissen, woran wir bei den beiden Muggeln sind."

Ron nickte bestätigend: „Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die zwei so harmlos sind, wie sie tun. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihnen nicht. Das solltest selbst du bemerkt haben, Harry. Du bist doch sonst nicht so gleichgültig. Du solltest sie nicht ignorieren, nur weil sie bei Dumbledores Ritual aufgetaucht sind. Vielleicht sollten wir sie gerade deshalb nicht ignorieren."

Harry seufzte ergeben. „Ich weiß. Und sie kommen mir ja auch seltsam vor. Ich weiß, dass die beiden Geheimnisse haben. Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr euch trotzdem keine Hoffnungen macht. Egal, wie mysteriös sie sind, es sind keine Zauberer. Sie können uns also definitiv nicht helfen. Ich hoffe, ihr vergesst das nicht!"

Hermine und Ron nickten. Das war ihnen auch klar. Man durfte ja wohl aber noch mal neugierig sein!


	12. Übersetzer

Siegel der Schatten

12. Übersetzer

/Bereit?/

‚Bereit!'

Yuugi grinste in sich hinein und ging dann neben Yami auf die Eingangstür der Großen Halle zu. Soeben waren Hermine, Ron und ihr Freund darin verschwunden und hinter ihnen kamen noch einige verspätete Schüler angerannt. Die beiden Duellanten hatten sich noch eine halbe Stunde in die Bibliothek verzogen, als sie festgestellt hatten, dass das Abendessen doch noch nicht begonnen hatte. Nun standen sie wie am Abend zuvor vor der Großen Halle und spürten schon von weitem die ausgelassene Stimmung und das Wirrwarr an magischen Schwingungen und Gefühlen. Doch nun, da sie das Schloss und seine Bewohner schon etwas näher kennen gelernt hatten, fiel es ihnen schon erheblich leichter, die Tür aufzustoßen und den hell erleuchteten Saal zu betreten. Sie wussten nun wenigstens ansatzweise, worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hatten und damit war die Ungewissheit verschwunden und selbst Yami vermutete nicht mehr hinter jedem Blick oder jedem Geflüster eine Gefahr. Das hier war harmlos und auch nicht schlimmer als irgendein Turnier.

Selbstsicher wie immer schritten die beiden Duellanten durch die Reihen der Schüler und tatsächlich waren die Blicke weniger und die Gespräche über sie beide seltener geworden. Die Schüler hatten Yami und Yuugi den ganzen Tag über im Schlossgelände gesehen, was sie etwas weniger mysteriös werden ließ. Und sicher hatte Dumbledore am Morgen, als sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen waren, eine Erklärung abgegeben, wer sie beide waren und was sie hier taten, um Gerüchten vorzubeugen.

Yami und Yuugi wollten soeben wieder den Gryffindortisch ansteuern, an dem sie am vergangenen Abend gesessen hatten, als sich Dumbledore erhob und die Schüler still wurden. Auch die beiden Duellanten stoppten und blickten den Schulleiter neugierig an. Dieser richtete seinen Blick über den Halbmondgläsern direkt auf sie beide und lächelte dann.

„Meine Schüler, ich habe euch am Morgen ja nur mitgeteilt, dass wir seid gestern 2 Muggel in unserer Mitte haben. Doch nun sind Yuugi Mutô und Yami Atemu endlich persönlich anwesend und ich kann euch erklären, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat."

Yuugi seufzte leicht. ‚Nun, soviel zum Thema ‚Alles wurde schon gesagt'. Der Mann liebt wohl Streiche. Bin mal gespannt, was er sich hat einfallen lassen, um unsereAnwesenheit zu erklären.'

Yami blickte düster drein. /Es gefällt mir nur nicht, wenn sie auf meine Kosten sind. Der Grabräuber ist schon schlimm genug./

Yuugi lachte leicht in sich hinein: ‚Nun, dagegen ist das hier ja wohl harmlos.'

Yami kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn der Schulleiter fuhr mit einer fröhlichen Stimme fort: „Obwohl die beiden Muggel sind, habe ich sie hier nach Hogwarts gebeten, weil sie trotz ihrer jungen Jahre Experten auf dem Gebiet der Ägyptologie sind. Vor wenigen Jahren wurden von Fluchbrechern in einem fast vergessenen Verließ in der Bank von Gringotts in Kairo magische Schriftrollen gefunden. Unglücklicherweise waren sie in Hieroglyphen verfasst, die selbst die besten Zauberer nicht entschlüsseln konnten. Daher hatte ich mich entschlossen, Ägyptenexperten zu Rate zu ziehen. Mr. Mutôs Großvater hier sollte das eigentlich übernehmen, doch leider wollte er eine so weite Reise von Japan bis nach England nicht mehr unternehmen und er hat mir seinen Enkel empfohlen. Da diese Schriftrollen nun aber etwas kniffliger zu sein scheinen, als anfänglich gedacht, werden Mr. Mutô und Mr. Atemu für etwas längere Zeit hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, ihnen die Wahrheit über die Zauberei mitzuteilen und da die beiden neugierig auf den Unterricht waren, werden sie ab übermorgen mit an den Stunden der 7. Klassen teilnehmen. Und ich finde es auch eine sehr gute Idee von Professor Binns, die beiden in seiner Stunde über das Ägypten aus Sicht der Muggel berichten zu lassen. Daher wurden einige Änderungen im Stundenplan der 7. Klasse vorgenommen. Geschichte der Zauberei wird nun jeden Mittwoch in den beiden Nachmittagsstunden durchgeführt und von allen vier Häusern gleichzeitig besucht. Näheres erfahrt ihr an den Aushängen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen."

Yuugi konnte nicht umhin, den Einfallsreichtum des Schulleiters zu bewundern. Das erklärte zumindest für Uneingeweihte ausreichend, warum er und Yami sich in Hogwarts aufhielten. Und es bewies noch etwas.

/Dumbledore hat sich über dich erkundigt und eine ganze Menge erfahren. Er weiß, dass du nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Student bist. Und er hat sich sogar über O-jii-san erkundigt./ Auch Yami nannte Sugoroku Mutô Großvater, denn in all der Zeit, in der sie in einem Körper gesteckt hatten, war Yuugis Familie auch zu Yamis geworden.

‚Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, was er alles in so kurzer Zeit erfahren hat. Aber andererseits scheint er in seiner Welt auch sehr wichtig zu sein. Hoffentlich wundert er sich nicht, dass du nirgends erwähnt bist.' Yami nickte. Auch wenn es reichlich spät war, daran etwas zu ändern, würden sie Kaiba morgen bitten müssen, Yami ein eigenes Leben zu verschaffen. Denn sicherlich würde sich Dumbledore weiter erkundigen und dann konnte es auffallen, dass überall von Yuugi Mutô die Rede war, aber niemals von Yami Atemu. Aber Kaiba würde das schon hinbekommen.

Dumbledore zog nun wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er nach der kurzen Pause weiter sprach – nun direkt an Yami und Yuugi gewandt.

„Da ihr ja weniger als Schüler, sondern eher als – sagen wir – ‚Austauschstudenten' hier seid und mir hoffentlich eine große Hilfe bei der Übersetzung sein werdet, solltet ihr auch mit an der Lehrertafel essen." Damit zeigte der Schulleiter auf zwei Sitzplätze am Ende der Lehrertafel neben Hagrid und die beiden Duellanten ließen sich nicht lange bitten. Als Yami und Yuugi ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, lächelte Dumbledore noch einmal freundlich und meinte dann zu allen in der Halle gewandt: „Und nun langer Rede, kurzer Sinn: lasst es euch schmecken."

Und plötzlich erschienen vor allen auf den Tischen dampfende Schüsseln und Teller und jeder bediente sich.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Yuugi erwachte und sich suchend umsah. Doch Yami war nicht mehr an seiner Seite und da das Bett bis auf die Stelle, an der Yuugi lag, kalt war, musste der Pharao schon längere Zeit wach sein. Yuugi streckte sich einige Male und schälte sich dann aus den schwarzen Decken. Eine davon nutzte der junge Mann als Bedeckung für seine Nacktheit und tapste dann in das angrenzende Zimmer. Yami hatte etwas umgeräumt und die Couch vom Kamin weg geschoben. Dafür lag nun eines der dunkelblauen Sitzkissen vor dem Kamin, auf dem es sich Yami nur in Unterhosen bequem gemacht hatte.

Beschriebene Pergamentblätter lagen auf dem Boden rings um Yami verstreut und einträchtig mit einem kleineren Haufen zerknüllter Blätter daneben. Soeben zerknüllte der Pharao wieder ein nur halb gefülltes Blatt und warf es zu den anderen, doch über ihren Link konnte Yuugi keine Frustration spüren und als er sich neben sein zweites Ich auf den Boden setzte, da sah er das Lächeln des anderen.

‚Nah dran?'

Yami blinzelte verwirrt und sah Yuugi kurz zerstreut an. Dann kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück und meinte trocken: /Bring nichts durcheinander./

Doch nur Sekunden später grinste er wie ein kleines Kind: „Das war schwerer, als ich dachte. Aber je länger ich mich damit beschäftige, desto mehr Sinn ergibt das Ganze. Am Anfang wirkt es nur wie sinnloser Wörtersalat, weshalb Dumbledores Experten es wohl auch nicht übersetzen konnten. Aber da ich weiß, welche Schriftzeichen welche Bedeutung haben, konnte ich nach und nach den Text entziffern. Es ist wirklich ein Rätsel."

Yuugi konnte über Yamis Begeisterung nur lächeln. Dann beugte er sich aber zu seinem Geliebten, schlang einen warmen Arm um dessen nackte und trotz des Kaminfeuers ausgekühlte Schulter und blickte auf das Blatt, welches Yami nun in der Hand hielt.

>> Licht und Schatten

Teil des Lichts

Wahrheit

Spiegel deiner Macht

allein

die Zeit des grauen Übergangs

das gemeinsame Wissen

Die Dunkelheit

Gefängnis

Licht

Siegel

gebrochen

nie getrennt

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn: „Das ergibt nicht viel Sinn...irgendwie fehlen da die Verben."

Yami grinste wieder und Yuugi konnte seine Freude fast körperlich spüren. „Ganz genau. Das hier ist aber nur von der Rückseite der Kartusche. Auf der Vorderseite stand nur Merrats Name und auf der linken Seite stand nur das hier." Damit zog Yami einen zweiten Zettel hervor und Yuugi las: >> Dies ist eine alte, überlieferte Schrift.

„Aha. Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich. Und auf der rechten Seite?"

Wortlos hielt Yami ihm einen dritten Zettel hin und Yuugi las erneut japanische Worte in Yamis klarer Handschrift.

>> sind

findest du im

findest du nur durch

ist das

des

bis das

wird, sind beide

„Schön, das sind jetzt jede Menge Verben und Artikel. Haben die Lücken irgendeine Bedeutung?"

Yami nickte, und nahm Yuugi die Pergamentblätter wieder aus der Hand. „Das hat ziemlich gedauert, aber ich denke, ich hab's jetzt. Du kannst mir helfen."

Yuugi nickte, holte sich das zweite Sitzkissen zum Kamin und machte es sich neben seinem anderen Ich bequem. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die beiden Teile des Rätsels in den richtigen Kontext gebracht und anhand der Anordnung der Schriftzeichen auf der Kartusche auch die Reihenfolge geklärt. Denn auf dem Kristall waren die Hieroglyphen nicht fortlaufend eingeritzt, sondern mit Lücken und in Linien. Irritierend war auch, dass der zweite Teil mit den Verben und Artikeln, den Yami Yuugi gezeigt hatte auf der rechten Seitenfläche der Kartusche eingeprägt war. Betrachtete man also die Kartusche von der Rückseite, war die Leserichtung von rechts nach links, was Yuugi als Japaner zwar gewohnt war, für die Ägypter jedoch ungewöhnlich war. Also war dies wohl ein weiterer Verschlüsselungstrick.

Letztendlich stand auf Yuugis Zettel folgendes:

>> Licht und Schatten sind

Teil des Lichts

Wahrheit findest du im

Spiegel deiner Macht

allein

die Zeit des grauen Übergangs findest du nur durch

das gemeinsame Wissen

Die Dunkelheit ist das

Gefängnis des

Licht bis das

Siegel

gebrochen wird, sind beide

nie getrennt

/Nun, das ergibt doch jetzt schon etwas mehr Sinn./ Yuugi stimmte Yami mit einem Nicken zu und las den Text mehrere Male durch.

>> Licht und Schatten sind Teil des Lichts. Wahrheit findest du im Spiegel deiner Macht allein. Die Zeit des grauen Übergangs findest du nur durch das gemeinsame Wissen. Die Dunkelheit ist das Gefängnis des Lichts. Bis das Siegel gebrochen wird, sind beide nie getrennt.

‚Das ist eindeutig ein Rätsel, wie wir vermutet haben. Nur weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht, was es bedeuten soll.' Dann streckte sich der Junge und die Decke rutschte von seinen Schultern. Yami warf einen schnellen Blick auf Yuugis Nacktheit und meinte dann leise: /Ich hab auch jetzt nicht mehr wirklich den Elan, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wir haben uns eigentlich auch für eine Nacht genug angestrengt, meinst du nicht, Aibou? Da haben wir doch eine Belohnung verdient. Das Rätsel läuft uns schon nicht weg./

Yuugi wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber, dass der König der Spiele ein noch ungelöstes Rätsel einfach so unfertig liegen ließ, als er den verführerischen Ton in Yamis Worten hörte. Dann wanderte eine sanfte Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauf und stoppte in Yuugis Schoß und der Duellant hatte für die nächste Zeit alle Hieroglyphen, Rätsel und Fragen vergessen und nur noch sein Seelenpartner bestimmte seine Gedanken.

Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr, als mit einem lauten Plopp Trey im Aufenthaltsraum von Yamis und Yuugis Zimmer erschien. Als der Hauself die beiden nackten Leiber eng umschlungen auf den Kissen vor dem erloschenen Kamin erblickte, wurde er rot und drehte sich eilig weg. Die Decke verhüllte auch nicht viel und es war klar, was die beiden fremden Zauberer in der Nacht getan hatten. Doch Trey hatte von Master Yuugi den Auftrag erhalten, die beiden am Morgen zu wecken und so nahm der kleine Hauself all seinen Mut zusammen und tapste zu den schlafenden Männern hin. Kurz bevor Trey die beiden erreichte, öffneten sich rote Augen und blickten den Hauself direkt an. Trey erstarrte erschrocken und sprudelte dann hastig ein: „Es ist kurz vor 7 Uhr, Yami-Master" hervor, bevor er mit einem Plopp wieder verschwand.

Besagter schloss schläfrig wieder die Augen und seufzte leise. Diese nächtlichen Aktivitäten waren wirklich nicht gut für sein Schlafbedürfnis, zumal er sich ja nun nicht mehr in seinem Seelenraum ausruhen und Yuugi ihren Körper überlassen konnte.

„So, Herr Schatten-Master. Du bist doch nicht etwa müde nach dem bisschen übersetzen." Yuugis spöttische Stimme drang an Yamis Ohr und dieser öffnete ein Auge und blickte in Yuugis violette Augen, die ihn verschmitzt anlächelten.

/Es war nicht das Übersetzen, was mich so ausgepowert hat. Gibt es da irgendein Geheimnis, das ich wissen muss? Wieso bin ich hinterher immer K.O. und du nicht?!/

Yuugi grinste, entwirrte ihre Gliedmaßen und erhob sich dann, wobei er Yami die Decke mopste. ‚Das ist leicht zu erklären. Ich bin einfach ein paar tausend Jahre jünger als du. In der Jugend liegt die Kraft!'

Nun musste Yuugi jedoch schnell ins Bad flüchten, denn Yami war empört aufgesprungen und versuchte ihn zu fangen. „Ich geb' dir gleich „Jugend"!" Lachend fielen sie auf den blauen Fließen im Bad zu Boden und Yami fing Yuugis Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Doch dann trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für mehr, denn sie sollten sich halb acht mit Dumbledore treffen und dafür waren sie schon reichlich spät dran. Also beeilten sich die beiden mit dem Duschen und Anziehen und waren 30 Minuten später dann auch auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Kurz bevor sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, meinte Yuugi noch grinsend: ‚Du brauchst nur mich das nächste Mal wieder oben sein zu lassen und ich verspreche dir, du bist nicht ganz so sehr erschöpft.'

Dann rief Yuugi dem Portal zu Dumbledores Büro „Honigbrausedragee!" entgegen, das Passwort, welches sie von McGonagall am Tag zuvor erhalten hatten, und der Treppenaufgang wurde sichtbar.

Yami blickte Yuugi finster an, bevor er hinter ihm die Treppe nach oben stieg, doch als er an Dumbledores Büro klopfte, sandte er Yuugi schon wieder ein warmes Gefühl über ihr Seelenband, welches dem jüngeren zeigte, dass Yami dieser letzten Idee seines Geliebten auch nicht abgeneigt war. Doch darüber konnten sie später nachdenken.

Ein „Herein!" erklang und Yami öffnete die massive Holztür und trat gefolgt von seinem Partner ein. Erstaunt blieben beide stehen und bewunderten dieses Büro, denn etwas Derartiges hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Überall an den Wänden der beiden ineinander übergehenden runden Zimmer waren Bilder angebracht. Darin war ein einziges Kommen und Gehen von Menschen, Zauberern wie Hexen. Dazwischen waren Regale angebracht, die sich vor Büchern und Pergamentrollen nur so bogen und auch die Tische, Stühle und ein Teil des Fußbodens waren mit Büchern bedeckt. Dazwischen standen alle möglichen technischen Geräte herum, deren Zweck weder Yuugi noch Yami auch nur ansatzweise erahnen konnten. In dem zweiten Raum, den man über drei Stufen erreichte, stand ein großer Schreibtisch hinter dem der Schulleiter vor einem großen, bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster stand und sie beide warm anlächelte. An der Seite entdeckten Yuugi und Yami nun Remus Lupin und Severus Snape. Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste trug über seine braunen, etwas schäbig wirkenden Gewänder einen ebenfalls braunen Reisemantel und hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand. Severus Snape trug ebenfalls einen Reisemantel, natürlich in schwarz, und blickte den beiden Neuankömmlingen griesgrämig entgegen.

Yuugi fand es aufgrund dieses Blickes angebracht, sich zu entschuldigen: „Verzeihen Sie, Dumbledore-sama, Snape-san und Lupin-san, dass wir zu spät sind. Wir haben fast die ganze Nacht an der Kartusche, die wir bei Hagrid-san fanden, gearbeitet und sind zu spät aufgewacht." Hagrid hatte Dumbledore beim Abendessen von Yamis und Yuugis Besuch in seiner Hütte berichtet und Dumbledore hatte sich erfreut gezeigt, dass die beiden nun ja fast genau das taten, was er zuvor der Schülerschaft gegenüber behauptet hatte.

„Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit. Esst erst einmal eine Kleinigkeit, denn mit leerem Magen kann man ja keine Reisen unternehmen." Dumbledore deutete auf ein Tablett mit belegten Brötchen, welches neben zwei Kannen auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Yuugi ließ sich nicht lange bitten und auch Yami griff zu. Während einiger Brötchen und einer Tasse Kaffee für jeden von ihnen erklärte Dumbledore ihnen das weitere Geschehen.

„Die Winkelgasse liegt in London und ist die Hauptadresse für Einkäufe für alle Zauberer. Remus und Severus müssen selbst einige Geschäfte erledigen und werden euch alles zeigen. Sie werden euch auch Geld geben, denn immerhin seid ihr ja gezwungenermaßen hier und niemand kann von euch erwarten, immer in der gleichen Kleidung herumzulaufen." Mit einem langen Blick musterte der Schulleiter die beiden und meinte dann verschmitzt lächeln: „Ihr könnt eure Kleidung frei wählen und da ich bezweifle, dass sie euren Geschmack in der Winkelgasse teilen, habt ihr auch die Erlaubnis, in Muggel-London einkaufen zu gehen. Ich bitte euch nur darum, euch auch einen Umhang und etwas Neutraleres für die festlichen Aktivitäten hier in Hogwarts zu kaufen. Manche Anlässe brauchen doch die richtige Garderobe."

Yami seufzte vor sich hin. /Wir können uns ja Kaibas Anzuggarnituren herzaubern lassen. Ob das dann angemessen genug ist?/

Yuugi verzog keine Miene, doch er amüsierte sich köstlich über Yamis Unwillen, „zivilisierte" Kleidung zu tragen, wie Seto es immer nannte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch schon Gedanken über euren Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei gemacht habt, aber da ihr sowieso die Schulbücher für die anderen Fächer kaufen solltet, könnt ihr auch dazu einige Utensilien mitbringen, wenn ihr wollt. Das wäre eigentlich alles. Bei Fragen könnt ihr euch an Severus oder Remus wenden."

Yuugi nickte bestätigend und plötzlich trat der dunkelhaarige Zaubertränkeprofessor neben sie und hielt jedem eine Phiole mit einem seltsam zähen, grünen Gebräu hin.

„Trinkt das."

Yuugi griff automatisch zu, blickte den Inhalt der Phiole jedoch misstrauisch an und fragte dann unbehaglich: „Was genau ist das, Snape-sensei?"

Remus kicherte leise in sich hinein und Snape blickte finster auf Yami, der den Trank noch immer nicht angerührt hatte.

Dumbledore war es dann, der erklärte: „Das ist Vielsafttrank. Er verändert das Aussehen der Person, die ihn trinkt, für eine Stunde. Wir können es nicht riskieren, euch so hinaus zu lassen, denn ihr seid doch etwas auffällig, besonders in unserer Welt. Daher werdet ihr wohl nicht darum herum kommen, den Trank jede Stunde einzunehmen. Aber seid versichert, Severus versteht sein Handwerk. Dieser Trank ist nicht giftig."

„Auch wenn er danach schmeckt!" Remus Stimme klang sehr amüsiert und Snape schickte dem anderen Mann einen düsteren Blick zu.

Yami blickte noch immer argwöhnisch auf das Gebräu in Snapes Hand, und wartete wohl darauf, dass es jeden Moment aus der Phiole heraus quoll und alles ringsherum wie Säure verätzte. Yuugi blickte hilflos von Dumbledore zu Remus und dann auf das Gebräu in seiner Hand. Dann sah er Yami unglücklich an.

„Wir müssen wohl. Auch wenn ich nach dem Geruch von diesem Zeug lieber Tristans nicht vorhandene Kochkünste genießen würde."

‚Was bleibt uns anderes übrig. Sie lassen uns sonst nicht hier raus.'

Yami nickte, schnappte sich die Phiole aus Snapes Hand und trank alles in einem Schluck aus.

Das Gebräu rann seine Kehle herab und Yami sah verdächtig grün um die Nase aus, als er sich schüttelte und die leere Phiole zurückgab. Doch noch während der Pharao spürte, wie das Getränk in seinen Magen wanderte, wirkte seine automatische Abwehr und vernichtete die Wirkung des Trankes.

/Na toll. Ich wollte mich zwar nicht unbedingt vergiften lassen. Aber wenn nichts passiert, werden sie misstrauisch. Aber der Trank ist so schwach, dass ich gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, wie er unschädlich war./

Yuugi blickte Yami alarmiert an. ‚Konntest du herausfinden, wie er wirken sollte? Dann könnten wir das doch nachahmen. Und du musst dich beeilen. Ich glaube, es sollte bald etwas passieren.'

/Ich weiß. Ich denke, das ist ziemlich leicht. Ich hab das Bild desjenigen gesehen, als der ich für die nächsten Stunden herumlaufen soll. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich es nicht vollständig erkennen konnte. Einige Details fehlen. Vielleicht merken sie was./

‚Das ist egal. Wenn, dann können wir sie immer noch aufklären. Aber beeil dich, Snape-san kuckt schon ganz seltsam.'

Und nun konzentrierte sich Yami endlich darauf, sein Äußeres so zu verändern, wie er es in dem Bild gesehen hatte, welches ihm sein Abwehrschild bei der Vernichtung des Trankes gezeigt hatte. Yami hatte auch gespürt, dass die Verwandlung schmerzhaft sein musste, als spielte er ein wenig Theater, veränderte seine Haut allmählich und dann stand plötzlich ein blonder, kurzhaariger junger Mann mit blauen Augen und eindeutig europäischen Gesichtszügen vor den drei Professoren und Yuugi.

Dieser blickte Yami lange an und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Also, daran gewöhn' ich mich sicher nicht. Vorher hast du mir wesentlich besser gefallen."

Yamis Stimme war heller und weicher, als er antwortete: „Mal sehen, wie du hinterher aussiehst."

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln nickte Yuugi und trank nun seinerseits aus seiner Phiole. Da er von Yami gewarnt worden war, achtete er sorgfältig auf die Vorgänge in seinem Körper. Doch trotz allem konnte er den Zugriff des Abwehrzaubers nicht verhindern. Eigentlich hatte Yuugi vorgehabt, den Trank wirken zu lassen, denn so würden keine Fehler passieren, die die drei Professoren vielleicht bemerken könnten. Doch dieser Trank war so schwach, dass Yuugi gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ebenfalls Yamis Beispiel zu folgen und sich selbst entsprechend des Bildes in seinem Inneren zu verwandeln. Augenblicke später stand dort, wo zuvor Yuugi gewesen war, ein Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren, schwarzen Augen und leicht rötlicher Haut. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ihre Kleidung nicht zu verändern brauchen und so lächelten sich die beiden ungemütlich an.

„Toll, ein Schwede und ein Indianer. Gut, dass wir nicht nach Tokyo zum Shoppen wollen. Dort würden wir so mehr auffallen, als in unserer normalen Gestalt." Yami fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner so veränderten Haut.

‚Aber immerhin schreien sie nicht Zeter und Mordio, also scheint alles zu stimmen.'

Yami stimmte ihm zu, musterte Yuugi aber weiterhin. Nein, ihre Originalform gefiel ihm wesentlich besser.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht und reichte beiden jeweils ein kleines Fläschchen. „Das hat ja wunderbar funktioniert. Ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen. Trinkt jede Stunde ein Mal den Trank. Ihr werdet merken, wenn er aufhört zu wirken. Von jetzt an solltet ihr euch mit John und Mike ansprechen. Das sind die richtigen Namen der beiden Spender, deren Gestalt ihr für heute besitzt. Ich denke, damit haben wir alles getan, um zu verhindern, dass euch jemand erkennt. Und nun wünsch' ich euch viel Spaß."

Damit schob Dumbledore die beiden in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo ein Kamin zu sehen war.

Zu Remus Lupin gewandt, meinte Dumbledore leichthin: „Ich werde den Kamin heut Abend Punkt 7 Uhr wieder ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen, damit ihr zurückkommen könnt."

Remus nickte, nahm ein kleines Säckchen mit grünem Pulver vom Sims und hielt es Severus hin. Dieser blickte die beiden Duellanten noch einmal nachdenklich an, nahm dann etwas von dem Pulver und stellte sich in den Kamin. Laut rief der Professor „Tropfender Kessel" und verschwand in einer grünen Flamme.

Yami und Yuugi wichen erschrocken drei Schritte zurück und sahen sich bezeichnend an. /Langsam beginne ich am Verstand dieser Magier zu zweifeln. Erwarten die ernsthaft, dass ich in einen Kamin steige und mich wegzaubern lasse. Bis nach London kommen wir auch durch das Schattenreich./

‚Schon, aber ich fürchte, wir würden diese Winkelgasse alleine nicht finden. Ich denke, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Und vielleicht ist es ja ganz witzig!'

Das bezweifelte Yami, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und Yuugi hatte ja Recht. Alleine würden sie schwerlich diese ominöse Gasse finden, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als das zu tun, was Remus ihnen gerade mit leichtem Lächeln erklärte. Wieder war es Yami, der zuerst in das Säckchen griff, in den Kamin stieg und entsprechend der Instruktionen von Professor Lupin das Pulver zu Boden warf. Gleichzeitig rief er mit düsterer Stimme „Tropender Kessel" und verschwand ebenfalls. Keine Sekunde später spürte Yuugi ein beruhigendes Gefühl in seinen Gedanken, was bewies, das Yami am anderen Ende gut angekommen war. Ohne noch länger zu zögern, trat auch Yuugi in den Kamin und wenige Sekunden später folgte Remus.

Nun sah Dumbledore nachdenklich auf und grübelte. War John, dessen Gestalt Yami nun übernommen hatte, nicht immer etwas größer gewesen? Und Dumbledore hätte schwören können, dass John Hajers Augen grün gewesen waren, während Yamis nun eindeutig blau waren. Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

So jetzt könnt ihr noch ein Review da lassen. Aber nicht verstecken, ich will es ja lesen!

CU Fly


	13. London

Hi ihr! es hat länger gedauert als gedacht, aber ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir…/g/ Müsst ihr ja sowieso, damit ihr weitere Pitel bekommt…/bg/

Vielen, vielen dank für die lieben Reviews.

At: Lolchen: Ein „Protective"-Yami /Küche ruf/ Kommt sofort! /bg/ Wird nicht mehr lang dauern…

At: Dax: /smile back/

At: Magician: nö, Yami und Yuugi sind lieb zu Snape, wirst sehen

At: Annuket: /Pfeif/ Tja keine Ahnung warum du das glaubst…/g/

At: Yubei: nö, bin auf fanfiktion.de nicht angemeldet und habs ehrlich auch nicht vor.

So jetzt aber. Genießt den Kaufrausch…/g/

Siegel der Schatten

13. London

Yuugi trat dicht gefolgt von Remus aus dem Kamin und blickte sich suchend nach Yami und Severus Snape um. Als der junge Mann etwas entfernt den ungewohnt blonden Haarschopf seines Geliebten erblickte, lächelte er leicht und ging dann auf die beiden Wartenden zu.

/Ich hab schon mit dem Grabräuber gesprochen. Sie werden in knapp einer Stunde mit Kaibas Firmenjet hier ankommen und dann noch ein wenig schlafen. Wir treffen sie am Nachmittag. Wir sollen uns melden, wenn wir genauer wissen, wo wir dann stecken./

‚In Ordnung. Hat er gesagt, wer alles mitgekommen ist?'

Yami sandte ein amüsiertes Lächeln über ihre Verbindung. /Ich schätze mal, alle! Neben Kaiba und Joey, dem Grabräuber und Marik werden wohl auch Isis und Odion mit dabei sein. Du wirst also genug Gelegenheit haben, geschockte Gesichter zu sehen./

Yuugi kicherte leise vor sich hin, was ihm einen seltsamen Blick von Remus einbrachte. Sie hatten gerade die düstere und wegen der frühen Stunde noch recht leere Bar, in der sie angekommen waren, durch den Hintereingang verlassen und Snape trat nun an eine alte Steinmauer heran.

‚Gönn mir doch die Vorfreude. Sie werden Augen machen, wenn sie uns beide gleichzeitig sehen. Seto und Joey sind ja aber schon vorbereitet, also muss ich mich auf die anderen Gesichter freuen.'

Yami schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf über Yuugis Freude, doch dann wurde er von der sich bewegenden Wand vor ihm abgelenkt und für die nächsten Stunden vergaß er sogar seine japanischen Freunde völlig.

Snape hatte mit seinem Zauberstab, scheinbar in einem bestimmten Muster, gegen die Ziegel der Wand geklopft und nun bewegte sich das ganze Gemäuer auseinander und gab den Blick auf eine lange Straße frei. Trotz der frühen Stunde – es war gerade kurz nach 8 Uhr – war schon alles auf den Beinen. Geschäfte hatten geöffnet, lautstarke Gespräche wurden geführt und Menschen wuselten eilig hin und her. Es wirkte wie eine ganz normale Ladenpassage zur besten Einkaufszeit nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Menschen Zauberumhänge in allen möglichen Farben trugen, einige schwarze Spitzhüte über die Menge herausragten und die meisten Geschäfte wie aus dem Mittelalter entsprungen schienen. Yami und Yuugi blieben staunend im Eingang stehen und mussten von Remus erst zum Weitergehen aufgefordert werden. Snape war schon mit eiligen Schritten vorangegangen und blickte sich nun genervt um, sodass sich die beiden Duellanten in Gedanken zur Ordnung riefen. Es wäre für ihre Verkleidung zu auffällig, wenn sie all zu sehr auf all diese Zauberer, Hexen und das ganze Gewusel starrten. Doch das war wirklich ein einmaliger Anblick. Die beiden waren zwar Magie und auch magische Welten gewöhnt und sie hatten ja auch nach Dumbledores und Remus' Erzählungen über diese Welt eine gewisse Vorstellung von dem gehabt, was sie hier erwarten würde. Doch die Realität übertraf ihre kühnsten Träume.

Zuerst ging es in die Zaubererbank Gringotts, wo die beiden Professoren Geld abhoben und auch Yami und Yuugi je einen prall gefüllten Beutel übergaben. Yuugi wunderte sich sehr über die Kobolde, sahen sie ihren eigenen Monstern doch irgendwie ähnlich. Yami vermutete, dass hier etwas Ähnliches stattgefunden haben musste, wie mit den Elfen des Schattenreiches und den Hauselfen und Yuugi konnte nur nicken.

Nun mit Geld ausgestattet, ging es durch die einzelnen Läden, immer begleitet von den beiden Professoren. Severus Snape sah zwar nicht besonders begeistert aus, doch sie alleine ziehen zu lassen wollte er auch nicht, also blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als den Babysitter zu spielen. Und Yami und Yuugi gaben auch ganz offen zu, dass sie ohne die beiden Zauberer hier in dieser Straße völlig verloren gewesen wären. Doch durch ihr Staunen und die vielen Fragen, die sie leise und für die anderen Passanten möglichst unhörbar stellten, schienen sie zumindest Remus zu unterhalten. Dieser wirkte nicht mehr so traurig wie sonst, sondern beantwortete all die Fragen zu den einzelnen Geschäften, Gegenständen in den Auslagen oder einfach zum Verhalten einiger Zauberer und Hexen mit Geduld und einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Seine Augen und auch seine ganze Haltung zeigten, dass er sich seit langem mal wieder richtig gut amüsierte und es genoss, die Neugierde der beiden Duellanten zu stillen. Und erstaunlicherweise hatte sogar Snape nach einiger Zeit aufgehört, genervt in der Gegend herumzustarren. Spätestens, als Yami und Yuugi in den Buchladen Flourish und Blotts eintauchten und erst nach einer halben Stunde mit strahlenden Augen und begeisterten Blicken förmlich wieder herausgeschleift werden mussten, begann auch der Zaubertrankprofessor aufzutauen und ihren Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse zu genießen.

Nach „Madam Melkins Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit", wo sich Yami und Yuugi jeder einen schwarzen Festumhang, eine schlichte, aber elegante schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd für Dumbledores erwähnte Festivitäten schneidern ließen, ging es weiter zu einigen Läden für Schreibutensilien, Kräuter (für Snape) und seltene Raritäten magischer und nichtmagischer Natur (Remus und Yami). Den Zauberstäbeladen ließen sie wohl als einziges auf der ersten Hälfte der Winkelgasse aus, denn was sollten Muggel schon mit Zauberstäben? Yuugi zwang alle dazu, eine halbe Stunde in der Tierhandlung zu verbringen, weil er sich einfach nicht an den vielen Tieren satt sehen konnte. Besonders die magischen, welche er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, verblüfften den Jungen sehr. Natürlich hätte er gern ein Haustier mitgenommen, zumal Remus sagte, dass die Schulordnung dies erlauben würde, doch letztlich entschieden sich Yami und Yuugi dann doch dagegen. Ein magisches Tier kam nicht in Frage, denn wer wusste schon, wie sie auf ihre Schattenmagie reagierten und ein nichtmagisches Tier wollte Yami nicht. Ihnen standen immerhin in nicht allzuferner Zukunft ein Kampf und einige Komplikationen bevor und dann noch die Verantwortung für ein Lebewesen zu übernehmen, konnte dann auch Yuugi nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Wer wusste, was in der Zukunft passieren würde? Nein, das war zu unsicher.

Zwischenzeitlich taten Yuugi und Yami so, als ob sie ab und an einen Schluck des Vielsafttrankes zu sich nahmen und hielten weiterhin ihre Verwandlung aufrecht.

Nach zwei Stunden aßen die vier einen kleinen Imbis und Yami und Yuugi konnten zu ihrem Erstaunen beobachten, wie sich die beiden Lehrer richtig gehend entspannten. Dass Remus ihren Ausflug genoss, hatten beide ja schon bemerkt, doch dass sich Severus Snape nun beinahe ungezwungen mit seinem Kollegen unterhielt und auch Yami und Yuugi nicht ständig einen düsteren Blick zuwarf, war doch unerwartet. Snape hatte eigentlich am Morgen nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er seine Aufpasserrolle sehr mögen würde.

Anschließend ging es durch weitere Läden. Remus brauchte einige magische Gegenstände und Tiere für seinen Unterricht und Snape kaufte Unmengen weiterer Zaubertrankzutaten. Yami und Yuugi hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als nach einem dieser Monsterkäufe nur ein winziges Paket die Ladentheke passiert hatte und Remus hatte ihnen geduldig erklärt, dass es sich dabei um einen Verkleinerungszauber handelte. Das war durchaus praktisch.

Yami und Yuugi kauften neben den Schulbüchern auch einige Bücher über das alte Ägypten aus der Sicht der Zauberer. Da ihnen als offizielle Muggel die magische Begabung fehlte, brauchten sie sich aber weder Kupferkessel noch Bücher zur Anwendung der Magie besorgen, sondern nur über die Theorie.

Kurz nach 12 Uhr aßen die vier ausgiebig in einem kleinen Restaurant fast am Ende der Gasse zu Mittag und dann zogen sie weiter. Auf den Abstecher in die Nokturngasse hatte Snape trotz Remus missbilligendem Blick bestanden und Yuugi und Yami hatten auch bald gespürt, warum der Professor für Verteidigung wenig begeistert über die Absichten seines Kollegen war. Nicht nur, dass diese Straße unglaublich verwahrlost und schmutzig war, was Yami leicht die Nase rümpfen lies. Beide spürten auch die Magie dieser Gasse wie einen unangenehmen Atem oder einen schlechten Geschmack. Das hier war vielleicht keine böse Magie, denn etwas Derartiges gab es nicht. Nur die Absicht, mit welcher die Magie eingesetzt wurde, konnte böse oder gut sein. Doch die Zauberer, die hier normalerweise ein und aus gingen, hatten allesamt nur eigennützige, schlechte Absichten, was man an den Spuren der Zaubersprüche wie ein unangenehmes Gefühl nachspürte.

/Also, wenn die Zauberer da glauben, Schattenmagie ist böse, zweifle ich wirklich an ihrem Verstand./

Yuugi stimmte seinem Geliebten zu. Die Magie der Schatten war zwar dunkel, geheimnisvoll und konnte für Unwissende auch bedrohlich und erschreckend wirken. Doch sie hatte nicht diesen unangenehmen Nachklang von Gestank und Verwesung und unlauteren Absichten. Schattenmagie war vielleicht düster, aber sie war rein, klar und zumindest für Yami und Yuugi sehr angenehm.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrten sie dann zu ihrer Erleichterung wieder in die Winkelgasse zurück und da entdeckten die beiden Duellanten „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Auf ihre Fragen hin bestätigte Remus mit einem erstaunlich breiten Grinsen, dass es sich hierbei um Fred und George Weasleys Scherzartikelladen handelte und Yuugi und Yami blickten sich voller Vorfreude an. Da mussten sie auf jeden Fall rein. Snapes Laune sank wieder auf einen Tiefpunkt und er weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur einen Fuß weiter als nötig in den Laden zu setzen, doch weder Yami oder Yuugi noch Remus kümmerte das. Fred tauchte nach wenigen Minuten aus den Tiefen des überfüllten Ladens auf, verscheuchte die junge Hexe, die zuvor Yuugis Fragen beantwortet hatte und blickte Remus verwundert an. Als dieser nickte und mit dem Kopf in Richtung des blonden und des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes zeigte, die in ihren Lederhosen, den beiden Gürteln und dem schwarzen Shirt erstaunlich vertraut wirkten, grinste Fred und begrüßte die beiden Muggel fröhlich. Sie hatten ihren Goldschmuck und die seltsame Pyramidenkette scheinbar in Hogwarts gelassen, doch trotz des veränderten Aussehens verriet sie noch immer ihre schwarze Kleidung.

Das Yami und Yuugi, vor ihrem Aufbruch zu Dumbledores Büro am Morgen, einfach das Puzzle und ihre Karten durch die Schatten getarnt hatten, konnte er ja nicht ahnen.

Auch George stieß nach 10 Minute zu dem kleinen, kichernden Grüppchen, wurde aufgeklärt, wer die unbekannten jungen Männer tatsächlich waren und dann tauchten alle 5 in eine Welt aus Tricks, Zaubern und magischen Geheimnissen ab und Snape, dem es dann doch zu unangenehm gewesen war, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor der Tür zu warten, ließ sich frustriert auf einen freien Stuhl sinken. Das konnte dauern.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde verabschiedeten sich die Besucher dann von den Weasley-Zwillingen und Yami und Yuugi grinsten genauso fröhlich wie Remus. Sie hatten einige der ohne Zauber anwendbaren Scherzartikel gekauft und wussten auch schon, wie und gegen wen sie sie einsetzen konnten. Es gab da einen bestimmten Grabräuber, der sonst immer viel zu harmlos nach seinen Streichen davonkam. Das musste geändert werden!

Ein zweiter Besuch bei Gringotts, bei dem Yami und Yuugi ihr restliches Zauberer-Geld in Pfund umwandelten und noch ein wenig mehr von den Lehrern erhielten, rundete den Besuch in der Winkelgasse dann gegen drei Uhr nachmittags ab. Und nun ging es auf in das London der Muggel.

Snape hatte sich zuvor erkundigt, wo sie am schnellsten und einfachsten Kleidungsgeschäfte finden würden, denn er hatte keine Lust, ewig im nichtmagischen Teil der Hauptstadt herumzuwandern. Er hasste es so schon, shoppen zu gehen, wenn er nicht gerade in einem Buchladen oder einem Tränkezutatenladen stand.

Hier in London fielen Yami und Yuugi mit ihren Lederklamotten nicht ganz so sehr auf, wie in der Winkelgasse, wo ihnen doch der eine oder andere Zauberer verwundert hintergestarrt hatte. Und als sie dann in einigen Szene-, Jugend und Gothik-Läden einkehrten, war ihr Aussehen eher normaler bis unauffälliger Durchschnitt.

Snape und Remus hatten sich kurz vor Verlassen des „Tropfenden Kessels" altmodische Anzüge in schwarz und braun gezaubert, die ihnen Yuugi sofort verboten hatte. Selbst wenn er nur derartige Kleidung trug, wenn Seto es verlangte, wusste er doch soviel, dass die Sachen, die die beiden Professoren da tragen wollten, schon seit mindestens 100 Jahren aus der Mode waren. Nicht nur, dass sie dadurch auffallen würden, sie konnten dann auch schlecht in Yamis oder Yuugis Nähe laufen, ohne seltsame Blicke zu ernten. Also hatte Yuugi den Männern gesagt, was sie sich an Kleidung zaubern sollten. Und nun trotteten ein mürrischer Snape und ein etwas verlegener Remus, jeder in schwarzen Stoffhosen und weißem Hemd, mit ein wenig Abstand hinter den beiden Duellanten her. Yuugi verstand gar nicht, was die beiden Lehrer hatten. So sahen sie wesentlich besser aus und vor allem mehr nach Muggel und nicht wie ein Schauspieler direkt aus einem Jahrhundertwendefilm entsprungen.

Dennoch zogen es Snape und Remus vor, Yami und Yuugi nicht in die verschiedenen Läden zu begleiten und die beiden waren auch froh darüber. So würde es viel leichter werden, sich mit Kaiba und den anderen zu treffen. Yuugi hatte schon vor einiger Zeit Kontakt aufgenommen und die Freunde waren unterwegs zu ihnen.

Nach einer Stunde und fünf Läden hatten Yami und Yuugi alles zusammen, was sie für einige Monate in Hogwarts brauchen würden. Natürlich hatten sie nicht auf ihren ganz eigenen Modegeschmack verzichtet und die meisten Kleidungsstücke waren schwarz, blau oder in dunklen Farbtönen gehalten. Doch neben Lederhosen und –shirts hatten sie sich auch mit normalen Hemden und Stoffhosen eingedeckt. Neben Unterwäsche, einem Paar zusätzlicher Schuhe und jeweils einem langen, schwarzen Mantel für die kommenden Herbsttage hatten sie sich auch gleich noch mit einigen Accessoires eingedeckt, an denen Yami einfach nicht hatte vorbei gehen können. Es war zwar verwirrend, das meiste doppelt kaufen zu müssen, doch daran würden sie sich noch gewöhnen. Gerade erstand Yuugi zwei warme Schals und zwei Paar Lederhandschuhe, als er das vertraute Kribbeln spürte, welches auf die Anwesenheit eines anderen Milleniumsgegenstandes hindeutete. Yuugi nickte Yami zu und beide verließen das Geschäft und gingen zu Remus und Snape, die auf einer nahen Bank saßen und die Menschen in dem vor ihnen liegenden Park beobachteten. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, doch Yuugi musste lächeln, als er das einträchtige Bild erblickte. Irgendwie wirkten die beiden Professoren gerade sehr friedlich und Yuugi fragte sich, ob da mehr zischen den Männern war, als er bis jetzt geglaubt hatte.

Bevor die Lehrer sie bemerken konnten, stoppten die beiden Duellanten und Yami konzentrierte sich. Das Milleniumspuzzle erschien vor seiner Brust und leuchtete leicht auf. Doch da Yami gleichzeitig die Schatten um sich zusammen zog, sah keiner der Menschen um sie herum das merkwürdige Geschehen. Zuerst suchte Yami noch einmal die Umgebung nach fremden Zaubern und neugierigen Beobachtern ab, wie schon mehrere Male zuvor im Laufe des Tages. Doch wieder fand er keinen Hinweis. Dumbledore hatte ihnen tatsächlich nur seine beiden Professoren als Aufpasser mitgegeben und sie waren nicht von anderen Spionen umgeben. Eine Traube aus Verfolgern wäre wohl auch zu auffällig gewesen. Da niemand in der Nähe war, der ihren kleinen Zauber bemerken könnte, richtete Yami seine Konzentration auf Snape und Remus, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saßen und nichts zu bemerken schienen. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schickte Yami die Schatten aus und ließ sie sich um die beiden Professoren konzentrieren. Er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass beide misstrauisch wurden. Trotzdem schienen sie etwas zu bemerken, denn beide richteten sich etwas auf und wollten sich suchend umblicken. Also blieb Yami gar keine andere Wahl, als schnell zu handeln. Ohne zu Zögern schickte er einen Schlafzauber zu den beiden Männern, sorgte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schatten dafür, dass sie in ihrer sitzenden Position verharrten. Die Macht des „Illusions-Spiegels" sorgte dafür, dass es für andere Menschen so aussah, als säßen die beiden Männer noch immer wach auf der Bank und beobachteten den Park. Ein zweiter Zauber, „Spiegelbann" verhinderte, dass die vorbeikommenden Passanten sich wunderten, warum Remus und Snape so lange an derselben Stelle saßen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Niemand würde sich zu ihnen setzen, oder sie in irgendeiner Weise ansprechen können, weil die Menschen durch den Zauber der Meinung sein würden, dass das schon alles richtig so war und Fragen überflüssig wären.

Einen dritten Zauber fügte Yuugi hinzu. „Gefälschte Erinnerung" gaukelte Snape und Remus vor, dass Yami ab und an wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt waren, um Gepäck abzugeben. Dass die beiden Duellanten innerhalb einer Stunde alle ihre Einkäufe schon erledigt hatten, würden die Professoren dann nicht mehr wissen und so würden sie glauben, geduldig gewartet, das Treiben in dem Park beobachtet und ab und an nach dem Aufenthaltsort ihrer beiden Schützlinge gesehen zu haben

Endlich hörte Yamis Pyramide auf zu leuchten und er und Yuugi standen wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt auf dem Gehweg. Feinde waren ja nicht in der Nähe gewesen und die Schatten, die ihre Gestalten unsichtbar umhüllten, verhinderten, dass sich Passanten zu genau an ihr Aussehen erinnern würden. Nun war alles vorbereitet. Yuugi ließ ihre Einkäufe in den Schatten verschwinden und lächelte Yami dann fröhlich zu.

„Jetzt kann's los gehen. Ryou hat was von nem Eisstand ganz hier in der Nähe gesagt. Das dürfte leicht zu finden sein."

Yami nickte und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Auf der anderen Seite des Parks entdeckten sie schon nach wenigen Minuten ihre Freunde und Yuugi grinste voller Erwartung.

Isis saß neben Odion auf einer Bank und hielt eine Eistüte in der einen und einen Löffel in der anderen Hand. Sie unterhielt sich leise mit dem Beschützer ihrer Familie und beobachtete dabei Ryou und Marik, die ebenfalls mit Eis bewaffnet auf der Wiese wie die kleinen Kinder herumtollten. Joey saß daneben auf dem Grün, leckte hingebungsvoll an seinem Eis und schien Seto dabei die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Offenkundig versuchte er den CEO in der Öffentlichkeit zu verführen, denn was Joey da mit seiner Zunge dem Eis antat war fast nicht mehr jugendfrei. Doch der junge Firmenchef ignorierte seinen Freund völlig, sondern blickte missbilligend zu Ryou und Marik und überlegte wohl gerade, wie er es schaffen konnte, die beiden zur Ruhe zu zwingen, ohne gleich den ganzen Park in die Schatten zu verbannen.

Erst als Yuugi knapp neben Joey stoppte und Ryou mitten in der kindischen Kabbellei innehielt, sich zu Yami umsah und „Och nee, der olle Pharao!" von sich gab, erhielten die beiden Dullanten die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sekundenlang war es still, dann sprang Joey auf, blickte erst Yami und dann Yuugi verblüfft an und fiel dann letzterem lautstark um den Hals.

In all der Zeit, wo Yami und Yuugi den gleichen Körper geteilt hatten und auch immer wieder wechselten, hatten ihre Freunde gelernt, sie auseinander zu halten und daher wunderte es niemanden, dass Joey nicht erst lang überlegen musste, wer von beiden sein bester Freund war.

„Boah, Alter. Ich glaub's nicht! Es ist echt wahr! Und ich dachte, Seto macht einen seiner sehr seltenen Scherze. Wie um alles in der Welt habt ihr das angestellt?"

Yuugi lachte und umarmte Joey seinerseits freudig. Das hatte sich wirklich gelohnt. Abgesehen von Seto, der sich erstens mustergültig unter Kontrolle hatte und zweitens ja schon einiges vorher gewusst hatte, zeigten alle anderen preisverdächtige Gesichter der Verblüffung, als sie da zwei Yuugis vor sich sahen. Sie fingen sich zwar alle sehr schnell wieder, denn jeder von ihnen, selbst Joey, war den Umgang mit Magie gewöhnt, doch ihre Neugierde blieb. Sie alle wollten nur zu gern wissen, wie es möglich war, dass Yami nun einen eigenen Körper besaß.

Doch zu einer Antwort kam Yuugi nicht, denn Ryou, der nun Bakura die Kontrolle überlassen hatte, und Marik traten zu ihnen und der weißhaarige Mann meinte mit einer Grabesstimme: „Oh, mein Gott, der Priester hatte Recht. Jetzt muss ich wirklich zwei Pharaos ertragen! Marik, bitte erschlag mich auf der Stelle, das überleb ich nicht!"

Besagter knuffte Bakura in die Seite, lächelte aber fröhlich und nickte Yami dann zu, bevor er Yuugi ebenfalls umarmte. „Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht. Als wir so lange nichts von euch hörten, dachten wir schon das Schlimmste."

Joey umarmte auch Yami und nickte dann bekräftigend: „Dein Großvater wär beinahe vor Angst und Sorge gestorben und ich hab nen Rundruf gestartet und sogar Tea und Professor Hawkins nach euch gefragt." Mit einem verschmitzten Blick zu seinem Geliebten meinte der Blonde dann sarkastisch: „Ich wette, Seto wird euch die Kosten für den Privatdetektiv und den Ausfall seines Sicherheitsteams während der Suche in Rechnung stellen."

Der Firmenchef blickte seinen Freund finster an, sagte aber nichts.

Bakura hingegen protestierte laut: „Also, ich hab euch nicht vermisst. Im Gegenteil, endlich hatte ich mal meine Ruhe." Dass er immer derjenige war, der den größten Trubel verursachte, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Nun traten auch Isis und Odion zu der Gruppe und selbst Seto erhob sich von der Wiese und klopfte die Grashalme von seinem violetten Mantel. Isis umarmte Yuugi freundlich und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig vor dem Pharao, während Odion beiden nur respektvoll zunickte.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, euch wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Als Kaiba uns von den Vorfällen unterrichtete, fürchteten wir schon, dass ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht wäre." Isis' Stimme zeigte jedoch deutlich, das ihre Befürchtungen noch immer vorhanden waren – sie wusste ja nicht, wie Recht sie damit hatte.

„Wir freuen uns auch, euch alle wieder zu sehen. Und wir werden euch erklären, was alles passiert ist. Isis liegt mit ihren Vermutungen nämlich gar nicht so verkehrt."

Seto seufzte genervt auf: „Ich hab's gewusst. Kaum lässt man den Pharao mal eine Sekunde aus den Augen, schon findet er wieder einen Gegner, der die Welt beherrschen will."

Yuugi grinste den Firmenchef fröhlich an, doch es war Yami, der sagte: „Nicht, dass du es nicht genossen hast, jeden zu besiegen, der etwas Derartiges versucht hat. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass du es je geschafft hast, dich raus zu halten, Kaiba."

„Ohne mich schaffst du es doch sowieso nicht, die Welt zu retten, Pharao!" Setos Augen blitzten, doch man sah deutlich, dass er den kleinen Streit mit seinem Lieblingsrivalen genoss.

Doch Yami dachte daran, dass sie nicht ewig Zeit hatten und sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Da könntest du dieses Mal sogar Recht haben. Und die nächste Schlacht wird auch völlig anders als alles zuvor, weil es sich nur um Magie dreht."

Yamis dunkle Stimme ließ alle, selbst Bakura verstummen und Isis blickte den Pharao aus nachdenklichen Augen an.

„Es ist also ernst. Was ist überhaupt geschehen. Kaiba wusste auch nur sehr wenig zu berichten, da die Verbindung über so weite Entfernung wenige Erklärungen zuließ."

Yuugi nickte. „Es ist ernst. Und nicht nur unsere Welt ist in Gefahr. Eigentlich beginnt der Kampf nicht einmal direkt in unserer, sondern in der der Zauberer. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir mussten unsere Aufpasser schlafen lassen, aber wenn wir zu lange reden, könnte es dennoch auffallen. Eigentlich sind wir nämlich gerade shoppen."

Joey blickte Yuugi verständnislos an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging, gefolgt von Yami ein Stück über die Wiese. Die anderen folgten den beiden Duellanten gezwungenermaßen, ließen sich dann alle unter einem großen Baum im Schatten nieder und Yami und Bakura tarnten sie mit den Schatten. Nun waren sie vor neugierigen Blicken und Lauschern sicher und Yuugi begann zu erzählen und Yami unterbrach ihn nur ab und an, um einige Kleinigkeiten einzuwerfen.

Yuugi begann mit dem zweiten Angriff im Park, der so viel mächtiger und intensiver gewesen war, als der erste. Er erklärte ihren Kampf im Nebel und wie versucht worden war, ihn, Yuugi zu rufen – was nicht nur Isis und Seto, sondern besonders Bakura sehr überraschte. Sicher war Yuugi genauso mächtig wie Yami, doch würde nicht jeder automatisch den Pharao als den Stärkeren ansehen? Yuugi erklärte daraufhin die Existenz der Zaubererwelt und ihre Vermutung, dass dort Schatten und Dunkelheit als etwas Böses galten. Er gab das wieder, was Dumbledore ihnen nach ihrem Erwachen im Krankentrakt berichtet hatte, erzählte von Voldemort und dem schon fast 20 Jahre währenden Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse in dieser Welt. Er berichtete auch von ihren Befürchtungen, dass Voldemort – sollte er gewinnen – sich nicht mit der Vernichtung seiner Feinde zufrieden geben würde, sondern dann die verhassten Nichtmagier angreifen würde – was auch ihre Welt und ihre Freunde gefährden könnte.

Dann erzählte Yuugi mit Begeisterung von Hogwarts und der Winkelgasse, lies auch nicht aus, dass er die Magie der Zauberer zumindest in gewissen Belangen als der Schattenmagie ebenbürtig, wenn nicht gar überlegen ansah – ihre Beschwörung und ihre beiden Körper waren da ja ein gutes Beispiel.

Letztlich endete Yami, der sich eingeklinkt hatte mit der Geschichte über Merrat und zeigte Isis und Marik die Kartusche, doch auch die beiden wussten mit dem Rätsel nichts anzufangen.

Nach einer Stunde schwiegen Yuugi und Yami und auch die Freunde blieben stumm. Selbst Bakura fiel kein Kommentar dazu ein. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich zwar kundgetan, dass er diesen Voldemort gern mal kennen lernen wollte, doch wahrscheinlich verachtete er ihn eher, weil er es in 20 Jahren nicht geschafft hatte, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Und Ryou hatte genug Kontrolle über sein dunkles Ich, damit dieser begriff, dass es sich hier doch um eine ernstere Angelegenheit handelte.

„Na, da seid ihr aber wieder in was reingeraten." Joey streckte sich und lehnte sich dann wieder an Seto wie schon die ganze Zeit zuvor. "Und ihr wisst auch nicht, was bei dem Ritual passiert ist, sodass ihr nun zwei Körper habt? Nicht, dass das nur n Nebeneffekt ist und sich wieder umkehrt, während wir hier reden."

Yami schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zärtlich zu Yuugi. „Was genau passiert ist, werden wir wohl nur erfahren, wenn wir Dumbledore unsere Macht offenbaren und ihn fragen, welchen Zauber sie benutzt haben. Aber das hat noch Zeit. Wir sind jetzt seit fast 4 Tagen so, also wird es wohl nicht spontan wieder rückgängig gemacht werden können. Es gibt andere Dinge, worum wir uns kümmern müssen."

„Ja, die Frage, warum ausgerechnet ich bei dieser ziemlich unspezifischen Beschwörung gerufen wurde, interessiert mich schon. Es muss auch etwas mit den Milleniumsgegenständen zu tun haben, aber hauptsächlich wird es wohl daran liegen, dass unsere Schattenmagie so anders und in vielen Bereichen mächtiger ist, als ihre Magie. Stellt sich nur die Frage, ob wir gegen Voldemort ankommen? Immerhin bekämpfen sie ihn schon seit Jahren ohne Erfolg, also muss er doch einiges können. Deshalb haben Yami und ich auch beschlossen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Dort sitzen wir an der Quelle für Informationen, denn Dumbledore scheint so was wie der erklärte Feind Voldemorts zu sein – genauso wie Harry Potter, der auch auf dieser Schule ist. Und wenn wir mehr über die Magie der Zauberer lernen wollen, ist Hogwarts ein guter Anfang."

Isis nickte. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ihr die Kartusche per Zufall gerade jetzt gefunden habt. Ich spüre ein Geheimnis darin und das Rätsel hat zu viel mit Licht und Schatten zu tun, als das man es übersehen könnte. Vielleicht findet ihr darin sogar einen Hinweis auf diesen Kampf oder diese neue Magie."

Sie diskutierten noch ein wenig darüber, wer welche Nachforschungen anstellen sollten, denn dass jeder der Freunde seinen Anteil leisten wollte, war klar. Marik wollte sich in Ägypten etwas umsehen. Isis kannte ebenfalls einige alte Gelehrte, die sie zu Merrat befragen konnte. Außerdem wollten sich beide unauffällig nach dieser anderen Magie und den Zauberern und Hexen umsehen und versuchen, etwas mehr darüber zu erfahren.

Ryou und Bakura würden auf ihre eigene Weise versuchen, etwas über Voldemort und seine Todesser herauszufinden, doch Yami vertraute dem Grabräuber genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser diskret und vorsichtig zu Werke ging. Jeder sollte nach unerklärlichen, aber vertuschten Vorfällen Ausschau halten, die auf den Kampf der magischen Welt hindeuteten.

„Kaiba, du musst mir außerdem einen Gefallen tun. Ich brauche ein Leben und das möglichst bis gestern. Dumbledore hat schon Nachforschungen angestellt und wird wohl auch weiter suchen. Es könnte ihm merkwürdig vorkommen, wenn der engste Freund Yuugi Mutôs nicht in der Uni oder in Unterlagen erwähnt wird. Nimm als Namen Yami Atemu. Den Rest überlass ich dir."

Der Firmenchef blickte nicht sonderlich begeistert drein, nickte aber und Yami wusste, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Selbstverständlich würde auch Seto seine Kontakte nutzen, um alles mögliche Nützliche in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch Yami und Yuugi machten sich nichts vor. Sehr viel konnte bei all dem nicht herauskommen, da ihre Freunde gezwungen waren, diskret vorzugehen. Sie waren die einzigen an der Quelle und demnach hing das Meiste auch von ihnen beiden ab – wie so oft!

Es gab nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Ryou würde Yuugi bei seinen Freunden in der Uni entschuldigen und Seto würde dafür sorgen, dass Yuugi ein Urlaubssemester genehmigt bekam. Dann unterhielten sie sich noch kurz über Tea, Tristan, Mokuba und all die anderen und Yuugi nahm Joey das Versprechen ab, sich um seinen Großvater zu kümmern.

Doch da Yami und Yuugi die beiden Hogwarts-Professoren nicht noch länger schlafen lassen wollten, trennten sie sich schon bald wieder. Odion würde vorerst in London ein Zimmer beziehen und als Kontaktperson zur Außenwelt für die beiden Duellanten dienen. Da alle anderen mehr Erfolg bei ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben haben würden, wenn sie nach Japan, beziehungsweise Ägypten zurückkehrten, war das die einzige Möglichkeit. Denn Yami und Yuugi konnten nicht immer den anstrengenden Kontakt mit Seto in Domino aufnehmen – das konnte man sich für den Notfall aufheben. Da sich Yuugi und sein anderes Ich sicher waren, dass es ihnen mit etwas Vorsicht möglich war, Hogwarts durchs Schattenreich zu verlassen, würden sie bei Neuigkeiten oder Problemen Odion informieren und dieser würde es dann weiterleiten.

Nach mehreren Umarmungen (Yuugi) und knappem Nicken (Yami) lösten sie die Tarnung um sich vorsichtig wieder und trennten sich dann. Seto und die anderen würden in ihr Hotel zurückkehren und bis auf Odion morgen wieder abreisen und Yami und Yuugi kehrten zu Remus und Snape zurück. Diese saßen noch immer im Schlaf gefangen auf der Bank und Yami nickte zufrieden. Sie stellten ihre Verkleidung als John und Mike wieder her, ließen die Einkaufstüten erscheinen und hoben nach einer weiteren, ergebnislosen Suche nach Spionen alle Zauber wieder auf. Dann taten sie so, als würden sie eben geschafft aus dem letzten Geschäft kommen und ließen ihre Tüten neben den Professoren zu Boden gleiten. Snape sah die beiden mürrisch an, blickte dann auf die Uhr in der Mitte des Parks, die gerade 10 nach 6 zeigte und meinte dann mit so etwas wie Hoffnung in der Stimme: „War das das letzte Geschäft?"

Remus blickte seinen Kollegen strafend an: „Du solltest nachsichtiger sein, Severus. Sie mussten immerhin alles von Grund auf neu kaufen und für mehrere Monate rechnen. Und du bist auch nicht besser, wenn du in einen Tränkeladen kommst."

Snape warf dem Lehrer einen giftigen Blick zu, doch Yuugi unterbrach ihn. „Wir sind fertig und haben alles. Das war gar nicht so leicht, weil wir für Europäer einfach zu klein sind und lange suchen mussten, um passende Sachen zu finden. Sonst wären wir eher fertig gewesen. Wir hoffen, wir haben Sie nicht zu lang warten lassen, Senseis."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und nahm einige der Beutel vom Boden. Hier wollte er nicht riskieren, Magie anzuwenden und daher würden sie das Gepäck bis zum „Tropfenden Kessel" tragen müssen.

„Es war nicht schlimm. Wären wir gezwungen gewesen, zwei Mädchen beim Shoppen zu begleiten, würden wir sicher noch in drei Stunden auf dieser Parkbank hocken." Remus dachte an das erste und eindeutig auch letzte Mal, als er mit Arthur zusammen Molly, Ginny und Hermine im letzten Sommer zum Einkaufen begleitet hatte. Es war die Hölle gewesen und irgendwann hatten sich Arthur und er klammheimlich davon gestohlen, ohne dass die drei Frauen das überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Diese waren dann gegen 10 Uhr abends wieder im Fuchsbau erschienen und hatten sich erst dort gewundert, dass ihre männlichen Begleiter schon vor ihnen zu Hause waren.

Nein, zweieinhalb Stunden waren wirklich eine rekordverdächtige Zeit bei den Taschen, die überall um sie herum standen. Remus bedachte dabei jedoch nicht, dass Yami und Yuugi meist gleich Doppelkäufe gemacht hatten, was die Zeit minimierte, die Menge aber in die Höhe trieb.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor sagte nichts mehr, schnappte sich nur ebenfalls ein paar Tüten und Taschen und Yuugi und Yami teilten den Rest auf. So kehrten sie in die Winkelgasse zurück und Snape und Remus zauberten sich wieder ihre normalen Sachen – was Yuugi ein wenig enttäuschte. Er hatte sich irgendwie an die legere Kleidung der beiden Professoren gewöhnt und fand, dass das besonders Remus sehr gut kleidete. Durch dessen schäbige, braune Umhänge wirkte der Mann noch dünner und abgehärmter, als er schon war. Doch es stand Yuugi nun mal nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen. Einige Minuten blieben ihnen noch, bevor Dumbledore den Kamin wieder ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen würde – zumindest erklärte Remus das den beiden Duellanten. Daher tranken sie alle noch ein Glas Butterbier im „Tropfenden Kessel".

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr gingen die vier zum Kamin und reisten per Flohpulver wieder nach Hogwarts. Yami war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, denn obwohl er am Morgen gut angekommen war, musste er es ja noch nicht mögen, wie ein Wirbelwind durch Kamine geschleudert zu werden. Doch Yuugi und er hatten sich geeinigt, dass es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, vor Dumbledores Nase Schattenmagie zu nutzen und dadurch zu dessen Kamin zu gelangen. Remus und Snape hatten ja schon gezeigt, dass sie ihre Macht ansatzweise spürten, als Yami sie mit dem Schlafzauber belegt hatten. Natürlich waren sie einige der mächtigsten Magier um Dumbledore und das erklärte, warum sie etwas bemerkten, was andere Zauberer nicht einmal sahen, wenn es direkt vor ihnen passierte. Und ein Schlafzauber war wesentlich schwächer, als ein Transport durch die Schatten. Yami und Yuugi hatten keine Bedenken, dass sie später unbeobachtet und mit der nötigen Vorsicht selbst unter Dumbledores Schutzschilden aus Hogwarts hinaus gelangen konnten, ohne dass der Schulleiter es merkte. Doch genau vor seinen Augen die Schatten zu nutzen, war zu riskant.

Also erschienen die beiden Duellanten hinter Severus Snape im Kamin, traten in Dumbledores Büro und blickten dem fröhlich lächelnden Schulleiter entgegen.

Der alte Mann stand vom Schreibtisch auf, trat zu ihnen und begrüßte zuerst seine beiden Professoren und dann auch Yami und Yuugi.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen vergnüglichen Tag und habt alles bekommen, was ihr wolltet. Und ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder da. Der Trank müsste ja auch bald seine Wirkung verlieren, nicht wahr?"

Yami überlegte kurz, wann sie für Remus' und Snapes' Augen bestimmt, das letzte Mal von dem Vielsafttrank getrunken hatten. Das war schon lang genug her. Also täuschte er eine langsame, schmerzhafte Rückverwandlung vor und Yuugi folgte seinem Beispiel. Nun standen beide wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt in dem Büro und lächelten sich glücklich an.

„Also, das ist wesentlich besser." Yuugi fuhr sich demonstrativ durch sein Haar und hielt Snape dann sein Fläschen mit dem Trank hin. Sie hatten einen Teil des Trankes vernichtet, so dass es aussah, als hätten sie tatsächlich davon getrunken. Auch Yami gab den Trank mit einem Blick zurück, der deutlich machte, wie wenig er davon hielt, diese Erfahrung noch einmal zu machen. Remus lachte leicht über Yamis Gesicht, doch der Zaubertränkemeister steckte die Fläschchen ungerührt in eine Tasche seines Umhangs.

Yuugi wandte sich nun zu Dumbledore: „Wir danken Ihnen, dass wir das sehen durften. Die Winkelgasse war wirklich fantastisch. Und wenn sich das Ganze hier aufklärt und wir wieder gefahrlos nach Hause können, werden wir auch einen Weg finden, unsere Schulden zu bezahlen. Aber vorerst haben wir alles, was wir brauchen. Noch einmal Danke, Dumbledore-sama."

Doch der Schulleiter winkte ab. „Das war nur eine geringe Wiedergutmachung, dafür dass wir euch aus eurer Welt so ungefragt herausgerissen haben. Und jetzt könnt ihr zum Essen gehen. Nach so einem anstrengenden Tag werdet ihr ja sicherlich Hunger haben."

Yami und Yuugi nickten. Remus versprach ihnen, ihre Päckchen und Tüten in ihrer Originalgröße in ihr Zimmer zu schicken und die beiden Duellanten verließen das Büro. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, blickte Dumbledore seine beiden Professoren nachdenklich an.

„Habt ihr es auch bemerkt?"

Severus nickte: „Sie hatten nicht ganz das Aussehen, welches beabsichtigt war. Besonders Mr. Atemu nicht. Und irgendetwas stimmte auch mit der Verwandlung nicht ganz. Und dann war da noch die Sache im Park."

Remus sah Severus ernst an: „Vielleicht war dein Trank nicht mehr..." Doch er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn der Zaubertränkelehrer wirbelte zu ihm herum und sah ihn mörderisch an.

„Ich mache keine Fehler beim Brauen von Zaubertränken. Es liegt an ihnen. Sie sind seltsam, das habe ich schon die ganze Zeit gesagt. Aber du willst mir ja nicht glauben, Werwolf!"

Das letzte Wort spuckte er beinahe aus und Remus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. So wütend hatte er den Professor schon lang nicht mehr gesehen.

Dumbledore trat zwischen sie beide und meinte besänftigend: „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass dein Trank falsch gebraut war. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch erwartet, dass irgendetwas in der Art passieren würde. Sie sind geheimnisvoll, alle beide. Ich bin aber froh, dass du mit deiner düsteren Prophezeiung Unrecht hattest, Severus. Sie haben euch weder angegriffen, noch haben sie die Winkelgasse gesprengt oder sind geflüchtet. Wir werden sie weiter beobachten müssen. Was meintest du aber mit der Sache im Park?"

Remus warf Severus noch einen kurzen Blick zu, antwortete dann aber an dessen Stelle dem Schulleiter: „Wir spürten beide ganz kurz eine Macht, die völlig fremd war. Es ist nichts passiert und das Gefühl war auch sofort wieder verschwunden, ohne dass wir etwas entdecken konnten. Aber so etwas habe ich noch nie gespürt. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es etwas Böses oder etwas Gutes war. Ich glaube, es war mächtig und sehr alt, aber für mehr als Vermutungen reichte dieses kurze Empfinden nicht aus."

Severus nickte dazu nur, sah Remus aber nicht an.

Dumbledore seufzte und schob dann seine Brille auf der Nase etwas höher. „Wir werden wachsam bleiben und ich werde mich ein wenig umhören, ob es ähnliche Beobachtungen auch andernorts gegeben hat. Jetzt ruht euch aus. Ihr musstet ja den ganzen Tag trotz allem wachsam sein, also werdet ihr sicher erschöpft sein. Wir sehen uns beim Essen." Die beiden Professoren nickten und verließen dann ebenfalls das Büro. Sie ließen einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore zurück, der nicht so richtig wusste, was er von all dem halten sollte.

* * *

Das war's. Und da mein Beta bald mit ihren Prüfungen durch ist, kommt sie hoffentlich auch öfter zum Korrilesen bevor sie sich dann nach Paris verdünnisiert. So Reviewt wieder brav und fleißig!

Bye Fly


	14. Verwirrung

14

/reinhusch/ So, schnell das neueste Kapitel – Ausnahmsweise nur Harry und Draco…

Viel Spaß.

/wieder los muss/

Siegel der Schatten

14. Verwirrung

Draco seufzte enttäuscht und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Das war wirklich zu einfach gewesen. Mit unbewegter Miene musterte er den stöhnende Theodore Nott zu seinen Füßen, der sich vor Schmerz krümmte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sein geschwollenes Gesicht und seine verunstalteten Hände zu verstecken. Eigentlich hatte Draco den Jungen immer für einen der besseren Zauberer gehalten, doch die Leichtigkeit, mit der er den Slytherin besiegt hatte, befriedigte Draco absolut nicht. Er war sauer gewesen, als Nott ihm auf dem Weg zum Abendessen aufgelauert hatte und sich eingebildet hatte, ihn, den ehemaligen Prinzen Slytherins, angreifen zu können. Doch jetzt war er noch mieser gelaunt. Normalerweise lieferten die Slytherins Draco immer gute Kämpfe, die ihn in seinen Fähigkeiten bestätigten, denn seit jenem Herbsttag, als Draco am Boden zerstört und nicht zu irgendeiner Art von Gegenwehr fähig gewesen war, hatten es seine ehemaligen Freunde nie wieder geschafft, ihn zu besiegen. Doch da Nott schon nach wenigen harmlosen Zaubern, die seinen Körper lediglich mit Furunkeln und schmerzhaften Geschwüren übersäten, aufgegeben hatte, schmeckte der Sieg schal und unbefriedigend und so war Draco noch wütender als vor dem Kampf.

Mürrisch drehte er sich um, schritt an dem zusammengekrümmten Bündel vorbei und ging nun weiter in Richtung große Halle durch die Gänge. Manchmal sehnte er sich nach der Zeit zurück, als Harry noch sein Feind gewesen war, denn da hatten sie sich nach Herzenslust verfluchen können und Draco hatte in dem Gryffindor immer einen würdigen Gegner gefunden, der niemals schon von so kleinen Zaubern zu Boden geschickt worden wäre, wie eben Nott oder auch Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson und die anderen Slytherins. Besonders an Tagen wie diesen dachte er an die gute alte Zeit zurück. Doch dann erinnerte sich Draco mit leichtem Lächeln an das, was sie beide in der Nacht getan hatten und er wusste wieder, warum das zwar die guten, alten Tage waren, er aber nun im Jetzt lebte. Harry war gut im Kampf, aber er war noch besser im Bett und er war einfach nur das beste, was Draco jemals hatte passieren können.

Draco merkte, wohin ihn seine Gedanken führten und stoppte sich selbst. Er sollte hier auf dem Gang, so allein und besonders ohne Harry nicht daran denken. Draco wusste, wozu das führte. Irgendwann drehten sich seine Gedanken entweder nur noch um ihre erste Nacht, in der sie sich wirklich kennen gelernt hatten und er würde Harry sofort wenn er ihn sah, die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn hemmungslos lieben – unabhängig davon, ob das in der Großen Halle oder auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch stattfand. Oder er endete wieder bei dem Anblick seiner sterbenden Mutter in seinen Armen und würde sich Harry schluchzend in die Arme werfen – an eben denselben Orten, ohne sich Gedanken um die Zuschauer zu machen. Beides waren verwirrende Vorstellungen und Draco wollte beides nicht unbedingt ausprobieren. Also dachte er angestrengt an das Rezept für Butterbiermuffins, welches er Hermine aufschreiben sollte und ging weiter schnellen Schrittes Richtung große Halle.

Doch kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte, hörte er eilige Schritte aus einem der Gänge und stoppte. Warum genau, wusste Draco eigentlich nicht so richtig. Es war mehr eine Ahnung, aber irgendwie spürte Draco, dass er gerade nicht hier sein und das folgende definitiv auch nicht sehen sollte. Es brauchte die bekannte Stimme seines Paten nicht, der ein „Warte doch endlich mal!" an die zweite Person richtete. Schon an den Schritten, die durch den Gang geeilt waren, hatte Draco Severus Snape erkannt. Und da er wusste, dass dieser den heutigen Tag mit Remus Lupin und den beiden Muggeln in London verbracht hatte und außer ihm und dem vermaledeiten Nott auch alle in der großen Halle zum Abendessen sein sollten, blieben nicht viele Gesprächspartner übrig. Vorsichtig lugte der Blonde um die Mauerecke und sah seine Ahnung bestätigt. Auf dem Gang, der von Dumbledores Büro zur großen Halle führte, standen die Professoren für Verteidigung und Zaubertränke und die Situation war mehr als eigenartig.

Severus hatte Lupin am Arm gepackt und verhinderte so dessen weitere Flucht. Der schmächtige Professor blickte Snape finster an und versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien, doch sein Kollege hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. Severus' Blick war finster und unnahbar wie immer und auch seine Stimme zeigte keinerlei Gefühl und doch wusste Draco genau, dass sich sein Pate absolut unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte – und er schien sich für irgendetwas entschuldigen zu wollen.

„Warte, hab ich gesagt. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Aber du hättest mich nicht kritisieren dürfen. Du weißt, dass ich keine Fehler beim Brauen mache. Du vor allen anderen!"

Jeder andere hätte bei diesen Worten nicht an eine Entschuldigung gedacht und auch der Tonfall wich nur minimal von Severus' üblicher, düsterer Stimme ab. Doch Draco kannte seinen Paten lange genug, um diese feinen Nuancen zu erkennen. Erstaunlicherweise erstarb Lupins Gegenwehr und der Mann drehte sich nun vollends zu dem Zaubertränkemeister um. Sein Blick war sanft und ruhig wie immer, keine Spur von dessen voriger Wut. Wie konnte es sein, dass auch der DADA-Professor bemerkt hatte, was sonst niemand erkennen konnte?

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass du wütend warst, deshalb nehm ich mir deinen Ausbruch nicht so sehr zu Herzen, wie du scheinbar fürchtest. Aber du solltest wirklich mal an deiner Fähigkeit, Kritik zu vertragen, arbeiten. Es war die logischste und einfachste Erklärung und du weißt, dass wir wenigstens darüber nachdenken mussten – auch wenn dir das nicht gefällt."

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, dann sah es so aus, als wolle Severus erneut vor Wut explodieren, doch er beherrschte sich. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug sah er Lupin lange an und nickte dann mit grimmigen Augen. „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht. Es liegt an ihnen. Daran kann man nichts deuteln."

Draco war erstaunt. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein Pate sich so sehr beherrschte und nicht gleich an die Decke ging, wenn man ihn kritisierte – was Lupin eindeutig getan hatte. Irgendetwas war zwischen den beiden seltsam.

Wieder schwiegen die beiden Professoren eine Weile und dann ließ Severus auch endlich Lupins Arm los und blickte fast verlegen zu Boden. Der finstere Blick blieb, aber die Haltung des Tränkemeisters drückte dennoch etwas wie Zerknirschtheit aus – etwas was Draco auch noch nie bei seinem Paten erlebt hatte. Dann legte Lupin einen Arm auf die Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen und sagte leise und sanft: „Es ist wirklich nicht tragisch. Ich verkrafte das. Und es ist ja auch die Wahrheit. Und ich wollte dir wohl einfach nicht glauben, weil ich die beiden irgendwie mag. Aber wir sollten das jetzt vergessen. Das Essen hat schon angefangen und ich muss gestehen, ich hab Hunger. Kommst du?"

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern eilte fast fluchtartig von Lupin fort, zur großen Halle, doch der Professor schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und folgte dem Tränkemeister dann. Er schien über die fehlende Antwort nicht sonderlich enttäuscht, oder überrascht zu sein.

Als die zwei um die nächste Ecke bogen, trat Draco auf den Gang hinaus und blickte besonders Lupin verblüfft hinterher. Was war das denn jetzt gewesen? Er hatte nicht verstanden, worum sich ihre Unterhaltung im Einzelnen gedreht hatte, aber dass Lupin Severus erst kritisiert hatte, dieser dann den DADA-Professor um Verzeihung für seinen sicherlich erfolgten Wutausbruch gebeten hatte und dann die weitere Kritik fast kommentarlos entgegen genommen hatte, das hatte Draco mitbekommen. Und auch, dass Remus Lupin wahrscheinlich besser in der Lage war, die Stimmung und Gefühle von Severus Snape zu erkennen, als Draco selbst. Was ging zwischen den beiden Männern vor?

Nachdenklich und noch immer verwirrt folgte Draco den Professoren langsam und betrat lang genug nach ihnen die Halle, dass sie nicht denken konnten, er hätte etwas gehört. Da das Essen schon längst begonnen hatte und Draco auch nicht wirklich Lust hatte, seine schweigenden Hauskamaraden zu ertragen, ging der Blonde zielgerichtet auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er bei seinem Freund aß und die Gryffindors blickten nicht einmal auf. Ron und Neville rückten ein Stück zur Seite und Hermine begrüßte Draco mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und dann setzte sich der Slytherin.

Harry sah den Blonden intensiv an, denn ihm war die seltsame Laune seines Geliebten durchaus nicht entgangen, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Draco würde ihm schon berichten, was vorgefallen war. Der Gryffindor beugte sich nur etwas zur Seite und begrüßte den Slytherin mit einem langen Kuss, bevor sie sich gemeinsam dem Essen auf Harrys Teller zuwandten. Erst als Draco satt war und auch die meisten anderen Gryffindors aufhörten mit dem Besteck zu klappern, sondern sich in Unterhaltungen vertieften, richtete sich der Blonde auf und sah sich in der Halle um. Die beiden Muggel saßen schon an ihrer Seite des Lehrertisches und unterhielten sich mit Hagrid und Lupin über irgendetwas. Sie trugen heute mal nicht ihren üblichen Goldschmuck, doch Draco konnte sich denken, dass dies nur der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass die ganzen ägyptischen Armbänder und vor allem die umgekehrten Pyramiden in der Winkelgasse zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erzeugt hätten. Sicher hatte Dumbledore auch auf einen Verwandlungstrunk bestanden – er zumindest hätte es getan. Lupin merkte man nichts von seiner kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Severus an und dieser saß auch für seine Verhältnisse sehr entspannt auf seinem Stuhl, nippte an seinem Wein und unterhielt sich sogar ab und an mit McGonagall.

Draco konnte Theodor Nott noch nirgends am Tisch der Slytherins entdecken, doch dass hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Plötzlich fuhr eine sanfte, warme Hand über seinen Oberschenkel und Harrys Stimme erklang: „War irgendwas, Drac? Du sahst irgendwie etwas angespannt aus vorhin."

Draco seufzte bei der Erinnerung. „Ach, es war nichts. Nott wollte mir mal wieder nen Denkzettel verpassen."

Draco hatte sich zu Harry umgedreht und konnte so dessen klare, grüne Augen sich erschrocken weiten sehen. Innerlich stöhnte Draco frustriert auf. Wenn der Gryffindor nur endlich begreifen könnte, dass ein Malfoy keinen ständigen Beschützer brauchte. Aber der Slytherin wusste ja, dass sich Harry nur Sorgen um ihn machte und auch gar nicht anders konnte, also wappnete er sich schon vorsichtshalber gegen Harrys Ausbruch. Doch dieser blieb erstaunlicherweise ruhig. Vielleicht hatte er erkannt, dass Draco noch immer heil und unversehrt hier neben ihm saß und somit kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. Nur eins passte nicht ins Bild.

„Und warum warst du dann sauer?" Harry hatte das Talent, immer auf den Kern des Problems zuerst zu stoßen.

„Ich hatte einfach mit stärkeren Sprüchen gerechnet. Das macht keinen Spaß, jemanden nur mit zwei Sprüchen und ein paar Furunkeln zu Boden zu schicken! Ich hatte echt mehr von ihm erwartet als das."

Harry blickte seinen Freund groß an, dann grinste er spitzbübisch und flüsterte ihm dann zu: „Wenn du so sehr in deinem Stolz verletzt bist, was hältst du dann von einem kleinen Quidditchtraining heute Abend. Nur wir zwei! Nicht, dass du da gewinnen kannst. Aber ich verspreche, ich setze dir mehr Widerstand entgegen."

Draco musste zugeben, dass das Angebot verlockend war, doch er lehnte dennoch ab. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch den Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig machen. Aber ich hätte da einen anderen Vorschlag!" Der Blonde lehnte sich zur Seite und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: „Ich dachte an ein Rematch im Bett. Die letzten beiden Male hab ich gewonnen und ich plane den Hattrick!"

Harry sah ihn gespielt abfällig an und meinte drohend: „Davon träumst du. Glaubst du wirklich, ich lass dich drei Mal hintereinander an meinen Hintern?"

Draco lehnte sich zurück und blickte seinen Geliebten verführerisch an: „Dann beweis es mir."

Harry nickte entschlossen und Draco musste sich wie er ein Lachen verkneifen. Doch plötzlich wurden sie von Ron unterbrochen. „Leute, wenn ihr nicht bald mit flirten aufhört, werf ich euch eigenhändig aus dem Saal. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit anhören." Ron stockte und meinte dann leicht rot um die Nasenspitze: „Und außerdem unterhaltet ihr gerade fast den gesamten Tisch."

Harry blickte sich verwundert um und tatsächlich blickten alle Gryffindores in ihrer Nähe verstohlen in ihre Richtung und taten nur so, als unterhielten sie sich. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte vernehmlich. Langsam mussten sie sich doch mal daran gewöhnt haben.

Draco setzte nur ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf: „Gib's doch zu, Ron, du bist nur neidisch. In Wirklichkeit willst du doch mit Hermine zusammen dasselbe machen."

Ron blickte verlegen in Richtung des Mädchens, die aber nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte und sich fantastisch zu amüsieren schien.

Herausfordernd starrte der zweitjüngste Weasley Draco an und meinte: „Ach ja, wir können ja gern mitmachen, wenn du unbedingt willst. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so prüde." Gespielt entsetzt blickte Draco Harry an und dieser konnte sich ein Lachen nur mühsam verkneifen.

„War das jetzt echt ein Angebot von ihm. Ich dachte immer, er sei mit Mione zufrieden. Aber offenbar reicht sie ihm doch nicht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Freund so sexbesessen ist, Harry."

Jetzt lief Ron doch rot an. Einerseits wohl aus Wut darüber, dass Draco ihm seine für Ron durchaus mutigen Worte, im Mund umgedreht hatte und andererseits vor Verlegenheit. Denn auch wenn er sich so abgebrüht gab, fiel es dem Rothaarigen doch noch immer nicht so leicht mit seinen Gefühlen so offen umzugehen wie Draco. Aber glücklicherweise war das Verhältnis zwischen Ron und dem Slytherin besser als früher. Sie waren vielleicht keine besten Freunde, aber sie respektierten einander und so riss sich Ron zusammen und sagte nichts, was er später bereuen würde. Außerdem erkannte er wohl, dass er, egal ob er nun flüchten oder ausrasten würde, immer der Dumme bleiben würde. Gegen einen Draco Malfoy kam man verbal einfach nicht an.

Also schwieg Ron einfach und blickte auf seinen leeren Teller. Dafür klinkte sich nun Hermine in das Gespräch ein: „Ich danke für das Angebot, Draco, aber ich für meinen Teil bin sehr zufrieden mit Rons Qualitäten. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Wenn du aber Bedarf hast und Harry nichts dagegen hast, kannst du gern später noch einmal anfragen. Allerdings musst du dir eine solche Gunst erst verdienen."

Ron rutschte bei diesen schamlosen Worten seiner Freundin noch weiter in sich zusammen, auch wenn es eigentlich ein Kompliment für ihn gewesen war. Draco lachte über Hermines gewohnte Schlagfertigkeit und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf über so verrückte Freunde. Manchmal tat ihm Ron fast leid, der viel zu oft Grund für solche und ähnliche Gespräche war.

Einige Zeit schwiegen die vier oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Hauskameraden. Dann begannen sich die ersten zu erheben und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Auch die beiden Muggel verließen die große Halle. Als Remus Lupin gefolgt von Severus Snape ebenfalls vom Tisch aufstand, folgte Draco ihnen mit neugierigem Blick und das entging auch Harry und Hermine nicht.

„Ist irgendetwas mit den beiden?" Auch Ron hatte aufgehört zu schmollen und blickte den Professoren nach, wie sie durch die Tür aus dem Saal verschwanden.

Draco sah sich um, doch in ihrer Nähe saßen keine Schüler mehr und so berichtete er leise von seiner Beobachtung vorhin im Gang.

Hermine blickte ihre Freunde daraufhin triumphierend an. „Ich hab es doch gesagt. Snape benimmt sich wirklich merkwürdig. Und es hat scheinbar etwas mit Remus zu tun. Aber ihr wolltet mir ja nicht glauben."

Ron schüttelte sich nur unbehaglich. „Das will ich dir auch nicht glauben. Vielleicht hat Snape heut in der Winkelgasse nur was Falsches gegessen. Er wird schon wieder genauso fies werden wie früher. Wir müssen nur abwarten. Lasst es uns doch einfach genießen, solange es noch so friedlich ist."

Harry blickte nachdenklich zur nun geschlossenen Tür und dann sah er zu Draco: „Meinst du wirklich, dass du dich nicht irrst. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du deinen Paten kennst, aber kann es nicht einfach sein, dass er heute einen guten Tag hatte und Remus ihm einfach nur verziehen hat. Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst; wenn Remus Snape schon so gut kennt und beeinflussen kann ... bedeutet das dann, die zwei sind Freunde?"

So wie Harry das sagte, klang es, als gefriere eher die Hölle zu, als dass das passierte. Doch Draco nickte vorsichtig. „Vielleicht. Sie machten zumindest nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich wie die früheren Rivalen angiften würden. Aber wäre das denn auch so schlimm? Du hast mir selbst von Lupins trauriger Vergangenheit erzählt. Es wäre doch schön, wenn er wieder einen Freund hätte."

Harry blickte Draco unbehaglich an, nickte aber zögernd. „Aber warum muss es denn unbedingt Snape sein?"

Draco grinste leicht, doch es war Hermine, die antwortete: „Harry, nur weil du und Ron Professor Snape nicht mögen, heißt das nicht, das niemand ihn mag."

Ron blickte seine Freundin daraufhin entsetzt an. „Heißt das, du magst ihn auch?" So wie er es sagte, klang es, als würde er Hermine unterstellen, fremdzugehen. Doch das Mädchen ignorierte den Tonfall und meinte geheimnisvoll grinsend: „Wer weiß?" Als sie Rons vor Entsetzen immer größer werdende Augen sah, lachte sie beruhigend.

„Keine Sorge. Ich respektiere ihn wegen seines Wissens, aber ich mag ihn auch nicht besonders. Nichts für ungut, Draco."

Der Angesprochene nickte nur wohlwollend. Er wusste, dass seine drei Freunde seinen Paten nicht mochten und auch wenn er es nicht verstand, akzeptierte er es. Severus war für ihn immer viel eher der Vater gewesen, den er lieben konnte, als Lucius. Also konnte er die Abneigung der drei nicht unbedingt nachvollziehen. Aber er wusste, dass zumindest Harrys Widerwille von Severus geteilt wurde und so versuchte er erst gar nicht, Sympathien für seinen Paten bei seinem Geliebten zu wecken.

„Ich weiß ja auch nichts Genaues und ich werde Severus auch garantiert nicht danach fragen. Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde. Es war nur ein Gedanke. Wir werden es wohl noch früh genug erfahren, egal, was die Wahrheit ist."

Harry seufzte ergeben bei Dracos Worten. Das stimmte auch wieder. Falls Remus den Zaubertränkeprofessor wirklich mochte, hatte er ja nun Gelegenheit, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Und eigentlich hatte Draco ja auch Recht. Der Werwolf hatte noch nie ein leichtes Leben gehabt, all seine Freunde waren tot und er hatte durchaus etwas Licht in diesem tristen Alltag verdient. Deshalb musste der Gedanke, das Snape vielleicht dieses Licht sein könnte, Harry ja aber noch nicht gefallen. Aber noch waren das alles Mutmaßungen und die Zeit würde die Wahrheit erst zeigen.

Da sie fast die letzten am Gryffindortisch waren und auch Harry und Ron noch Hausaufgaben für Donnerstag erledigen mussten, erhoben sich die vier bald danach und verließen ebenfalls die große Halle. Hermine hatte natürlich schon alle Aufgaben erledigt und leistete im Gemeinschaftraum Ginny und Lavander Gesellschaft, die sich mal wieder über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch unterhielten. Ron, Harry und Draco suchten sich einen Tisch am Feuer und beschrieben fleißig ihre Pergamentrollen. Anschließend sah Harry seinen beiden Freunden bei einem Schachspiel zu. Diese Leidenschaft teilte sein Geliebter mit Ron und Harry erinnerte sich, wie darüber auch irgendwie ihre Freundschaft entstanden war.

Nach jenem Tag im Herbst, als Draco seine Mutter verloren hatte, war nichts mehr so wie zuvor gewesen. Harry hatte sich sehr schnell mit Draco angefreundet, ganz einfach deshalb, weil nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand und weil sie ohne die Feindschaft so einige Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt hatten, die sie beide verblüfft hatten. Hermine und Ron hatten etwas länger gebraucht, um Draco vollends zu akzeptieren. Sie hatten den Kampf zwar gesehen und ebenso wie Harry waren sie über Dumbledores Handlungen entsetzt gewesen, doch deshalb hatten sie Draco noch lange nicht als ihren plötzlichen Freund akzeptieren können. Hermine hatte sich dann recht schnell gefangen, Draco einige Chancen gegeben und dieser hatte sie genutzt. Ron hatte einige Zeit gebraucht und es war Draco gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Eines Abends war er zusammen mit Harry in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hatte Ron ganz zwanglos zu einer Partie Zaubererschach aufgefordert. Ron hatte angenommen und sie hatten drei Stunden gespielt, weil keiner auch nur einen Fußbreit nachgeben wollte. Doch während dieses Spiels, welches beide perfekt beherrschten, hatte Ron erkannt, dass Draco nicht der arrogante Arsch war, der alles nur bekam, weil er es durch seinen Namen verlangte. Und Ron hatte gesehen, dass Draco es genoss, um den Sieg zu kämpfen, genauso wie jeder andere. Er hatte weder unfair gespielt, noch verlangt, dass Ron ihn gewinnen ließ. Im Gegenteil, als Draco diese ewig andauernde Partie dann am Ende doch verloren hatte, hatte er sich bei Ron ehrlich für das grandiose Spiel bedankt und um eine Revanche gebeten. Und Ron hatte sie gewährt, weil er es einfach genossen hatte mit einem so guten Spieler zu spielen. Mehrere Abende hintereinander hatten die beiden nur Schach gespielt und dann irgendwann war Harry später zu ihnen gekommen und hatte gesehen, wie die zwei sich ganz zwanglos über ihre Familien, ihr Leben, Harry und alles unterhielten. Sicher, es gab noch immer Differenzen und Ron und Draco würden wohl nie Busenfreunde werden, doch sie verstanden, dass der andere gar nicht so schlimm war und dass eine Familienfehde nur so lange Bestand haben durfte, wie noch irgendwer den Grund dafür kannte. Die Malfoys waren bis auf ihren einzigen Erben Draco ausgelöscht und keiner der Weasleys wusste noch genau, warum sich ihre Familien eigentlich hassten. Draco lernte einiges über diese große Familie, was er zuvor nie geahnt hatte und Ron begann zu akzeptieren, dass nicht alle Vorurteile vom reichen Malfoyerben auf Draco zutrafen. Und irgendwann hatten die beiden begonnen, sich zu akzeptieren und miteinander zu arrangieren. Sie stritten sich noch immer häufig und meist gewann Draco ihre verbalen Auseinandersetzungen, doch Ron rächte sich regelmäßig im Zaubererschach und so war alles irgendwie gut ausgegangen. Als Draco dann mit Harry zusammen gekommen war, hatte Ron ihnen sogar als erster gratuliert und nun konnte Harry seine Freunde nur noch zufrieden beobachten. Besser konnte es gar nicht sein.

Da sie am Morgen früh zur ersten Stunde raus mussten, verabschiedeten sich die Freunde recht bald von einander. Außerdem würde Draco in dieser Nacht bei Harry bleiben und der Gryffindor lächelte schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Aufgrund einiger Prüfungen waren sie in den letzten Nächten nicht wirklich oft zu mehr als Schlafen gekommen. Doch Harry schuldete Draco noch das Versprechen vom Abendessen. Sie waren beide nicht wirklich damit zufrieden, passiv zu sein und so war es oft ein Kampf, wer oben und wer unten sein durfte. Sicher, Draco war die letzten beiden Male der Sieger gewesen, doch Harry sah nicht ein, warum er schon wieder Draco das Spiel gewinnen lassen sollte. Dieses Mal war er dran!

Ron verschwand schnell hinter seinen Vorhängen und man vernahm noch seinen Lautloszauber, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte. Die Tatsache, dass Nevills Schnarchen ebenfalls unhörbar war, bewies ihm, dass ihre Konversation am Abend zumindest von einigen gehört worden war und Seamus, Dean, Neville und nun auch Ron zogen die Konsequenzen. Ein einziges Mal hatten Draco und er den Stillezauber um ihr Bett vergessen und damals hatten sie sich wirklich nur leise und zärtlich geliebt, ohne um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen – was zugegebener Maßen doch etwas lauter werden konnte. Doch als seine vier Jahrgangsfreunde sie in den darauf folgenden Tagen nur noch mit hochrotem Kopf und blutender Nase angesehen hatten, hatten Draco und er es nie wieder vergessen. Und auch die Jungs gingen nun nie mehr ohne Zauber zu Bett, zumindest, wenn eine Liebesnacht schon so offensichtlich angekündigt worden war.

Draco kroch auch mit dem entsprechenden Grinsen und einem bezeichnenden Blick zu Rons Vorhängen nackt zu Harry unter die Decke und dieser musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Eilig flüsterte er den Stillezauber, der zwar nicht nötig war, wenn die 4 ihre unschuldigen Träume schon selbst schützten, doch man konnte ja nie wissen.

Der Blonde fackelte auch nicht lang, sondern legte sich sofort mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den ebenfalls nackten Harry. Dann stützte er die Arme auf dem Kissen ab und sah Harry siegessicher an. Doch dieser lachte nur leise und fragte dann herausfordernd: „Glaubst du, damit schon gewonnen zu haben? Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so leicht zu überrumpeln bin wie einer dieser Slytherins?"

Draco blickte lang in die smaragdfarbenen Augen und küsste Harry dann zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass du es mir nie leicht machst. Genau das mag ich so an dir."

Trotzdem machte Draco keine Anstalten, sich in irgendeiner Weise auf Harrys Angriff, von dem beide wussten, dass er gleich kommen würde, vorzubereiten. Im Gegenteil. Dracos Mund wanderte zu Harrys Ohr, seine Zähne knabberten verführerisch über dessen Hals und Harry konnte nun gar nicht mehr anders, als diese offensichtliche Einladung anzunehmen. Mit etwas Schwung warf er Draco von sich herunter auf die Seite, drehte sich selbst und kam nun oben zu liegen. Noch immer wehrte sich der Blonde nicht wirklich und Harry blinzelte ihn nun doch etwas verwundert an. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss fragte der Gryffindor seinen Geliebten misstrauisch:

„Aber wenn du so weiter machst, schaffst du es nicht, deine Ankündigung wahr zu machen. Wo bleibt der Siegeswille? Ich dachte du wolltest den Hattrick?"

Draco blickte ihn von unten unschuldig an, ließ seine Hände an Harrys Seiten nach unten wandern und begann dann dessen Po zu massieren und ihre Mitten stärker aneinander zu drücken. Gleichzeitig bewegte er seine Hüften in kreisenden Bewegungen und Harry spürte, wie nicht nur er immer härter wurde. Stöhnend presste er sich noch näher an den heißen Körper seines Freundes und fing dessen Mund erneut zu einem heftigen Kuss ein.

Als Draco dann antwortete, hatte Harry schon fast seine Frage vergessen, doch die Worte des anderen holten ihn wieder ein wenig in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Du verkennst die Tatsachen. Ich stehe schon mit einem Bein auf dem Siegertreppchen. Du hast schon verloren, obwohl du es noch gar nicht gemerkt hast."

Verwundert hob Harry seinen Kopf von Dracos Brust, wo er an dessen Nippel gesaugt hatte und blickte den Blonden fragend an. Dieser nickte leicht zum Kopfende des Bettes, wo Harry nun ein grünes Seidentuch entdeckte, was eigentlich nicht dorthin gehörte. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Verlauf des Tuches mit einer gewissen Ahnung und war schon gar nicht mehr überrascht, als das Ende an seinem rechten Handgelenk befestigt war. Draco nutzte indessen die Gelegenheit auch Harrys Linke mit dem anderen Ende des Tuches zu fesseln. Doch noch war der Stoff nur Locker am Bett befestigt und daher hatte Harry bis jetzt auch keine Einschränkung seiner Bewegungsfreiheit bemerkt.

Harry blickte Draco herausfordernd an und meinte leise: „Das nützt dir aber nicht wirklich was. Du hättest mir deinen Plan erst verraten dürfen, wenn es für mich zu spät ist. So kann ich mich leicht befreien." Doch kaum hatte Harry diese Worte zu Ende gesprochen, als sich nun Draco aufbäumte, Harry auf das Bett neben sich warf und sich auf den Gryffindor setzte. Gleichzeitig spürte der Schwarzhaarige, wie sich das Tuch durch einen Zauber selbst straffte und seine Hände am Kopfende fixierte.

„Was wolltest du noch mal andeuten? Du solltest doch langsam wissen, dass ein Malfoy seine Pläne immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt offenbart. Du hast keine Chance." Der Blonde hatte sich zu Harry hinabgebeugt und ihm diese Worte leise ins Ohr geflüstert. Nun knabberte er erneut an dem Ohrläppchen, wanderte den Hals abwärts, über die Brust zum Bauchnabel. Sein ganzer Körper presste Harry ins Bett und verhinderte eine Gegenwehr – nicht, dass Harry viel gegen diese Behandlung seines Geliebten auszusetzen hatte. Der Form halber wehrte er sich noch ein wenig, doch spätestens als Dracos Lippen seinen Schwanz berührten und sich dann eine warme Enge um diesen schloss, konnte Harry nur noch keuchend und stöhnend daliegen und genießen. Sollte Draco doch seinen Hattrick haben. Harry konnte damit gut leben. Das waren seine letzten Gedanken für einige Zeit.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch automatisch fuhr seine Hand zur anderen Seite des Bettes, wo Draco sein musste. In der Hälfte der Bewegung stoppte der Junge jedoch, denn nun war er vollends wach und spürte das warme Gewicht des Slytherins an seiner Brust. Und er hörte das leise Schluchzen.

Harrys Arm wanderte zurück und umschlang den helleren Körper tröstend und beschützend. Durch den Vorhang schien ganz sacht das Mondlicht herein und Harry blickte auf den blonden Haarschopf herunter, der sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Ihre nackten Körper waren noch immer miteinander verschlungen, doch Harry hatte jetzt ganz anderes im Kopf, als an diese verführerische Pose zu denken. Dracos schmale Schultern schüttelten sich immer wieder und heiße Tränen liefen über Harrys Brust. Das Schluchzen war nur sehr leise, doch Harry wusste, dass es das war, was ihn geweckt hatte. Sanft rüttelte er an Dracos Schulter und dieser schreckte darauf hin zusammen und blickte Harry mit geröteten Augen verwirrt an. Dann klärte sich sein Blick und er erkannte seine Umgebung wieder. Noch immer quollen Draco Tränen aus den Augen, doch wenigstens war er nun wirklich wach und nicht mehr in jenem Albtraum gefangen, den sowohl er als auch Harry nur zu gut kannten.

Draco senkte den Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust und atmete lange einfach nur aus und ein um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die ganze Zeit fuhr Harrys Hand beruhigend über den Rücken des anderen und nur noch ab und an drang ein Schluchzen aus dessen Kehle. Nach einer Weile flüsterte Draco leise: „Er hat gelacht. Es war wie immer. Mum starb vor meinen Augen als sie mich schützen wollte. Aber dieses Mal hat Dumbledore einfach nur lachend daneben gestanden und danach weiter Flüche gegen die Todesser geschickt. Er hat es genossen. Und es war ihm egal, dass er Mum hätte retten können. Er..."

„Scht! Es war nur ein Traum. Du weißt, was in Wirklichkeit passiert ist. Die Bilder waren nicht echt." Sehr viel mehr als das konnte Harry jedoch nicht sagen und so wiederholte er nur immer wieder die selben Worte und irgendwann lag Draco wieder ruhig an ihn geschmiegt da.

Doch dann hob sich Dracos Kopf und verzweifelte, silbergraue Augen blickten Harry an. Noch immer rollten Tränen die Wangen hinab, die der Slytherin wohl selbst nicht einmal bemerkte. „Schlaf mit mir, bitte."

Harry blickte Draco lange nachdenklich an, doch als dieser sich zu ihm hinauf schob und ihn sachte und vorsichtig küsste, da zögerte Harry nicht länger.

Sanft schob der Gryffindor Draco neben sich, kroch dann über ihn und hob dessen Beine auf seine Schultern. Viel Vorbereitung war nicht nötig und so drang Harry langsam und vorsichtig in den Köper unter ihm ein. Sein nur halb erregtes Glied spürte die warme, feuchte Enge und wurde hart und auch Dracos Männlichkeit richtete sich zwischen ihnen auf. Sanft, zärtlich und unendlich langsam begann Harry zu stoßen. Ihre Hände verflochten sich neben Dracos Kopf miteinander und ihr Keuchen erfüllte gleichzeitig den Raum um sie.

Damals, als Draco zum ersten Mal nach einem jener Albträume, in denen er den Tod seiner Mutter immer wieder miterleben musste, Harry darum gebeten hatte, hatte sich dieser strikt geweigert. Wie sollte er mit jemandem schlafen können, der am Boden zerstört war und Trost und Geborgenheit brauchte – und keinen Sex. Doch Harry hatte bald erkannt, dass das Dracos Art war, zu vergessen. Er konnte nicht ändern, was damals in jener Nacht geschehen war und weshalb er nun Albträume hatte. Also versuchte Draco das einzige, was ihm möglich war – wenigstens für einige Momente zu vergessen und dieser Welt zu entfliehen. Und für den Slytherin war Sex mit seinem Geliebten, dem Menschen, der ihm alles bedeutete und der ihn als einziger wirklich verstand, die einfachste Möglichkeit, die Realität zu vergessen.

Harry fühlte sich zwar noch immer ein bisschen, als würde er Dracos Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation ausnutzen, doch er wusste, dass der langsame, sanfte Sex seinem Geliebten mehr half, als alle tröstenden Worte. Und so stieß er immer wieder sanft zu, bewegte seine Hand zu Dracos Männlichkeit zwischen ihnen hinab und massierte sie im gleichen Rhythmus mit. Nach unendlicher Zeit spürte Harry seinen Höhepunkt und bewegte nun sowohl seine Hüften, als auch seine Rechte schneller, bis er sich in Draco ergoss und dessen heißes Sperma über seine Hand laufen spürte. Erschöpft brach Harry neben dem Blonden auf dem Bett zusammen und dieser rollte sich zu einem Ball und kuschelte sich noch enger an den Gryffindor. Harry brauchte nicht nachzusehen, um zu wissen, das Draco wieder eingeschlafen war. Doch die Atemzüge waren ruhig und gleichmäßig und der Schlaf seines Geliebten würde nun traumlos und erholsam sein.

Harry breitete die dünne Decke über ihnen aus und versuchte dann ebenfalls wieder einzuschlafen. Noch immer verwunderte ihn diese hilflose Seite an Draco, doch andererseits war er sich auch der Ehre bewusst. Nur bei ihm zeigte Draco sein wahres Gesicht. Selbst Ron und Hermine wussten nichts über Dracos Träume von dem damaligen Kampf. Aber das ging auch nur ihn und Draco etwas an.

Mit einer Hand um Dracos Schulter schlief nun auch Harry wieder ein.

* * *

Reviewt fleißig!

CU Fly


	15. DADA

/g/ Hallöle

/g/ Hallöle. Lang hats mal wieder gedauert, daher red ich nicht lang um den heißen Brei.

Nur kurz zu den Reviews.

At Annuket: ich fand es auch witzig, als Snape so explodiert ist – er macht halt keine Fehler!! /bg/ Nö senil ist Dumbledore nicht, bissl fies /überleg/ Jup, das sicher. Remus (und Sirius, auch wenn der hier leider ja nicht mehr vorkommt) ist einer meiner Lieblinge ...das sagt ja schon viel. Aber sie werden keine Hauptcharas werden!

At Magician: dann gratuliere zur Klausur.

An euch beide, danke für die lieben Worte ...ich wurde fast rot bei soviel Lob. /bg/

So jetzt geht es aber los!

Siegel der Schatten

15. DADA

Es war ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde und Yami und Yuugi mussten zugeben, dass sie neugierig und auch etwas nervös waren. Als dann Minerva McGonagall um die Ecke bog und den Schülern die Tür zu ihrem Klassenraum öffnete, warf die Frau den beiden Japanern auch einen etwas ungehaltenen Blick zu und Yuugi seufzte leise. Die Professorin war offensichtlich nicht sehr angetan, dass sie ihren Unterricht besuchten. Ihrer Meinung nach brachte das sowieso nichts, wo sie beide ja nur Muggel waren und nichts von ihr lernen konnten. Trotzdem traten Yami und Yuugi hinter den Hufflepuffs und Slytherins in den Raum, suchten sich eine Bank im hinteren Bereich und setzten sich still aber aufmerksam zuhörend auf ihre Plätze.

Die Schüler gaben ihre Hausaufgaben ab und Yuugi und Yami stellten erstaunt fest, dass hier noch auf Pergament und mit Feder und Tinte geschrieben wurde wie im Mittelalter. Dann begann die Professorin ihre Einführung, stellte das Stundenthema vor und ließ dann vor jedem Schüler – zu ihrer Überraschung auch vor Yami und Yuugi – je ein Eichhörnchen erscheinen. Dieses sollte in Nebel verwandelt werden, doch da die beiden offiziellen Muggel ja keine derartigen Fähigkeiten besitzen konnten, begnügten sie sich damit, die erstaunlich zutraulichen Tiere zu streicheln und den anderen Schülern bei ihren großen und kleinen Erfolgen zuzusehen. Natürlich wäre es den beiden Duellanten leicht gefallen, mit einer ihrer Verwandlungskarten den gleiche Effekt zu erzielen, den auch einige der Schüler nach ein paar Versuchen in Form einer großen Nebelwolke über ihren Köpfen vorweisen konnten. Doch das durften sie sich nicht anmerken lassen.

Yuugi war es dann, der die Professorin gegen Ende der Stunde fragte, ob das den Tieren denn nichts ausmachen würde, einfach so verwandelt zu werden. Doch McGonagall blickte ihn nur verwundert an und meinte dann belehrend: „Natürlich stört es sie nicht. Ich spreche zuvor einen Zauber auf die Tiere, die ich für den Unterricht nutze, damit sie keine Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Und außerdem verwandle ich sie nach der Stunde alle wieder zurück, so dass der Zustand nicht von Dauer ist."

Die Professorin sagte nicht mehr, sondern ging zu einem der vorderen Plätze, um einem etwas dickeren Slytherin erneut zu erklären, was er tun musste. Doch ihr Blick und ihre knappe Antwort zeigten deutlich, wie wenig sie davon hielt, Nichtmagiern die Grundtheorien und das selbstverständliche Basiswissen zu vermitteln.

Dennoch konnten sowohl Yami als auch Yuugi nicht leugnen, dass ihnen diese Unterrichtsstunde einiges gelehrt hatte. Es war etwas ganz anderes, eine Verwandlungskarte zum Verändern der Form eines Gegenstandes oder Lebewesens zu nutzen, als sich so wie diese Schüler darauf zu konzentrieren, mit ihrer Macht selbst die Veränderung zu bewirken. Die Verwandlungskarte hatte einen vorgegebenen Effekt und nutzte nur die Energie des Magiers, doch die Zauberer hier konnten während des Spruches noch Variationen einbauen und den Vorgang der Verwandlung an sich überwachen. Yami war sich zwar sicher, dass er seine eigene Magie dafür mit etwas Übung auch nutzen könnte, doch die Art und Weise wie die Zauberer in Hogwarts ihre Magie anwandten war ganz anders als seine Schattenmagie.

Die nächste Stunde, die sie laut ihres Stundenplans hatten, war Zaubertränke und beide waren sich danach einig, dass sie dieses Fach nie wieder besuchen mussten. Zum klein Schneiden und Zerhacken von Zutaten musste man zwar nicht magisch begabt sein, doch Yuugi erinnerte der ganze Unterricht mehr an eine wöchentliche Kochsendung im Fernsehen als an Magie. Außerdem roch es teilweise nicht sehr angenehm, wenn einer der Tränke nach Zugabe einer falschen Zutat plötzlich mit giftigem Qualm vor sich hin brodelte, oder sogar explodierte. Nein, da konnten sich Yami und Yuugi noch eher dazu überreden lassen, mit Joey und Tristan eine Kochorgie zu starten. Dass war ähnlich, was Arbeitsaufwand, Chaos in der Küche und Stress beim späteren Aufräumen anbelangte, aber man hatte wenigstens etwas davon und konnte das meiste davon essen, ohne sich den Magen zu verderben.

Weitere Stunden, die sie besuchten, waren Kräuterkunde, was Yuugi sehr interessierte, Yami jedoch nur ein müdes Lächeln hervorlockte; Arithmantik, wobei Yuugi halb auf der Bank einschlief und dafür Yami wie gebannt an den Lippen der Professorin hing und am Abend sofort in der Bibliothek alle möglichen Bücher dazu auslieh.

Am Wochenende kamen die beiden weder zu weiteren Erkundigungen im Schloss noch konnte Yami seinem Wunsch, den verbotenen Wald endlich näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, nachgehen, denn es war Hogsmeadwochenende. Das bedeutete zwar, dass die Hälfte der Schüler das Schloss verließ und eigentlich fast keine neugierigen Augen um sie herum waren, doch leider wurde von den beiden „Muggeln" wohl auch erwartet, dass sie gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Schloss in das nahe gelegene Dorf gelange konnten. Natürlich interessierten sich Yami und Yuugi für Hogsmead, doch dort wurden sie wiederum von allen Seiten beobachtet und konnten keine eigenen Untersuchungen anstellen. Yami wäre zu gern in die heulende Hütte eingedrungen, denn von dort spürten sie seltsam düstere Schwingungen und außerdem wunderten sich die beiden, warum sie in einigen der Dorfgebäude Spuren desHogwarts-Schlosses wahrnehmen konnten. Beide vermuteten Geheimgänge als Ursache dafür, doch für ausgedehnte Erkundungen waren einfach zu viele Hogwartsschüler und andere Zauberer in der Nähe und Yuugi und seine zweite Hälfte konnten sie nicht alle mit einer Illusionskarte täuschen. Also ergaben sich die beiden in ihr Schicksal, schauten sich brav alle mehr oder weniger wichtigen Sehenswürdigkeiten des Zaubererdorfes an und ließen sich von dem einen oder anderen Grüppchen neugieriger Schülerinnen zu Schokolade oder Butterbier einladen und mit Fragen löchern.

Am Sonntag war das Wetter dann so heiß, das jeder, der nicht mindestens die Hälfte des Tages im See verbrachte, schon verdächtig gewirkt hätte, denn selbst Hogwarts' Keller waren trotz der dicken Mauern zu warm, um sich darin vor der für Anfang Oktober absolut ungewöhnlichen Hitze all zu lang verstecken zu können. Yuugi vermutete allerdings, dass der Schulleiter mit Absicht keinen Kühlungszauber anwandte, um den Schülern das Verstecken im Schloss unmöglich zu machen. Dumbledore kam dem Jungen immer mehr wie ein alter Mann vor, der gern Späße auf Kosten anderer trieb – auch wenn es liebenswürdige waren.

Durch ihre Teilnahme an einigen Unterrichtsstunden wurden Yami und Yuugi nun auch öfter von anderen Schülern gesehen und angesprochen und so war es gar nicht leicht, wenigstens ab und an ungestört einen Kuss auszutauschen, denn ständig wollte irgendwer etwas über die Muggel wissen. Yami und Yuugi hofften, dass sich die Neugierde irgendwann legen würde, damit sie endlich wieder etwas Zeit für sich hatten und auch ihre Pläne umsetzen konnten. So konnte sich Yami nur damit begnügen, jeden der ihn zu lange nervte mit düsterer Miene anzublicken und zu hoffen, dass der nächste nicht schon in den Startlöchern hinter irgendeinem Baum wartete.

Das Wochenende war somit anstrengender, als die ganzen Tage zuvor und Yami und Yuugi waren froh, als endlich Montag war und die Schüler wieder mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt waren.

Tatsächlich wurde es langsam ruhiger um die beiden. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass von nun an zwei Muggel in Hogwarts und im Unterricht ein und aus gingen und das Gefühl des Neuen ging bald verloren. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte schon fast wieder so etwas wie Normalität in den Alltag von Hogwarts und Yami und Yuugi hatten auch endlich ihre Ruhe.

Neben den vielfältigen Wundern des Schlosses, die bei jedem Spaziergang durch die alten Mauern mehr zu werden schienen, hatte die beiden Duellanten die Bibliothek besonders in ihren Bann gezogen. Die hohe Halle mit ihren Reihen um Reihen von Schriftrollen, uralten ledergebundenen Büchern oder nur aus losen Pergamentblättern bestehenden Stapeln vermittelte einen Ehrfurcht gebietenden Eindruck voll geheimem und mächtigem Wissen und erinnerte beide an ihren Besuch der Bibliothek der Kairoer Universität. Hier wie dort war das erdrückende Gefühl der Wichtigkeit und des Wissens überwältigend gewesen und diese Bibliothek in Hogwarts wurde nur noch von der alten Palastbibliothek der Pharaonen übertroffen, die Yami und Yuugi aus Yamis Erinnerungen kannten. Beide waren auch begeistert von der Vielfalt der Bücher, in denen sie alles nachschlagen konnten, was sie über die einzelnen Fächer, die sie bisher besucht hatten, interessierte.

Beide fanden das Fach Alte Runen faszinierend und es war wohl das einzige, in dem sie ihr Wissen nicht verstecken mussten. In ihrem Studium hatten sie sich zwar nie mit den nordischen Runen beschäftigt, doch Yuugi hatte in der Bibliothek der Domino-Universität einmal ein sehr interessantes Buch darüber gefunden und sich einiges angelesen. Durch ihr Interesse an alten Sprachen war es nur natürlich gewesen, sich weiter mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen und so wussten sie zwar nichts über die magische Bedeutung der Runen, konnten jedoch zumindest ohne Fehler lesen, was Professor Kyla an ihre Tafel zauberte. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ließen die beiden wohlweislich aus, ganz einfach weil sie die Gefahr der Pilahs, die Hagrid noch immer als Thema hatte, kannten. Astronomie faszinierte Yuugi besonders und auch Yami konnte nicht leugnen, dass es interessant war, mehr über die Sterne zu wissen, zumal sie auch in seinem Heimatland eine große Bedeutung für Glauben und Kultur hatten. Muggelkunde war einfach nur lächerlich und Wahrsagen war ein Erlebnis, auf dass beide gern verzichtet hätten. Sie waren froh, als es endlich vorbei war und Yuugi überlegte im Verlaufe der langweiligen Stunde ernsthaft, ob er dieser verwirrten Professorin Trelawney nicht heimlich die Milleniumskette für einige Sekunden anlegen sollte, damit sie wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl kennen lernen konnte, was eine richtige Vorhersage war.

Nach diesen wenigen Tagen Unterricht konnten sie einige Stunden ausschließen, die sie definitiv nicht mehr besuchen würden, weil sie der Inhalt entweder nicht interessierte, oder sie nicht aktiv teilnehmen konnten ohne ihr Geheimnis preis zu geben.

Das letzte Fach, was sie besuchten, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste oder kurz DADA, wie es die anderen Schüler nannten. Da der Lehrer Remus Lupin war, den Yami und Yuugi ja schon sehr gut kennen gelernt hatten und auch für ziemlich kompetent hielten, freuten sich die beiden durchaus auf diese Stunde. Der Professor war ja nicht umsonst einer der engeren Vertrauten des Schulleiters. Also würde er ein so wichtiges Fach wie Verteidigung auch sehr gut unterrichten. Yami und Yuugi hatten auch schon von mehreren Seiten die Begeisterung der Schüler für diesen Lehrer bestätigt bekommen, auch wenn es da scheinbar ein Geheimnis gab, was keiner ihnen mitteilen wollte.

Remus Lupin erschien in der ersten Stunde nach dem Mittagessen dann sehr gut gelaunt in seinem Klassenraum und schritt durch die vollbesetzten Reihen aus Gryffindors und Ravenclaws zu seinem Pult. Yami und Yuugi hatten sich Plätze am Rand gesucht und beobachteten das Geschehen neugierig. Hier würden sie als Muggel nicht besonders viel am Unterricht teilnehmen können, doch sie waren gespannt, wie der sympathische Lehrer seine Schüler auf das Böse in der Welt vorbereitete.

Der ältere Mann lehnte sich nun an das Pult und zupfte ein wenig in Gedanken versunken an seinem braunen Umhang herum, bevor er die Schüler mit einem leisen Lächeln anblickte und meinte: „Normalerweise hat zwar Hagrid das Patent auf seltsame Geschöpfe, aber ich werde ihm heute ein wenig Konkurrenz machen. Dem Ministerium ist es gelungen, einen Kahneng-Löwen zu fangen und da sie auf ihrem Weg an Hogwarts vorbei kamen, bat ich Dumbledore darum, Ihnen und den anderen Siebtklässlern in der nächsten Stunde dieses Wesen zeigen zu dürfen. Wer kann mir sagen, warum das etwas so besonderes ist? Miss Granger?"

Hermine nahm die Hand wieder herunter und sagte in ihrem schulmeisterhaften Tonfall, den schon Yami und Yuugi aus Hagrids Hütte kannten: „Kahneng-Löwen stammen aus China und sind sehr selten. Sie sind dazu fähig, weite Strecken zurück zu legen, ohne zu ermüden. Sie leben in Rudeln von 5 oder 6 Weibchen und einem Männchen und benötigen ein sehr großes Jagdrevier. Wie bei normalen Löwen besteht ihre Beute aus größeren Pflanzenfressern. Es

gibt nur noch 20 oder 30 ihrer Art auf der Welt. Früher wurden sie wegen ihrer Mähne von den Zauberern gejagt, weil diese für einige komplizierte Zaubertränke wie den Flamare-Trank benötigt wurden. Ihre Besonderheit ist, dass sie sich nur über eine Art Telepathie verständigen können und dass sie wilde Bestien im Kampf sind. Es gibt Berichte, dass diese Wesen so schnell angreifen, dass sie wie unsichtbar wirken. Das wird auf ihr magisches Blut zurückgeführt, welches blau statt rot ist und ebenfalls eine wertvolle Zaubertrankzutat darstellt."

Der Professor nickte dankend. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Was Miss Granger aufgeführt hat stimmt. Das Ministerium hat eine der Löwinnen zu Studienzwecken eingefangen. Es soll außerdem versucht werden, die Art besser zu schützen und wenn möglich sogar den Bestand durch magisch hervorgerufene Schwangerschaften wieder zu erhöhen. Daher das Interesse des Ministeriums. Natürlich handelt es sich bei diesen Löwen nur um Tiere, aber es gibt Berichte, die besagen, dass die Kahneng-Löwen vor 1000 Jahren dem Zauberer Jianx bei der Vertreibung des bösen Zauberers Ju geholfen haben. Vielleicht ist es möglich, diese Tiere im Laufe der Zeit wieder besser zu verstehen und in ihnen wertvolle Verbündete zu finden, so wie es einst war. Daher werden wir uns den Löwen jetzt auch ansehen. Zuvor noch einige Verhaltensregeln und ich bitte Sie, sich strikt daran zu halten."

Remus sah seine Zuhörer streng an und sein Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Auch wenn die Kahneng-Löwen früher an der Seite der Zauberer kämpften, können wir uns heutzutage nicht mehr mit ihnen verständigen. Fassen Sie die gefangene Löwin daher als das wilde und kampferfahrene Tier auf, das sie ist. Es wurden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen, um Sie zu schützen, aber ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie keine leichtsinnigen Taten durchführen, wie irgendwelche Scherzartikel eines bestimmten Ladens gerade jetzt auszuprobieren. Verhalten Sie sich still, gehen Sie nicht zu nahe an den Käfig, damit Sie sie nicht provozieren und betrachten Sie die Löwin mit der Ehrfurcht, die ihr zusteht."

Es war klar, dass Remus auf Fred und Georges Laden anspielte und einige Gryffindors blickten enttäuscht drein, protestierten aber nicht.

Der Professor ging nun durch die Reihen zurück zur Tür, wartete, bis sich die Schüler um ihn gesammelt hatten und führte sie dann durch die Gänge aus dem Schloss und zu einem kleinen Haus aus Stein neben den Gewächshäuser, was Tags zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Ein Zauberer in schwarzem Umhang und mit finsterer Miene stand wachsam vor der Holztür, die den Eingang des kleinen Gebäudes bildete und nickte Remus säuerlich zu. Doch den Professor schien es nicht zu stören, dass der andere sein Eintreten nicht wirklich begrüßte, sondern hielt den Schülern die Tür auf und ließ sie einzeln hindurchtreten. In dem Raum herrschte aufgrund der kleinen Fenster nur ein schummeriges Halbdunkel, doch was die Schüler nicht sahen, rochen sie umso deutlicher. Ein intensiver Raubtiergeruch schlug ihnen schon beim Betreten des Hauses entgegen und blieb hartnäckig erhalten. Einige der Mädchen hielten sich hastig Taschentücher vors Gesicht und manche wurden grün um die Nasenspitze. Yami rümpfte angewidert die Nase und stellte sich neben Yuugi an die Wand um wenigstens etwas frische Luft durch das winzige Fenster zu erhaschen.

/Wenn man bedenkt, was diese Menschen alles herbeizaubern können, wird ja wohl ein Zauber der den Geruch neutralisiert, nicht zuviel verlangt sein./

Yuugi kicherte amüsiert und stupste den Pharao dann in die Seite. ‚Beleidigt dieser Gestank Eure empfindliche Nase, oh großer Herrscher.'

Yami rollte mit den Augen. /Du findest das doch nicht etwa angenehm. Das mag für ein Löwenmännchen vielleicht betörend riechen, ich würde eine etwas weniger penetrante Duftnote allerdings vorziehen./

Yuugi meinte zweifelnd: ‚Ich glaube nicht, dass die Löwin in dieser Situation unbedingt ein Männchen verführen will. Ich kann ihre Angst praktisch fühlen. Eigentlich ist sie zu bemitleiden. Ich hoffe wirklich, das Lupin-san Recht hat und es der Art hilft, ein Tier zu untersuchen. Sonst wäre es nicht vertretbar, ein so stolzes Tier in einen so kleinen Käfig zu sperren und praktisch wie eine Zirkusattraktion vorzuführen.'

Tatsächlich konnten sie nun, da sich ihre Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler nur das obere Ende des Käfigs sehen und ab und an sahen sie zwischen dem Menschen hindurch einen dunklen Schemen an den Gitterstäben entlang eilen. Das gefangene Tier war unruhig und irritiert von den vielen Menschen um es herum.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrte wieder etwas Ruhe ein und teilweise konnte man das sanfte Tappen der großen Pfoten hören. Remus begann einiges zu der Löwin zu erklären und beantwortete auch Fragen zu dem, was das Ministerium weiter mit ihr vorhatte. Da Yuugi und Yami zu weit hinten standen, um etwas zu sehen, lauschten sie nur den Worten des Professors. Doch plötzlich bemerkte Yami eine Bewegung an der Tür. Durch einen schmalen Spalt huschte eine Gestalt in Schulumhang mit grünem Schlips in den Raum und verschwand zwischen den Schülern.

/Sag mal, Yuugi, es waren doch keine Slytherins vorhin im Klassenraum, oder?/

Der Angesprochene blickte seinen Geliebten verwundert an. ‚Nein. Die haben mit den Huffelpuffs erst in der nächsten Stunde bei Lupin-san Unterricht. Wieso fragst du?'

Yami suchte aufmerksam die Umgebung ab und musterte die Schüler um sie her. Mit leiser Besorgnis in der Stimme meinte er dann: /Ich hab gerade einen Slytherin heimlich zur Tür reinkommen sehen. Für ein solches Verhalten gibt es eigentlich nur eine Erklärung. Und wenn die Löwin schon bei der Anwesenheit der Schüler nervös wurde.../ Yami ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch es war klar, worauf er hinaus wollte. Selbst den beiden Neulingen in Hogwarts war die Fehde der Slytherins gegen die restlichen drei Häuser, besonders aber gegen Gryffindor nicht entgangen. Und es war auch ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Remus Lupin der erklärte Lieblingslehrer der rot-goldenen war und von den Slytherins am meisten gehasst wurde.

Auch Yuugi blickte sich nun suchend um und sie begannen sich langsam durch die Schüler zu schieben um weiter nach vorn zu kommen. Wenn etwas geschah, dann in der Nähe Lupins – und der Löwin. Yuugi und Yami trennten sich und verständigten sich in Gedanken, doch bisher hatten sie noch nichts Verdächtiges beobachtet. Doch da die Schüler von hinten in ihren schwarzen Umhängen alle gleich aussahen, war ihre Suche auch sehr schwierig. Yuugi überlegte gerade, ob er Lupin warnen sollte, auch wenn sie nur Yamis kurze Beobachtung als Beweis anführen konnten. Aber da war es schon zu spät.

Unmittelbar neben Lupin, der mit dem Rücken zur Käfigtür stand, explodierte mit einem lauten Knall ein Geschoss und helle Funken rasten durch den ganzen Raum. Was in normaler Umgebung schön gewirkt hätte, sorgte hier für ein Chaos. Lupin duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig, zückte noch in der Bewegung den Zauberstab und ließ einen Teil der wirbelnden Funken verschwinden. Einige Gryffindors, darunter Ron, Hermine und Harry reagierten nicht weniger schnell und schon Sekunden später war der ganze Spuk vorbei. Doch es hatte gereicht, um die Löwin zu Tode zu erschrecken und nun fauchte sie wild, rannte von einer Seite des Käfigs zur anderen und sprang immer wieder gegen die magisch verstärkten Gitterstäbe.

Remus verlangte gebieterisch nach Ruhe und einige der Schüler halfen ihm dabei, den Rest zur Ordnung zu rufen. Gleichzeitig ging die Tür auf und der Auror, der Wache gestanden hatte, eilte hinein und verlangte mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme den Grund für den Krach zu erfahren. Remus wollte schon antworten, als ein lautes Knacken ertönte und eine der Gitterstäbe zerbrach.

Erschrocken drehten sich alle zu der Löwin um, die noch immer wie wild gegen ihr Gefängnis ankämpfte und Remus sah den Auror alarmiert an.

„Sie haben sie doch mit einem Betäubungszauber ruhig gestellt, oder?" Als der Auror nickte, blickte Remus wieder verwundert auf die Löwin. Hatte sie solche Todesangst, dass sogar der Fluch wirkungslos wurde. Wenn sie so weiter kämpfte, dann konnte es passieren, dass sie die Schutzbarrieren und magischen Gitterstäbe nicht lange aufhielten. Niemand wusste so genau, welche Kraft ein Kahneng-Löwe im Kampf oder in Todesangst wirklich entwickeln konnte, weshalb das Ministerium die Löwin bisher ständig unter Betäubung gehalten hatte.

„Wir müssen sofort hier raus. Und dann will ich wissen, wer sich nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten hat. Dieser Scherz kann denjenigen einiges kosten. Und jetzt raus hier!"

Das ließen sich die restlichen Schüler nicht zweimal sagen. Die meisten Ravenclaws waren sowieso gleich nach dem Eintreten des Aurors aus dem Raum geflüchtet und nun folgten auch die Gryffindors, Yuugi und Yami. Hinter ihnen erklang immer wieder das Krachen und Bersten, doch die Flüche, die Remus und der Auror gegen den Käfig sandten, während sie sich rückwärtsgehend als letzte auf den Ausgang zubewegten, schienen die Löwin nicht zu beruhigen sondern eher noch mehr anzustacheln.

Plötzlich erklang ein lautes Knallen und gleichzeitig mit dem Zuwerfen der Tür durch den Auror von außen, wurde das Holz aus den Angeln gerissen und zur Seite gefegt. In der nun offenen Tür stand die Löwin und riss ihren Rachen weit auf, als wolle sie ihre Wut herausbrüllen. Doch nun erkannten alle umstehenden, dass Remus zuvor die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, was die Verständigung der Kahneng-Löwen ausschließlich mittels Telepathie betraf. Dadurch, dass die Löwin in bedrohlicher Haltung in der zerstörten Tür stand, jedoch keinen Ton von sich gab, wirkte die ganze Szene jedoch nicht weniger gefährlich. Viel mehr wichen die meisten Schüler gerade wegen dieser unheimlichen, lautlosen Drohung der Löwin nur noch weiter zurück, bevor sie beinahe kopflos zum Schloss hinauf flüchteten. Nur der Auror lag noch einige Meter entfernt unter dem zersplitterten Holz begraben und rührte sich nicht mehr und Remus und einige der Gryffindors standen mit gezogenem Zauberstab als Verteidigungslinie zwischen den Fliehenden und der wild gewordenen Bestie.

Und plötzlich erkannte Yami es.

Wieso hatte er das nicht eher bemerkt?

/Yuugi, das ist Gazelle!/

Yuugi, der eine Hand schon am Deck hatte, um das Leben der Schüler zu retten – sei es auch zum Preis ihres Geheimnisses – verharrte ungläubig und folgte Yamis Blick. Und nun sah auch er es. Dort in der Tür stand eine mystische Bestie. Doch es war nicht Gazelle, der König, den sie beide aus ihrem Deck nur zu gut kannten.

‚Es ist wie mit ‚Keltischer Wächter' und den Hauselfen. Das ist eine Mischung aus einem Schattenwesen und einem normalen Löwen dieser Welt. Ich wusste gleich, das mir die Eigenschaften bekannt vorkamen, die Lupin-san und Hermine-san aufgezählt haben.'

/Ich weiß nur nicht, ob sie uns auch erkennt, so wie Trey. Das ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance, das hier ohne größere Verluste über die Bühne zu bekommen. Denn selbst wenn wir kämpfen, könnte sie noch angreifen und einige der Schüler verletzen. Wir müssen versuchen, sie zu erreichen./

Kaum hatte Yami das gesagt, setzte er sich auch schon in Richtung der Hütte in Bewegung und Yuugi nickte entschlossen und folgte seiner zweiten Hälfte. Zur Vorsicht zog er aus seinem Deck ‚Gazelle' hervor, denn wenn alles nichts brachte, konnte nur ein Wesen wie er seine Verwandte der hiesigen Welt bändigen. Dann trat Yami entschlossen an Remus und Harry vorbei, die gerade weitere Flüche auf die Löwin senden wollten. Ein erschrockener Ruf von Hermine eilte ihm nach, doch da kam die Löwin schon auf ihn zugerannt und selbst der Professor konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, ohne mit seinem Fluch Yami oder Yuugi zu gefährden.

Doch die erwartete Attacke blieb aus. Die Löwin erstarrte mitten im Anlauf zum Sprung, fauchte einmal verwirrt, setzte dann zwei Schritte zurück und starrte Yami aus schwarzen Augen funkelnd an. Ihr Schwanz huschte hin und her und ihre Flanken bebten, doch sie griff nicht an und bewegte sich auch sonst nicht. Dann ließ allmählich das Zittern ihres Körpers nach und sie fauchte ein weiteres Mal. Nun jedoch halb fragend, halb aus Erkennen.

‚Du hattest Recht. Es klappt!' Yuugi trat zu Yami und kniete sich dann hin. Seine ausgestreckte Rechte reichte fast bis zur Schnauze der Löwin und von hinten erklang ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen von Hermine. Doch die Löwin schnupperte nur vorsichtig an der Hand, leckte dann einmal sachte darüber und trat nun zu Yami heran. Diesen stupste sie leicht mit der feuchten Nase gegen die schwarze Lederhose und rieb ihren Kopf am Bein des Pharaos. Eine eindeutige Geste der Unterwerfung und des Erkennens.

Dann tat die Löwin noch etwas viel Ungewöhnlicheres, denn sie legte sich ruhig zu Yamis Füßen auf das trockene Gras, den Kopf auf den Vorderpfoten und bot somit ihren ungeschützten Kopf und Nacken dar. Sie erkannte eindeutig ihren Herrn und brachte ihm die nötige Achtung entgegen.

Yami atmete einmal tief durch, denn er hatte doch ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl dabei gehabt, einer kampfbereiten Großkatze nur mit seinem Deck, seiner Magie und seinem Aibou an seiner Seite entgegenzutreten. Er hatte ja nur vermutet, dass die Löwin ihn oder zumindest seine Schattenmagie erkennen würde, doch wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte Yami nicht genau sagen können, ob er das Tieres mit seiner Magie schnell und ohne Verluste hätte aufhalten können.

Erleichtert ging der Pharao neben Yuugi in die Knie und legte die Hand auf den großen Kopf. Das sandfarbene Fell fühlte sich weich und warm in der Sonne an und die Muskeln vibrierten vor unterdrückter Kraft unter ihren Händen. Sanft fuhren Yuugis Hände über die Flanken der Löwin und er flüsterte beruhigende Worte, denn obwohl das Tier Yami als ihren Herrn erkannt hatte, war sie noch immer angespannt von der vergangenen Aufregung und ihr Körper kam nur langsam zur Ruhe. Yami ließ weiterhin die Hand auf ihrem Kopf ruhen und zeigte so an, dass alles in Ordnung war und kein Grund für erneute Beunruhigung bestand. Und dann drang ein leises Vibrieren durch den Körper der Löwin und Yuugi lachte leise auf.

„Sie schnurrt. Lautlos, aber sie schnurrt. Sie mag dich, Yami!"

Der ehemalige Pharao blickte Yuugi seltsam an, entgegnete aber nichts. Für ihn sah es eher danach aus, dass die Löwin Yuugis Streicheleinheiten sehr genoss und seinem jungen Geliebten zeigen wollte, dass er durchaus weiter machen konnte.

Doch Augenblicke später wurde die drei sehr abrupt wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt, denn plötzlich hörten Yami und Yuugi eilige Schritte und Remus, Harry und Ron blieben neben ihnen stehen. Noch immer hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, doch angesichts der fehlenden Bedrohung wussten sie nicht mehr wirklich, worauf sie ihre Waffen richten sollten.

Verblüfft starrten die drei Yami und Yuugi an, die noch immer neben der Löwin knieten und ihre Hände nun beruhigend auf den misstrauisch erhobenen Kopf gelegt hatten.

Yuugi sandte Yami über ihr Seelenband ein hilfloses Gefühl. ‚Wie erklären wir das hier eigentlich?'

Yami konnte nur innerlich mit den Achseln zucken und meinte dann sarkastisch. /Ich war zu beschäftigt, sie zu schützen, da hatte ich noch keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen./

Innerlich verdrehte Yuugi die Augen. Doch dann bemerkte er auch die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler, die nicht zum Schloss geflohen waren und nun etwas weiter hinten standen und sie beobachteten. Von Schloss kamen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall herabgeeilt und hinter ihnen bei der halb zerstörten Hütte erhob sich gerade der Auror mit Hermines Hilfe. Das Mädchen hatte sich nach dem plötzlichen Ende des Angriffs der Löwin sofort um den Bewusstlosen gekümmert und nun stützte er sich auf die schlanke Gryffindor und blickte misstrauisch zu ihnen herüber. ‚Na, das kann ja heiter werden.'

/Ganz meine Meinung. Sie haben noch nicht mal ihr Misstrauen über unser Auftauchen bei der Beschwörung überwunden und schon geben wir ihnen neuen Stoff zum Nachdenken. Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, ihnen unsere Macht zu demonstrieren, damit ein für alle mal Schluss mit dem Belauern und den Geheimnissen ist./ Yamis Stimme war dunkel vor Ärger, doch Yuugi sandte ihm beruhigende Wellen über ihr Seelenband zu.

‚Sie sind noch lange nicht so weit, den Unterschied zwischen unserer Schattenmagie und den dunklen Künsten dieses selbsternannten Lords zu erkennen. Wir bringen uns nur noch mehr in Bedrängnis, wenn wir uns schon jetzt offenbaren. Und außerdem hab ich schon eine Idee.'

Yami konnte nur seufzend zustimmen und nickte seinem Geliebten auffordernd in ihrem Seelenraum zu. Dieser erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und blickte Remus und die anderen beruhigend an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie ist jetzt ruhig. Sie war nur etwas erschrocken, aber jetzt greift sie niemanden mehr an."

Nun erhob sich auch Yami und trat neben seinen Partner. Unruhig peitschte der Schwanz der Kahneng-Löwin hin und her und auch sie erhob sich, doch sie blieb ruhig neben dem ehemaligen Pharao stehen als dieser erneut eine Hand auf ihren großen Kopf legte und sie sanft kraulte. Das kampfbereite Tier verhielt sich nun eher wie eine harmlose Schmusekatze und nicht nur Harry und Ron blickten verwirrt auf diese Szene.

„Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Kahneng-Löwen sind bekannt für ihre Kampfwut und ihre Kraft. Sie hat sogar den Betäubungsfluch der Auroren überwunden und die Zauber um ihren Käfig und unsere Flüche überstanden. Was habt ihr gemacht?" Remus Stimme klang einfach nur verblüfft, doch Yuugi erkannte in den blauen Augen gut verborgenes Misstrauen – was nur allzu berechtigt war.

Nun erreichten auch der Schulleiter und die Professorin für Verwandlung das Grüppchen und der Auror trat von der Seite zu ihnen. Die restlichen Schüler schlossen einen weiten Kreis um sie, gerade weit genug entfern, um schnell flüchten zu können, sollte die Großkatze erneut zur Bestie werden, aber nah genug um jedes Wort zu verstehen und ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen.

Yuugi zögerte kurz, meinte dann aber mit einem gut gespielten, verlegenen Lächeln: „Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir peinlich das zuzugeben, aber das war mehr eine Kurzschlussreaktion, als wirklich Überlegung. Ihr sagtet in eurem Vortrag ja schon, dass Zauber und Flüche nicht viel gegen diese Löwin ausrichten, Lupin-san. Und da haben wir wohl einfach ohne nachdenken gehandelt. Ihr müsst wissen, als Yami und ich in den letzten Monaten in Ägypten waren, haben wir auch den Bereich der Nilquelle in Äthiopien besucht, wo einige rätselhafte Tempelanlagen Hinweise auf die früherer Ausdehnung Kehmets zu geben scheinen. Wir wollten uns das ansehen, und reisten bis weit in die Berge mit einer kleinen Gruppe erfahrener Führer und Archäologen. Auf dem Rückweg begegneten wir an einem Tag einem ganzen Rudel Berglöwen, die uns jedoch nicht angriffen und uns einfach passieren ließen. Die Führer haben uns erklärt, dass die Löwen als Nachkommen Sachmets, der großen ägyptischen Göttin des Kampfes noch immer die heiligen Stätten und Symbole respektieren. Zumindest erklären sich die Einheimischen so, warum in der Gegend der Nilquelle noch nie ein Angriff der Löwen auf Menschen beobachtet wurde, selbst wenn es sich um eine Gefahrensituation für die Löwen handelte, in der sie sich normalerweise zumindest verteidigen würden. Wir haben das nicht geglaubt, doch als Yami und ich vorhin erkannten, dass die Löwin angreifen würde und sich auch durch eure Zauber nicht aufhalten ließ, beschlossen wir, es zumindest zu versuchen."

Yuugi legte nun ebenfalls wieder eine Hand auf den Körper des Tieres und strich zärtlich über das Fell.

„Auch wenn sie aus China stammt, ist sie doch eine Tochter Sachmets. Und dazu kommt noch, dass sie ein magisches Wesen und kein gewöhnliches Tier ist. Also haben wir einfach gehofft, dass sie das Auge des Horus und Symbol des Pharaos erkennt und ihren Kampf abbricht. Und sie hat sich tatsächlich beruhigt und zeigt sogar ihre Ehrfurcht vor den Symbolen der Götter. Das ist wohl nur möglich, weil sie kein normales Tier ist."

Yuugi zuckte mit den Achseln. „Anders können wir es nicht erklären. Ich spüre einfach, dass sie als Tochter Sachmets die alten Symbole respektiert und nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellt."

/Das ist zumindest besser als jede andere Erklärung. Es wird ihnen wohl nicht gefallen, aber sie werden sich damit abfinden./ Yamis Stimme zeigte Stolz über Yuugis spontanen Einfall und dieser lächelte den Pharao über ihr Seelenband dankbar an.

Dann wurden sie jedoch von einer strengen Stimme aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen, denn McGonagall hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, als sie sagte:

„So etwas Leichtsinniges habe ich lange nicht mehr erlebt. Nur aufgrund einer Vermutung, die sich noch dazu auf Aberglauben stützt, können Sie doch nicht einfach vor eine kämpfende Löwin treten. Das ist wirklich das dümmste, was ich je erlebt habe. Dagegen sind ja manche Streiche meiner Schüler geradezu harmlos."

Ron, Hermine und Harry zuckten bei diesen Worten schuldbewusst zusammen, denn sie wussten ziemlich genau, worauf ihre Hauslehrerin da anspielte. Ihr Erlebnis mit Fluffy im ersten Schuljahr reichte wohl ziemlich nah an dieses Geschehen hier heran, nur dass der dreiköpfige Hund damals geschlafen hatte und nicht kampfbereit vor ihnen stand.

Doch Yami und Yuugi blickten die aufgebrachte Professorin nur ruhig an und schienen sich von ihrer Wut nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Es hat funktioniert, oder? Und weder die Menschen, noch die Löwin wurden verletzt. Das allein war das Risiko schon wert." Yamis dunkle Augen blickten die Professorin selbstsicher an und diese blinzelte einige Male. Wie konnten diese beiden Muggel nach dem, was sie gerade überstanden hatten nur so ruhig und gefasst bleiben. Sie machten fast den Eindruck, als hätten sie schon ihr Leben lang mit wilden Bestien gekämpft und wären derartige Gefahren gewohnt. McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch plötzlich schwebte der Geist von Professor Binns heran.

Der alte Lehrer kümmerte sich nicht um die Schüler und Professoren, sondern blieb kurz vor dem Kopf der Löwin in der Luft hängen und meinte wie zu sich selbst: „Also ist es doch war. Die Kahneng-Löwen stammen tatsächlich von den afrikanischen Löwen ab, wenn sie auch die alten magischen Symbole erkennen. Ich hab das Syric nie glauben wollen. Er wird mich wieder aufziehen, wenn ich ihm das berichte und sagen: ‚Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?' Das musste ja ausgerechnet mir passieren."

Yuugi blickte den Geist verwirrt an, denn plötzlich dämmerte ihm, dass er in seiner Not, eine Erklärung zu finden, sehr nah an die Wahrheit gekommen war. Auch der Schulleiter sah von seinem Lehrer für Magiegeschichte zu der Löwin, die noch immer ruhig zwischen den beiden Muggeln stand und keine Gefahr mehr zu bedeuten schien. Dann trat Albus Dumbledore einen Schritt vor und wandte sich direkt an den Geist.

„Cuthbert, was sagtest du eben wegen der magischen Symbole?"

Der Geist blickte sich verwirrt um, bevor er den Sprecher erkannte. Belehrend meinte er: „Ein alter Kollege von mir, Syric Gallow behauptete schon seit unserer Studienzeit, dass die magischen sowie die nichtmagischen Löwen Ägyptens und ihre entfernten Verwandten in Indien und China ebenfalls, die alten magischen Symbole der Ägypter erkennen und verstehen. Er behauptete, das es etwas mit ihrer Mutter, der löwenköpfigen Göttin Sachmet zu tun hat. Bisher hab ich ihm nie geglaubt, weil es auch noch niemand nachgeprüft oder bewiesen hat. Aber jetzt sehe ich das Ergebnis zweifellos vor mir und kann es nicht mehr leugnen. Syric wird mich auslachen, weil ich ihm nicht schon früher geglaubt habe."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwebte Professor Binns gedankenverloren durch den Schulleiter hindurch zum Schloss zurück. Dieser blickte dem Geist nachdenklich hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Yami und Yuugi um.

„Offenbar hatte der Mann, der euch auf eurer Reise von diesem Glauben berichtete, nicht unrecht. Dennoch war es großer Leichtsinn, nur aufgrund von Vermutungen etwas so Gefährliches zu tun. Doch zum Glück ist noch mal alles gut gegangen." Nun lachte Dumbledores Blick fröhlich über seine Halbmondgläser.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, das niemand ernstlich verletzt wurde. Poppy wird sich später deine Verletzungen ansehen, Kendric." Damit blickte er zu dem Auror, der wie alle anderen nun seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte, jedoch noch immer misstrauisch dreinblickte.

„Zum Glück ist der Löwin auch nichts passiert, das wäre wirklich ein tragischer Verlust gewesen, wo es doch nur noch so wenige ihrer Art gibt. Mr. Mutô, Mr. Atemu, offenbar vertraut sie euch aufgrund der Symbole, die ihr tragt. Ich habe die anderen Auroren schon unterrichtet, aber wenn ihr so freundlich wärt, bis zu ihrem Eintreffen auf die Löwin aufzupassen, wäre ich euch dankbar. Zur Sicherheit wird jedoch Remus bei euch bleiben. Seid ihr alle einverstanden?" Sowohl der Professor für Verteidigung als auch die beiden Duellanten nickten und der Schulleiter lächelte fröhlich, bevor er sich an die anderen Schüler wandte und diese daran erinnerte, dass schon längst die nächste Stunde angefangen hatte. Ein hastiger Aufbruch zum Schloss folgte und dann standen nur noch die Professoren und der Auror um Yami und Yuugi herum.

Der Schulleiter wandte sich nun noch einmal an Remus: „Ich werde dir dennoch die anderen Schüler herunter schicken. Sie sollen sich die Löwin aus einiger Entfernung anschauen und dann wieder zum Schloss kommen. Aber lass niemanden mehr so nah an sie heran. Und nach deinem Unterricht müssen wir herauszufinden versuchen, was hier eigentlich passiert ist."

Der Professor für Verteidigung nickte ernst, wurde aber von Yami unterbrochen: „Ich habe, kurz bevor die Funken erschienen, die die Löwin so erschreckt haben, einen Schüler Slytherins heimlich in die Hütte kommen sehen. Aber in den letzten Minuten war er hier nirgends mehr zu sehen."

Remus blickte den Muggel nachdenklich an und fragte dann den Auror, ob er einen Schüler verspätet eingelassen hatte. Dieser nickte nur und Remus sah alarmiert zu Dumledore. „Warum sollten sie so etwas tun. Außerdem konnten die Slytherins noch gar nichts von der Kahneng-Löwin wissen, weil sie erst heute Morgen hier ankam und sie niemand hätte sehen können."

Der Schulleiter nickte ernst und auch Yami und Yuugi verstanden die unausgesprochene Botschaft. Irgendwo gab es einen Verräter in den Reihen der Auroren, die die Löwin gefangen und am Morgen nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten. Jemand hatte die Slytherins informiert und diese hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um Remus, den Gryffindors und damit auch der ganzen Schule und Dumbledore zu schaden. Doch wenn die Feinde schon so weit in die letzte Bastion im Kampf gegen das Böse, so weit nach Hogwarts, eingedrungen waren, wem konnte man da noch vertrauen?

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens räusperte sich der Schulleiter leise, winkte dann den verletzten Auroren zu sich und ging gemeinsam mit ihm und Professor McGonagall zurück zum Schloss. Auch Remus schien sich nun wieder der Anwesenheit der beiden Muggel bewusst zu werden, denn er drehte sich zu Yami und Yuugi um und lächelte leicht.

„Was ihr getan habt, war sehr leichtsinnig, aber auch sehr mutig. Und es war wirklich die beste Lösung. Dennoch wundert es mich, wie ruhig sie ist. Respekt den alten Symbolen gegenüber ist das eine, aber sie benimmt sich eher wie ein zahmes Kätzchen." Damit ging der Professor auf die beiden zu, kniete sich vor die Löwin und streckte ihr vorsichtig die Hand entgegen. Die Löwin ließ ihren Schwanz unruhig hin und her peitschen, blieb aber still stehen und beobachtete den Mann nur misstrauisch. Dann schien sie zu der Überzeugung gelangt zu sein, dass Remus keine Gefahr bedeutete und stupste leicht mit der feuchten Nase gegen die ausgestreckte Hand.

Remus lächelte leicht und erhob sich dann wieder, um Yami und Yuugi fragend anzusehen.

Yuugi setzte sich daraufhin neben die Löwin, kraulte weiter ihr Fell und meinte achselzuckend: „Es sind wohl nicht nur die Symbole. Yamis und auch mein Schmuck ist echt. Es sind Schätze aus einer alten Grabanlage, die teilweise mein Großvater und teilweise wir selbst entdeckt und erforscht haben. Dem Entdecker steht ein gewisser Lohn zu und da die Schätze jener Grabkammer sehr reich waren, wurde uns erlaubt, einiges davon zu behalten. Das heißt, die Löwin spürt als magisches Wesen wohl auch die alte Magie, die diesen Stücken vielleicht innewohnt und daher ist sie so friedlich – fast unterwürfig."

Yami nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls ins Gras, woraufhin sich auch die Löwin auf den Bauch legte und die Streicheleinheiten ruhig genoss. Als sich Remus wenige Meter entfernt ebenfalls niederließ, glaubte er einen seltsamen Blick Yamis zu sehen, den er seinem so ähnlich sehendem Freund zuwarf – ein Blick voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Doch der Eindruck war schnell wieder verschwunden und Remus glaubte an eine Täuschung.

Yamis dunkle Stimme unterbrach dann seine Gedanken: „Yuugi vergisst auch immer wieder zu erwähnen, wie gut er mit Tieren umgehen kann. Sie suchen oft seine Nähe und spüren, dass er ihnen nie etwas Böses will. Und da sie ein magisches Wesen ist, wird die Löwin das sicher noch viel stärker bemerkt haben. Das ist wahrscheinlich noch viel eher der Grund, dass sie sich wie ein junges Kätzchen verhält."

„Yami!" Yuugis empörte Stimme und der schmollende Blick entlockte dem Angesprochenen ein amüsiertes Lachen und auch Remus musste über diese Neckerei lachen. Aber es war schon seltsam. Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte er seine Schüler vor der Gefährlichkeit der Kahneng-Löwen gewarnt und nun saß er gemeinsam mit zwei lachenden Muggeln auf einer Wiese und zwischen ihnen lag eine der gefürchtetsten Kreaturen der magischen Welt harmlos und friedlich. Das war so unwirklich. Flüchtig wunderte sich Remus darüber, wie schnell die beiden Nichtmagier die Tatsache akzeptiert hatten, dass es sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Löwin sondern um ein magisches Wesen handelte, doch andererseits hatten sich die beiden schon sehr schnell nach ihrer Ankunft an die Wunder der Zaubererwelt gewöhnt und sie waren nun ja schon fast eine Woche in Hogwarts. Ihr Interesse an der Archäologie führte sie ja immer wieder in unbekannte und fremde Länder und sie waren sicher schon lang gewohnt, seltsame Traditionen, Überlieferungen oder Geschehnisse als echt zu akzeptieren. Also war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, wie schnell sich Yami und Yuugi an all das gewöhnt hatten. Dennoch blieb da ein Geheimnis, was die beiden umgab und was Remus nicht so einfach durchschauen konnte.

Aber die beiden waren ihm nicht unsympathisch und so beschloss der Professor, einfach abzuwarten, was weiter geschah.

Mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeil ich mich auch, versprochen.

Cu Fly


	16. Ägypten

Hallöchen. Schon wieder hat es so lang gedauert. /seufz/ Ich entschuldige mich dafür gleich mal gaaaaaanz doll. Aber immerhin bin ich dazwischen erfolgreich umgezogen!!!

Und da es jetzt eh keinen Sinn macht, euch auf die Kommentare zu antworten, da das so lang her ist: lest einfach schön los!

Siegel der Schatten

16. Ägypten

Es war Abend, als Harry sich endlich entspannt in einen der Sessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum sinken lassen konnte. Alle Schularbeiten waren gemacht und nun blieb endlich Zeit, um sich anderen Gedanken zuzuwenden.

Eine halbe Stunde später holte ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus seinen Tagträumereien hervor und Harry blinzelte verwirrt nach oben.

„Worüber hast du denn so intensiv nachgedacht, dass ich dich drei mal ansprechen musste, bevor du mich wahrgenommen hast?" Draco schien das jedoch nichts auszumachen, denn er lächelte Harry sanft an und machte es sich dann auf seinem Schoß bequem. Der Sessel wurde durch einen Zauber etwas größer, so dass sie beide bequem Platz hatten und Harry schlang seine Arme um den Slytherin und strich zärtlich durch die blonden Haare.

„Ich hab nur daran gedacht, was heute alles passiert ist. Die beiden Muggel werden immer rätselhafter."

Draco blickte seinen Freund verwirrt an und dieser erzählte von den Vorfällen mit der Kahneng-Löwin am Nachmittag in Remus Unterricht. Draco und er hatten abgesehen von Verwandlung am Morgen keine weiteren gemeinsamen Stunden an diesem Tag gehabt, so dass er den Slytherin erst jetzt wieder traf. Als Harry mit seinem Bericht fertig war saßen beide minutenlang still in ihrem Sessel. Um sie her herrschte nur noch wenig Trubel, denn die meisten Gryffindors waren schon in ihren Betten verschwunden. So konnten sie sich auch ungestört unterhalten.

Draco meinte nach einiger Zeit nachdenklich: „Es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich denke Severus und Remus verbindet tatsächlich mehr als die frühere Feindschaft und ihre gemeinsame Lehrtätigkeit."

Angesichts dieses plötzlichen Themenwechsels blickte Harry verwirrt auf den blonden Mann in seinen Armen hinab, doch dieser lächelte nur leise in sich hinein. Er musste Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen um dessen Gedanken zu erraten.

„Wir hatten ja nach euch bei Lupin Unterricht und als er ewig nicht kam, hat Millicent Severus geholt, um herauszufinden, was los wäre. Gerade als mein Pate zu uns kam, ist auch Dumbledore mit McGonagall zu uns ins Zimmer gekommen. Er sagte nur was von einer Kahneng-Löwin, die wir uns ansehen sollten und hat uns zu Lupin auf die Grounds geschickt. Aber ich hab noch gehört, wie er Severus sagte, dass die Löwin beinahe Lupin und euch Gryffindors angegriffen hat und nur durch die beiden Muggel wäre niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was passiert ist, ist es noch viel seltsamer, dass zwei Muggel so viel über die Magie Ägyptens wissen, dass sie ein so mächtiges Wesen aufhalten konnten. Auch wenn sie sich in der Geschichte Ägyptens auskennen, können sie so was nicht wissen. Die beiden sind wirklich rätselhaft."

Draco schwieg kurz, um Harry die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas dazu zu sagen, doch der Gryffindor blieb still und der Slytherin zuckte nur in Gedanken mit den Schultern. Harry würde noch irgendwann begreifen, dass es nichts brachte, die beiden Muggel zu ignorieren. Sie mussten sich mit Dumbledores Beschwörungsritual und dem daraus resultierenden Ergebnis befassen – auch wenn das bedeutete, sich wieder in Dumbledores Spiel einzumischen und vielleicht sogar aktiv zu werden.

„Na jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte: Severus wurde weiß wie eine Wand, als er von dem Angriff auf Lupin erfuhr. Lach nicht, es ist wahr. Er war wirklich noch blasser als sonst." Draco knuffte den kichernden Harry gespielt beleidigt in die Seite, hatte aber sonst mehr Probleme damit, dass er nicht vom Sessel fiel. Er musste ja zugeben, dass es schwer vorstellbar war, dass sein Pate noch mehr Farbe verlor, wo er doch sonst schon immer so aussah, als sei er seit Jahren in Hogwarts' Kerkern eingesperrt.

„Er sorgte sich bestimmt nicht um das Wohlergehen von uns Gryffindors, richtig?" Harry konnte das Kichern nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verdrängen und Draco nickte. „Severus war eindeutig besorgt. Und wenn er nicht plötzlich auch für dich als meinem Geliebten freundschaftliche Gefühle entwickelt hat, dann kann seine Besorgnis nur Lupin gelten."

Harry seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich beginne mich zumindest langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Snape und Remus so was wie Freunde zu sein scheinen. Aber denk nicht, dass ich deinem Paten deswegen weniger misstraue!"

Draco drehte sich in Harrys Umarmung um und bedachte diesen mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus das anders sieht. Er wird dich garantiert nie in den illustren Kreis seiner wenigen Freunde aufnehmen, egal was du tust. Aber ich werde das Ganze weiter beobachten müssen. Nicht, dass ich an Lupin irgendetwas Schlechtes finde. Lässt man mal die Tatsache mit dem Mondanheulen und den monatlichen Verwandlungen außer Acht."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Snape wird sich davor schon schützen können." Dann wurde ihm wohl bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte und Harry blickte Draco erschrocken an. Dann erkannte er dessen boshaftes Grinsen und blickte finster zurück. „Das hast du geplant. Hat Snape dich angestachelt, dass du mich überzeugst? Denkt gar nicht mal dran. Ich gebe nie den Segen zu dieser unheiligen Verbindung. Ich werde Remus wohl vor dir und deinem Paten schützen müssen."

Draco lachte bei diesen Worten nur leise und kuschelte sich dann an den grummelnden Harry. Der blonde Slytherin war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte es immerhin geschafft, dass sich Harry Gedanken um den von ihm so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer machte. Sie wussten beide, dass sich Dracos Pate vor dem Werwolf in Remus schützen konnte, doch mit seinen Worten hatte Harry indirekt zugegeben, dass er eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Professoren schon halb akzeptiert hatte.

+-+-+-+-+

Es war Mittwoch Nachmittag und die ersten Schüler traten durch die schlichte Holztür in eine Welt voller Wunder und Schönheit. Yami und Yuugi hatten noch am vergangenen Abend, nachdem sie die Kahneng-Löwin ohne Probleme den Auroren übergeben hatten, mit Professor Binns über ihr Vorhaben für die heutige erste Stunde ihres Unterrichts gesprochen. Und so hatte der Geist für sie den Projektionszauber gesprochen. Doch im Gegensatz zur letzten Woche, als die beiden Duellanten in Binns Stunde hereingestolpert waren und der Unterricht nur mit Blick auf die Projektion der Pyramiden von Gizeh stattgefunden hatte, saßen der ehemalige Pharao und Yuugi nun entspannt im Sand zu Füßen einer Sphinx und erwarteten die Schüler. Das Klassenzimmer war dem weiten ägyptischen Land gewichen. Der Himmel war tiefblau und wolkenlos, doch die Sonne, welche fast im Zenit stand, schien nur angenehm warm herab. Weit und breit war abgesehen von der riesigen steinernen Sphinx kein Bauwerk zu sehen, sondern nur Sand. Trotzdem wirkte der Ort nicht trostlos oder einsam, sondern in seiner Größe und Unendlichkeit mächtig und erhaben. Die Schüler, welche in mehr oder weniger großen Grüppchen durch die schlichte Holztür auf den warmen Sand traten, fühlten sich zu Beginn ein wenig fehl am Platz. Doch als nach 10 Minuten der ganze Abschlussjahrgang von Hogwarts versammelt war, hatten die meisten ihre Scheu verloren und sich rings um Yuugi und Yami zu Füßen der Skulptur niedergelassen.

Yami und Yuugi würden sich im Unterrichten abwechseln, doch vorerst begann der junge Japaner damit, die Schüler zu begrüßen und ein wenig über die Entstehung Ägyptens vor 5000 Jahren, die Kultur und die wichtigsten Errungenschaften wie die Schrift, den Wechsel von der Stufenpyramide zur echten Pyramide, das astronomische Wissen und natürlich auch über den Götterkult aufzuklären. Natürlich riss er vieles nur an, doch alle vier Häuser wurden durch das immense Wissen Yuugis und seine begeisterte und lebhafte Erzählweise in seinen Bann gezogen. Man merkte dem jungen Mann deutlich seine Liebe zu diesem alten Land an und niemand dachte auch nur ansatzweise an Schlafen. Einige Schüler schrieben fleißig mit, doch die meisten hörten nur gebannt zu und Yuugi störte das auch nicht. Was er ihnen heute erzählte war nur die Spitze der Pyramide und auf vieles wollten er und Yami noch wesentlich genauer in späteren Stunden eingehen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, kam irgendwann auch die Sprache auf das Geschehen am Vortag auf dem Hogwartsgelände und Yuugi, der sich mit Binns noch einmal genauer über die Meinung von dessen Studienkollegen unterhalten hatte, erklärte nun einiges zu Sachmet, den Göttern und ihrer Wichtigkeit für das ägyptische Volk.

Eine Ravenclaw meldete sich nun und meinte verwundert: „Aber das waren doch sicher auch nur ein paar Zauberer, die ihre Magie für ihre Zwecke benutzt haben und das Volk unterdrückten. Jemand der so etwas tut, sollte nicht verehrt werden. Und vor allem sollte man diese Leute nicht auch noch heute als Götter erklären."

Viele der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws nickten, die Hufflepuffs blieben still und die Slytherins schauten sich seltsam an.

‚Aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, sieht Seth wie ein früherer Voldemort aus.' Yuugis Stimme klang halb amüsiert, halb erschrocken. Natürlich konnten Menschen, die ihr Leben lang mit Magie zu tun hatten nicht anders, als eine solche Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen. Doch einerseits klang es besonders für Yami wie eine Beleidigung der Götter und andererseits erschreckte Yuugi die offensichtliche Zustimmung der Slytherins. Ihnen schien zu gefallen, dass auch schon in früheren Zeiten Zauberer die einfachen Menschen beherrscht hatten – so wie es nach der Meinung der Reinblüter und Voldemorts schon immer hatte sein sollen.

Um nicht noch weitere Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen, erhob sich nun Yami und zeigte damit an, dass nun er sprechen wollte. Yuugi nickte ihm wortlos zu und ließ sich wieder im warmen Sand nieder.

Der ehemalige Pharao blickte die Schüler lange nachdenklich an, bevor er zu sprechen begann. Und seine Stimme war so voller Ernst, dass niemand seine Worte anzweifelte.

„Es handelt sich bei denn allmächtigen Göttern keineswegs nur um machtgierige Zauberer, die ihre Stellung ausnutzten, um das Volk zu unterdrücken. Sicher, die Götter verlangten Opfer und forderten Gehorsam und Glauben, aber kein Gott war nur grausam oder gab nichts an den Gläubigen zurück. Dass der Nil jedes Jahr über die Ufer trat und fruchtbares Land schuf, dass jeden Tag erneut die Sonne aufging, dass Regen fiel und Kriege gewonnen wurden, das alles vollbrachten die Götter. Es gab für jeden Lebensbereich mindestens einen Gott und dieser forderte nicht nur, sondern machte auch großzügige Geschenke an die, die wahrhaft gläubig waren. Und ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass die Herrschaft Ägyptens in einer Zeit begann, als andere Länder noch in der Barbarei versunken waren und noch nicht einmal Kultur und Kunst kannten. Kemet, das schwarze Land am Nil konnte sein Volk drei Jahrtausende lang Wohlstand und ein angenehmes Leben schenken und das nur durch den Glauben an die Götter."

Yami schwieg sekundenlang und seine Hand berührte sein Milleniumspuzzle. Auch er hatte von den Göttern wertvolle Geschenke erhalten. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf Yuugi, bevor der ehemalige Pharao weiter sprach.

„Natürlich könnt ihr Recht haben. Vielleicht waren auch die Götter Ägyptens nur Sterbliche mit außerordentlicher Macht, so wie die Zauberer heute sehr viel mächtiger sind, als die nichtmagischen Menschen. Doch die Götter herrschten nicht. Sie lenkten das Land, für welches sie sich verantwortlich fühlten nur mit ihrer Kraft und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Sie schenkten dem Volk viel, verlangten aber nie mehr, als die Menschen ihnen dafür geben konnten – ihren Glauben und ihre Liebe. Vielleicht ist das die Definition Gottes – der Lenker im Hintergrund, der sich seiner Macht bewusst ist und sie für seine Schutzbefohlenen einsetzt, ohne einen Preis dafür zu verlangen, der nicht freiwillig gegeben wird. Dafür stehen alle ägyptischen Götter ohne Ausnahme und selbst wenn sie nur mächtige Sterbliche waren, verdienen sie trotz allem nicht weniger Respekt."

Die meisten Schüler schwiegen nachdenklich, während den Slytherins offensichtlich nicht gefallen hatte, was Yami soeben gesagt hatte. Ihnen passte ein diktatorischer Herrscher viel besser in ihr Weltbild.

Dann hob sich ein Hand und Yami blickte Ron fragend an. „Aber es waren doch nicht alle Götter gut. Apophis, Seth und Osiris stehen doch für das Böse. Warum wurden sie trotzdem verehrt?"

Yami lächelte leicht, als er diese Frage hörte.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Von diesen drei genannten Göttern war nur einer wirklich böse. Osiris ist zwar der Gott der Unterwelt, aber auch des Ackerbaus. Er sorgte dafür, das Weizen und Gerste auf den Feldern wuchsen und nahm nach dem Tod die Seelen der Verstorbenen auf und ihr zweites Leben in der Unterwelt begann. Das kann man nicht wirklich als Böse bezeichnen. Jeder Glaube braucht ein Jenseits, einen Ort wo die Seelen nach dem Tod Ruhe finden. Osiris' Funktion war also durchaus nötig und anerkannt und er war daher sogar einer der wichtigsten Götter. Es gibt weitere Beispiele. Bastet ist die Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit, des Glücks und der Frauen. Ihre zweite Inkarnation Sachmet hingegen ist die Göttin des Krieges und der Wut und wurde selbst unter den Göttern gefürchtet. Andererseits heilte sie auch und vergab Sündern, wenn diese bereuten. Tefnut, eine der weniger wichtigen Göttinnen war sowohl für Feuchtigkeit als auch für Hitze verantwortlich. Beides kann Segen und Fluch sein. Es gibt viele solche Beispiele, wo ein Gott eine hilfreiche und eine bedrohliche Eigenschaft hat – doch niemand würde behaupten, der Gott wäre deshalb böse. Die Ägypter begrüßten das Erfreuliche und nahmen das Unerfreulichere hin."

Yami lächelte leicht in sich hinein und auch Yuugi kicherte in ihrem Seelenraum amüsiert.

„Seth ist wieder etwas anderes. Nach dem Osiris-Mythos lockte Seth seinen Bruder Osiris, der über Ägypten herrschte, in eine Falle und tötete ihn. Seth herrschte lange Jahre über Ägypten und erst Osiris' Sohn Horus brachte ihn zu Fall, als er selbst den Thron verlangte und mit Hilfe seiner Mutter Isis – Seths Schwester – und weiteren Göttern Seths Abdankung forderte. Seth war mächtiger, stärker und klüger als Osiris und daher konnte er diesen besiegen und über das Land herrschen. Horus kämpfte gegen Seth mit fast den gleichen hinterhältigen Mitteln wie sein Onkel und dennoch gilt Horus als „gut", weil es ihm gelang den Mord an seinem Vater zu rächen – der eigentlich nicht mehr war, als der Triumph des stärkeren Seth über den schwächeren Osiris. Seth hingegen gilt als „böse" und ist der Gott der Wüste, des Sturms und der Vernichtung, obwohl er lange Jahre gerecht über Ägypten herrschte und jeden Tag die Apophisschlange besiegte und somit daran hinderte Res Sonnenbarke zu verschlingen und Chaos über der Welt zu verbreiten. Man muss also immer beide Seiten sehen."

‚Ja, ja, der liebe Seth. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie ähnlich Seto und seine frühere Inkarnation dem Gott Seth sind.' Yuugi kicherte noch immer und Yami konnte ihm nur einen halb strafenden, halb genervten Blick schenken. Der Japaner riss sich darauf hin zusammen und meinte mit einem leichten Lächeln: ‚Wie Ihr befehlt großer Pharao, ich werde nun schweigen und Euren Worten ehrfürchtig lauschen. Und Seth ist trotzdem einer meiner Lieblingsgötter.'

Yami verdrehte die Augen und seufzte schicksalsergeben auf, bevor er sich wieder den Schülern zuwandte.

„Dann ist da natürlich noch Apophis. Er ist als Götterschlange der Gegenspieler des Sonnengottes Re und lauert immer wieder darauf, dessen Sonnenbarke zu verschlingen. Das würde Tod und Chaos und die Vernichtung der Welt bedeuten. Damit trifft das durchaus die Definition „Böse". Aber braucht nicht alles einen Gegenpart? Ying und Yang in der japanischen Mythologie stehen ebenfalls für Gut und Böse, Hell und Dunkel, Frau und Mann, Licht und Schatten. Ordnung kann nicht ohne Chaos existieren. Licht ohne Finsternis ist undenkbar. Kuk und Kauket stehen zum Beispiel als eins der 4 Urgötterpaare für die Urfinsternis, welche existierte, bevor die Sterne und der Urraum erschaffen wurden. Dennoch sind sie nicht böse sondern notwendig. Auch Apophis ist als Vertreter für Chaos, Finsternis und Dunkelheit nötig, damit Re für Ordnung und Licht stehen kann."

Ein Huffelpuff unterbrach Yami verwirrt: „Aber ist das Dunkle nicht immer böse? Natürlich muss es existieren, aber es ist doch nicht erstrebenswert oder verehrungswürdig."

Yami schüttelte den Kopf. „Dunkel und Böse sind dennoch nicht dasselbe. Auch Licht kann verbrennen und töten, während Schatten Schutz bieten und retten kann. Zuviel Licht ist genauso verheerend, wie zuviel Dunkelheit und es kommt auf das Gleichgewicht an. Beides, Licht und Schatten, existiert schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit und zum Bösen haben erst die Menschen die Dunkelheit gemacht, weil sie sich vor dem Unbekannten, nicht Wahrnehmbaren in ihr fürchten. Was den Menschen Angst macht, das fürchten sie und so setzen sie ihre Angst vor dem Unbekannten mit der Dunkelheit gleich, weil diese nur allzu oft Unbekanntes verbirgt. Dabei vergessen die Menschen nur, dass Böses auch am helllichten Tag geschehen kann und Gutes in einem dunklen Mantel der Verborgenheit gehüllt getan werden kann. Für die Menschen ist das Böse dunkel, obwohl Schatten und Finsternis nichts Böses an sich haben, sondern einfach nur ein nötiger Bestandteil unserer Welt sind."

Yami schwieg und Yuugis sarkastische Gedanken drangen zu ihm: ‚Wann ist das eigentlich von einem Vortrag über die Götter zu einem Plädoyer für unsere Schattenmagie geworden?' Der Pharao konnte dem nur zustimmen und Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf. Eindringlich sah er auf die Schüler vor sich, doch diese schwiegen teils ungläubig, teils nachdenklich.

Dann spürte Yami, wie Yuugi ihn in ihrem Seelenraum innig umarmte und warme Gedanken des Trostes und der Beruhigung erreichten ihn und hüllten ihn schützend ein. Yuugi wusste genau, wie sich der ehemalige Pharao fühlte, angesichts dieser teilweise offenen Ablehnung gegen die Schatten. Für Yami waren sie ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens und er konnte nur schwer verstehen, wie Menschen sich vor etwas fürchteten, was in keiner Weise böse oder verdammenswert war. Sicher, die Schatten waren gefährlich und nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner für die, die es verdienten. Doch sie hatten nichts Böses an sich. Yami und Yuugi spürten beide, dass die hier anwesenden Schüler noch viel zu sehr in ihrem Denkschema gefangen waren, was ihnen von je her eingetrichtert wurde – Voldemort, der Feind der Zauberer war böse und gefährlich und tarnte sich in der Nacht und im Dunklen. Also war Schwarz böse und Weiß gut. Dass alles zwei Seiten hatte und diese Welt nicht nur aus schwarz oder weiß sondern eher aus verschiedenen Grautönen bestand, das mussten diese jungen Zauberer wohl erst noch begreifen. Yami seufzte leise. Er würde wohl einfach Geduld haben müssen und konnte nicht zu viel von diesen jungen Menschen erwarten, wo doch ältere und weisere Zauberer wie Dumbledore noch in der gleichen Gedankenfalle gefangen waren. Es würde einen langen Kampf und viel Nachsicht brauchen, bis seine gerade geäußerte Ansicht überhaupt akzeptiert wurde und erst dann waren die Zauberer bereit, seine und Yuugis Magie zu verstehen.

Plötzlich erklang ein heller Glockenton und holte alle wieder aus ihren grübelnden Gedanken hervor. Professor Binns hatte für Yuugi und sein anderes Ich diesen Ton in die Projektion eingearbeitet um anzuzeigen, wann die Stunde vorbei war und so erhob sich auch Yuugi von seinem bequemen Sitz im warmen, ägyptischen Sand und verabschiedete die Schüler, die teilweise still und nachdenklich, teilweise aufgebracht diskutierend durch eine plötzlich mitten in der Wüste erschienenen Holztür aus dem Klassenraum verschwanden. Der Blick der beiden Duellanten fiel jedoch auf eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, darunter Hermine, Ron und auch die beiden Träger dieser seltsamen halb goldenen, halb silbernen Auren – Harry Potter und ein blonder, hochgewachsener Slytherin. Besonders die beiden letzteren blickten Yami und Yuugi nachdenklich an, bevor sie sich den anderen Schülern anschlossen und die Projektion verließen. Und der Pharao und sein Hikari konnten sich nicht helfen, aber sie ahnten, dass zumindest diese vier verstanden hatten, was Yami mit seinen eindringlichen Worten andeuten wollte.

/Nun, was kann man auch anderes von zwei Menschen erwarten, deren Aura zu gleichen Teilen positiv und negativ ist. Und nach Dumbledores Bericht über Harry Potters Begegnungen mit Voldemort muss besonders ihm klar sein, dass nicht alles so einfach in schwarz und weiß zu trennen ist./

Yuugi nickte: ‚Dieser selbsternannte Lord handelt wahrscheinlich wirklich nur aus Machtgier und es wird schwer sein, an ihm einen guten Teil zu finden, doch Harry musste in diesen Kämpfen sicher schon oft Dinge tun, die jeder andere für böse halten würde, die aber nötig waren, um ihn oder seine Freunde am Leben zu erhalten.'

Bitterkeit sprach aus der Stimme des Jüngeren und Yami umarmte seinen Geliebten nun auch in der Wirklichkeit, dann es war kein Schüler mehr als Zeuge da. Minutenlang standen sie eng umschlungen in der einsamen Wüste Ägyptens, nur beobachtet von dem Abbild einer Sphinx, und genossen die tröstliche Gegenwart des anderen. Auch Yuugi hatte in seinen unzähligen Kämpfen Dinge getan, auf die er nicht stolz war, die aber hatten getan werden müssen, um seine Freunde zu retten.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sich die beiden dann jedoch wieder und Yuugi lächelte Yami wieder fröhlich an.

„Für unsere erste Stunde war es doch gar nicht schlecht. Etwas melancholisch und tief greifend an manchen Stellen – was nur wenige der Schüler zu schätzen wissen werden - aber sonst ganz okay!"

Yami lachte leise und sandte Yuugi ein amüsiertes Gefühl über ihr Seelenband. „Verzeih mir, ich konnte nicht anders, als sie von den „bösen" Göttern anfingen. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit, sie auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Botschaft ja bei mehr Leuten angekommen als wir glauben – Harry und seine Freunde machen ja schon einen recht viel versprechenden Eindruck."

Yuugi nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie Yamis Heimat und traten durch die Holztür auf den steinernen Gang Hogwarts hinaus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Dumbledore-sama und die anderen Lehrer sowie den Rest der magischen Welt dazu bringen, dass sie uns zuhören und glauben und dann werden sie uns auch nicht fürchten, wenn wir unsere Macht offenbaren."

Yami schenkte seinem Licht ein sarkastisches Grinsen. „Also ein leichtes Unterfangen, das sollte vor dem Abendessen zu erledigen sein, nicht Aibou!"

Yuugi ließ es zu, dass sein Gelieber einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang, denn momentan spürten sie niemanden in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, der sie beobachten könnte. „Wir müssen einfach Geduld haben und früher oder später werden unsere Taten für uns sprechen und dann werden sie erkennen, dass Schatten nicht böse sind und sie werden uns vertrauen und unsere Hilfe sogar annehmen. Das ist es ja immerhin, warum wir eigentlich überhaupt hier gelandet sind."

Yami konnte nur wortlos zustimmen und gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer zurück.


	17. Der Verbotene Wald

So und passend zu dem Regen draußen hier gleich noch das nächste Kapitel mit dem gleichen Wetter!

Siegel der Schatten

17. Der Verbotene Wald

Die letzten drei Tage der Woche vergingen für die Schüler Hogwarts ruhig wie immer. Yami und Yuugi hingegen erlebten in dieser Zeit mehr Wunder als sie je erahnt hatten. Getarnt durch die Schatten streiften sie immer wieder durch das weitläufige Schloss und entdeckten Geheimgänge, verwunschene Räume, uralte magische Gegenstände, die sich als harmlose Alttagsdinge tarnten, doch durch ihr helles Leuchtfeuer aus Magie und Kraft nur allzu leicht aufzuspüren waren. Ein Raum im siebten Stock hatte es den beiden besonders angetan. Dieser schien sich immer nach den Bedürfnissen desjenigen zu richten, der davor stand und wo Yami und Yuugi bei ihrem ersten Besuch noch ein wundervolles Liebesnest vorfanden, betraten sie beim zweiten Mal eine riesige Halle voller magischer Artefakte, geheimer und verschollen geglaubter Bücher über Yamis Heimatland und riesiger Folianten, mit deren Hilfe sie ihre Suche nach der Bedeutung des Rätsels auf der Kartusche fortsetzen konnten.

Über die ganzen Entdeckungen vergaßen sie allerdings nicht, den restlichen Unterricht zu besuchen und auch ab und an Kontakt mit Odion in London aufzunehmen. Doch es gab noch keine Neuigkeiten irgendeiner Art.

Der Samstag war dann sehr verregnet und abgeschreckt durch das triste Wetter hielt sich keiner der Schüler oder Lehrer lange genug draußen oder in der Nähe eines Fensters auf. Also war es für Yami und Yuugi die perfekte Gelegenheit sich endlich dem größten noch verbliebenen Rätsel zu widmen – dem verbotenen Wald.

Nach dem Mittag zogen sie sich ihre neuen Ledermäntel über, die sie effektiv gegen die plötzlich hereingebrochene Herbstkälte und den Nieselregen schützen würden und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Yami hatte in der Bibliothek einige Bücher zu Hogwarts gelesen, in denen auch der verbotene Wald und seine Bewohner behandelt wurden, doch viele dieser Bücher waren schon alt gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte sich einiges verändert. Also hatten Yami und Yuugi beschlossen, zuerst Hagrid nach den Bewohnern des magischen Waldes zu befragen – so wie Remus es ihnen in der Woche zuvor vorgeschlagen hatte. Immerhin kannte sich der Wildhüter durch seine Arbeit um Hogwarts und im Wald sicherlich am besten aus und die beiden Duellanten wollten nicht ganz unvorbereitet in dieses vor Magie nur so leuchtende Gebiet eindringen. Keiner der beiden bezweifelt, dass ihre Magie sie vor allen Gefahren schützen würde, zumal sie im Wald keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen und keine Geheimnisse verbergen mussten. Dennoch war etwas mehr Wissen nie verkehrt.

Sie blieben bei Hagrid bis zum Nachmittagstee und gaben dann vor, zum Schloss zurück zu kehren, in Wirklichkeit tarnten sich Yami und Yuugi jedoch sofort mit den Schatten, als sie sicher waren, dass weder Hagrid noch ein zufällig am Fenster stehender Schlossbewohner sie mehr beobachten konnte.

Ein leichter Wärmezauber vertrieb auch die Kälte um sie herum und so drangen Yami und Yuugi Seite an Seite in den verbotenen Wald ein. Einige Zeit spürten sie nur das schwache, stetige Pulsieren der uralten Bäume um sie her. Dieser Wald war alt und mächtig und das begann schon bei den Pflanzen, die hier wuchsen und mit jedem Blatt und jeder Wurzel, die sie bildeten, die Magie des Waldes sicherten und verstärkten. Im Randbereich des Waldes spürten die beiden lautlosen Eindringlinge noch keine Tiere und als dann das erste Huschen um sie her begann, handelte es sich nur um normale Waldbewohner, die auch in jedem anderen Wald in Europa oder Asien zu finden waren. Scheue Eichhörnchen, Füchse, Elstern oder Käfer huschten aus Yamis und Yuugis Blickfeld, die nun wieder ohne die tarnenden Schatten unterwegs waren. Doch nach einiger Zeit fühlten beide die teilweise bedrohliche, teilweise sanfte und beschützende Magie der Bewohner und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Yami die ersten Acramantulas mit seiner Macht vertreiben musste. Hagrid hatte ihnen von diesen Riesenspinnen erzählt und auch wenn Yami und Yuugi während ihres Gespräches mit dem Wildhüter begriffen hatten, dass dieser Zauberer aufgrund seiner überdurchschnittlichen Größe auch andere Tiere niedlich fand, als jeder normale Mensch, konnte sich Yuugi beim Anblick der riesigen, behaarten Beine und Körper nur schütteln.

„Ich mag keine Spinnen. Zumindest so große! Wie kann man so was mögen oder sich sogar als Haustier halten?" Yuugis Stimme war erstaunlich leise und zeigte seinen Gemütszustand recht deutlich. Tröstend legte Yami einen Arm um die zitternden Schultern des anderen und sandte beruhigende Gefühle über ihr Seelenband. Beide hatten Hagrid nicht wirklich glauben wollen, als er von seinem Aragog in schwärmerischen Tönen gesprochen hatte, doch offensichtlich entsprach das den Tatsachen. Es fiel den beiden also leicht, ihre Neugierde auf diesen Teil des Waldes zu bezähmen und sie drangen lieber in einer anderen Richtung tiefer in ihn ein. Einige Zeit später konnten beide dann Grawp, Hagrids Halbbruder, dabei beobachten, wie er aus der Deckung einer kleinen Höhle heraus Steine auf einen Baumstamm warf. Auch den Riesen schien das Wetter nicht hervorzulocken, denn trotz des dichten Blätterdaches drang noch genug Regen zum Boden hinab. Offenbar musste gerade ein wahrer Wolkenbruch vom Himmel herabregnen, doch Yami und Yuugi hatten bisher nicht viel davon bemerkt. Noch etwas weiter zwischen einigen hohen Buchen entdeckten die beiden dann eine Herde Thestrale und es wunderte sie nicht, dass sie beide sie sehen konnten. Yami hatte zu seiner Zeit als Pharao genug Tod erlebt und Yuugi hatte seine Eltern ja schon in jungen Jahren verloren. Yuugi konnte sich nicht wirklich für diese Wesen erwärme, doch sie schreckten ihn nicht so sehr ab, wie beispielsweise die Acramantulas. Doch die Thestrale interessierten sich nicht wirklich für die beiden Besucher und nur wenige wandten überhaupt den Kopf um Yami und Yuugi misstrauisch beim Vorbeigehen zu beobachten. Sichernd blickte der ehemalige Pharao zurück, um vor einem Überraschungsangriff geschützt zu sein, doch nichts geschah. Alles in allem war ihr Ausflug bisher erstaunlich friedlich verlaufen. Immerhin hatte sie sowohl Remus Lupin, als auch Hagrid vor den zahlreichen Gefahren gewarnt, da war es erstaunlich, dass bisher nicht mehr geschehen war als der Angriff einiger hungriger Riesenspinnen. Schon deshalb erstarrte Yami für einige Sekunden erschrocken, als er Yuugis gedanklichen Ruf vernahm. Doch dann spürte er die Freude seines Partners über ihr Seelenband und beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Suchend blickte er sich um, doch er entdeckte Yuugi erst, als dieser hinter einem Baum hervorlugte und ihn still zu sich winkte. Dann legte der junge Mann einen Finger an die Lippen und verschwand wieder hinter dem mächtigen Stamm.

/Was ist, Hikari?/

‚Komm her und sieh es dir selbst an, das ist wunderschön!' Yuugis Gedankenstimme drückte nur zu deutlich seine Ehrfurcht und Freude aus und so beeilte sich Yami, zu ihm zu kommen. Als der Pharao jedoch halb um die Eiche herum war, sah auch er, was Yuugi entdeckt hatte, und verhielt sekundenlang in stummer Ehrfurcht. Dann ließ er sich leise neben seinem Geliebten zu Boden sinken und beobachtete still und wortlos dieses idyllische Bild. Die Eiche unter der sie knieten, stand am abschüssigen Ufer eines kleinen, tiefblauen Sees, der den sturmgepeitschten Himmelwiderspiegelte, selbst jedoch ruhig und klar dalag. Ein Zauber musste über diesem Ort liegen, der verhinderte, dass die beiden Einhörner, die ruhig aus dem Waldsee tranken, in ihrem Frieden gestört wurden. Minutenlang war nichts als die Stille des alten Waldes zu vernehmen und Yuugi und Yami tauschten nicht mal in ihren Gedanken Worte aus, aus Angst dieses friedliche Bild zu stören. Dann hob das eine Tier den schneeweißen Kopf, reckte das Horn stolz in die Höhe und ließ einen singenden Ton erklingen, der unglaublich fremd aber doch wunderschön klang. Auch das zweite Einhorn hörte nun auf zu trinken und lies ebenfalls einen leisen Sington erklingen. Ihre Flanken berührten sich sanft und es war klar, dass es sich hierbei um ein Paar handelte. Ohne sich von dem Horn stören zu lassen, liebkosten die beiden Tiere einander und begannen dann verliebt umeinander zu tänzeln. Wärme breitete sich um sie herum aus und erreichte auch Yami und Yuugi.

Errötend blickte Yuugi seinen Geliebten an. ‚Ich glaube, wir sind hier fehl am Platz.'

Yami lächelte leicht, nickte aber. /Wir sollten sie nicht stören. Ich will dabei ja auch keine Zuschauer./

Vorsichtig erhoben sich die beiden Beobachter, doch scheinbar waren sie nicht leise genug gewesen, denn die beiden schneeweißen Tiere stoppten mitten in der Bewegung und blickten zu ihnen auf. Ertappt hielten auch Yami und Yuugi mitten in der Bewegung inne und blickten einander an. Schon fürchteten sie, die majestätischen Tiere verschreckt zu haben, doch im Gegenteil. Langsam und vorsichtig, aber trotz allem offensichtlich neugierig schritt eines der Einhörner um den See herum und kam stetig näher. Nichts war von der Scheu zu bemerken, von der Hagrid erzählt hatte und Yami wunderte sich ein wenig darüber. Yuugi schien diese Bedenken nicht zu kennen, denn er machte vorsichtig einen Schritt an Yami vorbei und blieb dann wieder abwartend stehen. Auch das zweite Einhorn war nun herangekommen und an die Seite seines Gefährten getreten. Stolz und überlegen blickten sie auf die beiden Menschen herunter und es schien, als würden sie sie einschätzen und ihre inneren Werte beurteilen. Dann, mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick zu Yami trat das zweite Tier an seinem Partner vorbei und senkte seinen Kopf zu Yuugis Gesicht hinab. Das Horn fuhr zärtlich, fast liebkosend über die Wange des jungen Mannes und dann begann das Einhorn verspielt an einer blonden Strähne zu knabbern. Yuugi lachte erfreut auf und hob eine Hand, um das weiche, seidige Fell zu streicheln. Nun trat auch das erste Tier heran und begann um Aufmerksamkeit zu buhlen. Yami konnte nur verblüfft daneben stehen und diesen Anblick genießen. Ihm war das Misstrauen, welches die Einhörner ihm entgegen brachten, nicht entgangen. Doch offenbar war es nicht stark genug, um die beiden Tiere davon abzuhalten, Yuugi willkommen zu heißen. Instinktiv hatten sie Yuugis Liebe zu Tieren und seine Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben gespürt und ihn als einen verwandten Geist anerkannt, der ihnen nichts Böses entgegen setzen konnte. Sie hatten die Unschuld und Reinheit seines Hikaris gespürt und ihn trotz Yamis Anwesenheit für würdig befunden, sie zu berühren und zu ehren. Je länger der ehemalige Pharao dieses friedliche Bild sah, desto mehr prägte es sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Das war etwas, was er wohl nie vergessen würde.

Irgendwann drehte sich Yuugi dann zu seinem Geliebten um und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Die Einhörner blickten Yami aus ihren großen, klugen Augen nachdenklich an und der Pharao zögerte kurz, doch dann ergriff er die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich heran ziehen. Schüchtern und vorsichtig – geführt durch Yuugis Rechte – berührte nun auch Yami das glänzende Fell der Tiere und diese schreckten nicht vor den Schatten zurück, die sie offensichtlich zu Beginn in ihm gespürt hatten. Im Gegenteil, das erste Einhorn, welches ihn am Anfang so abschätzend angesehen hatte, drängte sich nun näher an Yamis Hand und dieser konnte nur bewundernd über den warmen, vor Kraft vibrierenden Körper streichen. Die magischen Wesen hatten ihn ganz eindeutig als Partner Yuugis anerkannt und auch wenn er dunkler als Yuugi war, war er doch würdig genug, diese majestätischen Tiere zu berühren.

Yamis und Yuugis Hände verschränkten sich ineinander, während sie noch immer mit der jeweils freien Hand eines der Tiere liebkosten und weiterhin ehrfürchtig schwiegen. Sie konnten beide nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit die Einhörner sie bemerkt hatten, doch das war unwichtig. Eigentlich hätte die Zeit auch anhalten können und sie hätten ewig so ruhig und friedlich hier mit diesen beiden Tieren am See stehen können.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Idylle jäh durch einen Pfeil unterbrochen, der zischend heranraste und zitternd in dem Baumstamm hinter ihnen stecken blieb. Die beiden Einhörner zuckten zusammen, warfen den Kopf zurück und stießen einen beinahe klagenden Laut aus, bevor sie in einem Satz zurück sprangen und zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. Gleichzeitig hatten sich Yami und Yuugi ohne nachzudenken Rücken an Rücken gestellt, die Hände noch immer ineinander verflochten und ein Schutzschild hüllte sie unsichtbar ein. Doch als sie nur Sekunden nach dem Angriff ihre freie Hand zum Deck bewegen wollten, erstarrten beide mitten in der Bewegung, denn sie waren schon umzingelt. Zwischen den Bäumen und in dem kleinen See standen Zentauren und starrten sie über die gespannten Bögen wütend und kämpferisch an. Der Zauber über dem See war mit den Einhörnern verschwunden und so prasselte der Regen nun wieder auf die unruhige Wasseroberfläche und den weichen Waldboden.

Die braunen, vor Kraft und Anspannung zitternden Pferdekörper der magischen Wesen wurden durchnässt und auch Yami und Yuugi spürten die kalten Tropfen auf ihre Ledermäntel prasseln. Einige Zeit herrschte nur Schweigen zwischen den beiden Parteien. Die Zentauren ließen Yami und Yuugi nicht aus den Augen und die beiden standen in Verteidigungsposition da und warteten ebenfalls. Sicher hätten sie ihre Monster rufen können und ihr Schutzschild würde diese lächerlichen Holzpfeile selbst auf die kurze Distanz von wenigen Metern leicht abhalten. Doch noch wussten die beiden Duellanten nicht, ob ein Kampf überhaupt nötig war, denn sie waren sich keiner Schuld bewusst – sah man davon ab, dass sie trotz Remus' und Hagrids Warnung den Wald betreten hatten, während die Zentauren ihr Fest oder Ritual oder was auch immer feierten. Yuugi wollte gerade das Wort an die magischen Wesen wenden, als durch das Unterholz eine massige Gestalt hervorbrach.

Der Körper dieses Zentauren war rabenschwarz, genau wie das Haar auf dem menschlichen Kopf. Ohne fragen zu müssen, erkannten Yuugi und sein Geliebter in dem Neuankömmling den Anführer zumindest dieser Truppe, wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Zentaurenherde. Die Augen blickten ernst und befehlsgewohnt zu ihnen herab und der Schweif schlug heftig hin und her und zeigte deutlich die unterdrückten Gefühle der Wut und des Zorns. Heftig atmend blieb der Zentaur zwischen seinen Artgenossen stehen, die ihre Waffen noch immer nicht senkten und blickte erst zwischen ihnen hin und her und sah dann wieder Yami und Yuugi an.

„Ihr wagt es, unsere altehrwürdigen Rituale zu beschmutzen, indem ihr trotz Warnungen unseren Wald betretet! Und dessen nicht genug wagt ihr Menschenfohlen es auch noch, die reinsten und verehrenswürdigsten Tiere dieses Waldes mit eurer schwarzen Magie zu besudeln! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, die Einhörner mit euren düsteren Zaubern zu verwirren und zu euch zu zwingen? Das ist unverzeihlich! Ihr werdet euch dafür vor unseren Ältesten verantworten müssen."

Die düstere Stimme des Zentauren war während der Rede immer lauter geworden und seine Artgenossen hatten furchtsam ihre Schweife an ihre Körper gepresst, als wüssten sie aus Erfahrung, das man ihren Anführer nicht reizen durfte. Yuugi hielt derweil Yamis Hand nur noch fester – doch nicht aus Furcht. Der junge Japaner konnte spüren wie in dem ehemaligen Pharao die Wut über diese ungerechtfertigte Behandlung hoch kochte und es fehlte nicht mehr viel dazu, dass Yami seine Monster rief und die Zentauren ohne Rücksicht angriff. Das hätten die Wesen nicht überstanden und Yuugi wollte das hier lieber friedlich beenden. Also sandte er seinem Geliebten beruhigende Gedanken, wandte dann aber seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den Zentauren zu.

„Wir haben die Einhörner nicht verzaubert. Und der Wald gehört auch nicht nur..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der schwarze Zentaur blickte ihn wütend an, stieg mit den Vorderbeinen in die Höhe und ließ seine Hufe nur Zentimeter von Yuugi entfernt durch die Luft peitschen.

„Wage es nicht, das Wort an mich zu richten, Menschenwurm. Du bist nicht würdig, mich auch nur anzusehen, geschweige denn...!"

„Genug!"

Yamis Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Wald und eine Welle aus Macht und Schatten breitete sich wie eine vernichtende Flut rings um sie aus. Die Waffen der Zentauren zerfielen zu Staub und der schwarze Pferdekörper des Zentaurenanführers wurde einen Meter nach hinten gepresst. Plötzlich stand eine dritte Reihe von Wesen auf dem Kampfgelände und beobachtete misstrauisch und drohend die entwaffneten Zentauren. Yami hielt noch immer fest Yuugis Hand, nun jedoch um sich selbst und seine Wut zu zügeln und sich daran zu erinnern, dass er hier nicht einfach gedankenlos mit Magie um sich schleudern konnte, weil er sonst Yuugis Willen auf eine friedliche Lösung missachten würde.

„Ihr wagt es, meinen Hikari derartig zu beleidigen?! Ihr wagt es, den Gefährten eines Pharaos als unwürdig zu bezeichnen? Überlegt Eure Worte in Zukunft sehr genau, sonst vergesse ich mich und bestrafe Euch in der Art und Weise, die Euch für einen solchen Frevel zusteht."

Wütende, purpurrote Augen blickten die Zentauren der Reihe nach an und machten ihnen klar, dass hier ein Zauberer stand, der mächtiger war, als sie anfangs geglaubt hatten. Verwirrt und leicht verängstigt blickten die Pferdewesen zu ihrem Anführer, der nur verblüfft, aber noch immer wütend schwieg und dann sahen sie wieder zu den so plötzlich aufgetauchten Wesen zwischen ihnen und den beiden Menschenfohlen. Da gab es Zauberer in seltsamen Rüstungen, menschliche Krieger und schwer bewaffnete Zwerge, Tierbestien und seltsame schwebende Gegenstände wie Spiegel oder Bücher. Doch alle waren von einer düsteren und bedrohlichen Aura umgeben, die unglaublich fremd und mächtig war. Hier war ein Gegner, den sie nicht kannten und von dem sie nicht wussten, was er vermochte und was er bereit war zu tun. Dazu kam noch die stolze und dunkle Aura um die beiden Menschenfohlen, die sie noch bei keinem Zauberer bemerkt hatten.

Rahon, der Anführer dieses Zentaurentrupps, war noch immer wütend, doch ihm wurde bewusst, das er mit diesen Menschen vorsichtig umgehen musste. Dennoch blieb das, was sie getan hatten unverzeihlich und sie mussten für ihre Taten büßen.

„Ihr nennt mich Frevler und dennoch seid ihr die Frevler, Menschenfohlen. Wir haben gesehen, wie ihr die ehrwürdigen Einhörner bezaubert habt mit eure düsteren Magie...."

„Schweig!" Yamis Stimme war nun ruhig, doch das verstärkte den Eindruck der Gefahr nur noch. Einer der Zentauren trat heran und legte seinem Anführer scheu aber doch nachdrücklich eine Hand auf die schwarze Flanke. Rahon fuhr erbost herum, verstummte aber noch im Ansatz, als er den ängstlichen Blick des Gefährten erkannte. Sie hatten Angst vor diesen zwei Menschenfohlen! Erstaunt blickte er noch einmal in die Runde und sah die gleiche Angst in allen Blicken seiner Artgenossen. Und endlich realisierte auch er, wie schnell und allumfassend dieses Menschenwesen ihre Waffen vernichtet und seine Verteidigung zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Und Rahon empfand nun ebenfalls so etwas wie Furcht.

Der Mensch schien seinen Blick richtig gedeutet zu haben, denn er entspannte seinen Körper um eine Kleinigkeit und hielt nun auch die Hand des anderen, der sein Zwilling hätte sein können, nur noch locker und ruhig.

„Seid Ihr nun endlich bereit, zuzuhören? Gut!" Yamis Stimme war immer noch kalt und drohend, doch er wusste, dass er auch den hitzigen Anführer nun besiegt hatte. Kurz seufzte er in Gedanken auf und blickte Yuugi dann tief in die Augen.

/Ich hasse es, wenn dich jemand beleidigt, noch dazu beruhend auf falschen Tatsachen./

Yuugi lächelte nur sanft. ‚Ich weiß. Und ich danke dir dafür. Ich würde ebenso handeln. Aber bedenke bitte, dass sie ein stolzes Volk sind – so stolz wie du. Und Hagrid hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass diese Zentauren sich auch für die rechtmäßigen Besitzer von Dingen halten, die ihnen gar nicht gehören können – so wie der Wald hier. Geh vorsichtig mit ihnen um. Wir sollten sie uns nicht zu erbitterten Feinden machen.'

Yami nickte verstehend und wandte dann wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit den Zentauren zu.

„Unsere Macht ist weder schwarz noch böse, nur anders. Ihr solltet nicht über etwas urteilen, was ihr gar nicht kennt. Und wir haben die Einhörner damit weder bezaubert noch zu etwas gezwungen. Sie haben freiwillig unsere Nähe gesucht."

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Einhörner sind scheu und empfindlich. Sie meiden jedes Wesen in diesem Wald, selbst uns. Und es mag wohl sein, dass eure Magie anders ist, aber sie ist dunkel und bedrohlich und die Einhörner sind viel zu rein, um sich Magie wie eurer auch nur zu nähern." Rahons Stimme war nun jedoch ruhig und ohne Vorwurf. Sie zeigte nur deutlich sein Unverständnis, weil er Yamis Worten einfach nicht glauben konnte.

„Und dennoch ist es so. Die Einhörner suchten freiwillig die Nähe meines Begleiters Yuugi. Es mag sein, dass sie unsere Magie spürten und als anders und seltsam erachteten." Yami dachte kurz an den misstrauischen Blick des Einhorns, mit dem es den ehemaligen Pharao taxiert hatte. Oh ja, es hatte den Schatten misstraut. Doch Yuugis Licht und Reinheit hatte über dessen Schattenmagie und letztendlich auch über Yamis hinweggeleuchtet und die Einhörner von Yamis und Yuugis guten Absichten überzeugt. Mit einem warmen Lächeln zu Yuugi blickte Yami dem Zentaurenanführer wieder in die schwarzen Augen.

„Die Einhörner spürten die Schatten – unsere Magie – durchaus, aber sie hatten im Gegensatz zu euch weit weniger Angst davor und spürten, dass Yuugi und ich ihnen nur Verehrung und Respekt entgegenbrachten. Sie beschlossen von sich aus, uns in ihrer Nähe zuzulassen und ihr werdet das einfach akzeptieren müssen, denn es ist die Wahrheit. Und was den Wald betrifft... Ja wir haben die Warnungen vernommen, doch dieser Wald gehört nicht nur euch! Ihr mögt mächtige Wesen sein und die anderen magischen Bewohner und Tiere mögen eure Besitzansprüche akzeptieren oder einfach nur ignorieren, doch dieser Wald gehört nur sich selbst. In den Stunden, die wir nun schon hier sind, ist uns klar geworden, dass so etwas altes und mächtiges wie dieser Wald nur allen Bewohnern gleichermaßen gehören kann. Niemand kann etwas so mächtiges und starkes sein eigen nennen und beherrschen. Dieser Wald gehört allen und keinem, denn eigentlich gehört er nur der Magie allein! Wir haben also jedes Recht hier zu sein, so wie auch ihr."

Der Zentaur wollte etwas erwidern, doch plötzlich erklang eine sanfte, melodische Stimme hinter ihm und die Zentauren drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Dies waren weise Worte, Schattenmagier. Wie man sie von einem Magier Eurer Kraft erwarten und voraussetzen kann. Rahon, du solltest hören, was dieser Mann sagt, denn er spricht nur die Wahrheit."

Damit trat ein hoch gewachsener Mann in weiten, bis zum Boden reichenden Roben zu ihnen und neigte leicht den Kopf in Yamis und Yuugis Richtung. Das dunkle Grün seiner fließenden Gewänder ließ ihn fast eins mit den Bäumen und Sträuchern im Hintergrund werden und erst als auch die anderen Wesen neben ihm aus dem Dickicht hervortraten, wurde offensichtlich, dass es sich um mehrere handelte. Yami und Yuugi mussten nicht erst die spitzen Ohren und goldenen Augen sehen, um zu begreifen, dass sie hier Hochelben gegenüber standen.

‚Das ist unglaublich. Nach Trey hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es sie noch immer in dieser Form gibt. Ich hatte gedacht, sie wären schon vor Jahrhunderten von der Welt verschwunden.' Yuugis Stimme zeugte von Verblüffung aber auch Ehrfurcht und Yami nickte ihm zu. Die Zentauren traten nun ehrerbietig zur Seite und ließen den Neuankömmling durch ihre Reihen treten. Ihre ganze Haltung zeigte Yami, dass sie nun nicht einmal mehr an Angriff dachten und so rief er bis auf zwei alle Monster und Fallenkarten wieder zu sich zurück.

Als die fremden Wesen so plötzlich verschwanden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren, erstarrten die Zentauren noch einmal erschrocken und blickten dann unsicher zwischen Yami und Yuugi, ihrem Anführer und den Elben hin und her. Letzterer wandte sich mit einem langen Blick zu Yami wieder Rahon zu und meinte dann besänftigend: „Ich weiß, es verletzt dich zu sehen, dass jemand die Achtung und Freundschaft der Einhörner erhalten hat, die dein Volk schon seit Jahrhunderten sucht, doch sei versichert, die Magie der Schatten, die diese beiden ausüben ist nicht in der Lage, Wesen wie diese Einhörner zu beeinflussen. Und wenn du genau hinschaust, Rahon, dann siehst du in diesem jungen Mann genau das, was auch die Einhörner gesehen haben." Damit zeigte der Elb auf Yuugi und die Zentauren folgten seinem Wink mit den Augen. Yuugi, nun so unmittelbar in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit katapultiert, blickte unbehaglich zu Yami und drückte wieder dessen Hand, die er die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte.

‚Was meint er?'

Yami lachte leicht. /Nun, das ist doch offensichtlich, Hikari. Die Einhörner haben deine Nähe gesucht, weil sie deinen Respekt vor dem Leben und deine Liebe zu allen Tieren und allen Lebewesen gespürt haben. Dein Licht hat sie angezogen, so sehr, dass sie sogar meine Nähe zu dir und die Schatten um uns ignoriert haben. Und erst als du ihnen zeigtest, dass sie auch mir vertrauen können, haben sie mich ebenfalls akzeptiert. Und ich denke, die Zentauren spüren das nun ebenfalls./

Unter diesen lobenden und stolzen Worten seines Geliebten wurde Yuugi leicht rot und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Doch dann erklang ein Schnauben vor ihnen und Yuugi blickte wieder auf. Rahon hatte sich bis zu ihnen vorbewegt und blickte Yuugi und Yami nun lange an. Der ehemalige Pharao blickte den Zentauren wieder kalt an, doch dieser ignorierte es. Resignierend nickte der Mann und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Ich erkenne, was du meinst, Eldar." Doch seine Stimme machte deutlich, wie wenig ihm das gefiel. Dieser Zentaure war sehr stolz.

Der Elbe nickte und die Zentauren entspannten sich merklich um sie her. Jeder hatte befürchtet, dass Rahon nicht nachgeben würde, obwohl alle Zentauren das Licht in diesem Jungen gesehen hatten. Es stand in krassem Gegensatz zu den Schatten, die ihn und seinen stolzen Begleiter umhüllten und war doch wieder ein notwendiger Teil, der einfach dazu gehörte.

Eldar trat nun vollends an Rahon vorbei und blickte Yami wieder respektvoll an.

„Mein Name ist Eldar. Ich entstamme dem Volk der Ellhyia, von euch und den Zauberern werden wir allerdings Elben oder Waldelfen genannt. Aber ihr wisst das, nicht wahr?" Damit blickte er die beiden verbliebenen Monster nachdenklich an. Keltischer Wächter und mystische Elfe sahen ungerührt zurück und gaben nicht zu erkennen, was sie von all dem hielten, doch Yami nickte.

„Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, ob es noch Elben gibt, nachdem wir im Schloss von Hogwarts den Hauselfen begegneten, die nur noch ein Schatten eures früheren Selbst darstellen. Aber wie auch Ihr erkannten die Elfen der Zauberer unsere Macht. Ja, wir wissen wer Ihr seid."

Eldar war bei der Erwähnung seiner niederen Verwandten zusammengezuckt und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen. Also verkniff sich Yami weitere Fragen. Ihn hätte zu sehr interessiert, warum die Hauselfen in heutiger Zeit so niedrig standen, während ihre Artgenossen nicht verändert schienen. Warum schämte sich Eldar dieser Verwandtschaft – einer Verbindung aus ihrer Linie und den Monstren des Schattenreiches – während er seine und Yuugis Magie voller Ehrfurcht betrachtete? Doch wahrscheinlich würde Yami darauf keine Antwort erhalten – manches sollte besser ungesagt bleiben, zumal es schon so lange her war. Mit einem letzten, dankbaren Nicken für ihre Hilfe holte Yami auch die letzten beiden Monster in sein Deck zurück.

Der Elb blickte nun wieder zu dem Zentaurenanführer zurück und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Dennoch hat Rahon Recht. Ihr solltet eigentlich nicht hier sein."

Yami wollte schon protestieren, doch Eldar hob die Hand. „Auch wenn es den Zentauren nicht gefällt, aber ihr hattet mit euren Worten vorhin recht. Dieser Wald gehört mehr sich selbst und der Magie, als irgendeinem seiner Bewohner. Aber trotzdem muss ich euch fragen, warum ihr hier seid. Die Zentaurenrituale sind wichtig für dieses Volk und sollten nicht gestört werden. Die anderen Bewohner dieses Waldes respektieren dies und halten sich zu dieser Zeit aus dem fraglichen Gebiet fern. Und unser Stamm wurde extra dafür hergebeten, denn uns obliegen während der Feierlichkeiten einige wichtige Aufgaben. Habt ihr also einen bestimmten Grund, warum ihr hier seid?"

Nun trat auch Yuugi vor und blickte sowohl den Elben, als auch Rahon und seine Artgenossen entschuldigend an. „Es lag wirklich nicht in unserer Absicht, irgendjemanden zu stören. Wir beginnen erst mit der Entdeckung der Zaubererwelt, ihrer Magie und der Wesen, die dazu gehören. Der verbotene Wald lockte uns mit seiner Aura von Macht und altem Wissen so sehr, dass wir unserer Neugierde nicht widerstehen konnten. Wir wollten eigentlich nur still diese Wunder sehen und dann wieder gehen. Die Zauberer im Schloss konnten uns auch nicht so genau sagen, was bei diesem Ritual geschieht, so dass wir die Wichtigkeit wohl einfach unterschätzt haben. Wenn ihr es erlaubt, werden wir uns einfach wieder zurück ziehen und ihr könnt ungestört fortfahren. Yami und ich haben genug gesehen und wir werden wieder kommen, wenn es keinen Bewohner mehr stört."

Yuugi spürte zwar, dass das Yami nicht gefiel und er nicht wirklich bereit war, sich schon zu Beginn ihrer kleinen Entdeckungstour rauswerfen zu lassen, aber Yuugi sandte wiederum warme, beruhigende Gefühle über ihr Seelenband und Yami seufzte nur ergeben auf.

/Ich sollte wohl akzeptieren, dass mein Status hier nicht bekannt ist./

Yuugi boxte seine zweite Hälfte amüsiert in die Seite.

‚Ihr werdet auch mal eine Zurückweisung verkraften, oh großmächtiger Pharao.'

Yami hob in ihrem Seelenraum eine Augenbraue und meinte dann: /Niemand behandelt einen Pharao ungestraft so herablassend. Irgendjemand wird dafür bezahlen müssen./

Doch Yuugi entging der verführerische Unterton seines Geliebten nicht und so spielte er bereitwillig dieses Spiel mit. ‚Ich werde in meiner unermesslichen Großzügigkeit die Schuld dieser unwürdigen Kreaturen auf mich nehmen und Ihr, oh großer Herrscher, könnt mich an ihrer Stelle bestrafen.'

Yami blickte sein Licht lüstern an. /Ich habe da auch schon einen Ort und eine Strafe ausgewählt./ Damit sandte er Yuugi einige Bilder von ihnen auf schwarzem Samt, ineinander verschlungen und es spielten auch noch einige Ketten und andere Dinge eine tragende Rolle. Yuugi wurde promt rot um die Nasenspitze und presste Yamis Hand fester. Das war eine Strafe, die erstrebenswert war.

Eldar räusperte sich und holte die beiden somit wieder in die Realität zurück. Verlegen lächelte Yuugi ihn an, doch Yami verzog keine Miene. Aber bevor der Elb etwas auf Yuugis vorherige Worte antworten konnte, erklang erneut ein Rascheln in den Sträuchern hinter der Reihe der Zentauren und ein weiterer Pferdekörper schob sich auf den freien Platz. Dieses Mal handelte es sich jedoch um eine weibliche Zentaur, die die Nacktheit ihrer menschlichen Hälfte in keiner Weise versteckte. Dennoch wirkte es wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Ihr Körper war schneeweiß und ihr braunes Haar fiel bis auf ihren Rücken hinab. Eldar wandte sich der Frau zu und verbeugte sich leicht, fast ehrfürchtig und Yami und Yuugi erkannten, dass es sich hier wohl um eine ranghöhere Zentaurenfrau handeln musste, als Rahon. Sie war es dann auch, die das Wort an Yami und Yuugi richtete.

„Ich habe vernommen, was ihr sagtet und eure Neugierde ist verständlich. Magier mit eurer Macht, die das Wesen dieses Waldes nicht zu ergründen versuchten, wären wesentlich ungewöhnlicher. Eure Anwesenheit ehrt uns und ich lade euch ein, uns zu unserem Heim zu begleiten. Das Ritual des Mondes ist für diesen Tag beendet und eure Gesellschaft ist nicht länger störend. Wenn ihr unsere Gäste sein wollt, so seid ihr willkommen."

Yami und Yuugi blickten die Frau nur verblüfft an und auch die Elben und Zentauren schienen von dieser Wendung überrascht. Doch abgesehen von Rahon protestierte niemand.

„Aber Dahal, sie sind Menschen. Noch nie war ein Menschenfohlen in unserem Hort. Wieso erlaubst du ihnen...?"

„Rahon!" Dahals Stimme durchschnitt schneidend den Wald und ließ den Zentauren verstummen. „Du bist noch immer jung und ungestüm und weißt nicht, dass es eine Zeit zum Fragen und eine Zeit zum Schweigen gibt. Doch ich kenne dein Gemüt und weiß, dass du erst lernen musst dich zurückzuhalten. Daher wirst du eine Erklärung erhalten." Kurz blickte sie Rahon starr an, als seziere sie seine Seele, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Auch du hast das Begehren der Menschenzauberer vernommen, die Suche nach einer Waffe im Kampf gegen den größten Feind – ihren und unseren. Und du hast die Sterne gesehen. Wenn es dir entgangen ist, dass der strahlende Stern verstummt ist, seit die Menschenzauberer ihr Ritual vollbrachten, so sei hiermit darauf hingewiesen."

Rahons Kopf ruckte zu Yami und Yuugi herum und er sah sie ungläubig an. „Diese Fohlen sind die Kraft, die die Zauberer riefen?"

Dahal nickte sanft und verständnisvoll. „Die Sterne lügen niemals und du vergisst, dass es zwar äußerlich Fohlen sind, aber ihre Macht ist die eines alten Baumes dieses Waldes – anders, ja, aber stark, mächtig und vielleicht das, was die Wage zum Kippen bringt. Sie sind also willkommen."

Irgendwie war es gleichzeitig ein Befehl und eine Frage und Rahon blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken. Dahal wandte sich nun fragend an Yami und Yuugi und letzterer blickte sie nun neugierig an.

„Wir wären sehr gern eure Gäste." Und damit war es entschieden. Schweigend wandte sich die Zentaurenfrau um und verschwand fast lautlos wieder im Wald. Ihr folgten ihre Artgenossen, bis nur noch die Elben bei Yami und Yuugi standen.

Eldar forderte sie mit einem Blick auf, ihm zu folgen und meinte dann mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln: „Es ist sehr selten, dass die älteste Stute der Zentauren den Hort verlässt und sich persönlich um die Angelegenheiten ihrer Kinder kümmert. Und eine solche Einladung wurde wohl noch nie ausgesprochen."

Yami nickte nur, doch Yuugi drückte sanft die Hand seines zweiten Ichs. „Wir sind uns der Ehre bewusst und werden uns ihr würdig erweisen."

Damit folgte er Eldar durch den Wald und die restlichen Elben, die bisher geschwiegen hatten flankierten sie, nicht als Wachen oder Schutz, sondern als Reisegefährten.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Auf dem Weg zum Heim der Zentauren sahen Yami und Yuugi keinen einzigen Pferdekörper oder Schweif mehr, doch das war nicht so tragisch. Eldar schien den Weg genau zu kennen und die beiden Duellanten vertrauten ihm. Sie sprachen am Anfang noch ein wenig über das Fest der Zentauren und die Rolle der Elben darin, doch mehr, als dass es sich um einen Initiationsritus der jungen Zentaurenfohlen handelte, bei dem die Sterne und die Magie der Elben wichtig waren, erfuhren die beiden eigentlich nicht. Da Eldar auf vorsichtige Versuche Yamis etwas mehr über dessen Volk und die Verbindung zu anderen Elfenarten wie den Hauselfen herauszufinden, nicht reagierte, verebbte das Gespräch dann irgendwann und die Menschen und Elben gingen schweigend unter dem tiefgrünen Blätterdach dahin. Der Regen musste mittlerweile aufgehört haben, doch da die Dämmerung gerade einsetzte, konnten sich nur noch wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolken kämpfen und bis zu ihnen vordringen. Yami und Yuugi gingen noch immer Hand in Hand durch die friedliche Stille. Zeitweise waren sie sich der Anwesenheit der Elben fast gar nicht mehr bewusst und sie genossen einfach nur die Atmosphäre des Waldes. In Gedanken und unhörbar für ihren Begleiter spekulierte Yuugi gemeinsam mit seiner dunkleren Hälfte über die Zentauren und Elben und auch über die Einhörner, doch viele Antworten erhielten sie dadurch nicht.

Dann endlich lichtete sich das Grün und gefolgt von Eldar und den anderen traten sie auf eine große Lichtung heraus, in deren Mitte drei uralte Eiben verteilt standen und ihre immergrünen Nadeln in den nun dunklen Himmel streckten. Zwischen den majestätischen Bäumen und bis zum anderen Ende der grasbewachsenen Lichtung flackerten sonnengelb leuchtende Feuer knapp über dem Boden und sandten ihren warmen Schein überall hin. Auf Graslagern oder dem nackten Boden lagen ringsum Zentauren – Männer, Frauen, Fohlen. Jede Farbe und Größe war vertreten und es herrschte die Stimmung wie auf einem friedlichen und ausgelassenen Volksfest. Einige Zentauren lagen einfach nur da und betrachteten die schon vereinzelt aufleuchtenden Sterne zwischen den letzten Wolkenresten, während andere den Fohlen beim Spielen und Herumtollen zusahen, miteinander sprachen, aus großen Blättern wie Kelchen tranken, oder einfach nur das bunte Treiben beobachteten. Unter den Eiben waren einige hüttenähnliche Gebilde aus Gras und Holz zu erkennen, doch die meisten Zentauren hielten sich auf der freien Wiese auf.

Staunend betrachtete Yuugi gemeinsam mit seinem zweiten Ich diese Szenerie und er konnte sich nur schwer das kriegerische Verhalten aus Hagrids Geschichten und aus ihrer eigenen Erfahrung an dem kleinen Waldsee vorstellen. Doch dann preschten links von ihnen mehrere junge Zentauren aus dem Wald. Ihre johlenden Rufe waren voller Freude, Tatendrang und Stolz und es war offensichtlich, dass diese Mitglieder der Herde nun vollwertige Hengste und Stuten waren und es kaum noch erwarten konnten, die heimische Lichtung zu verlassen um Abenteuer zu bestehen. Das passte eher zu Rahon und seinem Trupp.

Eldar führte Yami und Yuugi schweigend zwischen den liegenden Leibern hindurch und die Zentauren folgten ihnen mit neugierigen Blicken. Doch entweder hatte Dahal ihre Ankunft angekündigt, oder diese Zentauren waren einfach nur älter, weiser und ruhiger, denn keiner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, oder blickte sie wütend an.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie dann die mittlere Eibe und Yuugi erkannte den weißen Körper der alten Stute vor einer der Hütten auf einem Graslager. Der Frauenoberkörper, der nichts vom Alter der Zentaurenfrau verriet, war aufgerichtet und Dahal blickte den beiden Duellanten erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Eldar verabschiedete sich nun von beiden, denn er und seine Männer hatten noch einiges für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten und so traten Yami und Yuugi allein zu der Zentaurenfrau. Um sie herum waren weitere Lager ausgebreitet, einige leer und das flachgedrückte Gras zeugte noch von dem vorherigen Besucher, andere durch männliche und weibliche Zentauren besetzt, die alle keine Spur des Alters zeigten. Und doch war Yami klar, dass sie hier die Herdenführer vor sich hatten.

„Setzt euch zu uns und trinkt einen Schluck Wasser mit uns. Unsere Nahrung wird euch wahrscheinlich nicht zusagen, aber wir rechneten natürlich nicht mit eurem Besuch." Dahal zeigte auf ein Häufchen Gras neben sich und Yami und Yuugi ließen sich bereitwillig darauf nieder. Es war fest und scharfkantig, doch da es die Zentauren nicht zu stören schien, ließen sich auch die beiden Menschen nichts anmerken. Außerdem waren sie durch das Leder ihrer Mäntel ausreichend geschützt und nach einiger Zeit war es sogar ein recht bequemes Sitzen.

Die Zentauren um sie her fragten sie einiges über den Grund ihres Hierseins und ihren Eindruck des Waldes, doch sehr viel mehr wurde nicht gesprochen und es störte weder Yuugi noch den Pharao. Das Wasser, welches wohl durch einen Zauber in den großen Blättern gehalten wurde, war klar und rein und da es trotz der beginnenden Nacht auf der Lichtung nicht kalt wurde, entspannten sich Yami und seine andere Hälfte schon bald. Irgendwann, als dann die Wolken ganz verschwunden waren, erhoben sich die Zentauren unter den Eiben einer nach dem anderen und begaben sich ebenfalls unter freien Himmel. Nur Dahal blieb zurück und blickte Yami und Yuugi mütterlich an.

„Sie beginnen nun die Weissagungen der Sterne zu erforschen. Nächte wie diese sind selten, denn durch die Rituale am Tag ist unser Geist geschärft und die Botschaften erreichen uns klarer als sonst."

„Was seht ihr? Die Zukunft?" Yuugis Stimme war ehrfürchtig. Er hatte von dem Wahrsageunterricht in Hogwarts nicht viel gehalten, aber hier spürte er, dass wirklich Wissen und Magie auf der Lichtung lag. Hier war es möglich, an Wahrsagen zu glauben. Nicht dieses Teeblättergelese oder Kristallkugelgedeute, sondern die echte Interpretation der Botschaften einer übergeordneten Sphäre. Nicht umsonst hieß es schon bei den alten Ägyptern, dass die Götter hinter den Sternen wohnen.

Dahal schüttelte ihre langen Haare und lachte leicht. „Die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit. Das weiß man nie so genau. Manchmal sieht man auch die Gegenwart, doch nur wer weiß, wie er das Wissen der Sterne deuten muss, kann daraus den Verlauf des weiteren Weges ableiten. Ich sehe zum Beispiel, dass ihr beide sehr viele Fragen habt und dazu brauche ich nicht einmal die Sterne zu deuten, doch eure Antworten können uns bekannt sein oder nicht – das weiß man meist erst, wenn das Schicksal sie zu offenbaren bereit ist."

„Also ist das Ganze nicht sehr hilfreich." Yamis Stimme war nicht abfällig, sondern vielmehr enttäuscht. Wenn niemand genau wusste, was da in den Sternen stand, nicht einmal die Zentauren, was brachte dann das Ganze?

Dahal lachte erneut verständnisvoll. „Das werden wohl nur Zentauren begreifen. Vielleicht machen wir uns auch nur vor, die Sterne zu verstehen und in Wirklichkeit wissen auch wir nichts – wer weiß." Ihre Stimme klang nachdenklich und wieder schwiegen sie.

Doch dann hatte Yuugi eine Eingebung und blickte Dahal fragend an.

„Etwas würde ich schon gern wissen. Ihr könnt unsere Schattenmagie spüren, so wie Eldar oder auch die Hauselfen in Hogwarts. Aber auch wenn ihr es im Gegensatz zu den Elben als etwas düsteres, fremdes wahrnehmt, könnt ihr vielleicht doch antworten. Vielleicht gerade weil ihr nicht die Ehrfurcht der Elben teilt."

Dahal blickte ihn aufmerksam an und auch Yami schwieg. Er ahnte, worauf sein Geliebter hinaus wollte.

Yuugi überlegte kurz seine folgenden Worte, bevor er weiter sprach: „Bei dem Ritual der Zauberer um Dumbledore-sama wurden wir hier her gerufen. Vielleicht um euren Feind zu besiegen, vielleicht aus einem anderen Grund. Wie Ihr sagtet, das Schicksal und die Zeit werden es zeigen. Yami und ich waren vor diesem Ritual in einem Körper vereint und nutzten unsere Magie ohne darüber nachzudenken. In seiner früheren Inkarnation hatte Yami diese Macht ebenfalls und so haben wir nie etwas anderes vermutet, als dass es seine Magie der Schatten ist, die wir anwendeten. Doch nun, da wir hier sind – getrennt und jeder im eigenen Körper – da habe auch ich diese Macht. Ist es nun meine oder Yamis? Wir haben keine Antwort darauf gefunden."

Dahal schwieg lange und blickte wie durch sie hindurch, doch dann sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Eure Seelen sind eins, dass kann ich mit Leichtigkeit erkennen. Euer Seelenband ist stärker als irgendeines, was ich je sah. Dennoch seid ihr zwei grundverschiedene Wesen. Das eine ist verwurzelt im Gestern, das andere im Jetzt. Ihr Yami, seid uralt und habt Eure Macht erhalten, um Menschen zu retten. Doch Ihr seid dem vorherbestimmten Schicksal des Todes entronnen und habt Eure Macht mit euch genommen und so verhindert, dass sie an Eure Nachfahren weitergegeben werden konnte. Dahingegen seid Ihr, Yuugi, die heutige Inkarnation Yamis. Seine Wiedergeburt, wenn Ihr so wollt. Da Yamis Macht verloren war, erhieltet Ihr Eure eigene Magie zum gleichen Zweck, wie Yami im Gestern – um die Menschen zu retten, die Euch wichtig sind. Dennoch besteht ein Unterschied zwischen Euch. Ihr seid wie das Ying und Yang, das Dunkle und das Helle, Schatten und Licht. Stellt es euch als eine hell brennende Flamme vor. Kaltes Licht kann verletzten, genau wie heißes Licht. Yami erhielt einen Teil der Flamme um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen – kalt und vernichtend. Als er nicht starb, sondern diesen Teil des Feuers scheinbar für immer mit sich nahm, da erhielten die Wiedergeburten und so auch Ihr, Yuugi, den zweiten Teil der Flamme – warm, aber tödlich. Beides für sich ist eine starke Waffe, die alles erreichen kann. Doch eine Laune des Schicksals oder ein humorvoller Gott hat euch zur selben Zeit am selben Ort zusammengeführt und vereint. Aber nun brennen die Flammen im gleichen Takt neben einander in Harmonie ohne jedoch wieder zu einem Feuer zu werden – kalt und heiß zugleich. So gibt es euch in dieser Zeit zwei Mal – ebenso wie eure Magie, die eigentlich nur ein Mal existieren dürfte."

„Also nutzt Yuugi seine Macht und ich die meine." Yami blickte Yuugi erleichtert an und Dahal nickte.

/Das ist beruhigend zu wissen./

Yuugi stimmte seinem dunklen Ich zu. ‚Somit sind wir zusammen mächtiger als jeder von uns getrennt allein in seiner Zeit. Und das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum wir hier gelandet sind. Es dürfte uns eigentlich nur einmal geben. Doch weil wir zu zweit sind, sind wir eine Macht, die den Zauberern wirklich helfen kann – und deshalb erreichte dieses nebulöse Ritual trotz der fehlenden Spezifikation uns und niemanden sonst.'

Yami konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Wieder schwiegen die drei einige Zeit, doch plötzlich drang ein protestierendes Geräusch an ihr Ohr und Yuugi blickte verlegen zu Boden. Dahal lachte und erhob sich.

„Ihr solltet zurückkehren, bevor euer Hunger so groß wird, dass ihr unser Gras probiert. Ich kann euch versichern, dass ihr das bereuen würdet."

Yami lachte leicht und sprang auf die Füße. Dann streckte er Yuugi die Hand entgegen und half diesem auf.

/Es ist noch nicht zu spät, um zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. Außerdem würden sie misstrauisch werden, wenn sie uns nirgends finden können./

Yuugi nickte und wandte sich an die Zentaurenfrau. „Es war wirklich schön bei euch. Wir werden uns immer an die Zeit hier erinnern und danken sehr für Eure Gastfreundschaft."

Dahal senkte grüßend den Kopf. „Lebt wohl, Menschenkinder." Dann trabte auch sie auf die Wiese hinaus und ließ sich neben ihren Artgenossen ins Gras fallen. Sie wusste genau, dass Yami und Yuugi ihren Weg nach Hause allein finden würden.

Nachdenklich blickte Yuugi der Stute hinterher. „Wir hätten ihr die Milleniumskette für einige Zeit geben können. Das wäre das mindeste für ihre ehrlichen Antworten."

Yami öffnete einen Weg durch die Schatten und Yuugi folgte ihm dichtauf. Als sie am Waldrand wieder in die wirkliche Welt hinaustraten meinte der Pharao jedoch: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie es angenommen hätte. Sie verstehen unsere Macht nicht wirklich. Sie verbinden sie wie die Zauberer mit etwas dunklem, düsteren und fühlen sich unbehaglich. Ihre Art der Vorhersage ist besser für sie. Und wenn es uns wirklich gelingt, diesen Voldemort zu schwächen oder zu vernichten, dann dienen wir ihr wahrscheinlich mehr – sie sagte ja selbst, dass er nicht nur der größte Feind der Zauberer ist, sondern auch der ihres Volkes."

Yuugi lehnte sich lächelnd gegen Yami und fing dessen Lippen in einem sanften Kuss ein.

‚Du hast Recht. Aber der Tag war schön. Wir haben zwar noch längst nicht alles hier im Wald gesehen, aber ich denke, auch deine Neugierde ist vorerst befriedigt.'

Yami konnte nur in den Kuss lächeln. Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie dann gemeinsam zum Schloss hinauf, um wieder in die Welt der Menschen zurückzukehren.

Ich geb mir Mühe, die nächsten Updates schneller hinzubekommen, kann aber nix versprechen – hab nen 10-12h Tag. /seufz/

Fly


	18. Werwolf

Hi, es ist sehr lang her….viel zu lang ich weiß. Sorry und leider hab ich schlechte Nachrichten…ich komm einfach nicht zum weiterschreiben. Daher nutze ich das heutige Halloween 2012 mal um wenigstens die vier Kapitel, die ich noch habe an euch weiterzugeben, weil es ja nicht sein kann, dass ihr nicht wenigstens das zu lesen bekommt. Und dann muss ich mal sehen, wann ich während des Schreibens für meine Doktorarbeit Zeit dazu finden kann mal wieder Belletristik zu Papier zu bringen.

Also genießt das, was jetzt kommt und ich verspreche euch schon mal: Ich schreibe diese Story fertig! Nur weiß ich leider noch nicht, wie viele Jahre es noch dauern wird. Aber da ich selber wissen will, wie es ausgeht muss ich ja wohl weiterschreiben. ^_^

18. Werwolf

Das Abendessen war schon fast zu Ende, doch nachdem Yami und Yuugi dem fragenden Hagrid gegenüber behauptet hatten, sie hätten bei einem erneuten Versuch, das Rätsel der Kartusche zu lösen, ganz und gar die Zeit vergessen, wurden keine weiteren Fragen an sie gerichtet. Außerdem waren die Zauberer durch eine andere Tatsache stark abgelenkt und nur wenige der Schüler oder Lehrer hatten Lust, sich mit dem Zuspätkommen der beiden Muggel zu beschäftigen. Yami und Yuugi war schon beim Eintreten in die Große Halle eine leicht angespannte Stimmung aufgefallen und die Gespräche der Schüler untereinander schienen jetzt zum Ende des Essens hin auch gedämpfter als sonst. Obwohl die meisten ihre Teller schon geleert hatten, saßen sie teilweise schweigend oder sich leise mit ihren Nachbarn unterhaltend an den langen Haustischen und machten keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu kehren. Erst konnten sich Yami und Yuugi diese seltsame Stimmung nicht erklären, die auch die Professoren nicht verschont ließ. Doch nachdem sie ihren Hunger ein wenig gestillt hatten, fanden beide die Zeit, sich aufmerksamer umzusehen. Und nun bemerkten sie auch, wie einzelne Schüler immer wieder zu einem bestimmten Punkt am Lehrertisch hinaufsahen und dass auch die Professoren während ihrer Unterhaltungen ab und an einen Blick zu jener Stelle riskierten.

Als sich Yuugi eine Frühlingsrolle von einer schon halb geleerten Platte nahm, sah er dann auch, was die Neugierde des ganzen Saales so erregte. Um das Essen zu erreichen musste der junge Mann halb aufstehen und sich weit vorlehnen und er nutzte die Chance herauszufinden, wohin die Zauberer und Hexen alle so verstohlen schauten.

Mit der Frühlingsrolle auf seinem Teller saß Yuugi dann sekundenlang verblüfft da und konnte sich dann nicht helfen, sondern musste einen zweiten Blick riskieren.

/Was ist dort so verwunderlich, dass die allgemeine Neugierde nun auch dich erfasst zu haben scheint, Aibou?/ Yami hatte sich mit einem Becher Butterbier in der Hand zurückgelehnt und hatte so keine freie Sicht auf den Punkt des allgemeinen Interesses. Also schickte Yuugi ihm in einem Gedankenbild den Grund für die seltsame Stimmung im Saal. Auf der linken Seite des Tisches, zwei Stühle von Professor Dumbledore entfernt, saß ein noch griesgrämiger als sonst dreinblickender Severus Snape. Doch das war nichts ungewöhnliches, das hatten selbst Yami und Yuugi schon bemerkt. Der eigentliche Grund für das alles saß neben Snape und trug statt seiner gewöhnlichen abgetragenen braunen Roben eine schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd, welches Yami und Yuugi verdächtig an ihren Einkauf im Muggellondon erinnerte. Doch nicht nur die untypische Kleidung von Remus Lupin fiel auf. Als Yuugi hingesehen hatte, legte der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerade einen großen, blank genagten Knochen neben sich auf einen Teller, auf dem schon weitere Knochen ebenso sauber abgegessen lagen. Der Menge entsprechend wäre davon eine ganze Großfamilie satt geworden, doch Remus hatte nur noch weitere Fleischstücke auf seinen Teller gehäuft.

Yuugi blinzelte noch einmal verwirrt, als er an das Bild dachte, was er soeben gesehen hatte. ‚Nicht, dass ihm der neue Look nicht steht, aber es ist schon verwirrend, ihn so hier unter all den anderen Zauberern zu sehen. Er wirkt irgendwie ...' Yuugi fand kein passendes Wort und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Nun konnte auch Yami seine Neugierde nicht länger zügeln, beugte sich vor zu einem Apfel und als er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, nickte er in Gedanken. /Er strahlt etwas Starkes, Machtvolles aus – irgendwie animalisch. Seine Aura hat sich übrigens auch verändert, obwohl das eigentlich nicht so schnell von heut auf morgen möglich sein dürfte. Das Grau ist viel dunkler geworden, fast schwarz. Es ist, als wäre sein ganzes Wesen verändert./

Yuugi stimmte seiner zweiten Hälfte stumm zu. ‚Was das wohl bedeutet? Dumbledore sieht als einziger so aus, als würde er das alles nicht bemerken. Die Schüler und Professoren hingegen sind nicht nur neugierig, wie ich erst dachte. Viele blicken Lupin-san eindeutig besorgt an. Ob es was mit diesem Geheimnis zu tun hat, was Lupin-san zu haben scheint?'

Yami konnte nur unwissend die Schultern heben. Sie hatten schon von Beginn an bemerkt, dass den DADA-Professor ein Rätsel umgab, was alle zu kennen schienen, über das aber nicht gesprochen wurde und was besonders in Gegenwart der Muggel absolut tabu war. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass es sich dabei um etwas Gefährliches handeln könnte, denn sonst hätte Professor Lupin wohl kaum in einer Schule voller Kinder und Jugendlicher unterrichten dürfen. Doch die besorgten Blicke einiger Schüler und Professoren deuteten nun etwas anderes an und Yami konnte seine eigene Unruhe nicht ganz unterdrücken.

/Wir sollten das Ganze im Auge behalten. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht./

Yuugi nickte und beobachtete dabei die ersten Schüler, die sich langsam erhoben und die Halle verließen. ‚Ich frage mich nur, warum Dumbledore-sama so ruhig bleibt. Seit wir vorhin rein gekommen sind, hat sich die Stimmung noch mehr verschlechtert. Als fürchteten sie, dass Lupin-san jeden Moment aufspringt und jemanden anfällt. Besonders Snape-san sieht jetzt besorgt aus.'

Auch die ersten Professoren verließen nun die Große Halle und die beiden Duellanten schlossen sich ihnen an. Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihnen, dass nun auch Remus Lupin sein Abendessen beendet hatte. Der Knochenberg neben ihm war beträchtlich und der Mann lehnte zufrieden und erstaunlich lässig in seinem Stuhl und trank fast gierig den Wein aus einem großen Kelch. Was hatte Yami gesagt? Animalisch? Ja, das passte eindeutig. Wie konnte sich ein so ruhiger, beinahe schüchterner Mensch wie Remus Lupin derart verändern?

Was war hier bloß los?

Draußen auf dem Gang zögerten beide kurz und Yami überlegte, ob es sinnvoll war, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, was das alles bedeutete. Der ehemalige Pharao war sich recht sicher, dass er sich und sein zweites Ich gegen alle eventuell auftauchenden Gefahren beschützen konnte, aber es wäre ihm dennoch wohler, wenn er genau gewusst hätte, worauf er sich vorbereiten musste. Yugi war derselben Meinung. Sie lebten genau wie die Zauberer in diesem Schloss und sie hatten daher auch ein Recht zu erfahren, wenn etwas Bedrohliches darin vorging – unabhängig davon, ob sie Magie anwenden konnten oder nicht.

Gerade wollten die beiden jungen Männer zurück in die Große Halle gehen, die Dumbledore ihres Wissens noch nicht verlassen hatte, als die große Eingangstür mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurde und zuerst ein wütender Remus Lupin und anschließend ein düster dreinblickender Severus Snape hindurcheilten.

Der DADA-Professor blickte die verbliebenen Schüler vor sich mit funkelnden Augen an und die meisten beeilten sich, in die Gänge zu verschwinden. Yami und Yuugi fiel jedoch auf, dass ein kleines Grüppchen bestehend aus Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und einem ebenfalls rothaarigen Mädchen mit Gryffindoruniform nicht flüchtete sondern im Gegenteil Anstalten machte, Remus Lupin in den Weg zu treten. Doch bevor die Schüler etwas tun konnten, hatte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Kollegen erreicht und einen Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt. Kaum hatte die blasse Hand die Schulter des anderen berührt, fuhr Remus Lupin herum und starrte Severus Snape fast mordlüstern an.

„Was willst du?" Selbst die Stimme des sonst so ruhigen Professors hatte sich verändert und war dunkler und rauer geworden.

Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Ich wüsste gern, wo du hin willst. Auf diesem Weg geht es weder zu meinem noch zu deinem Zimmer."

Remus schnaubte wütend: „Das geht dich nichts an!"

Snape verschränkte die Arme ungerührt und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er schien die Wut des anderen völlig zu ignorieren und Yami und Yuugi bewunderten ihn für seinen Mut. Sie konnten die unterdrückten Gefühle des Professors für Verteidigung beinahe körperlich spüren und der Zorn erschütterte sie zutiefst. Yuugi sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine und Ron leise auf Harry einredeten, welcher noch näher an die beiden Streitenden herangekommen war. Die beiden Freunde des Gryffindores und auch das rothaarige Mädchen im Hintergrund hatten nun eindeutig Angst und nur Harry schien noch nicht gewillt, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Sein Gesicht drückte nur Sorge aus.

Snapes Stimme erklang von Neuem – diesmal eindeutig mit einem warnenden Unterton: „Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Nicht genug, dass du darauf bestanden hast, in dieser Kleidung in Hogwarts herumzulaufen..."

Remus lachte leise und meinte abfällig: „Ach ja, vorgestern hast du noch gesagt, es gefällt dir an mir..."

Doch der Zaubertränkeprofessor fuhr ungerührt fort. „Normalerweise bist du vernünftig genug am Tag vorher in deinen Räumen zu bleiben. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du wenigstens meinen Trank eingenommen hast. Denn sollte sich herausstellen, dass du dich nur deshalb so unbeherrscht aufführst, weil du meine Anweisungen missachtest hast, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nicht jeden Monat auf mich angewiesen zu sein. Und jetzt wirst du mich begleiten!"

Das Letzte war eindeutig ein Befehl und Remus setzte schon zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an. Jeder der wenigen Zuschauer ahnte, dass es keine netten Worte sein würden, doch da schüttelte Harry entschlossen die Hände seiner Freunde ab, trat drei Schritte vor und sah den Professor fest an.

„Remus, bitte. Was würde Sirius sagen, wenn er wüsste, was du hier tust?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Dennoch fuhr Remus wütend zu ihm herum und Yuugi bildete sich ein, einen Hauch von Gelb in den Pupillen des Mannes gesehen zu haben. Doch dann sah der Professor in die grünen Augen des Schülers und plötzlich atmete er ruhiger und sein Blick wurde sanfter. Dann schien er sich an die letzten Augenblicke zu erinnern und in seine braunen Augen trat ein trauriger Zug. Sekundenlang sagte niemand etwas und dann nickte Remus Lupin. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er sich an den Schüler wandte: „Danke Harry. Es tut mir leid."

Der Gryffindor lächelte ihn verzeihend an und drehte sich dann zu seinen Freunden um, während Remus zögernd auf Severus Snape zutrat. „Entschuldige. Ich schwöre, ich hab den Trank genommen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was dieses Mal in mich gefahren ist." Seine Stimme wurde, wenn möglich noch leiser und trauriger als sonst. Der Professor für Zaubertränke reagierte auf die Worte gar nicht und ignorierte auch Harry und die anderen Gryffindors sowie Yami und Yuugi, doch seine Gestalt verlor etwas von der Anspannung. Erst jetzt wurde deutlich, dass der Mann die ganze Zeit mit einem Angriff des DADA-Professors gerechnet hatte und bereit gewesen war, diesem mit aller Härte zu begegnen.

„Lass uns in meine Räume gehen. Von dort ist es nicht so weit bis zum Gang und ich hab auch schon ein paar Schutzzauber gewirkt." Die Stimme des Mannes war kalt wie immer und doch bildete sich Yuugi ein, dass in den Worten eindeutige Gefühle mitschwangen. Bezeichnend sah er Yami an und beide blickten den Professoren nachdenklich hinterher. Snape schritt mit der gewohnten Eile den Kerkern entgegen und Remus Lupin folgte ihm mit betrübt hängenden Schultern.

‚Jetzt will ich erst recht wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat.' Yuugi blickte sein zweites Ich an und Yami nickte.

/Ich ebenfalls. Und ich weiß auch schon, wen wir fragen können./ Und damit lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung der vier Gryffindors, welche noch immer an der Abzweigung standen, die zum Gryffindorturm führte.

* * *

Sofort als Harry Remus in dieser für ihn so untypischen Kleidung am Lehrertisch sitzen sah, hatte er begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen. Es war nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Vollmond und Remus zog es normalerweise vor, sich mindestens 12 Stunden vor- und nachher von allen Menschen fern zu halten. Die Eltern waren so schon nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie hörten, dass der Werwolf Remus Lupin wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Doch die Zeiten waren härter geworden und die Stimmen derer wurden lauter, die forderten, dass ihre Kinder besser auf den Kampf, der unweigerlich kommen musste, vorbereitet wurden. Und wenn der Preis dafür war, dass in Hogwarts ein Werwolf, dem Albus Dumbledore und ein großer Teil der Auroren blind vertrauten, diesen Job übernahm, dann sollte es so sein. Es gab keinen Lucius Malfoy oder Cornelius Fudge mehr, die ihre Intrigen spinnen konnten und so durfte Remus in Hogwarts bleiben. Nicht nur aus Sicherheitsgründen, sondern auch zur Beruhigung der besorgten Eltern hatte Remus beim Vollmond zuvor – in der zweiten Schulwoche – peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass er in der kritischen Phase keine Menschen und besonders keine Schüler um sich hatte. Außerdem wusste jeder, dass er den Wolfsbanntrank von Snape einnahm, um die Wildheit des Wolfes zu dämpfen und zumindest zum Teil Herr seines Körpers zu bleiben.

Dass Remus nun am Abendessen teilnahm und bergeweise Fleisch verzehrte, wo er doch sonst eher wenig aß, trug weder zu Harrys Beruhigung noch der der anderen Anwesenden bei. Und so beschloss Harry auf seinen älteren Freund zu warten und mit ihm zu reden. Der kleinste Zwischenfall in Hogwarts konnte bedeuten, dass Remus die wenigen Sympathiepunkte, die er gesammelt hatte, wieder verlor und jetzt, wo der Mann endlich einmal glücklich zu sein schien, wollte Harry nicht zulassen, dass Remus sich das selbst zerstörte.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren nicht sonderlich begeistert von Harrys Plan, doch sie machten sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Remus und sie mochten ihn nicht viel weniger als Harry. Also warteten sie gemeinsam vor der Großen Halle, um so wenige Zeugen wie möglich zu haben. Unglücklicherweise traten Remus und Snape gerade da aus der Halle, als die beiden Muggel noch in der Nähe waren. Diese beiden waren wohl die einzigen, die nicht wussten, was der Grund für die Sorgen in Hogwarts momentan war und Harry fand das den beiden gegenüber nicht besonders fair. Irgendwie war eine stille Übereinkunft der Zauberer und Hexen entstanden, dass die Muggel nichts über den Werwolf in ihrer Nähe wissen mussten und bisher hatte es auch keinen Grund gegeben, daran etwas zu ändern. Harry sah jedoch den nachdenklichen und leicht beunruhigten Blick der beiden, als sie dem Streit der zwei Professoren lauschten und der Gryffindor wusste, dass sie Remus' Geheimnis nicht länger vor ihnen verheimlichen durften. Diese beiden Muggel konnten sich noch weniger verteidigen, als der schlechteste Erstklässler und sie mussten wissen, dass sie Remus in Vollmondnächten nicht über den Weg laufen sollten.

Harry hatte noch die stille Hoffnung, dass Snape es allein schaffen würde, Remus' durchschlagendes Wolfstemperament zu beruhigen. Doch als alles nichts half, sah sich der Junge gezwungen, den Professor für Verteidigung an seinen Freund Sirius zu erinnern. Er tat das nicht gern und es tat ihm wahrscheinlich genauso weh, wie Remus selbst. Doch es half und der Professor beruhigte sich endlich und folgte Snape in die Sicherheit der Kerker. Hermines und Rons besorgten Protest wies Harry einfach ab, doch als die drei anderen Gryffindors Richtung Turm gehen wollten, stoppte Harry sie. Hermine, Ron und Ginny verstanden erst nicht, doch dann nickte der junge Mann mit dem Kopf knapp in die Richtung der beiden Muggel und die anderen begriffen und warteten mit ihm.

Es war Yami Atemu, der dann die Frage an Harry richtete: „Ich denke, Sie wissen, was da soeben passiert ist? Wir haben beide den Eindruck, dass die ganze Schule weiß, was mit Remus Lupin nicht stimmt. Normalerweise ginge uns das ja nichts an, aber es scheint sich hierbei um eine gefährlichere Angelegenheit zu handeln und wir glauben, wir haben das Recht, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil zu erfahren."

Harry nickte leicht und ignorierte Hermines besorgten Blick. Und er zögerte auch nicht lange das Unvermeidliche hinaus.

„Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf." Damit war es heraus und Harry erwartete zu einem Teil Unglauben und zum anderen Teil Panik von den beiden Muggel. Er hatte wie jeder Zauberer gesehen, wie leicht die beiden Neuankömmlinge die Magie akzeptiert hatten, doch so etwas gefährliches wie Werwölfe konnte wohl niemand so einfach als etwas abtun, was eben zu dieser neuen, unbekannten Welt dazugehörte, wie sich bewegende Porträts oder Treppen. Unglauben wäre also durchaus zu erwarten. Andererseits gab es im Aberglauben der Muggel genügend Horrorgeschichten über Werwölfe, die jeden vernünftigen Menschen, welcher in eine Welt voller Magie gestoßen wurde, in Angst und Schrecken versetzen musste. Harry hatte die Tatsache mit Absicht einfach kurz und knapp genannt, denn große Einleitungen und geheimnisvolle Andeutungen schürten die Angst nur.

Doch Yami und Yuugi blickten ihn weder entsetzt an, noch lachten sie über seine Aussage. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich nur leicht und erschreckend synchron zusammen und dann nickten sie verstehend.

Harry glaubte schon, sie hätten ihn missverstanden. Vielleicht funktionierte der Sprachzauber, den Dumbledore laut Fred und George auf die beiden japanischen Muggel angewendet hatte fehlerhaft und sie hatten statt Werwolf irgendetwas anderes verstanden, wonach Remus nur einen aufbrausenden Charakter besaß. Oder sie kannten die Geschichten über Werwölfe gar nicht. Harry überlegte angestrengt, ob Japaner solche Legenden in ihrem Volksglauben haben könnten, oder ob ein Student der Ägyptologie so etwas lernte, doch dazu wusste er zu wenig über diese fremde Kultur.

Yuugi Mutô verblüffte ihn jedoch mit seinen nächsten Worten: „Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass es so etwas wie Werwölfe wirklich gibt, aber wir vergessen immer noch, dass es in Ihrer Welt von Magie nur so wimmelt."

Yami Atemu nickte bestätigend und fügte hinzu: „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, richtig? Das erklärt, warum Professor Lupin so ... animalisch wirkt." Es war dem jungen Mann etwas peinlich ein solches Wort auszusprechen, doch Harry nickte. Das traf es ganz gut.

Ungeachtet dessen, dass Harry nicht glauben konnte, wie einfach die Muggel das soeben enthüllte Geheimnis aufnahmen, erklärte der Gryffindor näher: „Sie haben Remus ja kennen gelernt. Er ist sonst ganz anders, aber kurz vor der Verwandlung bricht das Wesen des Wolfes manchmal durch. Aber Sie sollten ihn deshalb nicht verurteilen und Sie müssen auch keine Angst haben. Remus hasst diesen Teil seines Selbst und er würde nie bewusst jemandem schaden. Professor Dumbledore und Snape haben Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und Remus trinkt außerdem einen speziellen Trank, der verhindert, dass er während der Verwandlung völlig zum Wolf wird. Sie sollten Remus allerdings in den Tagen um Vollmond aus dem Weg gehen, auch wenn ich ihn noch nie so furchtbar erlebt habe wie heute." Harrys Stimme drückte seine ganze Sorge um Remus Lupin aus und er blickte beunruhigt den Gang hinab, den zuvor die beiden Professoren genommen hatten.

Und Yuugi und Yami hörten noch etwas anderes aus Harrys eindringlichen Worten heraus und es war ihnen wichtig, das der Junge wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden hatten.

„Wir haben einige Zeit mit Remus Lupin in der Winkelgasse verbracht und auch seinen Unterricht besucht. Er ist ein großartiger Mann und ein phantastischer Lehrer und wir möchten, das Sie wissen, dass die Kenntnis um seine Verwandlung unsere Einstellung zu ihm nicht ändert. Als wir ihn kennen lernten war er ja immerhin auch schon ein Werwolf."

Harry konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihn dieses Bekenntnis erleichterte. Er wusste, dass es viele Menschen gab, die Remus wegen seiner Bürde hassten und er hätte es verstanden, wenn die beiden Muggel dazugehörten. Doch Remus war ihm so glücklich erschienen, als er aus der Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt war und er schien Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô zu mögen. Da das Ganze auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hatte, hätte es Harry Leid getan, wenn sich die zwei Muggel nun von Remus abgewandt hätten.

Dankbar nickte der Hogwartsschüler und meinte zum Abschluss: „Remus war ein guter Freund meiner Eltern und gehört für mich zur Familie. Ich bin froh, dass Sie ihn nicht für das verurteilen, was er ist, denn er kann ja selbst nichts dafür. Es tut mir auch leid, dass Sie von seinem Geheimnis erst jetzt erfahren. Werwölfe sind in der magischen Welt fast noch ein Tabuthema und es gibt nicht viele Zauberer und Hexen, die sich damit beschäftigen wollen. Remus spricht natürlich nicht gern darüber und die Schüler und Lehrer scheuten sich wohl, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil sie Ihre Angst fürchteten. Ich wundere mich auch ein wenig, dass Sie die Wahrheit so leicht verkraften." Harrys angedeutete Frage schwebte einen Augenblick im Raum, doch Yami und Yuugi ignorierten sie einfach. Sie waren nicht bereit, jetzt schon zu offenbaren, dass sie Remus Geheimnis nicht schocken konnte, weil sie schon ganz andere Dinge erlebt hatten. Und Harry zuckte innerlich nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht verkrafteten diese Muggel Ungewöhnliches einfach besser, als ganz Hogwarts gedacht hatte. Dass Yami und Yuugi sich nicht über die vergangene Geheimniskrämerei der Schlossbewohner beschwerten, wertete der Gryffindor als stumme Akzeptanz seiner soeben vorgebrachten Entschuldigung.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihnen noch mehr über Remus zu erklären. Die allgemeinen Dinge finden Sie in jedem Buch über Werwölfe in der Bibliothek und alles was Sie darüber hinaus wissen wollen, sollten Sie Remus selbst fragen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen das. Remus sollte selbst entscheiden, wie viel er Ihnen sagen möchte."

Yuugi nickte: „Dennoch danken wir für Ihre Offenheit. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht, was das seltsame Verhalten aller zum Abendessen bedeuten könnte und es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass für die doch bestehende Gefahr geeignete Maßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Es hätte uns ehrlich gesagt auch gewundert, wenn nicht. Bei einer so großen Schule voller schutzbefohlener Jugendlicher gehört das dazu und Dumbledore-sama macht eigentlich nicht den Eindruck erhöhten Leichtsinns."

Kurz schien es, als wolle Harry das Letzte bestreiten, doch dann straffte sich seine Gestalt nur leicht und er nickte mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln.

„Er ist der Schulleiter." Doch Harrys Worten fehlte die Überzeugung und Yuugi sandte Yami über ihr Seelenband ein warnendes Gefühl. ‚Er ist wirklich nicht gut auf Dumbledore-sama zu sprechen. Ich frage mich, was da passiert ist.'

Yami zuckte nur mit den Schultern. /Entweder werden wir es später erfahren oder nicht. Hier ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so persönliche Fragen./

Yuugi stimmte seiner zweiten Hälfte stumm zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den vier Gryffindors zu. Besonders Hermine schien Harrys Anspannung zu bemerken und erinnerte alle mit einer mahnenden Bemerkung an die noch ausstehenden Hausaufgaben. Also verabschiedeten sich die beiden Duellanten von Harry und seinen Freunden und gingen dann den Gang entlang in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Harry blickte den Muggel kurz nach, rief sich dann innerlich zur Ordnung und folgte Hermine und Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs unterhielten sich die drei und Ginny leise über des soeben Erlebte und kamen alle zu demselben Schluss.

„Sie dürften eigentlich nicht so ruhig bleiben, wenn sie hören, dass ein Werwolf in der Schule lebt. Selbst die erfahrensten Zauberer und Hexen fürchten Remus und andere wie ihn und nur wer ihn sehr gut kennt, akzeptiert ihn. Selbst einige der Lehrer sind und bleiben skeptisch. Wieso dann nicht diese beiden, obwohl sie bis vor zwei Wochen noch nichts von Magie wussten und Werwölfe bestenfalls in ihrem Aberglauben existierten?" Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Ginny stimmte ihrem Bruder zu, meinte aber auch: „Sie haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht, als sie es hörten. Aber nicht um ihre Sicherheit, oder die der anderen Schüler, sondern eher um Remus selbst. Besonders Yuugi Mutô machte den Eindruck, als wolle er Remus unbedingt helfen."

Hermine nickte und meinte dann nachdenklich: „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen. Sie sind so ganz anders als meine Eltern oder andere Muggel die ich kenne. Weder furchtsam noch bösartig oder ungläubig. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie kennen Magie und haben schon viele seltsame Sachen erlebt, so dass das hier sie nicht mehr überrascht."

„Und als könnten sie sich selbst verteidigen", führte Harry den Gedanken seiner Freundin weiter.

Kurz schwiegen sie und Hermine nannte der Dicken Dame das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit einem Bein im Porträtloch stoppte sie und wandte sich dann mit einem seltsamen Blick um. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was passiert, wenn ich Yami Atemu mit einem Pilah zusammen bringe."

Ron blickte seine Freundin angesichts dieses beinah diabolischen Funkelns etwas verwirrt an und ließ Ginny ebenfalls passieren, bevor er sich zu Harry umwandte.

„Gib's zu Alter, die zwei sind interessant und wir werden uns mit ihnen beschäftigen müssen."

Dann betrat auch er den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch er hörte Harry noch murmeln: „Es gefällt mir aber nicht im geringsten."

Lächelnd suchte Ron seine Bücher zusammen und machte sich an seine Hausaufgaben.

* * *

„Das erklärt zumindest die Veränderung der Aura!", stellte Yuugi fest, nachdem sich das Porträt wieder vor den Eingang zu ihren Räumen geschoben hatte und sie vor neugierigen Lauschern relativ sicher waren. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich angewöhnt, eher laut miteinander zu reden und ihre Konversation über das Seelenband auf das mindeste zu reduzieren. Sie hatten nicht umsonst zwei Körper, da konnten sie auch alle Vorzüge genießen – unter anderem den Klang der Stimme des anderen nah bei sich aber doch nicht direkt im eigenen Kopf zu hören.

Yami nickte und warf sich auf das schwarze Sofa. Yuugi folgte ihm und bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß des ehemaligen Pharaos. Dieser ließ abwesend eine Hand nach unten gleiten und fuhr mit streichelnden Bewegungen durch Yuugis Haar, während er meinte:

„Es erklärt an sich die ganze Aura von Remus Lupin. Er ist ein durch und durch guter Zauberer, doch der Werwolfteil in ihm annulliert das Gute soweit, dass als Farbe eben Grau herauskommt."

Yuugi räkelte sich genießerisch unter Yamis Hand und entlockte diesem ein leichtes Schmunzeln. „Ja und jetzt, wo die Verwandlung kurz bevor steht, überwiegt der dunkle Teil seines Wesens und damit auch das Schwarz in der Aura. Und daher ging diese Veränderung auch so schnell."

Yami kicherte leicht, als Yuugi seinen Kopf noch näher zu seinen warmen Fingern schob.

„Ich glaube mein Liebhaber ist eine Katze. Wenn du auch noch schnurrst, erkläre ich dich offiziell zu meinem Haustier."

Yuugi schickte ihm ein empörtes Schnauben über ihr Seelenband. „Immerhin wurden Katzen in Kemet als Götter verehrt. Also kein Status, den man nicht genießen könnte. Zumal du mich dann immer verwöhnen müsstest, um dir meine Gunst zu sichern."

Yami lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste Yuugi lang und innig. Seine Stimme hatte einen lüsternen Unterton, als er erwiderte: „Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, dich mit Liebkosungen aller Art zu überschütten. Aber ich würde dem Grabräuber und Kaiba damit ja praktisch einen Freibrief geben, mich ständig zu ärgern. Noch mehr als sonst."

Yuugi kicherte amüsiert. „Stimmt. Und ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass der unendlich große Stolz meines Herrn und Gebieters verletzt wird." Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder etwas ernster. „Sehr lang können wir unser Geheimnis vor Harry und seinen Freunden allerdings wohl nicht mehr verbergen. Ich merke die Fehler, die wir machen, immer gar nicht, bis es zu spät ist."

Yami schnaubte verächtlich. „Nur, weil sie alle Professor Lupin als Werwolf fürchten muss ich ja nicht wie eine aufgescheuchte Jungfrau durch die Gegend laufen und mich schreiend irgendwo verkriechen."

Yuugi blickte Yami perplex an und dann kugelte er sich auf dem Sofa vor Lachen. Die Vorstellung von Yami, wie er nach Hilfe schreiend durchs Schloss lief…

Yami blickte schmollend auf seinen Hikari hinab und verpasste ihm dann eine sanfte Kopfnuss.

„So witzig ist das auch nicht!"

Yuugi kicherte nur weiter. „Doch, das ist es."

Yami seufzte nur schicksalsergeben. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Hermine hat sich vermutlich vorhin einen ganzen Korb voller Pilahs gewünscht, um sie auf mich zu setzen. Und Harrys direkte Frage nach der Tatsache, dass wir die Wahrheit über Remus Lupin und wohl auch allgemein über die ganze Magiesache so leicht verkraften wird wohl nicht die letzte bleiben. Aber es ist so schwer, sich so zu verhalten, wie sie es erwarten, wenn wir nur die Hälfte der Geheimnisse kennen und nur reagieren, aber nicht das Spiel bestimmen können."

Yuugi setzte sich auf und blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer im Kamin, was schon bei ihrem Eintreten gebrannt hatte und wohl von den Hauselfen angefacht worden war. „Sehr lang geht das nicht mehr gut. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich es auch langsam leid, dass wir unsere Kräfte und unser Wissen verstecken müssen. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie da draußen Schreckliches geschieht und wir sitzen nur hier herum und können nicht wirklich etwas tun, weil wir einfach keine Informationen besitzen."

Yami spürte Yuugis seelischen Schmerz, beugte sich nach vorn und umarmte seinen Geliebten zärtlich. „Ich empfinde so wie du, aber wir werden vielleicht schon in den nächsten Tagen etwas Neues erfahren. Der Grabräuber hat sich schon lang nicht mehr gemeldet und das könnte bedeuten, dass er eine Spur hat. Und vielleicht weiß auch Odion etwas Neues. Er deutete an, dass er in den Nächten ab und an seltsame Gestalten in schwarzen Mänteln und weißen Masken beobachten konnte. Dabei könnte es sich um diese so genannten Todesser handeln. Wir können vielleicht schon bald in das Geschehen eingreifen und ich sehne mich nicht weniger danach als du."

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Yuugi wusste zuerst nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Dann spürte er jedoch Yamis warme Hand auf seiner nackten Brust und gleichzeitig mit den Worten des Pharaos: /Es ist Professor Lupin!/, hörte Yuugi das Wolfsheulen erneut, welches ihn geweckt hatte.

„Es klingt irgendwie traurig und sehnsüchtig zugleich." Yuugi kuschelte sich näher an Yamis warmen Körper und seine Armbänder schlugen leise gegen Yamis Schmuck.

Minutenlang lagen sie so da und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht, die durch das halboffene Fenster zu ihnen drangen. Ab und an war das Heulen des Wolfes zu hören und es klang erstaunlich nah.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?" Yamis Stimme war warm und verständnisvoll.

„Ein bisschen. Einem einzelnen Wolf kann in diesem riesigen Wald mit all seinen Kreaturen viel passieren. Und wenn er durch diesen Trank, den Harry erwähnte, noch einen Teil seines Ichs behält, könnte Lupin-san versuchen im Schloss Schutz zu suchen. Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore-sama Hogwarts ohne Zauber gelassen hat. Andererseits macht Lupin-san das nicht zum ersten Mal durch."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, doch plötzlich erklang ein klägliches Jaulen ganz nah und Yuugi konnte sich nicht helfen, sondern sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster.

Der Vollmond schien hell und ohne durch Wolken verdeckt zu werden auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts und Yuugi blickte sich suchend um. Auch Yami war nun aufgestanden und neben ihn getreten. Der ehemalige Pharao legte seinem Geliebten die warme Decke um die Schultern, denn hier am Fenster merkte man schon, dass es langsam Herbst wurde. Aufmerksam blickten sich beide um und dann entdeckten sie fast gleichzeitig zwei Schemen, die an der Grenze zum verbotenen Wald entlang jagten. Es war ein großer grauer Wolf mit seltsamen irgendwie verschobenen Proportionen, der nur Remus Lupin sein konnte. Automatisch überprüfte Yuugi die Aura des Wesens und sah die charakteristischen Muster der Aura des DADA-Lehrers nun jedoch vollkommen in schwarz gefärbt. Und bei diesem Abtasten kam auch das zweite Wesen in sein Blickfeld und Yuugi keuchte überrascht auf.

Yami hatte es zur gleichen Zeit gesehen und bestätigte mit leicht erregter Stimme seine Gedanken. /Das ist Professor Snape./

Yuugi blickte nun noch angestrengter zum Wald hinüber und tatsächlich konnte er beobachten wie der etwas kleinere schwarze Wolf den Werwolf immer wieder in die Seite biss und so wieder dichter zu den Bäumen drängte. Snape schützte Lupin offenbar vor den Bannsprüchen, die Hogwarts vor einem Eindringen des Werwolfes bewahren sollten.

„Aber seine Aura ist unverändert und es klang heute auch nicht so, als wäre er ebenfalls ein Werwolf. Ob sie so etwas wie Transformationsmagie beherrschen? Ich glaube, davon hab ich schon mal was gelesen."

„Es nannte sich Animagus. Und ich stimme dir zu. Snape hat sich verwandelt, um auf Professor Lupin aufpassen zu können, damit weder dem Werwolf noch Unschuldigen etwas passiert. Aber es sieht nicht besonders gut für den einfachen Wolf aus."

Yuugi konnte der Beobachtung seines Aibous nur zustimmen. Gerade erklang wieder das Jaulen Snapes, denn dieser wurde von dem Werwolf mit einem mächtigen Prankenhieb zur Seite geschleudert. Der Wolf konnte auch nur knapp dem zuschnappenden Kiefer entgehen und Yuugi fragte sich besorgt, ob Snape in seiner Animagus-Form sicher vor dem Biss eines Werwolfes war, oder ob er sich dann auch verwandeln musste. Der graue Angreifer sprang an dem schwarzen Tier vorbei, nur um wenige Meter von einem hellen Blitzlichtgewitter gestoppt und schmerzhaft zurückgeworfen zu werden. Das Jaulen des Werwolfes erschütterte beide Zuschauer und Yuugi fasste einen Entschluss. Eilig griff er in die Schatten und zog eine Karte hervor. Bevor er sie jedoch beschwor, blickte er Yami fragend an.

Dieser musste jedoch nicht erst einen Blick auf die Karte werfen, denn er hatte schon mit einem ähnlichen Gedanken gespielt. Also nickte er zustimmend.

„Ich denke auch, das ist das beste. Und wenn sie unsere Magie dadurch entdecken, haben wir wenigstens eine Sorge weniger, denn dann müssen wir nicht mehr im Verborgenen handeln."

Mit dem Segen seines anderen Ichs beschwor Yuugi das Monster in seiner Hand und plötzlich stand neben ihnen ein großer silberner Wolf im Zimmer und blickte seinen Gebieter erwartungsvoll an. Yuugi streichelte ihm kurz aber zärtlich über den riesigen Kopf und erklärte leise: „Hilf dem schwarzen Wolf den Grauen in Schach zu halten. Aber verletze beide nicht. Sie sind Menschen und auf unterschiedliche Art zum Wolf geworden. Der schwarze bewusst, der graue gezwungen. Beschütze beide vor der Magie des Schlosses, aber wende selbst keine Magie an. Schütze auch Unschuldige vor dem Biss des Grauen und halte dich ansonsten an den schwarzen Wolf. Wenn sie sich am Morgen in Menschen zurück verwandeln, kehr ungesehen ins Schattenreich zurück. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, Silberfang."

Der Wolf sprang darauf hin durch das geöffnete Fenster in die Tiefe und rannte wenig später über die Ländereien davon in den Wald. Noch war er in den Schatten getarnt, so dass keine Gefahr bestand, dass andere Beobachter im Schloss oder gar die beiden Wölfe am Waldrand ihn frühzeitig bemerkten. Nur Yami und Yuugi konnten sehen, wie ihr Monster knapp neben den beiden noch immer kämpfenden Tiermenschen im Wald verschwand, um wenig später buchstäblich aus den Schatten zu treten. Die Gestalt und vermutlich besonders der scharfe Geruch des potentiellen Gegners lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit des Werwolfes von Snape und Hogwarts ab und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sich der graue Wolf auf das Duellmonster zuschnellte. Silberfang erwartete die Attacke ruhig und gelassen, nur um im entscheidenden Augenblick zur Seite auszuweichen und dem vorbei springenden Körper mit der Pranke einen schweren Schlag zu versetzen. Der Werwolf jaulte erbärmlich und auch der schwarze Wolf winselte leicht. Snape fürchtete sicher um Remus und wusste doch, dass er gegen diesen so plötzlich aufgetauchten Feind keine Chance hatte, wenn schon der Werwolf mit seinen größeren Kräften unterlag. Letzterer gab jedoch erst nach drei weiteren Attacken auf und presste sich winselnd auf den Boden. Aber nun trabte Silberfang langsam auf den grauen Werwolf zu, leckte diesem über die Schnauze und heulte dann lang auf. Der Werwolf zögerte nur kurz, bevor er dem Beispiel folgte und dann fiel auch der schwarze Wolf in das Duett ein. Langsam steigerte sich das Heulen, bis es klang, als würde nur ein einziges Tier das Geräusch erzeugen und dann war abrupt Stille und nur noch die normalen Geräusche der Nacht waren zu vernehmen. Nacheinander und äußerst friedlich traten die drei Tiere in den Wald und Yuugi und Yami wussten nun, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen mussten. Remus Lupins Temperament und Wildheit konnte nun von zwei Wölfen gebändigt werden und da bisher auch noch nirgends die große Suche nach der fremden Magiequelle gestartet worden war, bestand auch vorerst keine Gefahr für das Geheimnis der beiden Duellanten.

* * *

Das Schloss duckte sich schutzsuchend unter die Felsen, an deren Fuß es erbaut worden war. Die düsteren Steinwände wurden nur ab und an durch einen grellen Blitz erhellt und man sah die halb eingefallenen Mauern an der Ostseite. Doch der tosende Sturm und die Hagelkörner, die gegen das Gemäuer ankämpften, waren nicht der Grund für die Zerstörung. Moos und kleinere Bäume überwucherten teilweise die locker herumliegenden Steine und zeugten davon, dass die Burg schon seit längerem in ihrem derzeitigen verwahrlosten Zustand war. Doch sie war nicht unbewohnt. Im Gegenteil. In dieser Nacht wurde das Schloss zum Treffpunkt einer großen Zaubererversammlung. Der Lord hatte gerufen!

Das Kellergewölbe der Burg war als einziger Raum noch völlig intakt gewesen und durch Zauber vor Regen, Kälte und den Suchzaubern des Ministeriums geschützt worden. Voldemort hatte sich auf einem Thron an der Stirnseite der Halle niedergelassen, mit Nagini zu seinen Füßen. Davor knieten oder vielmehr krochen die Todesser und zeigten so ihre Ehrerbietung ihrem Meister gegenüber. Das Treffen war fast zu Ende, nur noch ein letzter Punkt stand aus.

Voldemorts Stimme war ein kaltes Flüstern, doch obwohl er keinen Zauber nutzte, drangen die Worte auch bis zum letzten Anhänger und jagten kalte Schauer der Angst durch die Reihen.

„Noch immer wisst ihr mir nichts über das Treiben der Auroren und Dumbledores in jener Nacht zu berichten. Wo sind Glawson, Kilar und Farnworth? Wagt es nicht, wieder nur Ausreden zu suchen!"

Die roten Augen blickten kalt und grausam über die Anwesenden hinweg. Dann fiel der Blick des Lords auf eine zitternde Gestalt am Ende der fünften Reihe.

„Jannings, erklär mir, wo Kilar ist. Ihr seid beide Spione bei den Unsäglichen. Wo steckt er?"

Die weiße Totenmaske verbarg das blasse Gesicht der Frau, doch ihre Angst war durch ihre gekrümmte Haltung und ihre zitternde Stimme nicht zu übersehen.

„Mein Lord, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Kilar wurde zu der Besprechung nach Hogwarts von Magnus eingeladen, doch seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich fürchtete anfangs, er wäre enttarnt worden, doch auch jetzt nach zwei Wochen ist keine Nachricht seines Todes zu uns getragen worden. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, Herr!"

Das Flehen der letzten Worte ging in ein schrilles Schreien über, als sich die Frau unter dem Cruciatusfluch vor Schmerzen am Boden wälzte. Doch so abrupt, wie Voldemort den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, so schnell senkte er seinen Zauberstab auch wieder und zurück blieb nur ein leises Wimmern, als die Todesserin sich unter Mühen wieder in ihre kniende Position zurück kämpfte.

„Sag mir nichts, was ich schon weiß!"

Plötzlich hob Nagini den Kopf und blickte aufmerksam zu der schweren Eichenholztür am anderen Ende der Halle. Voldemort hörte auf, seine Gefolgsleute zu mustern, statt dessen richtete er seine Augen nun auf sein Haustier und lehnte sich fragend vor.

Zischende Laute drangen durch den stillen Raum und plötzlich lächelte der Lord hämisch und lehnte sich in dem Thron zurück. Gerade in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei in schwarze Gewänder gehüllte Gestalten betraten zögernd die Halle. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtete und die Nervosität der Neuankömmlinge war trotz ihrer Masken deutlich zu merken.

„Soso, Kilar und Farnworth. Ihr habt schon zwei Treffen verpasst. Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr sehr gute Gründe angeben könnt. Tretet näher."

Zögernd gingen die beiden Männer durch die knienden Reihen und blickten sich Hilfe suchend um, doch die Todesser hatten ihre Gesichter wieder auf ihren Meister gerichtet und taten so, als sahen sie es nicht.

„Wo ist Glawson?" Voldemorts schneidende Stimme ließ alle zusammenzucken und die beiden Neuankömmlinge stockten auf der Höhe der ersten Todesserreihe.

„Tot." Das Wort kam nur als ein Hauch über Kilars Lippen, doch der Lord nickte.

„Seine Entschuldigung ist akzeptiert. Eure?"

Beide Todesser fielen augenblicklich auf die Knie und begannen stockend zu berichten, was bei dem Treffen in Hogwarts und dem anschließenden Ritual geschehen war.

„Dumbledore war misstrauischer als die Ministeriumsleute und Magnus und deshalb hat er uns und einige andere durch Auroren beschatten lassen. Wir wurden auf mehrere Missionen nach Amerika und Asien gesandt, damit wir keine Gelegenheit finden konnten, mit eventuellen Verbündeten Kontakt aufzunehmen. Es war uns nicht einmal möglich eine Nachricht zu senden, weil sie es bemerkt hätten und so konnten wir auch dem Ruf beide Male nicht folgen. Glawson war unvorsichtig und wurde bei dem Versuch zum ersten Treffen zu apparieren enttarnt, aber wir beide hielten die Nachricht für zu wichtig und so warteten wir, bis ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas nachgelassen hatte. Daher sind wir erst jetzt hier. Vergebt uns, Herr."

Wieder streckte Voldemort blitzschnell die Zauberstabhand aus und die beiden Männer krümmten sich minutenlang unter dem Cruciatus. Als das Schreien verstummte lehnte sich der Lord wieder im Thron zurück, streichelte Naginis Kopf und meinte zufrieden: "Euch ist vergeben. Und ich werde über eure Botschaft nachdenken. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese beiden Männer Muggel sind. Dumbledore spielt nur wieder eins seiner Spiele, um mich zu verwirren, aber das gelang ihm noch nie sonderlich gut. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen."

Sekundenlang herrschte erdrückende Stille, dann drehte Voldemort ruckartig den Kopf und rief laut: „Bellatrix!"

Eine schlanke Gestalt erhob sich aus der ersten Reihe und blickte abwartend zu ihrem Meister auf. „Ja, Herr?"

„Du hast den Bericht gehört. Such 76 Zauberer aus unseren Reihen aus und lass dir von Kilar und Farnworth die Einzelheiten erklären. Du hast Zeit bis zum nächsten Neumond in zwei Wochen. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen, ob es sich lohnt, Dumbledores Beispiel zu folgen und ich werde dich wissen lassen, wie meine Entscheidung ausfällt. Sei jedoch für alle Fälle bereit."

Die Todesserin nickte ergeben und ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich Voldemort, schritt an seinen Anhängern vorbei und verließ den Keller des heruntergekommenen Schlosses. Zurück blieben ratlose und neugierige Todesser, die zu gern gewusst hätten, was ihr Lord angesichts der Bedrohung durch ein „Wesen des Lichts" unternehmen würde. Wollte auch er einen Dämon beschwören, um dieses so mächtige Wesen unter Dumbledores Befehlen zu vernichten?

* * *

Es war Sonntag Nachmittag und das Wetter war nicht viel besser als am Tag zuvor. Von der klaren Nacht war nichts mehr zu sehen. Herbstregen prasselte auf die Schüler und Lehrer herab und ein kräftiger Sturm heulte unermüdlich um die Tribünen des Quidditchspielfeldes. Doch Yuugi und besonders Yami bekamen davon nicht besonders viel mit. Vergessen waren die Sorgen um Remus Lupin, welcher unnatürlich blass auf seinem Tribünenplatz saß, flankiert von einem nicht viel besser aussehenden Severus Snape. Silberfang war schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang zu Yuugi zurück gekehrt und von da an wussten er und sein zweites Ich, dass die beiden Professoren wieder sicher und als Menschen im Schloss weilten. Dass sie nicht sonderlich fit wirkten, war bei der vergangenen Nacht nur allzu verständlich.

Doch das war im Moment nicht mehr wichtig, denn der König der Spiele und sein Hikari starrten nur gebannt auf die 14 Spieler, die ungeachtet des schlechten Wetters über den Platz fegten, Tor um Tor schossen und den Klatschern auswichen. Es war das erste Spiel der Saison, Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor und obwohl Yuugi und Yami beim Trainingsspiel der rot-goldenen Mannschaft schon einiges gesehen hatten, war das, was die Zauberer und Hexen dort vor ihnen auf ihren Besen vollbrachten schlichtweg atemberaubend.

Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters war es den Suchern – Harry Potter und einer 5.- Klässlerin aus Ravenclaw deren Namen sie durch den Sturm trotz Sonorus-Zauber nicht verstanden hatten – bisher nicht gelungen, den Schnatz zu fangen. Daher ging das Spiel nun schon in die dritte Stunde, wurde deswegen jedoch nicht weniger spannend. Als dann die ersten Gewitterblitze über den Himmel zuckten und Dumbledore sich schon mit den anderen Lehrern beriet, ob sie das Spiel lieber unterbrechen und am nächsten Wochenende fortsetzen sollten, oder ob sie einen Wetterzauber durchführen sollten, ohne vorher die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums beantragt zu haben, da schossen Harry Potter und das Ravenclawmädchen fast zeitgleich zu Boden. Alle richteten sich trotz des starken Regens auf und versuchten mehr zu erkennen. Es herrschte atemlose Stille, während die beiden Sucher Seite an Seite hinter dem Schnatz herjagten. Selbst der Spielkommentator war verstummt und blickte nur gespannt auf die zwei huschenden Schemen, die nun senkrecht nach oben in die Wolken flogen und bald nur noch als kleine Pünktchen zu sehen waren. Gemurmel wurde laut und jeder begann sich Sorgen zu machen, denn dort oben waren die Wolken bedrohlich schwarz und die Blitze zuckten in immer kürzeren Abständen über den Himmel.

Und dann kam es, wie es kommen musste, einer der Schemen wurde von einer heftigen Windböe erfasst und vom Besen geschleudert. Der zweite Sucher raste sekundenlang weiter über den Himmel, drehte dann jedoch augenblicklich um und flog im Sturzflug zu der fallenden Person zurück. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis beide Sucher hintereinander auf einem Besen saßen und in schnellem aber ungefährlichem Tempo zurück zum Spielfeld herabflogen. Durch einen Zauber von Madam Hooch wurde der herabfallende Besen sanft gelandet und wenig später setzte auch Harry auf dem Boden auf und eine blasse aber doch erleichterte Ravenclaw stieg hinter ihm ab. Und als dann Harry den kleinen goldenen Ball in die Höhe hielt, brandete erleichterter Jubel auf. Nicht nur, dass die Sucher diesen Ausflug in den gewittrigen Himmel heil überstanden hatten, das Spiel war auch endlich vorbei und Schüler wie Lehrer konnten in das warme Schloss zurückkehren.

Nur Yami war etwas enttäuscht und Yuugi lächelte ihn verschmitzt von der Seite an, als sie den Schülern durch den Regen über die Ländereien folgten.

„Es wäre dir lieber gewesen, wenn Harry den Schnatz nicht erst gefangen, sondern gleich die andere Sucherin aufgefangen hätte, nicht?"

„Es war ja nicht so, als wäre sie jeden Moment auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, aber es war doch schon gefährlich." Aber Yamis Stimme klang leicht schmollend.

„Kleines Kind! Reichen dir denn dreieinhalb Stunden nicht? Aber tröste dich, in sechs Wochen ist das nächste Spiel und bis dahin werden wir garantiert noch hier sein."

Yami blickte seinen Aibou noch immer gespielt schmollend an, doch dieser lachte nur und lief eilig zwei Schritte vornweg.

„Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst, kann ich dich ja auch jetzt noch etwas ablenken. Ich weiß etwas, was dich selbst das spannendste Spiel vergessen lässt..."

Nun wurde der Blick des Pharaos eindeutig lüstern und Yuugi konnte wieder nur hilflos lachen. Eigentlich war sein zweites Ich sehr leicht zu manipulieren. Nur gut, dass das keiner wusste.


	19. Rätsel

19. Rätsel

Es war die zweite Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei bei Yami und Yuugi und dieses Mal hatten die beiden Duellanten ein Abbild der großen Palastbibliothek in Theben als Ort ausgesucht. Umgeben von Regalen und Tischen voller Folianten, Papyrusrollen und Steintafeln arbeiteten die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Slytherins an ihren Themen. Yuugi hatte mit Yamis Zustimmung den Unterricht dieses Mal übernommen und den Hogwartsschülern nach einigen einleitenden Worten Aufgaben ausgeteilt. In gemischten Gruppen – was besonders die Slytherins nur mit Murren akzeptiert hatten – bearbeiteten die Siebtklässler nun Fragen nach den Jahreszeiten und deren Bedeutung für die Ägypter in landwirtschaftlicher und kultureller Hinsicht. Außerdem sollten sie herausfinden, welche Götter für welche Jahreszeit oder Tageszeit standen, was sie vollbringen sollten und in welcher Form sie angebetet wurden. Eine Gruppe erforschte ganz allgemein die Bedeutung von Tag und Nacht, Sonne, Mond und den Gestirnen für die Bewohner Kemets. Nach einer Stunde stillen Arbeitens ließ Yuugi die Ergebnisse vortragen und beantwortete Fragen. Alles in allem schienen die Schüler interessiert zu sein und wirkten nicht gelangweilt, weil sie nur aus Büchern Wissen heraussuchen sollten und nicht zaubern durften. Es störte sie auch nicht, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um magische, sondern auch um Muggelbücher handelte, die Yami und Yuugi selbst in ihrem Studium benutzten und daher ausgesucht hatten.

Am Ende der Stunde war sich Yuugi sicher, dass zumindest der überwiegende Teil der Schüler begriffen hatte, warum es für die Ägypter so wichtig gewesen war, an Götter zu glauben, denn wie viel konnte mit dem damaligen Wissen nur durch göttliches Wirken erklärt werden. Und die meisten hatten auch begriffen, dass diese Götter – oder diese mächtigen Magier, je nach Standpunkt – durchaus nicht nur das Volk ausgenutzt hatten, sondern auch Segen brachten und Gutes für die Menschen am Nil taten. Somit war die Frage aus der ersten Stunde auch mit Fakten beantwortet und die 7.-Klässler hatten nun ein besseres Verständnis für den Glauben der Ägypter. Und Yami und Yuugi wussten, dass nur dadurch letztendlich ein Verständnis für ihre Schattenmagie erreicht werden konnte. Nur wenn die Schüler begriffen, wie wichtig Licht und Dunkelheit für die Ägypter waren und wie anders deren Ansichten über Götter, das Gute, das Böse und Licht und Schatten im Vergleich zu den Ansichten der Zauberer waren, dann konnten sie auch begreifen, das Schatten nichts Böses bedeutete.

Aber Yuugi und seine dunkle Seite hatten noch ein anderes Anliegen gehabt, als sie diese erste richtige Unterrichtsstunde geplant hatten. Die letzten Diskussionen waren verstummt und jeder wusste, dass augenblicklich wieder der hallende Ton erklingen würde, der das Ende der Stunde mitteilen sollte. Doch Yuugi hob kurz die Hand und trat vor die Tische der Schüler.

„Die Stunde ist zwar fast um, aber ich habe noch eine Frage. Sie beschäftigt sich allerdings weniger mit Ägypten, sondern vielmehr mit Ihrem Glauben – oder eher Ihren Traditionen. Ich habe in Ihrer Bibliothek einige Bücher durchsucht, aber so richtig fündig bin ich leider nicht geworden. Ich habe nur eine Theorie, hätte sie aber gern bestätigt."

Die Schüler hörten auf, ihre Taschen zu packen und blickten Yuugi nun abwartend an und dieser lächelte leicht in die Runde.

„Wie Sie heute gesehen haben, spielte bei den Festen, Ritualen oder den Gebetszeremonien der Ägypter die Tageszeit eine wichtige Rolle. Die zentrale Rolle hatte meist die Sonne und der Tag und die Wiedergeburt des Lichtes am Morgen wurden immer aufs Neue gefeiert. Wie aber ist das bei Ihnen? Was ist wichtiger, Sonne oder Mond, Tag oder Nacht?"

Verblüfft blickten die Zauberer und Hexen sich gegenseitig an und einige zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern. Andere überlegten angestrengt und nur eine Handvoll meldete sich – die meisten davon Ravenclaws, aber auch Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger. Yuugi war darüber nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hatte schon im Verlauf der Stunde das Wissen der jungen Gryffindor und des blonden Slytherins bemerkt und das Haus Ravenclaw galt ja immerhin als das, welches die klügsten Köpfe aufnahm.

Yuugi forderte mit einem Kopfnicken einen Ravenclaw zum Sprechen auf und dieser meinte belehrend: „Da die meisten traditionellen Feste heute nicht mehr gefeiert werden, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Bücher keine ausreichende Antwort geben. Aber Feste wie Samheim, Beltane, Lughnasad oder Yule werden Nachts oder zum Abend gefeiert. Also ist die Nacht wichtiger."

Viele der Hände waren heruntergegangen, doch eine Ravenclaw reckte noch immer die Rechte empor und Yuugi nickte ihr zu.

„Aber bei den meisten dieser Feste wurde die Sonne gefeiert, also ist sie wichtiger. Wie bei den Ägyptern wurde sie als Lebensspenderin verehrt. Zu Yule feiert man, dass die Tage nun wieder länger werden und die Zeit der Dunkelheit und des Winters vorbei ist und Imbolc feiert das erwachende Leben im Frühling, was auch nur durch die Sonne möglich ist. Also ist es wie bei den Ägyptern der Tag, der höher gewertet werden muss."

Bevor die Ravenclaws in heftige Diskussionen ausbrechen konnten, wandte sich Yuugi Draco zu, der nun wieder leicht die Hand hob.

Dieser meinte ruhig und unbeeindruckt von dem geflüsterten Streit der beiden Ravenclaws: „Die meisten Zaubertränke werden entweder bei Nacht angesetzt oder fertig gestellt oder es kommen entscheidende Zutaten bei einer bestimmten Mondphase hinein. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Zaubertränke, deren Rezeptur nach der Sonne ausgerichtet ist."

Mehr sagte der Slytherin nicht, aber Yuugi nickte leicht.

„Was Sie beide sagten", damit nickte Yuugi den Ravenclaws zu, „habe ich ebenfalls herausgefunden und daher wusste ich nicht so recht, was die richtige Antwort ist. Aber Mr. Malfoy hat einen entscheidenden Punkt vorgetragen. Für Sie als Magier mögen heute die alten keltischen Feste nicht mehr so wichtig sein, seit die Muggelfeste in Ihr Leben getreten sind, aber Zaubertränke sind eine der wichtigsten Künste, soviel haben Yami und ich schon bemerkt. Also denke ich, dass wohl eher die Nacht, der Mond und die Dunkelheit in Ihrer Tradition und in Ihrer Magie wichtiger sind. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir diese Frage beantworten konnten."

Nun erklang tatsächlich der Ton, der die Pause einleitete und mit einem letzten Nicken entließ Yuugi die Klasse und verschwand selbst mit Yami durch einen zweiten Ausgang in Professor Binns Arbeitszimmer – sofern der Geist noch eines benötigte. Die Schüler packten nun ihre Sachen zusammen, doch nicht wenige blickten sich verwundert an, denn ihnen war nicht entgangen, das Yuugi ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, warum er diese Frage beantwortet haben wollte. Was brachte es einem Muggel, derartiges zu wissen? Das konnte doch nicht nur bloße Wissbegierde sein.

* * *

Yuugi und Yami ahnten, dass sie die Schüler mit ihrer Frage neugierig gemacht hatten, doch das war ihnen momentan herzlich egal. Besonders Harry und seine Freunde würden erneut misstrauisch werden und wenn Dumbledore nur halb so schlau war, wie beide ihn einschätzten, beobachtete auch er ihren Unterricht und wunderte sich nun über den Grund ihrer Frage nach der Bedeutung von Tag und Nacht in seiner Magie. Halb hofften Yuugi und der ehemalige Pharao sogar, dass der Schulleiter ihren Unterricht aufmerksam verfolgte, konnten sie so doch auch ihn auf die kommenden Enthüllungen vorbereiten und ihm genau wie den Schülern indirekt zeigen, dass Schatten nicht immer böse sein mussten. Denn dass bald eine Entscheidung getroffen werden würde, war klar. Odion hatte sie am vergangenen Abend kontaktiert und um ein Treffen in London gebeten. Wie es schien hatten Bakura und Marik mit Hilfe ihrer Milleniumsgegenstände einige Todesser aushorchen können und erstaunliches entdeckt. Yami und sein Aibou zweifelten nicht daran, dass schon bald die Stunde gekommen war, in der sie ihre Magie nutzen konnten und mussten und dann würde es sicher nicht mehr lang dauern, bis sie sich den Zauberern offenbaren mussten. Noch war es aber nicht soweit. Noch konnten sich all die misstrauischen Zauberer und Hexen in Hogwarts keinen Reim auf sie beide machen. Noch waren sie nicht sicher, ob hinter Yami und Yuugi mehr steckte, als das Äußere vermuten ließ. Misstrauen allein half nicht, das Geheimnis der beiden Duellanten zu lüften und daher fühlten diese sich momentan noch sicher genug um ihre eigenen Probleme anzugehen. Und eins davon war die Kartusche.

Das Rätsel hatten sie ja schon in der Nacht nach ihrem Besuch bei Hagrid übersetzt, doch der Bedeutung waren sie nur schrittweise näher gekommen. Immer wieder hatten sie sich darum bemüht, denn Sinn der Worte auf der Rückseite der Kartusche zu entschlüsseln und nun endlich hatten sie alle Puzzleteile zusammen.

„Wie wir gedacht haben. Für die Ägypter ist die Sonne das wichtigste Symbol und für die hiesigen Zauberer der Mond. Also brauchen wir zum Öffnen der Kartusche die Dunkelheit, während Dumbledore das Sonnenlicht benötigt – jeweils der Spiegel der Macht oder genauer des machtvollsten Symbols." Yuugi holte die Kartusche aus dem Schattenreich hervor und besah sich noch einmal die Inschrift. Nachdem sie sich die Worte so oft durchgelesen hatten, tauchten sie wie von selbst vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Licht und Schatten sind Teil des Lichts. Wahrheit findest du im Spiegel deiner Macht allein. Die Zeit des grauen Übergangs findest du nur durch das gemeinsame Wissen. Die Dunkelheit ist das Gefängnis des Lichts. Bis das Siegel gebrochen wird, sind beide nie getrennt.

Nachdenklich blickte der junge Mann seinen Geliebten an. Es hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis sie sicher waren, das sie zum Öffnen der Kartusche gerade die Schatten brauchten. Ihre Magie wirkte auf den ersten Blick dunkler als die Dumbledores und da es in dem Rätsel hieß, die Wahrheit, also das Innere der Kartusche, würde sich nur im Spiegel ihrer Macht offenbaren, hatten sie anfangs automatisch angenommen, für sie war das Licht der entscheidende Faktor. Doch dann war da diese Passage mit dem gemeinsamen Wissen und das hatte Yuugi und Yami nachdenklich werden lassen. Seit dieser Stunde wussten sie nun sicher, dass es sich gerade anders verhielt und sie die Kartusche eben nur im Schatten öffnen konnten. Doch es gab ein weiteres Detail zu klären: „Was meinst du welche „Zeit des grauen Übergangs" für uns die richtige ist? Morgengrauen oder Abenddämmerung?"

Yami nahm ihm die Kartusche ab und drehte sie einmal im Licht des trüben Herbsttages, was durch das Fenster in Binns Vorbereitungsraum fiel. Dann ließ er den Gegenstand wieder im Reich der Schatten verschwinden.

„Das kniffelige ist, dass man bei solchen Rätseln meist nur einen Versuch hat und wenn man die falsche Wahl trifft, öffnet sich das Objekt entweder nie mehr oder vernichtet sich am Ende sogar. Aber immerhin reden wir hier von einem Rätsel, welches von alten Weisen meines Heimatlandes gestellt wurde und da dort das Morgengebet das wichtigste überhaupt war, würde ich auch auf den Morgen tippen. Außerdem heißt es in dem Rätsel, dass das gemeinsame Wissen nötig ist. Also unser Wissen und das der „hellen" Magier hier in Hogwarts. Da der Mond für Dumbledore und seine Zauberer wichtiger ist, müsste er sicher zur Abenddämmerung die Kartusche öffnen können, wenn die Zeit des Mondes beginnt. Wir hingegen brauchen den Sonnenaufgang, da die Sonne das Symbol der ägyptischen Magie darstellt."

Normalerweise waren so mächtige Artefakte, die wie die Kartusche mit einem solchen Rätsel geschützt waren, auch in der Lage, die Magie desjenigen zu spüren, der sie zu öffnen versuchte. Beide konnten nur hoffen, dass das auch für die Kartusche galt, denn sonst hatten sie keine Chance, das Geheimnis zu ergründen. Nur wenn die Kartusche ihre Magie in dem Moment erkannte, in dem sie sie öffnen wollten, würde sie auch das Licht des Sonnenaufgangs als den richtigen Schlüssel akzeptieren. Deshalb war es auch so wichtig, dass sie beide allein und ohne Zeugen den Versuch wagten, was ja bei Morgendämmerung sicherlich gegeben war.

Yuugi nickte und ging zurück zur Holztür, die in den Klassenraum führte. „Ich stimme dir zu. Also werden wir morgen zeitig aufstehen müssen, damit wir herausfinden können, was diese Kartusche mit unserer Schattenmagie zu tun hat, obwohl doch damals niemand mehr von deren Existenz gewusst haben dürfte." Damit öffnete Yuugi die schwere Tür und trat in den nun leeren Raum um die Bücher einzusammeln, die sie für den Unterricht zur Nutzung bereit gestellt hatten. Als letztes schloss der junge Mann noch das Buch über altägyptische Bauten, welches auf dem Lehrerpult lag. Kaum war das aufgeschlagene Bild der großen Palastbibliothek zwischen den Buchdeckeln verschwunden, als auch Professor Binns Zauber erlosch und Yuugi wieder in einem ganz normalen Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts stand.

* * *

„Harry!" Der Ruf war leise und der Angesprochene war schon zwei Schritte in den nächsten Gang hinein, bevor er überhaupt registriert hatte, dass er ihm gegolten hatte. Als sich der Gryffindor umdrehte, sah er Remus an der Wand lehnen und obwohl dieser die Hände etwas nervös hinter dem Rücken gefaltet hatte, wirkten seine blauen Augen lebhafter und vor allem fröhlicher als sonst. Das erste was Harry außerdem auffiel, war, dass Remus erneut für ihn eher untypische Kleidung trug. Der schwarze Mantel hätte von Snape stammen können und war wesentlich figurbetonter als die sonstigen braunen Mäntel. Darunter lugte der Kragen eines weißen Hemdes hervor und auch die Schuhe waren nicht die sonst üblichen braunen Treter, die Harry von Remus gewohnt war. Alles in allem machte der Mann eine ungemein stattliche Figur und Harry stellte anerkennend fest, dass ihm die neue Kleidung wesentlich besser stand. Es war nur die Frage, was Remus dazu gebracht hatte, sich so zu verändern. Harry hatte schon so oft versucht, Remus von seinem braunen „Schmuddellook", wie Draco es einmal abfällig genannt hatte, abzubringen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hoffentlich waren das keine Nachwirkungen des Vollmondes, denn dann mussten sie sich ernstliche Sorgen machen.

Harry merkte jedoch erst, dass er sich dem Freund seiner Eltern sehr misstrauisch näherte, als dieser leicht gequält lächelte und sagte: „Sieht es so schlimm aus? Minerva hat mich vorhin auch schon so seltsam angesehen. Dabei dachte ich immer, du würdest es begrüßen, wenn ich nicht mehr die alten Sachen trage."

Harry wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze und lächelte ertappt. Dann beschloss er jedoch rundheraus zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, mit dem Wissen, dass Remus ihm nicht böse sein würde. Ihre Gespräche waren immer offen und ehrlich gewesen und das wollte Harry auch nicht ändern.

„Ich frage mich eigentlich, ob dein neuer Kleidungsstil etwas mit dem letzten Vollmond zu tun hat. Du warst am Samstag nicht wirklich du selbst und das hier ist doch ein wenig ungewohnt an dir zu sehen. Aber es steht dir. Du solltest so etwas öfter tragen."

Remus grinste erleichtert und wirkte dadurch jünger als sonst und auch das stellte Harry mit Verwunderung, aber auch mit Freude fest.

„Nein, ich verwandle mich nicht gleich wieder in einen Werwolf. Komisch, Minerva hat das gleiche gefragt. Ihr solltet euch aber dran gewöhnen, denn Severus hat meine ganzen alten Sachen weggeworfen und ich hab gar keine andere Wahl, als das hier zu tragen. Ich muss sogar demnächst shoppen gehen, damit ich nicht immer Severus' Umhänge anziehen muss."

Harrys Augen wurden bei Remus Worten immer größer und dieser schien erst jetzt richtig zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte, denn nun blickte er verlegen zu Boden. „Deswegen wollte ich eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile mit dir reden. Aber ich hatte nicht den Mut dazu und die letzten Tage hab ich mich nicht besonders gut gefühlt. Hättest du jetzt Zeit?"

Harry schluckte. Seine erste Vermutung hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Es WAR Snapes Umhang, den Remus da trug. Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Draco hatte ihn ja gewarnt.

„Ich hab Zeit. Lass uns darüber reden – über dich und ... Professor Snape." Harry merkte schon jetzt, dass ihn das, was nun auf ihn zukam, auf eine harte Probe stellen würde – aber er musste sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen.

Zu Remus' Zimmer war es nicht weit und die beiden legten den Weg schweigend zurück. Harry war schon oft hier gewesen, seit das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte und glücklicherweise hatte sich wenigstens hier nichts verändert. Die bequeme, sandfarbene Couch stand einträchtig mit dem etwas abgewetzten Sessel vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer. Auf den Regalen stapelten sich alte und neue Bücher und überall dazwischen standen seltsame Apparate aufgereiht. Harry ließ sich auf seinem gewohnten Platz auf dem Sofa nieder, stellte die Schultasche neben sich auf dem Boden und nahm dankbar die Teetasse von Remus entgegen. Dieser setzte sich wie immer bei ihren Gesprächen in den Sessel, nur wirkte er durch die neuere Kleidung irgendwie gelassener und ruhiger – aber auch fremder.

Remus starrte schweigend ins Feuer und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er beginnen sollte und so seufzte Harry innerlich auf und fragte dann: „Also Professor Snape hat deine Kleidung weggeworfen? Alles?"

Remus lächelte leicht und erinnerte sich an die Szene vom vergangenen Abend. Der Vollmond war zwar nicht anders gewesen als sonst, aber irgendwie hatte er dieses Mal wesentlich heftiger darauf reagiert und war den Sonntag auch entsprechend fertig gewesen. Das Quidditch-Spiel hatte er nur am Rande wahrgenommen und Severus war es nicht viel anders gegangen. Erst am Montag waren sie wieder halbwegs bei Kräften gewesen und durch ihren Unterricht hatten sie sich nicht so oft gesehen. Als Remus dann am Dienstag Abend erschöpft von dem langen Tag bei Severus zu ihrem täglichen Tee und Schachspiel eintraf, hatte dieser ihn ganz seltsam angesehen. Sie hatten eine Weile gespielt und der Zaubertränkemeister war Remus irgendwie abwesend vorgekommen. Ab und zu – wenn Severus dachte, der DADA-Lehrer würde es nicht merken –hatte er Remus mit einem nachdenklichen Blick beinah angestarrt und irgendwann nach dem dritten Glas Tee mit Rum hatte Remus Severus dann einfach gefragt, was denn los sei.

„Ich muss immer wieder an Samstag denken. Als du sagtest, du würdest mir in diesen anderen Klamotten besser gefallen. Jetzt wo du hier in diesen abgetragenen Sachen vor mir sitzt, kann ich nicht vergessen, wie ... gut du an dem Abend ausgesehen hast."

Remus hatte ihn verblüfft angesehen und dann gelacht. Daraufhin war Severus sauer geworden – was ja so typisch für den Vorstand des Slytherinhauses war – und hatte gefragt, was daran bitteschön komisch wäre. Remus wusste gar nicht mehr, warum sie sich dann gestritten hatten, aber irgendwie hatte es damit geendet, dass Severus all seine alten, braunen, abgewetzten Sachen herbeigezaubert und in den Kamin geworfen hatte. Erst war Remus wütend gewesen, aber dann hatte Severus ihm in die Augen gesehen und Remus erkannte die Liebe des Tränkemeisters für ihn, die der andere so gut zu verstecken versucht und doch nicht völlig verbergen konnte. Und das nächste, was Remus bewusst mitbekommen hatte, waren Severus weiche, warme Lippen auf den seinen und seine Hände um Remus' Taille.

Harry räusperte sich und Remus blinzelte kurz und lächelte dann verlegen.

„Wir haben die Muggel ja auch nach Muggellondon begleitet, als wir mit ihnen einkaufen waren. Und dort haben uns Mr. Mutô und Mr. Atemu gezwungen Hemd und Hose statt der alten Anzüge anzuziehen." Remus überging Harrys beifälliges Nicken geflissentlich. „Jedenfalls hat Severus da am Abend gemeint, es hätte ihm gefallen – an mir meine ich. Und als ich ihm das in meinem, sagen wir, Werwolf-Modus dann an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hat er ständig dran denken müssen und na ja irgendwie hat er zugegeben, dass er findet, ich könne ruhig mehr so was tragen und müsste mich nicht hinter meinen abgetragenen Sachen verstecken."

Remus wurde wieder leicht rot, denn eigentlich hatte er gar nicht geplant, mit Harry so genau über seine Beziehung mit Severus zu sprechen. Aber je länger sie hier saßen, desto mehr merkte der Mann, dass er wirklich jemanden brauchte, dem er sein Herz ausschütten und seine Gefühle erklären konnte. Harry erschien ihm richtig dafür, auch wenn dieser aus seiner Abneigung gegen Severus nie einen Hehl gemacht hatte und das auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Der Tränkemeister würde ihn wütend anbrummen, wenn er wüsste, über was er hier mit seinem Fast-Patensohn sprach.

Harry schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf. „Und warum glaubst du mir das nie, wenn ich es dir sage? Nein, nicht so wichtig. Was du mir eigentlich sagen solltest, ist, ob du mit Severus Snape ... zusammen bist oder nicht." Die letzten Worte waren eher gepresst hervorgekommen und Harry schaute Remus halb an, als wolle er eine negative Antwort hören, auch wenn alles für das Gegenteil sprach.

Der Mann blickte wieder ins Feuer und meinte dann schlicht: „Ja!"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und seufzte. „Ich wurde ja gewarnt."

Remus Kopf fuhr überrascht hoch und Harry lächelte gequält. „Draco hat euch nach dem Besuch der Winkelgasse zufällig belauscht und gehört, wie ihr euch gestritten habt und du Snapes Gefühle erahnen konntest – was nicht besonders einfach sein kann, wo ich immer dachte, der Mann hätte gar keine. Und dann war er ganz besorgt um dich nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Kahneng-Löwin." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Draco meinte, ihr wärt mehr als nur Freunde."

Remus nickte leicht. „Es gefällt dir nicht, das dachte ich mir. Deshalb hab ich so lang gezögert. Aber jetzt, wo Severus ..." Kurz stockte der Professor und blickte Harry unsicher an. „Er hat gestern gesagt, das er mich liebt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das je sagen würde. Ich meine, er ist Severus Snape! Aber er sagte auch ... das er es nicht verstecken will und na ja..."

Wieder blickte Remus unsicher in die Flammen und Harry merkte deutlich, wie wichtig es dem Mann war, das der Gryffindor diese Gefühle verstand und seinen Segen dazu gab, dass Remus nun offiziell mit seinem verhassten Feind zusammen war. Und dann dachte Harry an seine Beziehung zu Draco und daran, dass es Snape wohl auch nicht leicht gefallen war, das zu akzeptieren – und das nahm er als Grundlage für seine Antwort an Remus.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dir ausgerechnet Snape ... Professor Snape ausgesucht hast, aber als ich mit Draco zusammen kam, waren auch alle dagegen. Ich werde es akzeptieren, denn die Hauptsache ist, dass du glücklich bist. Du hast Sirius schon verloren und meinen Dad und meine Mum. Ich weiß, was es heißt, einsam zu sein und ich weiß, dass du immer einsam warst. Nein, ich bin der letzte, der dir dieses Glück verbieten darf und will. Allerdings werde ich Professor Snape deswegen nicht mögen. Und ich hoffe für ihn, dass er dich wirklich glücklich machen wird!" Harrys entschlossene Worte am Ende ließen beide schmunzeln und ihre Haltung entspannte sich zusehends.

„Willst du wissen, was passiert ist? Ich meine, du musst nicht, aber ich hab bemerkt, wie Hermine immer wieder gerätselt hat und vielleicht interessiert es dich."

Harry merkte, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war, warum Remus ihm erzählen wollte, wie er und Severus sich näher gekommen waren. Der Mann brauchte schlicht und einfach jemanden der ihm zuhörte und Harry war gern bereit, diesen Part zu übernehmen. Wie oft hatte er sich mit Remus über seine Eltern und Sirius unterhalten, ganz einfach, weil der Mann der einzige war, der sie gekannt und geliebt hatte. So oft hatte Harry dem Professor sein Herz ausgeschüttet, seine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte gebeichtet und darüber waren sie zuerst zu Freunden und dann zu so etwas wie einer Familie geworden. Es war nur Recht, wenn er nun für Remus das Gleiche tat. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war Harry schon neugierig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus Snape zu Liebe fähig wäre und nun hatte Remus ihm gesagt, dass Snape es sogar ausgesprochen hatte. Dass dieser mürrische Mann Dinge wie „Ich liebe dich" sagen könnte, hätte Harry nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen. Wie war es also dazu gekommen, dass Remus jetzt hier saß und eine Beziehung mit diesem Mann hatte?

Und so erzählte der DADA-Professor wie er am ersten Tag Snape in der großen Halle neben sich sitzen hatte und dieser vor Zorn oder Wut oder was auch immer beinahe an seinem Fleisch erstickt wäre. Als der Zaubertränkemeister dann mehrere Tage gar nicht zum Essen erschienen war, hatte Remus sich zu den Kerkern aufgemacht. Irgendwie schien die Stimmung des düsteren Zauberers etwas mit Remus zu tun zu haben, aber dieser hatte ja noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, Snape schief anzusehen. Während der wenigen Ordenstreffen in den letzten Monaten war Snape Remus auch nicht anders als sonst vorgekommen – er hatte den Werwolf wie immer ignoriert. Was also war nun anders?

Snape hatte auf sein Klopfen erst nach einer ganzen Weile reagiert und hätte ihm dann beinahe die Tür wieder vor der Nase zugeschlagen, als er gesehen hatte, wer ihn da besuchte. Doch Remus hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen und war unaufgefordert an dem anderen Mann vorbei in das Zimmer getreten. Dort hatte ein Schachspiel auf einem der Tische gestanden und als Snape keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen oder auf Remus' Anwesenheit zu reagieren, hatte sich der Mann hingesetzte und gefragt, ob sie eine Runde spielen würden. Erst hatte Snape nicht geantwortet, doch dann hatte er sich wortlos zu ihm gesetzt und sie spielten. Geredet hatten sie an keinem der folgenden Abende, an denen Remus kam, um endlich zu ergründen, was mit Snape los war.

Nach einer Woche war Remus etwas später zu ihrem inoffiziellen Treffen gekommen. Sie machten sich nie etwas aus. Es war ein stilles Einverständnis zwischen den beiden Männern, dass Snape jeden Abend das Schachbrett und eine Karaffe Tee oder Wein hinstellte und Remus jeden Abend kam, um mit ihm zu spielen. An diesem Abend hatte Dumbledore Remus noch sprechen wollen und so war Remus später gekommen und fand einen fast gänzlich betrunkenen Snape vor, der ihn wütend anfunkelte, als er nach einem einfachen Klopfen durch die Tür trat.

„Wieso kommst du erst jetzt?", hatte Snape geschrien und Remus hatte ihn nur verdattert ansehen können. Snape hatte geschrien und getobt, etwas, was seitdem nie wieder vorgekommen und eindeutig dem Wein oder etwas Höherprozentigem geschuldet war. Und dabei hatte Remus nach und nach herausgehört, dass Snape seine Gesellschaft genossen hatte und mit der ihm eigenen Art als selbstverständlich aufgefasst hatte. Snape machte nie viel Worte und erwartete auch, dass andere keine brauchten, um seine gut versteckten Gefühle zu verstehen. Erst nach und nach hatte der Tränkemeister begriffen, dass Remus gar nichts von seinen langsam erwachten Gefühlen geahnt hatte und die allabendlichen Zusammenkünfte nur als Treffen unter Kollegen – allenfalls distanzierten Freunden – verstanden hatte. Wann diese Gefühle für Remus in dem düsteren Professor aufgetaucht waren, wusste dieser selbst nicht zu sagen. Snape hatte nur lange mit seinem Schicksal gehadert, denn wer wollte schon gern den Mann begehren, den man seit Jahren hasste und für die beschämenden Vorfälle in ihrer gemeinsamen Jugend mit verantwortlich machte. Als Remus dann so plötzlich in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, hatte Snape seine letzte sichere Bastion okkupiert gesehen. Schlimm genug, den Mann bei den Ordenstreffen immer sehen zu müssen, aber da hatte er ja noch Hogwarts gehabt, wo er sich vor Remus verstecken konnte. Nun war der Mann auch hier im Schloss und Snape sah seinen Frieden durch seine eigenen Gefühle bedroht. Wie gesagt, Severus Snape war sehr betrunken und hatte dadurch wohl einen seiner wenigen Momente, in denen er nur auf sein Gefühl hörte.

Remus hatte erst gar nicht gewusst, was er darauf sagen sollte, aber dann hatte er zugegeben, Snape noch nie wirklich gehasst zu haben. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie das Pech gehabt, auf unterschiedlichen Seiten von James und Sirius zu stehen und damit war ihr weiteres Verhältnis schon früh vorherbestimmt. Doch nun lebten nur noch sie beide und auch wenn Remus Snapes Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte, sah er doch keinen Grund, die alte Fehde fortzuführen. Er hatte ihre gemeinsamen Abende im Gegenteil sehr genossen und würde dies gern beibehalten. Snape hatte darauf nicht viel erwidern können, denn irgendwann war er einfach auf dem Sofa umgekippt und eingeschlafen. Doch etwas schien angekommen zu sein, denn am nächsten Tag war der Tränkemeister aus seinen Kerkern emporgestiegen, hatte sich neben Remus an die Tafel gesetzt, obwohl einige Stühle noch frei waren und seitdem war es dabei geblieben.

„In den nächsten Wochen haben wir uns abends immer getroffen, geredet, gespielt, den anderen kennen gelernt. Und irgendwie habe ich gemerkt, dass ich ihn auch mochte. Er hat mich weder gezwungen noch bedrängt. Es ist ganz allein gewachsen."

Sekundenlang schwieg Remus und nippte an seinem Tee. Entspannt saß er in seinem Sessel, blickte Harry an und weilte doch in Gedanken in der Vergangenheit und wirkte nun endlich wieder wie der ruhige und beherrschte Mann, denn der Gryffindor so gut kannte.

„Dann irgendwann hat er mir seine Animagusgestalt gezeigt. Es ist ein großer schwarzer Wolf. Und da wurde mir klar, wie sehr er mich liebt. Du weißt ja sicher, dass nur starke Magier es schaffen, überhaupt Animagi zu werden und nur die wenigsten können sich aussuchen, welche Gestalt sie am Ende darstellen. Severus hat den Wolf gewählt, um mir bei Vollmond beizustehen, so wie es einst James und Sirius taten. Und seitdem..."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Harry wusste, was er meinte. Seitdem waren die beiden Professoren so richtig zusammen. Harrys Achtung vor Snape wuchs ein winziges Stück, denn er wusste, wie viel Training und Kraft es bedeutete, eine Animagusgestalt nach eigenem Wunsch zu perfektionieren. Er selbst hatte sehr lang dazu gebraucht. Wenn der Zaubertränkelehrer das für Remus tat, waren seine Gefühle wirklich ehrlich und Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass er gar nichts mehr gegen diese Beziehung hatte. Remus war glücklich und auch Snape verdiente etwas Glück und Zufriedenheit im Leben, egal wie Harrys Verhältnis zu Snape war.

„War er am Samstag auch mit dir draußen? Ihr saht zum Spiel beide nicht besonders gut aus."

Remus nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum es diesmal so heftig war. Ich hab Severus' Wolfsbann-Trank ganz normal genommen und trotzdem hätte der Wolf beinahe die Oberhand gewonnen. Severus hatte keinen leichten Stand und ich muss ihn ziemlich zugerichtet haben. So genau weiß ich es nicht. An den Beginn der Nacht erinnere ich mich fast gar nicht. Severus meinte, ich hätte versucht nach Hogwarts zu kommen, weil der verbliebene Rest meines Ichs instinktiv die Sicherheit des Schlosses suchte. Aber Dumbledores Werwolfzauber hätten mich nicht durchgelassen und Severus war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich gegen mich zu verteidigen und mich gleichzeitig vom Schloss wegzudrängen. Er hätte es sicher nicht geschafft, wenn da nicht der andere Wolf gewesen wäre."

Harry horchte auf. „Ein anderer Wolf?"

Remus nickte. „Deshalb wollte ich auch noch mit dir reden. Du weißt nicht zufällig von einem Schüler, der seine Animagus-Verwandlung geschafft hat? Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich dich und Severus Draco in Verdacht hatte, aber irgendwie spürten wir beide mit unseren ... na ja Wolfssinnen ..., dass dieser Wolf uns fremd war. Ich glaube auch nicht wirklich, dass es ein Schüler war, denn dieses Tier war so stark und das bedeutet meist auch einen mächtigen Zauberer."

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich verrate dir sicher nicht zuviel, wenn ich zugebe, dass Draco und ich Animagi sind." Remus nickte nur. Einem fähigen Zauberer wie dem DADA-Professor sollte so etwas auch nicht verborgen bleiben. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl dachte Harry daran, dass auch Dumbledore wissen musste, dass Harry und sein Freund diesen schweren Zauber gemeistert hatten – auch wenn sie alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihre Übungen bemerkte. Aber der junge Mann tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, dass der Schulleiter ihre Gestalten nicht kannte und Harry würde diese nicht einmal Remus verraten. Doch der ältere Mann fragte auch nicht danach und so fuhr Harry fort: „Wenn einer der Schüler Animagus-Zauber durchgeführt hätte, der weniger von Versteckzaubern versteht als Draco – und das ist praktisch jeder hier in Hogwarts – dann wüssten du und Dumbledore davon. Und ich traue es abgesehen von einigen Ravenclaws nur noch Hermine zu und von ihr weiß ich, dass sie es nicht kann. Und wenn doch, hätte sie bestimmt keinen Wolf als Tier gewählt."

Remus lachte leise: „Stimmt, Hermine ist eher ein zahmes Kätzchen."

Harry stimmte in das Lachen ein, meinte aber: „Eher ein kratzbürstiges Kätzchen. Sie kann ganz schön wild und dickköpfig sein, wenn sie will. Aber etwas niedliches, verspieltes passt trotzdem eher zu ihr." Kurz dachte Harry nach. „Sie würde ein gutes Pilah abgeben."

Remus kannte Hagrids momentanen Unterrichtsstoff und lachte wieder leise. Dann kehrte er aber zu ihrem ursprünglichen Thema zurück: „Dann war es vielleicht ein echter Wolf? Aber das würde sein Verhalten auch nicht erklären. Er hat mich beruhigt und Severus geholfen den Werwolf in Schach zu halten und als wir am Morgen im Wald aufwachten, war er noch immer da. Ich hatte mich schon zurückverwandelt und Severus folgte meinem Beispiel. Der Wolf hat sich davon weder erschrecken lassen noch fühlte er sich bedroht. Er hat sich von uns verabschiedet und ist dann im Wald verschwunden. Vielleicht war er ein magisches Tier. Ich dachte zwar, ich kenne alle..."

Nachdenklich blickte Remus zu seinen Büchern hinüber, hob dann aber resignierend die Schultern. Sicher hatte er schon alles auf der Suche nach Antworten durchgesucht. Und Harry konnte ihm da auch nicht helfen. Es war aber schon seltsam.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens drehte sich ihr Gespräch um anderen Dingen, doch die Ahnung von etwas Geheimnisvollem nahe Hogwarts blieb und Harry und auch Remus konnten sich beide – unabhängig voneinander – nicht helfen, sondern mussten immer wieder an diese beiden so seltsamen Muggel denken.

* * *

Besagte Muggel, um die sich Harrys und Remus' Gedanken unter anderem drehten, verbrachten die Nacht recht unruhig, denn beide konnten angesichts der möglichen Enthüllungen des nächsten Morgens nur schlecht schlafen. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass Yami und Yuugi schon gegen 5 Uhr früh über die regennassen Wiesen der Ländereien von Hogwarts schlenderten und den Sonnenaufgang kaum erwarten konnten. Im Rätsel der Kartusche war von der Zeit des grauen Überganges die Rede gewesen und das war auch mit das erste Puzzleteil, welches Yami und Yuugi gefunden hatten. Und wie Yami schon richtig festgestellt hatte, war es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass bei einem Rätsel der alten Ägypter damit die Morgenstunde gemeint war. Daher setzten sich beide nun auf einen großen Stein am See und warteten auf das erste Licht des neuen Tages.

Fröstelnd zog Yami den dunklen Ledermantel enger um seine Schultern, um sich vor der herbstlichen Kälte zu schützen, die vor einer Woche urplötzlich Einzug gehalten hatte. Sie sprachen nicht viel in der Zeit, in der sie warteten, denn sie waren sicher, dass ihre Schlussfolgerungen stimmten. Nach und nach erwachte der Wald, die ersten großen Vögel stiegen von ihren Schlafplätzen in den immer heller werdenden Himmel auf und auch der Krake reckte vereinzelt einen Arm aus dem ruhigen Wasser. Die Stimmen des Waldes wurden lauter, je heller es wurde, als wollten sie das Vorhaben Yamis und Yuugis musikalisch untermalen und dann endlich tauchten die ersten blutroten Sonnenstrahlen im Nordosten auf. Die Schlucht, in der sich der See befand, erstreckte sich gerade in Ost-Westrichtung, so dass kein Berg oder Baum die Sicht auf den Sonnenaufgang versperrte und einige Augenblicke genossen die beiden jungen Männer nur den atemberaubenden Anblick. Doch der Himmel war nicht völlig wolkenfrei und es würde nicht lang dauern, bis der nun schon halb aufgestiegene Sonnenball hinter den dunklen Herbstwolken wieder verschwand.

Also erhoben sich Yami und Yuugi synchron und der ehemalige Pharao griff in die Schatten und holte die Kartusche hervor. Als das Sonnenlicht auf den Turmalin fiel, leuchtete er geheimnisvoll rot und schwarz, als wolle er sein Inneres um jeden Preis bewahren. Yuugi dachte wieder an den letzten Teil des Rätsels.

Die Dunkelheit ist das Gefängnis des Lichts. Bis das Siegel gebrochen wird, sind beide nie getrennt.

Genau das war die Kartusche. Ein Gefängnis aus dunklem, leuchtenden Gestein, der durch seine Schönheit die Sinne verzaubern und von dem Wissen im Inneren – dem Licht – ablenkte. Nur wer das Siegel brach, indem er das Rätsel löste, konnte die Wahrheit erfahren. Doch der junge Mann konnte sich nicht helfen. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass gerade hinter diesen Sätzen noch etwas anderes verborgen war – etwas, was besonders mit ihm und seinem Geliebten zusammen hing. Doch Yami und er waren nicht dahinter gekommen. Sie hofften, dass sie durch das Innere der Kartusche erfahren würden, was ihnen jetzt noch verborgen blieb.

Daher warteten beide auch nicht mehr länger. Yami hielt die Kartusche noch immer in der Hand und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur aufgehenden Sonne. Yuugi folgte seinem Beispiel und blickte gespannt auf den Gegenstand in der Hand seines zweiten Ichs, die nun im Schatten ihrer beiden Körper lag. Erst geschah gar nichts und Yami und Yuugi überlegten unabhängig voneinander, ob sie irgendeinen Spruch sagen, das Rätsel laut wiederholen oder einfach ihre Magie einsetzen mussten, um der Kartusche zu beweisen, dass sie zur richtigen Zeit auf die richtige Weise das Rätsel lösten.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn plötzlich strahlte die Kartusche von innen in einem hellen warmen Licht. Die kristallenen Außenwände des Objekts wurden transparent und die Schrift aus Elektrum leuchtete so hell, als würde sie brennen. Dann ertönte ein leichtes Klicken und plötzlich war der ganze Spuk vorbei. Gleichzeitig mit dem Verlöschen des Lichtes aus dem Inneren der Kartusche verschwand auch die Sonne hinter den Wolken und es wurde merklich dunkler am Ufer des Sees. Verwirrt starrte Yuugi auf den Gegenstand in Yamis Hand. Dann blinzelte er ein Mal und lachte dann etwas unsicher. Auch Yami wirkte etwas durcheinander und ließ die Hand leicht sinken.

„Irgendwie hab ich mir das Ganze anders vorgestellt. Spektakulärer, größer..." Yuugi blickte seinen Geliebten etwas ratlos an.

Dieser nickte. „Es fing ja auch so an. Aber nur ein Klick und schon ist es auf? Ich hatte mindestens eine Götterstimme erwartet. Oder wenigstens ein Rauchwölkchen oder..." Hilflos hob Yami die Schultern und hob dann wieder die Hand mit der Kartusche. Tatsächlich war die Rückseite mit der Inschrift etwa einen Zentimeter nach oben verschoben, so dass man etwas von dem dunklen Inneren der Kartusche erahnen konnte. Aber das war auch alles.

Yami und Yuugi setzten sich wieder auf den Stein, und blickten sich erneut an. Dann lächelten beide etwas verlegen. „Wir sind wohl zu sehr von unseren Duellen und Kämpfen verwöhnt. Die Erschaffer dieses Artefaktes konnten ja nicht ahnen, das ein ehemaliger Pharao und ein mehrfacher Weltenretter diejenigen sein würden, die ihr Rätsel lösen könnten.

Yuugi nickte leicht und meinte dann mit Humor in der Stimme: „Aber der Leuchteffekt war doch schon mal nicht schlecht. Und eigentlich sollte ja auch nicht das Äußere wichtig sein. Worauf es ankommt, ist das „Licht" im Inneren der Kartusche. Also mach endlich auf und lass dich von der Weisheit deiner Ahnen erleuchten."

Yami antwortete nicht, lächelte aber leicht über ihre geistige Verbindung und klappte dann entschlossen die Rückseite der Kartusche auf. Sie hatten eine Schriftrolle oder etwas Ähnliches erwartet, wurden aber enttäuscht. Die Kartusche war leer. Doch als Yami seine Hand leicht bewegte, entdeckte er ein Leuchten auf der Innenseite des Kristalles und auch Yuugi hatte es gesehen und beugte sich leicht vor. Seine ausgestreckte Hand berührte die Kartusche und eine der Seiten klappte auseinander. Darauf waren im schwachen Tageslicht dunkle Symbole fast nur zu erahnen und Yami und Yuugi kniffen die Augen zusammen, um mehr erkennen zu können.

Bald schon hatten sie das System durchschaut. Die Kartusche ließ sich komplett aufklappen und die vier Seitenwände waren über und über mit Schriftzeichen aus dunklem Holz verziert, während nur die Deck- und Bodenplatte ausgespart blieben. Es waren dieselben ägyptische Zeichen, wie auf der Außenseite, die vielleicht einen Millimeter über den kristallenen Untergrund herausragten und sehr fein gearbeitet waren. Die Leserichtung entsprach der Reihenfolge, in der die einzelnen Seiten zusammengefügt werden mussten, um wieder eine geschlossene Kartusche zu ergeben. Der Dialekt war der gleiche, wie auf der Vorderseite und schon jetzt entdeckten die beiden Duellanten das eine oder andere Wort, was sie übersetzen konnten. Aber beiden war klar, dass sie hier noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor sich hatten.

Seufzend lehnte sich Yuugi nach einer halben Stunde zurück. „Nichts mit: ‚Hallo Freunde. Dies ist ein wichtiger Zauberspruch mit dem ihr eure Feinde zu Tode kitzeln könnt. Folgt diesen Anweisungen...' Jetzt müssen wir wieder rätseln."

Yami lachte leicht und verbarg die geöffnete Kartusche wieder in den Schatten. „Als ob dir das Puzzlelösen keinen Spaß machen würde... Ich kann aus Erfahrung berichten, dass du ein sehr begeisterter und guter Puzzler bist."

Yuugi grinste leicht, streckte sich dann und sprang auf die Füße. „Stimmt. Aber ich hätte schon gern etwas Handfesteres gehabt, wenn wir schon so zeitig aufstehen müssen, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Außerdem wollte ich Odion heute Nacht davon berichten. Und Isis ist sicher auch neugierig."

Yami stand nun ebenfalls auf und warf einen Blick auf das Schloss. „Sie müssen halt warten. Außerdem haben wir jetzt eh keine Zeit mehr. Der Unterricht fängt bald an und ich für meinen Teil hab Hunger – und Kaffeedurst."

Yuugis Augen leuchteten auf, als er das Wort Kaffee hörte und beeilte sich, seinem Geliebten hinauf zum Schloss zu folgen.


	20. Kampf

20. Kampf

Der Himmel war stark bewölkt und der Wind zerrte heftig an den Umhängen der fünf Zauberer, die auf ihren Besen ihrem Ziel entgegen jagten. Remus zitterte leicht und murmelte einen etwas stärkeren Wärmzauber auf sich selbst. Das war schon besser. Warum musste er auch gerade heute für den Patrouillendienst eingeteilt sein. Seufzend dachte der Mann an sein warmes Zimmer in Hogwarts zurück – und an Severus, der jetzt vermutlich in seinem Bett nicht so fror wie Remus hier draußen.

Ein leichtes Kichern übertönte wie auf Kommando das Heulen des Windes und Remus warf wieder einen grimmigen Blick neben sich zu Fred und George. Langsam gingen ihm die beiden auf die Nerven. Schon seit sich ihr Trupp in der Winkelgasse versammelt hatte, um zu ihrer nächtlichen Patrouille über London aufzubrechen, hatten die beiden Zwillinge bei seinem Anblick ständig die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und getuschelt. Remus musste nicht überlegen, warum das so war. Harry, Hermine, Draco und Ron tauschten mit den beiden Weasley-Zwillingen noch immer Nachrichten aus und es war kein Wunder, dass dabei auch das neueste Hogwarts-Schulgespräch dabei gewesen war. Wieder kicherte Fred – oder war es George? – und Remus schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf. Vermutlich war es Ron gewesen, der es nicht hatte erwarten können, seinen beiden Brüdern die Neuigkeit über ihrer aller „Lieblingslehrer" mitzuteilen.

Zum Glück der drei Weasleys wusste Remus jedoch sehr sicher, dass sie es nicht böse meinten und sich hüten würden, irgendetwas gehässiges über Severus zu sagen. Harry hatte Ron sehr deutlich ins Gewissen geredet und Remus war seinem Fast-Patensohn dankbar dafür. Sie mussten Severus Snape ja nicht plötzlich mögen, aber sie sollten akzeptieren, dass Remus Gefühle für den Zaubertränkelehrer hatte und jede Beleidigung des Slytherins auch eine Beleidigung für Remus war. Ron hatte das begriffen und Fred und George machten sich auch nur einen Spaß daraus, kichernd und tuschelnd neben ihm herzufliegen. Weasleys waren manchmal schon ein komisches Völkchen.

Doch als Fletcher, der Auror an der Spitze ihrer Gruppe, das Zeichen gab, dass ihr Ziel nicht mehr weit entfernt war, sah sich Remus dann doch genötigt, seinen Besen näher an die beiden jungen Männer heran zu steuern.

„Würdet ihr jetzt bitte mit dem Kinderkram aufhören? Wir sind fast da und ihr solltet euch konzentrieren."

Fred und George nickten ernst, meinten dann aber mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen: „Es ist nur so schwer vorstellbar, dass die Fledermaus mit Rosen im Arm unter deinem Fenster steht und dir Liebesballaden vorträgt."

Remus Gesicht musste sehr verblüfft ausgesehen haben, denn beide Weasleys prusteten erneut laut vor Lachen los.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass Severus...?" Weiter kam der DADA-Lehrer gar nicht, denn die Vorstellung eines Severus Snapes mit Rosen, einem verliebten Gesicht und Versen auf den Lippen war einfach so absurd, dass er gar nicht wagte, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Na, wenn ihr doch jetzt ein Paar seid! Das gehört unserer Meinung nach schon zum frisch verliebt sein dazu." Fred blickte ihn treuherzig an und Remus musste unweigerlich lächeln.

„Ihr spinnt. Alle beide."

Fred und George grinsten breit und nickten bestätigend: „Und stolz drauf!"

Remus schüttelte wieder den Kopf, sah aber dann wie Fletcher nach unten deutete und wiederholte noch einmal zu den beiden jüngeren Ordensmitgliedern gewandt: „Wir sind gleich da. Hört also jetzt besser mit dem Unsinn auf."

Fred und George nickten nur und der Professor lenkte seinen Besen wieder in die Formation zurück. Das Ministerium hatte den Auroren schon seit einiger Zeit freie Hand beim Überwachen aller angewandter Zaubersprüche gegeben, um die starken und vor allem die gefährlichen Sprüchen aufspüren zu können. Schon vor einem Jahr war eine spezielle Arbeitsgruppe aus den fähigsten Zauberern für Aufspürungsmagie und Wachzauber gegründet worden. Sie hatten jetzt anderthalb Wochen vor Halloween besonders viel zu tun, denn jeder noch so kleine Zauberer von reinem Blut bildete sich nun ein, die alten Flüche und Familienzauber erneuern zu müssen, die die Traditionen verlangten. Nicht selten waren dazu Blutopfer von Muggeln nötig und deshalb waren Trupps aus Auroren und anderen Ministeriumsangestellten sowie dem Orden des Phönix jetzt jede Nacht unterwegs, um Übergriffe auf hilflose Nichtmagier zu unterbinden. Und dann kam ja noch dazu, dass niemand wusste, was Voldemort plante. Es war in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr gelungen, einen Spion in seine Reihen zu bringen und so konnte niemand vorhersagen, was der dunkle Lord vorhatte und wo er zuschlug. In den letzten Wochen hatten sich seine Anhänger erstaunlich bedeckt gehalten, so dass mit einem neuen Angriff schon bald gerechnet werden musste – da waren sich Dumbledore und das Ministerium unter Rufus Scrimgeour einig.

Eine Stunde nach dem Aufbruch ihrer Patrouille hatte Fletcher dann eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium erhalten, dass mehrfach der Cruciatus Fluch in einem Londoner Vorort registriert worden war. Nicht nur, dass dieser Fluch einer der drei Unverzeihlichen war, es lebte in diesem Vorort namens Dartford auch kein bedeutsamer Magier, der die Macht hatte, diesen verbotenen Fluch anzuwenden. Also deutete alles darauf hin, dass es sich um Todesser handelte und deshalb waren alle fünf Zauberer nun auf dem Weg nach Dartford, anstatt wie sonst zwei Leute auf der normalen Patrouillenroute zu lassen. Angriffe von Todessern waren viel zu ernst und da wurde jeder Zauberstab gebraucht.

Nun, zehn Minuten nach Eingang der Nachricht, schwenkte Fletcher auf seinem Besen nach unten und zielte auf einige mäßig beleuchtete Straßen herunter. Die vier anderen Zauberer folgten ihm und alle wunderten sich, wie ruhig alles wirkte. Keine erleuchteten Fenster, kein panisches Geschrei der Nachbarn oder der Opfer. Selbst wenn sie zu spät waren und die Todesser schon wieder verschwunden waren, müsste hier unten nach der Anzahl an aufgespürten Cruciatus-Flüche der Teufel los sein. Wieso war hier also alles so ruhig.

Remus trat neben den Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe und fragte leise: „Gab es nähere Informationen zum Ort?"

Fletcher schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und hob seinen Zauberstab etwas höher. Er war aus Sicherheitsgründen der einzige, der das Passwort des Tages zur Kontaktaufnahme mit der so genannten „Einsatzzentrale" kannte. Sollten die Patrouillenmitglieder wider Erwarten von Todessern gefangen genommen oder gefoltert werden, durfte der ständig wechselnde Ort der Wächterzauberer nicht verraten werden können. Leise murmelte Fletcher vor sich hin und dann erschien in der Luft eine strahlende, skizzenhafte Karte, in welcher ihr Standort durch einen hellen Punkt markiert war. Der Ort, an dem die Unverzeihlichen gesprochen worden waren, war durch einen größeren Kreis markiert und lag einige Querstraßen weiter nördlich. Also schwangen sich die fünf Zauberer wieder auf ihre Besen, denn Apparieren wäre zu auffällig und laut gewesen, und flogen in die angegebene Richtung.

Nur das Rascheln der Umhänge im stürmischen Wind war zu hören, als die fünf Zauberer hinter einer Hausecke anhielten, ihre Besen klein zauberten und dann den Rest des Weges mit gezücktem Zauberstab weiter schlichen. Noch immer war alles ruhig und nur der Wind heulte durch die Straßen.

Plötzlich stieß Fred ein leises „Pst!" aus und Fletcher und die anderen drehten sich alarmiert zu ihm um. Doch es war keine Bedrohung zu sehen. Der junge Weasley hockte auf dem Boden und winkte die anderen heran. Diese sahen auch sofort, was der Zauberer entdeckt hatte. Auf dem Gehweg nahe einer Hauswand lag ein zerbrochenes Stück Holz, was von den fünf Männern eindeutig als Zauberstab identifiziert werden konnte. Eilig trat Remus näher, hob den nun unbrauchbaren Gegenstand auf und zeigte mit der Spitze der eigenen Waffe auf den zerbrochenen Stab. Dieser glühte grün auf und nun wussten die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder eindeutig, dass mit diesem Zauberstab zuletzt ein Unverzeihlicher gesprochen worden war. Aber warum hatte ein Todesser seine Waffe verloren? Was war hier los.

Plötzlich spürte Remus etwas Unheimliches seinen Nacken streifen und als er sich alarmiert umsah, bemerkte er auch, wie die anderen vier aufmerksam die Umgebung musterten. Irgendwas war plötzlich anders geworden. Etwas Bedrohliches und Düsteres driftete von weiter vorn auf sie zu und nur zögernd und vorsichtig setzte sich Fletcher gefolgt von den anderen in diese Richtung in Bewegung. Doch erst als sie die nächste Kreuzung erreicht hatten und langsam und nach allen Seiten sichernd um die Hausecke blickten, erkannten sie auch den Grund für das seltsame Gefühl. Oder eher, sie sahen den Grund für dieses plötzliche Gefühl der Bedrohung, konnten ihn sich jedoch absolut nicht erklären.

Vor ihnen war eine enge Straße, gesäumt von schmucken Vorstadthäusern wie überall in diesem kleinen Ort, doch einige der Häuser zeigten deutliche Spuren der Zerstörung und waren teilweise hell erleuchtet – das, was Remus und die anderen Zauberer die ganze Zeit schon erwartet hatten. Doch keine Muggel liefen panisch umher, alles war still und direkt auf der Straße befand sich – Nichts!

Nein, nichts war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Es war eher eine Wolke aus Dunkelheit, die den fünf Beobachtern einen bedrohlichen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Diese Wand aus Schatten schluckte selbst das Licht, welches aus den Wohnhäusern von beiden Seiten auf die Straße fiel und erst nach einigen Augenblicken meinte Remus auf der Straße Bewegung ausmachen zu können.

Vorsichtig, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und jede Deckung nutzend pirschten sich die fünf Männer näher an den Ort des Geschehens und immer mehr Einzelheiten wurden deutlich. Hier hatte eindeutig ein Todesserangriff stattgefunden. Die Häuser waren teilweise schwer beschädigt und alles deutete auf Brandzauber und Steinzerstörungsflüche von starker Kraft hin. George wagte sich bis zu einem erleuchteten Fenster vor und berichtete anschließend, dass die Muggel wie apatisch in ihren Wohnzimmern säßen und nichts von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen. Sie standen eindeutig unter einem Hypnosezauber, aber wer hatte den ausgesprochen? Todesser genossen die Panik der Nichtmagier, ja, sie legten es sogar darauf an, soviel Chaos und Verzweiflung wie möglich zu verursachen, um sich zu amüsieren.

Was ging hier vor?

Plötzlich eilte eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Todesserrobe wie von Furien gehetzt an ihnen vorbei und sah sich panisch um. Eilig versteckten sich Remus und die anderen wieder hinter Büschen und Hausecken und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Der schattenartige Nebel auf der Straße lichtete sich etwas und daraus hervor traten vier Gestalten in dunkle Mäntel mit Kapuzen gehüllt, die ihre Gesichter verbargen. Eine der Personen schleifte einen weiteren Todesser neben sich her und ließ ihn achtlos neben sich zu Boden gleiten, als er sah, wie die vorderste Person einen goldenen Ring hob und auf den Fliehenden richtete. Eine düstere Stimme erklang unter der Kapuze und obwohl der Mann nicht besonders laut gesprochen hatte, drangen die Worte wie Befehle durch die Straße.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, kleiner Todesser. Ich habe einen Teil deiner Seele hier drin. Also komm jetzt brav zurück zu mir, denn du würdest es wirklich bedauern, wenn ich mich gezwungen sehe, dir zu folgen."

Und der fliehende Todesser stoppte beim Klang der Stimme tatsächlich, drehte sich widerstrebend und langsam um und kam zurück. Man sah ihm an, wie sehr er gegen einen inneren Zwang ankämpfte, doch wer auch immer dieser Mann mit dem goldenen Ring war, er war wesentlich mächtiger als der Todesser. Wenige Meter vor dem Ring blieb er stehen und die Kapuze hob sich leicht, ohne dass etwas von dem Gesicht erkennbar wurde.

„Brav! Und jetzt antworte endlich auf meine Fragen. Was wolltet ihr hier?"

Der Todesser antwortete nicht sofort und der Ring glühte etwas stärker. Die drei anderen Personen standen hinter dem Ringträger und strahlten eine so fremde, düstere Aura aus, dass sich Remus wunderte, wieso der Todesser nicht schon längst vor Angst zitternd zusammen gebrochen war. Selbst ihn erschreckte die Macht dieser vier Personen, obwohl er meterweit entfernt und nicht der Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war.

Die Person links von dem Ringträger, die zuvor den scheinbar bewusstlosen zweiten Todesser fallen gelassen hatte, trat hervor und eine junge aber befehlende Stimme rief: „Antworte!"

Der Todesser zuckte zusammen und meinte dann zögernd und noch immer im inneren Kampf verstrickt: „Spaß. Wir waren nur hier, um Spaß zu haben." Halb trotzig, halb widerwillig fügte er hinzu: „Es sind nur Muggel."

Der Ringträger schnaubte verächtlich, während der zweite, der gesprochen hatte, plötzlich die Hand hob, in der ein goldenes Auge aufleuchtete. Dann meine er mit einem angewiderten Ton zu seinen Begleitern: „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Die wollten sich nur amüsieren. Das ist widerlich."

Einer der beiden, die bisher nur still dagestanden hatten blickte zu den Wohnhäusern hinüber und Remus und die anderen konnten die Traurigkeit und das Mitleid beinahe körperlich spüren. „Aber sie sind so hilflos. Wie können sie so etwas tun?"

„Jetzt geht es ihnen ja wieder gut und sie werden sich nachher auch an nichts mehr erinnern. Können wir also jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Problem zurück kommen, Minipharao?" Die Stimme des Ringträgers war leicht genervt und der Dritte stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. „Du sollst mich nicht immer so nennen, Grabplünderer!"

„Ach ja, was würdest du denn dann bevorzugen? Nervenzwerg oder..." Der Ring hatte aufgehört zu glühen und der Träger des goldenen Gegenstandes hatte sich halb von seinem Gefangenen abgewandt, um mit seinem Gefährten zu streiten. Doch bevor der Todesser seine Chance zur Flucht wahrnehmen konnte, trat der letzte der vier Personen näher und befahl mit einer düsteren und ruhigen Stimme Ruhe.

„Ich will hier weg, bevor seine Verbündeten auftauchen. Wir müssen nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen als nötig. Frag ihn endlich, was du wissen willst, Grabräuber. Streiten könnt ihr euch wirklich später."

Mit einem ergebenen Achselzucken wandte sich der Ringträger wieder dem bleichen Todesser zu und hob erneut den strahlenden Ring in Brusthöhe.

„So, kleiner Todesser, dann verrate mir doch mal, was bei eurem tollen Treffen mit eurem großkotzigen Lord rausgekommen ist. Ich weiß, ihr plant irgendwas, wozu ihr viele Leute braucht. Ich will wissen, was das ist. Spuk's aus!"

Der Todesser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und blickte panisch immer wieder von dem Ring zu dem Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war gar nicht bei dem Treffen. Ich gehöre gar nicht zum innersten Kreis. Ich weiß wirklich nichts."

Der Ring leuchtete stärker auf und der Todesser brach wimmernd in die Knie, doch da trat der Mann mit dem goldenen Auge näher und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Grabräubers. „Er sagt die Wahrheit. Wir müssen nach jemand anderem suchen. Hier finden wir keine Antworten."

Mit einem weiteren abfälligen Schnauben ließ der Ringträger seinen goldenen Gegenstand unter der dunklen Robe verschwinden und der Todesser brach zu seinen Füßen zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Mit einem Tritt beförderte der Mann den Bewusstlosen zur Seite neben den zweiten Todesser und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um.

„Nun, oh großer Pharao. Ich hab dir gesagt, es bringt nix, wenn ihr uns begleitet. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer etwas von dem Treffen am Sonntag weiß. Ich werde dir schon rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen. Ich brauch keine Anstandsdame."

Der Angesprochene ging nicht auf die Provokation des Grabräubers ein, sondern deutete nur mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Wohnhäuser. „Aibou, du solltest dich um die Menschen kümmern. Wir müssen ihnen die Erinnerung hieran nehmen, schon zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Und ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Zauberer hier auftauchen. Das Feuerwerk, was die beiden Todesser hier veranstaltet haben, war sicher meilenweit zu sehen."

Der als Minipharao titulierte nickte, was wiederum nur am Senken der Kapuze zu beobachten war und zog von irgendwoher einen goldenen, schlüsselähnlichen Gegenstand hervor, der Remus an irgendetwas erinnerte. Doch was genau der Mann vorhatte, konnte er nicht mehr beobachten, denn plötzlich erschienen mit einem lauten Krachen mehrere Auroren auf der Straße und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Tatsache, dass Fletcher und der zweite Auror – Remus hatte den Namen schon wieder vergessen – in genau dem gleichen Moment aufsprangen und sich in den Kreis auf der Straße einreihten, zeigte Remus, Fred und George, dass ihr Patrouillenführer die Hilfe angefordert hatte.

„Dieser Narr. Die vier sind zwar seltsam, aber sie haben eindeutig die Todesser aufgehalten und die Muggel geschützt. Wir hätten mehr erfahren, wenn wir sie weiter beobachtet hätten."

Remus nickte zu Georges Worten nur. Der Weasley hatte Recht. Und außerdem konnte sich der DADA-Professor nicht helfen, aber er spürte Macht in diesen vier Fremden, die ihn davor zurück schrecken ließ, den Kampf mit ihnen zu suchen. Diese vier waren mächtig und man sollte ihren Zorn nicht herausfordern. Remus' Gefühl wurde nur zu deutlich bestätigt, als nur Sekunden nach dem Auftauchen der Auroren ein zweiter Kreis von Personen – oder eher Wesen – zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und den vier Fremden entstand. Aus dem Nichts waren geisterhafte, nebulöse Gestalten, grausam verunstaltete Frauen und Männer und seltsame monströse Tiere aufgetaucht und bildeten eine Art Schutzwall um die vier Personen.

Die Auroren hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, doch die Flüche und Sprüche verpufften wirkungslos an einer blitzschnell entstandenen schattenhaften Barriere rings um die seltsamen Monster und Geister. Der Verursacher dieses Schutzwalls war eindeutig der mit Pharao angesprochene Fremde, der nun wieder seine Hand sinken ließ, mit der er scheinbar ohne Zauberstab den Schutz heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Räuber, Wächter, zieht eure Monster zurück. Das sind die guten Zauberer. Wir verschwinden."

Der Ringträger fuhr erbost herum. „Ich lass mir von dir nichts befehlen..."

Doch mitten im Satz stoppte er. Jetzt waren selbst durch die Schatten der Kapuze die zwingenden, purpurroten Augen des „Pharaos" zu sehen und die zuvor so ruhige Stimme war schneidend: „Grabräuber, ich wiederhole mich nicht. Wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren."

Der Grabräuber zögerte kurz und jeder sah ihm an, wie sein Körper vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte. Doch dann wurde die Gestalt wieder ruhig und ein Nicken war die einfache Antwort, bevor erst die Reihe der seltsamen Wesen blitzartig verschwand und dann auch die Körper des Grabräubers und des Wächters von einem Augenblick zum nächsten nicht mehr auf der Straße standen. Die beiden zurückbleibenden Fremden blickten sich noch einmal um, als wollen sie sicher gehen, dass ihre Verbündeten nicht doch noch zurück kehrten und einen Kampf begannen, bevor auch sie verschwanden. Remus versuchte, genau hinzusehen, doch es war, als ziehe sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht und die Schatten der Schutzbarriere enger um die beiden Fremden und verschluckte sie. Remus konnte nicht sagen, welchen Zauber sie für ihren Rückzug angewandt hatten oder ob sie nicht doch disappariert waren.

Und mit dem Verschwinden der beiden letzten Fremden kehrte das Licht der Wohnhäuser vollends in die Nacht zurück und die Straße erschien beinahe taghell erleuchtet. Remus musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, um nicht geblendet zu werden und so wurde ihnen allen erst jetzt bewusst, wie düster alles zuvor gewesen war.

Seufzend erhob sich der DADA-Professor hinter seinem Busch und sah zu, wie die Auroren zögernd ihre Zauberstäbe senkten. Erst allmählich schienen sie zu begreifen, dass die Fremden verschwunden waren. Fletcher übernahm souverän die Befehlsgewalt und schickte einige Zauberer und Hexen zu den Muggeln in die Häuser für eine Gedächtniskontrolle und veränderung, während andere die Schäden an den Häusern reparierten. Der Auror selbst kümmerte sich mit zwei Hexen um die beiden bewusstlosen Todesser und sandte sie mit einem Portschlüssel in die Sicherheitszellen des Ministeriums. Dann wandte er sich endlich um und ging auf Remus zu.

Dieser stand mit Fred und George noch immer neben einem der Wohnhäuser und beobachteten eine Hexe bei einem Gedächtniszauber. Die Stimme der Muggelfrau drang durch das zerstörte Wohnzimmerfenster bis zu ihnen auf die Straße und so hörten Remus und die Weasleys, was hier vor ihrem Eintreffen geschehen war. Wie immer waren die Todesser in einem größeren Trupp erschienen, hatten die Muggel aus den Häusern gejagt und mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken waren die vier Fremden aufgetaucht, hatten drei oder vier der Todesser entwaffnet – daher stammte auch der zerbrochene Zauberstab einige Straßen weiter – und den Rest mit fremder Magie und seltsamen, monströsen Wesen angegriffen und vertrieben. Am Ende waren nur zwei der Todesser übrig geblieben und die Muggel hatten ein seltsames warmes Licht gespürt und waren ruhig in ihre Häuser zurück gekehrt. Der Fremde, der Minipharao genannt worden war, hatte die verwundeten Muggel geheilt, indem er einfach nur die Hand aufgelegt hatte. Und er hatte ihnen auch die Angst genommen und gesagt, es werde nun alles gut.

Damit endete der Bericht der Frau und die Hexe nahm ihr auch daran die Erinnerung. Am nächsten Morgen würde nichts in diesem Vorort mehr auf die Anwesenheit der Zauberer, der Todesser und besonders der vier Fremden hindeuten.

Fletcher hatte gewartet, bis die Muggelfrau verstummt war, bevor er sich an Remus wandte: „Was halten Sie davon? Wer waren diese vier? Ihre Magie war so anders, so bedrohlich und trotzdem haben sie die Todesser vertrieben."

Remus hob nur ratlos die Schultern. „Wir hätten abwarten sollen. Wenn wir sie länger beobachtet hätten, besäßen wir vielleicht jetzt ein paar Antworten."

„Aber der eine wollte die Muggel verzaubern!" Fletchers entsetzte Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass er die Fremden trotz der Tatsache, dass sie die Muggel vor den Todessern geschützt hatten, für Feinde, wenn nicht sogar für Verbündete Voldemorts hielt. Und das lag nicht nur an der fremden Magie. Remus erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an die roten Augen des „Pharaos" und wusste genau, was Fletcher so gegen die Fremden aufbrachte, dass er die Wahrheit nicht sah. Die Fremden hatten den Muggeln ebenfalls nur die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend nehmen wollen, so wie es die Zauberer soeben taten. Doch eine Person, die die gleichen Augen hatte wie Voldemort, konnte einfach nicht gut sein.

Auch Remus erinnerte sich mit Unbehagen an die Drohung, die aus diesen roten Augen gesprochen hatte. Und die Stimme dieses Mannes – die Remus irgendwie bekannt vorkam, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte , woher – war befehlsgewohnt gewesen. Betrachtete man zusätzlich dazu noch die düstere Magie der vier, konnte man leicht zu der Annahme kommen, einem zweiten Voldemort begegnet zu sein. Aber die Drohung hatte dem anderen Fremden – dem Grabräuber – gegolten, weil er die Zauberer angreifen wollte. Und alles, was die vier Personen an diesem Abend getan hatten, sprach für sie. Sie hatten Muggel gerettet und gut behandelt. Sie hatten Todesser bekämpft und waren auf der Suche nach Antworten, die auch die Auroren brennend interessierten. Remus wusste, dass dies auch Fletcher früher oder später klar werden musste, doch jetzt stand er noch zu sehr unter dem Eindruck des Erlebten, um auf seinen Verstand zu hören. Jetzt hatte er nur Angst vor einer zusätzlichen Bedrohung.

Also sagte Remus nichts weiter dazu, sondern informierte Fletcher nur darüber, dass er und die Weasley-Zwillinge zurück zum Orden apparieren würden, um Dumbledore zu berichten. Der Auror nickte dazu nur, froh, dass er dem großen Zauberer nicht selbst die verwirrende Botschaft von einer neuen Bedrohung bringen musste. Dann eilte er wieder zu seinen Leuten und Remus wandte sich den Zwillingen zu.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Dumbledore unterrichten. Gebt ihr den anderen in London Bescheid?"

Fred nickte nur und George sah Remus nachdenklich an. „Du solltest auch Harry Bescheid geben. Er wird wissen wollen, was hier passiert ist."

Remus nickte zustimmend. Oh ja, Harry und Draco würde das hier sicher interessieren. Auch wenn Harry seit letztem Herbst so tat, als interessiere ihn der Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht mehr, sprach die Verbindung zwischen ihm und den Weasleys doch eine eigene Sprache. Und wenn Remus mit seiner heimlichen Hoffnung recht hatte, dass diese Fremden trotz ihrer beängstigend anderen Magie Feinde Voldemorts und damit eventuell Verbündete der lichten Seite sein könnten, dann würde das seinen Fast-Patensohn mehr als nur interessieren.

Kurz bevor Remus apparierte hörte er noch, wie Fred George fragte: „Warum musste sich dieser „Pharao" aber auch unbedingt rote Augen zulegen. Mir läuft es jetzt noch kalt den Rücken runter. Das macht es nicht leicht, von ihnen als Verbündete zu denken. Das wird Harry und vor allem Draco nicht gefallen." Und da wusste Remus, dass nicht nur er neue Hoffnung hatte und irgendwie war das beruhigend.

Anm.: wer das sehen will, muss nur Sweeney Todd anschauen!


	21. Verdacht

21. Verdacht

Ihre Begegnung mit den Todessern in Dartford war für Yami und Yuugi die erste, aber es blieb bei Weitem nicht die Letzte. Bakura hatte bei seinen Nachforschungen von dem Treffen der Todesser am Wochenende erfahren, war jedoch nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch den Ort herauszufinden. Und die Magie Voldemorts schien selbst den Schwächsten seiner Anhänger ausreichend zu schützen, so dass eine Verfolgung unmöglich gewesen war. Erst diese Tatsache hatte Bakura widerwilligen Respekt vor der so fremden und teilweise wesentlich schwächeren Magie beigebracht. Mit Odions Hilfe hatte er die wenigen Todesser aufgesucht, die sie bisher kannten, doch keiner von ihnen hatte an dem Treffen teilgenommen, da sie allesamt nur zum äußeren Kreis gehörten. Also hatte Bakura beschlossen, größere Fische zu jagen und dabei hatte er widerwillig auch Yamis und Yuugis Teilnahme akzeptiert. Marik hatte seinen Geliebten schon in der vorrangegangenen Nacht begleitet, denn da die Entfernung zwischen Kairo und London wesentlich kürzer war, als zwischen der ägyptischen Hauptstadt und Domino, waren die beiden Männer mit Mariks Milleniumsauge und Ryous Milleniumsring allein in der Lage zu dem jeweils anderen zu gelangen.

Leider erwischten sie bei diesem ersten Einsatz zu viert auch nur niedrige Mitglieder Voldemorts und das setzte sich zur Frustration aller Beteiligten auch in den nächsten Nächten fort. Bakura war nur noch schwer durch Ryou und Yami zu zügeln und Marik verlor ebenfalls langsam die Geduld. Wie groß war diese Todesser-Organisation, dass sie bei all ihren Versuchen immer nur Leute fanden, die keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, was beim letzten Treffen beschlossen wurde? Das einzige Ergebnis nach fünf Nächten ununterbrochener Suche war, dass die Schattenmagier wussten, das Voldemort eine größere Anzahl seiner fähigsten Leute durch seine treueste Anhängerin Bellatrix Lestrange auswählen ließ. Warum, blieb weiter ungewiss und langsam verzweifelten auch Yami und Yuugi.

Da war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl einer großen Bedrohung und sie alle vier ahnten, dass es etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Besonders Yuugi schreckte immer wieder vor Angst aus dem Schlaf und wusste dennoch nicht, was da auf sie zukam. Er befürchtete nur, dass es etwas war, was selbst Yami und ihm gefährlich werden konnte, denn dass Voldemort nicht nur ein fröhliches Halloween-Picknick plante, war gewiss.

Doch ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge hatten auch positive Seiten, denn immer wieder trafen die vier Magier auf Mitglieder des Zaubereiministeriums. Es wurde zwar von Mal zu mal schwieriger, Bakura daran zu hindern aus Frustration über die andauernden Misserfolge bei ihrer Suche nach Antworten, die Auroren anzugreifen, doch immerhin hatten die Zauberer und Hexen so Gelegenheit, sich allmählich an die für sie so fremde Macht zu gewöhnen. Yami und Yuugi war die Anwesenheit von Remus Lupin und den Weasley-Zwillingen Fred und George bei ihrem ersten Kampf nicht verborgen geblieben und auch in den folgenden Nächten hatten sie ab und an Professoren aus Hogwarts wie Minerva McGonagall oder Severus Snape gesehen. Aber erst das Gespräch der Professorin für Verwandlung mit Albus Dumbledore, welches sie eher zufällig belauscht hatten, zeigte Yami und seinem anderen Ich, dass zumindest einige Zauberer zu verstehen begannen.

McGonagall hatte Dumbledore von der Verhaftung dreier Todesser am vergangenen Abend berichtet und auch nicht verschwiegen, dass – wie schon die Tage zuvor – vier Fremde vor den Auroren das Muggeldorf erreicht, die Todesser an der Folter der unschuldigen Nichtmagier gehindert und befragt hatten. Sie hatte von der fremden, düsteren Macht berichtet und davon, dass die Auroren diese Magie fürchteten, weil sie stablos und dennoch scheinbar unglaublich effektiv war. Im Ministerium war eine hektische Suche in allen möglichen Büchern und Schriftrollen nach dem Ursprung dieser Magie ausgebrochen, doch Dumbledore bestätigte McGonagalls Vermutungen nur, dass bisher niemand wusste, woher die fremden Zauberer kamen und welcher Macht sie sich bedienten. McGonagall schien dem Schulleiter auch nichts neues zu berichten, als sie von der Angst der Auroren beim Gedanken an die befehlenden, purpurroten Augen des fremden Zauberers mit dem Namen „Pharao" erzählte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Hälfte der Zauberer und Hexen im Ministerium glaubten, Voldemorts Sohn oder Nachfolger wäre nun aufgetaucht, während die restlichen nur vermuteten, die Augen wären der Preis für diese große Machtfülle – ähnlich wie beim dunklen Lord auch. Einig waren sich jedoch alle darin, dass die Rettung der Muggel doch wohl nur ein Trick sein könne. Wesen mit so dunkler Magie konnten doch nicht gut sein, oder? Und waren ihre verhüllten Gesichter und die Tatsache, dass sie so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren wie seinerzeit Voldemort nicht ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass die Fremden nur böse sein konnten. Sie würden ihre wahren Absichten schon noch offenbaren – zum Leid aller Bewohner der magischen Welt.

Das war die allgemeine Meinung und diese hatten Yami und Yuugi nur zu deutlich bei ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen zu spüren bekommen. Auch Marik, Ryou und Odion berichteten ähnliches. Die Zauberer fluchten erst und fragten danach. Sie waren einfach nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, dass die vier Magier ihre Schattenmagie nicht gegen die Menschen richteten und nur zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ihre Identität geheim hielten.

Doch dann berichtete McGonagall davon, dass in den Reihen der Auroren langsam Stimmen laut wurden, die zweifelten, dass die vier Fremden wirklich Feinde waren. Niemand war bisher durch die fremde Magie verletzt worden – im Gegenteil. Ohne die Fremden wären schon viele Muggel gestorben und nur weil die Magie anders und unbekannt war, musste sie noch nicht böse sein. Dumbledore seufzte bei dieser Nachricht erleichtert auf und meinte nachdenklich, dass nun vielleicht endlich etwas passierte, was die Engstirnigkeit der Zauberer im Ministerium zurück drängte.

Yami und Yuugi hatten sich bei diesen Worten nur erleichtert ansehen können. Das bedeutete nicht nur, dass das Ministerium sich langsam für etwas Neues öffnete und bereit war, zumindest zuerst nach dem Was und Warum zu fragen, bevor der Kampf begann. Es bedeutete auch, dass Dumbledore und seine Verbündeten wesentlich schneller ihre Scheu vor den Schatten verloren hatten, als Yami und Yuugi gehofft hatten. Die Riege dieser mächtigen Zauberer war in der Lage, hinter die Dinge zu sehen, wenn es nötig wurde und die Wahrheit intuitiv zu akzeptieren. Sie waren nicht in alten Traditionen und überlieferter Furcht gefangen und konnten Neues und Unbekanntes kennen lernen und annehmen. Vielleicht würden sie sogar schon jetzt die Wahrheit über Yami und Yuugi sowie das Reich der Schatten verstehen und akzeptieren.

Angesichts der unbekannten Bedrohung durch Voldemort war das nicht einmal schlecht, denn wer wusste, was geschah, wenn der dunkle Lord tat, was auch immer er plante. Vielleicht hatten sie die Hilfe der Zauberer schon bald nötig und da war es besser, wenn sie Verbündete kannten, die zumindest bereit waren zuerst zuzuhören, bevor sie einen Fluch sandten.

Dennoch waren der ehemalige Pharao und sein Seelenpartner jetzt noch nicht bereit, ihre Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Noch war es nicht lebensnotwendig. Und deshalb waren beide auch froh, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Todessern in diesem kleinen Vorort von London alle unwillkürlich in ihre alte Verhaltensweise zurück gefallen waren – sich gegenseitig zu streiten und mit Worten zu ärgern, wenn gerade keine Zeit für ein Schattenspiel war. Denn so kannten die Auroren und Dumbledores Leute nur ihre Spitznamen, die zwar schon mehr verrieten, als eigentlich gut war, aber dennoch ausreichend zur Wahrung der wichtigsten Geheimnisse waren. Yami und Yuugi hatten ehrlich gesagt nicht mit dem so schnellen Erscheinen der Auroren gerechnet und schon gar nicht damit, dass sie die Zauberer dann nicht bemerken würden. Doch genau das war geschehen und das war wiedereinmal ein Beweis für die Überlegenheit dieser Magie in manchen Belangen. Weder sie noch Bakura oder Marik hatten sich ausgemacht, Decknamen zu benutzen. Sie hatten ihre Gesichter verborgen, weil es nachweislich sehr schwierig war, Gesichter aus den Erinnerungen anderer Menschen zu löschen. Dazu war nur Seto mittels seines Milleniumsstabes in der Lage, indem er in den Geist anderer Personen eingriff. Doch der CEO war momentan in Japan unabkömmlich und so wussten die vier Magier von vornherein, dass sie die Erinnerungen eventueller Zeugen nur mit den Karten löschen konnten. Namen, Gespräche und andere Kleinigkeiten waren einfach, aber Gesichter waren unmöglich vollständig zu eliminieren. Also hatten sie sich mit den Schatten getarnt und Kapuzen getragen, im Vertrauen darauf, dass sie Zeit haben würden, die Menschen und auch die befragten Todesser hinterher zu beeinflussen. Aber es war anders gekommen.

Remus Lupin und seine Freunde aus dem Ministerium waren viel zu schnell und unbemerkt angekommen und hatten einen Teil ihrer Gespräche mithören können. Wie verhängnisvoll wäre es gewesen, wenn sie sich mit ihren Namen angesprochen hätten. Doch Yamis und Bakuras Angewohnheit, sich nur mit beleidigenden Spitznamen anzusprechen, hatte mit der Zeit auch auf ihre Seelenpartner Yuugi und Ryou sowie auf Marik abgefärbt – besonders in angespannten Situationen. Wo Yuugi seine zweite Hälfte stolz und voller Achtung „mein Pharao" nannte, war das für Bakura nur eine weitere Beleidigung in seiner langen Reihe von abfälligen Spitznamen für den ehemals verhassten und nun geradeso geduldeten Feind. Yuugi konnte sich stundenlang über den Minipharao aufregen – wo er doch schon lange nicht mehr kleiner war als Yamis Geistergestalt in früheren Zeiten. Marik war und blieb der Grabwächter, was teilweise achtungsvoll und teilweise beleidigend gemeint war. Und Yami sprach Bakura selten anders als mit Grabräuber oder Grabschänder an. Diese Namen verrieten viel von der Vergangenheit und besonders der „Pharao" war verräterisch, doch die Zauberer hier in England konnten damit scheinbar wenig anfangen und so hatten sie nun zwar vier Namen für die vier Fremden, wussten dennoch aber nicht mehr als zuvor.

Den zweiten, weit verräterischeren, Aspekt hatten sie wohlweißlich schon vorher geklärt: Die Sprache! Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Magiern mit fremder Magie und Namen die einen Hang zum Ägyptischen hatten, war schon verdächtig, hätten sie aber noch japanisch oder schlimmer noch altägyptisch gesprochen, wäre zumindest den Professoren aus Hogwarts die korrekte Schlussfolgerung nicht schwer gefallen. So hatten sie jedoch von Anfang an in englisch gesprochen. Zum einen, weil es verwirrend war, mit den Gefährten in der einen, den Nichtmagiern und Todessern aber unmittelbar darauf in einer ganz anderen Sprache zu sprechen und zum anderen, weil sie irgendwann – wenn auch nicht so schnell – sowieso mit den Auroren gerechnet hatten und spätestens dann die Sprache verräterisch geworden wäre.

Durch Vorrausschau und eine gute Portion Glück waren Yamis und Yuugis Geheimnisse somit noch sicher und wenn es nach ihnen ging, konnte das ruhig noch ein paar Wochen so bleiben, bis die Zauberer und Hexen des Ministeriums sich genauso wie Dumbledores Verbündete an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatten, dass die fremde Magie der so plötzlich aufgetauchten Fremden zwar unbekannt aber nicht gefährlich war und dass hier vielleicht Freunde zu gewinnen waren.

* * *

„Jetzt reicht es endgültig. Ich muss mir das selber ansehen!" Harry lief Kreise um den Sessel vor dem Kamin und machte damit nicht nur Draco allmählich wahnsinnig. Doch der Slytherin widersprach nicht. Erstens kannte er Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der junge Mann keine Ruhe haben würde, bis er wusste, was an den Gerüchten dran war. Und zweitens wollte Draco selbst mindestens genauso dringend wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde der Letzte sein, der Harry an einem Ausflug nach London hinderte. Im Gegenteil. Draco hatte den Besen schon kleingezaubert in der Manteltasche und wartete praktisch seit zwei Tagen darauf, dass Harry endlich eine Entscheidung fällte.

Es war Hermine, die gegen Harrys Entschluss protestierte. „Wir können nicht einfach so Hogwarts verlassen. Nur weil Voldemort in letzter Zeit nicht hinter dir her war, heißt dass nicht, dass er sich die Chance entgehen lässt, dich zu töten, wenn du die Schutzbarrieren des Schlosses verlässt und dich ihm praktisch auf einem Silbertablett präsentierst." Doch ihren Worten fehlte die Überzeugungskraft. Harry sagte auch gar nichts dazu, denn wie Hermine sehr wohl wusste, war der Junge-der-lebte- durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst durch Zauber einige Zeit zu verbergen und selbst wenn der Lord ihn doch aufspüren würde, konnte Harry sich ausreichend verteidigen, um lange genug zu überleben, bis Hilfe kam.

Eigentlich hatte das Mädchen auch nur widersprochen, weil es von ihr erwartet wurde. Hermine war die mahnende Stimme innerhalb des goldenen Trios, deren Rat zwar nicht immer befolgt wurde, aber zumindest zum Nachdenken und besseren Planen anregte. Eigentlich wollte auch Hermine nichts lieber als selbst nachsehen, was von den Erzählungen der Zwillinge und Remus der Wahrheit entsprach.

Wer waren die Fremden? Woher kamen sie? Welche Macht hatten sie? Waren sie mögliche Verbündete? Warum halfen sie Muggeln und verfolgten die Todesser, waren aber nicht bereit, den Zauberern Fragen zu beantworten? Und vor allem: Was war das für eine seltsame, fremde und dunkle Magie, die sie nutzten?

Und besonders Harry und Draco fragten sich immer wieder, was an der Beschreibung der purpurroten, befehlenden Augen des „Pharaos" wahr war, die alle, die sie sahen, an Voldemorts Augen erinnerten und die doch wieder ganz anders sein sollten?

Harry verzichtete darauf, Hermine all diese Fragen noch einmal vorzuhalten, denn sie alle vier kannten diese Probleme zur Genüge. Minutenlang herrschte nachdenkliche Stille und dann nickte das Mädchen entschlossen. Es war jedoch Ron, der zuerst sprach.

„Wie kommen wir vom Hogwartsgelände runter? Mit den Besen wie immer oder müssen wir uns was Neues einfallen lassen? Hat Remus irgendwas von neuen Schutzbarrieren gegen fliegende Wesen gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es dürfte sich nichts geändert haben. Aber wenn nötig würde ich die drei Meilen auch laufen. Selbst das Stück durch den verbotenen Wald."

Ron schauderte und Draco musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie hatten Ende des letzten Schuljahres den kürzesten Weg bis zur Appariergrenze von Hogwarts ausgekundschaftet und dazu gehörte ein Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes in dem sich ein kleiner Stamm von Acramantulas eingenistet hatte. Klar, dass das Ron nicht gefiel, aber der Junge nickte nur tapfer. Draco bewunderte immer wieder diese bedingungslose Freundschaft zwischen dem Weasley und Harry – etwas, dass er selbst erst seit kurzer Zeit durch Harry kannte.

Auch Harry lächelte leicht angesichts der Reaktion seines besten Freundes. „Aber wie gesagt, es dürfte sich nichts geändert haben. Wir sollten uns aber schon jetzt bereit halten. Jederzeit könnte Fred und Georges Zeichen kommen. Also zaubert besser eure Besen klein." Als sich niemand rührte, blieb der Gryffindore endlich stehen und blickte seine drei Verbündeten verwirrt an.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass die fremden Magier heute wieder auftauchen werden? Oder wollt ihr plötzlich doch nicht mehr mit?"

Hermine, Ron und Draco sahen sich nur verschmitzt grinsend an und holten dann synchron jeder einen Miniaturbesen aus ihren Manteltaschen. „Eigentlich sind wir schon seit gestern bereit", gab Hermine zu und Ron und Draco nickten.

Der junge Mann konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Auch sein Besen war schon seit ein paar Tagen sein ständiger Begleiter und hätte Harry eher gewusst, dass die drei Freunde so leicht zu überzeugen waren, hätten sie schon gestern auf die Info der Zwillinge reagiert. Fred und George waren die letzten drei Tage nicht auf Patrouille gewesen und würden es auch heute nicht sein. Doch sie hatten ihre eigenen Mittel und Zauber, um herauszufinden, wo die Spürzauber der Ministeriumsangestellten verdächtige Aktivitäten beobachteten. Besonders unverzeihliche Flüche in geringer Zahl waren nun verdächtig, bedeutete es ja vielleicht, dass dort die Fremden aufgetaucht waren und die Todesser am Aussenden weiterer Sprüche gehindert hatten.

Keine halbe Stunde später war es dann auch soweit. Natürlich gab es keine direkte Verbindung der Zwillinge nach Hogwarts – das hätten die Schutzzauber gar nicht zugelassen. Aber mittels einer verzauberten Karte von England konnten Fred und George den verdächtigen Ort genau definieren und alles was Harry und seine Freunde tun mussten, war aufmerksam zu beobachten und zu warten. Und nun schwebte über einem kleinen Dorf nahe der Grenze zu Wales ein leuchtender Pfeil und die drei Zauberer und die Hexe prägten sich die Region gut ein, um sie beim Apparieren wiederzufinden.

Es war tatsächlich nicht besonders schwierig, vom Hogwartsgelände herunter zu kommen. Die meisten Zauber waren ja sowieso gegen Eindringlinge von Außen gerichtet und Harry und seine vier Begleiter beherrschten die Zauber zum Verbergen ihrer Magie und ihrer Gestalten sehr gut, so dass selbst die Professoren und Dumbledore sie nur bemerken konnten, wenn sie aufmerksam suchten. Doch gerade jetzt vor Halloween hatten die Zauberer mit Voldemorts Übergriffen und dem zusätzlichen Problem der vier Fremden genug eigene Sorgen und konnten nicht auch noch wachsamer als sonst ihre Grenzen beobachten. Nachdem die vier die Appariergrenze rings um die Zauberschule passiert hatten, zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und gelangten mit einem gedämpften Knall zu ihrem Zielort. Sie wussten, dass sie als erstes am Ort des Geschehens ankommen würden, denn es gab die ungeschriebene Regel der Auroren, dass bei einem heiklen Einsatz, wo die Feindzahl unbekannt und die Situation besonders gefährlich sein konnte, kein apparieren erlaubt war. Maximal einige hundert Meter in die Nähe durfte sich hingezaubert werden und auch das nur bei vorrangegangenen Aufklärungszaubern. Wer wusste, ob es sich nicht um eine Falle der Todesser handelte und die gut ausgebildeten Zauberer und Hexen wurden immer weniger. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass einige Muggel oder sogar Hexen und Zauberer beim Angriff der Todesser schwer verletzt wurden oder sogar starben, musste die Sicherheit der Auroren vorgehen, damit auch weiterhin ein Widerstand gegen Voldemort möglich blieb und nicht alle fähigen Männer und Frauen getötet wurden.

Besonders jetzt, wo niemand so genau wusste, was die Absicht der Fremden war, durften die Auroren kein Risiko eingehen und so würden auch dieses Mal die Zauberer auf Patrouille per Besen anfliegen und bei Kenntnis der Lage Verstärkung rufen. Natürlich gingen Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron ein Risiko ein, als sie sich mitten in das Dorf zauberten, denn handelte es sich hier um eine Falle Voldemorts, standen sie auf verlorenem Posten.

Doch die Nacht war dunkel und wolkig und genauso finster und ruhig blieben die Straßen und Häuser rings um die vier. Mit gehobenem Zauberstab sicherten die vier Schüler nach allen Seiten ihre Umgebung, doch noch immer tat sich nichts.

„War es ein Fehlalarm?" Ron versuchte in die Nacht hinauszuhören, doch nur der Wind wehte etwas lauter um die Häuser.

„Oder sie sind schon wieder weg?" Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und überprüfte zur Sicherheit ihre Tarnzauber.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein sie sind noch hier. Herm, versuch deinen Ortungszauber. Aber lass dir nur die ungefähre Richtung anzeigen. Nicht dass sie dadurch auf uns aufmerksam werden." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber die Anspannung war dennoch deutlich zu hören.

Das Mädchen nickte und ließ ihren Stab erneut in einer fließenden Bewegung kreisen. Kurz schossen blaue Funken aus der Spitze und wollten sich nach Rechts von ihnen entfernen, doch Hermine ließ den Stab sofort sinken und die Funken erloschen. Nun wussten sie immerhin die Richtung, in der vor wenigen Minuten ein Unverzeihlicher ausgesprochen worden war und die vier zögerten nicht länger. Entlang der Häuserwände schlichen sie eine Straße entlang und kamen schon bald an eine weitere Kreuzung. Vorsichtig blickte Hermine um die Hausecke und hob dann warnend die Hand, während sie in die Hocke ging. Harry, der direkt hinter dem Mädchen war, stoppte und kam dann so leise wie möglich an die Seite seiner Freundin, während Ron und Draco warteten und nach hinten sicherten.

Harry hatte Remus und den Zwillingen nicht geglaubt, als sie von dieser alles umfassenden Dunkelheit berichtet hatten, die die vier Fremden einzuhüllen schien und selbst die Straßenlaternen und das Licht aus den Wohnungen dämpfte, als wäre es gar nicht vorhanden. Doch jetzt sah er es mit eigenen Augen und konnte ein leichtes Frösteln nicht unterdrücken. Diese Magie war so stark und so fremd! Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass die fremden Zauberer ihre Magie bisher nur gegen Todesser eingesetzt und noch keinen Menschen getötet hatten, wären ihm bei diesem Anblick größere Zweifel gekommen. Doch so spähte Harry angestrengt in die Dunkelheit vor ihm und nach und nach gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse und er konnte Einzelheiten erkennen. Die Todesser konnten diesmal in ihrem Angriff auf die Muggel nicht weit gekommen sein, denn es war kein einziges Haus, keine Tür zerstört und nur in drei Wohnungen brannte noch Licht. Dann jedoch erkannte der Gryffindor die kleine, zusammengesunkene Gestalt zwischen den drei Todessern und er wusste, was hier vorging. Die Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords hatten entweder eine Falle für die Auroren oder sogar für die Fremden vorbereitet, oder waren ausgeschickt worden, ein Opfer für das nahende Halloweenfest zu besorgen. Die gefangene Muggelfrau war noch recht jung, höchstens 30 und selbst aus dieser Entfernung über die ganze Straßenkreuzung hinweg konnte Harry ihr weißes Gesicht mit den panischen Augen und das Zittern ihres Körpers erkennen. Zwei der Todesser hielten die Frau fest, während der dritte mit den vier Fremden sprach, die ihm gegenüber standen. Alle vier waren wieder in ihre weiten, schwarzen Roben gehüllt und Kapuzen verbargen ihre Gesichter. Sie verhielten sich abwartend und nur der Todesser machte ungeduldige Gesten mit seinem Zauberstab. Sicher drohte er, das Leben der Muggelfrau zu nehmen, wenn die Fremden nicht kooperierten. Doch Harry konnte auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Er und Hermine zogen sich nach einer Weile zurück, berichteten ihren beiden Freunden, was sie beobachtet hatten und ließen auch diese kurz um die Ecke schauen, damit sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen konnten. Doch dann waren sich alle vier einig.

„Wir müssen näher ran!"

Hermine, Draco und Ron nickten und der rothaarige Weasley meinte weiter flüsternd: „Über die Kreuzung kommen wir nie ungesehen. Da helfen selbst die besten Tarnzauber nichts, zumal wir nicht wirklich sicher sein können, ob die Todesser oder die Fremden unsere Flüche nicht doch bemerken."

„Bisher haben sie uns noch nicht entdeckt." Hermine klang etwas gereizt, zweifelte Ron doch an ihren teilweise selbst verfeinerten Tarnzaubern. Doch Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Remus sagte zwar, dass die Fremden die Tarnzauber der Auroren nicht bemerkt haben und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass deine Sprüche wesentlich besser sind, als die einiger Auroren, Herm. Aber wir sollten uns darauf trotzdem nicht verlassen."

Draco nickte. „Ich hab vorhin die Karte noch mal angesehen. Wenn wir die nächste Querstraße nutzen und uns dann gleich rechts halten, kommen wir fast genau im Rücken der Todesser raus." Draco zeigte bei seinen Worten in die entsprechende Richtung.

Ron riskierte noch einen weiteren Blick um die Hausecke: „Das ist nicht gerade die beste Position. Dort gibt es auch keine Versteckmöglichkeiten und wir könnten von den Fremden gesehen werden."

Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Woanders kommen wir nicht näher ran. Und es bringt ja wohl nix, wenn wir hier so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben und warten, bis die vom Ministerium erscheinen."

Ron fühlte sich von diesen Worten angegriffen und wollte schon protestieren, doch Harry erhob sich einfach aus der Hocke und eilte in die angegebene Richtung. Somit blieb den anderen dreien nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Drei Minuten später hatten die vier Hogwartsschüler unbemerkt ihr Ziel erreicht und konnten gerade noch verfolgen wie der dritte und letzte Todesser neben der knienden Frau zusammen brach und sein Zauberstab von einem der Fremden zerstört wurde. Die beiden anderen Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords lagen schon bewusstlos im Gras. Vorsichtig spähten Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine zwischen dem Zaun hindurch, der nicht gerade die beste Deckung war. Aber die vier fremden Magier waren jetzt ausreichend beschäftigt und blickten auch nicht mehr genau in diese Richtung, so dass die vier Schüler weiter unbemerkt blieben.

Der, der den Zauberstab des letzten Gegners zerstört hatte, hob den gefallenen Todesser nun mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hoch, hielt ihm einen goldenen Ring mit seltsamen spitzen Anhängseln vors Gesicht und fragte mit dunkler Stimme: "Zum letzten Mal. Was habt ihr vor, dass ihr die ganzen Zauberer zusammen trommelt? Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du auch keine Ahnung hast. Dann wärst du schon der Zehnte und das wird langsam unglaubwürdig."

Der Todesser antwortete nicht und da er mit dem Rücken zu den vier Beobachtern halb in der Luft hing, konnten sie sein Gesicht auch nicht sehen. Der Fremde hatte aber auch nicht genug Geduld, auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern schüttelte den Mann schon Augenblicke später brutal. Die Arme des Todessers baumelten schlaff an der Seite herab und es kam noch immer keine Antwort. Da erklang eine ruhige Stimme und Harry und die anderen zuckten kurz zusammen, denn sie hatten die Gestalt gar nicht herankommen sehen, so gut war sie in der Dunkelheit getarnt.

„Grabräuber, er ist bewusstlos. Du kannst ihn schütteln so viel du willst, der antwortet nicht."

Der Angesprochene ließ den Gefangenen zu Boden fallen und wandte sich um.

„Das seh ich selber, Pharao. Wer musste denn auch gleich „Gedankenkontrolle" einsetzen. Diese blöden Todis hätten wir auch so klein gekriegt." Die Worte des Grabräubers zeigte deutlich seine Wut über den ganzen Verlauf des Kampfes. Doch Harry achtete gar nicht richtig auf die Antwort, denn noch immer klang die Stimme des Pharaos in seinem Bewusstsein. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie kam ihm so bekannt vor. Wo hatte er diesen fremden Zauberer nur schon einmal getroffen? Eine solche befehlsgewohnte und dennoch absolut ruhige Stimme besaß nicht jeder. Harry musste diesem Fremden schon mindestens einmal begegnet sein, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Erst eine dritte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Wir hätten sie wirklich länger hinhalten können. Ich brauch mal wieder etwas Abwechslung. Diese Todesser sind einfach zu schwach, aber wenn wir schon keine ordentlichen Gegner bekommen, könnten wir doch wenigstens ein bisschen mit ihnen spielen."

„Und an die Frau denkst du wohl überhaupt nicht, oder Grabwächter?" Der Pharao hob seine Stimme nur ganz leicht, doch der Tadel war unüberhörbar. Aber weder der Grabräuber noch der Grabwächter antworteten darauf, sondern blickten nur zur Seite, wo der vierte ihrer Truppe neben der Muggelfrau kniete und ihr beruhigend die Hand hielt. Seine Rechte war ausgestreckt und der Zeigefinger berührte fast die Stirn der Frau. Ihr Blick war anfangs noch panisch, doch die leisen, besänftigenden Worte des Mannes – der nur dieser als „Minipharao" oder „Aibou" bezeichnete Fremde sein konnte – beruhigten sie allmählich und irgendwann erschlaffte ihr Körper und sie sank mit einem Seufzer zu Boden und schlief mit einem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck ein.

Der Aibou erhob sich und drehte sich zu den drei anderen herum. „Ich hab ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht und alles durch einen schönen Traum ersetzt. Mehr konnte ich nicht tun." Erneut zuckte Harry leicht zusammen. Diese Stimme war anders, heller als die des Pharaos, aber auch sie hatte Harry schon einmal irgendwo gehört, oder nicht?

Der Grabräuber schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts und dann wandten sich alle vier wieder den bewusstlosen Todessern zu.

„Sie sind durch „Gedankenkontrolle" zu verwirrt, als dass sie uns wirklich vernünftige Antworten liefern könnten. Aber so schwach wie ihre Flüche – wie nannten die Zauberer sie, Unverzeihliche? – jedenfalls so schwach wie die waren, können sie keine bedeutenden Anhänger dieses selbsternannten Lords sein." Der Pharao kniete sich zwischen zwei der Todesser und legte ihnen die Hände auf die Stirn, vermutlich um ihre Erinnerungen zu manipulieren.

„Wir haben wieder mal Pech gehabt. Wir werden wohl erst rausfinden, was diese Bellatrix Lestrange mit ihren ganzen zusammengerufenen Zauberern vorhat, wenn es soweit ist. Beten wir, dass es nicht uns betrifft." Das war der Grabwächter und der Grabräuber und der Minipharao stimmten mit einem Nicken – erkennbar am Senken der Kapuzen – zu.

„Wir sollten unsere nächtlichen Ausflüge einstellen. Es bringt eh nix und ich werd sonst noch wahnsinnig." Der Grabräuber sprach es nicht aus, doch selbst Harry und die anderen merkten, dass das indirekt ein Angriff auf den Anführer der vier – diesen Pharao – war. Schon Remus hatte ja erzählt, dass der Grabräuber beinah einen Kampf mit den Auroren begonnen hätte und nur durch die Befehle des Anführers zurückgehalten wurde. Auch bei den späteren Begegnungen der Ministeriumszauberer und –hexen war es zu ähnlichen Situationen gekommen. Und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass auch er frustriert wäre, wenn er nach einer Woche des Suchens noch immer keine Antworten auf seine dringenden Fragen gefunden hatte und sich nicht abreagieren durfte.

Erstaunlicher Weise stimmte nun der Aibou ebenfalls zu. „Wir sollten warten, bis wir wieder eine heiße Spur haben. Außerdem werden die Auroren auch immer aggressiver und irgendwann werden wir uns wehren müssen, damit wir entkommen können. Mich wundert sowieso, dass sie noch nicht hier sind."

Das bestätigte zu Harrys Erleichterung erneut den Verdacht, dass die vier Zauberer trotz ihrer starken Magie, mit der sie scheinbar mühelos den Cruciatus oder sogar den Todesfluch abwehren konnten, nicht in der Lage waren ihre Tarnzauber zu spüren. Vielleicht lag es gerade an der Fremdartigkeit dieser seltsamen, dunklen Magie, dass sie es nicht konnten. Es erinnerte Harry aber auch daran, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen war. Tatsächlich mussten die Auroren jeden Augenblick eintreffen und dann sollten nicht nur die Fremden, sondern auch er und seine Freunde nicht mehr hier sein. Harry wollte den anderen gerade einen Wink geben, dass sie sich vorsichtig zurück ziehen sollten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Leuchten sah. Wie erstarrt blieb er hocken und blickte zu dem Pharao hinüber. Dieser erhob sich gerade von der Seite des dritten Todessers und als er sich umwandte, um zu seinen drei Gefährten zurückzukehren, klaffte der Umhang, den er trug vorn ein klein wenig auf und erneut sah Harry das Leuchten. Das sah aus wie... Aber das war doch unmöglich! Das würde bedeuten, dass diese Muggel...

Harry erwachte erst wieder aus seiner Erstarrung, als ihn eine Hand berührte und Hermine ihn aus besorgten Augen anblickte. Harry konnte die Frage, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, beinahe hören und er nickte eilig. Dann zeigte er mit der Hand knapp nach hinten und Hermine wandte sich kommentarlos um und kroch am Zaun entlang hinter die schützende Hauswand. Draco und Ron waren schon eher aufgebrochen, weil sie ebenfalls die baldige Ankunft der Auroren befürchteten und Harry folgte ihnen sofort. Nicht jedoch, ohne einen weiteren Blick zu den vier Fremden zurück zu werfen. Von dem goldenen Leuchten an der Brust des Anführers war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Dieser Mann hatte eine umgekehrte goldene Pyramide mit dem Auge des Horus getragen. Harry hatte sie nur flüchtig gesehen, doch dieses Schmuckstück war so ungewöhnlich, dass sich ihm alle Einzelheiten eingeprägt hatten, die häufigen Male, wo er es in Hogwarts gesehen hatte – am Hals zweier geheimnisvoller Muggel.

* * *

Harry hatte geschwiegen, bis sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch, was an diesem Abend und in den letzten knapp vier Wochen geschehen war. Noch immer hatte er Zweifel, auch wenn alles für seine Theorie sprach, doch er wusste einen Weg, wie er sich endgültig überzeugen konnte.

Als die vier im Gryffindorturm ankamen, war es schon drei Uhr morgens. Dennoch gingen sie nicht zu Bett, sondern setzten sich auf die Sessel vor das ausgebrannte Kaminfeuer. Hermine, Ron und besonders Draco hatten bemerkt, wie still ihr Freund bei ihrer Rückkehr gewesen war und sie hofften auf eine Erklärung. Aber dieser sagte noch immer nichts und Hermine und Ron blickten Draco hilfesuchend an. Dieser verstand den Blick, denn besonders seit jener Enttäuschung durch Dumbledore letzten Herbst waren es Hermine und Ron gewohnt, dass Harry oft in sich gekehrt stundenlang vor sich hin brütete und überlegte und auf eine Störung sehr ungehalten reagierte. Draco war meist der einzige, der seinen Geliebten dann aus seinen Gedanken holen konnte, ohne dass Harry ihm tagelang böse war.

Sanft legte der Slytherin Harry die Hand auf den Arm und dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und blickte die drei anderen verwirrt an. Doch dann schüttelte Harry leicht den Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken beiseiteschieben und lächelte sogar schwach.

„Also da haben Fred und George aber ganz schön übertrieben. Das waren nie und nimmer Voldis Augen."

Zuerst schauten Hermine, Ron und Draco ihren Freund nur verblüfft an, denn mit diesen Worten hatten sie nicht gerechnet. So nachdenklich, wie Harry gewesen war, hatten sie mindestens erwartet, dass dem Gryffindor etwas wichtiges an den Fremden aufgefallen war, was ihre Position in diesem ganzen Kampf deutlicher machte. Aber dass die roten Augen des „Pharaos" nicht wie die von Voldemort waren, hatten sie alle bemerkt. Die fast reptilienhaften Augen des dunklen Lords zeigten nur Hass, Verachtung, Mordlust und jeder, der in sie blickte, spürte den brutalen Zwang zu absolutem Gehorsam, der von ihnen ausging. Nichts davon war in den Augen des Fremden zu sehen gewesen, im Gegenteil. Oh, sie strahlten Macht aus und zogen jeden in ihren Bann, der zu lang hinschaute. Aber diese Augen zwangen niemanden zu blindem Gehorsam. Jeder, der diese purpurroten Augen erblickte, erkannte die Stärke aber auch den Gerechtigkeitssinn in ihnen. Der Mann, dem diese Augen gehörten war weder böse noch grausam. Er mochte es gewohnt sein, zu befehlen, aber er verlangte nie etwas ungerechtes. In diesen Augen lag Vertrauen, Weisheit und Kraft und eigentlich war nicht einmal die Farbe wirklich vergleichbar mit der der Augen des dunklen Lords.

Doch das hatten Ron, Hermine und Draco ebenfalls bemerkt und Harrys Worte waren eigentlich überflüssig. Draco war der erste, der entsprechend reagierte:

„Und dass war jetzt deine tolle Feststellung? Angesichts dessen, dass du den ganzen Heimweg gegrübelt hast, hatte ich mehr erwartet."

Harry lächelte erneut: „Stimmt. Das eigentliche Problem ist etwas ganz anderes." Damit wandte er sich direkt an Hermine und sah sie gleichermaßen ernst und spitzbübisch an. „Herm, ich hätte eine Aufgabe für dich!"


	22. Beweise

Hah! Ich hatte sogar mehr Kapitel geschrieben als gedacht und da gestern Halloween war und ich mich auch Storytechnisch direkt darauf zubewege gibts das vorvorletzte, das vorletzte und das letzte in meiner Pipeline jetzt auch noch! Viel Spaß!

22. Beweise

Yami blinzelte leicht und machte Yuugi dann mit einer knappen Geste darauf aufmerksam, dass er es schon wieder beobachtet hatte. Doch Yuugi schüttelte nur kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Schon als die Schüler die reich mit Schriftzeichen, Gold und Skulpturen verziehrte Grabkammer betreten hatten, hatte Harry den beiden Lehrern und dabei besonders Yami einen so seltsamen Blick zugeworfen. Das hatte sich auch während der bisherigen Unterrichtsstunde nicht geändert, doch Vermutungen ihrerseits führten zu nichts. Weder Yami noch Yuugi waren sich einer falschen Handlung bewusst, die plötzlich das Misstrauen des Gryffindores geweckt haben könnten und da Harry ihnen erst am vergangenen Tag in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ganz normal, wenn auch wie üblich recht reserviert, begegnet war, waren seine beobachtenden Blicke nicht zu erklären. Doch Yuugi war mitten in seinen Erklärungen zum heutigen Stundenthema, den Pharaonen des Alten und Mittleren ägyptischen Reiches und konnte daher auch nicht weiter auf Yamis Beobachtung eingehen. Dieses Mal schien auch Hermine Harrys Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte leise und hastig auf ihn ein. Danach wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder den Hieroglyphen an der Wand zu und lauschte scheinbar interessiert Yuugis Ausführungen. Dennoch machte er auf Yami nicht den Eindruck eines Menschen, der beim Starren erwischt worden war und der sich nun peinlich berührt abwandte.

Erneut überlegte der ehemalige Pharao, ob sie mit irgendetwas seit gestern die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors geweckt haben könnten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass niemand ihr Verlassen des Hogwartsgeländes am Abend bemerkt haben konnte und am Morgen bei ihrer Rückkehr waren sie auch niemandem begegnet. Dass Harry ihnen nicht ganz über den Weg traute, war nichts neues, denn allzu oft hatten sich Yami und Yuugi unabsichtlich falsch für ihre Rolle als harmlose Muggel verhalten. Das war nicht mehr zu ändern, begründete aber nicht das plötzliche Interesse des jungen Zauberers. Doch wie sie schon gleich zu Beginn der Stunde festgestellt hatten – Grübeleien brachten Yami und Yuugi der Antwort auch nicht näher. Also rief sich der Pharao innerlich zur Ordnung und folgte nun ebenfalls dem Unterrichtsgeschehen. Yuugi erklärte gerade einiges zum Pharao Cheops in dessen Pyramide sie sich soeben indirekt befanden. Auch dieses Mal hatte Professor Binns ihnen diese äußerst passende Kulisse einer Pharaonengrabkammer für ihre Unterrichtsstunde mittels Zauberei ermöglicht und die Schüler hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt. Yuugi hatte sogleich mit Erklärungen zum Beginn des Pyramidenbaus und der für den Bau verantwortlichen Herrscher anhand vorhandener Gemälde an den Steinwänden begonnen. Er würde auch noch einiges zu den wichtigsten Herrschern bis zur 10. Dynastie der ägyptischen Geschichtsschreibung ausführen, bevor Yami sich dem Mittleren Reich zuwandte.

Während sein zweites Ich zu den Schülern der siebten Klasse sprach, bewunderte Yami immer wieder die Leidenschaft und Begeisterung, die in jedem Wort Yuugis mitschwang. Damals im ersten Semester ihres Studiums hatten beide nur gähnen können, als die Pharaonen und ihre historische Bedeutung auf dem Stundenplan standen. Einen Lehrer wie Yuugi hätte sich Yami damals durchaus gewünscht. Da wurde selbst ihm nicht langweilig, obwohl das alles für ihn nicht unbekannt war.

Noch ein paar Mal schweiften Yamis Blicke während der nächsten Minuten zu Harry Potter hinüber, doch der junge Mann hing nun genau wie die anderen Schüler gebannt an Yuugis Lippen und langsam glaubte der ehemalige Pharao, dass er einfach nur zu viel in eine harmlose Sache hineininterpretiert hatte. Dann kam das Stichwort und er war an der Reihe, sein Wissen um seine Vorfahren den Zauberschülern zu vermitteln. Geschmeidig stieß sich Yami von der Wand ab und trat neben seinen Seelenpartner.

* * *

Yami Atemu hatte kaum den Ausblick auf das Thema der kommenden Geschichtsstunde beendet, als Harry auch schon aufsprang und sich so unauffällig wie möglich, aber doch eilig an den anderen Schülern vorbei nach draußen schob. Ein Blick nach hinten bestätigte ihm, dass Hermine, Ron und Draco knapp hinter ihm waren.

Draußen auf dem Gang angelangt eilten sie die wenigen Schritte bis zur nächsten Gangbiegung, sahen sich kurz um und murmelten alle hastig einen Tarnzauber. Leider passten sie zu viert nicht vollständig unter Harrys Tarnumhang, und deshalb waren besonders die Sprüche, die sie vor allen Augen verbargen sehr wichtig. Nun würde sie zumindest keiner der Schüler, die ihnen folgten, sehen oder hören. Dicht an die Wand gepresst, um von niemandem angerempelt zu werden und sich so zu verraten, warteten die Zauberer darauf, dass Draco seinen Verschleierungszauber sprach, der nur auf das Verbergen von Magie abzielte und zum geheimen Wissen der Familie Malfoy gehörte. Und obwohl sie sich beeilen mussten, warteten die drei jungen Männer auch noch darauf, dass Hermine weitere Flüche aussprach, die sie alle nicht nur vor den Augen der Porträts und der Professoren, sondern auch vor dem Schulleiter verbergen würden – wenn Albus Dumbledore nicht gerade neben ihnen stand. Doch da wo sie hin wollten, würde der alte Professor nicht sein. Dennoch waren sie heute noch viel besser geschützt, als in der vergangenen Nacht in jenem Muggeldorf und das hatte seinen guten Grund. Mit Dracos und Hermines Flüchen ausgestattet, würden nun selbst Remus oder Dumbleore nicht bemerken, wenn Harry und seine Freunde zauberten – und das galt hoffentlich auch für die beiden Personen, denen dieser ganze Aufwand galt.

Während sie warteten, konsultierte Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber und nickte dann bestätigend, als die anderen drei ihn fragend anblickten. „Wir können. Sie sind immer noch im Klassenraum."

Eilig blickten sich alle um und eilten dann weiter den Gang entlang, in dem Bemühen, keinen der Schüler zu berühren, die fröhlich schwatzend zu ihren nächsten Fächern eilten. Eigentlich hatten alle vier noch eine Stunde Verwandlung, aber das hier war wichtig genug, um selbst McGonagalls Zorn zu riskieren. Nach wenigen Metern hatten sie einen breiten Wandteppich erreicht, der wie geschaffen schien, um eine Geheimtür zu verbergen. Entsprechend hatte auch schon mindestens jeder dritte Schüler einmal dahinter geblickt, ohne jedoch etwas zu finden. Bis vor fünf Stunden hatte sich hier auch noch kein Geheimgang befunden. Den hatte Hermine in ihrer freien Stunde am Morgen unter Aufbietung aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen eigenhändig hingezaubert. Bei einem so alten Schloss voller Magie war das nicht besonders leicht gewesen und es war auch nur deshalb geglückt, weil Hermine einen Steinauflösungszauber auf Zeit angewandt hatte. Die Wände Hogwarts hatten gespürt, dass hier eine mächtige Hexe am Werk war, aber sie hatten auch erkannt, dass der Gang nur für 12 Stunden Bestand haben würde und dann wieder massiver Stein den illegalen Weg in Professor Binns Vorbereitungszimmer versperren würden. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte Hogwarts sich nicht gegen die künstliche Veränderung gewehrt, wie das sonst bei diversen Baumaßnamen schon vorgekommen war.

Vorsichtig verschwanden die vier einer nach dem anderen hinter dem Wandbehang und atmeten endlich des erste mal wieder etwas erleichtert auf. Die Hälfte war geschafft. Im Licht von Rons Zauberstab kontrollierte Harry erneut die Karte, doch Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô befanden sich noch immer im Klassenraum. Die letzten Schüler verließen soeben erst das Zimmer und Harry glaubte gar nicht so recht, dass wirklich bisher nur drei Minuten vergangen waren. Die Zeit war ihm unendlich viel länger vorgekommen. Trotzdem mussten sie sich beeilen und so schlichen sie so schnell wie möglich den Gang entlang. Das Ende lag hinter einem großen Bücherregal und Hermine und Draco räumten eilig einige Bücher etwas zur Seite, damit sie den Raum überblicken konnten. Dann griff Hermine in ihre große Schultasche und holte ein schlafendes Pilah hervor. Ron hatte es am morgen bei Hagrid heimlich entwendet und Hermine hatte es mit einem sanften Schlafzauber belegt, damit es sich nicht durch Maunzen verriet. Jetzt weckte das Mädchen das kleine geflügelte Kätzchen, dessen Fell ganz unbewusst Hermines braun-rot-violette Aurenfarbe angenommen hatte. Leise maunzend blickte es sich um, doch Hermine setzte das Kleine sofort auf das Regal und ließ es danach einige Meter durch die Luft auf einen weiter entfernten Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch schweben. Als ahnte das Pilah, was von ihm verlangt wurde, blieb es bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Flugeinlage ohne Beteiligung der eigenen Flügel völlig still und rollte sich dann brav auf dem obersten Buch zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen. Das Fell des Pilah war wieder golden, denn nun war kein magisches Wesen mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe, so dass das Tier seine unschuldige, eigene Aura annahm. Das alles war keinen Moment zu früh geschehen, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Yami Atemu sowie Yuugi Mutô traten ein. Beide lachten leise und Yuugi schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut du dich als Lehrer machst. Warum hängen wir an das Ägyptologiestudium nicht noch einen Lehramtstudiengang dran? Heute hab selbst ich dir gern zugehört, obwohl ich das Thema schon in und auswendig kenne. Selbst mein Vater war dagegen eine Schlaftablette." Yami blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen, drehte dem Bücherregal und damit den vier Beobachtern den Rücken zu und blickte seinen Freund verschmitzt lächelnd an.

„So und was genau stellst du dir als zweites Fach für meine Lehrerlaufbahn vor? Monsterbeschwörung, Waffenkunde oder Im-ägyptischen-Sand-herumbuddeln? Auf alles andere hab ich nämlich keine Lust, weil es mich absolut nicht interessiert. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas an der Domino-Uni gelehrt wird!" Damit trat Yuugi dicht an den anderen heran und legte seine Arme um die Hüften Yamis. Dieser nickte leicht und legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief.

„Vielleicht erlaubt Professor Dumbledore uns hier ein Zweitstudium? Ich seh schon dein zukünftiges Fach: Kochen mit Yuugi im Hogwarts-Kerker."

Yuugi verzog empört das Gesicht, schlug spielerisch nach dem anderen, stimmte dann aber in das Lachen ein. „Aber nur, wenn Joey und Tristan unsere Zutaten schneiden und Seto den Vorkoster macht!"

Beide prusteten lauthals los und Harry und die anderen konnten nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. So kindisch wirkten die beiden Muggel sonst nie. Doch allmählich beruhigten sich die zwei wieder. Und dann blinzelten besonders Hermine und Ron etwas irritiert, als sich Yuugi noch näher zu dem anderen schob und ihn fest umarmte. Sein Kopf lag auf der Schulter des anderen und sein Gesicht war ganz sanft und friedlich.

„Ich genieße es trotz allem, hier zu sein. Hier mit dir. Egal was diese ganzen Bedrohungen und Rätsel bedeuten, egal, was auf uns zukommt. Ich würde um nichts in der Welt an einem anderen Platz sein wollen. Nur hier mit dir."

Erst jetzt wurde Harry und den anderen bewusst, dass die ganzen Scherzereien eben Zeichen der Unsicherheit und Angst der beiden scheinbaren Muggel gewesen waren, mit denen sie sich selbst von dem, was um sie passierte, ablenken wollten.

„Auch ich bin froh, hier zu sein." Yamis Stimme war so sanft, dass sie kaum wieder zu erkennen war und dann trat er einen leichten Schritt nach hinten, hob Yuugis Kopf mit der freien Hand ein wenig an und küsste die roten Lippen sanft, zärtlich und voller Liebe. Ron lief promt rot an, Hermine bedeckte vor Staunen ihren Mund und Harry konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er noch nicht oft ein so harmonisches Paar gesehen hatte. Nur Draco schien von dem ganzen Geschehen unberührt zu bleiben, denn er blickte immer wieder ungeduldig zwischen dem Pilah und den beiden Menschen hin und her.

Als hätten die zwei Lehrer für die Geschichte Ägyptens Dracos Ungeduld gespürt, lösten sie sich nun wieder von einander und Yuugi ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, um einige Blätter hochzuheben. Gespannt beobachteten Draco, Harry, Ron und Hermine die Fellfarbe des Pilah und wie erwartet verfärbte sich nichts. Das Gold blieb vorhanden, als würde das Pilah überhaupt nicht auf die Anwesenheit des so nahen Wesens reagieren.

„Sie waren ziemlich fasziniert von den alten Pharaonen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass wir sie so fesseln können. Egal, was du von meinen Lehrerqualitäten hälst!"

Yami grinste nur erneut auf diese Worte seines Freundes und meinte dann: „Es ist ein Anfang. Irgendwann können wir dann zu meiner Zeit und den Schatten übergehen und ich denke, einige würden es sogar verstehen und akzeptieren. Aber das dauert noch eine Weile."

Yuugi drehte sich nachdenklich um. „Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass wir so pessimistisch sein müssen. Du hast gesehen wie McGonagall-san und Dumbledore-sama reagieren und Lupin-san ist auch erstaunlich ruhig geblieben, als wir ihm die letzten beiden Male begegnet sind. Vielleicht unterschätzen wir sie sogar. Vielleicht sind sie eher bereit, die Schatten als etwas Mächtiges aber Gutes zu akzeptieren, als wir jetzt glauben."

Kurz schwiegen beide. Dann zuckte Yuugi mit den Schultern. „Aber es bringt nichts, uns darüber die Köpfe heiß zu denken. Lassen wir es auf uns zu kommen. Wir sollten lieber etwas produktives tun und die nächste Stunde vorbereiten."

Yami nickte nur und drehte sich zum Bücherregal um. Eilig wichen die vier Beobachter, die nur die Hälfte des Gespräches wirklich verstanden hatten, in den finsteren Gang zurück, obwohl sie nach der ganzen Zeit, in der sie nun schon unentdeckt geblieben waren, sicher sein konnten, dass die angeblichen Muggel ihre Tarnzauber nicht spüren oder durchschauen konnten. Yami griff sich jedoch ohne wirklich hinzusehen ein Buch von einem Stapel auf dem Fußboden vor dem Regal und ging zurück Richtung Schreibtisch. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Draco schlichen sich wieder nach vorn, um alles verfolgen zu können, was nun geschah. Zu ihrem Leidwesen blieb Yuugi jedoch am Schreibtisch stehen, als sich Yami auf den Stuhl davor setzte und in dem Buch blätterte. Damit war Yuugi näher zum Pilah und dieses konnte nicht auf die Aura des anderen Mannes reagieren – sofern es überhaupt eine Reaktion geben würde. Also blieb Hermine, die am weitesten vorn stand, gar nichts anderes übrig, als erneut ihren Zauberstab zu schwingen und den Bücherstapel gezielt ins Rutschen zu bringen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass der Zauber nicht bemerkt werden würde, aber wenn doch, war es zumindest zu spät, um die Konsequenzen zu verhindern.

Als die Bücher mit lautem Poltern vom Schreibtisch herunterfielen, wich Yuugi erschrocken zurück und Yami wollte sich ebenfalls mit einem Satz in Sicherheit bringen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein kleiner, vor Angst heftig maunzender Fellball in den Schoß und der junge Mann blieb geistesgegenwärtig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Draco bemerkten nur am Rande, dass Yuugi wie im Reflex an seine Seite fasste, wo wie immer das goldene Etui mit dem Auge des Horus an einem der Gürtel befestigt war. Sie hatten alle vier nur Augen für das Pilah in Yami Atemus Schoß, welches sich heftig mit den kleinen krallenbewehrten Tatzen gegen den Griff des Mannes wehrte und dessen Flügel in einem so unnatürlichen Schwarz regelrecht erstrahlten. Der Körper des Kätzchens war noch immer so golden wie zuvor und das – zusammen mit dem seltsamen Schwarz – verblüffte die vier Beobachter so sehr, dass sie beinahe nicht darauf achteten, was weiter geschah. Erst als Yami leise auf das Pilah einzureden begann und es sich in seinen sanften Händen allmählich beruhigte, wurde Harry und den anderen bewusst, dass fast zwei Minuten vergangen waren, in denen zwar unglaublich viel passiert, aber nichts gesprochen worden war.

Einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden, richteten sich ihre Blicke ganz auf Yuugi, der wie erstarrt einen Schritt hinter Yami stand und gleichzeitig den Raum misstrauisch beäugte und seinen Freund alarmiert ansah. Yami hatte nun den Kopf zu Yuugi gedreht, denn das Pilah hatte sich vollendens beruhigt und stand still auf dem Schoß des Mannes, die Tatzen auf die Hand abgestützt. Und noch immer fiel kein Wort.

Jeder andere hätte sich in Mutmaßungen ergangen, um Hilfe gerufen oder zumindest gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war, aber nicht diese beiden! Was bedeutete das alles?

Endlich, nach weiteren ewigen Sekunden der Stille brach Yami das Schweigen, doch was er sagte, klang eher wie die Fortsetzung eines Gespräches, nicht wie der Beginn.

„Du hast recht, ich finde auch nichts. Dabei riecht es so verdächtig nach einer Falle."

Yuugi nickte und löste die Hand wieder von der goldenen Box an seiner Seite. „Es würde zu Hermine passen, aber so gut können ihre Tarnzauber doch gar nicht sein. Sie müssten doch irgendwo hier im Raum sein, um den Bücherstapel ins Wanken zu bringen. Aber da ist nichts."

„Vielleicht bilden wir uns das Ganze nur ein, weil Harry vorhin so seltsam gekuckt hat. Wir haben wohl beide halbwegs auf eine Aktion von ihm gewartet, aber da hier nun mal keiner ist, kann es nur ein Zufall sein, dass das Pilah hier ist." Yami stubste besagtes Kätzchen an und es fiel in seinen Schoß zurück. Dabei flimmerte das Schwarz der Flügel im Licht der Herbstsonne leicht violett und Schlieren wie von Nebelschwaden wurden darin sichtbar. Es erinnerte ein klein wenig an die lichtschluckende Finsternis die immer um die Fremden bei den nächtlichen Begegnungen geherrscht hatte – nur ungleich düsterer und dichter.

„Vielleicht warten sie auch draußen darauf, dass du das Kleine fortbringst, damit sie deine Aura sehen können. Halb und halb hatten wir ja mit so was gerechnet. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass es erst jetzt dazu gekommen ist. Hermine hatte ja schon damals diesen entschlossenen Blick, dich mit einem Pilah zusammen zu sehen."

„Egal ob Zufall oder Absicht, es ist besser, wenn du das Kleine zu Hagrid bringst. Ich bin sowieso der Meinung, wir müssen nicht mehr viel vorbereiten. Als nächstes sind die Hieroglyphen dran und das beherrschst selbst du im Schlaf. Lass uns verschwinden. Außerdem hatten wir diese Nacht auch nicht so viel Schlaf."

Yuugis ganzer Körper verlor sichtlich an Anspannung und auch Yami schien nun nicht mehr nach einer Bedrohung zu suchen und saß entspannt auf dem Stuhl. Yuugi beugte sich nach vorn, nahm das Pilah in die Hand, dessen Flügel sich promt völlig golden färbten und hauchte dann einen leichten Kuss auf Yamis Lippen.

„Das mit dem wenig Schlaf ist ja wohl hauptsächlich deine Schuld. Wer wollte sich denn unbedingt den Frust auf ich zitiere ‚sportliche Art im Bett' abreagieren!"

Dann musste Yuugi eilig zur Tür fliehen, denn Yami war geschmeidig wie eine Katze aufgesprungen und versetzte dem Flüchtenden noch einen Klapps auf den lederumspannten Po. „Als hättest du etwas gegen Sport!"

Damit schloss Yami die Tür hinter sich und hinterließ vier sehr nachdenkliche Jugendliche in ihrem Geheimgang. Harry war der erste, der sich bewegte und sich von seinem Beobachtungsposten entfernte. Leise, als befänden sich Yami und Yuugi noch immer in dem Raum, bewegte sich der junge Mann nach hinten und blickte seine drei Mitstreiter in dem spärlichen Licht, welches durch die Lücken zwischen den Büchern in dem Regal fiel, nachdenklich an. Doch vorerst sprach niemand ein Wort und alle vier versuchten in aller Konsequenz zu erfassen, was das gerade eben beobachtete und gehörte nun bedeutete. Natürlich war es ein hilfloses Unterfangen.

Draco war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. Flüsternd – obwohl das nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre – schlug er vor, in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren. Wortlos nickten die anderen drei und dann gingen sie den Geheimgang zurück. Ron, der als letzter den Gang verließ, flüsterte noch einen Tarnzauber auf den Ausgang, damit kein Schüler oder Lehrer ihn irrtümlich entdeckte, bevor er sich am Abend wieder auflöste. Dann gingen alle vier durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes. Erst als sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame standen und diese auch beim dritten Mal nicht auf das Passwort reagierte, bemerkten sie, dass sie noch immer getarnt waren und sie grinsten sich verlegen an, bevor jeder für sich die Zauber aufhob. Gott sei dank war jetzt Unterricht, denn wie gefährlich wäre es gewesen, wenn Schüler in sie hineingelaufen wären, weil sie die vier Jugendlichen nicht sehen konnten. Erst jetzt merkten sie, wie sehr sie das gerade Gesehene wirklich beschäftigt hatte, wenn sie alle – selbst Hermine – etwas so wichtiges vergessen konnten, wie die Tarnzauber. Es war zwar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass besonders Harry, Ron und Hermine derlei Flüche anwendeten, doch neugierige Fragen hätte es dennoch herausgefordert, wären sie erwischt worden.

Innerlich noch immer aufgewühlt, betraten die vier den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich einige Drittklässler und drei Sechstklässler aufhielten, die gerade keine Unterrichtsstunde hatten. Harry blickte die Freunde auffordernd an und ging dann wortlos die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebten hinauf. Dort war niemand, denn Seamus, Dean und Neville befanden sich alle in ihren Stunden, wo auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco sich eigentlich hätten befinden müssen. Doch das war jetzt absolut unwichtig.

Sicherheitshalber sprach Harry einen Verschlusszauber auf die Tür und Ron einen Antilauschzauber, bevor sie es sich pärchenweise auf Harrys und Rons Bett bequem machten. Und erst jetzt, wo sie sich sicher fühlten und jeder schon einmal seine eigenen Gedanken verfolgt hatte, begannen sie erregt miteinander zu diskutieren. All die Dinge, die Harry in der Nacht zuvor nur gedacht oder am Rande angesprochen hatte, kamen noch einmal zur Sprache.

Jetzt ergab die Beschwörung, die seltsamen Schriftzeichen der Namen Yami Atemus und Yuugi Mutôs in der Sprache ihrer jeweiligen Herkunftsländer auf der Karte der Rumtreiber und das ganze seltsame Verhalten der zwei einen Sinn.

„Du hattest Recht. Sie sind die Fremden. Und damit weder Muggel noch Zauberer sondern etwas ganz ... anderes." Hermine brachte ihre Meinungen auf einen Punkt und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Das beweist auch, was wir schon die ganze Zeit ahnen. Diese Fremden sind nicht böse oder auf Voldemorts Seite, wie die Auroren immer wieder vermuten. Wenn sie Feinde wären, hätten Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô schon längst etwas unternehmen können, denn immerhin sind sie schon seit Wochen in der letzten Bastion, in die Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht eindringen konnte." Auch Ron sagte damit nur das, was alle anderen ebenfalls vermuteten.

„Was bedeutet aber diese seltsame Aura. Warum war das Pilah nicht komplett schwarz? Oder was auch immer diese Farbe überhaupt war. Wieso kann schwarz überhaupt gut sein?"

Dracos Stimme drückten noch Zweifel aus, doch Hermine wusste zumindest einen Teil der Antwort.

„Ich denke, dass wollten Mr. Atemu und Mr. Mutô in ihrem Unterricht sagen, als sie immer wieder betonten, dass Schatten und Dunkelheit nicht gleichzusetzen sind mit böse. Mr. Mutô hat ja vorhin auch noch mal sowas gesagt als er meinte, dass McGonagall und Dumbledore scheinbar schon soweit wären, die Schatten zu akzeptieren. Und wir haben die Finsternis in dem Dorf letzte Nacht ja alle gespürt. Das war nichts Böses, es war nur anders!"

Ron nickte: „So wie ihre Magie anders ist, scheint auch ihre Aura anders zu sein, oder habt ihr es für möglich gehalten, dass jemand der schon ab und an gekämpft haben muss – zumindest nach den guten Reflexen Yuugi Mutôs zu schließen – eine komplett goldene Aura hat. Und wie würde sonst eine goldene und eine schwarze Aura zusammen passen, wenn sie nicht einfach so fremd wären. Wir können bei diesen beiden Männern wohl wirklich nur begrenzt von dem uns bekannten Wissen ausgehen."

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie sich deshalb so nennen – Pharao und so – weil sie sich in Ägypten so gut auskennen? Oder steckt da mehr dahinter? Yami Atemu hat vorhin irgendwas von „zu meiner Zeit kommen" gesagt. Ob sie aus einer anderen Zeit stammen? Wir wissen ja, dass die Beschwörung sehr lang gedauert hat. Vielleicht haben Dumbledore und seine Auroren die beiden aus der Vergangenheit hergezaubert?" Doch Hermines Gesicht zeigte deulich ihre Zweifel an ihren Worten.

Draco schüttelte auch promt den Kopf: "Die zwei kennen sich viel zu gut in der Welt der jetzigen Muggel aus und Dumledore hätte zumindest vor seinen Phönixleuten und damit auch Fred und George nicht verbergen können, wenn sie einen Zeitzauber versucht hätten. Nein, da steckt was anderes dahinter und Dumbledore weiß vermutlich noch weniger als wir jetzt."

Harry nickte: „Es gibt noch ein Problem. Die beiden haben kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, als das Pilah runtergefallen ist. Und trotzdem wussten sie, was der andere dachte. Fred und George haben das Gleiche für die Zeit unmittelbar nach der Beschwörung beschrieben. Eine Art wortlose Verständigung wie Telepathie oder sowas. Das kann ein Zauber sein, oder eine natürliche Fähigkeit. Es gibt den beiden aber eindeutig einen Vorteil, der nicht außer Acht zu lassen ist."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und jeder der sie kannte, wusste, dass sie schon überlegte, welcher Zauber geeignet sein könnte, trotz allem die gedanklichen Gespräche der zwei Fremden zu belauschen. „Das wird nicht leicht, weil wir ja so wenig über ihre Magie wissen, aber ich denke, ich könnte einen Spruch finden, der uns ihre Gedanken offenbart. Es gibt ein zwei gute..."

Hermines Stimme wurde leiser und sie versank in Grübeleien, aus der sie von Draco jedoch fast sofort wieder geweckt wurde. „Wir haben also zwei Menschen, die von Dumledore bei einer Beschwörung gerufen wurden. Das Ziel war Hilfe im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen und die beiden machen mir auch nicht den Eindruck, als könnten sie sich auf seine Seite schlagen. Sie kommen mit Remus, Hagrid und allen Professoren hier gut aus, was ja eigentlich schon fast ein Beweis für ihre guten Absichten ist." Draco schwieg kurz und seine Stirn runzelte sich. Er selbst verstand sich nicht halb so gut mit Hagrid oder Remus Lupin, aber immerhin verachtete er die beiden nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass sie Halbriese oder Werwolf waren, sondern wollte sie einfach nicht so nah an sich heranlassen. Denn wenn er ihnen die Freundschaft anbot, war das unvermeidlich.

Harry ahnte genau, was im Kopf seines Geliebten vorging und zog ihn tröstend näher zu sich heran. Niemand erwartete von Draco, dass er gegen seine Überzeugung handelte. Es reichte Harry schon, dass sein Freund Hagrid und Remus akzeptierte und mehr war auch nicht nötig.

Draco drehte sich kurz zu Harry um und lächelte ihn sanft an, denn er hatte Harry auch ohne Worte verstanden und wusste das dieser ihn so nahm wie er war und seine Handlungen akzeptierte. Dann fuhr der Slytherin nachdenklich fort: „Diese beiden wurden also gerufen und besitzen sowohl Erfahrung im Kampf, als auch große – wenn auch fremde – Macht. Dumbledore denkt, dass es harmlose Muggel sind, jedenfalls muss er das denken, weil die beiden ihre Magie geheimhalten, weil sie nicht sicher sein können, ob ihre fremde Magie sie nicht als Feinde erscheinen lässt. Aber wahrscheinlich vermutet der Alte auch mehr hinter den zweien, hat aber keine Anhaltspunkte, die im verraten, dass sie die fremden Magier sind. Und dann dürfen wir nicht vergessen, warum Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô jetzt beschlossen haben, aktiv zu werden und mit ihren Verbündeten Todesser jagen. Du-weißt-schon-wer plant irgendwas, dass wissen auch die Auroren. Es wird um Halloween geschehen und es hat vermutlich irgendwas mit den fremden Zauberern zu tun. Deshalb versuchen sie Antworten zu finden, waren aber nicht sehr erfolgreich. So oder so wird aber in den nächsten Tagen irgendwas passieren."

Harry nickte. Er wusste genau, was Draco andeuten wollte: „Wir müssen uns einig werden, ob wir Dumbledore sagen was wir wissen."

Alle vier sahen sich an.

„Wir können nicht schweigen. Gerade weil sie keine Feinde sind, sondern vermutlich sogar die Hilfe, die die Auroren sich erhoffen, müssen wir es ihnen sagen." Hermines Stimme war beschwörend, doch Harry winkte ab. Er wusste, was sie und Ron befürchteten – dass Harry in seinem Groll auf Dumbledore nichts unternehmen würde, sondern einfach nur abwarten wollte. Doch er kannte seine Verantwortung. Egal wie verwerflich er Dumbledores Taten fand, sie standen noch immer auf der selben Seite und auch wenn Harry nicht mehr wirklich glaubte, dass sie den Lord besiegen konnten, durfte er nicht so wichtiges Wissen verheimlichen und dadurch einen Sieg vielleicht verhindern.

„Natürlich werden wir mit ihnen reden. Die wichtigere Frage ist eigentlich, wann?"

Hermine sah kurz zu Ron und konnte das erleichterte Aufatmen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Doch Harry ignorierte es, genau wie Draco. Der ergriff erneut das Wort: „Wir sollten ihnen Gelegenheit geben, sich selbst zu offenbaren. Sie zögern zwar noch, aber spätestens wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer tatsächlich angreift, müssen sie etwas unternehmen. Und was wir letzte Nacht gesehen haben – wie sie sich um die Unschuldigen gekümmert haben – dass überzeugt mich, dass sie zur richtigen Zeit ihr Geheimnis lüften werden. Sie werden nicht schweigen, wenn andere in Gefahr schweben."

„Aber sollten wir Dumbledore nicht warnen? Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer nun Hogwarts angreift um Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô zu fangen, ist das Risiko einfach zu groß. Dann müssen die Professoren vorbereitet sein." Ron war ganz offenbar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken und dass konnten sie alle verstehen. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore weiß, dass Voldemort zu Halloween etwas plant. Deswegen gehen die Auroren ja schon seit Wochen auf Patrouille. Und Hogwarts ist am Dienstag garantiert der sicherste Ort den man finden kann. Nein er wird uns hier nicht angreifen. Er plant irgendetwas außerhalb, was die Fremden jedoch betrifft. Ich stimme euch aber zu. Wenn die fremden Zauberer selbst in Gefahr sind und sich nicht mehr mit ihrer Magie schützen können, oder wenn andere in Gefahr schweben, werden Yami und Yuugi zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Sollte nach Halloween jedoch noch immer nichts geschehen sein, müssen wir selbst mit dem Orden reden, denn dann wird die Gefahr für Hogwarts untragbar."

Alle drei nickten. „Warten wir also bis zur nächsten Woche."


	23. Party

23. Party

Voldemort betrachtete halb gelangweilt, halb gleichgültig die 76 Zauberer, die sich vor ihm versammelt hatten. Er kannte all ihre Schwachstellen, all ihre Begehren und all ihre geheimsten Wünsche. E wusste, wer von ihnen ihn am liebsten hintergangen hätte, wäre ihm nur die Macht dazu gegeben und er wusste, wer von ihnen ihm blindlings vertraute und ihm folgen würde, wohin er auch ging. Diese Narren! Er kannte all ihre Gedanken und Gefühle und er verachtete sie für ihre Schwächen und ihre kleingeistigen Wünsche. Selbst Bellatrix, die schöne, wahnsinnige, ihn anhimmelnde Bellatrix, war nur eine gläubige Narrin, die er ohne Skrupel opfern würde, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Doch heute, nur heute, war er auf sie alle angewiesen und musste ihnen vertrauen. Wenn er das Ritual durchführen wollte, was Dumbledore vor einem Monat vollbracht hatte, dann musste er die ganze Macht seiner Todesser, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten, in sich aufnehmen – und damit musste er für kurze Zeit auch einen Teil seiner selbst öffnen. Er musste eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen und sich erlauben und das war der einzige Grund, warum er noch zögerte. Warum er die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder das Für und Wider, die Notwendigkeit dieses Rituals abgewogen hatte. Nagini war nicht besonders begeistert von seiner endgültigen Entscheidung, aber wer war sie schon – ein halbintelligentes Haustier, was nützlich war, ihm aber nichts zu sagen hatte. Die Entscheidungen traf er und nur er allein.

Der Bericht von Kilar und Farnworth hatte ihn erst beunruhigt, da er Dumbelore kannte und nicht daran glaubte, dass dieser versagt hatte – selbst bei so unspezifischen Beschwörungsworten. Nein diese aufgetauchten Männer waren garantiert keine Muggel und Dumbledore behauptete das nur, da er sich der Spione in seinen Reihen durchaus bewusst war. Daher hatte er Bellatrix mit der Vorbereitung des Rituals betraut. Doch die Tatsache, dass der alte Mann von Hogwarts seine Waffe zwei Wochen lang nicht eingesetzt hatte, obwohl er doch besonders zu Beginn hatte hoffen können, dass er, der Lord, noch uninformiert war, hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Und dazu kam noch das Ritual selbst, da für die Position des Rufern von Vornherein niemand anderes als er selbst in Frage kam. Er musste zuviel seiner Seele, seines Ichs preisgeben. Selbst wenn es nur für wenige Augenblicke war – war es das wert?

Konnte er Dumbledore nicht auch ohne das schlagen. Er hatte nie jemandem vertraut. War die Lage so verzweifelt, dass er nun damit beginnen musste? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Wann war der letzte Angriff der Auroren erfolgreich verlaufen? Vor drei Monaten oder vier? Und vor einem Jahr hatte Dumbelore durch seine eigene Dummheit und seinen unbeugsamen Willen, um jeden Preis gegen Voldemort zu siegen, sogar noch seine stärkste Waffe verloren – Harry Potter!

Was war da schon ein gerufenes „Wesen des Lichts", was auch zwei Wochen nach dem Ritual nichts von sich hatte hören lassen? Wenn das Wesen, diese beiden angeblichen Muggel, so stark wäre, hätte Dumbledore mit einem Angriff nicht gezögert.

Nein, dieses Ritual musste er dem alten Mann nicht nachmachen. Er würde keine billige Kopie darstellen. Er würde Dumbledore und seine Auroren auch so besiegen.

Soweit war er mit seinen Überlegungen gekommen und hatte Bellatrix schon zu sich gerufen, um ihre Vorbereitungen für den Neumond vor Halloween zu stoppen, als die neuen Nachrichten all seine Pläne vernichtet hatten.

Es waren fremde Magier aufgetaucht, die scheinbar um ein vielfaches mächtiger waren, als seine besten Todesser. Und sie waren auf der Suche nach Wissen über eben jenes Ritual, was er plante. Geistesgegenwärtig verfluchte Voldemort seine Todesser, so dass keiner von ihnen etwas von letzten Treffen verraten konnten, da jeder bei einer Befragung behaupten musste, nicht anwesend gewesen zu sein. Erst danach überlegte er, was das Auftauchen der fremden Magier genau bedeuten könnte. Erst dachte er, es handle sich um die beiden „Muggel" von Hogwarts, doch es waren vier Wesen und sie kämpften nicht nur gegen die Todesser, sondern auch gegen die Auroren. Es konnten also nicht Dumbledores Krieger sein, sondern musste sich um eine dritte Partei handeln. Kurz spielte Voldemort mit dem Gedanken, sie für sich zu gewinnen, doch die Berichte seiner Todesser zeigten ihm das übelkeiterregende Mitleid und die abstoßende Hilfsbereitschaft der vier mit den Muggeln und da wusste er, dass er sie vernichten musste.

Sie fragten indirekt nach dem Ritual, was ihn im Nachhinein froh darüber sein ließ, dass er schon beim ersten Bericht die Gedächtniszauber auf seine Gefolgsleute gesprochen hatte. Diese konnten sie trotz ihrer starken stablosen Magie offenbar nicht brechen und wussten so noch immer nicht, was er bald plante. Denn nun musste er das Ritual durchführen. Der Zeitpunkt des Auftauchens der vier Fremden war zu günstig für Dumbledore, um bloßer Zufall zu sein. Selbst wenn es sich nicht um die beiden angeblichen Muggel von Hogwarts handelte, hatten diese vier zumindest etwas mit dem Ritual zu tun. Wie sonst konnten Magier, die sich vorher noch nie gezeigt hatten, so plötzlich an dem Kampf zwischen Voldemort und der restlichen magischen Welt Interesse zeigen, wo Dumbledore doch kurz zuvor Hilfe aus einem anderen magischen Kontinuum – oder was auch immer Magnus da mit seiner unspezifischen Beschwörungsformel angerufen hatte – erhalten hatte.

Auch jetzt nach einer Woche konnte Voldemort die Macht der vier Zauberer noch nicht einschätzen und er wusste, dass er hier nur Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er die vier besiegen! Noch hatten seine Todesser nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Macht ausprobiert, da Voldemort seit den ersten Begegnungen seiner Leute mit der dritten Partei nur noch unwichtige Todesser nach draußen ließ. Noch hatte er seine eigene Macht noch nicht an den neuen Gegnern ausprobiert. Aber Voldemort fürchtete sich auch insgeheim davor zu verlieren – was er nicht einmal vor sich selbst wirklich zugab.

Also hatte er sich nun doch für die Durchführung des Rituals entschieden. Er musste, wollte er nicht vor sich und seinen engsten Vertrauten zugeben, dass er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine direkte Konfrontation mit den unbekannten Magiern fürchtete. Angesichts der Handlungen der Fremden war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf Dumbledores Lohnzettel standen und dann musste Voldemort ihnen etwas ebenbürtiges entgegensetzen können. Vielleicht konnte er beide Parteien zusammen dennoch besiegen, aber warum ein Risiko eingehen, wenn es noch Optionen gab, mit denen er seine Macht stärken konnte.

Die vorübergehende Verbindung seines Ichs mit dem von Bellatrix – seiner rechten Hand – war ein geringer Preis für mehr Macht. Zumal die Frau ihm völlig hörig war in ihrem Wahnsinn. Oh ja, er würde das Ritual zum Ruf eines dunklen Wesens durchführen – und er würde noch erfolgreicher sein als Dumbledore!

Und im Gegensatz zu allen Gerüchten, die sich mit ein wenig Nachhilfe in der magischen Welt verbreitet hatten, würde das Ganze nicht erst zum magischen Fest der Geister und Dämonen – Halloween – stattfinden, sondern eher als Dumbledore, seine Auroren und selbst die vier fremden Magier dachten!

* * *

‚Ich hab echt kein gutes Gefühl dabei! Meinst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee, auf diese Party zu gehen, während jeden Moment ein Angriff erfolgen kann?' Yuugi zupfte unruhig an seiner Verkleidung herum und warf Yami über seine Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu.

Dieser kontrollierte gerade den Sitz seines Nemes-Kopftuches im Spiegel und erst als er damit zufrieden war und die Zeichen seiner Würde als Pharao – Krummstab und Wedel – aufnahm drehte er sich zu seinem Geliebten um und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich hab mir doch nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich wie ein Pharao auszustaffieren, wenn wir das hier jetzt nicht durchziehen!" Grinsend drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst, um sich den staunenden Augen Yuugis zu präsentieren, bevor er ernster fortfuhr: „Es würde auffallen, gingen wir nicht. Diese Zauberer lieben dieses Fest genauso sehr wie diese verrückten Amerikaner, sonst würden sie nicht schon drei Tage vorher mit einer großen Party beginnen. Was soll auch schon groß passieren. Hogwarts ist sicher und dieser selbsternannte Lord wird sich die alte Macht des Geisterfestes garantiert nicht entgehen lassen – für was auch immer er sie braucht. Lass uns diesen Abend genießen und danach können wir uns wappnen und für die Schlacht vorbereiten!"

Yuugi seufzte leicht. „Du hast ja recht, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen. Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein paar Fallenkarten und Schutzzauber aktiviere? Ich würde mich einfach sicherer fühlen."

Yami zuckte nur mit den Schultern und die Goldketten an seinen Armen klirrten leicht gegeneinander. „Ich hab schon einige Zauber gerufen und die Monster sind in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft aber es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir unsere Schutzschilde weiter stärken. Wir dürfen nur nicht zu viel Kraft vergeuden, damit wir am Dienstag noch genug Macht für eine wirkungsvolle und vor allem ausreichende Gegenwehr haben."

Yuugi nickte bestätigend, nahm jedoch dennoch drei Karten aus seinem Deck und aktivierte sie mit einem Gedankenbefehl. Erst dann nahm er sich die Zeit, Yamis „Verkleidung" zu würdigen. Der junge Mann trug die traditionelle Kleidung eines Pharaos seiner Zeit komplett mit allen königlichen Insignien. Damit sah Yami genau so aus, wie in der Zeit, als Yuugi, Joey, Tristan und Thea in Yamis Vergangenheit verschlagen worden waren und Yuugi sah seinem Geliebten an, dass er die Kleidung mit Stolz trug.

Erneut widerholte Yuugi seine Frage, dieses Mal jedoch mit einem ganz anderen Unterton: „Müssen wir wirklich auf diese Party? Mir ist jetzt eigentlich viel mehr danach, Euch meine Hochachtung auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise darzubringen, mein Pharao."

Yuugi trat auf den anderen zu und sie versanken für einige Zeit in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Yami sich von dem Jüngeren trennte und ihn bedauernd ansah.

„Wir wurden vom Organisationsteam persönlich eingeladen und ich schätze die Patil-Schwestern würden es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir nicht kämen. Aber wir können dieses Thema gern heut Nacht weiter verfolgen, mein geliebter Hofmagier."

Passend zu Yamis Pharao-Verkleidung hatte sich Yuugi für die lange schwarze Tracht eines ägyptischen Hofmagiers entschieden. Eine goldene Schlange, deren Schwanz sich um seine Hüften wand und deren Körper über den Rücken hinauf an Yuugis nacktem linken Oberarm endete, war der einzige Schmuck den er trug. Selbst das goldene Milleniumspuzzle trug der junge Mann nur durch Schatten getarnt auf der Brust.

Eigentlich war es angesichts ihrer Begegnungen mit dem Zauberreiministerium und den Professoren Dumbledores in den vergangenen Nächten gewagt, gerade so aussagekräftige Kostüme zu wählen. Besonders Yamis Pharao-Kleidung konnte den einen oder anderen auf die seltsamen Rufnamen der Fremden hinweisen, wenn er nur gewillt dazu war, in harmlosen Muggeln – die bei einem mysteriösen Ritual gerufen worden waren – mehr zu sehen, als sie zu sein schienen.

Doch die Professoren hätten eigentlich durch die Ähnlichkeit der Stimmen der Fremden und der Muggel schon längst auf die richtige Schlussfolgerung kommen müssen und die Tatsache, dass noch niemand sie gefangen genommen oder verdächtigt hatte, zeigte nur, dass Dumbledore und seine Leute das Offensichtliche einfach nicht sehen konnten oder wollten. Vielleicht verriet ihre Verkleidung sie heute Abend, vielleicht tarnte sie sie nur noch mehr durch ihre Offensichtlichkeit. Yami und Yuugi waren überein gekommen, dass das sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielte. Voldemort plante etwas und sie würden sich daher den Magiern schon bald zu erkennen geben müssen, schon um sich selbst zu schützen. Außerdem waren sie es leid, sich ständig zu verstecken und zu verstellen. Beide wollten endlich aktiv in das Spiel eingreifen und waren daher überein gekommen, spätestens am Ende der Woche – sollte zu Halloween nichts geschehen sein – sich Dumbledore zu erkennen zu geben. Die Magier mussten dann beweisen, ob sie wirklich bereit waren, Yamis und Yuugis Magie zu akzeptieren und ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Wenn nicht, würden die beiden eben ohne die Unterstützung der Zauberer und Hexen gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen.

Der letzte – und wohl ausschlaggebende – Grund für ihre gewählte Kostümierung auf der vorzeitigen Halloweenparty war schlicht und einfach der, dass ihnen nichts anderes eingefallen war. Sie kannten zwar genügend gruselige Monster, deren Gestalt sich bestens geeignet hätte, doch dazu hätten Yami und Yuugi mehrere Zauber anwenden müssen und das wollten sie nun doch noch nicht riskieren. Selbst den Schülern hätte dann auffallen müssen, dass Muggel eine solche Verkleidung nicht ohne Magie bewerkstelligen konnten und dann hätten Yami und Yuugi gleich in den Schatten auf der Party erschienen können. Es gab zu viele Spitzel hier in Hogwarts und sie wollten ihre Macht wenigstens noch bis nach Halloween und somit bis nach Voldemorts wie auch immer geartetem Angriffs auf sie verbergen. Die jetzt gewählten Kostüme lagen bei ihrem allseits bekannten Studienthema jedoch nahe und würden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Verdacht erregen.

Die Uhr über dem Kamin schlug Acht und Yami und Yuugi lösten sich bedauernd aus dem zweiten Kuss, in den sie versunken waren.

„Also dann lasst uns uns unters Fußvolk mischen, mein Gebieter." Yuugi strubbelte sich ein letztes Mal durchs magisch schwarz gefärbte Haar und wollte sich dann der Tür zuwenden, doch Yami stoppte ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Arm.

„Warte, das entscheidende Detail fehlt doch noch. Wo willst du als mein Hofmagier denn ohne deinen Zauberstab hin?"

Mit diesen Worten griff Yami an seine Seite und holte unter seiner weißen Tunika eine Karte aus seinem Deck hervor. Sekunden später stand der Schwarze Magier vor ihnen und verneigte sich zuerst ehrerbietig vor Yami, anschließend vor Yuugi.

„Mein Hikari braucht für den heutigen Tag deine Hilfe einmal auf andere Weise. Für seine Tarnung als Hofmagier eines Pharaos benötigt er natürlich auch den dazugehörigen Stab der Magie. Und da er sich so große Sorgen um unsere Sicherheit macht, wäre vielleicht ein echter Stab gar keine so schlechte Idee. Würdest du Yuugi für heute abend deinen Stab leihen. Als Gegenleistung statte ich dich dafür mit dem Buch der Magie aus und sollte der schlimmste Fall eintreten, kannst du natürlich augenblicklich wieder über dein Eigentum verfügen, Schwarzer Magier."

Das Monster blickte einmal kurz zu Yuugi hinüber, wie um seine Robe zu prüfen, verneigte sich dann wortlos vor Yami und verschwand wieder. Gleichzeitig erschien der schwarze Stab mit dem violetten Amethyst an seiner Spitze vor Yugi und dieser griff reflexartig zu, bevor er Yami fragend ansah.

„Sie könnten die Magie in dem Stab spüren und ich brauche ihn nicht, um die Karten zu rufen."

Yami nickte und trat dann zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, meinte er: „Solange du keinen Zauber rufst, ist es nur ein Holzstab wie der ihre auch. Und natürlich benötigst du ihn nicht, aber dadurch wird der Scharze Magier in der Lage sein, zu uns zu kommen, auch ohne das du oder ich ihn rufen und das wird dein Sicherheitsbedürfnis noch ein wenig weiter befriedigen, nicht wahr?"

Yuugi lächelte in sich hinein, als er hinter Yami durch das Porträtloch stieg und sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machten. Offensichtlich machte nicht nur er sich Sorgen, dass Voldemort nicht bis Halloween warten würde, um seinen Angriff durchzuführen. Sie beide waren zwar davon überzeugt, dass Hogwarts sicher war und die Attacke des Lords daher vermutlich außerhalb dieser Mauern stattfinden würde, aber wer konnte schon die Zukunft sicher vorhersagen?

Zu viel Vorsicht war vielleicht übertrieben, aber niemals unnötig.

* * *

Harry lachte laut, als er Ron in seinem Robin Hood Kostüm sah. Die grüne Tunika kleidete den jungen Mann zwar ausgesprochen gut, aber die Strumpfhosen waren doch der Hit. Auch Draco konnte sich angesichts des Aufzuges ihres Freundes ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Ron wurde ganz unpassend rot in seiner Waldjägerkleidung.

„Es war Herms Idee!"

Harry schlug dem rothaarigen Freund auf die Schultern. „Immerhin bist du der Held und es ist Halloween. Hier laufen viel schlimmere Gestalten rum." Damit deutete er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken nach links, wo Crabbe und Goyle am Büffee-Tisch standen. Der eine war der Vorderteil eines rosafarbenen Zebras und der Andere das Hinterteil. Momentan standen sie jedoch nebeneinander und bedienten sich schon zum dritten Mal am reichhaltigen Essen.

Harry und die anderen wandten sich schaudernd ab und Draco fragte Ron: „Und wo steckt die Übeltäterin?"

„Oh, Herm wollte noch irgendwas für Mitternacht organisieren. Sie hat mit den Geistern und den Hauselfen irgendeinen Halloweenscherz vor, wollte mir aber nix verraten."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, schnappte sich ein Cocktailglas mit einer bedrohlich giftgrünen Mischung darin von einem vorbeischwebendn Tablett und beobachtete neugierig das Partytreiben. Padme und Parvati hatten sich selbst übertroffen, denn was sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf die Beine gestellt hatten, war wirklich beeindruckend. Angesichts der vermehrten Todesserpräsenz in ganz Großbritannien und der Drohung eines Angriffs durch Voldemort zu Halloween hatte Dumbledore eine Woche zuvor die geplante Halloweenparty abgesagt – aus Sicherheitsgründen. Die Schüler hatten vehement protestiert, denn das Fest zur Nacht der Geister hatte Tradition, doch der Schulleiter ließ in dieser Hinsicht nicht mit sich reden. Schon jetzt waren einige Auroren in der Schule auf Wachposten, aber wie sollte man eine Horde feiernder Teenager am Halloweenabend beschützen, wenn man die Angreifer unter den ganzen verkleideten Gästen nicht mal erkennen konnte. Also hatten die Patil-Schwestern kurzerhand beschlossen, die Party vorzuverlegen auf den Samstag vor dem 31.10., was noch dazu den Vorteil hatte, dass die Erst- bis Viertklässler ebenfalls an der Party teilnehmen durften und aufgrund des freien Sonntages danach keine Zeitbeschränkung für die Party galt. Da die groben Vorbereitungen für die Party ohnehin schon abgeschlossen gewesen waren, mussten die Zwillinge nicht einmal mehr so viel delegieren, sondern konnten sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, alles ein wenig zu beschleunigen und nach vorn zu verlegen. Jetzt war die Große Halle mit schwebenden Kerzen, Kürbissen, Skeletten und gruselig schreienden Zauberhüten dekoriert und die Tische bogen sich unter einem Büffett, was von Froschaugensuppe über Hühnerbeinpasteten bis zu undefinierbaren blauen, grünen und blutroten Desserts reichte. Die Decke spiegelte in gewohnter Weise den nächtlichen, wolkenüberzogenen Himmel wieder, aber ab und an schossen dunkle Sillueten wie von fliegenden Monstern darüber.

Die Schüler hatten sich unter keinem bestimmten Motto kostümiert. Da waren Phantasiegestalten, reale Zauberer, Trolle, Kobolde oder Feen aus der Geschichte und eben auch echte oder erfundene Muggelfiguren wie Robin Hood, Sherlock Holmes oder Ludwig der 14. zu bestaunen. Die Kostüme waren teils aufwendig, teils schlicht aber alles wirkte fröhlich und voller Leben und Heiterkeit. Nichts deutete auf die bedrohliche Situation außerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts hin und Harry wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh oder beunruhigt sein sollte. Er selbst und Draco hatten sich für die simplen Verkleidungen von Vampiren entschieden, da sie für mehr Aufwand einfach nicht die nötige Lust aufbringen konnten. Wenn man wusste, was draußen wirklich geschah, war es schwer in Partystimmung zu kommen.

„Legen die beiden es darauf an, hier vor aller Augen enttarnt zu werden?"

Harry, Draco und Ron sahen Hermine überrascht an, die von hinten an sie heran getreten war und ein Punschglas mit giftgelber aber sehr bekömmlicher Kürbisbowle in der Hand hielt.

„Wen meinst du?" Ron trat neben seine Freundin, die in einem prachtvollen Gewand Jungfer Marian darstellte, doch diese brauchte nicht zu antworten, denn die drei Männer waren ihrem Blick gefolgt und wussten augenblicklich, auf wen sich die Frage bezog.

An einem der Büffee-Tische stand ein prachtvoll gekleideter Pharao, dessen sonst stacheliges Haar unter einem gold-blau gestreiften Kopftuch verborgen war. Direkt neben ihm lud sich ein dunkel gewandeter Magier gerade seinen Teller voll mit Kürbispasteten und anderem Essen, den mannshohen Zauberstab neben sich an den Tisch gelehnt. Obwohl das schwarze Haar weniger stachelig aussah als sonst konnte man Yuugi Mutô sofort erkennen und auch Yami Atemu war nicht zu verwechseln.

„Jetzt muss es sogar Dumbledore bemerken, so blind kann er doch gar nicht sein! Offensichtlicher geht es doch gar nicht"

Doch besagter Schulleiter im Kostüm von Merlin dem Zauberer schenkte den beiden Muggeln nur ein anerkennendes Nicken, bevor er sich wieder in das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertiefte – der wohl einzigen nicht verkleideten Hexe in diesem Raum. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf über so viel Ignoranz, doch Harry lächelte nur.

„Entweder ignoriert er es völlig, weil er sich keinen Reim darauf machen kann - immerhin kennt er einige Details nicht. Oder er weiß oder ahnt es und lässt es sich nicht anmerken."

Hermine nickte: „Vermutlich letzteres."

„Aber sie sehen gut aus. Ob das orginale Kostüme sind, ich meine, ob die ägyptischen Könige wirklich so ausgesehen haben. Prof. Atemu wirkt so...stolz."

Der um den es ging, beugte sich gerade zu seinem Freund hinüber und machte ihn auf einige besonders gruselige Monsterverkleidungen aufmerksam, woraufhin Yuugi etwas erwiderte und beide nur lachend mit dem Kopf schüttelten. Aber Harry und die anderen mussten Ron recht geben, selbst dabei wirkte Yami Atemu stolz. Kein Wort traf besser zu.

„Ich frage mich ob er wirklich ein ...Pharao ist, oder war. Vielleicht stammen sie aus der Vergangenheit und haben schon einige Zeit im Heute gelebt, bevor der Orden sie hergerufen hat." Hermine versuchte noch immer, das Rätsel zu lösen, doch Harry bremste sie ein wenig aus.

„Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für solche Diskussionen und wir haben schon lang und breit darüber diskutiert ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Lasst uns einfach diesen Abend genießen ohne daran zu denken. Wir werden die beiden schon bald danach fragen können, okay?"

Die anderen nickten und alle beschlossen gleichzeitig, dass nun auch sie das Büffet stürmen könnten.

* * *

Drei Stunden später hatte sich die Große Halle etwas geleert, da die Schüler bis zur vierten Klasse nun in ihren Wohntürmen verschwunden waren. Außerdem war das Essen bis auf einige Desserts und Knabbereien verschwunden und hatte einer großen Tanzfläche Platz gemacht. Draco und Harry hatten sich vor kurzem getrennt, nachdem sie fünf Lieder ununterbrochen getanzt hatten. Draco war etwas frische Luft auf dem extra hingezauberten Balkon schnappen gegangen und Harry brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken. Kurz schweiften seine Blicke über die anderen Schüler und er konnte Rons fasanenfedergeschmückten grünen Hut ausmachen, der auf ihn zukam. Der Freund hatte Hermine bei weiteren Vorbereitungen geholfen, sich jetzt aber offenbar aus Herms Klauen befreien können. Remus stand mit einem wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleideten Snape in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Flitwick. Der Zaubertränkelehrer war wie McGonagall nicht verkleidet – was niemanden überraschte – und schien keinen Antteil an dem Gespräch zu haben. Und doch konnte Harry nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ruhig und gelassen der düstere Mann in Remus Gegenwart wirkte. Harry seufzte. Damit wollte er sich jetzt wirklich nicht beschäftigen.

Dann entdeckte Harry Yuugi Mutô zusammen mit Hagrid am Tisch mit den alkoholischen Getränken stehen und da das sowieso sein Ziel war, ging er näher heran. Der Halbriese erklärte dem Muggel gerade die verschiedenen Inkredenzien der einzelnen Bowlen und Säfte und Harry sah sich genötigt einzuschreiten.

„Professor, sie sollten das nicht unbedingt trinken, es sei denn sie wollen morgen im Krankenflügel enden. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass einige Gryffindors diesen Trank etwas verzaubert haben, um ein wenig Stimmung zu verbreiten."

Harry trat neben die beiden Männer und deutete auf Hagrids halbleeren Krug, der eine hellrosane milchige Flüssigkeit beinhaltete, die bedrohlich dampfte. Yuugi Mutô wollte sich gerade ebenfalls aus einer großen Schale etwas dieses Gebräus in sein Glas füllen, zog jedoch bei den Worten des Gryffindors schnell seine Hand zurück.

„Aber Hagrid-san sagte soeben, dass da nur ein wenig Rum und ein Rauchzauber drin wären und das ganze völlig harmlos sei."

Hagrid nickte bestätigend und grinste Harry mit roten Wangen fröhlich an.

„Jo Harr, dass iss vollich harmlosch. Isch hab' schon drei `von getru'nken." Der Schlüsselhüter von Hogwarts nuschelte noch mehr als sonst, was Harry vermuten lies, dass es wohl eher dreißig statt drei waren, aber der Gryffindor lächelte nur.

„Ja, Hagrid verträgt auch ein bisschen mehr und der Zauber ist bei ihm viel weniger wirkungsvoll. Vertrauen Sie mir Professor, trinken Sie lieber was hiervon."

Damit zeigte Harry auf eine Glaskaraffe mit neongelber Flüssigkeit mit violetten Schlieren darin, von der er sich ebenfalls etwas in sein Glas goß.

Yuugi kostete das Gebräu vorsichtig, lächelte Harry jedoch nach dem ersten Schluck dankbar an. „Ich hätte Sie gleich um Rat fragen sollen. Das ist das erste Getränk auf dieser Party, was wirklich gut schmeckt. Das meiste hatte mir zu unerwartete Nebenaromen. Popelwein...Igitt!"

Yuugi schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den wirklich schmackhaft aussehenden Rotwein, der sich nachher als so eklig herausgestellt hatte und Harry grinste erneut.

„Stimmt, manches ist gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ich spreche immer erst einen Entgiftungszauber, bevor ich auf solchen Partys was trinke. Seit Fred und George nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, ist ein Kampf um ihre Nachfolge unter den jüngeren Schülern entbrannt und das endet regelmäßig mit verzauberten Getränken und ungenießbarem Essen. Man gewöhnt sich daran."

Yuugi und er prosteten sich zu und beobachteten Hagrid, wie dieser nach einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung zu einer Couch an der Wand wankte und sich leicht beschwippst hinein fallen ließ. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nur gut, dass sein großer Freund so viel Alkohol vertrug, sonst hätte er sich jetzt Sorgen machen müssen. Yuugi blickte Hagrid ebenfalls nachdenklich nach, lächelte dann jedoch leicht in sich hinein.

„Ihm geht es gut, nicht?"

Harry nickte: „Ja, seine Mutter war eine Riesin und daher verträgt er wesentlich mehr als die meisten und er weiß auch, wann er aufhören muss."

Kurz schwiegen sie und gingen zu einem nahegelegenen Tisch an der Tanzfläche.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen das Fest bisher?"

Yuugi lachte leise und sah Harry dann mit seinen warmen violetten Augen glücklich an. „Es ist toll. Ich hatte es mir so ähnlich zwar vorgestellt, aber dennoch übertrifft das alle meine Erwartungen. Yami und ich haben letztes Jahr eine Freundin in Amerika besucht und vielleicht wissen Sie, dass die Amerikaner Halloween genauso ausgelassen feiern, wie Sie hier. Daher hatte ich schon eine gewisse Vorstellung und die Kostüme sind auch fast die gleichen, weshalb ich manchmal wirklich vergesse, dass hier lauter Zauberer um mich herum feiern. Aber dann kommt wieder so ein schwebendes Tablett vorbei oder einer der Kürbisse grinst mich an und ich weiß wieder, dass das alles echt ist." Yuugi zuckte mit den Schultern und wechselte den Zauberstab von der Rechten in die Linke, um einen Schluck seiner Bowle zu nehmen.

„Diese Party ist auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so verschieden von der der Muggel, aber hier ist die Atmosphäre viel authentischer. Sie wissen, was sie feiern, es ist nicht nur eine Party, es ist Tradition. Und die Magie, die in der Luft liegt, ist selbst für mich zu spüren. Es ist phantastisch."

Harry nickte lächelnd und trank ebenfalls. Dann beobachtete er die tanzenden Paare, wie sie an ihm vorbeischwebten und entspannte sich zum ersten mal seit ihrer Entdeckung am Mittwoch wieder ein wenig. Er fühlte sich in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes wohl, obwohl er doch wusste, das Yuugi Mutô nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Aber dieser Mann war so freundlich, ehrlich und zeigte in manchen Dingen eine so aufrichtige Begeisterung, dass etwas davon zu Harry überschwappte und ihn für einige Zeit die Probleme vergessen ließ, mit denen er und seine Freunde sich beschäftigten.

Plötzlich trat Yami Atemu neben ihn, legte seine beiden goldenen Stäbe, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte auf den Tisch neben Yuugis Glas, schnappte sich dieses und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Hm, das schmeckt ja ausnahmsweise mal gut. Ich bin am verdursten. Ich glaube diese Spinnenbeinkräcker waren versalzen. Yuugi wo hast du das her?" Damit hielt der Pharao seinem Hofmagier das leere Glas unter die Nase und Yuugi konnte nur lächelnd zum Tisch mit den Getränken zeigen.

„Mr. Potter hier gab mir den Tipp, dass diese Bowle nicht vergiftet ist. Bring mir auch noch ein Glas mit!"

Für die nächsten zwei Minuten war die Welt noch in Ordnung. Harry stand neben Yuugi Mutô und nippte an seiner Bowle. Ron lachte über einen Scherz von Seamus auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche und kam dann weiter auf seinen besten Freund zu. Hagrid schnarchte laut, Dumbledore lud McGonagall zu einem neuen Tanz ein und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry wie Remus leicht die Hand eines gar nicht so düsteren Zaubertränkemeisters drückte und sich die beiden zum Ausgang der großen Halle wandten. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie die beiden ihren Abend beenden würden. Yami Atemu füllte gerade das zweite Glas Bowle voll und dann plötzlich versank die Welt um sie herum in Chaos und die Ereignisse überstürzten sich.

Das erste was Harry bewusst wahr nahm war, wie die umherschwebenden Kerzen über ihren Köpfen ihr Licht verloren ohne dass die Flamme verlosch. Der stürmische Himmel verschwand und machte einem grauen, trüben Nebel Platz der ein so tiefes Unbehagen hervorrief, dass Harry erschauderte. Im gleichen Moment hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, ohne das er wirklich wusste, worauf er ihn richten sollte und zeitgleich erklang ein erschrockenes Flüstern neben ihm.

Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit den Kopf zu drehen und zu sehen, wie Yuugi Mutô seinen großen Stab zu Boden fallen ließ, seine seltsame Verkleidung verschwand und dem normalen Outfit inklusive der goldenen Pyramide an seinem Hals Platz machte und das Haar gewohnt dreifarbig in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand. Dann rief der Mann erneut den Namen seines Freundes, lauter diesmal und Millisekunden später rannte er schon auf Yami Atemu zu. Ein Glas klirrte zu Boden und durchbrach die Stille, die seit einer Sekunde herrschte. Harry musste nicht erst zur Quelle des Geräusches hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass der als Pharao verkleidete Mann sein Bowleglas fallen gelassen hatte. Yami Atemu sank soeben auf die Knie, auch er sah aus wie immer und hatte seine Verkleidung verloren. Sein Blick aus purpurroten Augen war unstet dorthin gerichtet, wo Yuugi Mutô auf ihn zurannte, doch er sah ihn nicht wirklich, rief nur ebenfalls den Namen seines Freundes.

Harry wollte gerade ansetzen, ebenfalls zu ihren neuen Professoren zu eilen, als eine Bewegung neben ihm ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Der Stab, den Yuugi fallen gelassen hatte wurde von einem seltsamen Wesen aufgefangen, welches erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu einem schwarz gekleideten Ritter mit Zauberhut hatte. Das Wesen schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein, hielt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf einem Arm und hob in einer fließenden Bewegung den Stab über den Kopf. Der Stab begann in einem kräftigen Violett zu strahlen und plötzlich war der eklig-graue Nebel verschwunden und machte einer tiefen Dunkelheit Platz, die Harry nur zu gut aus der Sraße in dem Dorf letzte Woche wieder erkannte.

Unmittelbar darauf erschienen Draco und Hermine neben ihm und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe sowohl auf den seltsamen schwarzen Fremden, als auch auf die weiteren Wesen, die urplötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchten und in einem Kreis Yami und Yuugi umgaben. Beide knieten am Boden und während Harry registrierte, wie auch die anderen Professoren und Schüler ihre gezückten Zauberstäbe auf die plötzlich real gewordene Bedrohung richteten, sah er noch etwas anderes.

Yuugi Mutô rief immer wieder den Namen seines Begleiters, hielt dessen Schultern umklammert und versuchte dessen Blick einzufangen. Doch das war es nicht, was Harry auffiel. Es waren die Pyramiden. Diese goldenen Schmuckstücke, die sicherlich alles andere als das waren, waren zu einem verschmolzen und verbanden die beiden angeblichen Muggel miteinander.

Aufgeregte Rufe drangen an Harrys Ohr und er erkannte, dass nun die wenigen Auroren, die sich zur Vorsorge schon jetzt in Hogwarts aufhielten in der großen Halle eintrafen. Dumbledore rief einen knappen Befehl, doch noch immer wurde kein Fluch gesprochen. Die teilweise monströs aussehenden Monster um Yami und Yuugi griffen nicht an, sondern schienen die beiden Knienden eher zu beschützen oder abzuschirmen und dann begann sich die Dunkleheit noch mehr zu vertiefen. Harry wunderte sich flüchtig, dass er noch immer jede Person erkennen konnte, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Ein lautes Tosen wie von einem Orkan klang auf und doch konnten alle das Lachen hören, was in der Halle erklang. Harry erschauderte zum dritten Mal. Dieses Lachen würde er überall wieder erkennen – Voldemort war hier.

Auch die Auroren und Professoren schienen dies zu erkennen, denn sie wandten ihre Blicke von den beiden neuen Geschichtslehrern ab und durchsuchten die Halle und die Menge aus alarmbereiten Zauberern nach einem neuen Feind. Doch niemand zeigte sich.

Die Dunkelheit nahm noch weiter zu und plötzlich hörten alle Yuugis verzweifelten Ruf: „Yami wach endlich auf, ich bin hier. Sie mich an! Du bist stärker als er. Erinnere dich an deine Macht! Komm zu mir zurück!"

Harry und alle anderen sahen unwillkürlich auf die beiden, denen der Angriff galt. Yuugi kniete noch immer vor Yami und plötzlich, als hätte der andere ihn gehört, wurde Yamis Blick wieder klar und seine roten Augen blickten fest in die violetten seines Gegenübers. Yami streckte einen Arm aus und als er Yuugi berührte, tauchte ein siegesgewisses Leuchten in seine Augen auf.

„Wir sind stärker als du! Verschwinde!" Das letzte Wort war ein tiefer, grollender Schrei aus unterdrückter Wut und er hallte bis zur anderen Seite der großen Halle hinüber. Alle spürten die unglaubliche, ungebändigte und vor allem fremdartige Macht, die hinter diesem Wort steckte und wie eine Flutwelle durch den Raum brandete. Sie vertrieb die Dunkelheit die das schwarze Wesen, welches noch immer mit erhobenem Stab neben Harry an dem kleinen Tisch stand, hervorgerufen hatte, aber es vertrieb auch den grauen Nebel, das Lachen und die Bedrohung.

Die Kerzen hoch über ihnen leuchteten plötzlich wieder als wäre nichts geschehen und dann war plötzlich Stille. Niemand regte sich. Alle fürchteten, dass bei der kleinsten Bewegung ein erneuter Angriff folgen konnte. Auch die fremden Wesen lösten ihren Kreis nicht auf.

Erst als der schwarze Ritter neben Harry den Stab sinken lies und dieser mit einem leisen und doch weit hallenden Stoß auf dem Boden aufkam, blinzelten die Professoren, Schüler und Auroren. Dumbledore machte einen Schritt auf Yami und Yuugi zu, wurde jedoch von einem knurrenden Wesen, welches wie ein übergroßer Troll aussah zurückgehalten. Die Auroren strebten näher, scheuchten die Jugendlichen zum Ausgang und brachten so Bewegung in die Große Halle. Doch natürlich wollten sich die Schüler nicht entgehen lassen, was weiter geschah und so wichen sie nur ein wenig zurück und begannen leise miteinander zu tuscheln. Ron eilte über die nun leere Tanzfläche auf Harry, Hermine und Draco zu und stellte sich neben sie, den Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand, wie alle hier.

Doch Harry konnte den Freund nicht einmal ansehen, so gebannt war er von dem, was im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit geschah. Noch immer waren Yami Atemu und Yuugi Mutô in ihrem Blickkontakt gefangen und sie hatten sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Es schien Minuten her, dass Yami die Dunkelheit und Voldemort nur mit der Macht eines einzigen Wortes vertrieben hatte, doch Harry wusste, dass es nur Sekunden waren. Alles in allem hatte der Angriff nicht länger als zwei Minuten gedauert und doch war so unglaublich viel geschehen.

Doch endlich lösten sich die beiden jungen Männer aus ihrer Erstarrung, Yuugi beugte sich ohne auf die Umstehenden zu achten vor und schlang seine Arme fester um den anderen, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem fast verweifelten Kuss fanden, der ewig zu dauern schien. Dann wich Yuugi einige Zentimeter zurück und blickte Yami erneut an, jedoch ohne die Umarmung zu lösen. Ihre Puzzle klirrten aneinander und Harry bemerkte, dass es nun wieder zwei waren.

„Ich glaubte, ich verliere dich! Er wollte ganz gezielt dich. Ich hasse ihn!"

Seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückten Emotionen und Yami hob eine Hand um Yuugi beruhigend über die Wange zu streichen. Sie schienen sich ihrer Umgebung überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein.

„Es war knapp. Aber um nichts in der Welt lasse ich zu, dass jemand dich von mir trennt. Er wird für diesen Angriff büßen."

Yuugi nickte entschlossen, aber wieder etwas ruhiger. „Wir müssen Seto und Bakura warnen. Er könnte es bei ihnen auch noch versuchen, jetzt wo er nicht das bekommen hat, was er wollte."

Doch Yami schüttelte den Kopf. „Warnen werden wir sie, aber sie sind sicher. Die Beschwörungen führen sie immer wieder automatisch zu uns."

Yuugi nickte. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch plötzlich löste sich eines der kleinsten Wesen aus der Reihe der Beschützer um die beiden und flog auf sie zu. Es war ein braunes kleines Fellknäul mit leuchtenden großen Augen und seltsam unproportionierten Händen und Füßen. Zielstrebig flog es auf Yuugi zu und schmiegte sich an den Körper des Mannes.

„Ah Kuriboh, wir hätten fast vergessen, dass wir Zuschauer haben, danke." Yami lachte leicht und streichelte dem Wesen über den Kopf, was dieses zu einem leisen Quitschen verleitete, bevor es wieder etwas weiter weg schwebte. Yami und Yuugi sahen sich noch einmal kurz an und schienen sich innerlich zu wappnen, bevor sie sich erhoben. Augenblicke später standen sie nebeneinander und blickten durch die Reihe ihrer Beschützer zu Dumbledore, den Professoren und den anderen, die sie bisher teils stumm, teils flüsternd beobachtet hatten. Harry fiel jedoch auf, dass sie noch immer die Hand des anderen hielten, als fürchteten sie, Yami könnte doch noch verschwinden.

Niemand sprach ein Wort und auch Dumbledore schien es ausnahmsweise die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Yuugi und Yami sahen sich etwas verlegen an und dann senkten beide ihre freien Hände an ihre Seite zu den goldenen Boxen. Die Auroren und einige der Schüler und Zauberer hoben reflexartig ihre Zauberstäbe und Yami und Yuugi erstarrten. Der schwarzgewandete Ritter neben Harry machte einen Schritt in die Richtung seiner Herren und auch die anderen Wesen um sie herum nahmen eine drohende Haltung ein. Doch Yuugi hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand wieder von seiner Seite.

„Wir sind kein Feind. Vertrauen Sie uns. Wir greifen niemanden hier an." Seine Worte waren zu Dumbledore gerichtet, waren aber für alle Anwesenden in der Großen Halle bestimmt. Die Zauberer entspannten sich etwas und als Yuugi nun erneut die Hand zu der goldenen Box senkte, rührte sich niemand. Die Professoren und Auroren senkten zwar ihre Zauberstäbe nicht, aber sie griffen auch nicht an.

* * *

Als Yami und Yuugi ihre Hände auf ihre Decks legten leuchteten diese golden auf und sofort verschwanden die Monster um sie her. Nur der Schwarze Magier, der in Harrys Nähe stand blieb einige Sekunden länger in der Realität, da er sich ja durch die Anwesenheit seines Stabes praktisch selbst gerufen hatte. Doch Yami gab ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass nun keine Gefahr mehr bestand und so kehrte auch er in die Schatten zurück. Doch dann blickte Yuugi Yami alarmiert an.

„Der Beauftragte der Dämonen fehlt."

Die Zauberer um sie her wurden wieder unruhig bei diesen Worten und Yami und Yuugi konnten sich vorstellen, was sie nun dachten. Dämonen waren hier das Zeichen für böse Magie. Aber sie hatten keine Zeit darauf zu achten, dass die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe wieder etwas anhoben, sondern nahmen beide die Karten aus ihren Decks und untersuchten sie.

„Du hast Recht, bei mir fehlen Anatsu und Zombyra."

Yuugi sah seinen Freund beunruhigt an. „Zusätzlich zum Beuftragten fehlen bei mir noch der Mystische Clown und Uraby. Fällt dir was auf?"

Yami nickte und steckte sein Deck zurück an seinen Gürtel.

„Alles Monster mit niedrigem Verteidigungswert. Sie wurden statt meiner durch das Ritual hinüber gerissen."

Yuugi nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hat er deswegen gelacht. Er hat vielleicht nicht das, was er wollte, aber seine Ausbeute ist beachtlich. Damit steigen seine Siegchancen beträchtlich."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre wirklich nur ein Spiel." Yamis Stimme war düster und er blickte ernst auf Yuugis Karten, die der noch immer in der Hand hielt. Ihm und Yuugi war aufgefallen, dass die Magie dieser Zauberer in manchen Belangen durchaus wesentlich mächtiger war, als ihre Schattenmagie. Hauptsächlich bezog sich das aber auf Schutzzauber oder Flüche zur Verteidigung und zum Verbergen von Personen oder Taten. Im Angriff war die Schattenmagie bisher immer wesentlich effektiver gewesen – immerhin hatten sie diese lächerlichen Unverzeihlichen Flüche leicht abwehren können. Aber nun hatte Voldemort fünf Monster der Stufe 4 und höher die über ein beträchtliches Angriffspotential verfügten. Gepaart mit den Schutzzaubern dieser Magie konnten ihre Monster wahrscheinlich sehr effektiv gegen sie eingesetzt werden. Das war fast so schlimm, als wäre die Beschwörung Yamis durch den Lord gelungen!

Yuugi steckte seufzend seine Karten weg. Sie würden sich geeignete Gegenmaßnahmen ausdenken müssen. Immerhin hatte Voldemort nicht ihre stärksten Karten bekommen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie mit dem Magiermädchen oder Gaia, Ritter der Finsternis in Zukunft hätte angreifen können. Doch jetzt und hier war nicht die Zeit, um sich mit diesem Problem zu beschäftigen. Sie hatten genug andere, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab abwartend um sie herum standen.

‚Das wird nicht leicht. Einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt als diese Party hätte sich Voldemort wirklich nicht aussuchen können.' Yuugi blickte vorsichtig in die Runde und sein Blick blieb bei Harry und seinen Freunden hängen.

‚Ich hab' allerdings das Gefühl, dass unser Outing manch einen hier doch nicht so sehr überrascht hat. Vermutlich war das Pilah am Mittwoch doch unser Verhängnis.'

Yami lächelte bei Yuugis sarkastischen Worten still in sich hinein und drückte dann die Hand seines Geliebten fest. /Wir wollten unser Geheimnis doch sowieso preisgeben. Jetzt haben sie gleich noch eine Kostprobe unserer Macht bekommen und spüren den nötigen Respekt. Machen wir einfach das Beste draus./

Yuugi nickte in seinem Seelenraum und übermittelte Yami noch einmal über ihr Seelenband seine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie jetzt gemeinsam hier stehen konnten.

Nur langsam verdrängte die Wärme ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe das kalte Gefühl in seiner Seele, was sich gleichzeitig mit dieser unbehaglichen, grauen Düsternis, die in der Halle alles Licht und alle Liebe verschlungen hatte, in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte. Für wenige Sekunden hatte er den Kontakt zu Yami vollständig verloren und sich so einsam gefühlt, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Diese wenigen Sekunden waren sogar schlimmer gewesen, als die Zeit, bevor er das Puzzle zusammen gesetzt hatte und Yami zu ihm gekommen war, welche nur noch schwach in seiner Erinnerung existierte.

Instinktiv, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, hatte er Yamis Nähe gesucht. Er hatte weder auf Harry neben sich, noch auf die Aufrechterhaltung seiner Verkleidung noch auf die Zauberer um sich herum geachtet. Yami war das Einzige gewesen, was zählte.

Doch dieses Mal war die Wand, die Yuugi von Yami trennte, noch viel stärker, die Kraft, die seine andere Hälfte von ihm fernhielt, um so vieles mächtiger und bedrohlicher gewesen, dass Yuugi vor Angst beinahe gelähmt war. Ihre Schutzzauber hatten automatisch eine Barrierre um sie beide errichtet und durch ihren körperlichen Kontakt hatte Yuugi Yami auch wieder in seiner Seele spüren können. Aber erst die Schatten, die der Schwarze Magier selbstständig gerufen hatte, gaben Yuugi die Kraft, seine Monster heraufzubeschwören und Yami erging es genauso. Dieses Mal hörten sie keine beschwörende Stimme, keinen Zauber oder Fluch, der sie – oder besser Yami – rief, doch dass der Pharao das Ziel war, war für die beiden Geliebten offenkundig, denn Yamis Seele war schon beängstigend weit von Yuugis fortgezogen worden.

Ihre Rufe in ihrem Seelenraum, ihre ausgestreckten Hände, ihr verzweifelter Kampf, ihre jeweils andere Hälfte zu erreichen – und alles schien nichts daran zu ändern, dass Yami sich immer weiter von Yuugi entfernte. Sie hatten augenblicklich all ihre Schutzzauber verstärkt und die Magie der Schatten um sie schirmte sie ab gegen diese krankmachende, trübe Finsternis, doch nichts schien zu helfen und Yuugi verzweifelte beinahe.

Das durfte nicht geschehen. Niemand durfte ihn von Yami trennen. Sie waren eins und ohne den anderen nicht vollständig. Sie brauchten einander, mehr als je zuvor. Yuugi rief nach Yami, beschwor ihn, bei ihm zu bleiben, sich an seine Stärke zu erinnern, doch entgegen seiner Worte schien ihre Schattenmagie dieses Mal nicht genug zu sein. Dass was auf der anderen Seite nach Yami rief war so mächtig, so böse, so abgrundtief finster, dass ihre Kraft nicht ausreichte. Und Yuugi wusste in diesem Moment mit absoluter Klarheit, dass er dieses Mal nicht in der Lage sein würde, Yami zu erreichen und ihm zu folgen. Wenn sie jetzt getrennt würden, wäre es endgültig. Angesichts dieser Erkenntnis hatte Yuugi's Seele einen schluchzenden Schrei nach seinem Geliebten nicht länger unterdrücken können und irgendetwas war geschehen.

Plötzlich verstärkte sich die Barriere um sie beide, der Sog ließ nach und ihre Finger berührten sich leicht und verschränkten sich dann verzweifelt ineinander, nicht gewillt je wieder loszulassen.

Beide hatten sich angesehen und dann hatten sich ihre Seelen umarmt und sie hatten in der Realität wieder in ihren eigenen Körpern die Augen aufeinander gerichtet. Beide wussten nicht, was sie gerettet hatte, doch es war etwas, was aus den alten Mauern Hogwarts stammte. Irgendetwas hier in diesem Schloss hatte Voldemorts Beschwörung des Pharaos zurückgeschmettert, welche an jedem anderen Ort der Welt außer Hogwarts erfolgreich gewesen wäre. Mochten es die starken Schutzzauber der Generationen von Zauberern gewesen sein, die hier gelebt hatten, oder die durch Magie errichteten Wände des Schlosses an sich – sie wussten es beide nicht zu sagen. Und es war ihnen für den Moment auch egal gewesen. Yami und Yuugi waren nur unglaublich erleichtert darüber, noch immer vereint zu sein und als Yami Yuuugi auch in der Realität berühren konnte, war ihm ihr Sieg bewusst geworden. Und seine Wut gegen diesen Versuch sie beide die eins waren zu trennen entlud sich in einer einzigen Welle aus Macht, die Voldemorts kranken Zauber hinwegfegte.

Danach zählten nur noch sie beide und sie vergaßen die Welt um sich vollständig, bis Kuriboh sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte und daran erinnerte, dass noch andere Zeuge ihrer Beinahe-Trennung geworden waren. Und dass diese Zeugen nur zu einem Bruchteil verstehen konnten, was gerade geschehen war, es aber vollständig verstehen mussten, um wirksame Gegenmaßnamen gegen weitere Versuche des Dunklen Lords zu ergreifen. Yami und Yuugi wussten da noch nicht, dass Voldemort trotz allem etwas aus dieser Beschwörung erhalten hatte und fürchteten sich vor einem weiteren Versuch, denn sie wussten, dass sie diesen nicht würden abwehren können.

Jetzt, nachdem sie erkannt hatten, dass einige ihrer stärksten Monster vom Feind entführt und gefügig gemacht worden waren, breitete sich einerseits Sorge, aber andererseits auch Erleichterung in ihnen aus. Fürs Erste waren sie in Sicherheit und wenn sie erst einmal mit den zu Recht misstrauischen Magiern um sich herum gesprochen hatten, würden sie sich Gedanken über geeignete Gegenmaßnamen für ihre eigenen Monster machen können. Und sie mussten herauszufinden versuchen, was in Hogwarts sie heute gerettet hatte, damit sie es für die Zukunft vielleicht nutzen konnten.

Innerlich strafften sich Yami und Yuugi, nickten sich ein letztes Mal zu und kehrten dann mit aller Aufmerksamkeit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

/Bereit?/

‚Bereit!'


	24. gelüftete Geheimnisse

24. gelüftete Geheimnisse

Yami und Yuugi blickten Dumbledore herausfordernd an.

„Ich schätze es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Ihr Ritual ein Erfolg war und Sie genau das riefen, was Sie wollten – uns."

Dumbledore bemerkte den Stolz, der in den Worten Yami Atemus mitschwang. Er nickte schwach und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in die Robe. Doch es war einer der Auroren, der die erste Frage stellte: „Seid ihr das wirklich? Eure Magie ist fremd und düster. Und warum habt ihr euch nicht gleich zu erkennen gegeben? Niemand glaubt euch doch jetzt noch, dass ihr auf unserer Seite steht, wo ihr doch einen Monat lang gelogen habt."

„Magnus bitte..." Dumbledore hob eine Hand und brachte den ursprünglichen Initiator dieser ganzen Ereignisse zum Schweigen.

Dann wandte er sich an die beiden jungen Männer, die scheinbar locker und gelassen in ihrer Mitte standen und die auf sie gerichteten Waffen nicht zu beachten schienen. Noch immer hielten sie sich bei der Hand, aber sonst deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sie irgendetwas fürchteten. Und nach dem was Dumbledore in den letzten zwei Wochen vom Orden und dem Ministerium erfahren hatte, mussten sie auch nicht viel fürchten.

„Ihr seid diese fremden Magier, die in den Dörfern Englands Todesser jagen und Muggel beschützen!" Es war keine Frage und Yuugi nickte nur leicht.

„Es gibt noch mehr von euch?"

Diesmal war es Yami der antwortete. „Ihr werdet sie schon bald kennen lernen. Sie werden mit uns kämpfen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Diese Magie die ihr habt – wie Magnus sagte – sie ist so dunkel, dass es schwer fällt, daran zu glauben, dass ihr auf unserer Seite steht. Und dennoch sprechen eure Taten für euch."

Darauf erwiderten Yami und Yuugi nichts. Wozu auch, es war eine Tatsache. Doch aus anderer Richtung bekamen die beiden nun überraschend Unterstützung.

„Das ist es doch, was Professor Mutô und Professor Atemu uns in ihrem Unterricht versucht haben zu erklären. Die Dunkelheit kann auch dem Guten dienen und Böses kann auch am hellen Tag Verderben bringen. Nur weil ihre Magie fremd ist, müssen sie nicht gleich Feinde sein."

Harry trat nach vorn und Hermine, Ron und Draco folgten ihrem Freund. Harry sah Dumbledore fest aber distanziert an, doch seine Worte galten nicht dem Schulleiter, sondern den anderen Schülern und den Auroren. Diese sahen sich kurz an und steckten dann ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe weg, wie es die anderen Lehrer schon vor Minuten getan hatten.

„Du wusstest, dass die beiden die fremden Magier sind?" Dumbledores Worte waren aus ehrlicher Überraschung geboren. Er selbst hatte einige Vermutungen gehabt, konnte sich aber keinen Reim aus den vorhandenen Tatsachen machen. Wie konnte Harry mehr wissen, wo er doch nur aus zweiter Hand durch Fred und George und vielleicht noch Remus von den Neuigkeiten aus dem Orden und dem Ministerium erfuhr.

Statt Harry nickte nun Hermine und blickte Dumbledore etwas schuldbewusst an.

„Wir waren am Dienstag in Kildayl und haben den Kampf beobachtet. Wir hatten einen Verdacht, der sich dann auch durch die Pilahs bestätigte."

Verwirrt registrierte Dumbledore Yuugis schnellen Blick zu seinem Freund, der zu besagen schien: ‚Wir hatten recht!'

„Die Pilahs? Was ist mit ihnen?"

Hermine antwortete bereitwillig: „Sie zeigen die Auren der Wesen um sich herum. Ich war schon neugierig, als ich vor dem letzten Quidditchspiel Yuugi Mutôs komplett goldene Aura sah, aber Yami Atemus ist noch viel seltsamer."

Reflexartig murmelte Dumbledore einen Zauberspruch, um die Auren der beiden vor ihm stehenden Männer zu sehen, doch nur ein goldenes Leuchten war das Ergebnis.

Yami schüttelte den Kopf: „Solche schwachen Zauber wirken nicht. Da müssen wir uns nicht mal anstrengen, um sie abzuwehren. Sie sollten lieber ein Pilah herbeizaubern."

Doch der Schulleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das hat später noch Zeit." Nachdenklich blickte er zwischen den drei Gryffindors und dem Slytherin hin und her und sah dann wieder die beiden angeblichen Muggel an. Wie mächtig waren diese Magier nur? Manche Zauber wehrten sie einfach so ab, aber zumindest gegen sein Ritual hatten sie sich nicht wirklich wehren können. War das wirklich die Hilfe gegen Voldemort, die er erhofft hatte? Und was bedeutete Harrys plötzliche Beteiligung an der ganzen Sache? Bedeutete das, der Junge war bereit, wieder mit ihm zusammen gegen ihrer beider Feind zu kämpfen? Dumbledore seufzte leise und wurde sich dann des Getuschels der Schüler bewusst, die noch immer Zeugen ihrer Unterhaltung wurden. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt den Kopf über noch unlösbare Rätsel zu zerbrechen.

„Wir sollten unsere Unterredung in einem etwas privateren Rahmen fortsetzen. Ich nehme an, Voldemort wird euch nicht noch einmal angreifen, denn scheinbar hat er ja etwas von euch erhalten, was ihn vorerst zufrieden stellen könnte."

Yuugi nickte knapp und seine violetten Augen waren voller Sorge. Auch darüber mussten sie bald sprechen, darüber war sich Dumbledore im Klaren.

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass Ihr, liebe Schüler, nun schnellstens in eure Wohnräume zurückkehrt. Die Auroren sollten das Schloss sichern, die Professoren werden Sie dabei unterstützen. Magnus, Sie leisten uns sicherlich Gesellschaft?"

„Um nichts in der Welt lass ich mir das entgehen." Der Mann blickte noch immer misstrauisch zwischen Yami und Yuugi hin und her, wandte sich dann jedoch ab, um seinen Leuten Befehle zu erteilen. Die Schüler verschwanden murrend durch die Tür aus der Großen Halle und letztlich blieben nur noch Severus Snape, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall sowie Harry und seine Freunde und natürlich Magnus übrig.

Es waren immer noch zu viele, um in irgendeinem Raum komfortabel reden zu können und deshalb zauberte der Schulleiter kurz entschlossen für alle Sessel herbei und ließ einige Kerzen näher schweben.

Minutenlang fiel kein Wort, denn Yami und Yuugi warteten auf die Fragen, die unweigerlich kommen würden. Dumbledore hingegen wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfangen sollte. So vieles war unklar!

Letztlich ergriff Remus das Wort und startete mit etwas, woran der Schulleiter zu aller letzt gedacht hatte. Aber natürlich musste das den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste besonders interessieren.

„Diese Wesen, die ihr zu eurer Verteidigung nutzt – sie sind auf diesen Karten abgebildet?"

Yuugi nickte und holte erneut sein Deck hervor. „Unsere Magie ist anders, älter als eure und sie ist schwer zu erklären. Dazu muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen und da wäre es besser, erst einmal dringendere Fragen zu klären. Aber ich könnte eine kleine Demonstration bieten, wenn Sie gestatten?" hauptsächlich war diese Frage wohl an den nervösen Magnus gerichtet, doch Remus war es, der bestätigend nickte.

Ohne hinzusehen nahm Yuugi eine Karte aus der Mitte des Decks und plötzlich stand da ein großer weißer Wolf vor seinem Sessel. Alle zuckten zusammen, nur Remus lächelte leicht und sah Yuugi dankbar an.

Dieser fuhr fort: „Es ist ein wenig wie dieses Ritual, durch das ihr uns gerufen habt. Ich rufe eines meiner Monster durch den bloßen Wunsch, dass ich seiner Hilfe bedarf. Und die Magie der Schatten – unsere Magie – bewirkt, dass das Monster aus dem Schattenreich zu mir kommt und mir dient, bis ich es zurück sende."

Sanft strich Yuugi über den Kopf des Wolfes und als dieser fragend winselte, nickte der junge Mann nur und lehnte sich zurück in die Polster. Der Wolf hingegen verschwand nicht, wie alle es halbwegs erwartet hatten, sondern tappte mit leisen Pfoten geschmeidig auf Remus zu und rieb seine Nase an der ausgestreckten Hand des Mannes.

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe neulich. Du hast uns beschützt und ich würde mich über deine Gesellschaft beim nächsten Vollmond freuen."

Der Wolf gab ein leises Fiepen von sich, trabte weiter zu dem düster drein blickenden Severus Snape und rieb sich unbeeindruckt auch an dessen Bein, bevor er wieder zu Yuugi zurückkehrte und auf halbem Weg im Nichts verschwand.

Magnus blickte ein wenig irritiert, doch die restlichen Anwesenden wussten genau, was Remus' wenige Worte zu bedeuten hatten.

„Gut, dann wäre es wohl am einfachsten, wenn ihr damit beginnt eure Geschichte zu erzählen, bevor wir irgendwelche Fragen stellen, deren Antworten sich daraus vielleicht schon ergeben." Dumbledore lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück, als erwarte er eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte und Yuugi lächelte Yami verschmitzt an.

‚Wollen wir alles von Anfang an erzählen?'

/Nur so ergibt es Sinn. Und abgesehen von Magnus sind hier nur Personen, denen wir uneingeschränkt vertrauen können. Und um den Auror können wir uns zur Not nachher immer noch kümmern./

Yuugi nickte bestätigend und meinte dann: ‚Du solltest wohl besser anfangen, es beginnt immerhin mit deiner Geschichte.'

Und so begann der Pharao mit seiner Erzählung.

Fast zwei Stunden erzählten Yami und Yuugi abwechselnd von der Zeit im alten Ägypten vor dreitausend Jahren, vom Reich der Schatten und wie Yami mit der Verbannung seiner Seele in das Puzzle dafür bezahlte, dass die Spiele der Schatten nicht mehr gespielt werden konnten. Yuugi berichtete, wie er das Puzzle erhalten und zusammengesetzt hatte, von seiner Begabung für jenes Kartenspiel, welches von Maximilian Pegasus entwickelt wurde und nichts anderes war, als eine Wiederbelebung der Schattenspiele. Er beschrieb einige der Kämpfe auf der Insel der Duellanten, wo er sich Yamis Anwesenheit in seinem Puzzle oder vielmehr in seinem Seelenraum noch nicht bewusst gewesen war und wie er später Yamis Existenz erkannt und begrüßt hatte.

Yami berichtete von ihren Kämpfen gegen Marik und die Verbannung von dessen bösem Ich, von Bakura, Dartz und ihrem Abstecher in Yamis eigene Zeit – wobei Yuugi und er selbst noch nicht so richtig wussten, ob sie nur einen Traum erlebt hatten, oder tatsächlich eine Zeitreise gemacht hatten.

Dann endete Yuugi mit ihren relativ ruhigen letzten drei Jahr, in denen sie studiert und gehofft hatten, dass endlich kein wahnsinniger Psychopath mehr übrig war, der die Macht an sich reißen wollte.

„Aber offenbar haben wir uns da geirrt, denn jetzt sind wir hier und haben mal wieder das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, bei der Rettung der Welt zu helfen."

Yuugi grinste säuerlich und Harry konnte nachempfinden, was der andere dachte. Diese beiden hatten genauso oft gegen Feinde gekämpft, wie er gegen Voldemort, aber im Unterschied zu ihm hatten sie wenigstens Siege davon tragen können und nicht nur den Kampf auf spätere Zeitpunkte vertagt, die unweigerlich kommen mussten.

Dumbledores Frage brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

„Das heißt, eigentlich wart ihr bisher nur eine Person, sehe ich das richtig? Und erst seit unserem Ritual habt ihr zwei Körper?"

Yuugi nickte und drückte erneut Yamis Hand, die er die ganze Zeit nicht los gelassen hatte. Bisher war noch niemand auf ihren Kuss in der großen Halle eingegangen und Yami und er hatten bei ihren Erzählungen ihre Gefühle unerwähnt gelassen. Aber hier war die Gelegenheit, die Antwort auf ihre sehnlichste Frage zu finden.

„Yami hatte nach unserem Abenteuer in seiner Zeit die Gelegenheit – sagen wir – Erlösung zu finden und Ruhe für seine Seele zu erreichen. Ich hatte in einem Duell bewiesen, dass ich Yamis Hilfe nicht mehr brauchte, um meine Freunde und alles was mir teuer war zu schützen. Das war das einzige Mal, dass wir getrennte Körper hatten, aber zuvor und die Jahre danach haben wir immer gemeinsam in meinem Körper gelebt." Yuugi schwieg und während er an ihre vergangenen Qualen dachte – eins zu sein und sich doch nicht berühren, spüren zu können – drückte sein Gesicht genug Trauer und Leid aus, um den Anwesenden einen Eindruck davon zu vermitteln, wie schwierig es gewesen war.

Dann fuhr der junge Mann fort: "Wir haben versucht einen Weg zu finden, Yami ebenfalls einen Körper zu geben, aber wir fanden keinen Zauber der uns half. Als wir dann im verbotenen Wald auftauchten und jeder einen Körper besaß..." Yuugi sprach nicht weiter sondern zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Wir haben uns den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum dieses Ritual eine solche Wirkung hatte, aber wir sind zu keinem richtigen Schluss gekommen."

Obwohl er die Frage nicht ausprach, wusste Dumbledore genau, was Yuugi Mutô wissen wollte, doch er konnte nur bedauernd den Kopf schütteln.

„Ritual wie dieses werden nicht sehr oft durchgeführt, weil sie gefährlich für alle beteiligten Zauberer sind und schon viele dabei den Tod fanden oder wahnsinnig wurden. Bisher wurden jedoch nur magische Wesen aus unserer Welt gerufen. Es war meines Wissens das erste Mal, dass eine so unspezifische Formel gesprochen wurde, die dann ja zur Beschwörung von euch geführt hat. Was ich bisher aus eurer Geschichte herausgehört habe, sagt mir, dass wir wohl ausschließlich Yuugi gerufen haben, ganz einfach weil du unserer Definition eines reinen Wesens des Lichts am nächsten kommst, egal welcher Magie du dich bedienst. Und deshalb hat Voldemort wohl Yami gerufen."

Yami nickte zustimmend: „Dahal hat es sehr treffend formuliert. Wir sind zwei Teile eines brennenden Feuers: kalt und vernichtend auf der einen und warm und tödlich auf der anderen Seite. Aber beide Teile der Flamme werden von uns zum Schutz der Menschen um uns angewendet, die uns wichtig sind."

Dumbledore wundert sich gar nicht erst, dass Yami die Clanführerin der Zentauren kannte. Bei diesen beiden durfte ihn nichts mehr überraschen.

„So mag es sein. Voldemort wollte genau wie auch ich nur einen Teil dieser Flamme, doch sie gehören beide zusammen und sind untrennbar verbunden. Deshalb hat unser Ritual so lang gedauert – weil ihr dagegen ankämpftet, getrennt zu werden. Und dabei muss irgendetwas dazu geführt haben, dass ihr weit genug voneinander getrennt wurdet, um zwei Personen zu werden, aber doch nicht weit genug, um einen von euch zurückzulassen. Aber was genau dazu führte, dass nun auch Sie, Yami, einen eigenen Körper haben, weiß ich nicht zu sagen. Ich werde ein paar Nachforschungen durchführen müssen, bevor ich darauf eine Antwort wagen kann."

Yuugi und sein zweites Ich nickten. Soweit waren sie mit ihren Überlegungen ja auch schon gekommen. Offenbar war es doch nicht so einfach, diese Frage zu beantworten, obwohl die Zauberer nun die Wahrheit über sie beide kannten. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass ihr momentaner Zustand von Dauer war und bisher sprach ja alles dafür.

Doch da war noch etwas wichtiges, was sie jetzt vielleicht klären konnten.

„Diese Beschwörung von Voldemort heute war anders, als die von Ihnen vor einem Monat. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft mich von Yuugi zu trennen. Ich meine, wir waren vorbereitet, hatten unsere Verteidigungsschilde bereit und all das. Auch wenn wir erst zu Halloween mit dem Angriff rechneten, hatten wir uns für heute sehr gut vorbereitet." Yami sah Yuugi lang an. „Die ersten Sekunden waren furchtbar, weil wir unseren Kontakt verloren hatten, aber sobald unsere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen griffen und die Schatten uns unterstützten, konnten wir weitere Fallen und Zauber nutzen und die besonderen Fähigkeiten unserer Monster zu unserem Schutz und zur Stärkung des Schildes um uns hinzufügen – und doch…"

Yami verstummte und blickte nachdenklich erst zu Dumbledore und dann hinauf zur verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle.

„Wir sind uns sicher, ohne Hogwarts hätten wir es diesmal nicht geschafft. Wir wären getrennt worden."

Yuugi nickte bestätigend. „Irgendwas hier hat auf unsere Verzweiflung reagiert und uns geholfen – unseren Schutz noch verstärkt. Es wäre gut zu wissen, was das war, um es auch weiterhin nutzen zu können. Hat dieses Schloss vielleicht eine Art Schutzgeist oder sowas, der bei großer Not eingreift? Irgendeine Wesenheit, die wir im Kampf um Hilfe bitten könnten, jetzt wo sie Partei ergriffen hat?"

Yuugi blickte die Professoren von Hogwarts gespannt an, doch sowohl Dumbledore, als auch McGonagall und Snape schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und auch Harry, Hermine und Remus blickten nicht so, als wäre plötzlich eine Hilfe aufgetaucht, an die sie zuvor in ihrem Kampf noch nie gedacht hatten.

„Sie verwechseln jetzt leider einige Eigenschaften Ihrer Magie mit der unseren." Hermines Stimme klang leicht belehrend. „Es gibt hier nicht wie bei Ihnen, Monster, Elfen oder Trolle oder sowas, die der Ursprung der Magie eines Gegenstandes sind. Unsere Macht kommt aus den Zaubern selbst. Hier in Hogwarts wurde seit hunderten von Jahren Magie gewirkt. Mächtige Magie, die in den Mauern und auf dem Gelände unter uns Spuren hinterlassen hat. Unzählige Generationen von Zauberern – Lehrer wie Schüler – haben hier gelebt, gezaubert, ihre Kräfte erkundet, vervollkommnet und ausgebaut. Dieses Schloss wurde von ihnen verzaubert, so dass es sie und die kommenden Generationen an Hexen und Zauberern schützt, ihnen ein Heim und Sicherheit gibt. Teils sind es unendlich alte Zauber, die längst vergessen sind, teils ist es der Wunsch des Zauberers, der hier in Hogwarts lebt, nach Sicherheit, der das Schloss zum sichersten Ort vor allem Bösen macht. Man könnte sagen, dass Schloss lebt dafür, alle die in ihm wohnen zu schützen, aber natürlich lebt es nicht wirklich. Es denkt nicht oder ergreift Partei oder kann seinen Schutz an jemanden bestimmtes verleihen. Die Zauber in ihm existieren einfach und sobald Gefahr droht, schützen sie denjenigen, der in Gefahr ist. Was Sie heute hier gerettet hat, ist wirklich nur auf Hogwarts beschränkt und es ist keine Macht, die man nutzen oder verstehen kann. Nur in Hogwarts ist man wirklich sicher."

Dumbledore nickte der jungen Hexe anerkennend zu.

„Das hätte ich nicht besser erklären können. Es tut mir leid, Ihre Hoffnungen zu zerstören. Aber ich glaube, ich kann sie beruhigen. Sie sagten, Voldemort hat einige ihrer Monster erhalten. Wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er sich damit zufrieden geben und kein zweites Mal das Risiko dieses Rituals eingehen. Zum Einen hat er das Überraschungsmoment verloren und zum Zweiten müsste er sich bei jedem weiteren Ritual mit seinen Gefolgsleuten erneut im Geist verbinden – etwas, was ihm absolut widerstrebt. Außerdem wurde er letztlich doch von Ihnen zurückgeschlagen und wird sich von nun an zweimal überlegen, ob er es auf ein Duell Geist gegen Geist in einem Ritual ankommen lässt, was auch er nicht völlig durchschaut. Voldemort kämpft lieber mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab, denn er weiß, dass er darin besser ist als die meisten anderen."

Remus, Snape und Harry nickten zustimmend und Yuugi blickte Yami an.

‚Hoffentlich hat er recht. Er kennt diesen Lord ja immerhin lang genug, um es einschätzen zu können.'

Yami nickte in ihrem Gedankenraum. /Es ist trotzdem Schade, dass eine so große Macht nur ortsgebunden existiert. Aber das erklärt, warum sie hier so viele potentielle Ziele auf einen Haufen setzen können, ohne das Voldemort sie angreift. Er weiß selbst wohl auch, dass Hogwarts sich schützen kann. Umso glücklicher können wir sein, dass es auch uns beschützt, obwohl wir ja fremd sind./

‚Und wir können froh sein, dass wir ausgerechnet hier waren, als er uns angriff – und nicht auf einer Patrouille.'

Yami nickte erneut, doch ihre stille Konversation wurde von Hermine unterbrochen:

„Wie machen Sie das? Sie unterhalten sich, oder? Ist das ein Zauber? Oder Telepathie?"

Yuugi und Yami blickten die Gryffindor-Schülerin überrascht an und wurden sich erst jetzt der etwas verwirrten und auch neugierigen Blicke der anderen Anwesenden bewusst. Sie waren wohl tiefer in Gedanken gewesen, als gedacht.

Verlegen lächelte Yuugi in die Runde.

‚Ertappt. Das wars wohl.'

/Sie hätten es früher oder später sowieso erfahren, also können wir es ihnen auch jetzt erklären./

Yuugi nickte erneut in ihrem Seelenraum und erklärte dann laut: „Eigentlich ist es keine Magie oder so. Yami lebt ja gewissermaßen in mir – in meinem Kopf, meinem Herz, meiner Seele – ich weiß es nicht."

Achselzuckend fuhr er fort: „Seit ich das Puzzle zusammmengesetzt habe und mir dann später Yamis Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, können wir uns in meinem Kopf unterhalten. Als würde ich mit mir selbst reden – was ja auch irgendwie stimmt, da Yami ja meine zweite Hälfte ist."

„Also so, als wären Sie schizophren?" Hermine und Ron blickten Harry vorwurfsvoll an, weil er so unhöflich zu dem jungen Lehrer war, doch Harry blickte sie nur herausfordernd an.

Aber auch Yuugi lachte nur leise. „Es muss wirklich etwas merkwürdig klingen. Nein so nicht. Es ist eher, als würde man sich in einem Raum mit – ich weiß nicht – einem Klon, oder einem anderen Menschen, der genau wie man selbst denkt – treffen, sich unterhalten und kein anderer kann daran teilnehmen, weil niemand den Raum finden kann. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob wir uns in meinem Kopf oder in dem Milleniums-Puzzle treffen und uns tatsächlich unterhalten, oder ob wir es uns einfach nur einbilden. Früher konnte Yami nur eine Art Geistergestalt annehmen und neben mir erscheinen, so dass wir uns unterhalten konnten. Später haben wir uns dann in unseren Seelenräumen im Puzzle oder vielleicht auch in meinem Kopf getroffen und dass wir jetzt wirklich miteinander reden können ist noch sehr neu. Wir merken manchmal gar nicht, dass wir uns nicht laut unterhalten, weil wir es einfach so gewohnt sind, dass der andere sowieso immer in irgendeiner Form da ist und zuhört und antwortet."

Hermine blickte etwas enttäuscht drein, und Yuugi kam der Verdacht, dass sie sich schon darauf gefreut hatte, mit einem ausgeklügelten Zauber ihre Gespräche zu belauschen, nun aber einsehen musste, dass das nicht möglich war.

Professor Mconagall ergiff nun das erste Mal das Wort. „Diese Milleniums-Gegenstände - was sind sie genau?"

Dieses Mal übernahm Yami die Erklärungen. Sie hatten die Erschaffung der sieben mächtigen Gegenstände zuvor nur am Rande in ihrer Geschichte erwähnt und auch jetzt ging Yami nicht näher auf die tragische Opferung der vielen unschuldigen Seelen von Kul Elna durch seinen Vater ein, sondern beschrieb lediglich die einzelnen Fähigkeiten der Artefakte.

„Die sieben Milleniums-Artefakte wurden mit geheimer Magie noch vor meiner Geburt erschaffen und verliehen den jeweiligen Trägern große Macht, um ihre Pflichten bei der Regierung Kemets im Dienste des Pharaos besser erfüllen zu können. Mir als Pharao wurde das mächtigste Artefakt übergeben – die Pyramide. Es kann den Menschen die Wahrheit in ihrem eigenen Tun aber auch auf Fragen offenbaren – meistens leider in etwas kryptischer Art. Und es kann das Böse aus dem Geist der Menschen entfernen. Wir können mit der Pyramide mit den anderen Trägern der Artefakte in Verbindung treten und in der alten Zeit war es nur durch die Pyramide möglich, die mächtigsten Wesen im Spiel der Schatten – die Göttermonster - zu beschwören. Heute existiert das Spiel der Schatten für die Menschen zwar noch als Duell Monsters, aber es ist für sie nur ein Kartenspiel. Nur wir Träger der Milleniumsgegenstände können die wirkliche Macht der Monster im Spiel befreien so wie in alten Zeiten und das kann durchaus in einem tödlichen Spiel enden, wenn man es darauf anlegt."

Yami hielt das Puzzle hoch, was vor seiner Brust hing. „Schon damals war das Spiel der Schatten gefährlich und wurde von einigen missbraucht und als ich die Verbindung zwischen unserer Welt und der der Schatten deshalb schloss, opferte ich meine Seele und sie wurde hier drin eingeschlossen. Um die Schattenwelt zu versiegeln wurde die Pyramide wieder in ihre Einzeltteile zerlegt und deshalb nennt Yuugi es auch immer Puzzle – weil er es so erhalten hat. Doch nur zusammengesetzt hat die Pyramide Macht."

Yami schloss kurz die Augen und die goldene Box an seinem Gürtel leuchtete kurz hell auf. Dann erschienen in der Luft zwischen Yuugi, Yami und den anderen Zauberern die durchscheinenden Abbilder von sechs goldenen Gegenständen.

„Mit der Kette ist es möglich die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit einer Person zu sehen und mit dem Anch kann man in das Herz eines Menschen sehen und es auch beeinflussen. Der Milleniumsstab kann den Geist anderer kontrollieren und die Waage kann die Schuld eines Menschen bestimmen und gegen seine guten Taten aufwiegen. Der Ring spürt die Wünsche und Ängste der Menschen auf und das Auge befähigt den Besitzer die Gedanken anderer zu lesen." Wohlweißlich lies Yami weg, dass der Ring die Heimstadt von Bakura war und dass sowohl Ring als auch Auge dazu genutzt werden konnten, die Seelen von Menschen einzusperren. Die Hogwarts-Zauberer sahen ohnehin schon so aus, als fürchteten sie die Kräfte der Milleniumsgegenstände – zu Recht, sollten sie je in die Hände eines Wesens gelangen, welches die Welt hasste, aber Macht wie Yami oder einer seiner Freunde besaß.

„Es sind mächtige Gegenstände, aber keine Sorge, Voldemort könnte sie nie an sich nehmen und erst recht nicht nutzen." Yuugis Worte beruhigten Dumbledore und die anderen sichtlich. „Nur wer Schattenmagie nutzen kann, kann die Artefakte überhaupt berühren und nur wer große seelische Stärke besitzt, kann sie mit Hilfe der Schattenmagie auch nutzen. Momentan sind meines Wissens nach nur 6 Personen auf der Welt dazu in der Lage."

„Sieben."

Yuugi blickte verwirrt zu Yami hinüber. „Du, Seto, Baku, Isis, Marik und Shadi!"

Yami nickte und lächelte dann in seine Richtung „Und du!"

Yuugi blickte seinen Geliebten verwirrt an, grinste dann aber verschmitzt zurück. „Stimmt, jetzt da wir nicht mehr eine Person sind…das vergesse ich doch noch zu oft."

„Diese Freunde von denen ihr sprecht, die die Milleniumsgegenstände tragen – sind sie es, die mit euch zusammen die Todesser ausgehorcht haben? Die Namen Grabräuber und Grabwächter passen im Kontext eurer Geschichte einfach zu gut." Remus dachte bei dieser Frage an etwas Bestimmtes und Yuugi nickte zustimmend ohne darauf einzugehen, dass nur er, Seto, Marik und Ryou wirklich Träger der sieben Artefakte waren.

„Ryou Bakura und Marik Ishtar sind in London und holen Erkundigungen auf ihre Art ein. Das gleiche gilt für Seto Kaiba, die Reinkarnation von Yamis Hofzauberer zu seiner Zeit als Pharao. Und ja, sie waren es, die wir in London getroffen haben. Ich möchte mich noch mal im Nachhinein für die Zauber entschuldigen, die wir für Sie und Snape-san genutzt haben. Zu der Zeit hätten Sie uns noch nicht als Verbündete akzeptiert, aber wir mussten unseren Freunden Bescheid geben, was mit uns geschehen war und wonach sie Ausschau halten sollten."

Dumbledore und Remus nickten bei dieser Offenbarung, doch der Tränkemeister machte weiterhin ein finsteres Gesicht und sank etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel. Er würde Yami und Yuugi nicht so schnell vergeben, dass sie ihn damals auf ihrem Ausflug ins Muggel-London verhext hatten.

„Aber wenn nur Sie und Ihre Freunde dazu in der Lage sind diese Schattenmagie frei zusetzen, wie ist es dann möglich, dass Vold... Du-Weißt-schon-Wer diese Kartenmonster nutzt, die Sie jetzt vermissen? Wie ich das verstanden habe nutzt doch jeder Muggel bei Ihnen zu Hause diese Karten in diesem Duellspiel und nur durch Ihre Magie können sie wirklich real werden." Ron wurde rot bei dem anerkennenden Blick der ihn von Hermine und Remus traf und die andern Professoren nickten zustimmend.

Doch Yuugi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das stimmt leider nur zum Teil. Voldemort hat mit dieser Beschwörung versucht einen der mächtigsten Bezwinger des Schattenreiches zu sich zu holen – Yami. Unsere Gegenwehr führte automatisch dazu, dass wir unsere Monster beschworen haben, damit sie unseren Schutzwall verstärkten. Dazu haben wir den Monstern erlaubt aus ihrem Versteck in den Schatten in die reale Welt zu gelangen, denn nur so können sie hier auch ihre Kräfte gegen einen andere Feind als ein Schattenmonster nutzen. Da wir uns dann gemeinsam gegen die Beschwörung Yamis wehren konnten, die Macht Voldemorts aber so stark war, dass er sich mit „Nichts" einfach nicht zufrieden geben musste, hatte das Schattenreich vermutlich ein Problem. Auf der einen Seite war da ein fordernder, mächtiger Magier und auf der anderen Seite unsere Weigerung, Yami freizugeben. Also musste irgendetwas den Platz Yamis einnehmen – und das waren die zu der Zeit durchaus realen Monster. Und jetzt sind sie in ihrer manifestierten Gestalt in der realen Welt und Voldemort ist nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, sie mit etwas ähnlichem wie unserer Magie aus den Karten zu rufen – einfach weil sie keine Karten mehr sind. Dagegen werden auch weiterhin in Domino bei den Duell-Monster-Turnieren Mystischer Clown und Zombyra eingesetzt werden können, ganz einfach weil sie dort nur als Karten wirken und keine Magie in ihnen wohnen soll"

Yami nickte zustimmen: „Bakura hat zum Beispiel noch eine weitere Karte „Beauftragter der Dämonen", aber er wird kein Glück damit haben, das Monster jetzt noch aus dem Schattenreich zu beschwören. Es gibt zwar nicht nur einen „Beauftragten" im Reich der Schatten, aber dadurch, dass meine Pyramide praktisch das mächtigste Artefakt ist und damit auch den meisten Einfluss auf das Schattenreich hat, haben wir im Bestreben uns zu verteidigen praktisch alle Macht unserer Monster auf eine Karte gesetzt. Und dadurch ist die Magie der fünf Monster, die Voldemort jetzt hat, komplett aus dem Schattenreich verschwunden und in der realen Welt in den Monstern gefangen. Dadurch können sie hier bleiben, müssen ihrem Beschwörer gehorchen und wir können nichts dagegen tun."

Yuugi blickte nachdenklich in die beunruhigten Gesichter der Zauberer ihm gegenüber. „Glücklicherweise ändert sich trotz der Magiefülle der Monster nichts an ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie haben noch die gleichen – wenn auch kleinen – Schwächen, die sie schon immer hatten und da es sich um unsere Monster handelt, kennen wir diese Schwächen vermutlich besser als jeder andere – besonders besser als Voldemort. Vielleicht sind die Monster ein wenig hartnäckiger und ausdauernder als in einem normalen Spiel der Schatten, aber wir werden in der Lage sein, sie zu besiegen."

Yami nickte zustimmend, auch wenn weder er noch seine lichte Hälfte so zuversichtlich waren, wie sie sich gerade gaben. /Außer der komische Lord kommt auf die Idee alle fünf gleichzeitg angreifen zu lassen und sie noch zusätzlich mit seinen eigenen Zaubern zu stärken. Dann haben wir ein echtes Problem./

Yuugi konnte dazu nur stumm in ihrem Seelenraum nicken und auch die Professoren, allen voran Remus und Dumbledore blickten sehr nachdenklich drein. Ihnen war wohl ein ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen.

‚Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich die Hilfe der anderen.' Yuugis Stimme konnte seine Sorge nicht verhelen und Yami umarmte ihn in ihrem Seelenraum fest und drückte in der Realität aufmunternd Yuugis Hand.

/Gemeinsam sind wir stärker als alles andere – das galt bisher und wird auch weiterhin so sein./


End file.
